A New Sun Rises
by mALX
Summary: Cyrodiil's final year before the Oblivion Crisis - the truth about how it really started, why the Dark Brotherhood was really purged. Will change everything you know about Ocato, the King of Worms, Eyja, Janus Hassildor...the secrets behind their roles in Cyrodiil's troubles. *Changing rating to M to be on the safe side*
1. Chapter 1

**A New Sun Rises**

* * *

This story covers the daily events in the two years leading up to the Oblivion Crisis. It begins following the life of a semi-typical Khajiit girl who inadvertently finds herself the pawn of a powerful necromancer just as factions and forces begin moving into position.

When motivations are revealed it drives out the secrets of forgotten pasts, and another Khajiit girl whose life was an intertwined mirror of her own till both were altered irrevocably by the same necromancer in whose power they both found themselves.

The diverse paths their lives took merge once again in an explosive revelation that leaves one wondering how much of her skills and personality were ever her own, and the other in a desperate struggle to control her life from being used against Uriel Septim as the crisis that will change Cyrodiil and the rule of Tamriel forever begins.

* * *

*.*

* * *

**A New Sun Rises - Maxical's Adventures**

**Prologue:**

Fate is an invincible enemy in a battle you'll never leave unscathed. It stalks you as prey and strikes regardless of shields or armor. The gods, even Daedric Lords can find entertainment in manipulating your path on a whim. Sometimes you don't find out till it is too late.

I'd like to blame the gods for where I found myself, but the truth is that somewhere between the void and the dreamsleeve lies fate. Souls that have been marked for paths they can't change, to destinies they can't escape.

Marked souls don't just draw the one they were selected for, but the revenge of his enemies. You find yourself the pawn in a game you don't even know was being played, with contestants your worst nightmares couldn't envision.

That's where I found myself fifteen years after the game started. That was the day I found out that everything I'd ever known about myself had always been…her. Amiela.

Amiela was a 137 years old demon of a vampire that thrived on destruction and lived for what she could usurp from others. She died a century before I was born, but the wars being fought over her didn't end with her death. Her soul was marked…and inside me.

For me, fate was my mother bringing me through the heavy forested area of the Gold Road just outside Skingrad at the same time the second worst necromancer of our time was in a battle for the soul of Amiela. And there I was, a convenient hiding spot.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Nisaba. Named for her mother that, like me she never had the chance to know. Our destinies were intertwined long before our lives began.

Nisaba's beginning didn't just match mine, it was mine…though neither of us knew it before we'd both turned twenty years old. That was the year our paths crossed again, and we learned the only scraps of our histories anyone was ever able to recover.

Our histories began when a slaver named Avon Ravel purchased both my mother and Nisaba's from the slave pen of children they lived in. He brought them to the Dunmer Stronghold of Hlormaren on the Bitter Coast of Vvardenfell to work underground as 'tunnel rats'.

Eleven years later a man claiming to be the Nerevarine cleared the Stronghold, killing the Slavers and freeing all the slaves. Six months later four Khajiit crossed the checkpoint into the Septim's Gate Pass together on foot. All had 'Freed Slave' identifications from Hlormaren. The names signed on the register were S'Vandra and spouse Shivani, S'Renji with spouse Nisaba. Both women were expecting a child. Twenty years it took me to learn my mother's name. Shivani.

Six months after that two Khajiit couples traveling together on foot crossed the checkpoint entering the Shadowgate Pass, the most dangerous pass in Tamriel. Their names weren't logged by the guard on post, he only wrote that "the blackest cat he'd ever seen couldn't show documentation for the baby he was carrying, and the other female looked like she might pop and drop before the border into Cyrodiil."

Two years later a Khajiit named S'Renji left a beautiful little girl he'd named Nisaba (after her mother) at the Imperial City Orphanage for the un-adoptable. He said his wife died giving birth to her on the Shadowgate Pass, and he could no longer care for her.

Three years later a Legionnaire dropped a female beast of unknown race at the office of the Imperial Legion. The Legionnaire reported that while patrolling the Gold Road east of Skingrad he'd come across the bodies of an odd looking couple he guessed to possibly be Khajiit. The male's coloring was nothing he'd ever seen on a Khajiit, nearly black. Both carried slave markings. He salvaged a pack that contained a silver dagger and a necklace from the female, whom the little beast appeared to attach itself to. No documentation was found on either body.

The report continues that a minotaur (likely the one responsible for the couple's death) appeared on the scene, possibly attracted by his presence or that of the beast child. The Legionnaire reported that after dispatching the minotaur he left his post to carry the beast to the Legion office.

The beast's age was estimated to be approximately two years based on its size. After numerous failed attempts to find placement, it was sent to the Imperial City Orphanage for un-adoptable.

That was me, and that three years they cut off my age became significant to the fate of Tamriel the year I turned twenty.

It was the middle of the night four years later, right there in our room at that orphanage when fate once again found Nissy and me in the form of that same necromancer. Both our destinies were wrenched into his hands that night. Both of us have been in his power in one way or another since. Dagoth-Malan.

That was eleven years ago, eleven years that Nissy waited for me to keep a promise to save her. Eleven years that memories of her were stolen from me so I couldn't. Until fate brought us together again when we both turned twenty.

Nissy and me, we were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fate.

* * *

*.*

* * *

******Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A Legionnaire dropped me off at the Legion headquarters in the Imperial City, and it is there the earliest memory of my lifetime begins and ends. Other than knowing my name, I've never been able to remember a single moment of my life before finding myself in that office, not even how I got there.

The Legion couldn't find any documentation on either my mother or the Khajiit that died with her, they assumed it was destroyed in the minotaur attack. What that meant to me was that I never knew my own mother's name till decades later, or any family I may have sought for shelter. No travel papers to say what she was doing in Cyrodiil, since she bore slave marks and it is banned here.

As badly as I wanted to remember my mother, no amount of straining my brain could ever bring up an image of her, not even a glimpse of a moment with her or the sound of her voice. All I know is that the dark Khajiit the incident report said she died with was not my father.

Why I'm sure of that had nothing to do with my coloring, which was odd enough to begin with. How many white Khajiit are there? I've never seen another. Everyone assumes I'm albino when they see it, which brings out every superstition they've ever heard; curses to the family that bore them, a jinx to those they are close to…other Khajiit gasp when they see me, and I've heard them muttering "Vaba" under their breath. Translated literally it means, "It is;" but when spoken by itself it means "Bad omen." Maybe some of that is true, because bad luck seems to touch a lot of lives connected to mine.

What became quite obvious as I grew was that I was the product of a mixed union. My face shape and features don't look like any other Khajiit I've ever seen; and instead of the usual heavy rug of thick fur, mine has always been so fine that throughout my childhood it spiked out in a perpetual bushed state.

* * *

Maybe that's why the Legion didn't know what race to list me as. I found out later they listed me as "Albino beast of unknown race or age." They estimated my age to be two years old, I'm guessing due to my size which even now is smaller than the average Khajiit.

The memory of that day has stayed fresh in my mind all these years, not because I wanted to remember it. It was because of the number of times I'd come to that stopping point in my memory and tried to force beyond it to find something…anything of who I was, of my life before then. Of my mother.

Standing in the Legion office while they tried to determine what I was, and what to do with me; the odors of pipe smoke and tobacco, male sweat and steel. The jeering voices and laughter of the men as they tried to figure out what I was, what I was saying. And I tried to figure out where I was and how I got there.

Not speaking Cyrodiilic well didn't help. I barely understood half what they were saying. They couldn't understand me at all. After several attempts they spoke in front of me freely as if I didn't exist, and the communication degraded into them miming out what they wanted even though I followed their words better than they did mine.

After a while of watching their odd contortions, I realized they were trying to get my name. It would have been comical in any other situation; rudimentary gestures to their chests like primates, and over-emphasized drawling of their own names followed by pointing at me with blankly questioning faces.

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa." I kept repeating it, and finally they wrote down "Maxical."

When I later learned that my real name roughly translated meant "What the hell did we do to deserve this child," I never used it again, and from that day on was grateful that by all intents and purposes I was legally renamed Maxical on the day of my mother's death.

"I'll bet it's got a temper with that red hair!" was met with raucous laughter by the room in general. That I understood, and they were actually right about that. I do have a temper, and it was building listening to them.

I finally broke down and mimed back. I needed to relieve myself or would be leaving a puddle, and I feared they would cage me if I did.

* * *

The Legion made their regulated period of attempts to find an adoptive home for me before I was transferred to the orphanage in the Imperial City Prison Compound. That's where orphans considered "un-adoptable" were sent.

All the beast races end there, or any human too old to be considered cute. I wasn't cute, and that "albino beast" stamp on my papers would have scared off anyone who might have thought I was.

The Khajiit were the worst, "Vaba" followed by a slamming door was a repeated theme with them. They could have placed a mudcrab before I would have found a home. I'm not going to say that didn't hurt at the time, it did.

Eventually anger carried me through that kind of pain; but below the surface, deep inside me the scars remain of that time. Maybe it distorted my perspective of myself, I don't know. You hear something enough times and begin to believe it true, especially considering the meaning of my given name. What could my mother have been thinking sticking me with a banner like that?

* * *

*.*

* * *

**Chapter 1.2: The Orphanage**

Three good things came of my time at the Imperial Legion compound. The first was that the Legion practiced with their swords on the lawns of the quad that housed the orphanage. I would watch the practices with such an intensity that eventually they thought it would be fun to teach "the beast" swordplay. It turns out I had a natural ability.

The feel of a sword in my hand was like none other I had ever experienced. It became a part of me, an extension of my mind and heart. The metal warms to the touch of your hand as a lover would; the blade sings to you, and as your skill increases that familiar sound becomes a part of your senses. I would spar with my eyes closed, listening for the song of the opponent's blade, knowing just how to respond to it.

It became a beautiful dance; beginning by feeling the cool grass and clay beneath my feet, the smells around me so intense and distinct - old leather, steel, glycerin soap, neatsfoot oil, the sweetness of male sweat. I would close my eyes and take deep breaths, letting each scent linger in my nostrils like a friend…a familiar; each aroma a muse in its own right.

My senses attuned, honed; waiting for the moment…and then I would hear it, the sword leaving the sheath. As it releases from the confines that suffocated, the blade cries out as if to say, "I'm free!" There cannot be a sound more beautiful than that.

I never draw my sword first, or I may miss that symphony. The feelings it arouses in me are as powerful as a soldier may feel on hearing his comrades battle cry; or a patriot may feel on hearing his country's anthem sung.

Each movement of the blade creates a different vibration and tone, so even with your eyes closed you can tell what your opponent is doing, where the blade is at all times; whether he intends to thrust or sweep a limb. And there the dance is. You dodge or block, you can step forward to meet your partner in a parry of blades; the brief embracing of swords before the dance separates you once again.

I love fighting with blades…and it is there on the lawn of that prison that I knew; something deep inside me told me that I must be a warrior. It is in my blood, in my heart; It beats in me as surely as I breathe.

* * *

Alix Lencolia was the BladeMaster that came to give lessons to the Legionnaires when a new flock of recruits was brought in for training. I used to watch him from the window of the orphanage. That was before I was allowed out to practice with the veteran Legionnaires. Alix was teaching the recruits in the next quad when I came out to practice, and he must have spotted me. He came over when his blade instruction ended.

"I almost got stabbed by a recruit because I was watching you instead of what I should have been. Did I see you practicing with your eyes closed?" Alix sounded astonished. It was funny to see an adult gaping just like I do.

"Yes, I always do."

"How do you do it?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

He nodded, and I showed him. He even took his shoes off and closed his eyes, trying to do it with me. When he finally was feeling the clay beneath his feet and distinguishing the different scents in the air I said, "now stand perfectly still and be very quiet."

I drew my sword from my sheath slowly, savoring the sound of it.

"I've never heard it like this before!" His voice reflected awe.

Alix was still unable to distinguish the movements of the blade, and asked if I would practice with him so he could watch me do it with my eyes closed. Of course I did. He started off with all the moves I was used to, then did some I had never even seen him do in his training classes. I stopped him and opened my eyes.

"What was that you just did? And the one before? I've never seen those done in your training, why?"

"Those are moves only the masters know."

"Will you teach them to me?"

"Not today, but I promise I will."

My eyes must have shone with excitement at that, he laughed. He sat down on the grass then, and I knew my practice was over for that day.

"Is your father a Legionnaire? Does he work here?" Alix asked, it was the first time he had spoken to me as if I were a child.

"I don't have parents, I live in the orphanage over there." I pointed.

"They have an orphanage in the prison? I didn't know about it."

"We aren't usually allowed out when people are around. This is where they place the unadoptable children."

"Why are the children unadoptable?" His voice had softened.

"Beast races like me are not desired. Some are too old, people always want a baby. Once a child is old enough to get into trouble…"

"Do you get into trouble a lot?" Alix asked, his eyes lit with amusement.

"Oh…cough, cough…yes." I said in a mock discreet voice, covering it with a fake cough.

* * *

I was practicing my letters and a shadow fell across the parchment. I looked up to see High Commander Adamus Phillida standing in front of me.

"Pack your things, you are going for a home visit, and I expect you to make a good impression, is that understood?"

Alix had applied to adopt me. They were allowing him to have me visit his home for a weekend to see if he would still want me after getting to know me. I found out that is the law, they have to let him see what he is getting himself into. Commander Phillida wanted rid of me badly, I doubt he would forewarn Alix what I was like if given a choice in the matter.

It's not that I mean to misbehave, other than normal childhood pranks. Things just always seem to happen when I am around. There was never much for children to do in an orphanage based within a prison compound. I spent quite a bit of time prowling around seeking something to do.

Commander Phillida probably dreamed nightly of my adoption, or maybe even my demise after a few particular incidents. Then Hieronymus Lex removed himself to the South Watch Tower after being embarrassed and maybe a few other pranks. He refused to return while I remained. Then too, quite a few repairs needed were due to me. I have a tendency toward clumsiness. Yes, they were anxious for me to be adopted.

Two guards escorted me for my "probationary visitation." I was very nervous. Seeing Alix at the blade practice was different, it felt natural. Everything about this felt unnatural, formal and stiff. I felt like a prisoner being escorted by guards, and probably looked like one to people we passed.

The worst tension was about meeting Alix's girlfriend. He is a Breton, so I didn't picture it going over well with her, me being Khajiit. Memories of doors slamming in my face echoed through my mind the whole way. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of being adopted by Alix, who loved blades like I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Adoption**

The guards stopped at an Inn, I thought for a meal. My stomach was in knots, I knew I wouldn't be able to eat. As they were lifting me down from the horse, the door of the Inn opened and Alix came out. It turns out he lives here.

I felt shy and awkward, this was so different than when we met at the quad.

"It feels strange for only a short while, then they will leave and we will practice. Will that make you feel more comfortable?" Alix spoke in Khajiit! I looked up quickly and nodded.

My biggest surprise of all was that his girlfriend was a Khajiit like me…well, except she is not albino. Her name is S'Jirra. She told me they had prayed to Akatosh for a child and that I filled that bill just perfectly. I hoped they would still feel that way after they saw how I behaved. One of the guest rooms was set up for me, and they said it was to be my room from now on.

Commander Phillida had given Alix all the items that were found at the scene of my parent's death, so they must be planning to push this adoption through. Alix had cleaned my mother's pack, a locket, and a silver dagger that was found with them and gave them to me.

When the guards left Alix kept his promise and took me out to practice, teaching me some moves only the Masters know.

I won't lie and say I behaved the whole weekend. There was no sense in giving them a false impression that I would behave well. It was better they know the truth now than find out later. Some things got broken, and I did some things wrong, mostly pranks. Most weren't deliberate.

The worst thing I did was truly an accident. A forester that frequents the Inn tried to teach me some things about archery and even let me practice some with his bow till I accidentally stuck him with an arrow. That was the end of my archery lessons. I wasn't blamed for it…well, by anyone except him that is. He finally forgave me for it though. I found I have problems with aiming.

* * *

I discovered you could access the roof from the hill behind the Inn if you ran and then leaped. S'Jirra has hundreds of Jumbo potatoes around that she uses to make the best potato bread I have ever tasted. It was only natural for me to play with the potatoes on the roof because they would roll down it and drop off. A legionnaire was riding up for the luncheon and, well…it was too late, the potato was rolling down. It hit the ground behind the horse and rolled quickly under a bush. The horse went into a frenzy, dumping the mounted and taking off at a dead run. The Legionnaire didn't see me and blamed Alix, cursing him. I thought I was going to see a fight for a minute.

While on the roof I found a birds nest with baby birds in it. I brought it in to show S'Jirra, and an angry mother bird flew in behind me and disrupted the lunch crowd.

It was the last day of my probationary visitation when I tried to slide down the steps on a serving tray and crashed into Abhuki, knocking her down. She was carrying a platter of orders that flew out of her hands. Several things got broken and the orders had to be re-filled. Abhuki owns the Inn.

"It'll be a miracle from the Gods if we ever see another customer. These past two days have cost more than the entire year before." Abhuki grumbled.

It hit me then that Alix and S'Jirra may change their minds about wanting to adopt me. I think it showed on my face.

I ran outside and turned to face the door, my arms and legs rigid, waiting. If they came out carrying my things I would know. A flood of images etched in my mind began to haunt me; the universal look on the faces attached to all those rejections. Still, those were on sight; this would be someone who got to know me…that would have to be the ultimate rejection. Returning to the orphanage a failure…

My breathing constricted in my chest. I had to turn away from the door. I didn't want to see that same look…not from them. Not from Alix.

* * *

The sound of the creaking door was followed by a footfall I recognized as Alix's. I wished he had sent S'Jirra, I don't think I could bear hearing Alix say he had changed his mind.

His hand touched my shoulder, but I couldn't turn to face him. I kept my face averted. My heart was pounding in my chest and it hurt to breathe. His hand slid down my arm and turned my shaking hand palm up. I expected my mother's pack, or the dagger. Instead Alix placed his silver longsword in my hand.

Alix seemed to be struggling for the right words, searching within himself. The sword warmed in my hand, comforted. An old friend that is beside you when everyone else is gone. A tear slid down my cheek in spite of my effort to hold it back. And then Alix spoke.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would cause us to stop loving you, or wanting you to be our daughter. You need never be afraid again. You are as much a part of us as that sword is a part of you. That is my silver longsword, I've had it since I was your age. I am pledging it to you as a vow that I mean this from the heart. You need never doubt our love again."

"I can't behave, no matter how hard I try." My voice was raw.

"Then I guess our lives will be that much more exciting for you being with us."

The air released from my chest in a rush, breaking the hold I had on my control. Alix held me tight and let me cry a while, then asked me to test out his sword. It was a beautiful one.

Alix said that everything he knew of blades came from here, pointing to his head. He said with me it all came from my heart, and that was a gift.

The Gods couldn't have picked a better home for me, they both doted on me, even after they saw how I behaved. Alix said he doesn't believe in breaking a child's spirit by punishing them for ill deeds. I told him I hoped they were on good terms with the Gods then, and he laughed.

I had to leave the dagger there when they took me back to the compound at the end of my probationary visitation. Alix said Commander Phillida wouldn't sleep nights if he knew I was armed. He lay the dagger on my dresser and said it would be there waiting for me to come home. They escorted me back and then went immediately to start the adoption proceedings.

* * *

The third good thing was a matter of perfect timing, although I did not consider it a good thing when it first happened. Being a ward of the state you are sometimes given the opportunity for a benefactor to pay for schooling. Fathis Aren comes annually to choose one orphan to receive a year paid tuition at the school of magic, the Arcane. He is a philanthropist and loves magic. It is a real opportunity for a needy child who would not else get the chance; at least that is what we were told.

Eavesdropping netted me much more information than that though. I did not start out to eavesdrop, I was sneaking through the Legion dorms to pull a prank, but they were awake so I was frozen in place waiting till I could either sneak on through or go back the way I came. I was not sure what it all meant, but as the conversation continued it nearly caused my eyes to fall from my head.

They started off talking about Fathis being the Castle Bravil Court Mage and said he was a whiz at conjuration. Someone said he always looked bored.

"Yes, his expression is that of perpetual boredom, as if he will die of ennui at any given moment if his age doesn't get him first." One man made his voice airy and drawled his words to mock Fathis.

"He isn't bored, that is just the way he looks. He just thinks he is better than anyone in the working class." Someone said.

"True there." A deep voice grunted.

"He is bored. Court life will drag the life out of you." An older voice sounded.

"Are you kidding me? All the women he gets? How could he be bored?" I recognized that voice, it was a younger guard.

"Pilus is right! He can't be bored. He gets it more than Uriel Septim, and without someone like Ocato procuring them and sneaking them to his quarters. I heard women come to Fathis. My theory is he donates to the orphans because he knows he fathered over half of them, the rest are Uriel's so he considers it his patriotic duty to care for them as well." Another voice said. Raucous laughter followed.

* * *

"He's a womanizer all right. He could repopulate Cyrodiil singlehandedly if the need arose. I've heard some stories you wouldn't believe! Married women seek him, I know that for a fact." Someone else jumped into the conversation.

"Get out of here!" Something was thrown and hit the wall with a thud.

"He's not exaggerating! I've heard them, and met some of the women too. You forget I used to work the gates. You hear and see everything there." The voice was older sounding.

"You aren't kidding. I worked them for a while myself. You wouldn't believe some of the things I heard!" Another piped in.

"Well I worked mounted for five years, and I'm telling you that I couldn't take a step in Cyrodiil without tripping over one of Uriel's bastards, and there were always two of Fathis's standing behind them." Another older sounding voice said. A roar of loud laughter and jeering followed.

"How many of your own did you trip over Leland?" Someone called out.

"Fathis isn't much older than I am, and I'm telling you from the day he became a teen there has not been one single…"

"What was that?" It was the young guard.

"What?"

"I heard something, like a cough."

All the men started fake coughing, and it was all I could do not to laugh, but instead I took advantage of the noise and slipped back to my room.

The paperwork was not completed yet for Alix and S'Jirra to adopt me; so I was there the day Fathis Aren came to find the right orphan to receive the benefit of an education at the Arcane University.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Day Of Fathis Aren**

Only the beautiful and perfect children were put on display when rich people showed up with their gold pouches opened. 'Beast races' and even Redguards were kept out of sight. A row of immaculate and intelligent children was lined up for him to interview.

My future was already secured, my adoption in the works. I had no desire for this benefit, nor was I interested in the magic arts. What I did was merely for a prank, to shock the rich Court Mage when he saw me among the ranks of immaculate Imperial children.

I had managed to get the window open and was planning to drop down and stand in line with the others. When I climbed out on the ledge though, it frightened what must have been all of Tamriel's pigeon population into flight at once. They circled back to defend their roosting spot and chaos followed.

Some of them made a bee-line for the window I had opened, frightening the other children that had been banned from attending Fathis Aren's arrival. They barreled down the steps and burst screaming out the door.

An air attack of no small proportions began on the row of immaculate children, and they were shrieking and crying as they dodged the pigeon attacks.

Some windows were broken in the melee that ensued, and the office of Commander Phillida was compromised. He charged out of his office followed by several Imperial Guards with the angry birds in hot pursuit.

Fathis Aren arrived just in time to see the pandemonium. Commander Phillida and the Imperial Guards were chasing me across the quad screaming foul curses at me. I looked back to see if they were gaining on me and was mesmerized by the enormous glob of pigeon poop splashed across Commander Phillida's brow that was dripping down.

Not wanting to miss the moment the bird droppings actually dripped into his open mouth as he bellowed curses at me, I continued to run forward while craning my head behind to watch. At the last second before crashing into him, I glanced ahead to see a blue Dunmer watching the scene with a look of unholy amusement on his face.

I leaped onto his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging tightly.

"Save me!" I gasped in Khajiit as Commander Phillida and the Imperial Guards came roaring up.

* * *

My motto is 'when in doubt, fake a faint' so I did, letting my head loll back and my arms droop down limply.

"Little minx. It rather looks like they need saving from you." Fathis said quietly, and in perfect Khajiit.

I stiffened, opening one eye to see if I had really heard right. As if he knew I would do that, he was watching my face and caught me. His slanted red eyes were laughing.

I veiled my eyes once again by letting the long lashes close down, leaving just a slit open that I could watch the action.

When they saw it was Fathis Aren, Commander Phillida and the guards pulled to a stop and tried to act dignified. That is hard to do with angry red faces covered in pigeon poop.

"Sir, we apologize for this disruption; I can't imagine what you must be thinking. I assure you…" Commander Phillida began, pulling a hankie out and wiping the bird droppings from his face.

"Am I to assume by this greeting that you were not expecting my arrival today?" Fathis asked, his voice inscrutable.

"No sir, I mean yes sir. We expected you. I mean you were expected. We have some candidates over here, if you would like to…guards, get Maxical and take her and the others back inside so Fathis can meet the children we have selected for his…that is the children that show promise." Commander Phillida pointed to all the (once immaculate) children who were now a mess, their hair and clothing askew and covered in bird droppings, as was the lawn around them.

"I have never asked for a selection, you were to show me all. Have I been wrong in assuming you followed my instructions, and that the determination of promise would be left up to me." Fathis sounded stern. If fiery red eyes can look cold, his did.

"No sir. Well, to be honest sir, we were under the…that is to say we thought you only meant the human children." Phillida corrected himself.

"I never said that." Fathis sounded angry.

* * *

While still trying to give the appearance of being blacked out, I had buried my face in Fathis's neck and was sniffing loudly. He was scented! I had never smelled a man wearing scent before.

The guards were trying to pull me out of Fathis's arms and I clung tighter around his neck, giving up my fake blackout.

"Is this child to be punished?" Fathis's voice indicated no preference in the matter, but the guards stopped tugging at me.

"Yes sir!…Er, what would you have us do sir?" Phillida hemmed and hawed.

"When they said you were a womanizer, was it because you wear scent like a woman?" I asked in Khajiit. Fathis nearly choked.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, speaking in Khajiit.

"I hear talk. They said Court life dragged the life out of you and that you were about to die of ennui."

"It does." He continued speaking only in Khajiit.

"They said you could re-populate Cyrodiil single-handedly if the need arose. Is that true? What does it mean?" I leaned closer and sniffed him some more.

Fathis was definitely choking now. "I don't want to hear any more things you have heard. You should never repeat what you hear when you eavesdrop, which I am sure you did to have heard that." He sounded stern, but his red eyes looked amused.

"But if I don't know what something means, how can I know not to repeat it? Is it something…shocking?" I tried to sound innocent, but was intrigued. It was obviously forbidden knowledge, that made it much more interesting.

"You are too young to be overhearing these things. That should be a lesson not to eavesdrop." Fathis said in Khajiit, his voice struggling to stay stern. There was laughter behind it, and his eyes held the same.

* * *

"I did not set out to eavesdrop. I was sneaking through the men's dorms and had to wait till they slept."

"What were you doing sneaking through the men's dorms then?" He sounded mad that time.

"It is so boring here. There is nothing to do. Sometimes when I can't stand it another second I do a prank. That is what I was doing. When they sleep I put their hands in water. It causes them to loose their bladders in their beds. I did it to Hieronymus Lex and he was so upset he moved to the South Watch Tower and refuses to come back till I am gone."

Fathis started to laugh at that, but then got serious. "I understand boredom very well. But you must not ever go in those dorms at night like that again. Men can be dangerous sometimes, and you could be harmed. Give me your word you will not sneak into the dorms again, do I have it then? And no crossed fingers behind my neck, I felt that."

"Do I have to spit on my hand?"

"I hope you won't. I may drop you quickly if I see spit."

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and sniffed him some more. "You sure smell good Fathis Aren. When I am grown I want to marry a man who smells just like you."

"You, my girl, are a little minx!" Fathis said. "Remember what I said, never go in there again."

Khajiit read people through their eyes, and I found Fathis to be not what I expected at all. I was determined to learn what those things I found out in my covert listening meant now that I knew they were forbidden knowledge.

Fathis gave orders that I had better not be punished.

The end result of that day was that Fathis went before the Elder Council and sought enactment of laws that would make it the responsibility of each county to share in the housing and upbringing of orphans in Cyrodiil. They would no longer be raised in the Imperial Prison compound.

He also set up a fund so when donations for the orphans came in, they would be divided equally among the counties. He made the first donation.

* * *

"Maxical, there is a visitor for you." Commander Phillida had an odd look on his face.

I was surprised to see Fathis Aren below. "Fathis!" I ran toward him with a smile, then looked around. "They said I had a visitor." I thought it might be Alix.

"I'm the visitor." Fathis said, smiling. "You looked glad to see me, come. Take a turn in the yard with me, I have something to talk to you about."

"Am I in trouble for those things I said? I didn't know what they meant…then." I had found out exactly what they meant since, and flushed.

"Of course you are not in trouble. I came to tell you about a plan for your future. I am giving a full scholarship for you to attend the Arcane University."

"But I'm getting adopted, I don't need to know anything now." The fear hit me that the adoption had fallen through.

"I talked to Alix and S'Jirra before coming here. They are thrilled for you to have this opportunity."

* * *

I thought the matter would have been dropped after I went to live with Alix and S'Jirra.

It was too quiet; a tangible stillness that tells a child that their parents are discussing them, deliberately keeping their voices down so you don't hear them. It woke me up with a bad feeling. It was like the calm before the storm.

Soundlessly I slipped out of bed and down the hallway. I listened at the top of the stairs, it's the only way to find out something you want to know. Sure enough it was me they were talking about. Khajiit don't whisper quietly, I could hear S'Jirra clearly. When Alix talked it was just like the low rumble of thunder in the distance, I couldn't make out a word he said.

I leaned over the top step straining my ears to hear what Alix was saying and lost my balance, tumbling down the stairs.

"What are you discussing about me behind my back? I'm not going away to any school, I don't want to!" I learned early that a good offensive attack is best when you are caught doing something wrong.

"What are you doing up?" Alix asked, his face a pinkish shade from being caught in a discussion he wanted no part of in the first place.

S'Jirra took the bull by the horns. "You knew about this already, Fathis told you…remember?"

"But I'm only twelve! I won't be old enough to even leave the house for…(I was trying to count in my head). Realizing I was putting my case at a disadvantage I stopped quickly and went back on the attack.

"I don't need to know any more than Alix does, if he didn't need to learn it why should I?" I had caught the look on Alix's face and knew I had an ally.

"Besides, I want to stay right here and work in this Inn when I get old enough." I threw in as an afterthought. That was my mistake. Suddenly my ally began rethinking his position.

* * *

"Come here Maxical," Alix patted his lap. I did, and sat down still believing he was on my side. Alix gave me a hug and stroked my hair for a minute before shattering that image.

"That's different. I had to fight to survive, I didn't have a choice. A tiny thing like you needs to be able to fight with magic and protect herself. You'll meet girls your own age too, something you'll never be able to do in this Inn. And I won't see you as a servant in an Inn, so you can get that right out of your head."

Alix effectively argued S'Jirra's point for her. She sat down and let him run with it.

"It's because I'm an albino, isn't it! You think people will pick on me?" I was sullen, angry at myself for having changed Alix's stand on the issue.

"That sword isn't going to heal you when you are hit." Alix said firmly. All hope was lost when Alix got firm.

I cried and pleaded, but it did no good. I promised everything I could think of, including good behavior which I am sure they knew was a promise I couldn't keep.

The day I had to leave I clung to Alix's neck and just kept sobbing, "Please don't send me away, please. How can I live without you?"

Alix glanced over at S'Jirra, he looked devastated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: School Years**

My first letters home were mostly begging for Alix to come get me and bring me home. I finally realized they would not give in, I would have to make the best of it. It turned out that I actually loved school and made some very close friends there. Alix and Fathis got daily mailings from the Arcane about my behavior of course, but I only got in major trouble a few times.

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

You may be getting a letter from Raminus Polus, but there is no proof I was involved.

Raminus Polus is upset by something that occurred, but since Tar-Meena sleeps heavily she could not say whether I left my bed. It seems someone entered the upstairs Mage Apprentice quarters and dipped their hands in water while they slept. Raminus is just mad because he was sleeping in there and suffered some embarrassment.

He doesn't feel comfortable sleeping anymore, and has been spotted pacing in the public areas at night. He sleeps in the mornings while we are in class.

For your own peace of mind, it may be best if you just tear up any letters from the school that aren't from me.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

If you get a letter from Irlav Jarol, please do not worry that I will be expelled no matter what he says. We all have boot blacking, I'm not the only one that had a tin of it, and any one of us could have used ours up. Alix, it does eventually wear out of skin, does it not? Everything is fine here other than that.

If you just tear up any letters that are not from me you will have less worries.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

If you get a letter from Raminus Polus, he is just being spiteful. Not everyone can get the hang of conjuration their first semester. No one was hurt badly.

Speaking of hurt though, several of my classmates have had to be healed.

My professor says I can cast destruction spells with the pros but my aim is so bad that I should apply to fight with the enemies for my allies protection.

I was forced to drop out of Archery class, please don't tell Forester, it may bring up some bad memories.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

First off, I am not writing because I have gotten into trouble. Other than the watermelon incident in which no one could prove it was me because - well never mind. Irlav Jarol just always blames everything that happens on me.

This is an important questionnaire I need filled out for school. Please put a check mark in the box below that is the truth:

If letters come from the University that haven't come from me, do you read them?

Yes _ NO _

Please check off the correct box and send this letter back to me. This is important, so please hurry and get it back to me as soon as possible.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

You may be receiving a letter from Arch Mage Traven and possibly the Imperial Legion, but you can ignore them now. I was in trouble, but Fathis Aren fixed everything. He paid off the guard with a large check and made a huge donation to the Arcane University.

We were just borrowing the horse, not stealing it. The horse wasn't hurt, and the guard said he will press no charges since Fathis paid him so well.

I had to clean up the manure in Arch Mage Traven's bedroom, so I've already been punished. Oh, and Fathis replaced the Arch Mage's blanket with one much nicer, since the horse chewed up the old one.

Fathis was not mad at all, he did that thing with his lips that you do Alix, when you don't want someone to know you are smiling. Alix, it was just an experiment, not a prank, I promise.

Arch Mage Traven said he has begun praying to Akatosh for me to graduate. He said I have high spirits. He never stays mad long if everyone would just stop bringing things to his attention.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

You may be receiving a letter from Arch Mage Traven and Irlav Jarol. I already wrote Fathis and asked him to pay for the windows in the Arch Mage's tower. I was not aiming at the windows so was able to honestly tell him that it was an accident.

Irlav Jarol has at least a dozen robes just like that one. How he thinks I can get his robe down from there, I don't know. I offered to blast it down with a spell and Arch Mage Traven turned as white as me and forbade me do it.

My best friend is Delphine Jend, and she has asked me to come visit her in Bravil after I graduate. She said she would help me get on with the Mages Guild there. I want to visit her…but not work there. I found out there is an Arena here where people can fight with swords! That's what I want to do.

Delphine has a VELVET dress that is almost as nice as Fathis's clothing. I hope I can have a dress like that some day. (HINT, HINT, Alix?)

Arch Mage Traven said I have wicked imps in my eyes, but he was not terribly mad when he said it.

I would really feel so much better if I knew you would not read any letters from this University that did not come from me. There is no point hearing everything from them too, and their versions may be biased. I wouldn't feel so compelled to fill up my letters with all my misdeeds if I wasn't sure you were hearing the wrong things from someone else. I don't like having to disclose my every move this way.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

I may be expelled. You may be receiving a letter from Arch Mage Traven. He is very upset with me. I wrote Fathis and asked him if he could pay for the damages to the grounds. It really was an accident, and that's the truth this time. Fathis said he will pay for them to lay a nice lawn and garden there. I may have talked them out of expelling me since I only lack five or so semesters from graduation.

Arch Mage Traven is going over my grades and see if I can graduate earlier than the six years. He said he had brown hair when I came and now it is all gray, but that's not true, his hair is the same color it was when I came.

I really didn't mean to do it.

Love, M

* * *

Dear Alix and S'Jirra -

Good news! I am graduating early! Arch Mage Traven said since I did so well in some classes and really applied myself that he will let me slide on the others!

He said he needed a long vacation after I graduate, and I invited him to the Faregyl. He declined saying he would rather visit the planes of Oblivion to get some peace. His eyes twinkled when he said it, he was just joking.

My best friend Delphine will be getting an award for one of her spells, the Arcane is very excited about it. It is called "Enemies Explode." She is giving me a copy as a graduation present. Delphine said not to worry about me blowing up anything like I did here, she thinks it's fixed now. I can't wait for you to meet her.

The graduation ceremony is going to be in two weeks on Loredas, I hope you will both be there I miss you! I am writing Fathis and asking him to come too.

Love, M

* * *

"Fathis, I believe you encourage that child in her mischief by laughing each time." Arch Mage Traven said in his sternest voice.

"Oh Traven, she is unspoiled. Would you have me read her a lecture? I won't you know." Fathis said, smiling at Maxical's latest caper.

"I would use the term spoiled rather. She is turning this campus upside down." Traven's voice reflected his exasperation.

"Irlav Jarol brings it on himself. She is a child with high spirits, that is all. That energy will naturally find a more suitable outlet as she matures. This campus could use some life thrown into it. A morgue has more life in it than Jarol has. The man is positively Friday-faced. He needs to be retired, or not be in a position to incite the young children." Fathis signed his name with a flourish on another large donation to the Arcane University.

As he handed it over Fathis added, "Traven, did you never think of hanging your professor's robes from the towers?"

While Arch Mage Traven was reaching his hand for the donation, his mind was going back in time to a particular professor whose robes had hung from a certain spire "I never tried to blast them up there using a spell, nor broke windows in the process."

Fathis leaned over and shook Arch Mage Traven's hand. "For a second there, I saw a flash of wicked imps in your eyes Traven. Let the child grow as she will. The world will smother that life out of her soon enough and I can stand the Septims for any inconvenience."

Arch Mage Traven shook his head, leaning back in his chair as he watched Fathis exit. His mind traveled once again to that professor. Fathis did have a point, Irlav put him strongly in mind of the man.

It would be hard to imagine anything could smother the life out of Maxical. She always stood smiling at him as he berated her for her misdeeds, the imps dancing in her eyes.

* * *

The crowds were gathering on the lawn for the graduation ceremonies. Scanning the crowd I caught sight of Fathis Aren. I tried to twist my head to watch him getting seated although we were instructed to keep our faces forward. As Raminus Polus walked by he clamped his hand on the top of my head and twisted it back to the front.

The image of Raminus and Irlav dancing because I was leaving sprang into my mind and I snickered.

Raminus scowled and whispered, "This is a solemn occasion, there will be none of your hi-jinks." Delphine Jend waited till he passed and then did an extremely accurate imitation of him into my ear. I snorted and Raminus spun around glaring. He has never forgiven me for the bed-wetting incident.

Delphine had to go up first for her award on the 'Enemies Explode' spell. She had already graduated long since but had come here to work on a spell that would make her famous.

I tried to keep my head forward and just turn my eyes to scan the crowds again. Where were Alix and S'Jirra? Fathis was in the front row reserved for important personages, and wearing a robe of such thick black velvet that he looked like a king in it. He saw me looking and winked at me. I smiled and winked back. I heard the slow hiss of Raminus' exhaled breath and turned my eyes to the front again.

When it was my turn to go onto the stage my foot caught in my robe and I stumbled on the step up. I caught myself so I didn't actually fall. Fathis was grinning and Raminus was glaring darts at me.

I made the rest of the walk to the platform with no mishaps. Raminus gave me my graduation robes and began to read off my accomplishments. When he read the part where I had mastered in Conjuration I looked over at Fathis to see if he had heard. He smiled at me. He already knew, there was no surprise in his eyes.

Fathis loves Conjuration. I hated it, but worked hard to pass it because I knew it meant so much to him, and he had done so much for me. I hope he was never informed about the Daedra incident.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Graduation Day**

Fathis kept true to his word and checked on my progress regularly through my years here at the Arcane. Still, even though he wasn't surprised, it felt good knowing he was proud of me. I could read that in his eyes.

He really surprised me. He never got angry at me for the trouble I got in even when it cost him a lot of Septims. A few times I thought it had even tickled him a bit. We became friends, and I wrote to him all the time, not just when I was in trouble.

Fathis did a wonderful thing for me, paying for me to get an education like this, using his influence to get me into the University, checking up on me like he has done, and keeping me out of trouble. I tried to throw him a look of gratitude while it was fresh on my mind. Raminus paused, his eyes steaming, but then resumed his recitation.

I had really come to love Fathis. I had learned enough about him through eavesdropping to know that his longest relationship lasted till dawn the next morning. More cases than not it was over five minutes past the end of the deed. I can't say knowing that stopped my dreams of him. I told him I would save myself for the day he decided to settle down if I hadn't died of old age before then. He laughed and touched my cheek. I was serious, and I think he saw it in my eyes. In my mind the promise was made. I would save myself for him.

I had gotten my blue show since the last time I had seen Fathis. It displayed prominently across my nose and forehead in a radiant splash of color against my white. I wondered if he would notice and think about that promise. I was only seventeen, it was earlier than most Khajiit get it. I actually didn't feel any different, and wasn't sure if I was supposed to.

The blue show is a Rite of Passage for a female Khajiit, it means we have reached our sexual maturity and is even more telling than the swelling of breasts. It is a point of pride, and is usually highly celebrated. I was the only Khajiit at the Arcane, so mine went unnoticed, even when I spiked my bangs so people would see it.

In the last five and a half years, almost the only time I saw Fathis was when I was in trouble for something. I sat by the windows in class and watched for him to come if I had done something wrong. Every time he set foot on the campus I would excuse myself from class saying I had to use the bathroom, then run to Arch Mage Traven's tower and wait at the base of it for Fathis to exit, searching his face to see if he was angry. If there had been a way to listen through those transport portals I would have eavesdropped on his conversations with Arch Mage Traven.

Each time Fathis saw me waiting for him there, he would always smile at me and spend a few minutes talking to me. He would always speak to me in Khajiit, he knows a lot of different languages. I lived for the days he would come, even though it meant I had gotten into trouble.

* * *

These past years at the Arcane seemed to have flown by. I suddenly understood why a lot of the students stayed and just hung around campus after graduation. It was like a piece of you was left behind if you walked out those gates for good. I wanted to capture this moment in my memory and never forget it, standing up there taking my diplomas.

I turned my head and scanned the audience for S'Jirra and Alix. Raminus' breath exhaled, so I turned back. He was nearing the classes I did not do well in. I wished he would stop now before he got to the rest of the grades.

I mastered in all the magic disciplines except Restoration. That is to say, I could cast the highest level spells. It looks good on paper, but I still couldn't aim, so they were pretty much wasted on me. I still fried my friends every time I cast, even in the practice room where you aim at a stationary board. Somehow the fireball would curve around and hit a student in the room every time, sending them to Arch Mage Traven for healing. It got so when I walked in to practice the place would empty out.

During the field trials where students were chosen for teams, I was always the last one standing waiting to be chosen. Whoever was stuck with me would always throw a fit. I would notice jockeying going on, where my team leader would offer up all kinds of great things to get the other teams to trade me for their worst caster.

It is not just distance casting that I have a problem with. Part of the reason I couldn't pass Restoration was that I could not hit myself with the spell. The day I was practicing conjuration and turned the hostile Daedra loose on campus accidentally, I was attacked by my own conjured Daedra like everyone else was. I was trying to heal myself, and kept healing the Daedra that the rest of the others were trying to kill.

My aim is not something I can take pride in. It is not limited to magic either. I wasn't allowed to even pick up a bow to look at while on campus either. Arch Mage Traven said because of me he could get a post grad degree in healing injuries that involved an arrow wound. Delphine said I was a trick shooter because I would aim in front of me and hit someone standing behind me. I definitely have aiming issues.

I won't get into the blunt weapon issues, but with Blades…I was outstanding. I tested through my masters in Blade without taking a class, that was because Alix taught me the master moves.

The rest of the courses that I didn't do well in were Calculations, Enchanting, Speechcraft, Alchemy, and Block.

* * *

Arch Mage Traven came and shook my hand, his eyes were twinkling - probably with excitement that I was leaving. He gave me a list of trainers in Restoration. When I told him I'd much rather come back to the Arcane for my post grads in Restoration his face turned white as my fur.

When I stepped down off the stage I saw Fathis starting to head my way. I raked my fingers through my bangs trying to gap them in the middle of my forehead so he would see my blue show. I think he did, he got an odd look on his face. Kind of stunned. No one on campus knew what it stood for, but I knew Fathis would. Khajiit read people through their eyes, I looked into his and saw shock. He did notice. I guess the shock is because I was only seventeen, most Khajiit don't get their blue show for another few years.

"You've done well Maxical. You have really grown up and made me very proud of you. I bought you a few presents for your graduation, and an early birthday present. You will be 18 soon, but I couldn't wait to give it to you." Fathis was looking deeply into my face as he spoke.

I fought blushing and hope I smiled. I wanted to thank him for everything like the adult he said I was becoming, but instead I blurted out, "Presents?"

Fathis face lit up in a smile. "I see you have grown into a typical woman." he said, obviously pleased by my response.

"This comes all the way from Shivering Isles, you can't find one like this in all of Cyrodiil."

* * *

That was when he gave me the golden armor. I had it for exactly six hours before a bandit cracked my skull with a hammer and stole it. That was the beginning of all the problems between Fathis and me.

Fathis wasn't escorting me home, and it turned out he had come in Alix and S'Jirra's stead. I had to make the trip alone. I watched Fathis make his way through the crowds and out the gate and suddenly I felt very alone, even in this crowd of people.

It was a Khajiit highwayman that stopped me. He demanded my money, his foul breath wafting through my whiskers. I tried to use my Eye of Khajiit but it didn't work on him.

"Don't waste your time, that won't work on me!" He said in a gravely voice. When he spoke some spittle from his mouth landed on my face. I thought I would vomit on the spot.

He jerked the pack from my hands and I saw him pull out the golden armor. I had no sword to fight him, having just left school. I started fumbling to find a fire spell, crying because I was scared and because he had taken the armor.

While I fought him another Khajiit came up behind me and bashed me in the head with his sledgehammer. I went down like a stone, and they took the armor Fathis had given me. They emptied out my pack, taking everything. I was left lying naked in the road in a pool of blood. I could feel it's hot dampness sticking to the skin of my back and arms.

My head felt like it had been split in two. I began casting healing spells as rapidly as I could, but with my poor restoration skills I was bleeding out faster than I was healing.

I prayed for Akatosh to send someone to help me, but no one came. My magicka was drained and I was still bleeding heavily. In my weakened state it was hard to keep casting.

I started to cry, and it made me feel weaker and that my situation was even more hopeless. I had to stop doing that or I would die. I could not raise my head at all, each movement sent such a pain through my head that I felt I would rather die than suffer it another second.

* * *

I was still laying there when the sun came up. Akatosh may not have sent me help, but no more enemies came, thank goodness. There would have been nothing I could do if they had. My magicka was spent staying alive, there would be none left for defense.

My throat ached for water, and I could smell the Rumare so near. I managed to roll over and pull myself the short distance off the road and tumbled down the hill into the water. At first I was afraid I would pass out and drown, so I cast a water breathing spell quickly just in case. I hated to waste the magicka that I needed to heal, but it would do me no good to drown while saving the magicka for healing.

The water felt good on my wounds, and I gulped some down as well. Fearing the blood in the water would draw mud crabs to me, I forced myself to move further down toward the Old Bridge. I was too weak to even fight a mud crab right now.

I pulled myself up underneath the bridge to hide till I could heal. I kept washing my wounds in the water and casting healing spells till I finally found my strength coming back to me.

I thought about the golden armor and started crying again. I had not even had it more than a few hours and it was gone. I could not replace it, Fathis had gotten it someplace called Shivering Isles. That was no where in Cyrodiil that I ever heard of. What would Fathis think?

"What am going to do now?" I wondered desperately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Golden Armor**

Fathis Aren stepped out of the Main Ingredient and immediately encountered the aroma of steaks being grilled that was billowing out of the chimney at the Merchants Inn restaurant. A delicate breeze twirled the scent in a dance under the noses of the pedestrians, Fathis noticed several lifting their noses to the air to catch a better whiff of it. His stomach rumbled its response.

He still had an appointment with Varnado at the Best Defense to discuss the armors he had seen on his recent trip to the Shivering Isles, and had to walk right past the door of the Merchants Inn for the meeting. He found his head turned of its own volition towards that door as he passed and forced himself to look ahead again. Maybe Varnado would be willing to close up a little early if Fathis offered to treat his meal. After all, it was a business discussion for Varnado.

With that in mind Fathis stepped into the doorway of the Best Defense and hailed Varnado, but the words died on his lips as soon as he set foot in the shop. There, hanging on display was the golden armor he had given Maxical at her graduation! He couldn't be right! Surely it was a different armor, but no. There was the M he had engraved in the armor! The satchel of alchemy ingredients in Fathis's hand dropped to the floor.

Rage building quickly inside him caused his face to take on a purplish hue and what appeared to be steamy vapor seemed to emanate from the vicinity of his face. With what can only be described as a restrained growl, Fathis asked Varnado where he had that armor from.

Varnado stepped from behind the counter and started over to Fathis calling, "A Khajiit brought that in a couple weeks ago, nice, isn't it? Are you interested in..." Varnado blanched, his speech coming to a grinding halt as he stepped back from Fathis Aren.

Without another word, Fathis turned on his heel and stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him and leaving the satchel filled with Alchemy ingredients on the floor.

Fathis was in a towering rage when he left the shop, all thoughts of hunger burned away by the hot rage that was filling him. As he strode through the Imperial City to the stables people were glancing up at him then hurrying out of his way.

He leapt on his horse's back in one jump. Without bothering to undo the fence, Fathis put his horse at the gate and squeezed his thighs with such force that the horse did not balk, but leapt cleanly over the fence.

Fathis pushed his horse into a full gallop and kept that pace for the full trip to the Faregyl Inn.

* * *

It was an ugly scene. I would never pawn anything Fathis gave me, but that is exactly what he thought I had done. The one who robbed me was a Khajiit, he must have pawned it. Fathis assuming the worst of me…that hurt. Fathis being mad at me…that hurt badly. In all the years I'd known him, and all the things I had done and gold I had cost him, that was the first time he was ever angry with me.

Sometimes when your Speechcraft is low like mine, you just can't explain yourself right to an angry Dunmer. I looked into his eyes and tried to plead with him to let me explain, but about that time S'Jirra stepped up to him like a raging mother bear. He left angry.

On top of that incident, S'Jirra and Alix discovered a rather large key amongst my things. Fathis had given me the key to a Wizards tower he bought up in the Jerall Mountains in case I wanted to use it or live up there. He said I could have it, it was all set up for a mage. That was part of the presents from him at my graduation.

Alix and S'Jirra added that key together with Fathis coming in a rage. Then somehow my blue show got thrown into the conjecture, I guess because I hadn't had it the last time they saw me. They calculated all this and came up with a scenario that hadn't happened…yet. And with Fathis mad at me it didn't look likely to happen any time soon.

I'm not going to say they raged at me, because they didn't. But they were…concerned. In spite of the fact that I had the show to prove I was mature, at seventeen they felt I was too young to start acting like a woman.

I proved to them how mature I was by running away. I didn't go far, and it wouldn't be hard for Alix to figure out where I was if he remembered what I had written him in my letters from the Arcane. I went to the Imperial City Arena. I cried the whole way there.

* * *

While passing through the Market District on my way I hunted down my armor, it was hanging on display at the Best Defense.

"How much for the gold armor?" I asked the man who introduced himself as Maro Rufus.

"Better ask Varnado," Maro stated, then followed me over to Varnado's counter. He stepped behind the counter and elbowed Varnado. "She's wanting to know about that gold armor." Maro said, not taking his eyes off me.

Varnado instantly looked over at me, then both of them were leering like they had an inside joke.

"How much for the armor?" I repeated. They just kept leering and elbowing each other. My red-haired temper started flaring, and this seemed to amuse them further.

Finally Varnado quoted a price that made my heart drop. There was no way I could come up with that kind of money, no wonder Fathis had been angry when he thought I had sold his armor, it had cost him a small fortune!

As I was leaving the shop disheartened, I looked back to see them elbowing each other and laughing. I looked down to see if my armor was undone or something, and found it had mud splashes from the walk here. Maybe I should clean up before going to ask for work at the Arena.

Before I was halfway down the street I looked back to see Varnado and Maro standing outside the shop pointing at me and jabbing each other, laughing. I stopped and checked my armor again to see if something was showing that shouldn't be. My eyes fell on the white of my hand.

"Oh, it's because I'm an albino…those bastards."

As I was walking to the Arena I passed a storefront window and caught a glimpse of myself. My hair was bedraggled and my eyes were swollen and a puffy red from crying. I had splotches of mud everywhere.

I hurried down to the Lake Rumare and bathed in it, scrubbing my armor. I had no comb, so I ran my fingers repeatedly through my hair to train it into some semblance of order. I splashed water on my face, but doubt it helped much.

* * *

The Arena was filthy; I shouldn't have bothered cleaning up. Blood smeared the walls; the place reeked of death, blood, sweat, and something else really disgusting. Everyone was pretty rude to me, but surprisingly I was given a chance to be a combatant by Owyn, the Blademaster.

My first few fights were over with before they even started. I may have been a raw pit dog here, but could have swung my blade against much higher skilled men than they were sending in. They died quicker than a mud crab would have.

My thoughts about that were soon realized. The Yellow team started sending in ringers. I don't know, maybe they thought Owyn was doing that sending me in.

Since I was a runaway, I always wore an eye mask so no one would know who I was. I made it part of my Arena persona. Okay, so I am not the brightest person in Cyrodiil. The fact that I was a white Khajiit could still clearly be seen. I found out later that my name was posted on a board out front too. There are times in your life when you do stupid things, and later on you look back at them and laugh…I doubt I will ever look back on that with anything but humiliation.

* * *

One day the Yellow team sent in three combatants at once to fight me. Owyn tried to stop it but there was nothing in the books that forbid it. I was surrounded quickly and realized I was outmatched this time. I made the mistake of backing myself up against the wall and immediately they swarmed in like a disturbed hive of hornets. I had one in front of me and one on either side. I was going to go down, and fast. I was afraid for the first time since I joined the Arena.

Khajiit have an evil eye that frightens anyone that sees it. It is kind of like a spell. It was my only option to get out of the situation. The man in front of me got the full force of it when I cast it. He ran yelling for me not to kill him, and I followed as fast as my feet could carry me. He left a trail of pee as he ran from me. The crowd was laughing, so I pointed out his trail of urine with my sword making my mouth into a big O as I chased the man. They roared.

I was trying to stab him in the liver as he ran away from me, and finally managed to pierce him. He didn't die, but it injured him pretty badly. I think I took out a kidney.

The other two men didn't know what happened, and it took them a few seconds to come after me. It was enough time for me to chase down 'I P Freely' and take him out from behind.

At least it was a little more evenly matched now, if you could call it that. These men were both good fighters, and quite a bit taller than me. They had more strength too. I started using the moves Alix taught me and combined it with a whole lot of running away to avoid fighting two at once.

The crowd was in a mood to laugh. I didn't know if I was leaving the Arena today, no one ever does when they walk in. But if I was going down, I wanted to be remembered. I started making my tail do funny things like I used to get in trouble for at the Arcane.

I would face my tail to the crowd and make it look like a question mark, as if saying "What are they going to do next?" I was facing the combatants, so they couldn't figure out why the crowd was laughing so hard.

The thing about the crowds at the Arena, they just want to be entertained. It doesn't matter if you make them laugh, cry, or scream. If you make them feel anything they will love you. They started calling my name…my name. I was outmatched, and the Yellow team couldn't figure out why the crowd was cheering for me instead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Arena**

If I had any plan at all it was to wear the two men down by making them chase me. If I could catch one alone we would clash and break apart (because I ran like a banshee when I saw the second man nearing). Once I got far enough away I would stand still long enough to swivel my ears or do something with my tail, trying to get the crowds screaming for me.

This was the first time I really had to fight for my life, and I was not prepared for it. Knowing the right moves doesn't mean you win, it just increases your chances. You still need to learn to actually fight, and all that sparring I did was just a game, no one was really trying to hurt me. This was the real thing, and I was scared. The only thing keeping me from wallowing on the floor of that Arena and crying like a child was the crowd up there screaming my name. My name.

It is a powerful force that pushes you beyond yourself and your own capacity and capabilities; you are suddenly there only for them. Owyn made us repeat it daily in our training, "you live for that crowd out there, you die for that crowd out there." Suddenly I knew what he meant by that. I had shouted it out with the others so many times in training sessions, but this was the first time I really understood what it meant.

I was trying to see where the man with the blade was, I could see Mr. Sledgehammer easily. Where did the other go? I put my tail straight up and scratched my own head with it. The crowd went wild over that. They were roaring and it looked like some may tumble over the balcony railing.

The man with the heavy sledgehammer was tiring from chasing me, I could see it. I thought I spotted the other man behind one of the large pillars. I had managed to pierce him with my longsword as I ran by him. They could call me hit and run, or stop and pop - that was the fighting technique I was using. Dart in and strike and run like wind the heck out of there. Either by my youth or being a Khajiit I was faster than the men, had more stamina.

I made a question mark with my tail and then pointed my tail at the man with the sledgehammer. The crowd started stomping their feet in unison and chanting my name. Everyone was standing up. I gave the Arena signal for finishing him and then put my tail in a question mark again. They screamed and pressed themselves against the balcony railing, everyone was pounding their feet till it sounded like thunder rumbling.

* * *

I still couldn't see the one with the sword. I was saving him for last because one on one I can look good against an opponent with swords. I charged the man with the sledgehammer, making my tale twirl as I ran toward him. I wanted it to look like I was being propelled toward him by my tail.

I had picked the wrong pillar as the one the bladesman was behind, or he moved while I clowned with the crowds. He darted out and caught me with his sword in a thrust that felt like it went all the way through me.

It felt like an icicle pierced me, the steel was cold inside me. A second later the pain came, but for that blessed second I didn't feel anything but the cold of the blade. The crowd gasped and screamed.

He was too close to me for my longsword to be of much use unless I used the hilt in his face, but he was too tall and I wasn't strong enough for a move like that to be effective. Alix taught me to always carry a dagger if I was going to use a longsword. I yanked the dagger out and for the first time did what turned out to be my signature move. I gouged it into his crotch and twisted it, then shoved him back to get his sword out of me so I could run, Mr. Sledgehammer had arrived on the scene and was raising that huge thing. I wanted out before it started falling, but didn't make it. I felt his hammer glance off my left shoulder with a crunching sound. It barely missed my head, the smell of steel clung in my nostrils.

Oh dear gods, oh dear gods that hurt

. I screamed in pain as I ran, and then tried to turn it into a battle cry. The crowd was silent, and it is hard to fight off pain and injury without them backing you. I swirled my tail to get them cheering again, but it was the hardest thing to do when I felt like I wanted to drop to the Arena floor instead and writhe from the pain. They started screaming again. I needed that to get through this fight. Thank goodness they were on my side.

The man whose crotch I gored was struggling to get up from his knees. I had run the perimeter of the Arena to get away from the lug with the sledgehammer, crying the whole way from the pain and alternately pressing my hand over the hole in my stomach, afraid my entrails would start coming out.

When I was behind the man I had gored I darted towards him and raised my sword. With a full sweep and as strong a follow-through as I could muster with that shoulder crushed I beheaded him. The man never knew what hit him. His head rolled, and I almost lost my stomach seeing it. _It was my life or his, it was my life or his_.

* * *

The action of moving that shoulder made me scream, and I tried to turn it into words so it would sound like a battle cry, but the only ones that came out were extreme curses from the pain. I guess Owyn was right that we needed to come up with our own battle cry for these moments. The gash in my side suddenly wasn't that painful compared to the shoulder.

A steady trickle of blood was pulsing from that piercing in my side and I could feel air hitting my back. His sword had to have gone through me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks from the pain and I was not playing with my tail anymore. I felt like I may vomit. I wasn't sure if it wouldn't be blood that came up, we don't ever eat before a match.

I had to get through that giant with the hammer so I could get to the healing fount, I couldn't stand much more. A roaring sound filled my ears and my vision was edged in darkness. I circled him with my sword raised high to trick him, and it worked. He raised his hammer up to block and I swept his ankle with the blade and then ran. After that it was a lot easier. He couldn't walk on that leg at all, his ankle was shattered. Still, he had a huge hammer and I just had a sword. The hammer was two handed, if I could just take out one arm…

Standing as far away as I could on the opposite side of the Arena from him was a good place to rest, and I needed it desperately. I tried to heal myself but wasn't making much progress. My breathing was ragged and labored.

The crowds were too quiet, I needed them to charge me up for the finish or may not be able to do it. I gave the Arena signal to finish him and tried to make a question mark with my tail but couldn't. The crowd started calling my name again, but they could tell that I was spent. The frenzied atmosphere had become hesitant. If they lost faith I would not make it. _I need you now more than ever._

Bent over and propping my hands on my knees got my tail up into the air pretty well just by the position, so I did that and made it snake dance a bit. It was taking all my strength, but I needed their support to get me through this.

They roared and started calling my name and stomping their feet again. That was what I needed to give me the strength to go over and finish the big guy. My shoulder was the worst for pain, but blood loss from my side had me feeling weak. I clutched the hilt of my sword tightly. Weakness can make you drop it, and that would be considered giving up in the Arena.

* * *

Needing to conserve what little strength I had left, I didn't run up to him. I walked up and stood facing him, my breath coming in heaving gasps. Finally, gathering my strength up I raised my sword again as if I was going to trick him and sweep his other ankle. He fell for it, this time he raised his hammer to aim it low and block my sword. He obviously thought I was stupid enough to try the same thing twice. I held off long enough so his arms would be stressed holding the heavy hammer up in that position. I could see his arm muscles straining. I deliberately looked at his ankle then feinted with the blade before swinging it fully. He fell for it, his arms stretched out long and low as he swung with the hammer and I swept his arm, severing it just above the wrist. With a quick motion I thrust the blade into his abdomen while he was still roaring. He still held the hammer in his other hand, but the head of it lay on the ground. If he had dropped it I would have won by default.

His teammate's error had been to thrust through me, burying his sword. That is a mistake amateurs make. Alix taught me better than that. I didn't run mine through the big guy. Instead I shoved it into his liver and swept it across to sever the main artery and disembowel him. In one quick motion I drew back slightly and rammed it upwards to pop his lung. I heard the soft hiss of air escaping the lung and the blood that poured out of his wound was filled with bubbles. A spurt of blood ran out of his mouth. He was done then, even if it took a few minutes for him to actually die of blood loss.

I didn't have the strength to sweep his head and take it off, and I doubted my blade was in good enough shape to do it either. I just stood there and waited for the Arena announcer to declare him killed. It didn't take long. He toppled face first into the dirty Arena floor.

While I waited for the Arena Announcer to give me the okay to leave the Arena I played with the crowd a bit, bowing and flagging my tail. _Dear gods please hurry announcer! _I didn't know if I would last long enough for him to call it. It seemed an eternity before he finally called, "Contestant from the Blue team, leave the Arena." I staggered across to the chute, _dear gods please let me make it to the fount. _Stumbling down the chute the blackness was hedging into my vision, taking over and the roaring in my ears was deafening. I bumped into the healing fount unseeing and fell across it.

Owyn ran up and activated the fount and was checking me over. He wedged the sword out of my hand and worked over me while I slid into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Bloodworks**

The sound of the healing fount being activated woke me. I was laying on my back across the top of it and Owyn was leaning over me working on my shoulder and side. The infusion of magicka and healing spells bathed me in their aura, washing away the pain and exhaustion. I had heard it go off several times, I must have been in bad shape at the end of the match. Owyn was a master healer and could be compared to Arch Mage Traven for his healing ability. If he could only learn to be silent while he healed you.

"You did it! You got the crowds behind you! People will be coming to see you fight now, I'm moving all your fights to the weekends from now on. That thing you did with your tail, you had 'em eating out of your hand out there! Now you listen to me, Maxical. I didn't think I'd see you come out of there tonight. Don't get cocky now and stop your training. It could have gone either way tonight, you know that as well as I do. You made mistakes that could have cost your life. You need to train harder than ever now." Owyn was babbling. I closed my eyes again and let him work on me, hoping he would think I was passed out and stop jabbering.

Owyn was right, I had been cocky going into this match. Till today I had been fighting against people that really were raw recruits. Today I had been seriously challenged and really didn't think I was going to come out of that Arena.

All my dreams of being a warrior came down to this match. Was I going to learn from it and improve…or take the fear it had instilled in me and run away, quit the Arena. Owyn was right that I needed to train harder, but training is never against someone who wants to actually see you dead. How smug one can get when they do well in a practice…but it is all a game, play acting. There is nothing serious in that practice room.

What I faced today in that Arena was what the raw recruits I fought before now must have felt when they went up against me. But I was still playacting even then. The thought that I was killing them, actual death…it never occurred to me even as I left the Arena a victor and cleaned their blood from my sword. Today was the first day that reality set in.

And yet…the crowd today. It is an addiction that begins in your soul the first time they chant your name. You need them, live for their response, crave their voices calling your name. It feeds a hunger inside you that you never knew existed till that first time, that first experience of having them there for you. Now I know what "You live for that crowd out there" means…but what about the end of that? What about the other half of that saying Owyn has pounded into our heads, "You die for that crowd out there…" What about that part of it? Am I willing to die for them? I know I almost did today, but am I willing to go back in and take that chance again? I know several that have, for I had to wipe their blood from my sword. But that was before it was almost my blood on someone else's sword, and them leaving the Arena the victor.

* * *

My usual buoyant spirits were subdued by the fight today. I had to make a decision on if I wanted to continue or not. I wished I could talk to Alix, wished I hadn't runaway from home. There was only one other person I could ask for advice on this, my friend Agronak. When Owyn got me wrapped up like a mummy I hobbled over and signaled him to let him know I'd be waiting for him when he got done practicing.

My mat is behind Ysabel Andronicus, she is the Battle Matron here. She handles the Grand Championship fights, and is Agronak's trainer and manager since he is the Grand Champion. At night she manages the women that sleep in the Bloodworks on an unofficial basis. We sleep where she tells us to. She can't stand having women in the Bloodworks, and the feeling is mutual. None of us can stand her.

She is insanely jealous over Owyn. Now, we all love Owyn, but no one is fighting for a place on his mat including Andronicus. She just doesn't want to see anyone else with him. They have a history that none of us can stomach picturing. We are all just glad it never came to fruition, if any of us had to see the two of them kiss we would all go out and throw ourselves on the next sword.

I guess because I was the youngest female in there she had pointed at me my first day in the Bloodworks and then pointed to the mat behind her. "That is where you sleep." She commanded.

It didn't matter to me when she is sleeping, but awake she has a very coarse and strident voice. Today she was doing a lot of loud hollering, her brash voice edged against my nerves. I needed a quiet place to think. I signaled Agronak again and pointed to the other end of the room down by the fount. There were a few mats in a dark corner there and it was quieter. Only one mat was occupied by a man pleasuring himself. I slumped down on the mat furthest from him.

* * *

There is a saying, "If you haven't seen it in the Bloodworks, it don't exist." It's the truth. Of course we all have to undress and change in front of each other, but there is much more that goes on pretty much out in the open down here. It took me a while to get used to it, my eyes stayed bugged out of my head constantly at first.

My first day in the Bloodworks was the first time I had actually ever seen what a man looked like naked. My first reaction, (which thankfully I kept to myself) had been "GAAAH!" But I was trying to sound mature and worldly, so I held that in. Instead I pointed to his member and said, "What is that?" and then looked down at my own self wondering if it was something that would grow on me now that I had the blue show.

"It's my sword." He said, and began walking over to me. I think he was about to show me something when Andronicus stepped up and dragged me into the corner to finish changing. My head was turned back as she dragged me away because the appendage had begun changing in shape and size.

Andronicus explained a whole lot of things to me in a very coarse way that surprisingly made things a lot clearer in my mind about everything than the Arcane ever did with their lectures on biology. Suddenly a whole lot of the dirty jokes I had told made a lot more sense. I now knew how babies were made as well.

* * *

I didn't sleep well my first night, my mind kept drumming up images of all I had seen that day. In the middle of the night I suddenly thought of Fathis. I sat up so quickly that the movement woke Andronicus.

"What is it?" She hissed.

"Fathis Aren." I whispered.

Andronicus sat up right away. "What about him?"

I swear butter could have melted in her mouth how sweet and interested she sounded suddenly. Her eyes were agog.

"I just realized what those men were saying about Fathis Aren all those years ago."

Andronicus insisted on hearing everything. She listened as if devouring every word till I told her that I was promised to Fathis.

"You can forget about that. Fathis Aren is a proud man, and would not sully himself with any of the beast species nor a fighter from the Arena, not even for a night's pleasure." Andronicus spat.

* * *

Some instinct told me she had been interested in Fathis Aren and had not prevailed. I wondered if her feelings for Fathis had been the reason she turned down Owyn's marriage proposal.

Still, what she said cut deeply. Fathis was a very proud man, I knew this about him. I just always thought his feelings for me overcame the fact that I was of the beast species. She had to be correct, though. At the end of every fight I always scanned the crowds to see if Fathis was there, he never was. I think that night was the first time I realized that I had lost any chance I had with Fathis when I lost his golden armor. And now here I was in the Arena, and Andronicus as much as said that Fathis turned her down because she was a fighter in the Arena. I lay back down feeling like someone had punched me in the stomach.

Eventually you become inured to the things that go on in the Bloodworks. After a while it becomes no big deal to see anything. I stopped gaping at everything that went on there and my eyes went back into my head. I doubt there is much that could surprise me or shock me now.

* * *

Agronak woke me. "I know what is bothering you, I can see by your bandages . You had your first tough match, didn't you?"

I nodded, pulling myself up till I was seated with my back leaned on the filthy wall behind me. Agronak sat next to me on the mat, his huge bulk eating up the remaining space.

"You know, that is a decision you have to make yourself. I can tell you why I chose to stay in after my first tough fight, but I'm not you. That is something you have to find inside yourself that keeps you fighting, or not find and decide to leave the Arena." Agronak said, taking my hand. "I heard you had the crowd eating out of your hand out there today." I leaned my head on his massive arm and listened to him talk about his first bad fight.

Agronak is my best friend here. He is the first Orc I've ever known. I was drawn to watch him practice just like all the other Pit Dogs who buzz around him like a mosquito. Agronak has moves even Alix doesn't know, and he performs them with such grace and precision that you are left dumbstruck watching him. It is deceptive too, that grace. It masks the power he is capable of and has lured many a dead man to think they could beat him in the Arena. I've tried to imitate him, just like everyone has.

His Arena persona is 'The Gray Prince' which I thought was odd because Agronak is a blue Orc. He doesn't take teasing from anyone about that, which is something you learn by the mistake of doing it. I was awestruck by him just like everyone else, and sought to start up a conversation with him hoping he may show me some of his moves. My idea of a conversation starter was to ask him why he didn't call himself 'The Blue Prince'. He took one look at me and laughed.

"When you become champion you should choose the title 'The Mouthy Marauder'. He said with a toothy grin.

"No sense warning them in advance." I spouted back. That started our friendship.

Everyone was surprised I had been able to tease Agronak and live to tell about it, but I know why. It is because we are both the wrong color for our race, that is what really bonded us as friends. We had both been ostracized by our own race and treated like freaks by others.

Agronak overcame it by pushing himself to a good education and by making Grand Champion. He was well respected now, but it hadn't always been that way. He shared things with me he had never shared with another because we had that bond. Things like that have a tendency to draw you together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Gray Prince**

Agronak explained, the Gray was the wrong color on purpose, it was a joke on himself being the wrong color. The Prince part was accurate, he was the son of a Lord. It surprised me to find out that he was of mixed race.

Something about that really struck home with me. My face shows none of the standard Khajiit features, and my fur is fine and sleek, almost like a skin. Most Khajiit have coarse thick fur. It wasn't the first time I had wondered whether I was the product of a mixed union.

For Agronak it had helped him to know there was a reason behind his odd appearance, and within myself I knew that it would be so much easier to accept it if I knew my appearance was due to a racial mixture rather than just a deformity of nature or a freak accident of genetics.

* * *

Agronak and I spent every minute together if we weren't in a bout or training. We usually ate together and sat and talked till 'lights out' when he would head across to his bed in the Yellow team Bloodworks. We knew gossip buzzed around both Bloodworks about us, but we were just friends, the thought never crossed either of our minds for anything other than that.

He mostly ignored the gossip unless he thought someone had cast a slur against me. I think how the gossip started in earnest was the fact that we held hands a lot. It was just an affection between friends and meant nothing to us, but obviously meant quite a bit to others. That and Agronak appeared to like my singing. Anyone who has ever heard a cat sing…well no explanation would be necessary.

"What the hell is that horrible noise? Is someone injured?" Owyn came flying out of the back room.

I stopped singing and dancing and looked around. "I didn't hear anything Owyn."

Was that the first time I realized my singing was not a pleasant experience for the listener? No. I could fill a book with the clues before that.

Adamus Phillida thought someone was torturing the prisoners. Irlav Jarol went into an apoplectic fit and had to be healed. Fathis would laugh himself into stitches. Alix said he loved my singing, but mysteriously always had something to do outside when I started. Arch Mage Traven said he was sure it could be used in battle as a form of psychological warfare, I could infiltrate and bring them to their knees with my voice and aim.

It never bothered nor stopped me from enjoying singing. I won't even begin to mention my dancing, but suffice it to say that on more than one occasion someone called for healers thinking I was having some form of walking seizure.

* * *

Owyn came charging up. "The Black Horse Courier is here. Agronak, you go talk to them while I prep Maxical."

Agronak squeezed my hand before getting up. I watched his carriage and facial expressions change from Agronak to The Gray Prince. Owyn's training is very strict on representing our public persona, how we answer questions and handle the public when we go out. It is especially important with reporters, because they know how to ask questions that can trip you up and get you to reveal something you shouldn't. The Bloodworks was closed to outsiders, especially the press. All interviews were held in the garden area outside.

"You remember everything I told you? They will probably ask…" Owyn began going over the drill. Before I went outside for the interview Owyn gave me a gate pass to give Hassiri and reminded me to tell him my fights were moved to the weekends now.

Hassiri from The Black Horse Courier always watches the promotion in rank matches and interviews the victor. A lot of odd things are pulled for rank matches, like how the Yellow team sent three men out to fight just me. They are the most interesting to watch other than the Championship fights. That last fight had been a rank match, I was promoted to Warrior at the end of it but was too injured to stand in the ring for my belt or be interviewed, Owyn was busy working on my injuries and so had sent Agronak up to the Arena to get the belt and talk to the press.

Owyn had always been with me for the interviews before, I was surprised and a little nervous to be handling it on my own. He had pegged exactly what most of the questions would be, though. Hassiri started off asking about my injuries. I gave the scripted answers Owyn had briefed me with, smiling and looking in his eyes as we are trained to. Then he started asking questions I had not been briefed for.

* * *

"Can you show me some of those fancy tail moves you made in the Arena?"

"I can do better than that, why don't you use this gate pass and come see me fight when I get off injured status. They've been moved to the weekends from now on. You may see me do something with my tail I haven't thought of yet." (smile)

"Moved to the weekend already? That is pretty good for a Warrior rank. Did you think it was a dirty way to do business when they pitted you against three that outranked you?"

Owyn had not schooled me for that one. "The Yellow team lost three good men in that match, Owyn thought they were just doing housecleaning." (smile)

"You did a couple moves out there I hadn't seen done in the Arena before, I'm referring to the beheading and goring, are these specialized moves, and where did you receive your training?"

I was getting in over my head, he was asking questions I hadn't been schooled to answer.

"You'd be surprised what moves you can think up when skewered on a man's longsword. My Arena training comes from Owyn and my Blade training from Alix Lencolia. The tail tricks come from Azura." (smile)

"Will you be making any of them your signature move?"

"Right now my signature is staying alive out there, but so far I haven't seen any other tails in the Arena." (smile) _Oh thank goodness, here comes Owyn. _If the interviews last too long he knows they are asking questions he hasn't schooled us on.

"There has been a lot of talk about you and The Gray Prince, can you confirm for the readers what your relationship is?"

"Oh, we are not related. He is an Orc and I am a Khajiit. But we are friends, all of us Arena fighters are friends. There is no Blue or Yellow teams in those Bloodworks, but one family unit until we get into that Arena. Out in the Arena there are no friendships, no family. Any thoughts you have in that Arena other than the fight will get you killed." (smile) _Come on Owyn, hurry up!_

* * *

Owyn signaled me and I thanked Hassiri for the interview while Owyn slipped him two more gate passes and gave him a run down on my injuries and the upcoming fights for the article. I hurried back inside hoping I had answered correctly.

The debriefing with Owyn went well, surprisingly. I told him what had been asked and what I could recall of my responses.

"You did better than expected under the circumstances." Owyn was beaming because as he walked up he had heard me quoting his training in my last response. "That was quick thinking. You did well."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Owyn, Hassiri said those three men outranked me. Is that true?"

"They were ringers, couldn't you tell?"

"I never thought about it." I really hadn't.

"You've got the Yellow team scrambling to find fighters to pit against you. They are trying to get rid of you. You're good with that sword Maxical."

I flushed, Owyn does not give out praise easily. Then again, he may be throwing me a bone hoping I won't give up. And being good with a sword almost didn't save me in that last match. I still needed to think about it.

* * *

That there was gossip about Agronak and I within the Bloodworks I knew, but I thought it was odd to be questioned about it by Hassiri. That had stunned me a bit, how could silly gossip from our Bloodworks have reached the ears and imagination of the press?

It is true Agronak was protective of me, mostly without realizing it. When you are an enormous Orc with a reputation for merciless slaughter in the Arena it doesn't take much for someone to back off and feel threatened. With Agronak all it usually took was a glance.

When the Black Horse Courier arrived the next day I was startled to hear the sound of some liquid being spewed and Owyn roaring. "MAXICAL! GET YOUR [censored] IN HERE!"

I hurried in and was shocked to see Owyn's face a bright red color. My eyes fell to the coffee drenched edition of the Black Horse Courier in his hand. The floor was dotted with sprays of it. Had he called me in here to clean up his spill? My eye caught sight of a towel on the cabinet. Glancing up at his steaming face I snatched the towel and quickly started cleaning the coffee off the floor with it.

"DID YOU SAY THESE THINGS TO THE PRESS?" Owyn bellowed.

"But…you said I did well in the debriefing…did I say something wrong?"

Owyn's hands were shaking as he pointed at a place in the paper. "Housecleaning?"

"But…I heard you say that…"

"That is not something you repeat to the press!"

I saw him scanning down the page and his eyes suddenly started from his head. Uh Oh. "I didn't know Owyn…er…I think I may have received a head injury in the fight."

Owyn's hand was shaking and he was pointing at a place on the paper. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, but no sound came out…at first. Then it was just a roar like a raging minotaur. I glanced at the page where his finger was.

"But…I was skewered on his longsword, I don't understand…"

Andronicus hurried over and pointed to my mat behind her chair. "Git, NOW!"

I was confined to my mat so Owyn could get over being mad at me. The worst part of it was, I would not have made him mad on purpose for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Repercussions Of The Interview**

Haki the Bold poured himself a steaming cup of coffee and sat down at his breakfast table. After selecting an orange and a sweet roll he raised the piping hot coffee to his lips while perusing the latest copy of the Black Horse Courier.

SPEW was followed by a deafening CRASH, then a stream of curses shouted loud enough that a passing guard ran in from the street.

* * *

********* Maxical**

I had just finished using the urn by the main entrance and was about to start heading back to my mat where I was being confined till Owyn got over the urge to kill me for the things I said in that interview.

CRASH! The door of the Bloodworks slammed against the wall and stomping footsteps followed. If I hadn't just used the urn I may have lost control of my bladder at the sight of the huge angry Nord. His face and even his shiny pate glowed bright red, and if eyes could emit steam - his were. It was Blademaster Haki of the Yellow team, and he was livid about something.

"It's Haki the Bald! Someone get Owyn, it's Haki the Bald!" I yelled, scurrying back to my mat behind Andronicus.

This made him even angrier, if that was possible. He charged after me roaring.

Agronak stopped practicing and came right behind him, sword still in hand.

Owyn stepped towards Haki and shouted "Hey!"

"That fur-licking tramp called me bald!"

Agronak stepped up to him. "Take that back!"

Andronicus pushed Agronak back and Owyn gave him the Arena signal to step off. Agronak did, but didn't go far. He stood just feet away glowering at Haki and breathing loudly through his mouth like a minotaur.

* * *

"I'll handle this." Owyn growled in Agronak's direction, then turned to Haki. "You don't come in here threatening my fighters. So what if she called you bald? If you're trying to keep it secret you should wear a hat."

"She was making fun of my name!"

"You got a problem with anything my fighters do, you bring it to me. She was just calling it like she saw it. Have you lost your mind coming in here threatening like this?"

A verbal battle of major proportions ensued. They didn't physically fight each other, but it looked like they may any second. Their faces were both beet red and sweat began dripping off their brows and down their necks. They got their mouths fractions of an inch away from the other's face shouting at the top of their lungs. Spit flew and they were shaking as if holding themselves back from fighting was straining them. Their chests bumped repeatedly against each other. It was much more frightening than if they had just drawn weapons and dueled it out.

Then it got down to me saying Haki had been 'housecleaning' in the interview. Owyn may have raked me over the coals for saying that to the press, but when Haki demanded an answer Owyn got right up in his face almost spitting in his eye.

"Hell yeah I told her to say that to the press! You were housecleaning, those men came straight out of prison and you know it!"

"So what? I broke no rules. You got a problem with it?"

"Yeah I got a problem, you're in my Bloodworks. Unless you're here to learn how to train a real fighter then I suggest you leave before Pork Chop smells you. He'll do some housecleaning of his own if he gets wind of you in here."

* * *

All the fighters had stopped practicing and were hovering in the vicinity of the doorway to the backroom so they could watch the fight. I had started to go over and apologize to Haki, but Andronicus stuck her arm across to stop me then pointed me back to my mat.

I was pretty sure Owyn would kill me after Haki stormed out, but to my surprise Owyn was strutting around like a banty rooster that had just routed a fox from the henhouse.

Andronicus gave me a very blunt and coarse description of exactly how what I said to the press could be misconstrued and went on to point out that all of Cyrodiil was going to be reading that over their breakfast table. I had a very red face when I apologized to Owyn.

Owyn pounded me on the back. "It's a good thing you are on medical leave for those injuries. Some will think you are trash over this like Haki did, not all though. I'm hoping most will think you were being deliberately funny like you do with your tail in the matches. That is what we want them to think. Either way this will all blown over by the time you get back fighting. Something else will happen and everyone will be talking about that and forget about this interview. It always works that way, no one stays front page news long. I don't want you to open your mouth to the press again though. I don't care what the circumstance is, you do not speak to the press again till I give you permission, is that understood?"

He laughed at me for calling the Yellow team Blademaster 'Haki the Bald' to his face. It turns out that is something they tell new Pit Dogs to see how stupid they are. I guess I should have won a prize for stupidity, having made it to Warrior rank without learning his correct name.

I remembered recently seeing his name printed in the paper and pointing it out to several other fighters that they had spelled Haki's name wrong. How they must have laughed at me behind my back. Humiliation isn't adequate to describe what it feels like to know you have been the subject of private jokes without your knowledge.

* * *

That edition of the Courier sold out and had to go into another printing. I took a lot of ribbing over it. Several men asked if I needed help thinking up a move and offering their longsword as a skewer.

Agronak tried to put a stop to it by glaring at everyone and telling them that their 'daggers' would be hanging off his sword if they didn't shut up. He was perpetuating the problem by doing that, but there wasn't any nice way to get that across to him.

Owyn and Andronicus stayed out of it till the Champion from the Yellow team started in on me. She had been practicing in our Bloodworks regularly since well before I came to the Arena. Owyn always said he thought Haki sent her over to spy.

She had always been overly rude to me right from the start. All the Pit Dogs are picked on by the experienced fighters, that is just an initiation we have to go through. It usually tapers off as we gain in rank, but she had never let up on it with me. Owyn and Andronicus don't step in on stuff like that, we are supposed to learn to handle it on our own. That was why it was such a surprise to me when Owyn jumped all over her this time.

She wasn't five foot from Owyn when she said I needed to go to the Yellow team Bloodworks and do some housecleaning. Owyn got right up in her face and shouted at her to get back to her own Bloodworks, that she was no longer welcome here. She stormed out.

* * *

******* Varnado**

Varnado looked up irritated when the loud Nord slammed into The Feed Bag. Her voice carried above the crowds long before she plopped herself down at the table behind him with a group he recognized as fighters from the Arena. He was considering moving to another table when something she said in that brassy voice caught his attention.

"That white fur-ball knew exactly what she was saying in that interview. How can you still think she is innocent after reading those things she said? I'm telling you she has Owyn eating out of the palm of her hand and that blue Orc tries to fight anyone that looks at her! He would have stabbed Haki this morning if Owyn hadn't stopped him. Owyn and Haki got into a huge fight too, they almost killed each other over her. She is trash, just pure trash. She's sleeping with them all, they wouldn't be fighting over her like this if she wasn't. Owyn threw me out today over her."

"If she was sleeping with Owyn, Andronicus would have killed her by now. You're off there."

"You idiot, they don't do it in front of her. Use your head."

"Nothing happens in the Bloodworks that don't get around, if she was sleeping with Owyn we would have heard about it."

"You're hearing about it right now, you numskull!"

"She isn't sleeping with everyone down there, that Blue team Gladiator has been trying to tap her since she started the Arena. He said he'd lay his winnings that she's never been touched. Said she had never even seen a man's sword when she first came to the Bloodworks."

"Key words there, when she first came. Do you really think she could have lived there this long and stayed pure? Get real."

* * *

Varnado watched the Nord and her teammates as they filed out of the restaurant. There was some confusion at the doorway as a group of guards were entering at the same time, shortly followed by all three Verus brothers that ran the 'Three Brothers Trade Goods'. Varnado hailed them over to his table.

"Sit with me, I've got to tell you what I just heard."

Cicero, Sergius, and Tertullian Verus all pulled up chairs and Varnado signaled the proprietor Delos Fandas over.

"Give me another stout Delos." Varnado said, waiting till Delos took the others orders before beginning.

"Did you see the interview with the white Khajiit in the Courier today? Let me tell you what I just overheard about her. She is the same one that got Fathis Aren steaming mad over that Golden Armor we've got hanging on display."

"I read it…that Fathis Aren is one cold character. Looks down on the working class, I doubt he would have anything to do with a fighter in the Arena." Sergius said, imitating Fathis by looking down his nose at Varnado.

"Delos, bring us a copy of the Courier if you've got one."

Delos handed him the paper as he lay the frothy stein of ale down.

"Read that." Varnado pushed the paper in front of Cicero. Tertullian leaned over and read it too. Loud guffaws followed, and they began elbowing each other and making jokes.

* * *

Sergius reached over and took the paper from them, scanning it quickly. "This is that white Khajiit we saw fighting? The one with the tail?" Sergius asked, still scanning the article with the interview.

"All Khajiit have tails." Tertullian said with a snort.

Sergius lowered the paper and gave him a look. "You know what I mean, the one that made us laugh by doing tail tricks. Remember? She is the one that cut that guys head off, and when it rolled her face turned green."

"That was my favorite part of the fight." Cicero said, becoming animated. "That and when she gored that guys crotch and twisted the dagger, it made me hurt watching, but I couldn't take my eyes away. I hope she makes that one her signature."

"I worry about you sometimes Cicero." Sergius said shaking his head.

"Well you should hear what has been going on down in the Bloodworks with that same white Khajiit." Varnado brought the conversation back under his control before they got off on fight techniques. He hesitated till all eyes were on him.

"Here, let me pick up your tab for that ale." Tertullian said, pulling the tab over in front of him.

When he reached the part about Haki fighting over her two of the guards stepped up to the table.

"I can verify that. I heard shouting coming from Haki's house this morning and ran in. He was in a burning rage and holding the copy of the Courier in his hands." One guard said.

"I had to write a report on him crashing into the Blue team Bloodworks this morning. He busted their door latch." The other guard said. "Here, let me buy you another stout, what else did you hear?"

Urbul gro-Orkulg from the Slash 'N Smash came in and hailed Varnado. When he found out what the conversation was about he joined in, grabbing Varnado's tab for dinner and ordering him another ale.

"I know the Gray Prince is hitting that fur."

"How do you know?" Several asked in unison.

"He's an Orc." Urbul said with a grin.

"Let's move to a bigger table." Varnado said, tucking his Septim pouch in his pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bad Things Come In Threes**

Owyn was right, eventually bigger news hit the paper and everyone quit talking about that interview. The first was that Claudius Arcadia's daughter was brutally murdered in the act of a rape right there in the Imperial City. She was a little younger than me. It was horrible to think of what she had to endure the last minutes of her life, and frightening to know someone was out harming girls like that.

Then Agronak's mother died. He came into our Bloodworks broken and made the announcement to the room. He looked over at me as he spoke, his expression helpless and clearly he was needing his friend instead of the roomful.

"This morning at a little after three my mother lost her fight with…" Agronak began, but was unable to finish.

We all gathered around him to give him words of comfort. She had been very ill for a long time, long before I met him. I had gone with him to visit her several times and knew her time was near. Even though this was the expected conclusion it was none the less devastating to Agronak.

Andronicus gave up her chair and we all helped Agronak to it. Owyn made him take a small sip of brandy, even though Agronak does not drink alcohol.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked him quietly. I really didn't know what to do.

"Yes, I really need your help if you can Maxical. I need to make arrangements for her funeral and the disbursement of her personal items. I guess I'll need to make a statement to the press. I really need your help to get through this, I don't even know where to begin." He was shattered.

I didn't know either. I looked over at Andronicus and she nodded. She knew what to do. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Andronicus was used to handling these things. Agronak gave her carte blanche with his bank account and she was a model of efficiency ordering the funeral arrangements and gathering the press. She wrote out a list of tasks that I could do for her to get everything done quickly. She spoke to the press on behalf of Agronak and fielded the questions the press threw at him afterward. He had to do very little speaking.

* * *

The funeral was arranged in record time and the Courier was given the details so they could print them on the Special Edition with the announcement of her passing. They were given a pass to sit up front with the fighters and family as quite a crowd was expected. Andronicus knows how to milk PR from any situation for her fighters.

Ocato himself could not have a bigger funeral than Andronicus set up for Agronak's mother. It rained, but that did not keep what seemed like all Tamriel from attending. People were squeezed together tightly all across the lawns and the streets were clogged. People hung out of the windows of nearby buildings and climbed up in the trees to see. Crowds spilled out into the other districts so the guards tied the city gates open for them. The Gray Prince was obviously the draw, for while she lay sick none of these had bothered to make her acquaintance.

Owyn looked surprisingly handsome in a very ornate armor I had never seen before. Haki the Bold was dressed to the nines and with a very somber expression. He and Owyn acted like a harsh word had never been spoken between them, clasping each other in grief. That is for the PR image, we strive to look like a close knit family.

Andronicus was wearing a new dress and she had me fix her hair and do her makeup for her. The fighters from both Bloodworks came in spotlessly clean battle raiment, all the metalwork polished to a high sheen and brand new skirting.

Hassiri, Urjabhi and Ra'jiradh from the Black Horse Courier all came dressed in suits and sat up front with the fighters. High Chancellor Ocato had been sent a special invitation to stand with the fighters, he is an Arena buff, surprisingly. He showed up in a fancy red uniform on a gorgeous black horse and gave a speech. I didn't see him because Andronicus had me fetch her some water from one of the houses. I caught her later dabbing it under her eyes to imitate tears. She is a master of staging for any event.

Agronak was resplendent in his Grand Champion raiment, but was very emotionally wrought by it all. He clung to my hand through the entire proceeding and wept openly. It was heartbreaking.

* * *

Agronak was very depressed, but driven. "I need to go through my mother's personal items and find her important papers. I will be selling a lot of her things, but…I can't face digging through her things by myself. Would you mind helping me with this?" He knew I would, the asking was just a formality.

Agronak had bought his mother a tiny house on the waterfront so she would be close to him. It was just a short walk from the Arena. He started off picking up a few items and putting them in the crate, but after a while I noticed he was sitting on the bed with a faraway and lost look on his face.

"Do you want to wait and do this another time?" I asked, gently touching his hand.

"No, It's not that. She was my last tie. I don't even know who my father was, only that he was a Lord. I have no one now…to claim my body when I die. I'll be damned if I'll be put in the pit like trash."

Agronak never cursed, so it said a lot for how strongly he felt about this. I understand the feeling of having lost all ties, and about the pit. I wouldn't want to be put in there either.

The pit is under a grate in the center of the Arena. Fighters without families to claim their body are stripped and rolled into the pit immediately after their fight, right in front of the crowds. When the Arena closes for the night they light the pit on fire and incinerate the bodies. It is the worst smell in the world when they light it, but I have seen people sitting in the stands watching. I always wonder if it is family or friends that couldn't afford the cost of a funeral.

* * *

Before stepping foot in that Arena every single time you fight you have to sign legal forms and releases. The Battlemaster and one neutral party have to witness your signature on the papers. Andronicus acts as witness for Owyn's fighters and he does the same for her's.

The first is the 'Designated Claim' form, who will claim your body in the event you die. If you have family coming for you your body is taken to a holding area and stripped of the Arena equipment.

Then you have to sign the 'Incineration at the Discretion of the Arena' form. If your designated claimer does not show in what the Arena deems a reasonable period they have the right to dispose of you in the pit before you stink up the place.

If you don't have a person as a designated claim, you have to sign a waiver for the waiting period so they can just dump you in the pit right away.

At the end of each day the Battlemaster has to send a report to the Chancellor with the list of everyone that was incinerated along with their signed waivers or agreements.

* * *

The fear of being disposed of in that pit was foremost on Agronak's mind. He was desperate to find something in his mother's personal papers that would give a clue to any family.

"Agronak, there is no one in Tamriel that can beat you, I doubt you need to worry. But I overheard Owyn telling that Gladiator about something called a 'Power of Attorney' where you can designate a person as a pseudo relative, someone who would act on your behalf as a relative would. You can be released from it later if you find a relative or marry. I am sure Andronicus would do it for you, or if you wanted me to I would do it for you."

"Would you? You have no idea what a relief that would be on my mind. I'll talk to Andronicus about it right away. That Gladiator…are you talking about Gils? The Dunmer?"

I nodded.

"Is he bothering you? You tell me if he is. He's been getting on my nerves sniffing around you like a dog with a steak dinner. I put a flea in his ear the other day about it."

"He doesn't bother me Agronak. It is just a conquest thing with him. Don't upset your friendship with him over this." I couldn't stand it if I was the cause of a rift between the two friends.

"As long as you are on that mat behind Andronicus I don't care, but if she ever moves you out from behind her…I wouldn't like the idea of you continuing to stay in the Bloodworks."

"I don't have much choice about that. Anyway, I doubt she will move me."

* * *

We filled two crates with clothing and bedding and Agronak handed me her jewelry box to carry. He found the deed to the house and brought it as we made our first trip to the Market District.

Jensine's bought the crated items, then Agronak had me wait outside the Red Diamond Jewelers while he took the deed to the Office of Imperial Commerce.

I saw Hassiri from the Black Horse Courier heading up the street toward me and was getting nervous that he would spot me. It was a huge relief when Agronak came around the corner and we were able to duck into the Red Diamond Jewelry together so he could sell the jewelry items.

Just before we stepped back out of the shop Agronak caught my arm and turned me around, slipping a rolled parchment into my hand.

"I want you to have my mother's house. It isn't much, just a shack…but it's somewhere you can go if Andronicus moves you. If that happens, I want you out of that Bloodworks. You know I will end up killing someone if one of those clowns touches you. Consider it your duty to take it so I don't go to prison."

"Agronak, I can't take that, it is yours!"

"No it's not, I had the deed put in your name. Maxical, you know me. I'll never live outside the Bloodworks, it's my home and always has been. You've been thinking about getting out of the Arena lately anyway."

* * *

"Agronak, this is too much! I can't take it!"

"It'd mean a lot to me to see you there, to know you had a place of your own. I have something else too, as long as you're already griping. I bought this ring for my mother with my winnings when I made Grand Champion. I couldn't bring myself to sell it. My mother asked me to pick something nice out of her jewelry when she was gone and give it to you, and I chose this. I want you to put a health enchantment on it to help you heal out there in the Arena. That is your main weakness."

"Agronak, what a dear you are, but I can't take that! Any old brass ring will do for the Arena, that is way too nice to fight in." We had stepped through the doorway as we were speaking, then stood outside the door.

"Let me know when your done griping so I can put it on your finger." He gave his lopsided grin. "You are the only one that ever came and visited with Mom. That meant a lot to her and me both. This is from both of us."

"How sweet you are Agronak." There is no arguing with an Orc that has his mind made up. I stuck my hand out and he slid it on, it was a beautiful ring.

"Thank you Agronak." I hugged him and then took his hand as we turned to leave.

"I see I should be wishing you happy. You didn't have to die of old age, did you?"

My head jerked around. Fathis was standing in the midway gawking at us, his face purple with rage.

"Fathis!" I let go of Agronak's hand.

Suddenly Hassiri was in my face, his pad in hand. "Let me be the first to officially congratulate you two. Would you mind giving a…"

"Fathis, please! Please, it's not what you think! Fathis!"

Fathis stormed away. Hassiri's eyes were lit with intrigue.

I looked up at Agronak. "I've got to go after him." I said, then left Agronak to talk to the press while I ran after Fathis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: In The Mind Of Fathis Aren**

********* Fathis Aren**

Fathis stepped out of the Merchants Inn just in time to see Maxical and that blue Orc step out of Red Diamond Jewelers across the street. The rage was already building inside him even before he watched the coy display of Maxical at first refusing, then accepting a ring from that Orc. Well, this was just a culmination of what he had been hearing around Cyrodiil, and read for himself in the Courier. That and the funeral for the Orc's mother, which he had only attended because he knew Maxical would be there. The only thing that had kept him silent then was the fact that he left immediately when he saw them holding hands rather than give way to his anger in front of the masses at such a solemn occasion. The words he held in had come as he rode back to Bravil at breakneck speed that day.

Today there was no reason to keep silent. A million things to say spun through his mind as he walked up to the two, but as he reached them all the fuming words he had planned to say gave way to the sarcasm that would keep his pride intact.

He could have walked right up to them, for neither noticed his presence. In stopping himself where he did he had saved himself from attacking the huge Orc, which would have happened if he had gotten within arms distance from him. He had felt his hand reaching for his sword and stopped himself in time.

That Maxical followed him begging for him to come back, leaving her lover at the doorway of the jewelry store…Fathis had to admit that had given him a measure of satisfaction. The big Orc would realize now that he may be getting her hand, but her heart was still with the Dunmer walking away from her. She obviously still cared, so why was she with the Gray Prince in the first place? What happened to the girl that had promised him she would wait forever for him?

Maxical had followed him all the way to the stables, crying the whole way and begging him. He had brushed by her and mounted, squeezing his legs with such strong pressure that his horse had leapt out of the corral and taken off at a full gallop across the bridge, leaving Maxical standing in the paddock, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

That feeling of satisfaction didn't last the whole trip back to Bravil though. The first two legs of the trip were made at breakneck speed, his face purple from the rage he was able to release in the action of that helter-skelter gallop down the road. Before he reached Bravil though, that anger had been replaced by the feeling of being punched in the stomach.

He didn't want to see them marry, couldn't stand the thought of that Orc touching Maxical. It was obviously too late to think about that now. The gossip and that article in the Courier were proven true by what he had witnessed with his own eyes at the funeral and just now at the jewelers.

What had happened to them? For all the women he had bedded that he never cared a jot about except for the momentary pleasure they could give him, the one he did love was as elusive as a wild horse. She taunted him by flaunting that blue show before him then disappeared like a ghost, only to be found in the arms of that damned Orc.

Fathis had been startled by the heat of rage that overtook him when he saw them hold hands, even more so by the urge to kill the Gray Prince today, seeing the obvious acceptance of his proposal. He had never experienced jealousy before, but recognized it for what it was as it burned a hole in his stomach and seared his brain of rational thought. How could she…how could she?

He would have sunk himself in pleasure to "get even" for what she was doing, but Fathis found suddenly that he couldn't tolerate the game of flirtation long enough to bed another. His mind dwelled on what Maxical was up to. In his few attempts the women irritated him with their inane chatter and obvious innuendo. Even their laughter jarred as being overly boisterous and low class.

Sitting in the Merchants Inn with a beautiful young Nord girl who obviously desired his services he found himself listening to the conversation at the table behind him that was detailing Owyn and Haki coming to blows over Maxical. Did the Orc know she was diddling him with both Battlemasters? Fathis had stormed out of the Inn, leaving the Nord girl staring after him in shock.

* * *

Oh, Fathis knew only too well how women played their spouses, for enough married women had come to him for favors through the years. But somehow he had not envisioned Maxical being like that…till now. For all the women he had enjoyed in spite of their married status, Maxical would be one he would not touch if she came to him as the wife of another. She would learn too late that he would not tolerate being toyed with that way.

Even pleasuring himself had become dissatisfying, for he found her face haunted him in the act, mocking him with that blue flag that she was waving in front of everyone but him. For the first time since he was a young teen Fathis's libido waned to a standstill, replaced by an obsession over what Maxical was doing, where, and with whom. Images of that enormous Orc and her together played unbidden through his mind till he thought he would go mad from it.

His appetite for food followed his libido and Fathis began to lose weight rapidly, going from fairly portly to extremely thin in a relatively short period of time. His fastidious attention to his appearance was next, being seen sometimes two or three days in a row in the same outfit as he scoured the Imperial City to catch sight of her outside of that Bloodworks. Drat them locking that door to outsiders!

Fathis was neglecting his duties as Bravil Castle Court Mage while haunting the Imperial City for sightings of Maxical. He may not be seen in the castle except on rare occasions anymore, but could be found at the Arena every night Maxical was on the schedule.

His sleep was disturbed as well, either by thoughts of Maxical with others or remembrances of their times together before all this started. To this day he could still vividly remember the feel of her arms clinging round his neck that first day at the prison.

* * *

Images of her running up to him with a big smile each time he visited, or seeing her waiting at the base of the Arch Mage tower for him to emerge. She would look worried that her mischief and the expense of covering it may have changed his feelings for her. With a few words he could reassure her and she would look worshipfully up at him with those huge eyes of hers, her tiny face turned up to him like he was a hero. What a feeling it was to have someone look up to you like that, in his lifetime no one ever had before.

The one image that disturbed sleep the most was as she got older, her looking up into his face with the love she felt for him shining clearly in her eyes. There was no mistaking that she loved him, it was written there as a promise to him that he was the only one. She even said that on more than one occasion, promising herself to him and him alone.

He had fought falling in love with her, thinking her childish crush would wane and steer towards the boys her own age. Instead it had increased as the years passed, her determination that it would be him or none held strongly right up to her graduation.

She had blossomed to a woman before his very eyes. Her body had changed through the years; first the molting of her childhood fur, then the swelling breasts that showed beneath her robes. But even with those changes she was still a child in his eyes till that day of the graduation, that day was the turning point. She had gotten her blue show that marked her womanhood more surely than all the shapely curves ever could. She stood looking up at him with love shining in her eyes, that blue banner across the bridge of her nose…that had been shocking. She was still too young…too young for what that blue flag entailed. But there it was for all the world to see.

Fathis had not expected that, certainly not at seventeen. He had been relieved to still sense the innocence of youth clinging about her. She was not ready yet in spite of that blue show. He would like her to have turned eighteen at least before they wed, maybe even nineteen years old.

* * *

He planned to wait till after the wedding to take her, an old fashioned notion but one he was strongly and rigidly adhering to. Some of this was due to the age difference, but the main reason was that he had been her guardian and benefactor. Then of course there was his lifestyle previously, his reputation. He would not see her reputation tarnished by making the sacredness of their union appear like just another one of his lays.

Everything about this would have to be done with propriety, a proper courtship and public betrothal announcement so all would know this was different, she was different from the rest. The wedding would have to be held at Castle Bravil as a huge public day so there would be no confusion about it being acceptable and legit. Fathis had thought about it quite some time, his plans were set. He just had not expected that blue show so early. That would definitely mean a shorter courtship period.

That graduation day Fathis decided that he would wait only two weeks and then begin courting her in the way of the royals, which would declare his intentions loudly enough to keep the other bucks in Cyrodiil away. Once he was established as her intended they could take their time, giving Maxical the time she needed to mature and ready herself for womanhood and marriage.

The thought of other men seeing that blue show and not taking into consideration her extreme youth had never occurred to him at that point. Nor did he make his intentions known to Maxical herself or her parents. That was a huge mistake, looking back now he could see that.

* * *

Had he been smart he would have realized the possibilities for problems and taken her to wife immediately. He could easily have had Arch Mage Traven perform the ceremony right there on the lawns of the Arcane in front of the whole graduating class and their families before letting her leave there to be swept up by the first yokel that caught wind of her virginity. Damn that Orc!

In his 67 years Fathis had never met any woman that could inspire the desire to spend time with them outside the bedroom and the only time marriage crossed his mind was in wondering if the women's husbands would show up during their tryst, (which had happened on several occasions). Nor had he ever been with a virgin, not even in his teens.

He finally met the only one he would ever consider taking as wife and lost her by being too reticent, doing the proper thing by waiting for her to mature. Well she matured all right, going from virgin to the most talked about tramp in Cyrodiil without ever giving him a second thought. It was moving in to that Bloodworks that had done it, he had known how that would be and warned Alix, but the man wouldn't listen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Of Fathis And Orc Diapers**

********* Fathis Aren**

Everything changed the day Fathis saw the golden armor on display in the Best Defense. The shock that she had sold a gift from him…still, it could have been worked out between them but for S'Jirra rushing between them in a rage. As if he would ever hurt Maxical! His point had been made, Maxical was not to sell his gifts. If she needed money, since when did she not ask him? It was a clear indication that he would brook no other man being with her.

When a week went by without a word from Maxical his patience frayed and finally Fathis made his way back up to the Faregyl. S'Jirra had to realize Maxical was only months away from the legal age that would emancipate her, it was time for S'Jirra to step back a bit and let Maxical make her own choice of spouse.

"I'm not a green young buck that will just fold under to her will." Fathis mused aloud, but for all his firm plans Fathis found himself hesitant to face S'Jirra again after their last encounter.

His pleasant daydream of himself discussing marriage settlements with Alix was blotted out in a flash by an image of S'Jirra's angry face berating him. Then the vision changed to one of him laying a ladder up to Maxical's window and stealing away with her in the night.

He eyed the door of the Inn as he rode up, trying to drum up the nerve to go in. It was with relief that he spotted the Forester outside and decided to speak to him rather than face S'Jirra's wrath again.

"The Little Miss left that same night you were here last, she's not been back since." he said, watching Fathis for a reaction. Satisfied with what he saw, he continued.

"I heard she was seen in the Imperial City." The Forester said.

* * *

Fathis vaulted onto his horse and dug his heels in, his thanks barely discernable over the horses pounding hooves. The Forester shook his head and went in to tell S'Jirra and Alix about the visit. Fathis may have galloped his horse straight into the gates of the city but for the guard on duty's glare and shout.

The talk of a white Khajiit fighting in the Arena was buzzing on everyone's lips.

_Trying to get that armor back I'll wager! _Fathis thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

The Merchants Inn was overflowing and promised a long wait for a table. His stomach protested loudly the delay though, and Fathis finally acted against his better judgment and headed over to The Feed Bag. Their only promise was a quick and hot meal, the word edible was not on their menu. He hadn't been there long when a group of fighters came in and plopped down at the table behind him. Their conversation was lurid and explicit, coarse and filthy.

An image of innocent Maxical living amongst these sex-crazed men caused Fathis's stomach to churn and lurch even worse than the swill they called dinner had. He threw down his fork and slammed out, hurrying over to the Arena.

* * *

The Bloodworks door was locked and no one answered Fathis's pounding.

"You can't get in there. You have to pay an entrance and make a bet to get in the Arena. That is the only way." The Bosmer at the gate yelled. Fathis came over and paid his entrance and a bet. Glancing at the man's nametag Fathis pulled some more Septims out.

"Thank you, Hundolin. And do you know of any way I could get to talk to one of the fighters? She is a white Khajiit."

Hundolin reached out for the sack of gold. "Sure. Go up that ramp over there, that is the side she fights from. Lean over the balcony till you find the chute she comes out of. She has to stand there for three minutes before the gates are lowered. You shout to her and she will look up. Tell her you want to meet her after the fight."

"Thank you kind sir, here is an extra twenty Septims for your troubles." Fathis hurried up the ramp to the balcony.

He was just in time to see a girl fighting in a tight one piece Battle Raiment with a very short skirt.

"What is that she is wearing?" Fathis asked the man next to him.

"All the girls wear those. Gives us men something to think about." The man said, then spat a huge green wad of something near Fathis's foot.

Fathis stood up and moved, his mind racing. The image of Maxical in that skimpy outfit down in that Bloodworks with those coarse men, that blue shading on her nose waving like a flag in front of all those young bucks assailed his mind like a sledgehammer.

He would have to get her out of this place immediately. A vision of himself crashing into the Bloodworks demanding she come away with him instantly seemed quite a satisfactory solution till it was followed by an image of eighteen young bucks pounding him into the filthy floor of the place.

The only solution that presented itself was to wait for her match and hang over the balcony calling to her as Hundolin suggested. Fathis decided to get a room at the Merchants Inn while he waited. Some time alone with her to get the closeness back between them, that is exactly what they needed to do before he brought her back home. They could stop off on the way and buy back her golden armor as well.

After getting a room and having a quick dinner Fathis walked back to the Arena to wait for Maxical's match. He made his wagers and walked the ramp up to the balcony, but as soon as he stepped out he spotted Alix Lencolia. After a moment of indecision Fathis tiptoed back out, forfeiting his bet. Alix must have come to bring Maxical back home.

* * *

Fathis had not been sleeping well since Maxical joined the Arena. Not hearing from her anymore after years of correspondence caused Fathis to wonder if she took that argument over the armor, the way he stormed out…could it be she thought they were over?

He trudged down to the Castle dining room for breakfast after another night of tossing and turning. He loaded his plate up with several meats and sat down to a hearty breakfast and a bit of news. Putting a large forkful of steak into his mouth he picked up the Black Horse Courier and began to read. GAAAAAK! Fathis heaved out of his chair, knocking it over with a crash. He was clawing at his throat and gasping.

Gellius Terentius leaped up and whacked Fathis on the back hard, causing the piece of meat to fly out of his mouth and bounce off Count Regulus Terentius.

"Good gods man! Watch what you are about!" The Count carefully blotted the meat juice off him with his linen napkin.

Fathis face continued to turn purple, but it was from anger at what he had read in the Courier.

"I'm at my breakfast man! If you are passing this life I request you do it somewhere other than my breakfast table! Gellius, have the staff come get Fathis. And send a healer to him. He appears to be succumbing to a heart ailment." The Count said disgustedly, turning back to his breakfast and picking up the now crumpled edition of the Courier.

Fathis waved Gellius back down and stormed out. He strode immediately out to the stables and demanded they saddle up his horse. Steam appeared to be rising off his head.

He rode at breakneck speed to the Imperial City and stomped the whole way to the Arena. The board out front showed Maxical was off the schedule for her injuries. She must have gone home then.

Fathis hurried to the Faregyl only to find she wasn't there either. His temper rose each time he thought about Maxical being 'skewered on a man's sword' and these delays in confronting her were not helping. He galloped back to the Imperial City, his mind a turmoil the whole way.

Why did she not go home? Surely she wouldn't lay around in that filthy Bloodworks when she didn't have to! Had one of the young bucks from the Arena set her up somewhere in some hovel? Well he would find her if he had to go house to house through the Imperial City!

* * *

Fathis decided to begin his search by crashing into the shacks on the waterfront first. As he started across the bridge he saw the waterfront was crawling with Legion guards. Swinging around he hurried back up to the gate.

"What's going on down there?" He asked the guard.

"They're going house to house searching for the Gray Fox." He eyed Fathis up and down. "You don't need to be going down there dressed up like that, not unless you plan to be knocked over the head and robbed."

"Good gods, is it that bad down there? I was looking for that white Khajiit, the one that fights in the Arena. Have you seen her go down there? I am to escort her home."

"I've seen her down there every now and then with the Gray Prince. He has a house down there. She's not down there now though."

The rage that filled Fathis was so great that the guard's eyes widened and he took a step back from him.

"Here now, I'll have no trouble on my watch!" He called as Fathis stormed away.

By the time Fathis left the Imperial City the next day he had heard about Haki and Owyn as well. So little Maxical was no longer sweet and innocent, instead she had become a scheming hussy who used her favors as a tool to get ahead in the Arena…

* * *

********* Maxical**

Fathis was in a rage and wouldn't hear a word I said. I stood watching him gallop away, my eyes swollen and raw from crying. A slow ache climbed from my stomach to my throat and hovered, making it hard to breathe. Not wanting to chance running into Hassiri, I cut down the hill to the Waterfront District and used the key Agronak gave me to wait in his mother's house. It wasn't long before Agronak showed up.

"It doesn't look like you got it straightened out with Fathis, I'm sorry Maxical. I should have waited till we were private to give you that."

"What am I going to do Agronak? He won't even speak to me anymore." My voice sounded dull to my own ears.

It was then, right there with Agronak holding me while I cried that the decision to keep fighting in the Arena was made. Fathis was gone. I had lost him, and without him I just didn't care what happened to me anymore. I can't say I wasn't a little mad at Agronak for his timing, not only because of Fathis, but Hassiri as well. I didn't even ask what Agronak told him, every time that scene played through my mind it was only Fathis's reaction that mattered.

Eventually I got up and began helping box up his mothers things again. We were filling a second crate when I came across a very old looking journal and when I picked it up a key fell out.

"Look at this Agronak. It must be your mother's diary." I handed it to him with the key.

"I've never seen this before." Agronak said, leafing through it.

A very old looking parchment fell from it as he was flipping pages. I picked it up and glanced at it as I handed it to him.

"It's a map! Do you think it is to a hidden treasure? That's what it always is in plays."

He gave a cursory look at the map and then sat down on the bed and began pouring over the diary. Every now and then he would shout something out. "It's talking about me as a baby! She says I wouldn't eat vegetables! Should I read you the part where she discusses my diaper habits?" He grinned.

"EW!" I laughed at him. I went back to boxing up items, glancing up each time he called something out so I could see the expression on his face. I wondered if my mother ever kept a journal and what she would have written about me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Secret And The Suicide**

"Listen to this passage in the back of the journal!" Agronak said, the excitement in his voice caused me to stop boxing items and look up at him.

_"I know my time is near, the illness grows stronger and I weaker with each passing day. Agronak needs to know of his father, yet I can't bring myself to tell him. One day he will seek his heritage and proof of his noble lineage, yet I pray he does not. I have kept this key to the Royal chamber in Crowhaven all these years, for there lies all he will require to prove his bloodlines. It is my wish that he never seek the answers there."_

He looked up, his eyes shining with excitement. "Here, you read it! I can't believe it, I was asking my mother about proof of my birth the last time I talked with her, the same night she passed away!"

The page retained the imprint of the embedded key as if it had been in there a long time. I looked at the dates on the final entries and was stunned, they had been written back when Agronak must have been a small child! But she had just died…I glanced up at Agronak.

"How long has your mother been ill?"

"As long as I can remember." Agronak said distractedly. He was looking at the map in earnest now, spreading it out across the top of the dresser so the candlelight would make it easier to see the tiny print. "It said Crowhaven, right? I can't find it on here."

I read through the last passage and got a chill. She did not sound encouraging. And why was it written so long ago, but talking about dying as if it was imminent? I got a very bad feeling.

"Yeah, Crowhaven." I said quietly.

While Agronak was distracted I slid toward the bed and began searching, reaching down behind it. It didn't take long to find the empty poison bottle on the floor between the bed and the wall. I slid it into my sleeve and moved over to the box of items he was throwing out. Agronak didn't need to know she had killed herself, he was suffering enough.

Agronak had asked her about the proof the same night she took her life. From that passage it didn't sound like it was something she wanted him to follow up on. But I knew Agronak well enough to know he was going to. Something that was very important to him was being able to prove he was of royal blood. He felt it would go a long way toward easing what he had suffered growing up because of his different appearance.

* * *

It was late when I got back to the Bloodworks. Andronicus had passed out drunk, the bottle still in her hands and spilling on her mat which was already soaked from urine, as were her pants. She must have been too drunk to get up. Her mouth hung open and slackened, loud snores blowing breath that reeked of alcohol into my face as I pulled the bottle from her hand and set it up on the cupboard. A strong body odor wafted up from her nether regions when I bent to get the bottle, nearly causing me to gag.

The smell of Andronicus was overwhelming in the corner where my mat lay, and I doubted I could sleep with the racket of her snores. I tiptoed down to the mats by the fount and stretched out on one near a wall.

My dreams were a confused jumble of Fathis, Agronak and his mother, Hassiri, and more Fathis. Somewhere in a pleasant dream of Fathis holding me came the realization that I needed to fight back against my own exhaustion and wake up. And there it was again. Someone's hand had pushed my tail to one side and they were pushing against me. This was not a dream.

My claws unsheathed and I tried to move, only to find his arm was now holding me tightly pressed against him with a grip of steel. I raked the arm that was holding me with my claws, shredding deep gashes into the skin. With a yowl I was released and ran to behind Andronicus, knocking down all the candles as I ran. An inky blackness settled as the candles guttered out on the stone floor. Being a Khajiit I can see in the dark. That was not a Khajiit that attacked me, I would have the advantage now.

Andronicus was still passed out, and I wasn't sure if the man would follow and feel safe continuing his attack since she was so inebriated. I gauged the distance to Owyn's mat, if worse came to worse I would wake him.

Claws extended and trembling I pressed myself against the wall at the foot of Andronicus's bed so I could move easily to Owyn if I had to, and so I could see if the man felt his way over to my usual mat. I forced my breathing down to slow shallow breaths so I wouldn't miss a sound or make one that would give away my location to him.

I heard the sound of cursing and someone fiddling with the healing fount, but it was always locked down after the last fight. Stumbling footsteps were nearing the doorway down by Owyn's mat, _dear gods was he coming for me then?_

* * *

I held my breath till I thought I would burst, then suddenly a slight movement sounded to the right of me. I jumped a mile and bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Darting down toward Owyn I cast chameleon on myself and my night eye again. I spun around, but there was no one there…but Andronicus. She had changed positions…oh no. She was still laying down but her position looked like she thought she was sitting on the urn. Oh dear. Andronicus was wetting her bed again, I only hoped she wasn't filling her pants as well.

The man never came after me, and eventually I forced myself into the corner onto my mat. The stench from Andronicus was overwhelming. It felt like forever before I finally drifted off, and it seemed I had just fallen asleep when someone was shaking me. "Wake up Maxical!" was being hissed into my ear. I forced my eyes open and blinked a few times. It was Agronak…what was he doing here in the middle of the night? I rubbed my eyes, but he was still there.

"Agronak?"

"Maxical, the board was up when I got back in. Those fights they postponed for my mother's funeral have been rescheduled. I can't go to Crowhaven now…er…but you aren't on the schedule because of your injured status. Will you go and get the proofs for me? Do this for me and I'll teach you that spin you've been dying to learn, and how to cream a guy with your shield arm. Please say you'll do this for me."

I pulled myself up, glancing around. Andronicus was sprawled on her mat. "What time is it? Agronak, it can't be four in the morning yet! If you wake up Andronicus there will be hell to pay. You know I will help you, but I can't leave without Owyn's say-so. How did you get in here?"

"Gils opened the door for me. He said something woke him up and he was going out for a pint of the stout. Thanks for being such a good friend Maxical. Boy, I don't know how you can sleep with that stench!" He laid a wet kiss on my cheek and slid back over to his Bloodworks.

If Gils had been woken up by something, he may have seen who else was up at that time of the morning. I didn't tell Agronak about the attack, he would just insist I move to the house right away. I won't say it is rare that Andronicus gets that drunk, but it certainly isn't all the time.

I thought about Agronak's mother not wanting him to go to Crowhaven and felt it probably would be the best solution if I went in his stead since I was a neutral party. He was my friend, I had to do it.

* * *

Gils still hadn't returned by the next morning for me to ask if he had seen anyone. As soon as Owyn got up I approached him.

"What the hell happened in here? It's pitch black, I can't see the urn to go! Where the hell are all the candles?" Owyn was roaring.

Oops. I quickly ran and set them back in the sconces, then lit a torch and set all the candles back alight. Some of them were broken where I had whacked them and were in various shapes dripping waxy places on the floor instead of into the sconces.

"Owyn, I need to talk to you."

"I'm peeing right now, do you think it can wait a minute?" He sounded irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I turned my back and waited.

"Do you think you can step down there so I can have gas without you up my butt to smell it?" Owyn was already starting to holler, and I hadn't even asked him yet. This was not boding well for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Owyn." I scurried to the other end of the room and waited for him to finish.

He glared over at me when he was done, as if I had ruined his enjoyment in peeing or something. I hesitated, he was already in a bad mood now.

"Well come on, I don't want you following me around the rest of the day waiting for a good time to ask." Owyn was working himself up into a bad mood rapidly.

"Er, Agronak asked if I would make a trip to Anvil and pick up his inheritance for him since I am on injury status and he has fights scheduled. Do I have your permission to go?"

* * *

Owyn got mad of course, I definitely expected that after this morning.

"You just got back into training again, now you're going to take off? You won't be in any shape to fight out there when you get back." He was bellowing.

"Er, Andronicus is ill this morning, I have been making sure no one wakes her."

Owyn glanced over at her for an extended minute, but when he turned back to me he was quieter.

"What about your training? You're getting out of shape, soft."

"Owyn, I was meaning to talk to you about that anyway. I get a lot out of your fitness training, but not the fight training. In the Arena nothing is staged like when we train. And no one is really trying to kill me in training either. I'm not really getting prepared for what happens out in the Arena."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need to train against someone who is really trying to kill me so I can learn to fight. Right now I just know a bunch of fancy moves, but I can't fight."

"You mean you want to train in the trenches?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

"You won't be gone long will you? Those crowds are fickle, They'll love you today but won't know you tomorrow if they don't see you."

"I know Owyn. I'm just going to Anvil and back. I can run the trip to make up for the 'two-a-days' I'll be missing. Maybe bandits will attack me so I can get some real fight training in."

"All right, you can go. If you're serious about going in the trenches we will start when you get back from your trip. I'll be going with you till I see how you do. This will be on top of your practices though, not instead of them."

"I understand. Thank you Owyn. Oh, and Agronak said he will train me for the spin and force block when I get back too."

Owyn grunted at me, that means he's pleased. He had a gleam in his eye after I mentioned Agronak was going to teach me those moves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Doctors, Lawyers, and Thieves**

Agronak was grateful for my help and went to the bank to get funds to send with me. I was working out when he returned, an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong Agronak?"

"It's my bank account. I couldn't draw funds for you. They said the funeral wiped it out, there is hardly anything left!"

"Did you have a lot in there before?"

"Yes! I get plenty each fight and have almost no expenses. See this beginning balance here? That should be a lot higher than that." He showed me the statement the bank had written out for him. "These are from the funeral."

"Wow, no wonder people let their relatives get burned in the pit. That is a lot, it was a huge event though. I wonder what a regular funeral costs?"

"I wonder if it did cost that much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Andronicus had access to my bank account."

"Surely you don't suspect her of wrongdoing, she thinks the world of you."

"I asked my banker about the low beginning balance, and to look into all the funds drawn off the account for the funeral. He is going to get back with me."

"Well, don't worry about me, I won't be able to eat much on my trip anyway. Owyn told me to run there and back and keep up with my 'two-a-days' so I don't lose any training. You know I won't be able to eat doing that. I'm going in the trenches when I get back, so I have to get back into shape."

"That's a smart idea, but you need that ring enchanted before going in the trench." Agronak gave me a stubborn look.

"I'll go right now." I learned Orc like to be in charge from Agronak. That look meant I'd be nagged till I did, so I may as well just get it done.

* * *

Irlav Jarol tottered away when he saw me enter the campus. Then I bumped into Raminus Polus as he was exiting the Arch Mage's tower. He glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back for post grads." I said with a grin. His face turned white and he stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

I was still laughing when the transporter stopped up in Hannibal Traven's quarters. He was very surprised to see me, but smiled and warmly welcomed me.

"I have a ring I need enchanted with health for the Arena. That is really all I need, but I better confess now that I told Raminus Polus I was here for post grads."

Hannibal let out a little bark of laughter, quickly subdued. "I don't imagine Raminus took that well."

"He turned as white as me." I said, handing him the ring.

He smiled almost slyly at me when he took the ring to enchant it.

"What a beautiful diamond, and is that an ebony band? This is such a nice ring to wear in the Arena. So is this the engagement ring from the Gray Prince, hmm?"

"What? Has Fathis been here?"

"No, I haven't seen him. I understand his upset though, with the history you two share."

"He is very upset. He won't even speak to me. But if you haven't talked to him, how did you know about that, or about the ring?"

"I read it in the Courier." Hannibal indicated the copy on his desk.

"What? I leaned over his desk and snatched up the Courier. "Oh dear gods no! Owyn is going to kill me!"

"I take it you got in trouble for your last interview?"

I nodded. "I sure did."

"I knew you, so didn't think anything of it, but some might."

"It was explained to me in explicit detail afterwards, and I do mean explicit."

* * *

Hannibal finished the enchantment and was standing in front of me so I glanced up. He was watching my face carefully. Before I could wonder what that was about he tweaked the paper out of my hand and lay it back on the desk.

"Read that in a minute, I need your attention right now. This has the highest enchantment I could give you. It will give your health and magicka a boost and help you feel less fatigued. When you need to rally, you slide it off and back on again like this. Did you feel the difference? Remember, you still have to heal, it just buys you some extra time. Here is the order of operations: ring first, heal second, play with your tail third. Always do it at the end of the match to get you to the fount. Now let's see how Owyn did with your shoulder and side."

"How did you know about that?"

"I've gone to all your fights."

"You have? Isn't it hard for you as a healer to watch all those injuries?"

"I saw much worse than that when you were a pupil here." He said and winked.

I ignored that. "Do you really come to my fights?"

"Yes I do. I was your physician too long not to be effected seeing you injured. Owyn did an excellent job though." He manipulated my shoulder while he talked.

"He is almost as good as you when it comes to healing." I said, trying not to stiffen my shoulder.

"I trained him personally, did you know that?"

"You trained Owyn? I didn't know that."

"He was one of my best pupils. Speaking of which, why did you never get that restoration training after graduation?"

"I hoped you would train me. No one knows healing like you do, and I am not…bright. I may be harder to teach than others."

* * *

"You were doing a terrible job trying to heal during that last fight, why were you sticking your fingers into your leg that way?"

"My aim, remember? Would you train me?"

"Ah yes, your aim. We will need to work on that as well. Of course I will do it, but it has to be on nights or weekends. When can you start coming?"

"All my fights have been moved to the weekends now, so it will have to be in the evenings during the week. I have to go to Anvil and may be gone a few weeks, and as soon as I get back I start training in the trenches."

"Moved to the weekends already? That's great! Maxical, if you are going into the trenches it is imperative you get this training. Don't put it off. Let me know as soon as you can start. Here, I want you to take this." He opened his jewelry box and pulled a ring out.

"This will give you a more powerful restoration spell. It can't help you if you don't aim right though. Watch my hand. See that huge amount of power? Okay, now watch what happens when I stick it in my leg."

"It was just a tiny bolt."

"Exactly. Doing that is almost like doing nothing. Now stretch your hand out. Don't cast, lets see what you've got. Are you trying? That is really low. Put this ring on and try again. How odd! Your magicka is high you should be able to do better than that. I want you here to train every chance you get, day or night. I'll make the time." Hannibal pulled a book from his shelf called "Magic Conduction Disorders."

"What is that?"

"What you may have. As I recall there is nothing wrong with your destruction."

"I'm wired wrong?"

"Possibly." He glanced up from the text. "Want to try my latest concoction? Tell me what you think of this." He said, handing me a pinkish drink.

* * *

"Mmmm! This is really good! It's fizzy like that ginger drink you made when we had upset stomachs, but sweet…is it strawberry?"

"You guessed it!"

"I love it! You make the most interesting things with alchemy, I wish they taught stuff like this in class."

He sat down in front of me. "So…tell me about this engagement, or are you trying to keep it a secret?"

"There is no engagement, Agronak is just a friend. We hold hands sometimes, but that is it. I am saving myself for Fathis, not that it is doing me any good. He hasn't spoken to me since the graduation except in anger."

"What is going on there?"

I told him about being attacked and losing the golden armor. He immediately examined the scar on my head.

"This isn't healed properly, why didn't you come to me right away for healing?"

"It happened just four hours after I left here graduation day. I was afraid you may not want to see me again yet."

"Don't be silly! I admit I was relieved when you graduated, but spirited or not I have always liked you. You know that. Don't ever let a serious injury like this go again. Did you heal it yourself?"

"I had to. I was laying in the road all night, and in the Rumare all the next day. I've never seen so much blood."

"Where was your escort?"

"I didn't have one. Fathis came to the graduation in my parent's stead. He left after the ceremony and said he would see me in a couple weeks."

"He didn't escort you?"

"No. I guess he thought I could take care of myself."

* * *

Hannibal didn't say anything, but scowled. "I can make a potion that may heal that better."

While he was grinding ingredients I scanned the article again.

"Arch Mage Traven…"

"You can call me Hannibal if you like, you are not my student anymore."

"Hannibal, have I done something to cause Fathis not to trust me? I am not very bright and sometimes do things without knowing they can cause a problem."

Hannibal leaned back and looked at me as if deciding what to say. "Maxical, you know Fathis has always been sought out by women, many of them married and always for one purpose only. As long as you were a girl he trusted your virtue. But you are a woman now. It may take him a while to realize that woman or not, you will never be one of that type. Fathis may worry you have succumbed to the freedom that goes on in that Bloodworks. Have you had any problems in there?"

"A little. Andronicus makes me sleep behind her so no one bothers me usually. Between her and Agronak it is a wonder if anyone gets near me."

"But you have had incidents?"

"Once or twice when Andronicus was drunk."

"Are you referring to Ysabel Andronicus? She had a terrible crush on Fathis, chased him around, literally stalked him. Surprisingly he rejected her advances, I always wondered why."

* * *

"Her hygiene, probably. Fathis is fastidious about cleanliness. She turned down Owyn's marriage proposal because of Fathis a long time ago and still drools if you mention him. She told me that Fathis wouldn't touch Arena trash even for a momentary pleasure. I wondered if me being there has something to do with his change of attitude towards me."

"It isn't that Maxical. Fathis is my friend, has been since we were boys in school. In all that time I have never seen him act like this. He is jealous, plain and simple. He may not be the best candidate for a husband because of his past, but he does love you."

"He doesn't remember that when he's angry, and he's been in a rage every time I've seen him since graduation. I can't prove I'm pure if he won't let me close to him."

"You must admit Agronak being glued to your side feeds that anger in Fathis. What is Agronak's interest in you?"

"None like that, not in thought or even an undercurrent."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"A scientific theory about the product of a mixed union with Orc being asexual."

"GROSS!"

Hannibal laughed and went back to mixing his ingredients.

Something inside me froze. "What about Khajiit mixes?"

Hannibal caught the look on my face. He pulled a book off one of his shelves and handed it to me. "There is no research on Khajiit, but that details what to look for."

"I peeped at the drawings in this tome when you confined me up here for my ill deeds."

He rolled his eyes. "When you and Fathis finally get together if you have problems come see me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Friendship And The Friendship**

I walked blithely into the Bloodworks, forgetting I may be in trouble. Andronicus staggered off the urn and into me, she was drunk again.

As soon as Owyn saw me he started shaking. He turned around, snatching a much shredded copy of the Black Horse Courier off the armor cupboard behind him.

I felt like I may shrink into the floor, but when it didn't happen I wished it would, and quickly.

"Arena love triangle? Is this your version of laying low from the press? Arena and Castle Bravil connection? If you two wanted to get engaged we hold a formal press conference and announce it with your managers present. You don't go out on the street corners and make scenes right under the nose of the press! What? What are you holding your hand up for? This isn't a schoolroom!"

By now a crowd of fighters was gathering around the outer door, listening.

"Er…Agronak and I aren't engaged, he just gave me a friendship ring."

"Is that it on your hand?"

I looked down at the over 200 Septim diamond ring glittering on my hand. "Er…yes?"

"And what about this?" Owyn's shaking finger pointed to a place on the page. "A house? He gave you a house too? I suppose it was just a 'friendship' house!"

"Uh…Uh…Yes?"

"You're telling me the man up and gives you a house and expensive ring out of friendship, and can't find anywhere better to do it than IN FRONT OF THE OFFICE OF THE BLACK HORSE COURIER?" Owyn was bellowing, but then lowered his voice and got up in my face. "Are you hooking in my Bloodworks?"

"Hooking?" I looked over at Andronicus confused. She looked bleary-eyed.

"She's not doing that Owyn, she's too stupid. What love triangle?" Andronicus slurred, standing up swaying.

"Fathis Aren challenged Agronak over her in front of the press!"

"What? Give me that paper! YOU LITTLE TRAMP! Fathis don't want you, you're nothing but Arena trash!" She charged over, shoving by me and snatching the paper from Owyn.

"I know." I said, and started crying.

* * *

"Oh geez, here we go!" Owyn said. "Listen Maxical, men don't give gifts like this unless you're giving them something in return. 'Fess up!"

"Well, Agronak wouldn't fit my armor, I guess I could give him my sword…that's all I have…"

Hooting and laughter came from the outer room.

"You idiot!" Owyn looked like he may pitch his glass of water over me.

"I told you she was too stupid Owyn! YOU! Get on your mat." Andronicus put her pointing finger in my face.

"She's a virgin Owyn!" She whispered at the top of her lungs. I heard her at the other end of the room.

"What did I tell you! You each owe me fifty Septims, now pay up!" came Gils voice from the other room.

"If she's that dumb, she could have lost it and not know!" Owyn snorted. Raucous laughter came from the other room.

"She hasn't, I've watched over her nights and Agronak won't let anyone near her days."

"Well who's keeping Agronak off her!" Owyn demanded, it was not a question.

Andronicus leaned in and whispered loudly. "He's not interested in girls, he's never made a move on me all these years."

An 'eeeewwww' sound came from the next room.

"He bought her a diamond ring and a house, if that's not interested I don't know what is!"

Andronicus's head spun around to me, her mouth opening as if in slow motion. What she would have said is unknown, for right then there was a huge crashing sound followed by pounding footsteps.

* * *

Guards had kicked the door in and were swarming into the Bloodworks. Because of our reputation for violence in the Arena they came in prepared for a us to violently resist arrest.

Hieronymus Lex strode in last and stood in the middle of the room, unrolling a parchment and reading from it. "By the order of High Chancellor Ocato I hereby make the following arrests: Ysabel Andronicus for the crimes of Grand Theft, Embezzlement, Misappropriation of Funds. Owyn for the crime of Conspiracy to commit fraud. Maxical for the crime of Conspiracy to commit fraud." He gave me a hard glance when he read my name, as if he had always expected me to end in a life of crime.

Owyn resisted arrest, roaring and cursing. Andronicus wet herself while swaying into the two guards that were attempting to remove her. She could barely walk, but the guards refused to carry her so she was nearly dragged. I was in shock and went along meekly. As the door slammed behind the last guard all pandemonium could be heard breaking loose inside the Bloodworks. We were met out front by guards holding a badly beaten Haki, who was also resisting arrest.

Hassiri from the Courier was standing there bug-eyed and scribbling like a banshee on his pad.

The guards had beaten Owyn and Haki so badly that healers were required as soon as we arrived at the Imperial Palace Holding area to await a hearing on the charges. I was put in a holding cell with Andronicus, who was a mess. I was grateful she was not vomiting in there with me, but she released enough other fluids to make it very uncomfortable to be confined with her.

* * *

********* Fathis (continued from Chapter 13)**

Fathis was unable to sleep after what he had witnessed outside the Jewelers. Could he just stand by and let the Orc have her? When he was angry, maybe. But in the quiet of the night when his mind should be resting he found that any plan would be better than sitting back and allowing her to slip through his fingers like time that you can never get back. The muted sound of the Castle guards patrolling the corridors had suddenly become a deafening racket that kept him from sleep.

How badly he wished he could go back to that day at the Arcane when everything had been so right between them. Could he take back any day of his life and re-do it that would be the day. Had he known that moment held such an important place in time, he may have done things differently. But that moment was gone now, there was no bringing it back. Why didn't the gods give you some kind of sign when your life is at a turning point?

Even as that question entered his mind he recalled that day, Maxical's face turned up to his with that blue banner across her nose. The gods had given him a sign, he just didn't realize its importance till it was too late.

On the spur of the moment Fathis concocted a plan to snatch her away in the night. If she gave indication she did not want to leave with him then he would literally carry her from that Arena. Whether to his castle where the Chaplain could perform a hurried ceremony, or up to the tower in the Jeralls where he could hide her from that Orc and rekindle the love between them…it mattered not which. He was getting her out of that Bloodworks and away from that Orc for good.

Fathis rode helter-skelter back to the Imperial City. When he was walking up to the Arena the door opened and several men spilled out. Fathis darted into the bushes and waited. His plan may or may not be a good one, but it didn't involve fighting off ten stout men before he even saw Maxical. Kidnapping would be hard to do with shattered arms and legs, but he would be damned if he just stood by and let the Orc have her.

Fathis loitered by the bush out front of the Bloodworks trying to appear inconspicuous. He had just started to leave the cover of it when the door of the Bloodworks opened again and he had to hurriedly dart back behind it. It was that Orc and a Dunmer, they seemed to be arguing.

* * *

"You almost woke up Andronicus raising your voice like that. The last thing I need is her poking her nose into this, she may talk and that's the last thing I want." Agronak pushed the Dunmer out the door in front of him.

"What the hell is going on Aggie? What are you talking about you gave her the house and bought her a ring? How you gonna get that house back when it's all over? When are you planning to give me my tag, I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Not this time Gils. I like her."

"That's bull crap! You can't change the rules now, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I told you, I like her. Game's off."

That's a bunch of bull Aggie, you can't just arbitrarily change everything on a whim, we're partners. I'm not letting you change the rules just like that, we have to agree first. I wouldn't have stepped back from the start for you if I'd known you would pull this crap."

"Do it and I'll kill you."

"How are you planning to keep her? You want everything to get out?"

"She don't have any ideas like that, naïve as a newborn baby. That or it's the boyfriend thing. She ain't made the first move trying to find out. If it comes to that I'll give you the tag."

"What are you going to do about that boyfriend of hers?"

"Get rid of him."

* * *

They had gotten out of earshot by then, but the large Orc's last words gave Fathis a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and a chill went down his back. He was pretty sure if the Orc caught him down here his body would be found floating in the Rumare.

Maxical wasn't in the Bloodworks, it was empty except a passed out Andronicus. Fathis's lip curled at the stench of the place, how did Maxical stand it down here? Well the Orc was out with his Dunmer friend and not Maxical. Fathis decided to wait for her return.

It was quite some time later that the Dunmer returned with a group of fighters and Owyn. The Orc was not amongst them. It was late at night now, and the thought suddenly struck Fathis that Maxical was spending the night at the Orc's house on the waterfront.

A cursory glance through the crowds at the Merchants Inn and Feed Bag gave him the information that she was not in either place and a rage surged through him bringing him at almost a full charge down to the waterfront.

Not knowing which house was the Orc's, Fathis began by creeping around the shacks, putting his ear to the doors and outer walls. As he was coming around the corner of one house he spotted a group of people standing in front of one man with a torch.

"What are these idiots doing out here in the middle of the night?" Fathis wondered, straightening up and pretending he was inspecting the foundation of the shack nearest him.

He couldn't very well keep creeping around with all those people staring at him, nor start crashing into the hovels either. Fathis decided his best move may be to get a room at the Merchants Inn. The thought also occurred that she was only at the Arena in the first place to get her golden armor back. If he bought it back for her and gave it to her maybe she would come back to him without any further problems. He would head over to the Best Defense first thing the next morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fathis, Gossip, And The Golden Armor**

********* Fathis Aren**

Maro Rufus saw the door opening and hurried over to jab Varnado in the ribs. After years of not getting along they found themselves suddenly as tight as brothers over the situation that had arisen over their acquisition of the Golden Armor.

At first just their celebrity in the Market District, the armor was better than any currency for a meal or drink. The amusement it afforded was a compelling reason to keep it as well. But the biggest draw of all was that it gave them power over Fathis Aren. They agreed on something for the first time in years, they would not sell that armor.

Fathis Aren stepped in, and walked up to the counter. Varnado and Maro grinned like cats with canaries in their mouths. "May we help you?" they asked in unison.

"That gold armor, I wish to purchase it." Fathis Aren said.

Maro jabbed Varnado, and they looked at each other with unmasked amusement. "I think we have another party interested in that particular armor." Maro said, jabbing Varnado again.

"Who!" Fathis demanded.

Maro and Varnado exchanged glances of unholy glee. "Did you write down HER name?" Maro asked, putting too much emphasis on the "HER."

Fathis face had taken on a distinctly purple hue.

As they stared at him, the purple shade deepened till his appearance was that of a ripe plum with hair. They both stared fascinated at this metamorphosis till Fathis's temper seemed to hit a breaking point.

* * *

"I want that armor!" he demanded. "What is with you two, you are acting like you have lost all your senses!"

Maro jabbed Varnado again, and they both tried to stiffen up and act businesslike, but their laughing eyes and twisting mouths gave this little credence.

"I told you, I have another interested buyer, I would have to find out if SHE is willing to give up HER claim to it." Varnado said, following Maro's lead in over-emphasizing the pronouns.

With a sound like an explosion escaping his taut lips, Fathis Aren stormed out of the shop, slamming the door as he left. The windows rattled noisily from the impact.

Varnado doubled over, and Maro clutched his stomach and staggered in circles laughing. They would dine well tonight on this tidbit.

* * *

Varnado and Maro had developed somewhat of a celebrity status among the other merchants and guards since their acquisition of the golden armor. Almost since the first day Fathis had stormed out of the Best Defense on finding the armor there people had been talking. As each new actor was added to the play that was stretching out before them the discussions took on a whole new life, as did the armor itself.

With Fathis it was his hauteur that was to blame. He gave the impression of conceit, looking down his nose at them. He continuously gave to charities as if to make a show of his wealth before those with less. It rankled that he thought himself their better.

To suddenly see Fathis losing that rigid control he seemed to have was an instant hit among them. To Varnado and Maro they found themselves suddenly in a position of power over him as long as they held that armor.

The subsequent entrance into the shop of the white Khajiit, in a rumpled state and obvious emotional agitation and her connection to the armor had an overwhelming effect. Fathis with one of the beast species? It was unheard of. Speculation over the connection was rampant in the Market District and became the main topic of conversation in the guards barracks.

* * *

The Khajiit joined the Arena with little notice till suddenly she was seen everywhere with the Gray Prince and then an explosion seemed to occur. Fathis, who barely came to the Imperial City monthly before was suddenly found to be there constantly, haunting the streets nights seeking her…stalking her. His sudden eccentric behavior was exaggerated and inspected carefully in each conversation, tales were told in the most descriptive way possible to garner the most free ale from them.

"That Fathis Aren near trampled me with his horse, I swear on Akatosh that he was putting his horse at the city wall to jump!" One guard declared, tipping up his free pint.

Mounted road patrols had seen him riding at breakneck speeds between the Imperial City and Bravil at all hours of the day and night. Gate guards noticed his purple face as he stormed in or out. He was seen lurking behind buildings, skulking in bushes, every curse that fell from his lips was repeated with gusto and emphasis.

"He nearly run up the back of my horse down at the Old Bridge. I saw him squeeze his legs on that horse like he was going to try and jump over us! I barely got my horse to the side and he blew by me, curses floating back on the wind he and his horse created!"

* * *

The conjecture of how the armor came into the picture no one knew, but any one of the scenarios dreamed up by the gossipers could have been made into a play even before the Gray Prince was thrown into it. After he entered the mix, the Golden Armor took on a whole new depth of mystery and intrigue.

Varnado began keeping his ears perked when the Pit Dogs hung out in the Feed Bag, gathering any tidbit he could. The Gray Prince was meeting the Khajiit daily inside the Bloodworks, he brought her treats and held her hand, he sat on her bed and talked well into the night. None of the bloods dared go near her, the Orc was very jealous of her.

Varnado made the mistake of trying to join in their conversation then, but the Pit Dogs closed ranks against him. They clammed up and Varnado felt threatened after he voiced some of his own gossip about the Khajiit. The Arena fighters are a clannish bunch and the Khajiit was one of their own. Merchants and guards were outsiders. Varnado was relieved to make his escape that night and lock himself in at his shop. After that he merely listened when they came in and never tried to draw their notice to him again.

The shopkeepers, however were all ears. Within short order, Maro and Varnado had spread their version of the Orc and that white Khajiit into the gossip at their respective haunts.

"She lives in the Bloodworks. Need they have said more?" Maro said later, wiping the white foam mustache from a free ale onto his sleeve.

* * *

Then came the interview where the Khajiit obviously described the Orc. "I guess we know whose sword she has been skewered with."

Every detail of each action of all the players in the little scenario was dissected and pored over. Amongst those that knew how to use these tidbits it was as good as currency when presented with embellished details, accompanying stories, and especially innuendo.

The Arena matches that featured the white Khajiit were packed with the gossipers hoping to see some drama unfold before their very eyes. They were not disappointed. Fathis was seen in all his travel filth walking in to the Arena Box Seat section, then at the sight of Alix Lencolia had sneaked back out like a thief in the night.

The funeral had been attended by all, where they were treated to the site of the Gray Prince clutching the Khajiit's hand and Fathis storming out before the funeral had even begun.

* * *

On several occasions Fathis was seen skulking around the door to the Bloodworks, even pounding on it. The imminent expectation was at first just the kidnapping of the young Khajiit, but as the gossip spread the possible murder of the Gray Prince in his sleep was added to that conjecture.

Everyone fully expected to hear of the death of either Fathis or the Gray Prince the day Fathis was witnessed sneaking into the Bloodworks. Early the next morning when Fathis was seen entering the Best Defense the word spread that he had killed the Gray Prince and buried his body under one of the houses in the Waterfront District.

Fathis drastic change in appearance also fed the gossipers. A lifetime of reputation for being immaculate and fastidious in his dress, his perfumed and rotund appearance gave way to the rumpled dusty attire hanging off his suddenly overly-thin frame. "Pining away for that Khajiit he is!"

Fathis had always been controlled publicly, but lately had been seen grabbing his sword hilt at the sight of the Orc on several occasions, including the day he challenged the Orc over the marriage proposal.

"Fathis's eyes lit on the Gray Prince, fire burning out of them! Then he reaches down and grabs the hilt O' his sword just like this here!"

* * *

On numerous occasions Fathis had left the Arena forfeiting his Box Office and bets. Just as many times he abandoned his paid room and wine at the Merchants Inn and was seen galloping away, sometimes leaping his horse over the rails of the corral.

"What you gonna do with that there wine now? Fathis has left the building! How 'bout sellin' it to us at half price?"

"The stables said they are going to start leaving the gate open for him, he nearly impaled himself leaping over it yesterday."

"That will give the Orc the lead for sure!"

The story of Fathis creeping about the Waterfront District in the middle of the night lost nothing in the telling, nor did the tale of him lurking behind bushes at the entrance to the Bloodworks in the middle of the night.

"He looked up and seen us, then went right back to inspecting the foundation of the house! Just like it wasn't three in the morning!"

"What would he want with a house on the Waterfront anyway?"

"He don't! I seen him earlier hiding in the bushes outside the Bloodworks! Then when all was quiet he sneaked in, creeping like any assassin. He is looking for a place to bury that Gray Prince when he does away with him!"

* * *

The interest in the Golden Armor grew to the point that what had begun as a trickle of gossipers became crowds of tourists drawn to the Imperial City solely to stand and gawk at it. The gossip broke the bounds of the city via letters to relatives and eventually the Black Horse Courier, which began running a blurb each time the price was raised on the armor.

A prominent display was set up along the back wall of the shop between the two counters that consisted of a raised platform and a crimson velvet rope that blocked viewers from getting close enough to touch the armor. It was polished to a high sheen and hung on a tall manikin so it appeared to be descending from the skies as it caught the light from windows on either side and flashed dancing light as far away as the entry to the store.

Entering the store one was immediately struck by the magnificent sight and it was not unusual to see people step in and stop right there starry-eyed, blocking the doorway.

Varnado found a beautifully decorated wooden plaque and purchased it, burning the words "The Golden Armor" on it.

"What about a price?" Maro asked.

"We aren't selling it." Varnado said, blowing across the wood to cool it.

"But wouldn't it be better to put a very high price on it so people think it's worth their time to come see it?" Maro suggested.

Varnado scribbled an amount on a piece of paper and slid it under Maro's hand. Maro crossed it out and scribbled another that made Varnado's eyes pop. He picked up his iron and burned the astronomical figure into the wood below the words.

"Put that sign right here in the center at the base of the Manikin." Maro instructed.

* * *

The shop was filled with people daily that came in just to stare at the armor. People hung out in the shop hoping to be a witness the next time Fathis or the Khajiit came in to buy it. Even the Imperial guards were seen lingering in the shop. Then it became a draw for collectors wanting to add it to their collections.

They began adding 100,000 Septims each time someone was able to meet the purchase price. Pretty soon the rumor went around that it was for sale to the highest bidder and that the price burned on the plaque was the current high bid.

Maro and Varnado made a pact with each other not to sell the armor. The higher they raised the price the fewer came with the ability to pay that ridiculous amount. Fathis Aren was one that could. Anyone of enough wealth that enquired was told that the armor was being held for a certain customer and SHE would have to release them from holding it before they could contract with anyone else.

The Market District had come alive suddenly. With the influx of tourist trade stores were cleaned up and better displays hung in the windows. The streets were filled with people wanting to ogle the armor or catch a glimpse of the white Khajiit, the great Orc, or the infamous Fathis doing something eccentric.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Secrets Of The Past And The Tail In Jail**

Abhuki plopped the Black Horse Courier down in front of Alix then slid his breakfast down next to it. "I never did much thinking when I was skewered on a man's sword, but I still ended up with better'n an Orc."

"Too much information over my breakfast Abhuki." Alix said, picking up the paper. SPEW! "S'Jirra, come here! Have you seen this?"

"Not yet, I don't touch the paper till you have seen it."

"Listen to what our daughter told the press! Er, better put your coffee down first, I don't want to be wearing it."

"Let me just read it." S'Jirra said, grabbing the paper and scanning it. "Well she didn't mean it like that. You know her."

"I know. But who else knows her like that?" Alix wiped the coffee he had spat off the table before Abhuki saw it.

"Fathis will take this wrong I'll bet." S'Jirra mused aloud.

"You should see him S'Jirra. He has lost so much weight he looks like the wind would blow him over. The last few times I've caught sight of him he had road dust poofing from his clothing when he walked or sat. I could see the saddle marks on him still. He has been un-bathed and wearing the same clothes he was in days before. I don't think he may survive being in love with Maxical. His mind hasn't survived it, I heard he was caught sneaking around the Waterfront district acting like he was inspecting property at three in the morning. Fathis is losing it S'Jirra, loving Maxical has pushed him around the bend!"

* * *

S'Jirra tried to picture the fastidious Fathis in dirty clothing and unwashed, mooning around the Waterfront inspecting property at three in the morning and the image caused her to go off in a peal of laughter.

Alix grinned and began giving detailed descriptions of the particular odor that Fathis now sported to replace his scented bathwater, giving names to the smell and mimicking the vendors in the Market District.

"A powerful fragrance to give strength to the weaker man, we call this scent 'Oh-no a scamp' it goes well for those of you who work nights as a housing inspector in seedy neighborhoods."

S'Jirra joined in with "And for the man who can't find the woman he loves, we have 'Musk of Dunmer' - let her find you!"

Abhuki chimed in "Nothing smells worse than a Dunmer that hasn't bathed, unless it's an Orc. - What? Why are you laughing?"

* * *

The Black Horse Courier arrived late, Alix was already irritated when the horse finally pulled up and the rider handed him the stack of papers for the Inn.

"What took so long?" Alix grumbled.

"They were sold out before I could get out of the city, I had to wait while they ran another printing. It's over the engagement of your daughter and the Grand Champion."

Alix got a sinking feeling. He stomped in and slammed the stack down on the counter in front of Abhuki, grabbing one to read.

"What is it Alix?" S'Jirra asked.

"That damned Orc." Alix almost spat.

"You mean the gossip is true?" S'Jirra grabbed one of the papers and scanned it. "Oh no! What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? She has run away. If I show up throwing my weight around she will think I am spying on her and not letting her make her own decisions." Alix's frustration with the situation was evident in his voice.

"Well you can't let her go through with this! You better get down there and find some way to stop it! Do you think we could be wrong?"

"No. Read this part here. After Maxical chased after Fathis the Grand Champion looked coyly at Hassiri and very deliberately says 'No comment.' You know exactly what he is doing. Things have obviously not changed…although it does say down here that he gave her a house. Now that is strange." Alix looked up at S'Jirra. "Do you think he is up to something or serious?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I'm heading over there and see what I can do." Alix started pulling on his boots.

* * *

"It says she ran after Fathis, so no matter what his plans are, hers are still where they were when she left here." S'Jirra continued reading the article.

Alix stopped putting on his boots. "Do you think I should go or let Fathis handle it?"

"Both. I wish Fathis would stop by here and you two go together. Just in case you get arrested or something."

"Fathis won't come here. Forester says Fathis was eyeing the house like he was afraid you'd come out with a rolling pin in your hand. You must have jumped all over him…scared him to death…he's…"

"All right Alix, unless you want to see what I did you will quit!" S'Jirra pushed him toward the door. "According to the gossip Fathis may gallop past you on the road and you can catch him. Tell him what's up and the two of you go together. And be sure to invite him here, I'll apologize and fatten him back up with potato bread."

* * *

********* Maxical (continued from Chapter 16)**

A well dressed man was coming down the polished tile corridor with ease and confidence. Even from this distance I could see his pure white hair was styled with elegance. I guessed him to be a lawyer.

My stomach was knotted between fear and anger at my false incarceration. I would know if I had done something wrong. Over all this I was stunned when I found out Agronak was the arresting party. I stood at the entrance to the holding cell looking out so saw the man approaching down the curved corridor long before he arrived.

"Are you Maxical?" His face was inscrutable. I nodded.

"Guards. She is the one."

I was shackled and brought out of the cell to the sound of Andronicus sobbing and screaming "Don't leave me in here!"

With a guard on either side and shackled I was led into a chamber room. I have never been so humiliated. Agronak was already in there, arguing with a man in a suit that sat next to him, probably the lawyer representing him. His eyes caught mine, a desperate look in them.

The Elders all sat on one side of the round table, separate from both me and Agronak by a large gap in the chair set-up. One glance into their faces was enough to know the separation was intentional, none of them would rub elbows with an Orc or a Khajiit outside the confines of this hearing room, and even in here they crowded together to keep their skins from the taint of us. The disdain on their faces mirrored the expression of those who rejected me as a child. Agronak was safe from their prejudice being the plaintiff, but it was clear they despised him too.

After a short call to order they began firing questions at me. I had to state the order of events that led to me being the one that picked up certain items that were purchased for the funeral using Agronak's account. My anger was growing with the Elder Councilor's sneering and patronizing voices and attitudes. It was obvious I presumed to be guilty, a 'sneaky Khajiit'.

* * *

"I was given a list of tasks and did it. The items were parceled in brown paper and crates when I arrived to retrieve them, I did not open or inspect them and have no idea what was inside. The list was on me when I was arrested, in the small pocket of the greaves. I have done nothing wrong and respectfully protest this arrest."

Agronak and his lawyer whispered back and forth and then the lawyer next to me stood up and requested he be allowed to accompany a guard and watch him search my things. The list was found and the questioning resumed.

"Can you tell us who wrote this list?"

"Andronicus did, it was for the funeral of Agronak's mother."

Agronak's lawyer arose. "My client requests charges be dropped against this person as she was following the orders of her superior and had no knowledge of the contents of items she picked up."

An argument broke out then. because he and Agronak were the ones bringing the charges against me. I looked over at Agronak, he looked miserable.

"Motion denied."

* * *

I was asked whether I had witnessed the new skirting and hardware of all our Battle Raiment, Owyn's new armor, Andronicus's new dress, and Haki's new suit that were all worn at the funeral.

"Did I witness them? Everyone in Cyrodiil did. They were beautiful, it was the most touching send off I've ever seen. Agronak would have been humiliated if we had all shown up in the filthy worn out raiment we wear to fight in, especially with all of Cyrodiil there for the funeral. We were all there to represent Agronak and honor his mother, how would it look if we came in filthy shreds?"

"Then you knew these items were ordered using the plaintiffs funds."

"Not till they arrived and we were given the task of changing out the skirting."

"By your own testimony you are proving your complicity with the one who misappropriated this man's funds." An Elder leaned forward, his robe crackling with stiffness at the movement.

* * *

"Allegedly misappropriated. No wrongdoing has been proven. Agronak gave Andronicus carte blanche with his account to make all the arrangements for the funeral. He gave her no instructions nor limits and did it in front of a room full of witnesses. Andronicus did what she knows best, she made a beautiful public display that the people of Cyrodiil will remember for a long time to come, and she did it for Agronak at his request. She miraculously managed to do it in two days time including the PR releases. The Arena closed for the funeral to honor Agronak, which means a huge loss of Box Office receipts as it was held on a weekend. Everything you have asked me about was purchased for that funeral and has not been used for anything since, so I don't understand what Andronicus has done wrong, nor Owyn, Haki, or myself. I do not understand what any of us were arrested for."

The man in the suit next to me stood up "I'd like to have formality of this hearing dropped since the defendant is not represented by counsel."

"So granted."

I glanced curiously at the obvious lawyer sitting by my side. I thought he was my counsel.

"May I speak freely then?" I asked, and waited for the agreement. I looked over at Agronak. "What is this really about Agronak? What is going on here?"

* * *

"She robbed me, Maxical. How could she do that? She's my manager. My mother's funeral…"

"Agronak, you cannot press charges over what she purchased for your mother's funeral. You know that funeral was the most ceremonial event Cyrodiil has seen in ages, you surely didn't expect something of that magnitude to not cost a fortune. You should have given her a limit and told her not to exceed it if you had concerns, but you did not do that. Now what is this really about?"

"She did a straight transfer of funds directly to her own bank account as well, that is flat out theft."

"You mean she charged you a fee for acting as a coordinator setting this all up for you?"

"She's my manager, it is her job to do it."

"No, Agronak my friend. No it is not. Her only duty is to manage your fights and PR. Anything you ask her to do outside that contracted duty is extraneous and you should expect to be charged separately for it. Nothing is free Agronak. She worked her butt off for two days getting that funeral arranged for you, handled all the press, and she gave up her share of Box Office receipts the day of the funeral. She deserves at least three full days pay for that, as well as a bonus for pulling it off so quickly and doing such a marvelous job with it. I have never seen such a beautiful ceremony - why Ocato himself attended it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Orc In Court**

"The bank investigated and discovered Andronicus has been skimming off the top for years. She hasn't been depositing the full amount I should get." Agronak's lip pouted out between the tusks.

"All the managers take their percentage directly off the top so if you die in the Arena they aren't left unpaid or having to dun grieving relatives."

"But she was taking more than her contracted fee."

"You don't have a contract, haven't had one since two years after becoming Grand Champion. Andronicus is a Free Agent. Look at the clause above your signature on the last contract you signed. It states right on it that if it lapses and you continue using her services she becomes a Free Agent."

"I didn't keep that, it was expired so I threw it away." Agronak gave me an inscrutable look.

"I have a copy of that contract." The lawyer next to me rifled it out of a leather satchel and handed it to the Elders. They passed it amongst them and then back to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Agronak's brows draw down into a scowl when the lawyer pulled the contract out. It was just for a split second, then it was gone. Was it a trick of the light? It gave me an odd feeling.

"The only reason I let it lapse is because she kept increasing her percentage every year. She was gouging me. I thought Free Agent meant…free."

Agronak actually looked victimized, which is pretty hard to do when you're a giant Orc with a reputation for vicious slaughter. I was incredulous, even I am not that dumb.

"Free? You thought she would work for nothing?" I gaped at Agronak. "Free Agent just means without a contract, she gets paid per-fight at the going rate. No one works for free Agronak."

* * *

"She can't charge more than our last contract!" Agronak was getting angry, something I had never seen before.

"Yes, she can. Without a contract she is free to charge the current rate. When you negotiate a contract you talk her down below that. Her fee is whatever Haki gets plus an additional percentage because she does much more PR for you. Haki gets raises every year, so obviously her rate would increase."

I learned that from months of hearing Andronicus moaning about Agronak squeezing every Septim. Until now I had never seen this side of Agronak, and always wondered if Andronicus was just a chronic griper.

"Haki gets raises every year?"

"They all do because the cost of living goes up each year. They are also supposed to get at least one bonus a year when you re-sign with them, more if they do a great job for you."

"She doesn't need anything for cost of living, she lives free in the Bloodworks. And she should feel grateful if I re-sign, not get a bonus for it. Bonuses can't be mandatory, they are like gifts. Besides, she never needed to do PR for me, I earned my fame in the Arena."

A hot anger rose in me. "Earnings aren't based on where someone lives, and anytime you need proof of the great job Andronicus has done for you just step out in public. People who have never been to the Arena or seen you fight know you. You have better PR than the Emperor, they never had to tie back the city gates for him like they did at your mother's funeral!"

Agronak stared at the table in front of him, obviously angry. "She can't even get another fighter that will let her represent them! She is lucky to get me!"

"She can only represent you because it would be a conflict of her interest if she had another fighter and they made Champion. She can't represent two fighters in the same fight."

How could he not know that? That was basic knowledge, he couldn't be dumber than me. It had to be an act, but why?

* * *

"Agronak, you know that I dislike Andronicus, but she has given you brilliant representation and she is no thief. She believes in you. You expected her to work gratis as your agent and for your mother's funeral in spite of the fact that she lost her share of the Box Office over it. I'm sorry to say this because you are my friend, but that is unconscionable. Those new skirts and armor were crated till you could pick them up. No one has used them, nor robbed you."

Agronak glanced over at me his eyes were cold and inscrutable. I felt a shiver go down my back. Something just didn't feel right about that look. I was angry and upset, was I reading him wrong? I had to be, for on second glance he looked…himself. I must be over-wrought from all this. I spoke more gently, apologetic.

"I'm sorry Agronak, you are my best friend, but if you want my opinion you are still reeling from the loss of your mother. I think the lawyer that pushed you to this action acted unscrupulously and was precipitous because he was over-eager to have his name connected with your fame. In my mind he owes us an apology for the embarrassment of our public arrest."

The Elders expressions had not changed. I was still a guilty Khajiit, but now I was mouthy too.

The lawyer next to me was scribbling on a pad, not looking up, then suddenly he stopped writing and gracefully and soundlessly stood.

"I am asking that all charges be dropped pending a full accounting of the raises and payments for services Ysabel Andronicus should have received since Agronak gro-Malog became the Grand Champion. I respectfully request a subpoena of all banking records that show deposits made by the Arena into the account of Agronak gro-Malog for comparison. I request these arrests be expunged from all records. As the defendant stated, this action was precipitous. I move that any further proceedings in this matter be handled by the attorneys, that we waste no more of the Council's valuable time."

* * *

Agronak sent me a worried glance.

I held my hand up in the Arena sign for step back and regroup. Agronak nodded, then spoke.

"I just asked my bank to look into it. Next thing I know the bank's lawyer filed these charges. Everything happened so fast."

I looked curiously at Agronak. As he spoke his expression was confused, but his voice sounded defeated; the two were separate and opposite.

I was upset by the arrest, the prejudice of the Elders. Agronak probably was feeling the same tension I was in here. That would explain…but no, he lied. His signature was on the arrest form, not a lawyer's. What was going on?

Suspicion can hone your instincts. I had always trusted and relied on them. But Agronak was my friend, it is hard to believe he would ever do anything against me, why would he? Maybe I was the one that needed to step back and regroup.

* * *

The Elders dismissed for a break. When the Council resumed only the lawyers would return to argue it out before the Elders. Then they would be excluded while the Council made its ruling.

Agronak tried to come talk to me but his lawyer stopped him. I was escorted away by the lawyer that sat next to me and two guards.

"You did very well in there." The lawyer said as we were making our way down to the lower floor. He hesitated, then turned to me. "You had an odd expression at the end of the hearing, would you mind explaining why?"

"Oh, I am sure it was nothing. I am probably just over-wrought."

"What was probably nothing?" He opened a door into a small room and indicated I go ahead of him into it. "Have a seat."

There was a round table and two chairs barely squeezed into the tiny room. I looked at him before taking the seat that would put my back to the farthest wall. Khajiit can usually read people through their eyes, his revealed nothing but his aura was of a decent man. The guards stayed outside the room but I heard a key turn in the lock.

"Go ahead." He said, pulling out a blank parchment.

"I don't know if you will understand. Khajiit read people through their eyes, facial expressions, tone of voice, body language, and the aura they emit. It is an instinct born in us and is rarely wrong. It just seemed that several times in there Agronak's reactions and facial expressions seemed at odds with things he was saying."

* * *

I described several examples; the lie about who filed charges, Agronak's anger, his scowling over the contract being produced, the inscrutable expressions.

"And pretending he didn't know Andronicus could not represent anyone while holding his book. He had to know that. Why pretend not to?"

While I was talking he was taking notes on what I was saying, sometimes asking me to describe in more detail either expressions Agronak had made or what was happening in the hearing at the time.

"Andronicus said he was intimidating in negotiations, but Agronak looked victimized in there as if Andronicus had put the screws to him. It was clear by his own testimony that he was tighter than a mud crab with his Septims."

"Very clear. Now what happened at the end?"

"His words and expression showed confusion, but his voice held defeat…an error in judgment maybe?"

"A backfired plan?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I felt. I am sure my instincts are off, we are close friends. I must be misreading things."

"Close friends don't have you arrested, and I noticed several of these discrepancies myself. Always trust your innate senses. Owyn did well to have you brought in first. He was sure he would lose his temper, and Andronicus was not in any shape."

* * *

He finished writing on the pad and then looked up at me as if deciding whether to say something.

"You knew a lot about the contracts and seemed to understand the clauses. How did you learn all that in just the few months you have been at the Arena?"

"Andronicus taught me. I bunk with her at the Bloodworks for protection. She talks almost constantly, complains even in her sleep. But if you listen you can learn a lot from her. She taught me how the financial end works, how the contracts work and what they mean, how to work the press to get the right PR.

"Was she training you to assist her?"

"Not that I know of, I think she just likes to talk and gripe a lot."

He wrote something on his pad. "Go on."

"Well, when we were arrested I was locked in the holding cell with her for hours before you came, and she talked the whole time about what possible things Agronak was trying to pull with these charges and how it should be countered. She discussed that clause and where to find it on the contract.

"She is a whiz with the contracts, much better than either Owyn or Haki." He said as if thinking aloud.

* * *

"Sir, she would not steal, I would stake everything I own that she is innocent."

"You said you dislike her, yet defended her in the hearing and now. Why?"

"Where do I begin…she is offensive in at least a thousand ways; loud, brash, coarse, her odor, she is dirtier than beggars on the streets, her teeth, she drinks till she can't find the…" I was counting them off on my fingers when he stopped me.

"No, I meant why did you defend her."

"Oh. Well, I was forced into bunking with her so she could protect me from the men. Being in close quarters over an extended period I have seen a lot that others may not. She is brilliant and talented. She has integrity, she is near genius with her PR abilities. She is blatantly honest and would go hungry before she would steal a Septim. She has an enormous heart and is dedicated to those she loves, of which Agronak is one. This has hurt her deeply. She is no thief."

"A thin line between love and hate?"

"It gets to be quite a thick line when she is un-bathed, but you are right. I do care about her. Sometimes you can love what is inside even if you don't like the outer person."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Our Past Catches Up To Us All**

I hesitated, but finally my curiosity got the best of me. "May I ask you something?"

He nodded his assent.

"I thought you were my counsel in there…er, who are you then?"

"My name is Jack Thompson. I am the lawyer for the Arena. I don't represent individuals in these type hearings, only the integrity of the running of the Arena. It looks bad when people claim they have been robbed by those the Arena has employed to represent them."

"I don't know if you are a hero or anti-hero, but you are certainly famous. I heard of your stand against violence long before I came to the Arena. It seems a paradox that you represent the Arena."

"Not really. If you have a vicious dog, do you let it run loose or control it?"

"Oh that is smart! I never would have thought of it that way."

"I must say it has been an unexpected pleasure to meet you Maxical."

"I can't say it is a pleasure under these circumstances but they were not of your making." I shook his hand, my shackles jingling with the movement. "Unexpected?"

"Your reputation for extreme language and violence…I didn't expect you to be this tiny, nor to do so well in there combating these charges. Do you not recognize my name from the citations you get after your matches?"

* * *

"Oh, for the extreme and unnecessary violence in the beheading and goring? That was you?"

He nodded briefly. "Don't forget the citation for disemboweling your opponent."

"I never got one for that."

"I sent it with the others."

"I am absolutely serious. I did not receive one for that…oh."

"Yes?"

"Owyn tacked a citation on the wall that day, that could be it. I am too short to read it where he hung it."

"Tacked it on the wall?"

"For our training."

"You mean to train you what not to do?"

"Er…not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you had anatomy in your schooling sir?"

"Yes."

"Good, that will make this easier to explain. When a sword is thrust into your abdomen it takes almost a full minute before the pain hits. If you can kill the opponent in that time, he dies a relatively painless death. What I do is not a disembowelment, but an artery cut, there is a difference. I put my sword right here and sweep to the right because it severs a major artery so they will bleed to death quickly. The blood filling in the abdomen is what pushes the intestines out which gives the appearance of a disembowelment. It is not technically a disembowelment, they are two very different moves."

"But a person will not always bleed to death that quickly in battle, the blood has been thickened and gelled."

"True, so to make sure their death is painless and while they are still in shock I draw back a hair and do a full thrust up through the left lung. If I am able I follow through and pierce the heart as well for an instant death. It is less cruel that way, and is a move I can do even while weakened from injuries."

* * *

"So Owyn has been training the move to the fighters while a citation existed on it?"

"No sir. Your citation said we could not do a disembowelment. This is called an artery cut, and is not disemboweling. The motion for a disembowelment is like this." I stood up and turned to the side, empty handed I demonstrated the action. "Now watch the difference when I make the artery cut." Still empty handed I demonstrated how my artery cut was performed. "The fact that some intestines escape while doing this is totally incidental."

I sat back down and looked seriously at him. "Sir, I agree with you, a disembowelment can be a cruel death. I would never do that to anyone deliberately. My main goal is to survive first and do no unnecessary harm second. If I can kill my opponent with the least amount of suffering then I feel I have accomplished both."

"I've heard that said before! Who did you say trained you in Blade? I have your application for the Arena here, but you can just tell me and save me from searching."

"Alix Lencolia sir."

"Ah yes! Alix Lencolia taught you that phrase, did he not?"

"Yes sir."

"Did he also teach you how to argue your case?"

"No sir, I gave him a few pointers."

Jack gave a spontaneous laugh and for a second his deep blue eyes flashed humorously. It was accompanied by a small but pleasant smile.

* * *

"Do you have an excuse for the goring?"

"Er…the goring isn't deliberate. Due to my size it is usually what is easiest reached when my survival instincts kick in. I have never done it unless I was in over my head and didn't feel I would make it out of the fight."

"And you didn't feel you were going to make it out of the Arena last match, did you?"

"No sir. That is why I was making my tail move for the crowds to scream. The sound of them calling me was the only thing that gave me the strength to finish the fight and make it to the healing fount. I am unable to heal myself, Arch Mage Traven thinks I may have a disorder causing it."

"Do you know how many times Owyn had to use the fount on you that fight?"

"I counted sixteen, but I was passed out quite a while."

"It was thirty-seven times. You are right, you almost didn't make it."

"Sir, I will try to refrain from any more beheadings. To be honest it made me quite ill to see."

"For a minute I thought you were going to argue that one as well."

"Technically when done that way it is quick and painless. But it made me quite sick to my stomach and I really hated it."

"So I can leave the citation standing?"

"Yes sir. What about the others?"

"I'll send a retraction to Owyn and expunge the citation on the disembowelment, you have proven your case that it is not what you did. I will take the goring into consideration and let you know my answer."

"Thank you sir. When you are the smaller and weaker combatant like I usually am, you need some advantages."

* * *

Jack Thompson hesitated as if choosing his words carefully.

"You seemed familiar with many proper procedures in the hearing, have you been in Council Chambers before?"

"Plenty sir, but not for anything I've done. I was in the Orphanage at the Imperial Compound back when the Council Chambers were housed there. Out of boredom I used to sneak into the hearing room and listen to the cases."

"A white Khajiit? Oh my."

"Oh dear."

"Are you the one that tied the lawyers shoe laces together so they fell down when they stood?"

"Before I answer, were you ever a victim of that prank?"

"Frogs in my satchel? A mouse in my pocket? The goats stomach that made gaseous noise when the judge sat on it? Putting alcohol in the court water pitchers so all the defendants got drunk? The bucket of water that doused everyone as they entered the building? The odd haircuts on Adamus Phillida and Hieronymus Lex?"

"Er…."

"The slaughterfish incident? The needle on the judge's chair? Phillida and Lex with boot blacking beards? The pigeon incident? The flood? The mass bedwetting among the Legion? Are you the one that caused Hieronymus Lex to vacate and refuse to return till you were gone? The tarring incident? Taking Phillida's expensive private wine collection and giving a bottle each to all the prisoners?"

"Er…but they say that if you get it out of your system as a child you grow into a responsible adult."

* * *

"Where did you go when you left the orphanage?"

"I was adopted, and I went to the Arcane University.

"Hannibal Traven is an old friend of mine. Did you…" The expression on his face changed suddenly from scanning back through his memory to one of fleeting surprise before the mask fell again, sealing off any indications that revealed what he was thinking.

"Oh dear." I knew what was coming.

"Oh my. Do I need to ask? The horse in his bedroom? Breaking all the windows in his tower? Blowing up the grounds? Turning Daedra loose on the campus?"

"Well, I am grateful your expression never made it as far as dawning horror. I want you to know Hannibal and I have become friends since I graduated, although he does admit relief I am no longer a student there."

"I can well imagine. I do remember Hannibal saying you showed a remarkable innate ability to defend yourself in those situations. For someone with no formal training you did extremely well in the hearing today."

"Sir, I hope this doesn't effect how you feel about me, I give you my word of honor I am innocent of these charges."

"Let us hope you have gotten it all out of your system. I have visions of the Arena crumbling suddenly. I do believe you are innocent of these charges though, all of you." He looked serious when he said that and looked me directly in the eyes.

* * *

Jack stood up and rapped on the door. The scraping of the key in the lock came quickly, the guards must be desiring their meal. It was late morning when they had escorted me to the hearing room and they had stood like statues by the door in case I made a break for it or became violent or something.

A glance out the windows as we passed gave me a sudden shock. I knew it had to be late in the day now, but still I was surprised to see the sun laying halfway below the tree-line on the other side of the Rumare. Was it that late in the day? Would I be spending the night here?

The sound of our feet echoed in the corridor as we followed the curved walkway to the lower levels, the boots of the guards rhythmically in unison…hurrying so they could get to their meal.

There were no more windows then and the corridor seemed unnaturally dark compared to those we had just passed through, why was the sound of their boots so loud? They were going too fast and I felt my feet beginning to drag trying to slow them down. It was hard to breath suddenly, couldn't they feel it? Like the oxygen was sucked from the air.

They were all talking as if they didn't notice the heavy dampness that felt like it would suffocate me any second. Stories of the treatment of beast species in prisons at night came unbidden to my mind, tales of torture chambers that were found in the lower levels of even some of the castles.

* * *

Somehow I thought since I was innocent I would not be returned to that cell, that it would come out in the hearing and I would be released. Yet here I was, going down into the bowels of the palace. A place where those Elders who hated Khajiit lived.

"What is it? You don't look well, is something upsetting you?" Jack had eschewed his mask-like expression and had a look of concern on his face.

"The Elders live here, and they hate Khajiit. I've heard of how beast species are tortured in chambers at night in the prisons, even in the castles. I thought my innocence would come out in the hearing, but the Elders didn't hear a word I said. All they saw was Khajiit, and I was guilty already in their minds."

"I felt that as well. They are not fans of Orc either, but he was the plaintiff."

"Jack, I know you don't represent me in there, but if you can find any loophole, anything. Please? I…I'm afraid."

"I'll do whatever I can, but I can't make any promises."

Jack gave a slight wave of his hand as the guards reached my cell. I raised my hand in the Arena salute. The emotionless mask that kept his thoughts from being read had dropped back over his face and I wondered if he really would help me. Maybe like the guards he had only getting home to his dinner on his mind. I prayed to Akatosh that Jack would get me out of here before I found out personally if they had a torture chamber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: What I Learned In Prison**

Andronicus flew to the front of the cell as we approached, she was in a terrible state till she saw Jack Thompson. Then a transformation took place that I would have given anything not to have witnessed. I watched her attempts at archness and flirtation with humiliation and was grateful to see humor flash in Jack's eyes. He must be used to having to deal with her, or her type.

The cell door clanked loudly behind me and the guards hurried off. Jack went back the direction we had just come from.

"How did it go up there?"

"I used everything you told me Andronicus. You were right about Agronak, I have never seen anything like it! I believe he would crawl through Oblivion on his knees if he thought he saw a Septim there. It's really odd though, I got the feeling he is up to something. He was acting like he didn't know basic Arena knowledge, stuff even I know."

"I started to tell you before they busted in and arrested us. He is up to something. Buying that expensive ring for you…"

"Oh he didn't buy that, at least not recently. It was in his mothers things. He said he bought it with his winnings when he became Grand Champion and gave it to his mother. She wished me to have something when she passed and that is what he chose.

"Well he is either lying to you or to the Courier."

"What?"

"I grabbed this out of Owyn's hands right before they burst through the door. Since I had peed all over myself they just threw me in the cell without stripping me down. I still had it in my hand. It comes in handy to have a loose bladder every now and then."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Look, it is a little tattered, but read the article."

"I scanned it at the Arcane."

"Quit running your mouth and look! Down here where Hassiri interviewed Ris Fralmoton. Read what Ris told them."

"Who is Ris Fralmoton?"

"Just read it."

I didn't scan the article this time, but really sat down and read it. "Why did Agronak give no comment? That is as much as confirming it is true! Hassiri says he gave him a coy smile, Hassiri has to be making that part up in his own mind, to make the story more interesting."

"Hassiri does not do that. If he wrote it, it happened. You should know that."

"It says Ris Fralmoton owns the Red Diamond Jewelers? Who is he? I thought Hamlof was the owner, that's who Agronak dealt with. I never heard of this other man."

"Ris owns the store, he and Hamlof are partners. Ris had to be there, or Hassiri wouldn't have been able to interview him. Are you sure Hamlof was the only one there?"

"Hamlof was alone. I didn't look upstairs, of course…" The words died in my throat as I remembered that day.

* * *

"Agronak said nature was calling and asked Hamlof if he could step upstairs and use his urn. He was up there a little while, long enough that I wondered if he was leaving one of his enormous gross Orc piles up there like he does in the Bloodworks. I can't even stand walking in that end of the room after he has used the urn."

"He was up there talking to Ris is what he was doing. Ris said he sold him the ring that same day, and witnessed him give you the deed to the house right afterward. Read it, he even describes the ring he sold him. Anyone reading that can see that ring on your finger and know it is the same one Agronak bought."

Fathis. Fathis would read this and see the ring and know it was the same one.

I couldn't say anything about Fathis aloud if I wanted peace to abound between Andronicus and I. She would go from friend to foe at the mention of his name.

"Why would Agronak lie to me about the ring?"

"Because you wouldn't take it if you thought it was just bought for you."

"Of course not! That would look like…"

"Now you're thinking."

* * *

I remembered Fathis's face that day, that was exactly what it had looked like to him. And if I had told Fathis that it was just a behest I would have looked like a liar to him when he read the Courier. Oh dear gods I am glad he refused to listen to me that day! He would have thought me a liar! Oh dear gods! Why would Agronak do that?

"Andronicus, why would he want to give me a ring in the first place? We are just friends. And how did you know he was pulling something?"

"He did this before, a long time ago. I can't remember what story he gave the girl to get her to take the ring, but it was the same. Right in front of the Jewelers and across from the Courier office. Ris sold him the ring then too. She liked a boy there at the Arena and Agronak set her up to look like she was choosing him over that boy. There was a big fight and that young boy knocked out both Gils and Agronak with his bare fists right there in the Bloodworks."

"He knocked out Agronak? How?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I doubt I'll be his manager anymore after this. Agronak has a glass jaw."

"You are kidding me! Agronak?"

"I think it is because he is a mixed race. His jaw is totally different than other Orc. Everyone knows there is no sense clopping an Orc in the jaw, they are like rock. Because of that no one has ever done it to Agronak, thinking it will be the same with him. But his jaw is delicate as a baby's. This guy found out about it somehow."

* * *

"Why did the boy knock out Gils?"

"Why else? Gils hasn't changed a bit since the day he joined the Arena. He was hitting on everything that walked then just like he does now. Gils and Agronak got in some terrible rows over that girl, shouting and threatening each other. I guess Gils was wanting to take a whack at her and Agronak was interested. Just like they have been doing lately over you. Must be something about Khajiit that drives men crazy."

"Was she Khajiit?"

"Yeah, I don't get what the big draw is. So you have fur, so what?"

"With Gils all you have to do is look halfway female and be new to the Arena. You could be a female mud crab or slaughter fish, he just wants to try out something new."

"BWAAAHAAA!"

"But Andronicus, Agronak couldn't be interested in her, just like he can't be interested in me or you. I don't understand why he would fight with Gils even. His [censored] don't work."

"Did you try him?"

"EW! NO! It's because he is an Orc mix, they can't you know. I learned that at the Arcane."

"You're lying!"

* * *

"No, there are even books written about it, research has been done. They can't… period. Not even with themselves."

"BWAAAHAAA! His jaw is crap, now his [censored] is broke! I wonder what else don't work on him?"

"Does anything else matter?"

"BWAAAHAAA!"

"School children have rhymes they say about it, here is one…'Mix an Orc with any blood, but their get will be a dud'."

"BWAAAHAAAA!"

"Breed an Orc with anyone, but their kids will have no fun."

"BWAAAAHA…All right now, stop!"

"His jaw is crap, his [censored] is broke, now the women get no poke."

"BWAAHA…Quit! I mean it, damn you! Ah, crap! …You made me wet myself with your stupid rhymes!"

"Don't mix Orc you stupid jerk, if you do their [censored] won't work!"

"BWAAHAA! You [censored], I told you to quit! Ah hell, it's too late now. SHRIEK! BWAAAHAGA..CA..CA…SHRIEK! BWAAAHAAAG..CA..CA!"

"Are you okay Andronicus? Are you choking? Should I hit your back for you?"

* * *

She was dancing in circles; trying to point at her back and catch her breath, all while trailing a stream of puddles. Tears were streaming down her face. When she caught her breath she couldn't stop laughing. I pounded her back for her and knocked her down, I guess it was a little too hard since she didn't have her balance. I picked her back up again.

"I'm going to kill you! When I say stop, I mean it! Now shut up for a second and let me catch my breath!…BWAAAHAAAA! Oh, my stomach hurts…BWAAAHAAA! Shut up Maxical!…oh, my stomach!…BWAAAAHAAA."

I could have come up with a million more, but I was afraid Andronicus would choke to death. I learned at the Arcane that I had a gift of being able to come up with dirty limericks at the drop of a hat.

"I think you're the cause of half my bladder problems, you [censored]!"

"Sorry Andronicus, I was holding back all the good ones 'cause I know you're a lightweight."

"Like what?"

"Oooh nooo, I won't tell you any more. You will just cuss me again, and who knows what else you may release."

"Come on, just one more but make it a good one."

"His jaw don't work so he can't suck, his [censored] don't work so he can't [censored]."

"SHRIEK! BWAAAHAGA..CA..CA…SHRIEK! BWAAAHAAAG..CA..CA! SHRIEK! BWAAAHAGA..CA..CA…SHRIEK! BWAAAHAAAG..CA..CA!"

* * *

"Are you okay Andronicus? Are you choking? Should I hit your back for you again?"

"I'm going to kill you! Shut up! BWAAAAAHAAAA! Let me catch my breath!…BWAAAHAAAA! Oh, my stomach hurts…BWAAAHAAA! Shut up Maxical!…oh, my stomach!…BWAAAAHAAA."

The guard walked up and pounded his rod against the bars of the cell door. "Shut up in there!"

"BWAAAHAAAHAAA!"

"Shut up I say!"

"Sir, she is having a seizure. Send for the healers please, if you don't mind."

"BWAAAHAAAHAAA!…seizure…BWAAAAHAAAA…healers…BWAAAHAA!"

"Hurry please!" I hoped I could get Andronicus to quit laughing before he arrived.

The guard scurried away.

* * *

In some unbelievably bad timed twist of fate the healer was already down in the dungeons for another prisoner.

"This woman appears to be hysterical, this is no seizure. What kind of a game are you pulling here?"

"None sir. She may have become hysterical from fear."

"BWAAAHAAA…fear…BUUUWAAAHAAA"

"Can't you give her something to calm her down, the guard is threatening violence to her if she doesn't quiet."

"BWAAAAHAAA! …Violence….Stop it, CA CA! …You're killing me! BUWAAAHAA"

"This better be the last time I am called to this cell!" He cast a spell on Andronicus from the door of the cell."

"Buwa…buwa…oooooh that feels really good. Aaahhh… SNORE KA SNORE KA"

"She can't help the snoring sir, please tell the guards it is not her fault."

* * *

I felt alone and afraid after Andronicus was knocked out. I thought hard about Agronak doing that to me, it had to be deliberate if he did it before. I had thought he was just dumb like me…what could all this mean? Was it connected to the arrest?

When Andronicus finally awoke a couple hours later I was really afraid to make her laugh again.

"Andronicus, did that boy that hit Agronak die in the Arena? I mean, why isn't he the Grand Champion?"

"He was supposed to be. He was Owyn's Champion. He beat the Yellow team Champion and used the winnings to buy the girls contract off Owyn so she could leave. He grabbed that girl and left before making the challenge and hasn't been back since."

"He quit the Arena?"

"They both did."

"I can't imagine Agronak as a Pit Dog."

"He wasn't for long. Agronak worked his way up quick, quicker than I've ever seen anyone do. Gils was almost as good as Agronak, but he moved really slow, he never wanted to be the same level as Agronak so he would never have to fight him. Once Gils made Gladiator you could barely push him into the Arena for a bout."

* * *

"Why?"

"Why do you think? If he makes Champion he will have to fight his best friend. And he would make Champion if he was out there, he is good."

"You are kidding! The only time I've ever seen him make a fist since I've been here is…you know."

"BWAAAHAAAA!"

"Don't start laughing again, that guard was wanting to hurt you. Andronicus I am scared, will you stay awake and talk to me? I've heard they come in the night and take beast species to torture chambers. If they come for me, I want you to tell Jack what happened."

"It's no lie, we got an Argonian from the Leyawiin jail that was in such bad shape we couldn't sign him. And Skingrad, prisoners don't come out of there alive. If they try to take you I will kill them with my bare hands!"

"Don't do that Andronicus. That guard was already wanting to come in and beat you with that rod of his, and you are an Imperial. I don't want you hurt on my account."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Day Of The Trial**

********* Fathis**

"Your message felt more like a summons, how did you know I would be at the Merchants Inn?" Fathis asked, the smile fading from his face when he saw Hannibal's expression.

"Fathis, if you had been here an hour ago I would have decked you and not been able to stop myself."

"You've been going to the Arena again, haven't you. You always pick up these cant expressions when you hang out there."

"I just treated an old head wound on Maxical that by some miracle she survived, I don't know how. She was beaten with a sledge hammer and robbed. It happened Graduation Day Fathis, remember how you stood in her parent's stead that day? Didn't you think in doing that it was your responsibility, your duty to see she made it home safely? It was late afternoon when you left, did it even occur to you that she would be walking home alone in the dark? She lay in the road all night, then crawled into the Rumare and lay in it all day with a crushed skull."

"What? Dear gods, she mastered in Destruction and Conjuration! Traven I never thought anything could come against her that she couldn't beat…it never occurred to me!" Guilt overrode the shock and constricted Fathis's stomach.

"She is a child Fathis. She was alone and frightened in the dark on one of the worst stretches of road in Cyrodiil. Abandoned by the one who gave word to her parents he would protect her as they would."

* * *

She had suffered due to his neglect. She could have been lost forever. The image of her face as he ranted at her for selling the armor…she had looked unwell. She tried to tell him something then but he hadn't listened to her in his rage.

"Dear gods, I ranted at her for selling that armor." Fathis barely whispered, looking away.

"I know, she told me. The Khajiit that nearly killed her stole that golden armor from her and pawned it. You should have known better, this is the same child you have known these years, the blue show hasn't changed her."

"You know I care for her. Had I thought…"

"Are you capable of marriage Fathis? It requires you think beyond yourself. There is no place for suspicion and temper in a relationship. The women you've known before can't be a guideline for how you think Maxical will act. I warned her I doubted your ability as husband because of your past."

"I can't see her go to another, Traven. But you are right, I don't have a history of finding good women."

"You found exactly what you sought, your only interest was in turning Cyrodiil into your own private brothel. Marriage requires you bring something to it other than your [censored] and your Septims. The child is devoted to you."

"Now that is wrong Traven. I have not touched her, not a kiss or even held her hand as she has done with that Orc."

"What?"

"It's the truth."

* * *

"Fathis…I think I need a glass of wine after that statement. When do you plan to declare your intentions to her? And here, read this chapter on why you need have no qualms about that Orc."

"…Good gods, so he…can't?"

"Maxical said he doesn't even give off the aura of a man."

"Then why does he…oh! He wants a beard so no one knows he can't?"

"Exactly. Now what is your reticence in letting Maxical know she is the one?"

"She is not even legal age Traven. She is only months off of being my ward. It doesn't feel right, not now. I want to declare in the way of the Royals, the whole ceremonial announcement of engagement to let the men know she is taken. Then wait a few years before marriage. And the marriage has to come first before I touch her."

"You might be sitting on an empty urn if that is your plan. You can't just say 'she's mine, don't touch' then back off and leave her alone. Not everyone will consider your engagement as a barrier. And loneliness can cause her to bond with someone else, just as she did the Orc, someone who can perform."

"Sitting on an empty urn Traven? I don't even want to know what that is supposed to mean. Of course I plan to court her."

"I hope so."

* * *

"You seem to be going about this all wrong Fathis, if you ask me. Young girls like romance, love, passion. Your itinerary sounds dry, stale, lifeless. Most certainly not romantic or passionate."

"Since when are you an expert on women? I can't just mount her like a stud in the stable, I want people to know my intentions with her are marriage, not just the bedroom."

"I hear over 150 girls Maxical's age chattering daily, that makes me an expert. And your goal should be to impress Maxical, not 'people'. Fathis, she is young. You need to sweep her off her feet and elope to Anvil. Spend a few weeks on the beaches there. She knows you love her, but all that formality is going to leave her wondering if you desire her. I hope to hell you weren't thinking of honeymooning in Castle Bravil with Count Regulus Terentius. I'm not sure which would be worse, seeing Irlav Jarol's face or your Count's during a romantic holiday."

"Traven you really need to quit hanging around that Arena. Your language…besides, I think Maxical would like being at the Castle."

"I think she would tear it down to the ground by the third day. And how does the Count feel about a Khajiit living in his Royal quarters? You may want to build the two of you a home somewhere else…and don't even suggest your tower."

"You may be right about that, I gave Maxical a tower much nicer than mine, she said she'd die in the streets before living in a tower like that."

"I've spent every day of the last almost six years with her, I could have told you that. Give her fun and excitement, I swear I am getting bored just listening to your plans for the two of you. And I'm your age, just think how it will sound to a young girl."

"Well thank you Traven."

* * *

"You would have reason to thank me if you were listening to a word I said. You know how to have sex with a woman, but not how to have a relationship. You know how to inspire a momentary fling, but your version of romance is as inspiring as a prison sentence."

"Are you quite done? I have some things to do…"

"I give up on that, just don't say you weren't warned when some young blood makes her heart pound and she takes off to Anvil with him. Here, read this book, 'The Khajiit Mystique' and see if you pick up any pointers since you won't listen to me. That will tell you everything you need to know about enticing a Khajiit, their sexuality, sensuality, their cycles. They are monogamous to whoever starts them into womanhood you know."

"Really? No wonder male Khajiit smile so much, they have no worries."

"Don't leave yet, I want you to read something else."

"…Dear gods, what does this mean?"

"It is another reason it was such a miracle Maxical survived that attack. She can't heal herself, someone has to be around to do it for her. I'm researching alternative healing methods that she may be able to use. I've sent for Alix."

* * *

********* Alix**

"What's the mail doing coming this early?" Alix watched through the window as the rider leaped off the steaming horse. "S'Jirra, go get the mail, will you?"

S'Jirra peered down from her perch on the ladder where she was stretching to dust the wall hangings. Alix took another sip of coffee as he continued to watch out the window.

"S'Jirra, hurry your feet. They are almost at the door."

Glancing down at her dampened dusting towel S'Jirra descended the ladder, twirling it tightly as she stepped onto the wooden floor of the dining room. With a flick of her wrist she snapped the towel, popping the end of it across Alix's butt with a loud CRACK.

Alix turned around, his eyes lit with mischief. "Got you to come down now, didn't I? Come here, let Abhuki get the mail. Let's you and I go dust upstairs a while, hmm?" He pulled her to him. "You owe me big time for the welt you just put on my butt, let me think of some way you can pay off that debt."

* * *

"You're lying Alix, you didn't get a welt from that. It didn't even hurt you or you would have said OW."

"I'll show you the welt, but I'm not baring my butt in the dining room, come upstairs and you can see it."

"You're just tricking me into going upstairs Alix, I'm not stupid."

"Okay; I'll drop my drawers right here so you can see the welt, and Abhuki will walk in and see my business."

"Alix…Alix! What are you doing! Okay, I'll go upstairs with you!"

"Ha ha ha, you are so easy!" Alix laughed, then ran up the stairs with S'Jirra close behind, snapping the towel at his butt the whole way. Each time it hit Alix jumped and yelled, "OW!"

"Alix, it is something from the Arcane! Hannibal Traven wants you to come right away!" Abhuki yelled from the door before they had rounded the landing on the stairwell.

"Does it mention Maxical? Let me see that." Alix turned around, buckling his pants back up.

"It has to be about her, what else could it be?" S'Jirra pushed by him and grabbed the missive. "I don't like the sound of this Alix, there are no pleasantries at all. It sounds…dire."

* * *

"Get me my boots S'Jirra. I'll be home when I get here." Alix left his breakfast untouched and started loading his pack.

He took off at a run. By the time he made it to the Imperial City the streets were buzzing with news of Maxical's arrest. Should he go to the Palace and try to get Maxical out or see Hannibal first?

With relief he caught sight of Fathis and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What's going on Fathis?"

"I'm trying to get hold of a lawyer friend of mine. They said she conspired to rob that Orc she's befriended."

"Fathis, two things. Maxical would not steal, and the Orc isn't capable of doing anything you are worried about."

"I know, Traven just told me…er…have you talked to him yet about Maxical?" Fathis looked hesitant to be the one to tell him.

"What is it Fathis?"

"I would rather Traven tell you while I get that lawyer so Maxical isn't left in there any longer than need be. Traven is still at the Arcane."

"You're right. Will you stay in town please? There are some other things I know about that Orc that I think you need to be aware of. I may need your help later if you don't mind. I plan to take care of a few…er…things while I am here."

"Yes of course, I'll be at the Merchants Inn. I have a huge suite, you are more than welcome to bunk down in there if you like."

"I accept, and thank you."

* * *

********* Jack Thompson **

Jack tapped his thumb against the table in annoyance. The Elders had not returned, if it was much longer they would call it a night.

That last vision of a frightened child looking to him for help was such a paradox to the confident young woman that held her own in that hearing, or described the best ways to pierce someone with her sword. What was bothering him about this? Something was nagging at him.

He pressed his thumb hard into his temple and reviewed everything he had on Maxical. She was the impish orphan that tormented their hearings at the prison, one of the reasons they had been moved to the Palace.

The same little demon that nearly destroyed the Arcane while there…Jack sat up and stopped pressing his thumb into his temple. That was it, the Arcane. Hannibal complained about her constantly, but said the cost of the damage was all absorbed by Fathis Aren, another of Jack's school chums. Maxical was Fathis's ward, he had met her at the orphanage the same day as the pigeon incident.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Jack Thompson **

********* Jack Thompson**

Jack drummed his thumb on the Courier in a rapid beat. Maxical's arrest came one day after Fathis challenged Agronak, and Maxical left him to run after Fathis. She swore the ring was a behest, but Agronak's actions with the press were designed to give the impression it was an engagement. Jack believed Maxical. Why did the Orc do that? Was his ego that big?

Agronak thought Maxical was dumb, that was obvious. He expected her to be frightened, crying. He would be a hero to her by insisting the charges be dropped. But instead she had been angry, cunning, and came in well primed for the fight by Andronicus.

None of this would get Maxical out tonight. Scanning back through the years to that prison finally brought the elusive memory Jack sought, and the answer he needed. Fathis met Maxical the day of the pigeon incident, not ten full years ago. She was just a tiny spot of white fur then! She was a minor! She was adopted out of there…the Blademaster that trained recruits for the Legion adopted her…Alix Lencolia, the one she said trained her in Blade. She must be a runaway.

Jack leaped up from the chair. The sun had sunk below the trees, the Elders would not be back. He hurried to Ocato's chambers and caught him just as he was leaving for the day.

"A Khajiit you say?" Ocato sneered. "That case was continued till tomorrow."

"Don't make the mistake of assuming because she is a Khajiit she is not connected Ocato. This minor child is the ward of Fathis Aren of Castle Bravil. She is closely connected with Arch Mage Traven of the Arcane University, and her father is Alix Lencolia, Blademaster for the Imperial Legion. You cannot even begin to imagine the pressure that will come to bear on this Council should she be left sitting overnight in jail. I will disturb Uriel Septim in his chambers before I let that happen."

Four very angry Elders called the hearing back into session.

* * *

"Fathis, I just got your messages." Jack hesitated in the door when he noticed Fathis had company.

"Come in Jack, I've tried to reach you all day. You know Alix Lencolia…"

"Alix, you are just the man I was going to ask Fathis how to find. I'd like to speak with you about your daughter if you don't mind." Jack shook Alix's hand and duffed Fathis on the arm. "Fathis, I owe you one."

"How is she?" Fathis and Alix asked in unison.

"Here, come in and make yourself comfortable." Fathis said, handing Jack a bottle of sparkling water and a stemmed glass. He indicated a comfortable chair with a tray of fruits and cheeses on the table in front of it.

Jack lowered his athletic frame into the chair and began digging in his satchel for a Parental Release form as he answered.

"The charges have been dropped and her record expunged. She will be released within hours. I didn't know how to get hold of you Alix, so she is being escorted to the Arcane till I could get your signature on this. Until this incident we had no idea she was a minor. She fudged her age and had herself listed as an orphan on her application. After the hearing some of her history came out. That jogged my memory of her at the orphanage, I realized then she must be underage and remembered that she had been adopted." Jack pushed the release form in front of Alix, then pulled a quill and inkpot from his satchel and lay them beside it, uncorking the ink.

"What a relief!" Alix blew air noisily as if the tension was flowing out of him with the sound. He glanced over the release form and signed it.

Jack scooped it up quickly and inwardly gave his own sigh of relief.

* * *

"Why was she arrested in the first place?" Fathis asked, looking directly into Jack's eyes.

Alix leaned forward and watched Jack's expression.

"I believe Agronak was miffed because she chased after you, Fathis; and did it right in front of the press. He seems to have an ego the size of Cyrodiil."

Alix had suddenly become catlike in his movements. Too smooth, his eyes hooded. Jack shook his head. He didn't blame the man, but Alix and Fathis together could not weigh in as heavy as the Orc. Where would it all end?

"I hope you both realize it would be a conflict for me to represent you. I won't defend Agronak either. The Arena is my client, not the Orc."

"But you could refer someone?" Fathis asked.

"Don't shop lawyers before committing a crime, that gives the appearance of premeditation. If in the heat of passion you attack someone and are arrested, I have a card here, someone I trust." Jack pulled a business card from his satchel and handed it to Fathis.

* * *

"Was Maxical scared in the hearing?" Alix was watching Jack intently.

"No, she was angry. She was excellent in there."

"Good, she thinks better when she's angry." Alix said, his eyes lighting up.

"Can you tell us anything?" Fathis asked, looking just as interested.

Jack's description included discovering Maxical was the same child that had caused the hearings at the prison to be moved to the Palace, detailing incidents to the delight of both Alix and Fathis.

"I never heard any of this. Phillida was afraid I would back out of adopting her." Alix said quietly. "He couldn't wait to push her out the door, even sent her mother's behest on the pre-adoption visit. Oh you should have seen her, so afraid I would change my mind if she showed any of that spirit of hers. It was enough to break your heart. We already loved her, nothing they told us would have changed that. We couldn't wait for the mail to run for the letters from the Arcane when she was there."

"I hadn't heard these stories either Jack. But your knowledge of her activities at the Arcane is sadly lacking. Alix and I can fill you in on much more than that. Why don't I order dinner sent up here for you, I'm sure you are hungry."

"I'll have a vegetable platter, thank you Fathis."

* * *

When Fathis left the room Jack smiled over at Alix. "She has your knack of arguing. She argued the case with the Orc, I didn't even speak. Afterward she still had enough gumption to argue her citations with me. I asked her if you taught her to argue and she said no, that she showed you a thing or two."

Alix laughed. "She did."

"You will be happy to know that Ysabel Andronicus has been guarding over her virtue like a mother hen."

Fathis returned just in time to hear that. "Not…"

"Yes, the very same. She has taken a liking to the child and has seen no harm comes to her. Maxical likes her too, er…except the hygiene problems."

Alix looked curious. "How do you know Andronicus, Fathis?"

"She used to stalk me."

SPEW! "Excuse me." Alix said, wiping up the spray. "Well the Blue team runs a tight ship, I wasn't that worried about Maxical in there. The Orc is incapable of harming her, and she is smart enough to stay close to Owyn and Andronicus."

* * *

"I was ready to kill that Orc till I found out his attentions to her were more in the nature of a beard than a beau."

"I beg your pardon?" Jack struggled to keep the surprise from showing in his expression.

"Hannibal Traven told me about the Orc's little problem." Fathis said.

"I already knew about it these twenty years or more." Alix said.

"You mean…the Orc?"

"Exactly. It seems I was jealous for nothing, literally." Fathis drawled out the word literally.

"I find this conversation very informative, and am really grateful I had no beverage in my mouth at the time of that little disclosure." Jack said, a rare gleam twinkling in his eye.

That explained why the Orc was livid over her chasing after Fathis. More than his huge ego, he was protecting that little secret from public knowledge.

"Fathis, the Orc told Maxical that ring was a behest from his mother. I believe her. What little I know of her is enough to swear she would not have taken the ring if she knew the Orc just bought it. He set her up, probably to cover his secret." Jack said, leaning forward and watching both Fathis and Alix's face. Neither looked surprised.

"This is not the first time he has pulled that little trick. He did it to Maxical's mother twenty years ago." Alix said quietly.

Jack sat bolt upright in his seat. "Go on."

* * *

"Fathis, I will see what I can do about that golden armor for you. Blank cheque?"

Fathis nodded. "Of course. Say Jack, are you planning on going to that music festival in the Arboretum? Hannibal and Alix are meeting me here and we are going together. You are more than welcome to join us."

"It will be my pleasure to attend with you, appreciate the invitation. I am looking forward to another invitation as well Fathis. When can I expect an invitation to the wedding…or am I mistaken?"

"You are not mistaken."

"I never thought to ever see this day, Fathis! Congratulations!"

"It is…complicated at this time. She doesn't know exactly. She knew, but thinks I called it off."

"Well you should remedy that. I must say Fathis, I like this new side to you." Jack barely recognized his staid friend in the animated man before him.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Jack's breakfast the following morning, the messenger handed him a missive from the prison and hurried off. A brief scan of the contents dispelled any relief the signed parental release had given him. The guards escorting Maxical had lost her somehow. It didn't take much imagination to realize she would return to the Bloodworks…without the presence of either Owyn or Andronicus. Gils could be trusted under those circumstances, but Owyn had a Bloodworks full of prisoners that arrived just before his arrest.

Jack hurriedly dressed and left his breakfast untouched. As soon as he reached his office he sent the runner down to the Bloodworks to find out if Owyn had returned yet and if Maxical was there and safe.

A strange sound began echoing around in the Arena. Jack went to his observation deck and looked down in time to see his runner stumble out of the Blue team chute and fall to his knees. He leaned back his head and shrieked, the sound so high pitched that had Jack not seen the person emitting the sound he would have sworn it was a girl screaming.

The runner stumbled forward trying to rise from the Arena floor but could not seem to stand. He began vomiting and was crawling through it as he continued to try and get as far away from that chute as possible. Was that blood all over him?

Jack smothered the impulse to vault off the balcony in order to save time. Instead he broke into a fast run, ignoring the office runner's cries for help as he shot across the center of the Arena to the Blue team chute.

When he pulled back the door it was like stepping back in time to his service with the Imperial Army. The vision of every battlefield he had been on echoed through his mind as his eyes tried to take in what lay before him. Mutilated bodies everywhere and enough blood to have repainted the Arena red with it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Escape**

********* Maxical (cont. from Chapter 21)**

"The reason they joined separate teams at the Arena was over that girl. They planned to join together. When she joined the Blue team, Agronak marched over and joined the Yellow team thinking Gils would come with him. Instead Gils joined the Blue. Agronak was livid and fought with Gils several times over it. He even threatened to kill Gils in the Blue Bloodworks one day and Owyn banned him for a while." Andronicus explained.

"Did she like Gils?"

"Yeah, till she met that young boy. Agronak went nuts after that, tried to ruin her. That's when he pulled that ring trick on her."

"Agronak was mad? Why? I could understand Gils being upset, but Agronak?"

"Weird, huh? That night Agronak came in the Bloodworks, he was still banned and it was after night lockdown. There was a big fight between him, Gils, and the kid. The boy was the only one standing at the end. Owyn woke and lit a torch just in time to see the kid knock out Agronak."

"Owyn had to light a torch?"

"He said it was dark as pitch in there, maybe the candles got knocked down in the fight."

* * *

I got a creepy feeling suddenly. The candles…someone tried the Khajiit that night. They'll climb on you while you sleep in there unless you have someone protecting you. Andronicus may reek, but I wouldn't be intact without her. I shivered.

"What?"

"Agronak in there? Why? Who's the kid that knocked him out?"

"Nobody knows why he was there. Owyn can tell you the boy's name. Only unranked fighter I know is Gils because he has always brought me bottles, even back then. Back then he brought me something else too."

"Oh dear gods shut up Andronicus! I don't want to hear another word!"

"Hey, I wasn't always like you see now. I was beautiful then. Gils let me ride…"

"LALALALALA! I've got my hands over my ears and can't hear you Andronicus! LALALALALA!"

"Don't knock it. You can't find better'n a Dunmer in the sack."

"Andronicus, unless you want me to vomit you will shut up this second!"

* * *

Andronicus was winding down, her voice sounding sleepy. In the dim light I could see her form stretched out on the mat. She would be asleep soon and I would be alone and scared. I couldn't cast my night eye, prison cells deaden your magic so mages can't escape. The scratching sound I kept hearing had to be a rat seeking scraps. It wouldn't find any in this cell, Andronicus had wolfed down both my meal and hers. I would starve before eating the swill here, I swear it had maggots in it.

Dried feces clung to the lip of the ewer, and I was already dancing and holding myself from the need to go. The cell wall was covered in a dark slimy film, the thought of touching it to balance and hover over the ewer nearly made me gag. I could not bring myself to just wet my pants like Andronicus did.

There was a drain in the center of the cell that had clumps of gross looking matter dried around the mouth of it, that would have to do. I carefully pulled the sackcloth pants off so they didn't touch the floor and held them in my hands rather than lay them on the mat.

Remaining fully standing, I spread my feet wide and balanced over the drain. The relief was tremendous, I was sure I would have burst if I had held it much longer.

* * *

As if I had rung a dinner bell footsteps sounded in the corridor as soon as I started peeing. I tried to stop the flow but it would not be held back at that point. I was in that position when the guards stopped in front of the cell.

My first thought was they were taking me to the torture chamber. Andronicus was snoring. Oh dear gods. A trembling started in my legs and my stomach was crowding my throat.

"That's what that ewer is for, cat. No wonder they call you beasts, using the floor."

"Even a cat won't sit on dried feces, you should clean them if you want them used. Besides, this is a drain, not the floor." I spoke loud trying to wake Andronicus up. It didn't work.

"Well you can save it till you get outside, we're releasing you."

"If I could stop it, I would have before you came up." I spoke louder.

* * *

Andronicus snorted and half sat up, looking around.

"Wha? What's going on here?" She pulled herself up and then noticed the two guards in the door. "What'r you staring at? Never seen a cat pee before? You got nothing better to do than stare at us?"

They hooted and taunted through the cell door till I finished. Before I could put my pants back on they opened the cell door. Oh dear gods, this was it then? I scooted to the back of the cell.

"What do you think you're doing? Leave her alone!" Andronicus moved faster than I have ever seen her, leaping between me and the guard.

They pushed her back. "Out of the way! We're taking her out."

"You get your hands off her! I'm her guardian, she goes nowhere without me!" Andronicus sounded like a bear growling.

"You ain't been released. Now step back before I make you."

"Andronicus!" I got between them. "I couldn't stand you hurt on my account, I'll go with them."

Andronicus set up a loud wail. I hesitated. Should I un-sheath my claws or would that be taken as aggression? I eyed the two burly guards.

"Well come on cat!"

"Andronicus, if you get out and I am not there, get hold of Jack Thompson and tell him about this midnight release."

"Don't take her! You leave her alone! Nothing better happen to her! Maaaaxicaaaal!"

* * *

Andronicus's yowls echoed off the stone walls the whole way down the corridor, it hurt my ears and I couldn't concentrate on how to save myself. The comparison to it and the shrill tongue of banshees that herald your death was made in my mind and clung there, would it be the last sound I heard? Still, it meant a lot that she cared enough to do it. Andronicus acts tough, but inside she is anything but.

It was almost a relief when the heavy metal door sealed the sound off, muting it to silence as we exited that level. They brought me to a chest that held my personal items and the shackles were removed. I felt the magicka flowing down into my arms, the shackles were enchanted to deaden magic too. I turned around, suspicious. How often are prisoners released in the middle of the night? Were they going to try and say I escaped and cut me down from behind?

I had to change in front of them. I turned my back quickly to load a chameleon spell but kept glancing behind me to make sure they weren't going to attack me. I forced myself to put on the ring from Agronak just in case they did, but I was going straight to the Arcane and ask Hannibal to make me a new one.

As soon as I had the last item of my own on I turned and bugged my eyes, looking behind them as if seeing something and yelled, "NO!" When the guards turned to look I cast the chameleon and ran as fast as I could.

I had lost track of time in that cell, it was pitch dark outside and I had no idea what time it was. Hassiri was standing on the steps near the door. I wasn't quiet running by him, I glanced back and saw him looking around when the guards came out the door. Their voices trailed behind me, "Where'd she go?" and "She was here a minute ago!" echoed off the buildings as I darted down the alley.

* * *

Afraid they would search for me at the Arena, I ran straight to the Arcane. The streets were empty other than gate guards and an occasional patrol. Thinking they would be looking for an escaped prisoner I kept the chameleon on till I was in Hannibal's quarters. He awoke, sitting up and looking around before I realized and dispelled it.

"Maxical! I said to come any time for healing training, I didn't mean the middle of the night particularly, but…I guess it is okay."

"I escaped from prison Hannibal. They torture beast species at night in prisons. They came and took me from my cell just now, I had to run."

"Did you harm any Legion to get away?"

"No, I pretended I saw something behind them and cast chameleon. Hannibal, Agronak told me that ring was a behest from his mother when he gave it to me, but in that Courier it said he just bought it. He set me up to look like a liar and his intended with that article."

"I thought you knew that. You read that while you were here."

"I never read the interview with Ris, I didn't know it was connected, I never heard of him before. And Agronak said 'no comment', I missed that too. The ring is described in detail, Fathis will know it was bought for me by another man. I can't wear it now. Can you make me another ring? I don't have one to give you, but any old brass ring will do. I'm sorry Hannibal."

* * *

"I understand." He opened his jewelry box and dug around. "Drat! Look, this is the only ring I have unchanted." He held up the exact same ring.

"Oh no, that won't help me."

"Hmmm. If you were to give identical rings out to hundreds of people to come see your next fight, people would think Agronak couldn't comment because it was a promotion. They would know you weren't engaged then, Fathis included."

"That is a great idea! Do you mind?"

"Not at all, but I see an angry Orc on the horizon."

"He will see an angry Khajiit next time he sees me. He lied to me, tricked me to make me look like a liar in front of Fathis. Add to that having me arrested as a thief. The two things Fathis cannot abide. Andronicus said Agronak has done this before to another girl."

"I pity the Orc if he has your temper up." He winked at me, then got serious. "You really need that ring, though. I'll make you a stronger one, should I slip it on your finger in front of the press?"

I grinned at his baiting. "Are you trying to give Hassiri a heart attack? I owe him a big story though, I slipped past him tonight and he knew it."

* * *

"Why don't you give the rings out at the music festival. Some of your fellow classmates will be playing there, remember the boys that sang at the graduation? They have quite an act going. Magic and music combined. They are very talented, I am hoping they take the prize. They could get you up on stage and say something about your return to the Arena, and you could distribute the rings. Sort of a dual promotion between you and the band. I'll be at the Merchants with them. You should stop in and see us. I am sure they will remember you. Come early the day of the festival, their act isn't till later in the day."

"Oh they were good! That is a really good idea Hannibal. I would have the crowds in place and all I would need to do would be to give Hassiri a heads-up. Say, on that boxful of rings…could you put some really low fun enchantment on them?"

"Like what?"

"Like when you slide it on it makes you laugh briefly or something like that. My persona is making people laugh."

"That is a really good idea. A little euphoric burst. I can do that. Meanwhile read this chapter, this is about the disorder you have. The handwritten list is alternative healing methods I will be researching."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Fuel And The Fire**

"Is it like a blocked channel? Can't you just splice one channel into the other somehow and make it work?" I looked up at Hannibal from the text that detailed my disorder.

"Interesting concept."

"What is this part about vampires?"

"Some ancient vampires use alternative healing methods. I know one and have made an appointment to talk to him about you."

"Subject A/JH? I read about him when you confined me up here for my ill deeds."

Hannibal caught the gleam of mischief in my eyes. "Wicked girl."

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Delphine, but the rest of my time here I thought of you as a super hero leading a double life. Mild mannered Dean of the University by day, but at night…tada…he becomes the super research scientist delving through the dark underworld of vampirism to find a cure for the dreaded disease. I even pictured you donning a long white cloak that had magical properties so you could fly out of danger."

Hannibal was in stitches laughing.

* * *

"The advantage of not being your student anymore, I get to see the imps dance in your eyes now." I smiled, taking the new ring from him and sliding it on my finger. "Oh, that is much more powerful!"

"Yes, I exceeded limits on it because of your disorder. You will need that extra boost. Now this is the ring I enchanted to give away. Watch this little trick, you will love it!"

He lifted a huge scroll and tapped the ring with it, then tossed the ring on the ground. The ring bounced and then began trembling. Suddenly it was spewing rings like a flower unfolding in fast motion, or maybe a fountain. There were hundreds of them!

"GAAAH! I love it!"

"Get that small crate over there, let's get these picked up." Hannibal's help consisted of sitting in his chair sipping wine and pointing out rings to me. "Look over there, a whole stack you missed under that chair."

"You'll be stepping on rings for a year." I laughed. "Thank you Hannibal. You may have saved me with Fathis." I gave him a hug and hurried out, balancing the crate awkwardly.

* * *

As I cut across to the Arena I saw Hassiri from the Courier. No guards were about so I dispelled the chameleon. He hesitated then came up to me, obviously miffed I avoided interviewing with him when I left the jail. He had his pad raised, meaning what I said would be on the record. I reached over and pulled his arm down.

"Would you mind speaking to me off the record for a second Hassiri? I just wanted to apologize to you. Khajiit don't fare well in prisons, the torture chambers for beasts like me. When they took me from my cell in the middle of the night I was sure that was going to happen, so I went invisible and escaped. I am so sorry, and feel terrible for your time wasted. I want to make it up to you. There is the possibility of an advance story as well, but I am promising you an exclusive. What I'm going to show you is the exclusive, and has to remain top secret until we give you the signal. I want you to be the first to see these, I'll be passing them out the first day of the music festival. Here, take one for each of your brothers too."

"This is that ring! The one the Gray Prince gave you! You have a whole crate of them?"

"Yes, it is a promotion we are doing for my return to the Arena and also the debut of a musical group from the Arcane. Possibly why Agronak didn't feel comfortable commenting, although I'm unsure of his motives. I could not stay to talk to you that day, Fathis saw Agronak give me the ring and misunderstood, I had to catch him. You probably have already figured out that I am promised to Fathis."

"I had heard something along those lines. Will you give me the exclusive on that when you go public with it?"

"Definitely for the announcement, and you and your brothers will have front row seats reserved for you at the ceremony as well."

* * *

"Thank you." He relaxed, the irritation abated. "Now tell me about this box of rings."

"We don't have all the details worked out yet on this promotion, something like giving a ring to whoever vows to make their wager on me my return match. Agronak picked up a ring from Ris and gave it to me to use as a template. I took it down to the Arcane and had all these made up. They are enchanted, try it on."

"Tee-hee-hee! That feels good!" He slid it back off. "That is a real ebony band and a real diamond! Do you know how much these are worth?"

"They were over 200 Septims before the enchantment. With it they will be well over 800. Because of their value this can't come out beforehand, we could be vulnerable to a robbery. I'd like you to cover the promotion at the festival when we distribute these, if you would."

* * *

"This is some promotion! How can the Blue team afford it?"

"The Arcane is donating it as a duel promotion. Arch Mage Hannibal Traven has been following my progress in the Arena and supervising my injured status. It is to mark my return to the Arena. The second reason is that they are promoting the debut of a group of mages from the Arcane for the music festival. They combine music and magic."

"Is that the advance story you mentioned?"

"Arch Mage Traven would love the publicity for his mages, I believe he may give you an advance story and an interview with them. I owe you a big one for bypassing you tonight, I know that. I'll give you the details on the ring promotion as soon as I can. I just want you to know how sorry I am that I had to do that to you."

"It is the truth about the torture chambers. You were right to be afraid. I have never seen anyone released at night before myself. If it was me in there and they came in the night, I would have run too."

"Thank you for understanding. Here, take a few extra rings in case you want to give one to someone. I'll be giving you several passes for my return match as well. I'd be proud to have you and your brothers in my cheering section. Now, if you would like an interview we can get back on the record." I pushed his pad back up.

Andronicus had taught me a lot since my last botched interview.

* * *

********* Hassiri**

Hassiri hurried to the office after talking with Maxical. "Stop the presses! We are going to go at that story from another angle."

* * *

********* Agronak * ****_After The Hearing, thinking back on the past weeks._**

Maxical's expression when she was led into the hearing in shackles was Agronak's first clue he had made a huge mistake. Instead of being terrified or crying she had a cold simmering anger. She couldn't know…unless Gils told her.

Then the Elders refused to let him drop the charges. At the end of the hearing it was clear things had gone beyond his control. Maxical had not shed one tear, nor even looked like she held any back. Not once had she radiated fear or discomfort at the proceedings, instead she seemed to be controlling them. Nothing had gone as planned.

The door to the Yellow team Bloodworks fell open, the latch shattered. The Pits that usually swarmed him like gnats looked down and turned away. Some of the ranked fighters made comments under their breath. Horski made several loud derogatory comments in her brashy Nordish brogue.

Only one person could be blamed for why everything was going so wrong now…Gils. He had been up to his tricks, putting the pressure on Agronak. Gils was locked in that Bloodworks nightly with her, using that time to further his game with Maxical. History was repeating itself. Agronak's spy network of Pits had been bringing him plenty of information for weeks. Gils had started bathing at the same time she did, romping and joking with her.

Gils had been getting Andronicus drunk every night, keeping her passed out. Agronak didn't need the spies for that information. Her smell and the urine soaked mattress proved that. Gils was forcing the game on.

* * *

********* ****_Before the death of Agronak's mother_**

Maxical was dumb as a stump, and what she lacked Gils had in abundance. He was smart and tricky, slimy as an eel when he wanted something. Agronak knew he had to get Maxical away from Gils. And that is when the pressure started. That pressure was the catalyst that drove Agronak's actions when everything started going downhill. It's what caused everything to go wrong. Gils.

It had all come to a head one night, that was the turning point when Agronak knew he had to act. Agronak had spotted Gils at the Feed Bag and dragged him outside. "What do you think you're doing Gils? Don't play me and think to live." Agronak loomed his huge frame over Gils.

"What makes you think I've been playing you? Maybe your Pit Dog spies are lying to you. Did you ever consider they say what you want to hear because you only pay them if they confirm your suspicions?"

"Don't play your tricks on me Gils, I know them all. I know you well enough to know it's the truth." Agronak slammed the flat of his hand against Gils chest. "Leave her alone Gils. This is my game, now step off!"

* * *

"You're changing the rules Aggie. What gives you the right to threaten me?"

"You think this is a threat? It's not. Drop it Gils, while you can."

"What's the deal Aggie? You breaking your promise to me?"

"I'll tell you what the [censored] deal is, that [censored] is too dumb to figure out something is supposed to be happening that isn't. She's got Fathis Aren of all people chasing us, making scenes that draw the press. I look like a god coming out on top over a man with his reputation with women. My Box Office is higher than it ever has been. Now back off. You can have anyone, I need this one. Back off or you'll regret it."

"Why get rid of Fathis if he helps you?"

"Because if I have to plaster a sweet smile on my face while she drones on and on about Fathis much more I will strangle someone. Fathis isn't needed anymore."

"What'll you do, the ring trick? Ris leaves in five days. But, since you say she is so dumb, you could probably give her Hamlof's crap and she wouldn't know." Gils eyes pierced into Agronak's.

"She wouldn't know [censored], but Hassiri and Fathis would. It has to be done right."

* * *

"Let me ask you something Aggie…these Pit spies are telling you all this is going on…has she told you anything is? You say she's dumb, but if it was really going on and she didn't tell you, wouldn't that mean you're being played? You are throwing the gauntlet down here, so shouldn't you think about that?"

Agronak pinned Gils hard against the wall behind him, crushing him against it with his massive hand in Gils' chest. "She doesn't have the brains to pull one over on me, and neither do you."

"Well I'm relieved you aren't spouting love and poetry."

"Shut up mother [censored]."

"What about me?"

"Here, take twenty Septims and go down to Luther Broads, I don't give a [censored] what you do."

* * *

"Shove those Septims up your [censored] Aggie." Gils fist shot out like lightning and knocked the sack into the street. "I'm holding you to your promise. You say you know my tricks, well I know yours too."

"You going to tell her? Don't dare do it Gils. You don't want to see what will happen if you push me too far."

"I don't take well to threats Aggie."

"You won't live Gils."

"You forget who you're talking to." Gils pushed off the wall and brushed by Agronak.

The sack had broken when Gils hit it. Agronak was picking the Septims up off the road when the thought suddenly occurred to him that Gils had never actually denied it. He ran after him but was too late. The door to the Bloodworks slammed shut before he could reach it. Agronak punched the door. He had to get Maxical out of that Bloodworks and fast.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Rumble In The Bloodworks**

It was still dark when I reached the Arena. I scurried up to Owyn's office and locked the rings inside his safe, locking the office door behind me when I left. Entering the Bloodworks seemed strange, the door latch had been shattered by the guards when they busted in. The door just pushed open with an eerie creak. There was a sense of something not right in the air as I walked down the steps. The outer room was milling with Pit Dogs, the ones Owyn had rounded up from the prison just days before. It was a relief to see Gils standing there in the middle of the room. I called to him.

Gils turned at the sound of my voice, his face showed something was not right.

"What is it Gils?"

He looked back at the room then back at me. "Where is Owyn?"

"Has he not been released?"

"You're the first one that has come back." Gils face looked very tense, a muscle in his jaw was rippling.

* * *

I dropped my pack next to my mat and hurried back to the bathing pool, wanting to wash the memories of that filthy prison cell off me. I scrubbed myself almost raw, listening to the sounds coming from the outer room of the Bloodworks. Were they fighting in there? It sounded like shouting.

Something didn't feel right, and instinctively I put my armor back on and hurried out into the main room. A strong tension filled the air. The door swung shut behind me with a loud bang and suddenly it felt like something snapped. The new Pit Dogs Owyn had picked up from the prison were milling, restless…glances at me that didn't look right. An undercurrent mirrored from one to the next like lightning cutting a jagged path through them. I could sense the force of it. It was a feeling of danger, tangible implications of thought and intent. Palpable. Where was Gils?

Dormant instincts for self preservation welled up in me, pushing my feet to the corner so no one could flank me. I kicked my shoes off as I moved and my claws unsheathed and extended of their own volition. I was trembling, my eyes widened and my ears pinned to my head. I felt my hackles rising, the fur spiking out stiffly as the blood in my veins thickened and gelled. My tail slapped the walls behind me in a rapid beat.

* * *

They surged as a unit, a mob communicating through impulses that could be sensed emanating from them. I saw a very battered Gils charging through them to stand in front of me, trying to push them back. Several had begun taking their pants off. I felt rather than heard a sound rising up from deep within me that could only be the battle cry of my leopard ancestry.

"Look, she's got her claws out. What are you gonna' do with those claws, cat?" One of them sneered. He was naked and coming closer.

"Decapitate you, one head or the other." I hissed. Everyone hooted. He stepped back some, but then someone pushed him towards me from behind. I shoved him back off, but this time he came back of his own accord. I raised my arm like I was going to swat him and as he looked up at it I kicked, claws extended into his crotch area.

His scream was horrible, it echoed above the raucous taunting of the others and bounced off the stone walls. The others quieted down some and started milling, as if unsure of what to do next.

* * *

"Leave me alone and no one gets hurt." I growled it, trying to sound commanding but I was visibly shaking.

Gils was shoving as many back as he could but more would come. Then he started swinging at them. The tension in the air changed suddenly to an unbridled rage and they began attacking Gils, who had remained in front of me trying to block their attack. I cast my 'Eye of Khajiit' and the front line of them nearly climbed over the others to get away.

While we had that break I moved to the side of Gils. He was hurt already. I slid Agronak's ring off and grabbed his hand while we had a second to breathe. I slid it on Gils' finger and then pumped it once before the mob started attacking again. He moved beside me so he couldn't be flanked anymore.

It felt like the waves of attacks would never stop, and that was the last break we got till it was over. I kicked one in the head, digging my claws in and shredding a large chunk out of his scalp. Blood spurted wildly from his head. He reeled around screaming and leaving trails of it everywhere he went.

Head wounds bleed very heavily even when they are just superficial injuries. They are great for psychological warfare, terrorizing both the bleeder and their comrades with the sheer volume of blood flow. Khajiit claws are razor sharp, and can tear a scalp with ease.

* * *

"Pump that ring Gils! Pump it!" I yelled it, but I couldn't tell if he could hear me.

Gils' fist was like lightning. He was throwing knock-out punches at anyone he could reach. Two more swarmed in. I shredded one's scalp and face but the other I missed and only lightly clawed his abdomen. He snarled and charged in. Using the wall behind me as leverage I shot my foot out in a twisting kick. My claws caught on his manhood and tore it nearly off.

Another charged and Gils' fist smashed his eye socket hard enough that the bones could be heard crushing.

There was a turning point then, half the mob got into a blood lust rage and the rest backed off scared. Gils and I fought bare handed. It is against the rules to pull a weapon on another within the Bloodworks itself. If you are attacked you are only allowed to defend yourself using hand to hand. Some of the attackers broke that rule, pulling weapons on us. Gils and I were both cut up pretty badly. When a weapon was dropped we tried to kick it behind us so another couldn't pick it up.

Seventeen lay severely wounded at the end. I don't know how many of those Gils brought down with his fist because the ones whose scalps I tore bled all over so every one of the wounded was covered in blood. It looked like a war had taken place in the Bloodworks, wounded laying everywhere.

* * *

The key to the healing fount was with Owyn at the prison. With my claws I was able to keep the fight at a distance, but Gils just had his fists, and had taken the brunt of the damage between the two of us. He was flagging badly. I grabbed his hand and slid my ring on his finger several times to rally him, then pulled him with me to my pack.

"Cover me." I said, digging down for my healing potion and scrolls. I used Hannibal's trick to multiply the potion, hitting the enchanted scrolls against the bottle of potion. It causes magic without a spell to cling to the bottle. Then if you gently drop the bottle the magic bounces between the floor and bottle and poof, you have several bottles. I gave them to Gils till he said he was good. Then I started drinking them. I kept making them and dividing them after that, and we tucked them in our pockets for emergencies. The emergency came soon.

Some of the prisoners that gave up had escaped out the broken door but a few found us in the inner area and started the attack again. Some of the wounded ones got back up and attacked as well, but they were weak from their wounds or blood loss. Gils and I had both drank enough healing potion to rally us for the fight. Gils had just knocked one out when we heard the door flapping against the stone wall. Someone was coming slowly. We backed into the corner and I split the last few bottles of healing potion with Gils quickly. He drank one and pocketed the other two. I did the same.

* * *

Owyn's face loomed around the corner looking stunned.

"Owyn!" I squealed and ran to him, hugging him nearly to death.

"What in the hell happened in here?" He asked, for once not bellowing. His voice sounding like he may be going into shock.

"It was self defense Owyn, and we only used hand to hand, we didn't break any rules." I called out, nervous.

"Hand to hand…you tore that guys [censored] almost clean off!" Owyn was walking around looking at the wounded.

"It got caught in my claws when I was doing the decapitation on him. I'm sorry Owyn, but they attacked me, I had to defend myself. Gils risked his life protecting me, he only used his fists too. The prisoners used swords on us though, and some escaped."

Gils stepped forward. "If there is any blame to be laid I'll take it. I should have got her out of here as soon as she stepped in the door. You should have seen her when they attacked Owyn. She was like a wildcat, ripping and shredding anyone that came close to her. Then she made some healing potions somehow and got us both healed because the fount was locked up. We were in bad shape from the ones that used weapons against us."

* * *

Owyn set up a triage where he determined who needed healing most. The whole time he worked on the attackers he was notating their injuries in his logbook. Gils helped pull men to the fount for Owyn and also helped me clean up the bloody mess.

The chute door slammed and I looked up to see Jack Thompson had come in down the chute and was looking stunned. This was awfully early for him to be here, I wondered if it was over my escaping. I gave him an apologetic look and quickly went to work cleaning the blood while he talked to Owyn.

* * *

********* Jack Thompson**

It was a relief to see Maxical alive, although she and Gils were both wounded.

"Owyn, have you got everything under control down here? I need to see you as soon as you get finished here."

Owyn had nodded briefly, continuing to work on a boy that appeared to have lost his appendage. Jack glanced over at Maxical, then at the wounded. There were clawed heads and crotches stretched out as far as the eye could see. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had occurred.

"Owyn. I have to know if she was harmed in the attack."

"Hell no she wasn't! She and Gils did all this fighting them off! I didn't get out till this morning."

"Just the two of them?"

"Yep."

"I want all the prisoners sent back that were here. I won't tolerate this kind of thing in the Bloodworks."

"Some of them escaped. Should I continue healing these? Some of these won't make it if I don't."

"Yes, go ahead. I'll contact the prison to come get them."

"Say Jack, they kicked in the door last night, can you requisition me a good stout door that can't be kicked in? And I want a new latch with a different key lock just in case that Agronak had himself one made. He was in the Bloodworks the other night after lockdown. I'm banning him from my Bloodworks, Haki can do what he wants."

"You got it Owyn. I'll have a rush put on it."

Jack caught my eye before leaving and flashed me the Arena sign for victory.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Aftermath**

When it was over Owyn was staring at the logbook of injuries with a dazed look on his face. "If this happened in the Arena it would be the special event of the century! A cage match! The Arena would be filled to capacity! A bare hands meet, I can have the cage built for it. You two against a cage full of Pit Dogs…the box office draw would be sensational! Maxical, what did you call that move?" Owyn jabbered excitedly.

I glanced over at Gils, but he looked noncommittal. "Decapitation. Cutting the heads off one end or the other."

"Do you realize what a draw this will be?" Owyn actually laughed. "Look at this! Gils, this is a list of the damage you did, it's incredible! One guy lost his eye and half his face from your fist! Maxical, this is your list. Astounding that you two did this, just the two of you."

Owyn pulled out his playbook of moves for us to use out in the Arena. "Both of you, I want a debriefing of moves you used. Gils, if you can think up names for your moves like Maxical did that is even better. I don't want you to mention any of this to anyone, do you hear me? This is top secret! I don't want Haki beating me to it. No one but the three of us are to know about this. You two are going to have to start training together to coordinate your moves, and I don't want it done out here where someone could see you and start talking. From now on you'll train in with Pork Chop."

I tried to give Gils a meaningful look but he seemed to be going along with Owyn's idea.

"When I was in the orphanage I heard some of the older Legion talking about something they used to do in a cage called a 'Rumble'. They would start each match by yelling…" I started and Owyn joined in.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Owyn's eyes were lit up remembering it. "We'll have to get permission from the Arena first, releases."

I crossed my fingers that Jack would refuse it.

* * *

Owyn told Gils and me to brainstorm ideas to get the crowds behind us again once the arrests became public. Every time one of us thought of something he wrote it down.

"That band in the stands does nothing during the matches. I think we should have a certain song that is played each time any Blue team member sets foot in that chute and is heading up to the Arena. You will have to draw up a contract so the band is bound legally and can't do the same for the Yellow team. You know, a song that makes everyone want to get up out of their seats."

Owyn hooted. "That's a great idea Maxical! But you can't come out dancing, I've seen you dance before. What about…" He went on to list off some songs Gils and I had never heard of before. When we told him that he started singing them.

* * *

_"You think you mixed silver, blue diamonds, and yellow grass!"_

_The King laughed, "Look up, Faer, up to the ceiling glass._

_The light falling makes the ingredients you choose_

_Quite different hues."_

_"What do you get," asked the floating voice, bold,_

_"Of a potion of red diamonds, blue grass, and gold?"_

* * *

I looked over at Gils, he rolled his eyes. "What is that song you were singing the other day during practice? I liked that one." I poked Gils to sing something so Owyn would quit singing those old songs.

"Which one do you mean?"

"The one that said 'fight, fight, fight' in it. I can't show you, I'm banned from singing in the Bloodworks."

"Yeah, well that was by massive request." Gils said, then quickly dodged the tail hit I aimed at him.

Gils sang a good rendition of his song for Owyn, he has an excellent singing voice.

* * *

_"I'm not a slave to the gods_

_That doesn't exist_

_But I'm not a slave to a world_

_That doesn't give a [censored]_

_And when we were good_

_You just closed you eyes_

_So when we are bad_

_We'll scar your minds_

_Fight, fight, fight, fight"_

* * *

I looked over at Owyn. "What do you think?"

"That is so modern, what about…

* * *

_Now I know thou jest._

_My boon Mate Darfang wouldst not fail._

_There be no finer Bladesman._

_If thou chargest him, he wouldst not fall."_

* * *

Owyn started, but Gils and I both cut him off.

"We want something modern." We both said in unison.

* * *

"Do that other one Gils, the one I love best."

Gils sang again.

* * *

_"New blood joins this earth_

_and quickly he's subdued_

_through constant pain disgrace_

_the young boy learns their rules_

_with time the child draws in_

_this whipping boy done wrong_

_deprived of all his thoughts_

_the young man struggles on and on he's known_

_a vow unto his own_

_that never from this day_

_his will they'll take away"_

* * *

"What about that Owyn? Those old songs will only draw in a dying audience. We want to get the younger crowd in, a new generation of fight fans. And if we get a song with a good beat and lyrics people will be singing it every where they go, that is free advertising." I looked over at Gils for support.

Gils sat up. "Salomon Geonette might write us our own song. But she's right, it has to be something powerful and upbeat."

"Those songs are classics. They aren't affected by time." Owyn declared.

"You gotta have modern music Owyn. Think about it. It could start off with an extended kettle drum roll to build the crowds into a frenzy…" Gils was tapping his hands on the metal table to mimic the sound.

"Yeah, something that sounds like thunder rolling in. We could call ourselves Blue Thunder." I added.

* * *

"Exactly, make their hearts race. We'll run up the chute to the sound, then as we actually appear at the head of that chute it will be climatic!"

Owyn and I both stared at Gils for a moment.

"Keep your mind on the music Gils!" Owyn ordered. "We're going to need every bit of this when Hassiri's article hits the streets. We'll have to get the crowds back behind us again." Owyn said, then looked over at me while Gils was insisting he had been talking strictly about music.

"How did you get out?"

"I…escaped. They took me from my cell in the middle of the night. I was afraid they meant to hurt me."

"How the hell did you escape?" Owyn asked, staring at me with his eyes bugging.

"I disappeared." I proved it by going chameleon, then dispelled it.

"And you were stupid enough to come where they would look for you?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Gils' stared hard at me but didn't say anything.

"I'll bet that is why Jack demanded I see him right away." Owyn said, glaring at me.

"They torture beasts in prisons Owyn. I had to escape."

* * *

Gils distracted Owyn. "What was that thing you did tonight that made them all run like that? I was fighting two at once and suddenly everyone was running away like Dagon was after them."

"That was my 'Eye of Khajiit'."

"Is that what you did in your last fight that made the man wet his pants?" Gils asked.

"Yeah. It has that effect sometimes. We will have to work out a signal between us so when I am going to use it you look away. It effects anyone it hits and doesn't know who is friend or foe. You make up a signal that you will remember and I will learn it. And no tricks this time."

Gils had taught me false signals that almost got me banned from the Arena when I was a Pit Dog.

Gils gave a wicked laugh, then looked up with excitement. "Hey, on the billboards they could do caricatures of the moves where they exaggerate my fist or Maxical's claws, and have the name of the move above it so the crowd could scream the moves when they see them, or chant for them. They could put a different billboard in each window. Make one for her 'Eye of Khajiit' that shows Pits running away with terrified faces. For the 'Decapitation' they could show her claw oversized with trails behind it and a head flying. My fist one could show a guy's eye flying, half his head gone or something." Gils grabbed one of Owyn's parchments and started drawing what he was describing.

* * *

"Maybe we could ask some of the storefronts in the Market District to allow us to hang some advertisements for the cage match in their front windows. Or post them on the city gates between Districts. We may have to lay out a few Septims in bribes for it though. And definitely invite Hassiri and his brothers, we need the press back on our side." I watched Gils drawing the caricatures. "You draw really well Gils!"

Owyn picked them up as he finished. "Gils these are great! What an idea! I want you both to work out names for any move that will get the crowds attention. Gils, can you do these billboard sized?"

"I can do them better than that if they are bigger."

"Would you do the billboards for the cage match? These are much better than the ones that snotty artist has been doing for the Arena billboards, and I'll give you a bonus if you do. Can you draw a cage in the background? I want to bring these with me when I talk to Jack."

"Better not bring him the drawing of the decapitation, I promised him I would try not to do it anymore. I didn't promise anything on the goring though."

"Well, we have to be upfront with him, we want him on our side." Owyn looked hard at me. "Can you decapitate someone using just your claws?"

"No, of course not. It is just psychological warfare in melee. Even superficial head wounds bleed profusely, so I just claw their head and it bleeds so heavily everyone thinks someone has been decapitated. They are more hesitant to attack then and gives me the advantage."

"Good answer. I'll take these with me when I talk to Jack."

Before going to talk to Jack, Owyn called an emergency meeting. I hovered close to Gils when the ones I had clawed came waddling in with their bandaged crotches and heads.

"All right everybody, listen up. I am going to be scheduling your fights in a three day rotation instead of five. That means three-a-days training and mandatory curfew. We have to make up for the revenue lost from the recent problems. I don't tolerate attacks like these on my fighters…"

* * *

Owyn told Gils and me to get some rest while he went to talk to Jack. We went in the bathing room and locked the door, not knowing how long Owyn would be gone. I picked a clean mat in the corner of the back wall and Gils pulled another mat in front of mine so someone would have to step on him to get to me.

He stretched out on his mat facing away from me, probably so I would feel at ease with his close proximity. I was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come, and my fidgeting must have been disturbing Gils.

"You want me to sing for you?"

"Would you? You know which one."

Gils voice echoed strangely in the bathing room, but still it relaxed me enough that I drifted off. When I finally did though, the images I had been fighting were released to haunt me; visions of the men's faces as they were attacking, what could have happened to me if Gils hadn't charged through the mob the way he did. The thought of Claudius Arcadia's daughter and what she went through.

I heard Gils' voice calling me quietly, "Maxical, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

I woke up sweating and my face was drenched from crying in my sleep. I tried to sit up and found I was shaking too badly. "Gils?"

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me today. When I felt there was no hope I looked up and saw you charging through them all…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"Shh, don't think about that anymore. The fear will take you over if you do."

"I think it already has."

"What is it then? Talk to me."

"…The look… on their faces and…Claudius Arcadia's daughter."

"You think he was among them?"

"I don't think it matters, the result would have been the same if you hadn't helped me."

* * *

*.*

* * *

** Credits:

1. The Fight Song - Marilyn Manson

2. The Unforgiven - Metallica

* * *

*.*


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Secrets In The Bloodworks**

"Gils…I know Owyn gets a percentage of the Box Office receipts and he could get pretty rich off that cage match. But why do you want to do it? I mean, you almost got killed today."

"I noticed you didn't look too excited when Owyn was talking about it. Maxical, you face death every time you step out in that Arena, and for a lot less income than you can make on a special event like this. Owyn told you before you signed the contract your first day that someone dies every match. You live for the crowd or die for it."

"I thought that was just a motto."

"That's how they keep stocked with Pits, naïve kids thinking it's all a bunch of sword play or the one with the biggest hammer wins. It's all skill and odds out there."

"You mean like gambling?"

"Exactly. Every time you step out there you are gambling that your skills are higher than your opponent's. Either way, there is always one loser that won't be going home that night. Owyn's training increases the probability in your favor, but you never know when Haki is going to slide a ringer in there."

"That's what he did my last fight."

"He has done it on several of your fights, that's just the first time you realized it. Maxical, you know why I've stalled my career, because I won't fight Aggie. But I've earned as much in these special events as the Yellow Gladiator has and he has to fight every five days. You do a few of these and you will have your golden armor."

"It pays that well?"

"Look at your contract under the clause for special events. You get a small percentage of the Box Office for the event as a bonus. I got five percent last time, but there has been a cost of living increase since then. My take will be higher than yours because of my rank. And Owyn is right, it will be standing room only for an event like this. We could all come out of this one well off."

* * *

I watched Gils spinning Agronak's ring on his finger.

"What about in here today? You weren't paid, and could have easily walked away but you didn't…you faced death without a thought."

"I saw the look on your face and knew I needed to do something, even if we both went down."

"That's the stuff heroes are made of."

"Ach. You'll give me a big head. Listen, you can trust me for now. I won't be trying you in here."

"Is this a truce?"

"Just temporary. I can't protect you and try at the same time, you know. I'll warn you when the games begin again."

"Deal."

"Isn't this the ring Aggie gave you? Did you enchant it?"

"Hannibal did. I don't want the ring anymore. Agronak lied, he said it was a behest from his mother, then told the press he bought it. Andronicus thinks he did it deliberately to ruin me with Fathis."

* * *

"Will you sell it to me? It really helped me rally today. How does it work?"

"You can have it, you earned it saving my life. Give me your hand…feel that power when I slide it? When you are fighting and get injured, slide it just like I am doing. Feel that?"

"I feel it, like a boost of power! I can use this with the ladies and go forever, just slide the ring…"

"EW! GROSS! Don't tell me about it!"

"Er…now how do I work this again?"

I reached for his hand then caught the mischief in his eyes. "Hey, you said truce!"

"I thought you were wanting the truce broken, giving me expensive jewelry and playing with my hands that way. Look what hand you've put it on too, is it marriage you're wanting from me then?" Gils gave a wicked laugh and started singing 'From Rags To Riches'.

I unsheathed just the middle claw on one hand and held it up to him.

"What do you call that?"

"The Khajiit Proctologist."

"Now that sounds more like you. You'll be okay."

"Thanks Gils, I do feel a little better."

* * *

The shadows in my corner gave way to the dim light slanting down from the windows cut into the high stone walls of the bathing room. The form of Gils was illuminated by it, he had turned towards me in his sleep. His face was lined by age and exhaustion, something I never noticed before. Normally his eyes draw my notice, filled with mischief or seduction depending on his mood. Would Fathis look the same in his sleep? Both are Dunmer…I tried but couldn't remember seeing anything but Fathis's eyes in all the times we spoke…I would have to make an effort to check his face for wrinkles next time I saw him.

I was counting the lines on Gils' face but kept losing track of which I had already counted. Had he stayed awake to guard after I went back to sleep? Worry lines? No, they were from age. How old could he be? I made a mental note to ask Andronicus next time I saw her.

The sound of a key turning in the lock made me jump. It was followed by Owyn popping his head in and signaling me to come out. Oh dear, he was scowling.

I stumbled on the pile of Gils' clothes trying to climb over him and the ring I had given him tumbled out and rolled loudly on the stone floor. I caught it and tucked it back into the pocket of his pants.

Owyn led me to his office, talking the whole way.

* * *

"You've got to take over Andronicus's duties around here."

"What duties?"

"You keep that Bloodworks clean, and that includes the bathing pool."

"Andronicus has been cleaning?"

"Just do it! Listen, if you see Agronak ask him to drop charges against her."

"I'll try for her sake, but I'm a little mad at him right now. Agronak told me that ring was a behest or I wouldn't have taken it. Why would he buy a ring and lie to me about it? He is only a friend, could never be more than that anyway, even without his…problem. And Andronicus said he's done this before with another girl."

"What problem?"

"You know, he's an Orc mix. They are incapable of…anything. Their privates don't work for that kind of thing."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The Arcane. There has been a lot of research, it's in the textbooks. It's true too, Agronak doesn't even give off any male aura to women. Gils does, and you do."

Owyn had stopped walking. "So that's the secret Gils has been covering for him all this time. Are you sure about this?"

"Ask Hannibal, it is scientific fact. Andronicus knows about it, remember she tried to tell you before the arrest. But why would he do this to me, I'm just his friend?"

* * *

"Because he couldn't find anyone else dumb enough to take a ring in front of the Courier offices. You've been walking around holding his hand, letting everyone think you two have been [censored]." Owyn made a circle with his thumb and finger on one hand and ran a finger from his other hand through it in a graphic display to emphasize his words as he continued.

"Were you helping him cover it up? Boy are you stupid! Ruin your reputation to help that big Orc keep his secrets?"

"But…I've always held hands with my friends. Delphine and I held hands in school, it means nothing…Owyn why are you looking like that?"

"You listen to me, don't you come down in my Bloodworks holding hands with girls unless you want to send Gils into an apoplexy. You ain't in school anymore Maxical. You hold hands it means you're [censored]." Owyn displayed his graphic gestures again for emphasis.

"You mean…I've been walking around…everyone thinks…Oh no! Fathis!"

"You idiot, what did you think you were telling everyone by doing that?"

"Oh my gods! Owyn I didn't know! Fathis must think…oh dear gods!"

"So the big Orc can't do [censored], and all these girls he's dated have just been a front, huh? So that's their game. Gils takes over…they're tag teaming them."

"What's that?"

"Never mind, you just stay away from Gils. He'll charm your pants off you and once he does he's on to the next one. Don't be stupid and believe him when he turns it on you."

* * *

"Andronicus already warned me. She told me about Agronak's glass jaw too."

Owyn stopped walking again. "What?"

"She said that is how some Champion knocked him out twenty years ago. I knew he had a useless [censored], but didn't know his jaw was glass." I rhymed.

Owyn was too stunned to laugh. "So that's why Gils paid…" Owyn suddenly stopped talking and was staring at me as if he was in shock.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just figured something out." His expression looked calculating and he was staring hard at me. He shook his head. "So Gils has to know because he paid that Champion off to keep him from fighting Agronak. The kid knew…Andronicus couldn't tell me because she holds his book…"

"Held. She said she is dropping him, so she doesn't care who knows now. She said Agronak did all this before with another girl, that it was deliberate. I just thought he was dumb like me. He's my friend, why would he want to ruin me?"

"Because he ain't right in the head. Gils said it was because he just lost his father back then, and he did get better till just here recently. Now he's lost his mother, so it looks like he's going downhill again. The father was the same way, died from a long illness that none of the healers could cure."

* * *

"Er…she didn't die from it Owyn. I didn't tell Agronak because I didn't want to upset him, but I found an empty bottle of poison in her bed when I was helping him clean up. And there was something weird in her journal too. She talked about dying as if it was going to happen any day, but it was written back when Agronak was young. Then she wrote the information on where to go get his proof of heritage."

"Poison! I thought she looked awfully green!"

"Well, she is an Orc."

"There's a difference though, a good healer can see it. You say the whole bottle was empty? What size bottle?"

I nodded, and showed him with my hands the size of the bottle. "I guess she committed suicide."

"She couldn't have! No one can empty a bottle that size, you'd get too ill before you even got half that down!"

"Well it wasn't spilled into the bedding. I pulled the old sheets off myself, that's how I found the bottle. Agronak was with her that night she died, he was asking her about the proof of his heritage. He wants to prove he is really the son of a Lord. From what she said in the journal she prayed he'd never find out for some reason."

* * *

"There's something weird about his background. I don't know what his other half is, but it ain't human."

"You think it was like…a Daedric Lord? I wonder which one? Oh! It would have to be Malacath! The shrine is right in that same area too! I can't imagine his sweet mother making love to a Daedric Lord!"

Owyn wasn't paying attention to me, he seemed lost in thought. Then suddenly he grabbed hold of my arm, startling me into shutting up.

"Listen Maxical. That Orc is crazy. You need to stay away from him from now on. I'm going to Jack and change his ban to a legal one so they can arrest him if he comes even near the door. I don't want him around our Bloodworks period."

"Better tell Gils, Agronak said Gils is the one that let him in after lockdown the other night. Should I sleep near you till Andronicus gets back?"

"Not unless you want her to kill you. Gils will protect you, he can be trusted when he's needed. Don't be stupid and think that'll apply after she gets back though."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Earning Septims For Dummies**

Owyn shut his office door and unlocked a desk drawer. He grabbed out some parchments and shoved them under my nose.

"Now you listen up. You see this? It's your application to fight for me. You want to tell me why you didn't know your own birth date? You're a minor, aren't you? When will you be eighteen?"

"No one knows for sure. My parents had no documentation on them when they were killed. The Imperial Guard ordered it be the first of the year like all beasts. They guessed me to be two years old because of my size, but you can see I am still smaller than most Khajiit even fully grown. They didn't even know I was Khajiit. And look Owyn, I have my blue show. Khajiit don't get that till they are around twenty. They probably guessed my age wrong."

"Are you an idiot? You think I can ignore your proofs and just point out your blue show? Now you listen to me Maxical. There are reasons for laws like this, they protect you and me both. We're not done. It says you are an orphan on your application, now look at your Designated Claim, you've suddenly got parents! Alix Lencolia? Are you trying to ruin me? Do you know the kind of trouble I can get in having a minor in the Bloodworks? If those guys had succeeded with you or if you had been killed in the Arena, Alix would sue me if he didn't kill me first. You're a run away, aren't you?"

I hung my head and nodded.

"You don't lie to someone you work for. Now you fill these out right, and hurry it up."

* * *

"What about me being underage?"

"Jack got Alix's signature, but if he hadn't you would be gone from here, you understand me?"

"Jack got Alix's signature…Is Alix in town?"

"How the hell should I know? Hurry it up, you need to get with Andronicus for a list of her usual duties. You'll be taking them over while she is gone, and I expect you to keep up with them and your training till she gets back."

"I can't go out, remember? I'm an escaped prisoner."

"Jack said he got the charges dropped on you, you are free now."

"Oh thank goodness!

"Owyn, can you ask Gils to draw a picture I can bring to Andronicus? It might cheer her up."

"Fat chance! You ask him, but don't bring me in on an idiotic thing like that. Hey, do it in front of me will you? I could use a good laugh. Say, tell you what. If you talk him into it I'll give you a Septim, but I've got to see it."

"A Septim? You're on!"

* * *

"Owyn, let me show you this duel promotion the Arcane gave me. It's for the debut of a music group they are sponsoring and my return to the Arena, which would include the cage match if you will be ready to advertise it this soon. I have to hand them out at the music festival coming up in the Arboretum."

Owyn opened the safe and his jaw dropped when he saw the rings. "These are real!"

"I know. Hannibal is following my progress in the Arena because I have a rare healing disorder, he is researching alternative healing methods for me. Here, he gave me this note to give you about it."

Owyn opened the note. "You can't heal at all and have a total weakness to magic? You'll need some special enchanted equipment for this, especially if you go out against a mage."

"Yeah, he made me one ring but said I'll need more coverage, he wants to talk to you about the rules on the raiment and about ordering me a shield."

"I'll get with him on this. This can't get out Maxical, they'll use it against you."

"I know."

* * *

"Why is the Arcane sponsoring a music group?"

"They are mages that just graduated, they combine magic with music. The band is going to bring me on stage to get excitement drummed up about my return. Then I hand out the rings."

What do you mean they mix magic and music?"

"They make smoke, lightning, fire balls, stuff like that; but they do it in time to the music. Hannibal is sure they will take the prize at the music festival, they are that good. I went to school with them all, they played at graduation and the whole crowd was jumping out of their seats. They are really good Owyn."

"Debut? They are unsigned?"

"Yeah, but they will be snapped up by someone at this festival. Hannibal is getting a suite for them at the Merchants Inn and told me to meet them there in the morning to coordinate them bringing me on stage. They go on in the afternoon. Try a ring on Owyn, they are enchanted to make everyone laugh, since my persona is being funny."

"Tee-hee-hee! Maxical, this is some promotion! We need to get Gils to hurry with those billboards, I'll ask Wes to come do the announcement and afterwards you and Gils go plaster those Billboards up. I want to interview this band before the festival. I'll bring Jack, we may sign them."

"If you sign them, give me a heads up beforehand so I can get Hassiri. We owe him and need the good PR."

"You've really picked up a lot from Andronicus." Owyn said as he locked the rings back up. He handed me the ring he had tried on. "Show that to Gils."

My eyes lit with mischief. "Will you give me another Septim if I can get one over him with this ring?"

"You haven't gotten him to draw you that picture yet. Okay, but I gotta see you do it. It isn't easy to get anything over on Gils, he is a lot smarter than you."

"Just have those Septims ready."

* * *

Gils was snoring up a storm in the bathing room. I tiptoed to his pile of clothes and switched the laughing ring for Agronak's, putting it in my pocket. I hurried out, grabbing a parchment from Owyn's cabinet and scribbling a quick picture on it.

"Ready?" I waited for Owyn's nod, then banged on the bathing room door. I hurried back to stand beside Owyn, plastering an innocent look on my face. It didn't take long before Gils cackling could be heard echoing around from the bathing room.

"Maxical! Tee-hee, tee-hee. Something is tee-hee wrong with tee-hee this ring you gave me! Tee-hee."

Owyn plopped a Septim into my outstretched hand, then I handed him my drawing. "Will you write something to Andronicus on this?"

SPEW! "What the hell is this?" Owyn choked out, then doubled over laughing as Gils walked up holding the ring out to me.

"It's a card I made to cheer her up. What's wrong with that ring Gils? Let me see it."

I palmed the real ring and slipped it onto his finger. "Did it work that time?" Gils nodded. I took it back off and acted as if I was inspecting it, then palmed the gag ring and handed it to Gils. "Here, you try it again."

"Tee-hee-hee-hee."

I held my hand out to Owyn and he plopped another Septim into it.

"Hey! Tee-hee. What's going on here? Tee-hee."

* * *

Owyn gave me away by roaring laughing. I handed Gils the real ring. "You can have them both. The other one is a gag ring I'm using for a promo. Say Gils, would you write something to Andronicus on the card I made her?"

Gils went into hysterics when he saw my picture.

"Is this another hint you want the truce at an end?" He grinned wickedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look where your hand is! What were you doing while I slept, eh?"

"Look, see my arms both sticking out? That is my tail! This isn't a dirty picture!"

"I'll lay you a Septim Andronicus thinks it is. I'm not signing your dirty drawing, I'll buy it from you for when the games are on again."

"EW! No! I made it for Andronicus. There is nothing wrong with this picture, besides it's the best I can do."

"I could stick a quill in a mud crab's claw and it could draw better than that. Any child could do better. You just want a picture of all of us in here? I'll do a quick one for you." Gils grabbed a fresh parchment.

"Thank you Gils." I winked at Owyn and he started laughing.

Owyn reached in his pocket and pulled out a Septim, flipping it through the air at me. I caught it just as Gils looked up from the paper.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Gils looked suspiciously at me, then at Owyn who was beginning to laugh louder.

"Nothing. Owyn has been laughing ever since I asked him to sign my drawing. Oh, this is wonderful! It even looks like us! You have a lot of talent Gils. Will you write a message to Andronicus on it and sign it? Thank you, this is beautiful!"

Gils went to use the bathroom and I nabbed Owyn. "Will you sign something to Andronicus on here?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you a Septim anytime you can get one over on Gils. He's really smart, it won't be easy."

"I might be dumb, but don't count me out for it, I just made three Septims in a few minutes."

"You were just lucky, I'll tell you what, I'll double it if you get him again."

"Deal."

* * *

The Courier arrived and we were all surprised that the article Hassiri did was biased in our favor. Hassiri didn't witness Owyn or Haki actually resisting arrest, only their injuries. He wrote the piece as an expose on the brutality of the guards and had Owyn and Haki figured as victims of a corrupt system. Reading the article one never got the impression Andronicus was too drunk to walk and wetting herself, instead it detailed her being dragged and mentioned she had wet herself in fear.

As far as the charges went, the article listed them under each of our names, but went on to say that the lawyer bringing these charges had a reputation for filing faulty claims against famous citizens trying to make a name for himself. It went on to say that although Agronak pressed the charges it was believed to be due to being in a vulnerable state from the loss of his mother and that the unscrupulous lawyer took advantage of him. Then it went on to a review of the funeral itself. It could not have been better for us.

* * *

Everyone signed Gil's picture with funny sayings for Andronicus. I rolled it up with the one I drew and grabbed a copy of the Courier to bring.

Andronicus cried and reeked, I found myself grateful for the bars between us because I was sure she would have hugged me to death for showing up. In one of the few times I have spent out of my savings for the golden armor I bought her a meal from the Merchants Inn and stuck it between the bars for her. They packed it in a box to keep the bugs out of it in case she didn't eat it all, but as it turned out they didn't have to worry. She cleaned it up, chattering a mile a minute while she chewed.

"Gils is guarding me while you are out, he has called a truce on his conquest hunting till you come back."

"If he told you that, you can believe it. Gils is very honest." Andronicus said through a mouthful of beef. "When do you come off injured status?"

"Soon, but Owyn has found a way for me to earn while I'm off. He gives me a Septim every time I get one over on Gils. When you don't have food in your mouth I will show you this mornings earnings. I don't want you to spray out anything in here, it may draw a rat into your cell."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Enter Pilus**

"Let me see what you've got there." Andronicus reached out between the bars.

"Okay, swallow first. I wanted Gils to draw you a nice picture. Owyn said he'd give me a Septim if I could get Gils to do it, so I drew this and asked him to write something to you on it."

"BWAAAHAAA! You showed this to Gils? Look where your hand is! I'll bet Gils noticed it, what did he do?"

"It's my tail. He noticed in a flash. Said I needed to sell it to him for when he calls off the truce."

"BWAAAHAAA! He'd have to be pretty hard up to look at your stick figure drawings for inspiration." Anronicus's laugh echoed loudly down the corridor and grumblings of 'Shut up!' could be heard from the other cells.

"He is, Owyn chased that Nord girl Horski off, remember?" I pulled out Gils' drawing.

"Okay Andronicus, are you ready to see how I earned my Septim this morning? Look at this, Gils drew it and we all signed it." I slid it carefully between the bars of her cell.

"Oh, this is beautiful! Look, it even looks like all of you!" Andronicus broke down sobbing looking at the picture.

"Here, you can have my chewing gum if you want to stick that picture up on the wall over your bed."

"I want to hang them both. Oh no, what is that? The courier? No wonder you saved it for last. I guess I better see the damages, hand it in."

"Not bad news, I saved the best for last!" I stuck it in through the bars of the cell and she scanned it quickly. "We had to wait for the second printing they sold out the first before it could be delivered."

"Maxical, do you know what this means? Hassiri has really come through for us, bless him! We owe him an exclusive for this, so if you do anything dumb, call him first to do the story. Let me teach you the signals you need to know, and don't adlib the words, you repeat what I say exactly. Watch my hands now." Andronicus showed me all the signals to use with the reporters, and how to read their comments back for answers.

* * *

"Remember now, Hassiri will raise his pad when he walks up to you. That is saying what you tell him is on the record. If you want something off the record you reach over and lower his pad down."

"I'll remember. I will try and do the best job possible to handle your duties while you are in here, but it really shouldn't be long. Jack Thompson was livid about all this. Andronicus…are you planning to go back to holding Agronak's book when you get out of here?"

"If he crawls and begs…maybe not even then. He has pinched every Septim and nip-cheesed me for years, it's not like I'd be losing that much income. I don't have any expenses right now, I may just take the time off and wait for you to make Champion. Would you give me a chance to hold your book?"

"You are the only one I would have, if I make it that far that is. What will Agronak do if you drop him?"

"He can be an independent or hire that sleazy lawyer of his to handle him. He was always accusing me of trying to gouge him when I was working well below what I should have been getting."

"I know, in the hearing he said that he thought the 'Free Agent' clause meant you had to work for free."

"BWAAAHAAA! Oh, that is a good one! Hey Maxical, Jack told me that you went up there and ripped a new hole in Agronak's blue butt defending me. I know he is your friend, so it had to mean you believed in me to do that. I want to thank you for that."

"I told the truth, and repeated every word you said."

* * *

I spent several hours with her before a handsome guard showed up to tell me visiting hours had been over long since, I shouldn't have been left back there alone.

"Pilus?"

"By Dibella! Aren't you that little wildcat from the compound? We were sure the Blademaster or Fathis Aren would have done away with you and sank your body in the Rumare by now! We had a betting pool on how long they would last before you drove them crazy!"

"Geez, don't you read the papers or go to the Arena?"

"You are the one with the Golden Armor? I should have known it was you driving Fathis around the bend! The Arena…are you the one that wore that mask? The one with the tail?"

"I've still got it." I swished it to prove my words. Owyn was right, they do forget you when you aren't out there. I needed this promo we were doing to get the crowds back behind me.

"Pilus, I would like you to meet Ysabel Andronicus, Battlematron for the Grand Champions. She is in here under false charges, she has done nothing wrong. Pilus…there is a guard on here nights threatening to beat her with his rod."

"His…rod?"

"You know, that thing." I pointed.

"That is a baton."

"Oh. Well, can you see she is treated well? Here, I have…uh, thirty Septims. Can you see she gets special care? If she is in here much longer I can bring you more."

* * *

"Maxical, you are saving that for your Golden Armor, you can't give that away!" Somehow Andronicus managed to say that to me while at the same time displaying the most obvious flirtation towards Pilus imaginable. I saw him gulp.

"Andronicus, this is Pilus. He was at the Imperial Compound when I was in the orphanage there. Get him to tell you about it some time, you will laugh yourself sick."

I found another five Septims in the bottom of my pack. "Here Pilus, I found some more, can you make sure she is well taken care of?"

"You said you'll bring more in a couple days?"

"Yes, if she is in here that long."

"Well, okay then. You are trading on our longtime acquaintance."

I couldn't see how hard it would be just to not beat her, she may be loud and stink but he was acting like I was asking the impossible from him.

"I've got to go, we all miss you Andronicus." I was surprised to find I did miss her, but most of all I hated leaving her in that cell and walking away like that. She cried when I left.

"Thank you Pilus. You can't imagine how much better I feel knowing you will be handling everything. You could always be trusted to do a good job from what I heard at the Legion compound."

Pilus preened a bit. "They said that about me? I didn't realize I had developed a reputation. I do strive to please…er, why is she in there?"

* * *

I told him about Agronak being distraught over the death of his mother and the cost of the funeral, a fame hungry lawyer getting his claws on the Grand Champion at a time of extreme vulnerability.

"I've seen that Orc fight, he is indestructible!" Pilus raved.

"Yeah, well. If you don't hit him in the jaw that is."

Pilus gaped, and I nodded.

"It's glass. He has a glass jaw. That is a secret not many know, even in the Arena."

"Are you sure? I mean Orc are noted for having jaws of rock."

"Yes, but he isn't full Orc, he is a mix. You know about Orc mixes, don't you?"

"No, I never…"

"Neither can they. They can't…you know. It doesn't work."

Pilus appeared to be staggering so I grabbed his arm and held him up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…in shock. You mean he can't…" He pointed down.

* * *

"Totally incapable. It is a well known fact about Orc mixes, they teach it in schools. I learned it at the Arcane. They even have textbooks printed up from the research they found. Children's rhymes are taught so you can remember the lesson."

"Like what?"

I told him several, and even worked in a few with the glass jaw. Pilus was roaring laughing. He signaled a guard at the desk.

"I'm going to escort Maxical to the Arena, can you sign me out for an early lunch?"

Pilus opened the door for me and took my arm. "Tell me some more Arena secrets."

"Like what?"

"You are pretty tiny, how would someone your size take down someone as huge as the Gray Prince when they have a glass jaw? Or could you not do it?"

"I can, but someone as tall as you could do it a lot easier of course."

Pilus was well under six foot tall, and he preened at me calling him tall.

"How would someone your size do it?"

"I have to use levelers in most of my fights. That is something that brings the fight down to my size."

* * *

"Like the goring?"

"Yes, or slicing the tendon behind the heel. Then there are levelers that make your reach longer. Like using your shield as a fist, or your sword hilt. Your baton would work too. And then there are tricks."

"Now you're talking, what are the tricks."

"They are illegal outside the Arena."

"I won't use them, I just want to know."

"Okay, well on the Gray Prince you must only use a very fast uppercut to the jaw. If you hit him anywhere but the jaw you will just anger him. If you don't wear gauntlets you have to use street moves. Here, see this fob chain you have? Wrap it just like this, don't entwine or you'll lose a finger. As soon as he is knocked out, put your fob back on and no one will know you used it. Remember, uppercut only, and put every bit of speed you can into it. You can use anything, fish hooks work great because you can toss them afterward, run a needle through the lower loop and put them right here between your fingers with the barbs sticking out. They'll take a mans face off. These brass buttons on your uniform, take a couple off and put them in your fist with the points facing out between your fingers to take out someone's eye with one punch. Now for someone big like an Orc someone my size will get into the heavy equipment."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you." I pulled him into the alley between two buildings. It didn't take long to find an empty sack. I threw a stone in it. "This only works if you have a robe or cloak on. Hold it just like this so you don't break your hand. Do a fast uppercut with this and you can take out a Daedra."

"Why does it only work with a cloak or robe?"

"You can see the sack otherwise, and it is illegal on the streets. If I had a robe I'd show you."

* * *

"Here, I have my rain cloak in my pack, show me what you mean."

I donned his cloak and demonstrated.

"It looked just like your fist!"

"Yes, you can stand right next to someone and do this without them seeing it, but you have to get rid of the evidence right away. Someone may want to shake your hand if you have just knocked out the Grand Champion. You can tie a rope on the sack and attach it right here on your pants. It makes it easy to grab quickly and when you are done with the hit just drop the sack. It will fall back into place below the robe so no one knows till you get somewhere to drop it. If someone gets hit too many times with that it will kill him, but just a few times will crush his jaw. The bones take a while to knit so for a few weeks even a bare fist will knock him out. That's why we keep track of our opponents injuries."

"These are amazing tricks! Thank you Maxical. I knew your destruction would find an outlet some day. Do you remember the pigeon incident? Oh, and Commander Phillida used to dream of your demise, and I am pretty sure he was the cause of it in some of those dreams." He grinned at me. He had aged well.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Setting The Stage For Disaster**

********* Jack Thompson**

"Owyn, I wondered how much you know about that golden armor on display over at the Best Defense?" Jack's face was inscrutable.

"I go see it every time I'm in the Market District. There's always a crowd there. Tourists come from all over Cyrodiil just to look at it. The price is outrageous, rumor is the price is the current high bid on it. I thought the Arena should purchase it to draw that tourist crowd here. Our Box receipts would triple. We could add to that by putting it in a secure area and charging admission to see it. If the Arena won't do it I was going to ask for an advance on my Box Office share and a contract for the concession on it. I'd buy it in a heartbeat."

"Someone has already contracted for it from what I hear."

"Yeah, some mystery owner and Fathis Aren are in a war over it but Varnado is holding out for the owner to come up with the funds. At least that's what he tells everyone."

When Owyn left Jack sat tapping his thumb on the desk, his eyes staring unseeing at the doorway. As if coming to a decision he went to his cabinet and rifled through the neat stacks of legal forms, grabbing several and placing them in his leather satchel.

Jack had to step around several people blocking the inner doorway of the Best Defense. His first glimpse of the armor nearly took his breath, it appeared to be descending from the sky, yet giving off light of its own. A crowd filled the customer area of the store waiting to reach the perimeter of velvet roping surrounding the armor. Owyn, Gils, merchants, guards, and many who were obviously tourists. An Artist…Mrs. Treydog?

* * *

Jack slid behind her and eyed the painting, it was spectacular as he expected. "I'd like to purchase…"

"Highest bid. There's the chest." Mrs. Treydog's brush never stopped moving on the painting. A chest rested behind the easel.

A quick calculation in his head and Jack scribbled a price and "For display at the Arena" on the back of his business card, dropping it in the slot cut into the top of the locked chest.

When Jack finally made it to the velvet rope his eyes trailed up the armor and then back to the large sign in front of it. When he saw the price on the sign his eyes widened and then narrowed.

The door opened repeatedly to admit more people. Two guards stood next to Jack, staring at the armor with awestruck looks on their faces. Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully.

He quietly stepped up to the counter. "Varnado my good man. I'd like to speak with you privately please."

Owyn stepped up. "Varnado, I want to purch…Jack, is that you?"

"Yes. Varnado…if we may be private please."

After some time passed Jack walked out of the back room, an enigmatic look on his handsome features. He veered over to the Merchants Inn, hoping to catch Fathis in.

* * *

********* Maxical**

Gils was standing outside the Bloodworks door watching us as Pilus and I made our way across the lawns to the Arena. I had a sudden realization that I had broken a cardinal rule of the Arena in giving away fight tips. Before we were close enough that Gils could overhear I stopped walking and turned to Pilus.

"Er, Pilus…we are not supposed to give away the secret fight moves of the Arena, I could get in a lot of trouble, so please don't tell them to anyone."

"I won't. I just like knowing. Almost everyone that learns these moves dies before they can pass them on to anyone. How do you stand knowing you might die each match? You're so young, but the odds are against you being alive a year from now, did you know that?"

I didn't know that till recently. Owyn went through the spiel with me before I joined like he does for everyone. I didn't listen to a word, no one does. All you can think of is getting paid to wave your sword around and your name on the billboards.

"You were making everyone laugh with your tail, but looked like you might die any minute. How do you do it?"

"The crowds. They call your name and it can bring you from the brink of death to rally and make your next move. It is everything to a fighter when they are out there facing an opponent."

"Well I will make sure my friends and I scream your name whenever you fight."

"Thank you Pilus. And I appreciate what you are doing for Andronicus."

"Well, I'll do what I can but can't promise to keep it going without some extra…incentive."

Pilus acted like it was a strain on him to see she was not beaten! What was wrong with these guards? I was going straight to Jack about this, and was glad Hassiri did that piece on the guards brutality.

* * *

Pilus took both my hands in his and raised each to his lips before we parted, giving me a wink. What was that all about? I thanked him and hurried the rest of the way. Gils had been leaning on the wall with his arms folded, but stood up as I neared. He was glaring darts at the direction I had come from. I turned around and saw Pilus standing where I had left him, watching me. I quickly skirted by Gils and darted in.

Gils followed me in, slamming the door. "Who was that rube?" Gils eyes pierced into mine.

"An old friend." I made a concerted effort to look away from his intense eyes and see if I saw wrinkles.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Where is Owyn?"

"He went up to Jack's office."

"Oh good, I needed to see them both anyway." I hurried away.

* * *

Owyn was flirting with Jack's new runner, a young blonde Bosmer girl.

"He's not back from lunch yet." He grunted then went back to impressing the girl.

I sat on a nearby bench and waited, watching the young girl's blushes at Owyn's overtures. She was receptive…yet…she kept glancing up at his gray hair. I could take care of that for him, S'Jirra and Abhuki always had me dye their hair for them as a way to keep me out of trouble. When the girl scooted off I offered.

"Dye my hair? What do I look like to you?" Owyn looked at me like I had gone mad.

"It doesn't matter what you look like to me, but what you look like to her. She liked you, but kept glancing at your hair. She thinks you're too old."

"I can't be gray one day and black the next, are you nuts?"

"Owyn, she'll only remember some old man that flirted with her by tomorrow. When she sees the new you she won't be able to forget you. Andronicus may even attack you again."

"What'll you do?"

"I use a combination of scented conditioners and oils with just a touch of blacking. Then I heat my sword with a fireball and wrap it in your hair to make waves."

"Are you off your rocker? You think I'm going to let you near me with a fireball and your sword right after you put something flammable in my hair?"

"And I could make a nice beeswax lotion to smooth those wrinkles, you'd look thirty years younger."

"Thirty years! How the hell old do you think I am? If I looked thirty years younger I'd have my momma's teat in my mouth still!"

"Geez, and I thought I couldn't add."

* * *

"Okay, how much? But no fireball or sword!"

"Five Septims."

"Five Septims! Are you nuts? Forget it!"

"I need it, I spent a bunch today. Besides, she is young and pretty. You're competing against…"

Just then the young Bosmer returned, smiling apologetically. "He will be back in one hour." She hesitated, then went into one of the empty offices behind her and shut the door.

"Okay, five Septims. But you better not screw this up."

"We've got an hour, lets do it now."

"I mean it, don't mess me up." Owyn followed me to the Arena triage area.

I pulled down several oils and whipped them with boot black, then covered Owyn's face with a heated mix of beeswax and honey.

"When do I wash these oils out of my hair?"

"You don't."

"You mean I gotta go around with a greasy head?"

"If you let me put the waves in you will like it. Owyn that style you wear went out before I was born."

"I swear if you set fire to my hair…"

* * *

"If you like it I get two more Septims."

"I better like it!"

I lit a fire under the calcinator with water in it and darted my sword in the flames. When it was good and hot I dipped a towel in the water and squeezed it out, then lay it on Owyn's face.

"OW! YOU [CENSORED]! You trying to burn me to death?"

I crimped his hair quickly while he had his face covered with the hot towel. Before I was done I cast a frost spell on a towel and lay it on his face.

"OW! YOU [CENSORED]! You trying to freeze my face off?"

"Okay, now go look in the looking glass."

Owyn stared at himself a long time. He gave me ten Septims. "Keep it. I haven't looked like this in…"

He did look thirty years younger, even kind of handsome.

Owyn strutted to Jack's office, his eyes darting around for the runner. I tapped on Jack's office door and he bid me enter.

"Maxical. What may I do for you today? And…Owyn? I barely recognized you! Looks like you were serious about going after that Captain Renault after all."

* * *

I broke right in with my problem. "Jack, the night I escaped the guard was threatening to hurt Andronicus with his baton because she was noisy. She is always very loud. When they took me out she tried to stop them and I thought they would harm her. Today when I was visiting her I saw a young guard I used to know from the Imperial Compound. I told him of the threats and asked him if he would see to it that Andronicus was well taken care of. I even gave him bribe money, thirty-five Septims. He acted like it wasn't enough, and told me if she was still there in two days he would need more 'incentive'…"

"SPEW!" Jack sprayed sparkling water all over his desk.

"You did what? You stupid idiot! Do you know what you have done?" Owyn bellowed.

"I didn't want her abused by the guards, I thought if I bribed them they would be nice to her. I used my own Septims from my savings. Did I do something wrong?"

Owyn was glaring at Jack, who was struggling to keep a straight face. "What should we do about it?"

"I can't step in on something like this, it's between you and your fighter. But please take it out of my office so I can have a good laugh."

"What did I do?"

"You bought his services for Andronicus, you idiot!" Owyn roared.

"What? I don't understand…"

Owyn graphically showed me with hand gestures.

"OH!…You mean…services?" I felt my face turning bright red.

"You are the dumbest…!" Owyn's face was infusing with purple tones.

* * *

Owyn seemed to hang on the brink of something, like when you can feel a storm coming but are waiting for the first sound of thunder. I hesitated, unsure whether he was going to blow his stack and would want me there to erupt on or if I should run.

Jack was visibly struggling before bursting out laughing. Owyn wavered for a minute and then roared laughing.

Jack pulled out thirty-five Septims and handed them to me. "Next time you think Andronicus is being ill treated, come to me before you try to handle it yourself."

"Don't you tell Gils about this." Owyn ordered, then turned to Jack. "I'm glad she didn't help me when I was beaten. I would have killed a damn Legion guard."

"Unless she bribed Captain Renault?"

"Now you're talking. Er…say Jack, what's the lowdown on your new runner?"

"She is…"

I pulled the door shut and walked slowly away. Oh dear gods, what must Pilus think of me…wait…EW! He agreed to do it! EW!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Of Anger And Disaster**

Every time I thought of Pilus an image floated into my mind of him and Andronicus mating like rats in that filthy cell and my stomach would churn.

Gils kept bringing him up, till I nearly gagged. He was obviously miffed over Pilus walking me home, and alternated his comments with an extremely intense practice.

"I'll end the truce if I see that rube near you again. I'm not baby-sitting you just to have that sleazy guard…"

I quit listening. He was making me ill while pressing the most powerful sparring I had ever found in a partner. I wished he would spar like this all the time…except shut up about Pilus while he did it.

His eyes were on fire with some kind of passion, was it anger? The molten red depths glowed with it. I wondered if I'd ever see passion like that in Fathis's eyes, and what would I do to cool the flame? Kiss him?"

"Stop it!" Gils voice cut into my reverie like a whip.

I dropped my hands to my sides and stood at ease. "What?"

"Your eyes reflect your thoughts. You want the truce to continue, don't look like that again. Let's take a break. Er…why don't you go do Andronicus's duties for a while."

"Okay."

* * *

I went to the stack of damaged raiment and began trying to repair them. The hammers kept breaking. I finally finished the first one and hung it up. It looked odd for some reason. I logged the repair hammer losses on Owyn's chart and started on the next one, finally just moving a whole crate of repair hammers next to me. It was over half gone when I finished the second raiment.

I heard Owyn bellowing before he found me. "What the hell is this [censored]? Twenty repair hammers used, only one raiment hanging? How many one-armed fighters do you see me sending out into the arena?"

"What?"

"Look what you've done to this raiment! You hammered one arm closed!" Owyn started shaking and pointing at the pile of broken hammers at my feet. His eyes bulged.

"What is that? You used a half a crate of hammers up and only fixed two…what the hell? Is that the second one you repaired? Where is the head supposed to come out?"

"Uh…Owyn…I never repaired armor before. Andronicus has been doing mine for me."

Owyn's eyes were bulging and his face was turning purple. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he bellowed out, "GILS!"

* * *

Gils came flying in, stopping short when he saw Owyn. "Owyn! I barely recognized you! You look better than you did twenty years ago!"

"Gils, take over the repairs till Andronicus gets back. Do you think you can fix these two?" Owyn's voice came out in a hoarse whisper as if he was strangling on the words.

Gils looked at the two I had repaired. "What the… I'll try."

Owyn stomped out and Gils handed me my list from Andronicus.

"Go do something else." Gils was still acting mad at me.

I heard Gils laugh echoing as I left. Scrubbing the bathing pool was next on the list. That was simple enough, and I could use the bath.

I was pleased with the job I had done. I released the drains for the old water and finished scrubbing the pool, then soaped myself up. My plan was to keep the drains open when I first released the water from above. That would rinse everything completely before refilling it. I pictured the bathing pool sparking clean and Owyn forgiving me for the armor mess-up.

The top of the Arena is made perfectly for watershed and streams rainwater to a reservoir over each Bloodworks.

I tried to yank the chain to release the water from the reservoir on the roof but my soapy hands slid on the chain. I didn't have the weight to just pull down on it. Thinking fast, I hooked the chain underneath the door latch to Pork Chop's area and entwined an old steel cutlass into the chain. That gave me more leverage. Bearing down on the hilt acted like a lever, I heard the gates open above me as I hooked the blade under the latch.

The sound was like a raging waterfall and floodwaters roared down from above. The latch broke on Pork Chop's door and it flew open, gushing water into his pen. The chain got yanked up in the air and the dangling latch or entwined sword got caught on something.

* * *

All I could think of was Pork Chop drowning, so I flew across his cage in the rapidly deepening water and flung open his door to the Arena proper. The gush of water billowed out into the Arena with Pork Chop riding the crest of the wave. Water pressure knocked me down and drove me across the bottom of the cage and out into the Arena, naked and now covered in pig feces.

The water spread out once it hit the Arena, creating a muddy mess. Pork Chop took off after the Yellow team raiment as Owyn had taught him to do, goring the combatant with his tusks. I heard Wes announcing that the blue team forfeited the match for three citations, two for unauthorized personnel and one for out of raiment because I was naked.

Owyn had opened the door into the bathing room when he heard the water roaring and the inside of the Bloodworks was now flooded too. When he found out his match was forfeited and he got three citations he was livid.

"I didn't know pigs could swim." I tried to explain to Owyn why I had released Pork Chop (and inadvertently myself) into the Arena.

The wet mats had to all be laid outside to dry and all but Andronicus's stinking mat were stolen by beggars. We had to requisition a slew of new mats and bail the water out of the Bloodworks. The order came down from Jack that until Andronicus returned Gils was to take over the duty of cleaning the bathing pool.

I was in Owyn's black books for everything except the hair. He got a date with the Bosmer girl. "You two clean up this place. I'm going out. Get some passes ready for Hassiri, he'll have to be briefed. Just tell him the reservoir release broke."

* * *

Agronak sent me a note through one of the Pit Dogs to meet him outside. Owyn wasn't there to ask what to do. First he had said to talk Agronak into dropping the charges on Andronicus, then said to stay away from him. I wasn't sure if the second order cancelled the first. I went. My thoughts were that I could ask him to drop the charges, then end the friendship and stay away from him from now on. That way I was obeying Owyn on both orders.

Agronak was livid when I told him I had been attacked the night before. He paced, shouting and cursing. I believe he would have killed if one of the Pit Dogs had shown up right then. Agronak rarely curses, nor had I seen him display that kind of violence outside the Arena before.

I understood his upset…but he had created the situation. I was still raw over leaving Andronicus in that cell and mad he had done this to all of us, but especially for lying to me about the ring. I was angry with him before our conversation began, his actions did nothing to soothe it.

* * *

"Where are they, I'll kill every one of them!"

"They were taken back to prison. If it hadn't been for Gils there is no telling what would have happened. He charged through the mob and saved me Agronak."

"Why didn't you contact me when you got out last night, or go to the house? You should have never gone there alone."

"You had me arrested as a thief, why would I contact you or go to your house? You may have brought trespassing charges against me if I did."

"Get your things packed right now. You are going to the house to stay. I insist on it! You are not spending the night in the Bloodworks without protection ever again!"

I don't take well to being ordered around, especially not by someone who was the cause of me being unprotected in the first place. Anger was beginning a fiery path through my mind, engulfing any plans of a calm end to the friendship. The more he spoke the more my temper flared and rationality receded to the background. I struggled to keep heated responses from flying out of my mouth and forced myself to speak in a light, airy tone that sounded brittle even to my own ears.

"Don't worry about it, Agronak. I do have protection now, Owyn is back and Gils is there."

* * *

"GILS! He's worse than anyone! May as well stick the fox in the henhouse and ask him to be gentle!"

"I'm not exactly sure what that means Agronak. And it may surprise you, but Gils is being a perfect gentleman."

"Surprised? I would be shocked if I believed it. He is pulling something, outsmarting you. You just don't realize how tricky he is. But you wouldn't need his protection if you just went to the house."

"Agronak, I don't appreciate being called dumb whether I am or not. There was no one else there but Gils, you had them all locked up. Besides, Gils is supposedly your friend, remember?"

"He is my friend, a close enough one that he has told me his schemes and ploys with women."

"Is one of them nearly dying in the act of saving a co-worker's virtue? He saved me Agronak. That was no scheme or ploy. And as I said, he has called a truce while I am under his protection."

"He better be, and you can tell him I said that."

"I don't carry threatening sounding messages for others. Now what did you call me out to ask?"

"Let's go to the house and talk, this is too public."

"Are you forgetting my reputation would be damaged going there with you alone? The house is no longer in your mother's name, and she is no longer there to chaperone. I've already stayed too long. I am on 'three-a-days' to make up for the lost revenue. Oh, by the way…er, Owyn has temporarily canceled his permission for me to go on that trip for you. He said he needs me here till Andronicus gets back, Gils and I are sharing her duties."

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Owyn was just gone one day, what lost revenue? And Andronicus doesn't do anything but hold my book, how could you have to replace her?"

"Two days lost revenue if you count the funeral. Odd how you expect everyone to suffer monetary losses over you without complaint or recoup while you sue them for spending too much to make your own mother's funeral special. And Andronicus does quite a bit more than manage you, how do you think she earns her share of the Box Office receipts? I know because I am having to fill her shoes plus train three times daily with Gils."

"WITH GILS? What do you mean you are training with Gils?"

"He is the only one Owyn trusts right now, and who I feel safe with."

"I don't like this at all! What duties could Gils possibly take over for Andronicus?"

"He is watching the women at night."

"But you are the only woman there!"

"If there were others he would watch them too."

"If you went to the house he wouldn't have to!"

"Oh, he doesn't seem to mind."

"OF COURSE NOT! This can only end one way Maxical. You don't know him like I do. Maybe Owyn would let me spend the nights there to protect you."

I snorted. "You have got to be kidding! You have been banned from our Bloodworks."

"Banned!" Agronak was fuming.

"What did you think would happen? You had Owyn arrested as a thief. You're lucky he didn't kill you. I told you before you pressed charges Andronicus would never steal from you. I'm really surprised Haki hasn't banned you."

"He wasn't back yet when I left this morning."

"Well Haki was pretty mad, you may be banned from the Yellow Bloodworks too. You know he only let you stay there as a courtesy, you aren't his fighter anymore." Andronicus had told me that.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Agronak Strikes Back**

"I am the son of a Lord and the Grand Champion, and thanks to Andronicus I am broke." Agronak roared and slapped at the bush nearest him, sending a spray of blossoms fluttering in the air.

A contrast was drawn in my mind between Fathis shelling out so much to orphans and needy families and Agronak complaining too much was spent on the funeral of his mother.

"Fathis always…" I started but Agronak cut me off mid sentence.

"Do you realize how many times you mention Fathis when we speak? It can get on a person's nerves to hear it all the time."

It took everything in me to hold back the words that fought to fly out of me, to hold back the fists that wanted to rain on his glass jaw like a windmill in a storm. I had to keep telling myself that the man was suffering a breakdown from the loss of his mother to keep myself under control. I had given Owyn my word I would try to get him to drop charges on Andronicus, I needed to do it and leave.

"Agronak, since it is the funds that are upsetting you, I am returning your house to you. You may need it to live in if Haki bans you from his Bloodworks, and I can't have my name on it since you have continued to come and go from it with a key anyway. Please drop the charges against Andronicus, she wouldn't steal from you. She did nothing wrong. I would not ask it if I thought she had."

* * *

"I don't want the house back. I want you to move into it. Besides, I already tried to drop charges against Andronicus this morning. The Elders refused, they said I was toying with them."

"You should tell that to Jack Thompson, maybe he can help."

"I'll go right now, meet me later and I'll tell you what he said."

"I can't, Owyn has us on three-a-days and a three day rotation, remember?"

"I don't like this at all. You are changed, everything feels different between us."

"Being arrested as a thief has that effect on me, Agronak. I'd say you'll be noticing differences in your friendships with Owyn and Andronicus after this as well."

* * *

He was right about things changing and being different. He had always been so sweet and gentle. Now he was…a stranger. The arrests showed a side to Agronak I had never seen before, but from what Andronicus told me it may have always been there. How could I have missed it? Even I'm not that dumb, he had to have put on an act…but why?

Even if this was temporary and brought on by grief, our friendship had suffered irreparable damage. Any pangs I may have felt at the loss of the friendship we had shared was devoured by the anger his words and actions fueled, and the deliberate harm he had done to my relationship with Fathis.

Knowing he had deceived another girl using that same ring trick created an inert catalyst that honed my senses. Every word or action of his was minutely inspected and motives sought, there had to be a reason he did these things to me.

There is a point where anger either dissipates or grows cold and vengeful. Today's conversation with Agronak drove the fire to ice inside me. Cold anger lingers and festers. It is passionless and cunning. It waits for the right timing and lays traps.

I didn't confront him over that ring today even though the words stung my brain with their desire to be let fly at him. My ruin by him had been public, his realization that he had chosen the wrong target for his trick and been bested would be aired just as publicly.

* * *

"If Gils touches you I'll kill him! You can't trust him Maxical, he knows how to get you to let down your defenses. He uses his wiles till he's got you, then he's on to the next."

"Agronak, it is not your place to be concerned over my virtue. That is for Fathis and me to worry about, and no one else. Fathis would be the injured party if anyone touched me, not you." As I said the words I saw rage filling his eyes, then just as suddenly it was gone and he looked…like the Agronak I had always known.

The reason for his metamorphosis became clear as I turned to walk away from him. Hassiri was hurrying toward us. He would speak to Agronak first, that was protocol because he was the Grand Champion. I walked briskly the rest of the way to the Bloodworks and waited for Hassiri outside the gate, watching him interviewing Agronak.

Agronak was the smiling, good natured Orc I had known before. It was all there, even the half closed eyes and quiet gentle voice. The tones he had used with me just moments before had been…superior, almost controlling. If grief was causing his behavior to change, he wouldn't be able to turn it off and act normal when the press showed up. What was going on?

I waited closer to my Bloodworks for Hassiri. Agronak followed him over to me, smiling sweetly.

"Jack Thompson notified us that it was an error you and Owyn were arrested. I'm putting out a Special Edition to cover it. Do you have a minute?" Hassiri held his pad.

I smiled. "I always have time for you Hassiri. Owyn appreciated the article you did on the arrests, he gave me these passes to the manager's box and said to make sure you got them."

* * *

We have to pay for the passes we hand out, so most fighters only give out gate passes to the press as a courtesy. That only gets them in the gate, but they sit among the general population. I always did before too, but Andronicus told me to fork out the extra Septims and give out passes to the managers box for the press. She said the better you treat them, the better they will treat you when they cover some screw-up you've done. I could use that kind of help with my track record.

"Do you know when Ysabel Andronicus will be released?"

"Jack Thompson has given us reason to believe it should be any day now. She is innocent of any charges brought against her, it is just a matter of bureaucratic wheels turning slowly at this point. Owyn requested that in the absence of Andronicus you would allow me to contact you if anything comes up."

Hassiri glanced up at me, instantly alert. That is Andronicus's code for something big is coming, and next I held up one finger briefly. That means we will be giving him the exclusive. He flushed and smiled.

* * *

"Certainly, it would be my pleasure. I will be around the office for the next few days if you need me."

I gave a slight shake of my head, then let him know when it would be. "Will you be covering the music festival?"

"Yes I will, couldn't miss that! Will you be attending?"

"Yes, although not till the afternoon. I have quite a bit to do in the morning, having taken over Andronicus's duties." That let him know I would need him in the morning.

Agronak was behind Hassiri smiling sweetly, but when I said that I was going to the music festival his expression froze and for a split second his eyes glittered in what looked like sheer hatred. It was gone so fast…had it been a trick of the sunlight? A chill went down my spine and I felt the hairs raising on my arms.

Andronicus had taught me well. She told me Hassiri was obviously in my corner because of the good coverage we got over the arrests. That meant he would print the facts, but whenever possible the words would be given a slight bias so as to do the least harm to my reputation. It is always good to have a reporter in your corner, and I would do everything I could to make sure he stayed there.

Andronicus had advised me early on to keep Hassiri well stocked with perks whenever possible. The rings I had given him amounted to a huge perk, that must have been what put him in my corner.

* * *

As Hassiri walked away I turned and hurried toward the Bloodworks door. Just as I was reaching for the latch I felt a crushing grip on my shoulder that jerked me around and I found myself facing Agronak. The only thing that kept me standing through the excruciating pain was rage that he had laid hands on me. If it wasn't for the fact that I could now barely move my sword arm I would have driven the hilt of my sword through his glass jaw.

"You ARE going to the music festival…what did you mean by that? You act like you have made plans to go without me!" Agronak was angry at me, something I had never seen before.

"Agronak, we are not on Arena grounds. Laying hands on me here is an assault. Arrests go both ways you know. I am most definitely going, and absolutely without you. You seem to have forgotten that you had me arrested. My name was in the Courier as a thief, a paper that Fathis, my parents, and my friends will be seeing. You are acting as if you have rights with me that belong only to Fathis. The festival will be a public function that may be attended by Fathis, and your presence by my side agitates him. Considering your actions today I consider our friendship at an end." I made sure I said Fathis's name as many times as possible, since he had said it irritated him.

* * *

Without looking back I left him standing there. It had taken every bit of self control I posses not to scream in pain from my shoulder, and the only reason I hadn't drawn on him was because I couldn't. It nagged my mind that he was fine while Hassiri was there. If grief was the cause, he could not have pulled it together and been lucid at will. I tried to look back on the last months and think of any time there was a discrepancy in the pleasant man he seemed to be, something I could point to and say I should have seen he wasn't right.

I knew one thing I was going to do immediately. I headed over to the Office of Imperial Commerce. Vinicia Melissaeia greeted me as soon as I entered.

"You're the one that fights in the Arena! The one with the tail! I nearly wet myself laughing at your interview after that fight. Kind of risky to use that kind of humor, it will turn off some of your fans, but I liked it. So when are you and the Gray Prince going to tie the knot?"

"Never, that is just a trick he pulls on girls. You look way too young to remember this, but he did this exact thing twenty years ago to another Khajiit girl. I guess he thinks Khajiit are easy marks. He told me the ring was a behest from his mother so I would take it, when really he had just bought it. He was trying to chase off my boyfriend, just like he was doing to that girl…trickery is the only way he could get a girl to accept a ring from him. Orc mixes, well you know about them."

* * *

Vinicia preened at me thinking she was too young to remember. "Thank you for the complement, but I was around when that happened, I remember that. She was dating the Champion at the time, oh was he ever good looking! …What was that about Orc mixes?"

"Oh, it's common knowledge they are incapable of any…activity."

"You mean…"

"Useless. Except as a water spout."

"BWAAAHAAA! I didn't know that!"

"I learned it at the Arcane, that's where I went to school. There are childhood rhymes about it though, you've probably heard them."

"…Say a few, I'll see if I remember any."

"If an Orc is not purebred, don't waste your time, his thingy is dead."

"BWAAAHAAA! Tell me another one!"

"An Orc mix can't have any fun, his thingy don't work with anyone."

"BWAAAHAAA!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Tails and Tales of Madness**

Vinicia Melissaeia pulled up a chair on her side of the counter. "Sit down with me, I want to hear more!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for his glass jaw, it'd be hard to figure out where to hit him and do any damage." I took the seat and thanked her. My shoulder was throbbing and making it hard to keep standing.

"The Gray Prince has a glass jaw?"

"Oh yeah, one good uppercut and he'd be out on his back counting the birds and stars…well, if he could count that is."

"BWAAHAA! I would have liked to deck him for how he talked to me that day he was in here. I was so mad that I've never even filed his paperwork yet."

I eyed her mannish frame. "Oh, even a tiny thing like you could do it when they have a glass jaw. In the old days girls used to walk around with a couple horseshoes in a sack in case men got fresh. Of course, they have banned the use of them now. Some people still use them, they just wear a cloak or robe to hide it and then dump the sack behind a bush before the guards get there. Any old-timer can tell you how it's done, Simplicia the Slow used to have a reputation for clocking guys that got fresh with her…unless they were really good looking."

"BWAAAHAA! Simplicia knocking out men?"

"Oh, my father was in short breeches when he first saw her. It was a schoolboy crush. He crawled into the tent on his belly to watch her comedy show. He still teases my mother that she will always be his second love. All the men were in love with her, even Arch Mage Traven, can you believe it? He gets a far-away look on his face if you mention her. And she's just a little thing like you."

I pulled out a fifty Septim note and slid it across the counter toward her. "Did you say you haven't filed that paperwork yet? Is there a way to get that undone like it never happened?"

Her eyes gleamed and she nodded, so I lifted my fingers from the note. She reached down the front of her dress and tucked it inside her bra.

I was no longer the owner on the deed of Agronak's house when I stepped out of there, it had never happened except in the Courier. I don't know how to explain it or even why, but I had a strong feeling of relief having done it.

* * *

********* Agronak**

Agronak shook with the rage that filled him as Maxical walked away from him. He lunged after her as she stormed off, but had barely gone a step when Gils barreled into him from behind.

"You heard her Aggie. Games over for you. I saw you lay hands on her, if I hadn't been so far away I'd have laid you out before you got to her. Have you gone insane? What's gotten into you? What was the real reason you had her arrested?"

"She needed to be put in her place, Gils. She humiliated me in front of the press, ME! I'm the Grand Champion and the son of a Lord, and she chased after that pansy Fathis after I gave her a ring and a house right in front of Hassiri! How do you think that made me look? I told you about this when it happened. Now that [censored] is refusing to go to the house at all. She thinks I'm stupid, but I'll get her in that house if I have to do it by force. Once she's spent the night there and the press are on the doorstep in the morning she'll have no choices anymore. And you can quit looking for the tag Gils, I'll kill you before I'll give you one."

"Are you blind? You don't have the tag to give, you're out. She's seen behind your mask now, even if you smile sweetly she'll never believe it again. You've lost this game… and your mind from what I've seen. You can't force her to that house."

"Watch me."

"Watch me stop you."

"You better stay out of it Gils."

"You're out of control Aggie. The first time she doesn't show in the Bloodworks I'm coming after you."

"I'll put her at the bottom of the Rumare before I'll let you have her."

* * *

"What the hell has got into you, have you gone crazy? You don't even like her!"

"It's gone too far, Gils. I've done too much. She's a mix like me, you never thought of that, did you? You're fighting for something that'll never happen. You know if I can't then she can't either. She's worthless to you, but not me. She's too dumb to even know there is a secret to be kept. There goes all your control over me Gils, no more threatening exposure because who would believe you if I have a wife?"

"She has the blue show Aggie. It doesn't just mark her as reaching maturity, it also shows she's a virgin. It changes to purple when they breed. You'll be parading around saying she's your wife while everyone that looks at her will know she's untouched. Your plan won't work Aggie. You may as well face it, you need to give me that tag."

"NO! It's gone too far, I've done too much to stop now. If she would just shut up I could keep it together."

"What have you done that is too much Aggie? What's gone too far?"

"Forget it. That's a secret you'll never get to hold over me. I don't need your help to save me anymore Gils, look what your lousy help has done for me so far. I'm broke."

"You're only broke because you just paid for the funeral of the century. Do you give me your word of honor you will play your role then? Because I won't stand by if I even think you will bring her harm. Do it right Aggie. Get back in her good graces again, if you can. I'll give you my word I'll step off if you do. But I will be watching."

"All right, all right! I won't do it again. Is that good enough for you?" Agronak held his hand up to promise but rolled his eyes.

"I mean it Aggie. By the way, Haki is back, have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I better go smooth things over with him."

"I would if I were you."

* * *

********* Maxical**

I stepped out of the Office of Commerce and was surprised to see Gils standing in the midway.

"Gils! Are you here for lunch?"

"No, I followed to make sure you were safe. Remember some prisoners escaped this morning. You deeded the house back to Agronak then?"

"Yes."

"Do not deliver it in person."

I wondered if Gils had followed in time to witness Agronak lay his hands on me.

"I won't. They are delivering it to him by courier. I want to be sure he gets it while he is banned from our Bloodworks. I'm sorry, that probably sounds terrible. I know you and he are close. I never wanted it to begin with, but Agronak could be…stubborn when he wanted something. I found giving in easier than arguing."

"I never thought to try being stubborn, but I'll keep that in mind when the games are back on. Will you tire of arguing and give in?"

"It doesn't work like that, you have to look like a stubborn Orc at the same time. He would make a face like this." I lowered my eyelids halfway and put a long-suffering look on my face, sticking my ears straight out to the sides.

"I can do that, except the ears."

"Well he didn't have long ears either. Ah, but you don't have tusks. They enhance the aura of stubbornness."

* * *

"Why are you using past tenses?"

"Ah geez, flashback to a professor droning on and on about tenses."

"That didn't answer the question. Here, I'll put on my stubborn face."

"That doesn't look stubborn, more like you just ate at the Feed Bag or something."

"You're avoiding answering."

"You are his friend, please don't take this wrong. I think his mother's passing… or something is affecting Agronak terribly…er…he is just not acting himself. And he's…pushing hard to get me into that house."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Geez, you want a list? I never wanted it to begin with. The Courier reported it as a gift from him, even visiting it would damage my reputation. He still comes and goes with a key there. I have always hated being beholden to anyone. I am not suited for loneliness and the Bloodworks is never lonely. I have an aversion to coercion. Should I go on?" I counted them off on my fingers.

"He is pushing hard for you to move into it now that Andronicus is gone?"

"Ordering me to is more accurate."

"Has it occurred to you that he wants you in the house because your protection is gone, but he is the reason they aren't there? If he hadn't had them arrested…"

"I doubt he thought of that when he brought the charges, but the end result is the same. He couldn't have thought it out well beforehand. Er…Gils, has he seemed different to you lately?" I stood to the side so Gils could open the door to the Bloodworks for me.

As soon as we entered Owyn came running up before Gils could answer.

* * *

Owyn nearly dragged us in and handed me a rolled parchment. "Read that!"

I stretched the scroll open. "It's from Jack! I can gore crotches again! I'll have to make that my signature move!"

"Well, are you two going to ask me why I'm grinning like a goblin?" Owyn asked. He doesn't smile often, so that actually was a pretty accurate description.

He continued before we could answer. "The cage match has been approved! Gils, your top priority is those billboards. Use my office, the door stays locked whether you are in there or not."

"I need Maxical there when I do her billboards." Gils said quickly.

Owyn glanced hard at him. "No funny business." He waved a rolled parchment in front of us. "We have the exclusive rights to music for our team in the Arena for one year."

I squealed; Gils and Owyn looked like baboons jumping around hooting and punching each other.

"Jack, and I are interviewing that group of yours the morning of the festival. We've contracted Wes Johnson to do the announcement, he and Gils will have to rehearse with you."

"Wes Johnson, 'The Voice of the Arena'? But…" My plan to get Fathis alone wouldn't work with Owyn sending every male in Cyrodiil to the Inn with me.

* * *

"You both will be blanketing the city with those billboards after the festival, so get them done Gils. Maxical, when I give you the signal your job will be to go out and get permission from all the store owners and guards."

"I can do all the stores except the Best Defense."

"Why, were you caught stealing there or something?"

"I don't steal! They have my golden armor, the whole reason I am working here is to buy it back. They hate me because I am albino, Gils will have to handle that store."

"That's your golden armor?" Both Owyn and Gils said in unison.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Owyn asked, staring at me. Gils was just staring at me with his mouth gaped open.

"Fathis Aren gave it to me."

"You can't tell me you didn't do something for that Golden Armor! The price…oh, that's right! Varnado told me it was between a white Khajiit and Fathis Aren. I should have realized when Fathis challenged Agronak over you!" Owyn was staring at me hard now.

"Owyn, how many white Khajiit have you seen?"

"I guess I've been around you too long, I'm getting dumb syndrome."

"I think Gils is infected too, look!"

Gils was staring unseeing, his eyes glazed over.

Owyn snapped his fingers in front of Gils' face. "Gils! What is it?"

Gils glanced at me, then Owyn before looking down. "Nothing."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Gaiden Shinji's Nightmare**

"Okay, Gils, you will go to the Best Defense then. Where's your book of moves?" Owyn grabbed the book and started leafing through it.

He was exclaiming excitedly over the moves when I pointed out that he missed a few.

"Gills put three moves in the back of the book he wanted to practice with me." I looked over at Gils and was surprised to see him shaking his head no at Owyn. "What?" I watched Owyn's face as he flipped to the back of the journal. His eyes started from his head when he saw them.

"Man, you are the dumbest girl I have ever seen! Are you telling me you can't figure out these moves?"

Gils was doubled over laughing.

"What?" I felt my cheeks turning bright red.

"Gils, she'll never figure it out, you better draw her a picture."

"She already drew one of them herself, but she gave it to Andronicus." Gils gave his wicked laugh and Owyn started choking.

"Hmph!" I tore the three pages out of the journal and stomped over to the bathing room. I'd bring them to Andronicus, she'd tell me what they meant. I folded them up and put them in my pocket.

* * *

I looked over the list of duties Andronicus had written out for me, skipping over anything that would aggravate my shoulder. Oh dear gods! I had to light the pit at the end of the day? Strip the Arena equipment off the dead bodies that had Designated Claims coming to pick them up? EW! I hurried out to try and get Owyn to give these tasks to Gils.

"Owyn, it says here I have to strip dead bodies and light the pit every night! I can't do these two, can't you give these to Gils? I don't even know where to go or how to light it."

"You've already got him doing enough of her chores. You were supposed to do all these. See that door right there? Go in there and follow it down to the room with all the pipes. There is a sign on the wall with instructions. Go down now and get familiar with everything while daylight is still coming through the grate. It's pitch black when you have to go in there at night, and you can't carry a torch, you'll blow the place sky high."

"You're not going to warn her about it being haunted?" Gils was scowling at Owyn. "Maybe you should get a Pit to do it."

"Haunted? Owyn, I can't! Please get a Pit to do it!"

"Get your [censored] down there. Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts!" Owyn glared at me.

"Ghosts? There's more than one?"

"Just get your [censored] down there, the only ones you gotta worry about are the ones you put in there, BWAAAHAA!"

* * *

Casting night vision, I crept down the stone corridor. It reeked, the walls were damp and slimy. A sound was echoing through the tunnel carried on a breeze that didn't exist. As I reached the end the corridor widened, but dead ended into a heavy metal door. There were two large wheels.

The sound I heard earlier was louder here, more easily distinguished. It was many voices crying or shouting…I could faintly hear the clatter of weapons. The ghosts battling each other through eternity? Should I go back and get Gils to come with me?

I cast my night eye again. The room with the pipes must be past that door, but it had no handle on it. I tried the wheel nearest me first and heard a loud hissing noise. The door still didn't open. I turned the wheel further and the hissing got louder, but still the door stayed put.

The other wheel turned harder, but immediately the door gapped open slightly. I pushed against it just enough to make a gap large enough for me to enter and peeped my head in.

The voices and clattering noises were even louder here, this had to be the room that was haunted. It was lined with pipes, and I could see the sign on the wall on the other side. I hesitated, and just then a high pitched scream filled the room, echoing off the steep rounded walls. Then the room went pitch black. I was frozen in place, screaming my head off till I realized my night vision spell had just run out. I cast it again, and even as the blue light illuminated the room again I saw a movement above me.

The screaming came again and suddenly a naked man flew at me from above! Shrieking, I cast my 'Enemies Explode' and it blew him back up where he had come from while I shot back into the corridor and yanked on the wheel to slam the door shut. My breath was coming in ragged gasps and I could feel the trickle of pee running down my legs.

* * *

The ground felt like it was shaking and I heard a terrible roaring noise and then a boom. Something powerful hit the door with a loud bang. I ran screaming up the corridor leaving a trail of puddles the whole way up and burst back out into the Bloodworks. Owyn and Gils turned and stared at me. I was shaking, wide-eyed. My fur was fully bushed out and the puddle was still spreading below me.

Owyn glanced over at Gils and said, "Oh [censored]!

They ran up the chute, I followed.

It was mayhem. People in the stands were running and screaming. The naked man I hit with the 'Enemies Explode' had been blown up to the high balconies and was spiked on one of the spires up there. A roaring fire was billowing out of the pit and going straight up, higher than the Arena itself. The grating from the pit had been blown onto one of the balconies and landed on the railing, crumbling it. The two combatants had stopped fighting and were just staring at the fountain of fire.

Jack was standing on his observation deck and he pointed at Owyn, then jerked his hand up.

"Oh [censored]!" Owyn's face was purple with rage when he looked at me, I've never seen him so mad. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

"You better run Maxical." Gils shoved me toward the chute.

"Should I leave the Arena?"

"NO! Get in the bathing room and lock the door." Gils hovered between me and Owyn as Owyn had taken on the appearance of a raging minotaur about to stampede. "Git, now!" Gils shouted.

I ran.

* * *

********* Fathis**

"Fathis! Hannibal! Come look, smoke and flames billowing way up in the sky. What is that, the Palace on fire?" Alix pointed.

Fathis's face went pale. "That's the Arena."

"Come on!" Alix charged leading the way.

Hannibal and Fathis couldn't keep up with Alix. When they got to the Arena it was mayhem, people were pouring down the ramps screaming.

"Let's cut over to Jack's, he'll know what is going on." Hannibal led Fathis up the administrative entrance. "Not that I can't figure out who did this. It has all the earmarks of one of Maxical's 'accidents'."

"I was sure of that too, but is she alright? Dear gods!" Fathis pointed to a naked man impaled on a spire at the top of the Arena. "Oh this is most definitely Maxical's doing."

Jack was standing out on the observation deck looking like a man in shock.

"Jack, she is alright isn't she?" Hannibal hailed.

"She looked fine afterwards…unless Owyn…"

"What happened?"

* * *

"Her first day taking over Andronicus's duties. It's just early afternoon. She inadvertently purchased stud services from a guard for Andronicus, that was only 35 Septims, I laughed. But then…she broke over 900 Septims worth of repair hammers to fix just two raiment. They were destroyed when she was finished. She flooded the Bloodworks and Arena, cost Owyn three penalties and a forfeit by appearing naked with a wild boar in the middle of a match. All new mats…she just blew up the pit with an Arena full of people. Pieces of bodies were blown into the balconies…that grating destroyed the ancient pillar railings on the balcony. In less than one day she has destroyed Gaiden Shinji's Arena that took him a lifetime to build and has stood since the first Era."

"You better go in and sit down Jack. I can help you with that the bodies and grating, a simple telekinesis spell." Hannibal helped him to his desk. "This is Maxical's 'Enemies Explode' spell, the same one she blew up the campus with. I told you about that, didn't I? Not many can cast it, you know. She has extraordinary destructive abilities. Well, I guess I don't need to tell you that."

Alix was standing in the doorway listening, not sure of a welcome from Jack at this time.

"The fire just went out." Fathis called from the door to the observation deck.

"Owyn probably shut the valve off. There is a natural gas pocket under the Rumare, the Arena taps into it for the pit fires. It had to be turned on full for that volume of flame, it was over the top of the Arena." Jack's voice was a monotone. He began making a list of damages. "I still have to see if anyone was injured in the melee that followed the explosion."

Alix stepped in the door. "No one was hurt, a couple fainters and messed pants in the balconies where pieces of bodies landed."

* * *

"I've got that body off the spire, where should I put it?" Hannibal called from the observation deck.

"Drop it in the pit in the center of the Arena, thank you Hannibal." Jack's voice was dazed and his eyes were glassy from shock. "The attendant had just thrown a body in right before the explosion happened. It blew back out at him…he had to be revived by healers…"

"If you can make sure everyone is out of the Arena floor I will get the grate down for you." Hannibal bustled in.

"You're awfully chipper Hannibal." Jack sounded numb.

"This is old hat to me." Hannibal patted Jack's shoulder. "Cheer up Jack, I used to feel exactly as you do now. But you'll get used to it, we three did."

"I'll cover all costs, you know I'm good for it Jack." Fathis said, picking up the two destroyed raiment and elbowing Alix with a grin.

Jack raised his head. "Seriously Fathis?"

"Of course! And these raiment are tattered anyway, order replacement raiment for the entire Blue team. Can you make the new ones more of a brilliant royal blue?"

Jack let his breath out, his tension seeming to abate with the action.

"I wish S'Jirra could see these two she repaired, did you say it took her over fifty hammers to do just these two?" Alix and Fathis both choked when Jack nodded.

"Take them." Jack was reviving.

* * *

"I'll go down and get that grate back where it belongs Jack." Hannibal slapped him on the back. "Relax, Fathis always fixes things better than they were before."

"That's true, Jack. Hannibal has a beautiful alchemy garden where her last explosion happened." Fathis called as he walked onto the deck. "Come out here and watch Hannibal put that grate back." Fathis leaned over the table and signed his cheque with a flourish.

Fathis handed his cheque to Jack. "I left it blank, just send me a missive with the amount you use. And add a donation to the Arena in the amount I wrote in the memo section to whatever the cost of repairs comes to. You can use that however you like."

Jack's eyes went to the bottom of the check. For a second he felt a light-headed rush at the amount Fathis had donated above the cost of repairs. He reached his hand out and clasped Fathis's. "Thank you Fathis. You don't know how much of a relief this is."

"You may as well get used to it, I'm only surprised it took this long for the first instance. Why don't you meet us at the Merchants later for dinner?" Fathis smiled, his eyes sparkling. Things finally felt back to normal again.

"I'd like that. I've never seen you so…vivid Fathis." Jack smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Broke, Busted, Disgusted**

********* Owyn**

Hassiri smiled and shook hands with Owyn as they met in Jack Thompson's doorway. He was carrying a stack of passes to the manager's box.

"Jack told me about the accident." He grinned.

"Accident? Oh…you mean…the…er…oh, that accident!" Owyn covered quickly, not knowing what Jack had told Hassiri. He quickly shuffled some more manager's box passes into Hassiri's hand.

Owyn took a deep breath before entering the office, dreading the scene ahead. Jack was sitting at his desk going over requisition lists and looking up prices.

"Come in Owyn. Have a seat."

"I'm sorry Jack. I should have had Gils do it. He told her about the haunting and…"

"Yes. You or Gils will do it from now on. I just wanted to make sure she was fine, no one was hurt."

Owyn's mouth gaped open. "Well, I didn't… check her…yet. She is staying away from me till I get over being mad."

"Are you over being mad yet?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well make sure she wasn't hurt. She is not to do the pit again."

"No! No. I'll have Gils do it. Er…the damages? Should I charge her account…"

"No. Just leave them to me. Is there anything else Owyn?" Jack gave Owyn his pleasant smile.

"No, no. Thank you Jack." Owyn backed out of the office feeling like he had stepped into another realm. What just happened in there? Jack wasn't mad…Owyn needed a drink…and fast. But first he better check on Maxical.

* * *

"Gils, from now on you do the pit. Jack doesn't want her to touch it again."

"I figured that. How bad was it up there with Jack?"

"He was…smiling." Owyn's voice still reflected disbelief.

"Has he cracked up from the shock?"

"Maybe…he asked if she was injured."

"I told her not to open the door till I give her the signal, you over being mad then?" Gils gave Owyn a hard look.

Owyn nodded. "He was…smiling…he's not even charging her for the damages…what in the hell just happened? Surely she's not..."

"No way Owyn! Listen, when you check her over, can you look at her shoulder? Agronak grabbed it earlier, I think he really hurt her."

* * *

********* Maxical**

My shoulder throbbed. Instead of the pain easing it had gotten worse. The bruise was massive, places where Agronak dug his fingers in were visibly marked.

I couldn't ask Owyn to heal it till he got over wanting to kill me, so I duplicated healing potions to tide me over. I opened one and was just about to drink it when Owyn and Gils came in.

"You drinking Skooma?" Owyn demanded.

"No, I don't take drugs! This is a healing potion."

"I know that you idiot! Why didn't you come to me if you have an injury?"

My mouth gaped open. "Er…I thought you were going to kill me. It's nothing really, a sore shoulder. I was hurrying so I could catch the Merchants before they quit selling dinner. I worked up an appetite today with all these extra chores…"

Owyn's eyes bulged and his face took on a purplish hue. He swallowed several times before resuming in a slightly strained voice. "Gils will go for you while I work on your shoulder. Did this happen in the pit?"

"Er…no."

Gils' eyes were glued to the bruise, he had an odd look on his face. He caught Owyn's eye and gave him a signal I didn't recognize.

"Well hurry up and tell Gils what you want, meet me at the fount." Owyn left the bathing room.

I stared after him. So they had private signals between them? Aha! I needed to keep my eyes open and learn them. That one was telling Owyn to leave.

* * *

"Maxical, Aggie is hanging outside the door waiting to catch you when you go out. Haki has banned him from the Yellow Bloodworks, and if that deed was delivered he will be in a rage. It may be best not to go out without me or Owyn for a while"

My sword arm was injured, I couldn't defend myself. "I'll stay in." I sank down on my bed.

"You always eat from the Merchants, don't you. What do you want?"

"A Famous potato bread, three strawberries and a sweet roll. If you tell Velus it's for me he'll know what I want."

Gils gave me a funny look. "No meat?"

"No, I don't eat meat. Why?"

"Hello, you are a cat. This book I've been reading says you should eat meat."

"What book?"

"It's called 'The Khajiit Mystique'."

"Can I read it?"

"No, you better not. It's got dirty drawings."

"Why does it say to eat meat?"

"Your metabolism is enhanced by meat."

"I guess I could have a piece of grilled crabmeat then."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Gils I pulled myself up and hurried over to the looking glass. I had caught Gils fiddling with it a few times…it was too heavy to lift down, so I pushed it to one side. Sure enough there was a hollowed out alcove behind it. Inside was a stack of dirty books, the drawings on them were obscene. On the front of each was written in big letters "Property of Gils."

My hand fumbled through till I felt a hard covered book and pulled it out. 'The Khajiit Mystique'. I walked back to my mat leafing through it, leaving the looking glass askew and Gils' dirty books dripping out the gap.

My eyes bugged out at the drawings, I turned the book different directions to be sure I was seeing things right. Gils had not exaggerated about them, they were filthy…and every one of them Khajiit! I held the book out and craned my neck down to see if what I had looked like the drawings. The sound of the door opening caught my attention and I looked up quickly.

"AHA! I knew you would do that! Give it to me!" Gils charged up, his hand reached out.

I dropped down on my mat and tucked the book under me, jarring my shoulder and yelped.

"Ow! That book is all about naked Khajiit women…now stand back or I'll do my 'Biting Cobra' move with my tail."

"Let me see it then." He waited.

* * *

I made my tail dance like a snake in front of him then dart in toward his face like a biting cobra going for the eyes. He grabbed it and held it tight.

"Ow, let go of my tail!" It didn't hurt, in fact I was surprised it actually felt… pleasant. No one had ever touched my tail before, and suddenly I wondered if it was something I shouldn't be allowing. I flushed and he released it immediately.

"That doesn't hurt, you're faking. I already read that chapter. Now give me my book."

"Why can't I read it?"

"Because then you'll know what I'm doing when I make moves on you."

"My tail feels funny where you touched it." I reached out and tried squeezing my tail where he had. "How come it doesn't feel the same when I do it? Was that one of the moves?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean to do that. I apologize. Maxical, I can't wrestle you for the book with the truce on and you injured."

I handed him the book and he tucked it into his pack. He'd have to sleep sometime. I wanted to know what else he was finding out about me that I didn't know.

* * *

********* Agronak**

Agronak tried his key several times, then pounded on the door to the Yellow Bloodworks. It was opened by Haki, who blocked the doorway.

"There's your [censored], you're banned from here." Haki pointed to a crate and slammed the door.

Agronak lifted the lid on the crate and found the contents of his locker filled it. He grabbed it and headed over to the Blue Bloodworks. He set the crate down and plopped onto it facing the door. It wasn't long before Gils stepped out.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing over here?" Gils looked wary.

"Haki has evicted me and all my things from his Bloodworks and banned me."

"What did you expect? You were crazy to arrest them Aggie. What got into you?"

"I hoped Owyn might let me move in here."

"Are you nuts? I've never seen Owyn so mad! He's got a legal ban Aggie, you'll be arrested if you come around here. Better just go to your mother's house till Haki cools off and try him again."

"I guess. Are you going to the Feed Bag for dinner? I'll join you."

"No, we're on threes and a three day rotations. You know that means mandatory curfews. I'm just picking up something and bringing it back here. None of us can get out anymore."

"I thought that lying [censored] Maxical said she was going to the music festival?"

"We all thought we were, but Owyn laid down the law since then. Are you going?"

"I don't know. You remember what I said Gils. You leave her alone or I'll kill you."

* * *

"At least I'm her friend, you can't even stand her. You're so transparent lately, even someone as dumb as you think she is can see through it. Get out of this before it blows up in your face, because if you don't you are going to destroy what took you a lifetime to build. What has gotten into you? I haven't seen you like this since my father died. Is it your mother's death that has you losing your mind? I think you should see a healer."

"Don't give me that friends bull, I know too many of your tricks to not see what you're up to."

"I begged you to switch turns with me Aggie. I offered you my next three and you refused."

"It was my turn Gils. That's my privilege."

"Well I'm sick of the game, find someone else to play it with when this one ends. I'm waiting for Maxical and then you and I go our separate ways."

"There won't be a tag this time Gils, I'm going to marry her so I'll never have to worry about not looking normal again. I'll look just as capable as you are."

"She's not going to marry you after what you did today! And even if you tricked her into it, how are you planning to explain the blue show that doesn't go away? You made me play by the rules when you called your turn, you can't change them now. Finish the game out Aggie."

"I'm calling an end to the game now. You will never get a tag."

"You can't call the game off!"

"I am. Game is over."

* * *

"You're calling the game off?" Gils glared into Agronak's eyes.

"Game is off."

"You called it off three times, that's the rules. The game is officially over Aggie. That means the gloves are off. The game was the only thing holding me back, I can act now."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, you called the game off. Gentleman's rules only applied in game. I am free to make my move now."

"You tricked me into dropping the game! You tricked me! You manipulating mother [censored] [censored] ! I'll kill you!"

"You can't Aggie, and you know it. Maybe you should go get that proof of your heritage yourself, now would be a perfect time."

"That [censored] gave her word she would do it for me."

"That was before you had her arrested and laid hands on her."

"You know I can't, I have fights scheduled."

"By who? Andronicus can't set them up, she is in jail."

* * *

"I know the dates, I'll just show up. I don't need that [censored]."

"What Bloodworks chute will you enter from? You better get with Jack and find out how to handle that, you may have to climb down from a balcony."

"This is all your fault Gils! All of it! You put the pressure on me till I had to…I did everything…you don't know the half! You pushed me into it!"

"I put no pressure on you, I was waiting my turn like I always do…what have you done Aggie?"

"LIAR! The candles were all out Gils! You can't tell me it wasn't you! Andronicus passed out and that lying [censored] Maxical didn't admit to me that anyone tried her. I guess she thought I was as dumb as her."

"You should check one of your Pit spies for scratches then, there was blood all over a mat by the fount the next day. What did you do Aggie? What don't I know the half of?"

"Forget it. I'm sick of you knowing everything about me. Jack has to let me into the Arena, I'm the [censored] Grand Champion! I need to know if that [censored] [censored] Maxical is going to Crowhaven for me. When I get proof I am the son of a Lord all of you will be kissing my [censored] [censored]."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: A Secret By Any Other Name **

********* Gils**

It had been quite a while since he left to get Maxical's dinner, Gils opened the door to the bathing area quietly in case Maxical had gone to sleep. She was sitting up on her mat wringing her tail where he'd grabbed it earlier. As if sensing his presence she turned her head toward him and dropped her tail abruptly.

"The Merchants had already stopped serving dinner. Sorry it took so long, are you starving?"

"A little. You didn't get this at the Feed Bag did you?"

"No, my ears are still ringing from the last time I made that mistake. Your mouth ran on about it for…OW! Now that is taking advantage, I can't throw it back with you injured! Why is that bandage so…big?"

"Owyn did a breast reduction on me while he was there." Maxical pointed to the crisscrossed bandage.

"You should have had him do a butt reduction instead, at least there would be something to reduce…OW! Throw that one more time and the truce is off."

"You threaten that all the time, you have to change your threats around if you want me to fear them. I'll quit if you let me see your book again."

"Forget it. I'll be back, I need to take care of something."

"Geez, Owyn said you did that before you left."

"What would he tell you that for? Is he drunk?"

"A little."

"Anyway, it's not that."

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

Owyn sidled up to the corner Gils was standing in and stared bug-eyed at the side of his face. "What the hell are you doing? Didn't you just do that right before you left?"

Gils stopped what he was doing. "Yeah, thanks for telling Maxical about it. Do you mind? You ain't helping me here."

"What are you, taking vitamins or something?" Owyn asked without budging.

"I'm trying to stick by the truce. Go on now, you ain't helping things here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Without moving away, Owyn tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling and scratching the side of his temple. "I remember being on a truce once…years ago…I was younger then…"

Gils gaped at Owyn. "Just forget it, you've killed the mood now. What was wrong with her shoulder?"

"It was Agronak all right."

"Tell me something I don't know, will ya? She's usually pathologic about blabbing everything she knows, but she's clammed up about this."

"She's dumb, but even she knows you always side with…hic…Agronak."

"Yeah, well you and Andronicus drilled that into her head."

"Someone needed to warn her. She's idiot enough to fall for your bull [cens…hic…ored]. …I learned a secret about her the other day…"

* * *

"A secret? What?"

"I'm not telling you…hic."

"Well why'd you…say, your brandy is empty, I'll get mine for you…"

"Forget it! …Er, not the brandy though, I'll take that." Owyn grinned like a possum before draining his bottle and handing it to Gils. "You ain't doin' her like you did S'Jirra…"

"S'Jirra! That was twenty years ago! Why'r you bringing her up?" Gils handed a full bottle of brandy to Owyn. "You have to share this with me, you know. So, tell me about this secret…"

Owyn tipped the bottle up while Gils got two glasses. "Forget it…hic…I'm not telling. Did you challenge Agronak for hurting Maxical?"

"…No."

"Then you ain't changed a bit. Ysabel…we been split thirty years. I'd still kill anyone that hurt her. Women need a man that'll protect them, not just a smile in the sack."

"Someone smiling in your sack recently Owyn? Now about this secret…"

"Hey! Hic…huh? What were we talking about?"

"You were in the middle of telling me a secret about Maxical…"

* * *

"Fat chance Gils. Hic. I noticed you didn't teach Maxical those moves you taught Agronak. He promisss…hic…ed to teach her them if she went to Anvil for him. I don't want him near her."

"I'll teach her all of them. I'm going too if she goes, and she can't leave the Bloodworks without you or me with her…Aggie may kidnap her. So…you were telling me about Maxical…"

"He's a nutcase, and getting worse all the time."

"He just lost his mother, Owyn. Last time he got this bad was when my father died."

"He killed his mother, he's insane Gils."

"Owyn, you can't possibly believe that."

"Can't I? She was green! I knew it was poison before finding out about the empty poison bottle in her bed. Agronak was there with her that night. You need to open your eyes Gils."

"Suicide?"

"It wasn't suicide Gils, she couldn't have finished that bottle. Maybe he's been doing it all along, there's gotta be some reason why healers could never cure her."

Gils froze as images of green pallor tainting his father's face during his last months flashed through his mind. "I can't have this conversation Owyn."

* * *

"Gils, I know it's hard to face, but you have to. He's dangerous. You should have seen Maxical's shoulder. Why the hell didn't you stop him?"

"I couldn't get there in time. He was following her to finish the job when I jumped him."

"You shouldn't have let him near her, he needs to be locked away."

"I had no choice, it was his turn. I tried to talk him out of…"

"His turn? You don't game on someone you care for! You say 'not this one' and put 'em down with your fist till they listen. I would have put the Emperor down over Ysabel."

Gils filled Owyn's glass absentmindedly and set the brandy bottle down on the cabinet. Owyn downed the glass and then grabbed the bottle, tipping it up before refilling his glass.

"And another thing, Khajiit aren't like…hic…humans. Start one and they're bound to you for life. She's not…hic…started yet, so stay away from her. You won't stick with her…you'll screw it up for her with Fathis Aren if you touch her."

"He broke with her when Aggie gave her that ring."

"Is that why you gamed on her? To get rid of Fathis? Man, you're a real piece of work, you know that? Damn Gils, you and Ag…hic…anak deserve…er…what was I saying?"

"You were telling me about a secret…"

"What, his problem?" Owyn pointed downward. "What the hell does it matter if he can't?" Owyn made a sloppy hole with the fingers of one hand and tried to run a finger from the other hand through the hole but kept missing. "I can't do it right now…but you get the idea…what was I saying? Oh yeah. He's crazy! You let that nutty Orc…hic…game on her. That's as low as you can get."

"You know about Agronak?"

"You think I'm as dumb as him? I know everything that goes on 'round here…or doesn't…hic…in his case."

* * *

Gils shook his head as if to clear it.

"Owyn, Maxical sent that deed back to Aggie. He was outside the door when I left to get her dinner. That's what took so long, I didn't leave till I was sure he was gone. Make sure she doesn't go out alone."

"Hic! He'll be in jail…soon as Jack files assault charges…hic…Maxical's shoulder."

"…Why would Jack file them?" Gils voice reflected surprise.

"Why, did you think you could sweet talk her out of filing charges?" Owyn's voice raised to a bellow on his last words.

His face infused purple as he slammed his fist down on the cabinet and then pointed a shaking finger in Gils' face. "I'm this close to throwing you out of here, just let me see you take that Orc's side in this. You ain't learned a thing in twenty years! You stay the hell away from her with your love [censored] bull [censored] [censored] you worthless piece of [censored] [censored]."

Gils went to an empty mat by the fount and slumped down, images of his fathers last days surfacing in his mind. Agronak visiting his sickbed nightly…just like he did with his mother…no. Agronak could never do those things. Owyn was just drunk and spouting.

"Gils? Are you okay?" Maxical's face peered down into his.

"Some things Owyn said are bothering me. Come on, lets go to the bathing room."

* * *

********* Maxical**

Gils was laying on his back staring at the ceiling, his eyes looked bleak and full of an inner turmoil. I had never seen him unhappy before. He got up quickly after I disturbed him, but his eyes reflected a mind that was still mulling the problem. I followed him to our mats in the bathing room and watched him slump down.

"What's wrong Gils? I've never seen you so upset, do you want to talk about it?"

Gils shook his head. "I need to stop thinking about it…or it'll drive me crazy. Talk to me about something else. How was your dinner? Did you eat the crab?"

"Dinner was fine. The crab was…good. But it made me feel funny, kind of like…a hunger."

Gils rolled over so he faced me and rested his head on his hand. "That's what the book said is supposed to happen. What were you doing with your tail when I brought your dinner in?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me."

"Well…no one ever touched it but me before. It feels funny where you grabbed it. I was just trying to see why it didn't feel that way when I squeezed it like you did."

"A good feeling?"

"Yeah, kind of."

* * *

"Like how?"

"It's…pleasurable but…agonizing at the same time."

Gils sat up, the molten lava in his eyes glowing. "Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means Khajiit are not Orc."

"You mean because I am a mix?"

Gils gaped. "…How did you know that's what I meant?"

"I've worried about that a lot, especially since Fathis is so experienced."

"Worried about what?"

"Being like Agronak, you know. Geez, and I thought I was dumb."

"You're not dumb, you know. Just naïve. Now tell me what you're talking about."

"Everyone knows the offspring of an Orc mix…can't." I gave Owyn's graphic hand signal to demonstrate. "The technical term is asexual. I've always worried Khajiit mixes might be the same."

"…I can't believe I am hearing this! How could everyone know this about Orc mixes?"

"It's common knowledge, you can read it in texts in school. I learned about it at the Arcane."

"I wonder how many other people know about it?"

"Anyone who reads, goes to school…there are childhood rhymes about it." I glanced at Gils to see if he believed me.

* * *

"Rhymes?"

"Sure. Orc will even breed a duck, but their offspring cannot [censored]. There are tons of them. Andronicus and I heard a bunch of them when we were in the jail cell."

Gils stared hard at me.

"Then there are the usual 'How many Orc mixes does it take to screw a candle into a sconce' jokes."

"How many?"

"None, they can't screw. Then there are limericks:

* * *

_The notes on racial phylogeny_

_say an Orc mix produces misogyny_

_though he'll have something dangling_

_it won't do no wrangling_

_nor anything else it oughta be"_

* * *

"You mean all this time Agronak thought it was a secret, but really everyone knew about it?"

"Yep. I was probably the worst student at the Arcane, so if I know it everyone does. Besides, he has no male aura. Even someone as…naïve as me could tell that."

"What is that?"

"Gils, if anyone knows about that it is you. You exude it like Fathis does, like a torrent instead of just a faint sense."

"I am dreaming this conversation and will wake up soon." Gils collapsed onto his back on the mat.

* * *

"Okay, look. I know I'm dumb, but even I can pick up on this intangible scent or aura that men emit. Agronak doesn't emit any at all. I knew instantly when I met him even before I knew he was mixed. That's why I felt safe hanging out with him when I was promised to Fathis...and didn't hang out with you."

"So everyone knows."

"Every school child...everyone."

"Well there is a lifetime wasted helping him cover up."

"Pretty much."

"So, I put out torrents of it?"

"Yes. It is…distracting."

"Maxical, that reaction you had proves you have nothing to worry about."

"Whew! That makes me feel so much better!"

* * *

I turned away so Gils couldn't see what I was doing and looked at the end of my tail. All the fidgeting I had done tonight had worn patches of its fine fur away. It looked ratty with bald places, embarrassing.

"This truce has got to go and fast. Say Maxical, have you ever heard back from Fathis? Have you made up?"

"…No."

"What are you doing?" Gils sat up.

"Nothing." I dropped my tail.

"Look what you've done to your tail Maxical!" Gils eyed the bald spots. "What's going on with it?"

"I don't know, I think I need to see Hannibal."

"You want me to rub some wound balm on it?"

"NO! I don't think you should touch it again."

"You're right, I better not." Gils took my hand.

His eyes were intense, glowing. "Fathis will probably be at the music festival. If it is him you want then you better get him to start you. I've made no secret how I feel about you, and I'll be coming for you if he hasn't made his move by the time our truce ends."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Orc and the Urn**

I felt the flush crawling up my cheeks and forced my eyes to break from Gils'. "I think Fathis will be at the Merchants. I planned to go early for my rehearsal with the band and try to beard him in his suite. That was before Owyn decided to send me with every man in Cyrodiil in tow. It'll be impossible to make up with him with an all male entourage at my side."

"Owyn knows how to kill a good time, that's for sure. He thinks nothing of walking up and passing the time of day with you while you're in the middle of pleasuring yourself, asking questions and refusing to take a hint no matter how broad it is to get the heck away…what are you laughing at?"

"I owe him a Septim."

"WHAT?"

"It's called payback."

"You did that to me? Why you! I oughta!"

"GAAAAH!" I burst out the door into the main area on the run with Gils close behind. Owyn doubled over laughing when he saw it. I plopped a Septim into his hand and he could barely hold onto it he was laughing so hard.

Gils was fuming. "This is war! Owyn, how could you!"

Owyn choked out something unintelligible and held up the Septim.

* * *

********* Agronak**

Agronak had to act fast, there was no time left. Everything seemed to be crashing around him. Once Maxical left that Bloodworks he'd get her to that house with no problem, he could easily pour paralyzing poison into that constantly open [censored] mouth of hers. But she was the least of his worries right now.

Gils was right. How could he enter the Arena being banned from both Bloodworks? They couldn't do that to him, he was the Grand Champion! He had fights scheduled and couldn't drop off the balcony to enter the Arena!

Agronak had a lot of long time fans that would rampage the Arena for his mistreatment there if they knew what was going on. He stopped walking, slowly lowering the crate down and sinking onto it as thoughts suddenly began whirling through his mind.

That was the moment when the epiphany struck, a vision of fans protesting outside the gates of the Arena carrying picket signs…stomping their feet in unison as they raised the signs up and shouted, "Justice for the Gray Prince!"

He would be the sympathetic victim. His fans could call for a boycott of the Arena, others would refuse to cross the picket line. Jack would be forced to act, demanding both Haki and Owyn give him keys to their Bloodworks. Owyn would be ordered to drop the legal ban…Jack may even fire them both due to the bad publicity for the Arena…

He could reach all of Cyrodiil in one day with the Courier. Grabbing his crate, Agronak headed at a brisk pace to the Market District. Hassiri was out, but the two other brothers welcomed him. Both raised their pads and Agronak smiled, raising his head a little higher. He stepped into the offices of the Courier carrying the crate.

"Hassiri isn't here right now, but please come in. I just baked some cookies, they are fresh out of the oven. Please join us. You haven't dealt with us before, we are Hassiri's brothers. My name is Urjabhi, and this is my brother Ra'jiradh." Urjabhi led him to their living area and invited him to sit in a huge overstuffed chair.

* * *

"Rihad? Jabur? I always wondered how you Khajiit come up with such outlandish names. I feel like I need a spittoon handy trying to pronounce them." Agronak laughed at his own joke, but didn't want to appear unintelligent.

"Is that another language?"

"Yes it is."

"What language is it?"

"Khajiit."

"Ha! That's funny. No really, what language is it?"

"Our language comes from the moons and from Azura."

"Azura! You probably don't know this, but that's a God. I don't see them teaching cats to speak."

"Eh, you got me. It's the language of Fukaryudumb." Urjabhi moved his hands around as if making a sacred sign.

"Fukingdom, Is that a kingdom for cats?"

"Believe it or not it is filled with Orc."

"I knew you were trying to pull one over on me. I'm too smart to fall for stuff like that." Agronak flipped the side of his head with his index finger. "I'm only half Orc you know. My father is a real Lord, and that is the side I identify with most. I am about to get proof of my heritage, when I do the Palace will probably name the Arena after me, maybe a road too. You and your brothers can come to the naming ceremony."

"What can we do for you today, your Lordship?"

Agronak preened. That was the first time anyone had called him that. He could get used to that kind of respect.

* * *

"I have been having some problems with the powers that be over at the Arena. I wanted to get the word out to all my fans in Cyrodiil that their hero is being mistreated. I am sure the second they hear of my difficulties they will come from all over to picket and protest. Those cretins will realize how important I am when my fans call for everyone to boycott the Arena. I am the Grand Champion, the Gray Prince. That Arena would be nothing without me, no one would even come to the matches without me there."

"Tell us what this is all about so we can make the proper plea to your fans."

As if by magic a plate of cookies was placed in front of him along with a mug of steaming cocoa. The cookies were still warm and laden with melted chocolate hunks bringing back memories of eating them that way as a child.

Agronak began weaving his story between mouthfuls of cookies. When the plate emptied Urjabhi brought a fresh tray. Both brothers treated him with a deference and kindness that made Agronak wonder why that stupid [censored] Andronicus had used Hassiri all these years. Their sympathetic pats on the back and commiserations with his situation were as unexpected as the never-ending cookies and cocoa. Before he knew it Agronak was talking to them freely and openly.

The aroma of homemade food cooking permeated the living area and filled his nostrils, once again striking tinges of memories from his childhood. Agronak leaned back and settled into the comfort of the chair.

There was no doubt the brothers were enjoying his visit, treating him like a king and hanging on his every word. Agronak was sure they intended him to stay the night, as it was getting quite late and they had shown no indications that he should leave. On the contrary, they even offered him to partake dinner with them…although it was long after his stomach had begun making loud protests. Agronak cleaned his plate three times before the offers to refill it stopped coming.

* * *

The vision of Maxical's discomfiture when she found out Agronak was living at the Black Horse Courier was the deciding factor. He would stay here, and maybe even talk them into giving her some bad press for a change. That arrest had not even made her look bad the way it was written.

Agronak lay his empty plate next to the nearest brother in a hint that he needed a refill and began talking about Maxical. That led to bringing up Fathis and Gils, and the fact that both Gils and Maxical had been lying to him and playing him for a fool. Agronak's anger rose as he talked about it, and twice he found he had leaped from the comfortable chair in a rage over Gils perfidy and Maxical's duplicity.

That this was an error was brought home to him by the gaping mouthed faces of the Khajiit men. He needed to regroup. The best thing to do would be to break, make a trip to the urn. He felt a pressing need to evacuate anyway. When he returned he would start fresh.

"BRAAAAAAP! Ah, good food. I've worked up a pretty big fudge dragon and need to visit an urn, who wants to show me where it is?"

Urjabhi choked and Ra'jiradh threw open the windows. Urjabhi nearly pushed Ra'jiradh out of the way to gulp in some fresh air.

"Hello…I need an urn here or this mud monkey is going to escape."

"Er…urn?" Ra'jiradh turned from breathing out the window. He looked as if he had never heard the word before.

* * *

"You can tell by the smell I've got business to take care of. U. R. N. …Most Khajiit probably don't know what one is, but your home is so clean I assumed you had one. I've enjoyed this evening so much I nearly forgot you even were Khajiit. So where do beast folk go when the need hits? Do you use a sandbox or something? You don't go outside do you? BRAAAAAP!"

"Yes, we use the garden paths, it fertilizes and keeps the flowers blooming year round." Urjabhi said, scowling.

"No need to be embarrassed Rihad. Just give me a big pot from your kitchen and I'll bring it to my room. One of you can show me which room I'll be staying in and the other can bring the pot. Rihad? Jabur? You look so much alike I can't tell who is who, but we need to hurry here. Things are starting to move down if you know what I mean. You know what ground-hogging is? BRAAAAAAP!"

Ra'jiradh stared hard at him for a second. "Room? Oh we have no rooms, we beast folk sleep all together on the floor like rats. We could never ask a real Lord's son such as yourself to stoop so low as to sleep with us beasts."

"Your Lordship needs a throne, not our old cooking pots. You mustn't demean yourself, you know." Urjabhi added.

* * *

"I understand. You are probably not used to having royalty as a guest. You will be sure to print this up right away so my fans will be aware of what is happening to their hero, right?"

"We will work all night to be sure this story goes out first thing in the morning." Urjabhi said. "You should definately make these personal visits part of your campaign to draw attention to your plight."

"That's an excellent idea!" Agronak envisioned free home cooked meals every night.

"This has been a very revealing evening. I hope you get your situation worked out." Ra'jiradh led the way to the door

"Don't forget your crate." Urjabhi stuck it in his hands.

They both stood in the doorway, waving goodbye and smiling. Agronak left feeling like he had made two solid fans. Andronicus always carried a stack of free passes to give the press, Agronak didn't have any to give them but both men were smiling warmly at him. What a waste paying for those passes had been all these years, when all it would have taken was a personal visit like this. They would gladly pay to see him now even if it did mean sitting in with the general population instead of in the manager's box.

* * *

Agronak turned his key in the door and was letting himself into his mother's house when the courier from the Imperial Commerce arrived.

"I need you to sign for this sir." He handed him a board with parchment clipped onto it.

Agronak took the proffered quill and signed. "What is it?"

"I don't know sir." He held his hand out.

"I don't give autographs free."

"Tip sir."

"I don't have to tip you."

"It's a courtesy sir."

Agronak snatched the rolled parchment from him. "Here's a courtesy for you. BRAAAAP! You kept me standing here when I have a golden steed charging out my…hey, I wasn't done!"

* * *

He hurried inside, barely making it to the urn. While sitting he broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. It was the deed to the house, there must be some mistake! Agronak scanned down and saw his name as owner inherited from his mother…as if no other transaction had taken place. That idiot at the Imperial Commerce…

Suddenly the memory hit as clearly as if he was watching it being reenacted…Maxical storming toward the Market District gate when Gils tackled him. That [censored]! She had done this!

With a roar Agronak heaved off the urn, tipping it. He flung the door open, banging it against the wall and ran back to the Arena cursing and bellowing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Agronak, Back To Back**

********* Urjabhi**

"How much of that can we actually use?" Urjabhi said under his breath as they watched Agronak walk away.

"He's turning around again, smile and wave." Ra'jiradh said. "And…okay, he's around the corner. Lock the door in case he decides to come back. Get the board up. We'll compare notes and figure out what we've got to work with."

"You get the board. I think he crapped in that chair, it still stinks. I've got to clean it before anyone sits in it again." Urjabhi yanked the slipcovers off the chair and tossed them in the alley behind the Courier office. He grabbed a strong smelling disinfectant and began scrubbing the chair.

"You doing that now? Lets get the story up and printed first." Ra'jiradh pulled the board up and began tacking pages of notes on it.

"I can't, the smell..." Urjabhi said and kept scrubbing.

"That Orc has some ego." Ra'jiradh said, flipping through his pad and scanning the notes.

Hassiri let himself in with his key. "What's going on? …Did something die in here?"

"His Lordship the Orc was here, wait till you hear some of the crap he spewed in here tonight." Urjabhi scrubbed as he spoke.

"I can smell it, does he not know how to use an urn? Where's dinner?" Hassiri was lifting lids on empty pots.

"The Orc ate all of it. And all the cookies." Ra'jiradh growled. "You won't believe what's going on with that nutcase. He's been banned from both Bloodworks, he's got no way to get into the Arena for fights. He wants the Courier to rouse his fans to picket protest at the Arena and call for a boycott of it till they let him back in."

"Banned? I just saw him going toward the Arena less than a minute ago." Hassiri paused in the act of handing his notepad to Ra'jiradh.

"You still in the white Khajiit's corner?" Ra'jiradh asked.

Hassiri nodded.

"Well the Commerce activity log shows she did an annulment of the transaction with that deed, giving the house back to Agronak in a way that it looks as if it was never in her name. There may be trouble if the Orc is headed that way." Ra'jiradh handed Hassiri a fresh pad, quill and ink pot. "Go."

Hassiri opened the door and they all heard the sound, thumping and bellowing coming from the direction of the Arena. Hassiri shot out the door.

"You better go too Urjabhi, he may need you. I'll handle this end." Ra'jiradh handed him a pad.

* * *

********* Owyn**

A tentative knock on the Bloodworks door brought Owyn to his feet, staggering slightly and still gripping Gils' brandy bottle.

"Uncle Owyn? It's me…Antoine Dodson…your…nephew? Didn't you get the letter?"

"Keep still when you talk, I'm getting seasick…" Owyn pulled him in and locked the door behind him. "We've been having a little trouble around here."

"Trouble, you ain't heard trouble. That rapist that escaped from here while you were in jail…the one that killed Claudius Arcadia's daughter? He 'been climbing in windows in Ocato Park. He 'been snatching people up and trying to rape them, we had to hide the kids, hide the wives and the husbands. Obviously he was rapin' everybody out there. And the Legion won't do nothing, even though he left his shirt behind with his name written on the inside collar like he too dumb to even remember his own name…Rufio. He is so dumb! He is really dumb! Since you taught me how to fight, I thought I'd come here to the Arena, I need to earn enough Septims to get my family outa' there. Then I'm going to go looking for him, and I'm gonna' fiiind him…."

Through a blurry haze Owyn saw a red kerchief holding back a full afro from a face lit by a toothy grin.

"The first thing you need to learn is not to talk so much when I've had too much brandy." Owyn said gruffly. "How is your sister Kelly doing?"

"Oh, she was scared, but he didn't get what he came for, I heard her screamin' and ran in there. I was bobbing and weaving…er, you didn't teach me that…he was plenty scared, and I even got a few good licks in before he climbed back out the window. He is really dumb…"

Owyn peered at him, squinting his eyes to focus. He plopped the brandy jug down on top of his cabinet with a loud thud. He needed Pits right now, but his own nephew? And a whole family relying on him to be their protector and support…but where else to send him for a job?

* * *

"Look Antoine. I'm going to write a note to…someone that might help you. Your family needs you, they rely on you to support and protect them…my sister would kill me if something happened to you…and it would. Fighters come here because they don't have families. Now you bring this to the Merchants Inn. Speak to Fathis Aren. He'll find work for you. And don't talk his ear off! Here is enough Septims to pay a week at Luther Broads and eat, if you need more just come ask." Owyn scribbled a barely legible note.

Maxical and Gils were standing bug-eyed when Antoine left.

"You sent him to Fathis Aren?" Gils sounded stunned.

"He'll help him, he helps anyone that needs it!" Maxical stuck out her tongue at Gils and then turned to Owyn. "He is your nephew Owyn? He's so cute, what happened?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Owyn roared.

Both Maxical and Gils broke out laughing, and after a moments hesitation Owyn did too. A pounding on the door silenced all the laughter, it sounded like something was going to come through it at any second.

"Are they coming to arrest us again?" Maxical froze.

"Maxical! Get in the bathing room and lock yourself in. Gils, you go with her and protect her. I'll handle this. GO!" Owyn was shouting but was drowned out by a roaring coming from outside the door.

"He must have gotten the deed." Gils yelled, signaling Maxical into the bathing room.

She kicked her shoes off on the way and grabbed her sword down off the wall, holding it awkwardly in her left hand.

Owyn shook his head. "She can't use that thing with her left hand Gils. Make sure all the doors are dead-bolted."

"He can't get by me." Gils called. "Get in the corner Maxical."

* * *

Owyn waited till he heard the deadbolt slide across before hurrying over to his cabinet and removing his old fighting robe. He donned it, hurrying to the door. Before exiting he grabbed the sack filled with weights that was used to prop doors open.

The scuffle was already started outside when Owyn slid out, locking the door behind him. Agronak was resisting arrest. Three guards already lay unconscious on the ground, and Agronak knocked out two more as Owyn approached. Several were running up from different directions. Taking a step toward Agronak, Owyn's fist shot upward. The huge Orc wavered for a second and then fell over backwards. He was knocked out cold. Owyn dumped the sack in the bushes before the guards made it onto the scene.

"What happened? Is that Owyn?"

"Did you see that? Owyn just knocked out the Grand Champion! Knocked him out cold with one punch!"

"Owyn, that was some hit!"

"Get that scum away from my Bloodworks, here is the legal ban taken out this morning and he assaulted one of my fighters this afternoon with the ban in place. Now he's back again. Write your charges up and I'll sign it."

"We have disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, assault on your fighter while under ban, and two counts of trespassing."

Owyn signed it. "I need a copy for Jack."

* * *

Hassiri and Urjabhi were standing at a safe vantage point…Antoine was standing near them…oh no.

Antoine hurried over. "Un…"

Owyn gave him a signal and he stopped mid word.

"Now you listen to me…" Leaning over so his voice wouldn't carry to the Khajiit brothers from the Courier, Owyn gave a few quick instructions into Antoine's ear.

Owyn signaled Hassiri to him, and Urjabhi swarmed the guards for interviews.

"That piece of [censored] crushed Maxical's shoulder this afternoon right after she interviewed with you. He had that coming. He was legally banned early this morning…" Owyn went on to list the charges.

"Er, I'm going off the record now." Hassiri put his pad in his pocket. "Don't forget your sack when the guards leave."

"If we're off the record I'll tell you a secret about that Orc. That trick won't work on a full one, but that one has a glass jaw. I can't tell you that, but if anyone else does that is not connected to me…feel free to print it."

Hassiri's eyes widened. "I would never have guessed that. My brothers and I have run chains on bullies before, so I knew it was coming when I saw your robe. Urjabhi will know, but won't say a word, believe me. The Orc is not well liked at the Courier, but we have to cover him. He came to our offices tonight and gave an interview, some of which concerns your Bloodworks. He was on the record the whole time, so I'm not telling you anything you won't read tomorrow morning. Just a heads up. He is trying to rally his fans to picket protest the Arena and call for a boycott till he is allowed back in the Bloodworks. I'm in Maxical's corner so Urjabhi and Ra'jiradh are handling the edition. Some things will be said about Maxical in it but I will try to minimize the damage as much as possible. I will promise you this, the Orc will look worse in it than anyone he talked about."

* * *

"Hassiri you are a gem. I appreciate that. Do you care if I give Jack a heads up on this?"

"Be my guest. I know the Orc has some loyal fans, and it is possible some of them will feel sympathetic towards him. Unless he comes and visits them that is. What happened here tonight may not be in the early edition. If there isn't room we will print a special late one. Now, as long as we are off record…tell me about the lad there…Uncle Owyn?"

"Off record he is my nephew. You heard about Rufio breaking into houses in Ocato Park? Antoine saved his sister from an attack. He came to me needing work to get his whole family out of that area, it's rundown…a real slum. My sister would kill me if anything happened to him, he takes care of all of them since the father died. I'm sending him to Fathis Aren hoping he will find something safe for him. He is hard-working and carries responsibility better than most three times his age. On the record he is just a lad that came looking for work, but we don't take combatants that have family relying on them."

"Haki does." Hassiri observed aloud. "I'll take Antoine over there to the Merchants, if Fathis doesn't have anything for him, maybe we can find something at the Courier for him to do. Will he be staying here?"

"Thank you Hassiri, and no. I can't…Jack won't let him stay here unless I sign him, but I gave him enough to go to Luther Broads till he finds some work." Owyn shook his hand, palming some passes then quickly cut over to Jack's house to warn him, leaving Antoine behind.

* * *

********* Hassiri**

As the guards began pulling Agronak toward the Palace holding area he started to come to, thrashing and pulling down the guards around him. Antoine leaped forward and decked him in the jaw, knocking him out with one punch. The guards stood back gasping. Hassiri hurried forward.

"Young man, do you realize you have just knocked out the Grand Champion? What is your name, can you tell me how you did that?"

* * *

"My name is Antoine Dodson from Ocato Park.

It was easy to see, even in the dark…

That this Orc was blue, and must be mixed

And right then I knew he couldn't be a rapist

Orc mix, you know…

Chuka shucka…

Orc mix, you know…

Chuka shucka…

He come a bangin' on the Bloodworks door

Tryin' to start trouble like he did before

Till Owyn knocked him on his [censored]

And I did too cause his jaw is glass

Orc mix, you know…

Chuka shucka…

Orc mix, you know…

Chuka shucka…"

* * *

Hassiri was doubled over laughing, but scribbled the words down quickly to print. "Say, that's pretty good Antoine, you think fast on your feet. I was going to walk with you to the Merchants, if Fathis can't find work for you I'll see if we have anything you can do at the Courier."

Hassiri knocked on the door to Fathis Aren's suite, but got no answer. A quick check into the restaurant showed no sign of him either.

"Come sup with us tonight, we'll have to try and catch him in the morning." Hassiri led Antoine across the street to the Courier office.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Promotions and Commotions**

********* Pilus**

Pilus had started a new routine of practicing late at night when the training room was empty. The day he caused the dummy's head to rip off and fly across the room was the day he suddenly took to wearing his rain cloak everywhere he went.

He was just coming on duty the night they dragged an unconscious Gray Prince through the streets to the Palace. It was there on the steps of the Palace that Agronak woke swinging, taking down several of his colleagues before his eyes. In a flash Pilus delivered the uppercut that knocked Agronak out. It was witnessed by many, including Urjabhi from the Courier who immediately interviewed him.

Several of his superior officers were on hand and saw his quick action. One high ranking officer signaled Pilus to follow him into the Legion offices. When he emerged thirty minutes later Pilus was the new hand-to-hand trainer for the Legion.

* * *

********* Maxical**

Things finally settled down in the Bloodworks after Owyn quit parading around recanting the whole episode repeatedly to us as if we hadn't lived through it with him. I've begun to realize Owyn loves a good scrap. His victory rout afterwards would rival the proudest banty rooster. He holds his head high and bows his chest out, swaggers and rapidly paces till anyone watching becomes seasick. I excused myself and went to the bathing area.

As I stretched out on my mat I realized that I had been so busy feeling relieved the streets would be 'Aggie-free' that I had not noticed Gils' reaction to the arrest. He may not take it well, he is overly defensive and protective of the Orc. Would he blame me for his friend's arrest?

I was playing with the idea of pretending to be asleep when Gils entered the bathing room, surprising me. I quickly shut my eyes and let my limbs go limp, but was obviously too late. Gils charged over and started tickling me.

"Pretend to sleep on me huh? You don't want to talk to me? I still owe you punishment for that trick you played on me. I told you this was war! Er…what are you doing?"

I rolled at an angle to place my bottom over his mat. "Tickling makes me leave a puddle, so I am making sure it is your mat that gets it."

* * *

Gils was in the process of trying to roll me back onto my mat when his eyes caught sight of my bandage sticking out slightly from my shirt. He stopped suddenly. "Maxical, I'm sorry. I didn't think, did I hurt you? I had a wee 'Deoch an Doris' with Owyn. Come on then, I won't tickle you anymore."

He lifted me and gently laid me on my mat, his breath an intoxicating mixture of brandy and testosterone wafting by my nose. I think he was about to kiss me when the door opened and Owyn called his name.

"He knows a secret about you, I'm going to get him drunk so he'll spill it." Gils breath tingled my ear as he got up and went back out with Owyn.

Get him drunk? They were both already staggering when they walked. They sounded like howling alley cats singing some of Owyn's old country songs that Gils had denied knowing the day before, and between choruses they shouted "It's a braw bricht moonlicht nicht."

Neither could say it distinguishably, which is supposed to signal time to stop drinking and go home. Instead they kept drinking the 'Deoch an Doris' or 'one more before leaving'…then tried saying it again, slurring and stumbling through it till it was hardly recognizable. The point of that toast was moot since neither of them was leaving anyway, they both lived here.

* * *

When Owyn is in one of these moods he always toasts the 'Deoch an Doris' to get Gils to stay out there drinking with him. Gils usually quits first, but not when he is trying to get something out of Owyn.

Dissatisfaction and boredom fought for an uppermost place in my mind at Gils choosing to wrestle Owyn for secrets about me in favor of the kiss his lips had nearly promised…so close to mine I could almost taste them.

I rolled over and sat up suddenly. What was wrong with me? Why did I want Gils to kiss me? Why had I lay back and waited for it instead of pushing him away? _Oh dear gods_.

The alcohol was fogging the lines of the truce for Gils, his touch on my tail earlier was blurring them for me…had he started me when he grabbed my tail? _Oh dear gods_.

Fear roused me. I got up and dressed quickly, wincing with each movement. Sliding by two very tipsy men with their heads raised to the ceiling in song was surprisingly easy.

* * *

The night air was clean in my nostrils after so much time enclosed in that Bloodworks. The difference made me wonder if I should bathe before setting foot in Hannibal's bedroom. I did, cutting down to the Rumare and digging the soap out of my pack.

Owyn's bandages got wet, so I stripped them off. Hannibal could put fresh ones on me. I had just dipped under the water for a final rinse of my hair when I felt two hands pulling me up, too gentle to be an assault. The kiss I had waited for earlier came then.

My first kiss…I will remember it forever. Everything about it was a paradox. I wanted to feel every nuance and facet of it but felt I should be stopping Gils. My biggest fear was that if I wasn't started already Gils kiss could put me there…no doubt it would.

I stood still in his arms, yet my heart pounded and I felt breathless as if I had run from here to the Jeralls. Gils tasted enticing…intoxicating. I wanted to savor the taste of him on my tongue, drink the flavor of his mouth as if it were wine. The scents...not just the brandy and Gils' own mixture of sweet sweat beading over the clean scent of his unperfumed soap; but the Rumare wafting up from below and the night air wrapping itself around us as if to hold me there in his arms.

* * *

Gils' response…I was unprepared for how his arousal would evoke impulses in me, as if forces were lining up… preparing. I felt a rudimentary flickering of awakenings inside me that gathered strength rapidly as his passion grew. I didn't want to stop kissing him, everything in me was setting itself into place for it to continue to a natural conclusion. It was that moment of awareness that gave me the strength to push back from Gils' embrace and struggle against the lure of him.

The fear of being started by someone other than Fathis is the only thing that kept me intact, because the night air, the Rumare, and the betrayal of my own senses… there could never be another night as romantic or perfect to give that which I had saved. I will carry that kiss in my memory forever.

My breathing was ragged, I felt rather than heard a purring coming from within me. My voice sounded deep in my ears. "Our truce Gils. You promised."

"I love you, you know I love you." If those words had been spoken during the kiss they may have been a catalyst that changed how that kiss ended. Coming as they did after it ended I had time to realize the urgency and need of his arousal that drove the words from him, and the brandy that fueled him as well. Gils was highly drunk.

It didn't stop him from exuding charm, but made it easier for me to ignore it when I knew it was the brandy talking. "Gils…"

* * *

"I know. I shouldna' been drinking knowing I was under truce."

"You shouldna' followed me either." I imitated him.

"Why did you come down here to bathe in the middle of the night?"

"I didn't. I'm going to Hannibal's."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I…I think you started me Gils. When you grabbed my tail."

"I'm going with you then. If I have, you'll be bound by it. You know that don't you?"

"I know. But you won't be."

"I'll be in here." Gils pounded his fist over his heart then raised his open palm to me in the old country swear of a marriage vow.

"Now I know you've had too much brandy" I pulled my clothes on before he got any more ideas.

I asked Gils to wait in the lobby while I went and woke up Hannibal.

* * *

Hannibal woke to the sound of the teleporter and was sitting up watching when I emerged.

"What's wrong Maxical, I can see it in your face."

I was horsing around with my tail and a man grabbed it tight. I think he started me."

"Tell me what you felt when he had hold of your tail."

"A pleasurable tingle, but afterwards it felt like his hand was still there even though he never touched it again. And I craved him to do it again. I kept grabbing my tail to make it stop and look, I wore the hair off it in places. Then I thought he was going to kiss me and I lay back for the kiss. That isn't like me. Just a while ago he did kiss me and I felt something…awakening inside me."

"Do you know what this means?"

"That someone other than Fathis started me?"

"I have to give you an examination to determine that. It means Khajiit are not Orc."

"That's what he said too."

* * *

"You need to read this book, and when you're done will you see that Fathis gets it?" He handed me a copy of 'The Khajiit Mystique'.

I nearly choked. "The guy that touched my tail has been reading this."

Hannibal paused as if frozen, his hands sticking out stiffly in mid air. "Then he's trying to seduce you."

"Of course he is, he's in the Bloodworks. But I was making my tail into a cobra and trying to bite his face with it so he had a legitimate reason to grab it."

"The 'Famous Pop-Eye', hmmm? Is Andronicus still in jail?"

"Yes to both. He's guarding me under truce, and kept it till he had brandy with Owyn tonight. He's down in the lobby if you want to lecture him."

I remembered something. "Oh! He told me the book says I should be eating meat. You know I don't eat meat. But I ate crab today."

"He's absolutely trying to seduce you. Don't eat any meat until you are ready to breed, it creates a hunger in you."

"It did."

"That is why Khajiit parents don't give their children meat growing up. Now lets see if you have been started."

* * *

"Interesting…hmmm. He didn't start you, but you're very close. It won't take much at all. What happened to your shoulder?"

"The Orc laid hands on me. He's in jail for it as we speak." I watched Hannibal's face fighting to conceal the rage he was feeling looking at the damage Agronak had done.

"Here is some balm to put on your tail, you have worried the hair off it in places. Nobody but you better apply it. Here is a potion that will stop that sensation, just don't stir it up again. We need to go over a few things. It is important you know what shouldn't be touched if you don't want to be started."

I had quite a few things well instilled in me by Hannibal before he handed me the book back.

"What are these here in chapter seven?" I showed him the pages I had looked at in Gils book.

Hannibal eyed me before answering. "Those pages are things a woman can do with a man while still staying intact and unstarted."

* * *

"So what was the 'interesting, hmmm' about?"

"Oh, a full Khajiit's ovaries are very high up. They can only be started by a male Khajiit's barbs stimulating them in the act of mating. Yours are set much lower than that, almost as low as a human's, you will not need to mate to be started, so must be extremely cautious."

I gaped at him, the blank look on my face reflecting lack of comprehension. "I never paid attention to that stuff in class, Delphine and I were drawing dirty pictures. …Are you going to lecture Gils?"

"Who?"

"Gils, the man who pulled my tail."

"Gils, a Dunmer?"

"Yes."

"Sit back down."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Mistakes We Make **

Hannibal told me a brief history of Gils and the other Khajiit. They were together a year, and Agronak made her life a living hell. Gils never stopped him and finally dumped her over Agronak.

I knew Gils and Agronak were close, but to give up the woman you love over the Orc? So much for his pledge if he had started me. I had to be more careful around him, I was playing with fire and waiting till it burned me to stop.

Hannibal continued. "Agronak's mother moved in with Gils and his father when Agronak was just a baby. Both parents fell ill from a lingering disease when he was just a lad. Gils had healers in from everywhere, even the Arcane…none could cure them. He had to nearly raise Agronak. He gave up his music to do it. When Agronak was older Gils went back out on the road and began performing again…till his father died. After his father died, Gils quit his music career…Agronak was having a mental breakdown…it was assumed to be over the death. Gils felt it best to move him and his mother here and take a job that would keep him nearby. He got them that house with his savings…"

"Gils bought the house for them?"

Hannibal nodded. "Gils joined the Arena to support them. The Khajiit joined at the same time so she would be…safe in the Bloodworks. She said Agronak had become dangerous, and that Gils didn't believe her…or try to stop Agronak. Then Agronak joined the Yellow Team. She thought he was coming after her…but Owyn thought Agronak joined to kill Gils."

I had a sharp intake of breath remembering Agronak's tone when he was threatening to kill Gils when we spoke that day. "Or maybe both…" I didn't realize I had said the words aloud till I heard them echo in the silence of Hannibal's quarters.

* * *

"When Gils wouldn't protect her from Agronak, she turned to the Champion and he did. She ended up breaking with Gils. The Champion bought out her contract and they left the Arena together. Agronak's breakdown seemed to clear up. Gils stalled his career because he couldn't bring himself to fight Agronak. Both parents…sick so long, dying from their illness…Gils had to act as father to Agronak…"

"His mother didn't die of the illness, I found a bottle of poison in her bed after she died."

"A suicide?"

"I guess. Owyn said nobody could empty a large bottle of poison like that, but it was empty and hadn't spilled into the bedding, so he has to be wrong. Besides that, Agronak was there that night, he would have seen it if anyone else was there. …What is that look for?"

"Er, nothing. If the mental illness was congenital Agronak would have needed more care than the average child, creating a stronger bond between them."

"Believe me Hannibal, he still has mental problems. He is displaying them prominently since his mother died. He was acting very strange…but Hassiri came up and he acted completely normal in front of him. As soon as Hassiri left he did this to my shoulder."

* * *

"Tell me about Gils."

"Gils is…a caretaker. He protected me from a gang of thirty prisoners that tried to take it from me by force when I left here last. You know I wouldn't have survived. Half the time he is the protector, the other half he is trying to seduce me, and he is very good at what he does both ways. Gils could charm a snake into romance. I nearly…gave in to him tonight."

"Listen Maxical, Gils' history with women is only one relationship better than Fathis's. He will always choose Agronak over anything else, even his own career and happiness. You think about that before letting down your guard. You know Fathis loves you, and you two have a history together."

"He used to. Fathis broke with me over losing the golden armor. I wonder if I save myself for naught. The blue show creates an overpowering drive in me to mate and draws men like flies who want to be the first to take it. Fathis knows this, if he still wants me…where is he? It should be him flirting with me and trying to seduce me. I got my first kiss tonight, it should have been with him. It's exciting to be pursued, desired…charmed. I am ready now, where is Fathis?"

"Fathis holds a high position in Bravil, he is known everywhere. Legally he can't court you till you reach eighteen. It is a legitimate concern. Getting the flag so young has placed you in a bad situation, and Fathis in a worse one if he tries to date you now."

* * *

"He can't even speak that all is well between us? Give me hope to wait for him? Hannibal, my parents had no documentation on them when they were killed. The Legion only guessed at my age, and didn't even know I was Khajiit. I think they were off by three years. It would explain me having the show now."

"He can't go against your legal papers, you would have to file a petition in court to have your age changed. I know he still cares, he paid the damages to the Arena from your explosion."

"Fathis did? I didn't know that! I wonder if Jack would petition the court for me?"

"Maxical, you're nearly eighteen now…here, let me give you this potion that will calm that cycle a bit. Now you stay up here, I'll go talk to Gils if he's still there."

Hannibal hadn't instructed me to duplicate the potions, but I assumed I should. I drank one of each and slid the originals into my pack.

* * *

I looked up from the book when I heard the transporter and was surprised to see Gils with Hannibal. I held up 'The Khajiit Mystique' and stuck my tongue out. He didn't give his wicked laugh, but his eyes were lit with the held in laughter.

Hannibal set us down at his table and waved his hand for us to help ourselves. While he poured Gils a brandy I hovered my hand over the meats as if choosing, looking right into Gils eyes while I did it. Hannibal must have lectured him about that, Gils' face turned red.

Hannibal reminisced about my ill deeds at school and nearly got Gils choking he laughed so hard. Then he talked about the band and the music festival.

"Gils could be a professional singer if he wanted, Hannibal. His voice is wonderful."

"I heard him sing about thirty years ago in Anvil."

I sat up bug-eyed. "Did you make love during 'THE Song?'"

Hannibal ignored my question. "Maxical was never allowed to sing when there were conjured Daedra on campus, it appeared to be some form of torture for them."

Gils laughed. "Jack banned her from singing on Arena property. He's afraid Gaiden Shinji's dream will crumble to the ground from it."

* * *

I changed the subject. "Owyn and Jack want to interview the band early morning the first day of the festival. He wants a year contract to play the Arena. It's a very well paying gig, do you think they'll be interested?"

"I can promise they will be."

"Wes, Gils and I will be there to rehearse. Jack and Owyn are coming with the contracts, and Hassiri to cover it. Owyn ruined my plans to arrive early and beard Fathis in his suite, I can't expect him to be romantic with a five man entourage in tow."

Hannibal looked worried when we left. I saw his silhouette in the window watching Gils chasing me around laughing.

* * *

"Hannibal will holler at Fathis for ignoring me. He's the one who should be flirting and charming me. Or at least start me before ignoring me so I'm bound to him instead of someone's latest conquest."

"All Fathis ever had was conquests till he met you. Why don't you believe in me?"

"You chose Agronak over love Gils. He comes first with you. Owyn, Andronicus, and now Hannibal have all drilled it into my head so I don't fall for you."

"That's not fair."

"Neither is taking second place to Agronak."

"That's twenty years past."

"No it isn't. The ring trick, the deed, my shoulder…Owyn and Jack acted on my behalf…did you? Nothings changed since then. Aw Gils, you could easily seduce someone naïve like me. Sometimes you are so charming it takes my breath…your eyes, your laugh, the way you sing…I'll remember that kiss the rest of my life. And with all those warnings from everyone, and being promised to another…still tonight…I would have been yours, no 'moves' needed. I already love you, that's how dumb I am. So if it's all a game…stop. I don't want to end like the other Khajiit."

* * *

Gils caught my hand and turned me to face him. He didn't try to kiss me, just pulled me into his arms and held me close speaking softly in my ear. I didn't speak, just listened to his voice in my ear, the sound of his heart pounding against my cheek. He cupped my hand in his and cuffed it over his heart twice, then raised it in vow still cradling my hand. "I've never sworn vows with anyone before in my life Maxical. No one. I love you."

He vowed his love…then sought my lips, keeping my hand cupped in his and raised in the marriage vow throughout the kiss. Had there been witnesses we would be legally married by that vow, no formal ceremony needed. I had everyone's warnings ringing in my ears and every reason not to believe him…but somehow I did.

I don't know how someone can love two people, but I did. I had loved Fathis all my life, always would…but Gils had charmed me into loving him. Fathis had been a distant dream since I was a child, now more so than ever. Maybe because he had never touched me, or even held my hand…never acknowledged or confirmed the commitment. We hadn't really spoken since I lost his golden armor. It felt like I waited for something that would never happen.

Gils was real, tangible, I could feel him coursing through me like a fire that needed quenching. And he made it clear it was reciprocal. If it was a mistake I was making it.

* * *

"Hannibal said Fathis waits till I am of age to begin courting. But in case he still wants me, I have to keep what I promised him Gils."

Gils turned toward me as if hesitant to speak, then took my hand.

"More likely he waits because he dreads the time when he will be saddled with a raw child in the bedroom. Like me, he's only been with experienced women. We Dunmer are sought out for our expertise, but it is rare even amongst women of skill to find one that knows the tricks of how to please us. Yes, he expects you to keep what you promised…but I'd wager everything I own that he welcomes any other experience you gain during this time so you are not…gauche on the wedding night."

The humiliation was overwhelming. Had that kiss that meant so much to me been…gauche to Gils? _Oh dear gods._

"That was my first kiss Gils…"

"I know. Don't worry about it."

Oh dear gods, it was.

"Tricks? Like what?"

"I'll teach you. Otherwise you'll be left sitting home alone while he seeks out experienced women after the marriage."

* * *

I remembered what Andronicus said about Dunmer men, and everything I'd learned about Fathis through the years. Married women positively hounded him. Even Gils was hounded by Horski. I heard him tell Owyn he preferred to pleasure himself as be with her…

"Are these things you taught to Horski?"

"Good gods no! Nor anyone else, ever. Not even the other Khajiit before you ask."

"Why for me?"

Gils took my hand and held it to his heart. "I've sworn vows with you. These…Dunmer only teach the wife. You told me of your promise to him from the start, so I have to honor it. But that which you promised him is the only thing I'll leave him. You'll stay intact unless you ask me to take it, but you will be my wife in every other way. He may never come, if he does you can choose. I'm keeping my vow to you till you give up your promise to him…or me."

That night Gils began introducing me to the mysteries of being the wife of a Dunmer. We were careful to follow chapter seven of the Khajiit Mystique so I wouldn't be started…and I duplicated a good supply of Hannibal's potions.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Opening Pandora's Box**

********* Hannibal**

The door of Fathis's suite was opened by Alix. "Hannibal! What are you doing up at this time of the morning?"

"The Orc laid hands on Maxical." Hannibal said, pushing past him into the room.

"When?" Alix's voice got very quiet.

The sound of Fathis leaping out of bed was followed by him charging into the room, his armor conjured by the time he was halfway to Hannibal. "Where is he?"

"It was earlier today. He's in jail for it right now. He crushed her shoulder with his bare hands. It gets worse. He poisoned his mother, she didn't die from the illness. Maxical knows about the poison but she thought it was a suicide. She said the Orc was with his mother that night. She didn't figure it out and I didn't tell her."

Fathis stretched his arms out and started loading spells.

"Wait Fathis. When you were in school, and wanted to get rid of a bully, did they ever do a chain on them?" Alix's eyes reflected cold like one would expect from an assassin rather than the easy going man Hannibal knew.

* * *

"Yes, of course." Fathis said with impatience, drawing his sword and pulling a yellow-gray whetstone with practiced ease over the blades.

"Well something hardly anyone knows is that Agronak has a glass jaw. If he is attacked with magic, he'll come out looking like a victim…a hero. But if regular citizens on the streets are able to knock him out, he will be humiliated publicly. He tried to ruin Maxical, it's time for payback. It might be time to air his other problem as well." Alix's eyes looked calculating.

"I'm all for that." Fathis's eyes lit up, obviously finding favor with exposing Agronak's inability in that area. "…Wait…must it be fisticuffs?" Fathis's expression drew down into a frown.

Hannibal clapped Fathis on the shoulder. "Don't be disappointed Fathis, Alix knows tricks even someone not experienced in hand-to-hand can do." He turned to Alix, his eyes gleaming. "Horseshoes in a sack?"

"Exactly. Fathis, I'll show you how it works, you may need to boost your arm speed with magic, but you can take out a Daedra with one hit using this trick." Alix clapped Fathis on the shoulder. He started pulling his boots on. "Er…Fathis, are you willing to pay a few people about 200 Septims each plus pay their lawyers fees if they get arrested for assault?"

"Of course!" Fathis answered without looking up from digging through his spells. "Which is best to boost arm speed Traven?"

* * *

Hannibal glanced up from scanning through his own spells. "Say Alix, what about bringing Hassiri in to report? Maxical uses him exclusively. She said he is…in her corner? He's the one that made her arrest look like bad guards and worse lawyers. Wouldn't it spread Agronak's humiliation quicker and farther if it was reported in the Courier?"

"Good idea Hannibal!" The calculating look was back on Alix's face.

Hannibal dug his elbow in Fathis's side, showing him which spell to use. "Use this spell to speed your arm movement. You have to wear a robe or cloak the first couple days to hide the sack, after that your gauntlet, or even bare fist with enhanced speed is all you need."

"A robe! I won't…wait, I could wear that crimson velvet I bought in Shivering Isles…" Fathis mused aloud.

Alix grinned, gouging Hannibal with his elbow.

"Fathis, what about that purple one? Maxical said you looked like a king in it." Hannibal taunted.

"I'll just wait till the third day so I can wear armor. You're a real comedian, Traven." Fathis practiced using the spell several times, shooting his arm forward.

"You have to do an uppercut on Agronak, like this Fathis." Alix showed him.

* * *

********* Alix**

"Hello Arch Mage Traven. Come in. How may I be of service to you?" Hassiri held his pad up.

Alix reached over and pulled the pad down, then he and Fathis introduced themselves to Hassiri speaking in polite Khajiit, which is used to denote someone of ranking or high respect. Hassiri preened slightly.

"If you don't mind, may we speak with you off the record?" Alix asked.

"Come in, please."

"Hassiri, when you were in school, did they run chains on bullies?" Alix asked, taking the indicated seat.

"I take it you heard of the Orc's attack on Maxical."

"Yes. It tops the debt he already owed for trying to ruin her publicly." Fathis added in polite Khajiit.

Hassiri agreed, but noticed Hannibal didn't understand. "You need to study the language as your friends have, Arch Mage Traven." He spoke in Cyrodiilic and nodded to the others to follow suit.

* * *

"Your plan is a chain on the Orc? And what role in this are you here to discuss with me?" Hassiri turned back to Fathis.

"I am willing to pay a salary of your choice for three days to be in certain places and witness, do interviews. We would like coverage by the Courier. Also, if you know anyone that wishes to participate, I will pay 200 Septims and lawyers fees if they are arrested. Here is the lawyer I'll be providing." Fathis handed him the card.

Hassiri's eyes widened. "He is the best" He hesitated. "…I…think you may be interested in something that happened just this evening. The Orc resisted arrest. Owyn subdued him with one hit, then left. Agronak woke up thrashing…a young lad stepped up and knocked him out again, one hit…but then made up a rhyme about him and sang it. It was quite funny. He sang about Orc mixes and a particular…lack in certain areas, about him having a glass jaw…he had me in stitches. Humor has a way of reaching people quicker, Maxical uses it quite a bit. People like rhymes, remember them."

"The…inability, the glass jaw; both are true about Agronak. I wonder how the lad knew?" Alix mused.

"Impotence in the offspring of Orc mixes has been the subject of much research." Hannibal confirmed, nodding.

Hassiri's eyes lit with unreleased laughter. "Too bad we are off the record. But if you run this chain, maybe the participants could…make up a rhyme about it for me to report."

"I'm all for that. Even if you just report it as rumor it will catch attention." Fathis added.

* * *

"Simplicia would be great for that, did you ever see her comedy act Hassiri? She used to be handy with a sack of horseshoes, too. S'Jirra would be good too…how much greater would be the humiliation if women were knocking him out!" Alix grinned and turned to Hannibal. "I've had a crush on Simplicia since I was a tadpole."

"Oh I used to go sit in the front row, just hoping she would glance my way." Hannibal reminisced, his eyes sparkling. "Her humor just touched on the risqué, never over the top…she was my first love…" Hannibal stared unseeing at a flowered vase on the table as if lost in thought.

"I used to squirm under the tent on my belly to see her. She'd just smile at me…" Alix's voice sounded far away as he revisited the memories, a lopsided grin on his face.

"I too had a crush on her." Hassiri said quietly. "How would someone who wanted to be an outraged citizen contact you, the suite at the Merchants?" Hassiri directed the question to Fathis, but Alix answered.

"Yes, and we must be done before the music festival."

"I will also be unavailable that day, your daughter has given me a heads up. Reporting on this will give me great pleasure. I am not fond of the Orc at all. Your daughter has treated me very well."

"She speaks highly of you Hassiri." Hannibal smiled.

* * *

"And I want to thank you for the kind coverage you gave her over the arrest Hassiri." Alix said, rising and shaking his hand. "Hannibal and I will step out if you would like to discuss figures with Fathis. It has been a pleasure meeting you." Alix signaled Hannibal and he rose to leave.

"Uh, just one second before you go…I'd like to discuss something with you all that must be sworn to secrecy."

Hassiri waited as each pounded their chest and raised their hands to face him.

"You have my vow of silence." Each said in succession.

When all had sworn he spoke.

"The lad that knocked Agronak out tonight is Owyn's nephew, Antoine Dodson."

"That's how he knew about Agronak!" Alix made a loud snapping sound with his fingers. "Oh you're right Hassiri. Owyn would lose his position if it were known."

"Antoine's whole family relies on him since the father died. He came here looking for work, hoping to move his family out of that slum of Ocato's. The other day he had to save his sister from a rapist that crawled in the window. He is sharp, quick thinking, hard working, and reliable. Here is the note from Owyn." Hassiri handed the note to Fathis.

Fathis glanced at, then pocketed the illegible note. "I'm sure between us we can bring his family to safety and find employment for him."

* * *

Hassiri cleared his throat. "Well…Antoine knocked Agronak out and his funny rhyme will be reported in tomorrows Special Edition…does that net him that two hundred Septims you were talking about Fathis? He wasn't arrested, they thanked him for his help."

"Of course! Send him to me when he rises, we'll see what work interests him…find a safe home for his family. Maybe his sister would like a scholarship at the Arcane as well…" Fathis pulled a book of cheques out.

"Tell me Fathis, is it true you and Maxical have an understanding of marriage?" Hassiri held his pad up as he took the empty chair nearest Fathis. Alix and Hannibal stepped outside.

* * *

********* Hassiri**

"Ra'jiradh, Urjabhi! Don't roll that print yet, I want to add a few things to it. Wait till you hear this!"

* * *

********* Maxical**

The sound of Owyn spewing his coffee and roaring woke me. I looked over at Gils, he shrugged and got up to see what it was about. Gils popped back in the door.

"Owyn's face was nearly purple. He had the Courier in his hands."

"Is it me? Am I in trouble?" I started pulling myself up.

"He stormed out the chute, he must be going to Jack's office. I grabbed a copy while I was out there to see what it was all about."

"It must not be me this time then."

I stretched back out to get the last few minutes of sleep before the Bloodworks started humming with activity. Gils plopped back down on his mat to read it. He promptly broke into hysterics.

I rolled over. "What is it?"

"It says here that, according to Agronak you bullied poor Owyn and Andronicus into their criminal activity and that your temper is so bad that Agronak trembles in fear of you losing it."

"Gils, you're lying, it doesn't say that."

"I'm serious, look for yourself."

* * *

"What? Let me see that!"

"No, you can't bully me." He waved the paper over me then jerked it back when I reached for it.

"Gils, give me that!"

"Oooo, I'm really scared!" Gils taunted.

"If I get up from here you will be sorry."

"I'm trembling in fear!"

I flashed him the Arena sign for 'I'm coming to get you' and started getting up. Gils stuck the paper underneath him and flashed the sign for 'come get me' then thumbed his nose at me.

"You think I can't get you off that paper?"

"Bully! Don't push me into a life of crime now."

* * *

I acted like I was going to attack his upper quadrant so he put up his defenses and instead I dropped down on his legs and grabbed his feet. I tickled the bottoms of his feet till he squirmed off the paper and I grabbed it, running back to my mat.

"I'm telling Hassiri you bruised me." Gils taunted.

I ignored him.

"Confessions of a Grand Champion! The Gray Prince reveals all? Oh no. Agronak has made himself sound really bad in this. Oh no! They are casting innuendo about Hannibal and me! …According to this Agronak said you are a sex maniac masquerading as a hero!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not, I couldn't make that up."

"Let me see." Gils reached for the Courier.

"No." I waved the paper over him and jerked it back when he reached for it.

"I'm going to do an interview and tell them how cruel you are to your teammates."

* * *

"You'll be able to tell them how you were decapitated."

"I'm really scared!" Gils pretended to shake.

I flipped my hand in a smooth gesture and unsheathed just one claw, waving it at him.

Gils sat up. "Aw, that was impressive! Have you named it?"

"I showed it to you before, remember? It's called the Khajiit Proctologist."

"EW! How did you think up all these moves and names for them?"

"I was the only Khajiit at the Arcane, you can combat a whole lot of prejudice if you are entertaining."

I sheathed it and went back to reading. "Do you think Agronak will be out of jail by the music festival? If he is, I hope he doesn't show up and cause trouble at our promotion."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Confessions Of A Grand Champion**

* * *

**BLACK HORSE COURIER**

**SPECIAL**

**EDITION**

**CONFESSIONS OF A GRAND CHAMPION!**

**THE GRAY PRINCE REVEALS ALL!**

* * *

Last night in a surprise visit to the offices of the Courier in which he gave an impromptu interview, the Gray Prince explained his actions in pressing charges against Blue Team Warrior Maxical, the albino Khajiit his name has been linked with in recent months. He asked that he speak on the record.

* Don't miss today's Special Edition with the arrest of the Grand Champion and details about particular physical issues known to be associated with the offspring of Orc mixes.

The Grand Champion began the interview by informing our staff that he is actually an Orc mix.

* * *

**The Gray Prince: **"I'm only half Orc you know. I'm really royalty, my father was a real Lord. I am actually a Prince."

Staff: "Really? Who is your father?"

**The Gray Prince: ** "Oh I don't know who my father is. But I know he's a Lord, that's why I'm called the Gray Prince."

Staff: "Isn't the Gray Prince just your Arena persona?"

**The Gray Prince: **"No! I chose that name because I am really royalty and wanted everyone to know it. Maxical is going to get me proof of it, but Owyn won't let her do it till Andronicus returns."

Staff: "Due to your recent arrest of all three of these individuals, do you think they will still be willing to help you find your roots?"

**The Gray Prince: **"Maxical has to do it, she said she would. When I get proof I'm the son of a real Lord, the Palace will name the Arena after me, and probably a road too. You are invited to the naming ceremony."

Staff: "You have a lot of fans already as the Grand Champion, do you think a title will make that much difference?"

**The Gray Prince: **"Of course it will! Everyone will have to kiss my [censored] [censored] then, fan or not!"

* * *

Rampant speculation about whether Maxical's arrest was made in revenge, (as it occurred the day following the Khajiit's blatant rejection of his marriage proposal), were confirmed to be true by the Grand Champion.

* * *

**The Gray Prince: **"She made a fool of me running after that perfumed pansy!"

* * *

* Readers may remember that the Gray Prince's proposal was interrupted by Fathis Aren, Court Mage Castle Bravil who quite rightly challenged him for importuning his bride to be. Fathis then left, followed by Maxical in the correct Dunmeri tradition that dictates she stay three steps behind him as his intended. Due to her diminutive size this gave the appearance of running after Fathis.

In an interview with Fathis Aren early this morning, reporter Hassiri confirmed that a longstanding promise of marriage exists between Fathis and Maxical.

* * *

At this time the Courier would like to retract a few items which turned out to be inaccuracies in the same issue that the above incident was reported:

Hamlof of the Red Diamond Jewelers was quoted as saying he witnessed the Grand Champion coercing Maxical into taking what Agronak claimed was a deed to his late mother's house. Our reporter made a visit to the Office of Imperial Commerce yesterday and spoke with Vinicia Melissaeia for confirmation on this.

Vinicia denied any transactions existed other than the Grand Champion taking title to the house himself. It seems the Grand Champion was trying to pull a fast one on the white Khajiit.

Another correction involves the ring Agronak was seen giving Maxical that same day. The Courier originally reported that ring as the one Maxical wears on her engagement hand. Although very similar in style, the ring on her engagement finger actually came from none other than the Arcane University's Arch Mage Hannibal Traven. We had this correction from Arch Mage Traven himself, who also admits he has been to every one of Maxical's matches. Watch out Fathis Aren, it seems you have some competition.

** Note from Editor: Our jaws are still on the floor over this piece of news.

* * *

While at the Office of Imperial Commerce yesterday, Vinicia Melissaeia reminded us of an incident nineteen years ago that involved Agronak giving a ring to another engaged Khajiit outside the Courier office. Hassiri's interview with Fathis Aren this morning gave us some long awaited information about that other incident.

The (now) husband of that Khajiit disclosed to Fathis Aren that Agronak presented that ring in the guise of it being a behest from his late step-father whom she was very close to. Agronak had actually just bought the ring in question from Ris of the Red Diamond Jewelers.

Fathis Aren then revealed that Agronak presented the ring to Maxical in the guise of a behest from his late mother, whom she was close to. Once again it turned out Agronak had purchased the ring from Ris. Sound familiar? It is.

In the interview the Grand Champion spoke freely about the ring he gave Maxical:

* * *

**The Gray Prince: **"You should try this, it works every time. You buy an expensive ring and give it to them in front of the press. Their fiance breaks with them when he reads about it. The girl flings the ring back at you when she finds out she was tricked. They may be mad but the other guy is gone now, and you have the ring back to sell. Get it? I thought of this trick on my own."

Staff: "Aren't both women still with these men?"

**The Gray Prince: **"…Oh. …Well…I… Oh! I didn't get my ring back from Maxical yet either." [Here Agronak fell into expletives] "I can't get it from her right now, she was in a rage…"

The Gray Prince repeatedly expressed a dread fear of Maxical's temper throughout the interview, responding several times with these words:

**The Gray Prince: **"I had to do it, or she'd be mad."

* * *

** Note from Editor:

Don't let Maxical's diminutive size, tail-play, or humor in the matches and interviews fool you, she is capable of extreme violence as this reporter has personally witnessed.

Maxical has received a stack of citations and no less than three warnings of imminent banning from the Arena by Attorney Jack Thompson since she began in the Arena that range from obscene and explicit hand gestures to the most recent ones for extreme and unnecessary violence in the beheading, disemboweling, and goring of her opponents.

* * *

Staff: "What you're saying is that Maxical acts as ringleader and has used fear tactics to bully Owyn, Andronicus, and Haki into these criminal acts?"

* It should be noted that the Grand Champion became extremely agitated. His face took on the appearance of a hunted animal and he burst out of his chair before answering.

**The Gray Prince: **"No! This is all Gils fault! I'll kill him!"

Staff: "Are you referring to Blue Team Gladiator Gils?"

**The Gray Prince: **"Yes, it is all his doing! This is all his fault!"

* * *

Both reporters felt his fear of the white Khajiit was causing him to cast blame on the Gladiator, who has an exemplary (if slow moving) reputation in the Arena. It became apparent as the interview progressed that the Gray Prince lives in terror of Maxical's temper and possible retribution for speaking out.

Several times the Grand Champion countered his own statements by expressing a wish to continue his quasi friendship with the white Khajiit.

* * *

**The Gray Prince: **"I'm willing to put up with her inane chatter but not her singing! The only way to survive it is to smile while envisioning choking her into silence. No dancing either. And if she starts even one more sentence with 'Fathis says' I'm liable to strangle someone! As for her stubbornness, that can be dealt with after the marriage."

Staff: "Did you say Marriage?"

**The Gray Prince:** "Yes, I still plan to marry her."

Staff: "In spite of her engagement to Fathis Aren?"

**The Gray Prince: **"That decrepit old fop, he's old enough to have given birth to her grandfather."

Staff: "Aren't you worried Fathis Aren will make good on his challenge? He is an extraordinary Battlemage…"

* It should be noted that at this point the Grand Champion leaped from his chair shouting.

**The Gray Prince: **"Fathis! He is nothing but a Nancy, I'm not afraid of him! Gils is the one I don't trust! He is a [censored] sex maniac masquerading as a hero! And that [censored] [censored] Maxical is sleeping with Gils!"

* * *

The Staff sends kudos to Gils for staying active in spite of his Arena career that slowed to a standstill years ago.

The staff noticed that the Gray Prince was carrying a rather large crate when he dropped in for this interview. The Grand Champion revealed that due to his recent actions in having all the Battlemasters arrested he has been banned from both team Bloodworks and is now homeless.

* * *

**The Gray Prince: **"I hope to stay in the homes of my fans. I know they will take pity on their hero in this situation and provide food and a bed so I don't suffer the effects of this mistreatment by the powers that be at the Arena. I admit it was a mistake to have them all arrested because the charges turned out to be faulty; but they didn't miss more than a day. You'd think they had been locked up for years the way they are acting."

Staff: "Isn't it true Andronicus has not been released yet?"

**The Gray Prince: **"Yeah, those [censored] dummies at the Elder Council said I might owe her when the accounting is in, and that she might have me charged with false arrest! Can you believe that? Me! The Grand Champion! A real Lord!"

Staff: "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

**The Gray Prince: **"I wanted to get the word out to all my fans in Cyrodiil that their hero is being mistreated. I am sure the second they hear of my difficulties they will come from all over to picket and protest. Those cretins will realize how important I am when my fans call for everyone to boycott the Arena. I am the Grand Champion, the Gray Prince. That Arena would be nothing without me, no one would even come to the matches without me there."

* * *

We at the Courier encourage all fans of the Gray Prince to welcome him into your home, share a meal and offer him a night's lodging. We did. Our Khajiit brethren are especially encouraged to participate if you are a fan. Our only advice would be to have plenty of food on hand and a large urn ready.

*** Interview by Ra'jiradh and Urjabhi; Insets by Hassiri**

* * *

**The Golden Armor Corner**

**By Ra'jiradh**

For some time now Fathis Aren and Maxical have been vying to purchase the Golden Armor on display in the Best Defense store. Our investigative team discovered that the "M" on the back plate of the cuirass was etched there by none other than the smithy at Castle Bravil Hans Black-Nail, who said his order for it came directly from Fathis Aren.

Some new names have been added to those jockeying to purchase the Golden Armor. Varnado confirms that Battlemaster Owyn of the Blue Team tried to obtain the armor using an advance on Box Office receipts.

Owyn then became involved in a heated discussion with Blue Team Gladiator Gils, who was overheard expressing the desire to have the funds to purchase it himself. (After the interview with the Grand Champion we are sure we know why).

Jack Thompson, Attorney for the Arena spoke in a closed door session with Varnado, who refused to reveal any details other than that Jack Thompson attempted to purchase the Golden Armor on behalf of an anonymous client. It was a tricky move, one would assume his client was Maxical due to his connection with the Arena, however it was discovered that he dined with Fathis Aren in his suite at the Merchants Inn the day before approaching the Best Defense.

Jack Thompson also won the bidding for the Mrs. Treydog portrait of the Golden Armor. The painting will be displayed on the Clubhouse Mezzanine Level of the Arena.

Varnado has raised the already extravagant marked price of the armor again. Those in the know say the price marked on the armor is actually the current high bid for it.

Have Arch Mage Traven, Owyn, and Gils been added to the list of those succumbing to the wiles of the white Khajiit? How many more indiscriminate affairs will she turn Cyrodiil upside down with before Fathis Aren reins her in with a ring of his own?

* * *

The Edition with the "Confessions of The Gray Prince" and the subsequent Late Edition that covered Agronak's arrest were the two highest selling issues in the history of the Courier. Both printed on the same day. The Courier received accolades from Ocato for the coverage, although he was probably trying to garner favor with them after the article about the brutality of the guards.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Observations Cats Make**

"Maybe I should talk to Jack about the music festival just in case Agronak is out of jail by then." I gave a sidelong glance at Gils to see how all this Aggie-news was affecting him.

"That's a good idea, he'll know what to do." Gils' expression was enigmatic. _Oh dear._

"How come it says here you and Owyn were trying to get my armor?"

"Maybe I thought if I gave it to you, you would give me something in return like Owyn said."

"If I listened to Owyn I'd owe it to everyone no matter how minute the favor. However, unlike Agronak you will fit in my armor, so I am still safe. One golden armor for a battered leather one, that's a fair trade."

"No, I want your sword, and you can have mine That's a fair trade. Remember your first day here?" He watched my face when he said that.

"Gils…"

He pounded his fist twice over his heart and raised his open palm to me. "I wasn't too drunk last night. I meant what I said. I've felt this way ever since that day. My sword was the first you ever saw. My hand was the first to touch your tail. You got your first kiss from me. I wish you had been started, I want you bound to me. It is meant that I be the one Maxical."

"You're just charming me to get the Courier back, I'm not falling for it.."

Gils threw something at me and while I looked to find out what it was he snatched the paper back.

"I knew it!" I stretched back out to rest again.

* * *

"It says in here that I succumbed to your wiles and am just another of your indiscriminate affairs…along with Owyn and Hannibal." Gils said after a minute.

I rolled over. "Owyn! Ew! I missed that."

He came over and showed it to me. "I did, you know. Only to find out in the Courier that I'm just another indiscriminate…GAAAH! Tickle me again and I call an end to the truce."

"You threaten to end the truce over everything. It's just an excuse." I accused.

"Maybe…what are you doing?"

The Courier was 'inadvertently' scrunched when I leaned over and kissed Gils. Before we finished it had somehow found its way into the bathing pool. Of course he could just go in the other room and get another copy.

One thing I had noticed about Gils, if something is upsetting him he flirts to take his mind off it. The deeper the issue the more intense the flirting. He was getting tense reading the Courier…did he blame me for Agronak's troubles? I wasn't ready to find out everyone was right by having him dump me for his Orc.

I knew one day we would be faced with that test, and it loomed over me because I knew what his decisions had always been in the past. There was a two-fold reason for having Gils teach me the mysteries of being the wife of a Dunmer. Sure, maybe Fathis would come for me one day. But for right now I hoped it would lock Gils to me, I was not ready to lose him.

* * *

"Come on, we need to get out of here before Owyn gets back or he'll rehash everything in the Courier with us." Gils tugged my ponytail.

"Okay, I'm getting up. I want to see Jack while we are up there."

I waited till I saw Owyn crossing the Arena in case he was still mad, then darted over to Jack's office. Gils came with me.

"Maxical! I was just going to send for you. I drew this up and gave Owyn a copy, this copy is for you to carry with you at all times. It is a legal order for Agronak to stay away from you outside of a scheduled match. Just show this to the guards if he bothers you. How is that shoulder doing?" Jack gave me a pleasant smile.

"It should heal well, both Owyn and Hannibal worked on it. Jack, I am worried that if Agronak is free at the time of the music festival he will disrupt our promotion. It isn't just our promotion but the Arcane's for their band."

"Good thinking. I will have a special contingent ordered for that day to watch for him if he is released by then."

"Er…Jack…What do you know about Orc mixes?" Gils shifted uncomfortably while he asked.

"I know their junk is junk." Jack gave his ghost of a smile.

"Told you everyone knows." I stuck my tongue out at Gils. "Thank you Jack."

* * *

"Okay, hold that pose." Gils glanced up at me and then started sketching. He looked up again. "Hey, your tail has moved. I already started drawing it where it was before."

"Can't you draw it in both places and make 'swish-lines' between? I can't keep it still."

"Good idea…I suppose you can't keep your tongue still either? Do you really want a billboard of you sticking your tongue out?" He looked back down again. "GAAAAH! Cut that out!"

"That's called 'Spider Crawling On Face'." I pulled my tail back behind me.

"But that was my arm!"

"It would have gotten to your face if you didn't feel it. Besides, I didn't want to rename it."

"All right, relax and take a break for a minute. You're distracting me from my work." Gils stopped sketching.

"What are you thinking about? You look tense." _Why did I bring that up? Way to help him keep his mind off it! _

"Just…things I thought were secret I find out are common knowledge. Things I gave up a lot to keep covered up...for Aggie. By the way, I know you made those rhymes up last night. Your eyes were full of mischief or I never would have guessed. Next time look down or away so it's harder to tell."

"Then I won't get to see the expression on your face. That's what made it worth it to think them up."

* * *

"Owyn told me he knows something about you. I even got him drunk to get it out of him and he wouldn't tell." Gils looked hard at me as if he thought it might pop out of me.

"I don't know what it could be…unless…"

"Your eyes are full of mischief again."

"Nothing can be hidden that will not be known one day." I quoted Alix.

"Now that's strange. I had a good friend that told me that a long time ago."

"You should have listened."

"You're right. Do you have any secrets?"

"Like what?"

"Ones that you're keeping for someone else." Gils started to draw again without me posing.

"Just one, and it's not mine to tell. It is connected to Agronak…and it is NOT about his glass jaw."

Gils' quill scratched across the drawing in a jagged line. "You know about that?"

* * *

I looked away. "There are childhood rhymes about it…"

"Liar. Look me in the eye, I want to read you." Gils walked over and stood in front of me, his eyes looking intensely into mine.

"Whose is it? No, don't tell me. It could only be his mothers. I saw the flicker in your eyes, so that was it. Hmmm. What secret could that be? Agronak's heritage? No. Your eyes look sad about the secret."

"You read people like Khajiit do."

"Does it have to do with his birth?"

"All I know about that is he refused to eat his vegetables. I stopped him before he got into the diaper habits. The imagery would have boggled."

"Are you still going to do that for him?"

"I really don't want to after what he did to me…I gave my word, but I was hoping he would go himself now."

Gils nodded and went back to his drawings. "How would you feel about me coming with you? Pose."

"Under truce?"

Gils hesitated. "It will be very hard, but yes."

"Because you want to know the secret?"

"Maybe."

* * *

I was surprised. That meant there was another reason, but what could it be? One thing about Gils, he won't lie. He will evade, or tell you he won't answer. But if he answers you can take it to the bank it's the truth.

"When you say maybe, it means yes but there is more to it. What?"

Gils looked surprised. "Yes, but I won't tell you…yet. Maybe some day."

"It must be bad then, that's what you say when it's something you're avoiding."

Gils stared hard at me. "You just might be smarter than everyone thinks you are."

"Maybe." I shot him a look of mischief.

Gils dropped his quill and came over to me, watching my eyes closely. "What else have you observed about me?"

"When you do this…it's your private signal to Owyn to leave because you want to be alone with me."

"And…"

"This…means lock the door on the way out."

"What else?"

"When you do this it means you are about to break the truce." I gave Owyn's graphic hand signal.

"I have never EVER done that one, and your eyes are full of mischief again. Okay, what's this mean?"

"Owyn to come back in five minutes and disturb you."

* * *

"Good gods, how did you figure all this out?"

"I'm a cat. We watch people."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, you and Owyn will change signals now that I've picked up on it."

"To what?"

I turned my head away and shrugged my shoulders.

"Liar. You know."

"Maybe." I changed the subject. "I think I would feel better if you were with me, but will Owyn let us both leave?"

"If you want me there, Owyn could not stop me."

I don't know why I flushed at that, but Gils noticed and the flush deepened. Gils had promised not to try me under truce. Was he going to charm me into submission instead? I had better be careful. I turned my back so Gils couldn't read my expression.

"What are you thinking?"

"I know the tail was an accident, but you have been charm on Skooma since. It makes me wonder if you are trying to slide one by me. Like maybe there is some loophole where if I am charmed into submission the truce becomes invalid."

"I am going to floor the next person that calls you dumb…Maxical, what happened right before Aggie hurt your shoulder?"

* * *

"He was obsessed with you being near me, said repeatedly he was going to kill you if you touched me. I told Agronak my virtue was not his concern, only Fathis's. He became livid when he heard me tell Hassiri I was going to the music festival. That's when he grabbed me, and demanded to know what I thought I was doing making plans to go without him. I told him Fathis was the only one with the right to expect my plans to include him and that the friendship was at an end."

"Weren't you worried he may go after Fathis?"

I shook my head no. "Fathis would welcome the attack after that dirty ring trick. If he finds out he hurt my shoulder he won't wait for an attack, he'll go after him and kill him without thinking twice about it. He is an extraordinary Battlemage."

"Let's stop. We need to practice anyway, and my mind is not on drawing."

"Okay."

Gils acted like he was in a bad mood the rest of the day. I wished I could have taken back my answers, said something different that would have soothed him instead of agitating him worse. He seemed to be avoiding me, so I went in our bathing area and sulked.

* * *

"Maxical, a guard is asking to speak to you outside." A Pit woke me shaking me.

I glanced around for Gils and didn't see him, so dressed quickly and shot out the door. Pilus was waiting outside, and smiled when he saw me.

"I'm surprised the Arena is still standing, I heard you tried to destroy it the other day."

I laughed. "That's what Jack Thompson said too."

"Oh that's right, he's over the Arena isn't he. Did he remember you from the compound?"

"Oh yes. And he started looking for insurance carriers immediately."

"Can we talk…privately?" He glanced behind me.

I turned around and there was Gils, glaring up a storm. I gave him a "Hmph" look and turned back to Pilus.

"Sure, let's go for a walk."

He glanced back several times till finally Gils went back into the Bloodworks, slamming the door with a loud bang.

"We are not supposed to do this, but…I have something for you."

* * *

_Maxical,_

_The man bringing you this has been taking extra good care of me if you know what I mean. Agronak is making everyone's life down here miserable. Come see me, please? I miss you. If it wasn't for Pilus I couldn't stand it in here._

_Love, Andronicus._

* * *

"I'll come now."

I put my hand on his arm and pressed it, then caught his eye and glanced back. Gils had come back out again and was watching. Pilus nodded.

"Let's go then."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Games We Play**

When we got to the Palace Pilus brought me into the Legion area through a locked door so Gils could not follow. I pulled the note out and tossed it into the fireplace, thinking quickly as I watched it burn. Gils had seen the note in my hand, he would hunt for it when I came back.

"Can I have a similar piece of paper?"

"Sure, this is what I used, take what you need." Pilus indicated a writing desk.

I took the quill and ink pot and scribbled a note, then folded it up and put it in my small pocket. A small stack of Couriers with Agronak's confessions sat on the corner of the desk.

"Can I bring Andronicus one of these?"

"Good idea…in fact, some of the other inmates might enjoy reading that." Pilus grabbed up several copies and handed them to me. "You'll drum up some fans among the prisoners by handing these out, Agronak has been making everyone miserable down there."

As we walked down to the holding area Pilus described in detail the injuries and number of Legion that Agronak took down when he resisted arrest.

"I've gotten a promotion. I'm the new hand-to-hand trainer for the Legion. I won't be able to go down there and see Ysabel anymore. You know, if she could clean…I mean she really is something special…but…anyway, I'm glad you introduced us. I'm coming down with you to say goodbye to her."

"Pilus, she's in a dirty cell and depressed. When she gets out of here you'll see a difference. But you're right about her, she is special. We all love her at the Bloodworks."

* * *

When we entered the holding area I saw Agronak right away. He ran to the front of the cell as if I was there to visit him. I went to the cell opposite his.

"Pilus and I have brought you a copy of the Courier to cheer your day." I smiled at the prisoner and held the Courier up so he could see the headlines.

He gratefully reached through the bars and took it. "Thanks!"

Agronak put his face to the bars and called my name, smiling. Did he think I had not seen him in there? Or that we were still friends? I moved down the row quickly, sliding each prisoner a copy of the Courier till I reached Andronicus at the end of the row. There was one prisoner across from her, but he was sleeping. Ripples of laughter and taunts of "Your Lordship" were already emanating from the cells.

I took one copy for Andronicus and gave the rest to Pilus. "Thank you Pilus."

Andronicus's shriek at seeing me woke the man. Pilus stuck the paper in for him.

"The white Khajiit brought you a present." Pilus pointed in my direction and the prisoner gave me the Arena salute.

I waved and smiled. "I'm bringing you laughter to brighten this dark place." I called to him, then turned to Andronicus, who was bawling.

* * *

"Here's something that will cheer you up Andronicus." I slid the Courier through the bars to her.

"Pilus told me you blew up the Arena. What happened? No one was hurt, were they?" Andronicus stuck her face between the bars as if to inspect me for wounds or soot.

"Gils is having to do all of your chores now Andronicus."

"All of them? BWAAHAAA! That will keep him worn down enough that he should leave you alone."

Andronicus caught the look of misery on my face and her expression changed immediately. She must have guessed something happened between me and Gils and managed to give me a look that encompassed anger and sympathy in one glance. I really missed her friendship at the Bloodworks. She would have found some way to put everything in perspective for me.

Pilus asked to hear some of the Orc mix jokes.

"What's big, blue, and can't screw? - An Orc mix!"

"BWAHAA" Pilus barked.

"What's got a useless [censored] and a jaw of glass? - An Orc mix!" I rhymed.

"BWAHAHA!"

"How many Orc mixes does it take to screw a candle into a sconce? - None, they can't screw!"

"BWAAAAHAAAA! Quit!" Andronicus was bent over and circling around. Uh oh.

* * *

Pilus was doubled over till I was sure he was going to join Andronicus in leaving puddles. I told several more before I left, and even heard some of the prisoners in the cells near Andronicus's start laughing hard.

She cried when I left, but I had to get back. I continued to tell rhymes to Pilus on the walk back to the Arena, which made progress really slow. He was laughing so hard he could barely stand and was leaning on my arm to walk.

Gils was standing outside the Bloodworks door watching us make our way towards him. I turned and faced Pilus, my back to Gils.

"I can't say anymore, that is the Orc's step-brother. It would upset him to hear it."

"I understand. Listen, Maxical…it was really good for Andronicus that you came. She is very lonely and…you were right about her personality. I really do enjoy talking to her"

"I know, I do too."

"She laughed herself sick when I told her about all the things you did to torture everyone at the Compound. I told all of the Legion about you being a combatant, those that remember you said they will come cheer for you. We reminisced about all your tormenting. Everyone said the place wasn't the same after you left."

"Thank you Pilus…uh oh, look. That's Hassiri from the Courier. Unless you want your name in the paper as someone who has succumbed to my wiles you may want to hurry off before he sees me. Uh oh, too late. What do you want to bet you'll be written up as a mystery man? Pilus, thank you for taking such good care of Andronicus, we all love her."

He squeezed my hand and hurried off in the opposite direction from Hassiri.

* * *

Since the Special Edition with the "Confessions of a Grand Champion" came out the press had been sending their cards in to interview Gils. Because of his slowed to a stop career he hadn't attracted them in years except for the special events he always fought in. I guess "succumbing to my wiles" made him popular with the press again like he had been when he was up and coming.

Hassiri hurried up to me. By protocol he should have interviewed Gils first, so I am sure he was anxious to know about Pilus. Owyn had briefed me and loaded me down with passes to the managers box already.

"Who was that Legion I saw you talking to? Quite a handsome young man."

"Oh he escorted me to visit Andronicus at the prison. Since the attack Owyn is hesitant about me going anywhere unescorted."

Hassiri shot me a concerned look before pointing to my engagement hand. "I notice you have moved Arch Mage Traven's ring to your other hand…I hesitate to ask…but isn't that now Agronak's ring on your engagement finger?"

"No, actually both these rings are from Arch Mage Traven. Hannibal made this ring as a gift for me at the same time he made that crate of gag rings, but put a different enchantment on it. Believe me, I have no desire to sport a ring of Agronak's."

* * *

"I don't blame you there. Did you throw the old one in the Rumare? I may go swimming if you did."

"Do people really throw their rings in it? I may take a swim myself! Hannibal had heavily enchanted that ring too, adding extremely to its value. I didn't want to enrich Agronak by giving that one back to him."

"Arch Mage Traven is quite an enchanting man, wouldn't you say?" Hassiri laughed at his own joke, so did I.

"Oh Hassiri, that is really funny! May I borrow that from you?"

"Of course, just give the credit to yours truly." He pointed his thumb into his chest, then raised his eyebrows questioningly. "But what of the original?"

"Oh, that one I gave to a very close friend…"

As I was answering him Gils moved out of the Bloodworks entry. Suddenly Hassiri seemed anxious to end the interview. I gave him some passes and thanked him. With a sinking feeling I realized I had spoken on the record about the rings. I watched him run toward Gils with his pad raised. Immediately Hassiri could be seen inspecting the 18,000 Septim ring on Gils' engagement hand, Gils was on the record too. _Oh dear. _

* * *

While Gils talked to Hassiri I ran in and grabbed Owyn.

"Get a Septim ready."

Stripping down quickly, I lay my pack and clothing on my old mat in Andronicus's corner. I shot into the bathing room and jumped in the pool, quickly soaping up and scrubbing. When I heard the Bloodworks door slam I plastered an innocent look on my face just in time as Gils stomped into the bathing area. He was halfway across the room when he stopped, his eyes darting around.

"Er, I have to go take care of something, I'll be right back."

"Aren't you afraid Owyn will interrupt you? You can stay in here, I won't look."

"It's not that."

"Oh, sorry."

Gils hurried out. I grabbed a towel and followed, slipping quietly out the door and down to Owyn's end of the backroom. I could just barely see Gils putting stuff back into my pack, that meant he already knew about my secret pocket at the bottom of it. He picked up my greaves and began feeling in the pockets. Owyn was watching him closely. I tiptoed in and stood next to Owyn as Gils pulled the note from my small pocket and spread it open.

* * *

_Gils,_

_If you are reading this note then you have finally made it into my pants. Congratulations! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. By the way, look behind you._

_GOTCHA! _

* * *

"Damn her!" Gils turned around and saw me.

Owyn started laughing, then held the Septim out and dropped it in my waiting hand.

Gils crumpled up the note and threw it, stomping over to the bathing area. I got the note and handed it to Owyn, he doubled over laughing.

We were supposed to be practicing, so Gils going to the bathing area could only mean he wanted to talk. I hesitated. Gils was upset, this would not be a pleasant chat nor romantic interlude…on the other hand, I couldn't very well spar by myself either. Should I just stay out here and talk with Owyn till Gils got over it?

"Listen up, Maxical. We don't want Agronak near you anymore…" Owyn began.

"We? You got a mouse in your pocket Owyn?"

Owyn's face took on a purple hue. "Oh, you're just a laugh a minute. Now you listen to me!" Owyn roared, then lowered his voice back down. "Gils said he was going to teach you that spin and force block, so you better get back on his good side."

"Gils teach me? I thought Agronak was the only one that knew them?"

"Gils taught them to Agronak."

I digested that for a moment, then handed Owyn my raiment. "I'll be back."

* * *

Gils was waiting on my mat in the bathing room, leaned back against the wall watching the door. There was no way to avoid being seen coming in. I believe the best defense is a good offense, so I went in talking.

"Did you know you were on the record when Hassiri asked you about that ring?" I pointed to his engagement finger that had Agronak's ring on it. "I just told him I gave it to a very close friend, but I was on record when I said it. You know Hassiri is going to print that I gave this to you and you wear it on your engagement hand? I guess we both messed up on that one."

"I don't have anyone to be upset about it."

"It's a good thing Agronak is in jail. If he hears about it he will be upset."

"You're right there. I wasn't thinking about him when I said that."

"I know. Hassiri couldn't get away from me quick enough after I said that. He made a beeline and looked straight at your hand. Probably because you have supposedly succumbed to my wiles."

* * *

"Maxical…"

He didn't finish the thought, but I read it in his eyes. "It's nothing like that Gils."

"Who is he?"

"He is an old friend from the orphanage."

"The note?"

"From Andronicus."

Gils let out his breath with just a little more force than normal. He started teaching me the spin and force block that day in our training session. Gils wasn't mad at me anymore. I heaved a sigh of relief, we had made it over the first bump in the road.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Nooses Tightening**

"What's this?" Gils pointed to the parchment I was having everyone sign.

"Jack's runner was just here, Andronicus is coming back this morning. It's a 'Welcome Home' card I made for her, will you sign it? I picked these flowers to give her too."

"Yeah, sure. Er…I need to see you in our room."

"What is it?"

"Maxical, you know Owyn forgot we were sleeping together alone in here…Andronicus will notice instantly though."

"He sees us in here all the time, how could he forget?"

"He doesn't think like a chaperone. Andronicus always handles that stuff. When she comes back she'll have a fit! She'll make you move back out with her…we'll be separated."

"Well I don't want to move out there, it's dirty and it stinks. I like it in here."

"You and me both. But she'll go off on us and raise hell, you know she will."

"What can we do?"

"There is only one thing we can do…break the truce. Now just listen to what I have to say. If the truce is broken, she won't have any reason to chaperone you anymore. It's the only way to keep her from tearing us apart."

* * *

"Geez Gils…this feels…sudden and…hurried. Not romantic."

"Just this once. Believe me, it'll be plenty romantic when we are in here together as a couple. I don't want to give up what we have in here, do you?"

"No…but…my first time, I don't want it to be rushed…or a plotted thing with reasons behind it. And what about my promise to Fathis?"

"Everything anyone does has reasons behind it. What about this, you could just tell her we did then."

"I can't lie to Andronicus!"

"I can't either." Gils' expression changed to a determined one. He kissed me then, using an onslaught of moves.

"What are you doing now?"

"Kissing you…kind of a goodbye before she separates us."

"Gils! I know what you're up to now, it won't work. You shouldn't have warned me first if you wanted to prevail."

"Well it's too late now! There she is, I can hear her."

* * *

Andronicus reeked. It didn't stop her from hugging us for extended periods, crying and breathing one of the foulest odors I have ever smelled. When she saw the card and flowers it started all over again. I had to bathe to get the smell of her off me. Gils followed me in, staring hard at me. I couldn't read what his look meant.

"What?" I asked. It felt awkward between us suddenly.

When she makes you move out there, I'm staying in here. It is clean, and private with that lock on the door."

"You…you'll stay in here without me?"

Gils nodded. "Her smell will permeate your fur and hair when you go back to sleeping in that corner…like it used to."

"I stunk? I bathed all the time!"

Gils ignored that. "Even worse, prisons are filled with lice. She will infest this place. I started itching seconds after she hugged me."

* * *

"Oh dear gods, you're making me itch! Give me that soap back, I'm going to scrub again. Will soap and water get rid of lice?"

"Not really, especially on you…they love fur. If you bathe a lot they don't like it though. Er…the Alchemy shop sells lotion that kills them. I had to keep it all the time because Owyn gets those Pits from the prison. That's what that bottle over there with my things is. I won't need it after today since I'll be staying in here."

"Why not?"

"Lice hop from one mat to the next in the night. When Andronicus makes you move back in with her, your mat is right next to hers and your fur will draw them. You'll definitely catch her lice."

"Gils, how can I sleep thinking lice are popping over from her mat to mine! What am I going to do?"

"Stay with me…in our room." Gils spread out his hands to indicate our corner of the bathing room.

* * *

I looked over at our two mats laying side by side in the corner. This room was so clean compared to the main area…Gils was always clean. I liked the privacy of having a locking door. It was safer in here with Gils. And I had become deeply attached to…the intimate things we did together.

If I didn't make a stand to stay with Gils, Andronicus would put a stop to that. Then what? Would Gils bring Horski in here? Besides, I didn't feel like the same girl I was before Andronicus left, even if I had missed her a lot.

Watching Gils struggling to reach his back with the delousing lotion helped me come to a decision. It happened all the time in the Bloodworks, women would choose one man to sleep with for protection from the rest. The only difference with me was that I was still intact…so far.

"I'll help you put it on your back if you let me use some."

"Deal.." He handed me the bottle.

"Hey, this just says it's regular lotion for dry skin."

"I have the girl at the alchemy shop put it in those bottles so no one thinks I'm scurvy getting the other stuff."

"Oh, good idea!" I finished rubbing it on his back.

* * *

"Here, let me get your back for you." Gils warmed some in his hands and then smoothed it onto my back in caressing strokes.

"That kind of tickles…."

A floral scent was wafting up to my nose. I lifted up my arm and smelled it.

"This stuff smells good!"

Er…I need to…take care of something."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you want I'll leave you to be private in here."

"Hurry on then."

I wrapped a towel around me and hurried out. Owyn was smiling so I decided to tackle him on Andronicus's hygiene.

"Owyn, can I talk to you regarding a private matter?"

* * *

"What the hell is that smell?"

"Er…lotion?"

"Don't tell me Gils tricked you with that fake lice lotion story!"

"What?"

"Man, you are the most gullible idiot I have ever seen! Did he talk you into rubbing his back with it? I'll bet you were stupid enough to let him rub it on yours too, let me feel your back…HA! I knew it! Man, you are one dumb girl!"

"You mean…the whole thing was a set up?"

"What do I need to do, draw you a picture? It will look something like this." He made an O with his thumb and a finger on one hand and ran a finger from his other hand through it.

I was fuming. "OH! … OH! I will get even with him for this!"

"You'd have to be a lot smarter than what you are to get one up on Gils. He's slicker'n [censored] [censored] in [censored]. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh…Er…If someone in the Bloodworks had an extreme hygiene problem, what would we be able to do about it?"

"Andronicus! Get your [censored] in there and clean up, you're stinking up the place!" Owyn shouted loud enough that they could have heard it over the crowds out in the Arena.

* * *

My face turned blood red. "I didn't tell you who…"

"Well was I wrong?"

"Er…but now she will know I said something to you and be mad at me."

"Maybe Gils can sooth her with one of his backrubs. BWAAHAAA!"

"OH!" I stormed over to my old mat to the sound of Owyn's laughter.

Andronicus hardly got into the bathing room when Gils came flying out naked, his 'interest' that was standing up when I left the room now looked like a frightened turtle that had drawn its head into its shell.

"You did that on purpose!" He fumed at me.

I turned around and grinned at Owyn. "Score one for the dumb Khajiit!" I said, holding up the Arena sign for victory.

I held my hand out for a Septim and told Owyn, "I heard Gils was very fertile, but his [censored] looks like a frightened turtle!"

Owyn laughed so hard he was staggering and had to hold himself up on the cupboard behind him. I thought he may leave a puddle on the floor he laughed so hard. When he could finally stand up again he tossed me another Septim and flashed me the sign for champion. Then he went back to roaring laughing.

Things were back to normal in our Bloodworks again.

* * *

********* Alix**

Alix grabbed S'Jirra, lifting her in the air and twirling her around. "I've missed you! Did Hannibal tell you what we are planning?"

"Yes…er…Alix, we need to talk privately about something else Hannibal told me." S'Jirra's eyes reflected it wasn't good news.

Within minutes Alix was pounding on the Bloodworks door while S'Jirra walked back to the Merchants alone. Owyn answered his knock.

"Alix! Why you've barely changed a bit! Are you coming back to fight for me?"

"I may just! Can I talk with you for a minute? And then I need to have a talk with Gils. And Owyn…I don't want Maxical to know I'm here."

"Gils huh. Don't blame you a bit there, I lectured him as soon as I found out Maxical was your daughter, but…it wasn't my place to tell him the relationship, of course. Ysabel and I both warned her about Gils too, all the good that did."

"Well he's not standing by his truce Owyn. Did you know he almost started her? Hannibal said Maxical and Gils showed up at midnight to have her checked. When will Andronicus get back? I need Maxical to stay in here where she'll be safe from Agronak, but with this going on..."

* * *

"Ysabel got back this morning, but Maxical refused to move back with her. She is the most stubborn…! Said she got used to a clean room. Gils refused to move out too, said he was protecting her. But that [censored] Orc is in jail."

"Not for long. I'm going to pull some strings, but I don't want Gils to know anything about that or he'll run to Agronak's aid. Can you keep Gils and Maxical both inside…but apart till I give you the signal that I'm done?"

"You gonna run a chain on him? Who you got so far?"

"What would you say if I told you I had S'Jirra and Simplicia…and a very helpful news reporter named Hassiri will be chronicling the whole thing in the Courier?"

"SPEW! Simplicia? Damn it, I can't be in on it! I'd get kicked out of my position here. I won't say a word to Gils, he'd pull Agronak out of Cyrodiil to protect him. Listen Alix, I am sorry. Damn! It might be my fault, I got Gils drunk. I wasn't thinking about the truce what with Agronak pounding on the door. Gils says he loves her, but we both know all the good that will do. I'm sorry Alix. Go ahead and leave her with me and I'll make some changes."

"Thanks Owyn. Can you get Gils out here without her seeing me?"

"Yeah. Hey, it's good to see you again. If you want to come back and fight, Andronicus would love to take your book."

"We'll see how things pan out after this. I may not need to."

* * *

Gils stepped out the doorway shortly after Owyn went inside. His eyes widened when he saw Alix. "Alix! How are you man? I was thinking about you just yesterday! Good to see you!"

"I'm not doing so well Gils. Hannibal Traven says you and my daughter woke him up in the middle of the night worried she may have been started. Since when do you not stand by a truce?"

"Your daughter? Maxical is your daughter? She told me she was from the orphanage! Alix, it was an accident. I won't deny my interest in her, but what happened was purely an accident, I swear that to you."

"It would be more convincing if you weren't advising her to eat meat or reading 'The Khajiit Mystique'. Since when do you drink when you're supposed to be under truce?"

* * *

"But it didn't happen then, it was before that. She was doing something with her tail in my face, like a cobra biting me. I grabbed her tail not thinking. As soon as I realized it I let go, but it was too late…she was already almost started. Hannibal said Maxical being mixed makes it easier for her to be started. It's not what you think at all. And we swore vows, Alix."

"Why are you two still in the bathing room now that Andronicus is back?"

"Maxical refused, she said it was dirty and smelled bad in the main area."

"Gils, I won't have my daughter compromised, she's promised to Fathis Aren."

"She is no conquest, Alix. I love her. I swore marriage vows with her, you know I've never done that before. She loves me, I know she does."

"Were there witnesses?"

"…Well…no. But she told me of her promise to Fathis right from the beginning, and I have honored that. She's still saving herself for him."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Catching Up On The Players**

"I wanted to thank you for Pilus. I couldn't have stood it in there without him. Here, let me reimburse you what you paid him…" Andronicus held out thirty-five Septims.

"Jack already did, Andronicus. I thought I was just bribing him to see you were treated well, not paying for stud service. I almost died of embarrassment when I found out."

"Well he was worth every Septim."

"Oh good gods, no details! But he really liked you, Andronicus. And you were pretty filthy in there…I'd like it if he saw you cleaned up now."

"That's what I was thinking. Maxical, you did a great job on Owyn, can you do something like that for me?"

"Sure! It'll work better on you, I can make you look twenty again easy. Do you have a date with Pilus?"

"I was thinking about going to see him."

"Then you better let me give you the works. Hmmm…thirty-five Septims sound fair?"

"What will you do for it?"

"One bath in scented bath oil, toothpaste, a new toothbrush, a shot glass of that special mouthwash I use, a facial like Owyn got, that gets rid of all the wrinkles and blotches. I'll do your makeup, dye the gray out and set your hair, and that blue dress you wanted."

"Deal. Maxical, why are you refusing to leave the bathing room? Why won't you move out here with me? And don't think I didn't see your face when you visited me last. Did you fall in love with Gils?"

"A little. I like being with him."

* * *

"Maxical…You know the only reason he's still with you is that he hasn't posted your name on his list with the V next to it yet. That and we haven't taken in a new girl as a Pit. When we do he'll be gone, you know that?"

"I know, that's the only thing that's kept me strong about not letting him break the truce. I…think I've found a way to keep him from dropping me for the next one, though…at least I hope I did."

"What?"

"The Dunmer mysteries. We swore marriage vows, it's his duty as my husband to teach them to me. He said they're what keep Dunmer faithful."

"You swore before witnesses?"

"…No, but he fulfilled his vows anyway."

"You've grown up a bit since I left, haven't you."

"Yeah. My first lessons in love."

* * *

"Well at least it's Gils, not getting forced by some Pit from the prison."

"It almost was. Gils fought off thirty of them at once for me…injured."

"Is that when you fell for him?"

"Yeah…well…his singing too."

"Come here then. You poor thing." Andronicus pulled me to her, hugging me.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that…uh…oh all right. I really did miss you Andronicus."

"So now, tell me what happened that Gils had to take over all my chores."

"Jack banned me from doing them. Gils has had to do them all since just after noon the first day. I used over 900 Septims worth of repair hammers for just two raiment that had to be immediately retired. I flooded the Bloodworks and the Arena, got Owyn three citations and a forfeit, and blew up the Arena. Oh, and they had to replace all the mats." That was all by mid-afternoon the first day."

"BWAAAHAAA! I think you just gave me job security, I may go ask for a raise."

"If you're asking for a raise, better let me give you the make-over first."

* * *

"I can't believe you refused to move out!" Gils pulled me to him and held me pressed tightly against his chest. "You don't know how tense I've been thinking we'd be forced apart. Maxical, I've never sworn vows before with anyone. The Dunmer mysteries…you are the only one I can train in them without breaking tenets, and nothing will ever be the same without them. I can't go back now."

We slept very little that night. Both of us felt like a milestone had passed in our relationship. For some odd reason Owyn was livid the next day. He never cared we were in there together all this time, then 'boom' - all at once he was bellowing and ranting, ordering us apart.

"He's coming, I can hear him stomping." I quickly schooled an innocent look on my face.

Gils had such a studious look on his that it was hard not to bust out laughing. Owyn burst in the room like he was breaking through it, his face a deep purple color.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO UP TO!" He roared, then turned and pointed a shaking finger at me. "YOU! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU TWO! …Er…"

Gils gave him the signal to get rid of me so they could talk.

"…Er…Maxical, you wait for me in the Bloodworks. I'll be right there."

Whatever happened between Gils and Owyn, he was worked back up to fuming by the time he came out.

"Gils isn't standing by his truce. From now on he is not to be near you unless you are sparring. I order you two to stay away from each other!"

* * *

"What truce? Owyn, you said yourself that when Andronicus got back the truce would be over. Well, she's back. The truce is over, there is nothing for him to break now. It's my call."

I thought Owyn would have an apoplexy. He turned purple and stood there shaking, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. When he spoke his voice sounded three octaves higher than normal.

"Are you trying to get me killed? Your father will raze the Arena to the ground when he finds out!"

"Owyn, you have Alix's legal signature releasing you from any liability. What burr got in your tail anyway? He has been in there with me all this time! Why are you suddenly worried about it?"

"Er…I forgot you were a minor till just now."

"Look Owyn, I've got an idea that will keep you completely out of trouble with Alix. Gils has the billboards done, and we have enough time to go to Anvil and back before the music festival. Agronak is in jail, the timing is perfect. You can't be held responsible if I'm not here."

"That'll be good. Legally I can't stop you from leaving…or control what happens when you do. I have to notify Alix though."

"That's fine, it will take a few days to reach the Faregyl."

"Well make sure you hurry back! You're making my hair gray again."

"I'll touch it up for free when I get back."

* * *

********* Alix**

"Fathis left in a rage after reading the Courier, Alix. Look at this…" S'Jirra pointed to a place on the paper.

* * *

**BLACK HORSE COURIER**

**SPECIAL EDITION**

**RING-A-DING IN THE ARENA!**

_"Ménage à Ring? While speaking on record, Maxical revealed she had given away the Gray Prince's ring to a 'very close friend' …this was after Arch Mage Hannibal Traven went through all the trouble of 'heavily enchanting' it for her. The value of the ring went from approximately 200S to 20,000S. Must be a very, very close friend. It is! She gave it to none other than Gils, who is now proudly sporting it on…you guessed it, his engagement finger! Does this mean Fathis is out of the running for the white Khajiit's hand?"_

**_***End***_**

* * *

"I better get over there quick then, he's supposed to go to the Arena for that last link in the chain this morning. There is something I think you should know S'Jirra…Gils swore marriage vows with her, and said she loves him. He did say she's still saving herself for Fathis though." Alix began pulling on his boots.

"I'll have to get her to talk to me about it somehow…but be subtle about it. You know how she gets if she thinks we are prying." S'Jirra frowned.

"S'Jirra, I love you…but you are pathologically incapable of being subtle. You'll just make her mad if you pry, and I won't help you do that. If he's free of Agronak I won't stand in his way if she wants him."

"Alix, won't we owe Fathis what he's paid out if she marries Gils?"

"Yep, we sure will. I've talked myself blue to Fathis, Hannibal has too. He's just sitting back and letting Gils take her from under his nose. Why won't he step up? It's not like him at all…"

* * *

"Fathis probably doesn't realize how much competition Gils really is. Maybe I should drop a subtle hint…"

"No S'Jirra. You leave it to Hannibal and me to put bugs in Fathis's ear."

"If I can just get her talking…"

"S'Jirra, we haven't seen her in a long time, I don't want her upset. And for gods sake, don't try to signal me in when you fail, I won't help you." Alix finished strapping his sword on and leaned over to kiss S'Jirra's cheek.

Her face had taken on the expression of a plot hatching covered by an attempt at studious innocence.

"Oh no." Alix groaned, rolling his eyes. "I gotta go."

He exited the bedroom and jabbed Hannibal as he was walking by, causing him to spill his wine on the sofa. "Come on, Hannibal. We better get over there, I'll tell you about it on the way. I'll warn Owyn, you handle Fathis."

* * *

"Hello Hannibal. Alix, glad you could come. You got my message, right? Maxical refused to move out of the bathing area. When I tried to force them apart that daughter of yours flew her temper at me. I told her I would throw Gils out and she took off, said she was going to Anvil. He left with her. Legally, I couldn't stop them from leaving together, but thought you'd want to know. I sent a note to the Faregyl right away…er…that was two days ago."

"I didn't get your message, I've been staying with Fathis at the Merchants. Gils better be staying away from Agronak if he plans to be with Maxical."

"I doubt it, they are going to get proof of his heritage for him. Your daughter probably put the corkscrews to Gils. She digs her heels in when she wants something. That red-headed temper of hers…"

"She's almost eighteen, there isn't much anyone can do to stop them. Hannibal and I have talked Fathis's ear off to at least spend some time with her. If he thinks paying for the repairs in the Arena is going to win out over Gils' flirting then he's got a sad awakening coming."

"He paid for it? Well that's one mystery solved."

* * *

"If it wasn't for Agronak I'd have nothing against Gils, we used to be good friends."

"I know. Say, how's that chain going?"

"It'll be done in about thirty minutes. Fathis is the last one, he's waiting right there." Alix pointed to a spot across from the Bloodworks door where Fathis and Hannibal were talking.

"Hannibal was here a second ago, when did he leave? The chain is finished? Damn that I couldn't join! Look, there's Hassiri coming now." Owyn pointed to where Hassiri was cutting across the lawn.

"Yeah, we didn't want to make him a victim, just get even for what he did to Maxical and S'Jirra. I hope airing his secrets helps Gils break free of him, it better if he plans to be with Maxical. Owyn, you would not believe what Hassiri's brothers went through for that 'Confessions' interview. I nearly choked laughing when he told me about it. If he keeps doing these personal home visits he won't be taking over the Arena anytime soon."

"Yeah, some group called the 'Brotherhood of Khajiit' is raising hell over some things he's said to them in those personal visits. They plan to picket protest all his fights. What will you do about Maxical?"

"There is nothing I can do. At least he cares about her."

"Till the Orc needs him. Then she will find out where she really stands with him."

"I just hope she is smart enough to keep holding out for Fathis." Alix punched Owyn's arm. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Holding off?" Owyn snorted. "Yeah, right."

* * *

********* Hannibal**

"When I put this Orc down I'm going to that Bloodworks and get Maxical out of there. Some young buck thinks he's engaged to her."

"Don't say you weren't warned Fathis. I told you some young blood would woo her off to Anvil." Hannibal said tersely, scowling for emphasis.

"Anvil! What are you talking about? Have you been tipping wine this early in the morning Traven? Look, here comes the Orc."

"Maxical. She's gone to Anvil with that young buck…"

"WHAT?"

POW! CRACK! CRUNCH!

"Nancy? I don't think so!" Fathis dusted his hands over Agronak's still form.

"Fathis, that Orc flew backwards!" Hassiri said, awed.

"Hurry up Hassiri, I have to leave for Anvil immediately!" Fathis's face was taut.

"Go ahead on then. I can handle this."

Fathis pushed his way through the gathering crowd his face pale and rigid.

Hannibal mentally patted himself on the back. _That lit the fire under him!_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Eating Crow At Crowhaven**

Gils and I stood on the hill overlooking Anvil. I had never been off the Rumare before and was gaping like I'm sure all the tourists did. Sun, sea, and sand. It was everything a girl dreamed of as a romantic fantasy destination. The houses were whitewashed stone, it looked like a jewel glimmering on the coastline.

"I'll bet if I got you a room with a view of that beach you would break the truce." Gils teased.

"Oh Gils, have you ever seen anything so beautiful? Look, even the horses in the stables are white...like me. There could never be a more romantic place than this…except maybe that one spot on the banks of the Rumare."

"I was just teasing, but…come on, lets go get a room. We made good time getting here."

"We don't know how far Crowhaven is, and there are no roads west of here. We better wait and see how much time we have after we get back from Crowhaven."

"You mean it? You did hear what I said, right?"

"You want me to take it back?"

"NO! Let's go ask that guard for directions."

I smiled at the guard, my eyes shining at being so close to this beautiful place.

"What do you want, furlicker?"

* * *

"What?" I looked stunned at the guard's snarling face.

"Unless you want my fist rammed down your throat you'll take that back." Gils spat.

Another guard came over. "Anything wrong here?"

"Yeah, that jackass just called my fiance' a derogatory name."

"Say fella, I'm sorry about that. He has a problem with cats. What can I do to help you?"

"We're trying to find Crowhaven."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"I'll mark it on your map, but don't say you haven't been warned." He drew a skull head on the map.

Gils glanced over at me to see if I heard. I had. The thought of letting Agronak find his own proofs and Gils and I spending a few days at the water front was beginning to flit through my mind. This time it was Gils that pushed us onward.

* * *

From the hill below it Crowhaven looked like a run-down abandoned castle looming darkly in the warm sunshine. For some reason neither of us took that as a clue.

Walking blithely up the path…I may as well have been whistling and skipping like an idiot. What I was doing was daydreaming about Gils and I standing on a balcony side by side looking out over the beach.

I didn't pay attention to the cobwebs hanging off the parapets, nor even notice the creaking sound till it was too late. Gils heard it and grabbed my arm. I gaped as a skeleton ran towards me at a very high rate of speed, an axe raised in his hands. He was in my face before I could react. From the parapet came a loud TWANG.

Gils and I had been ambushed by bandits on the way to Anvil, and attacked by a wolf between Anvil and Crowhaven. I had never batted an eye, but a skeleton armed and attacking…I read about them at the Arcane, something about undead lairs that the skeletons either didn't die or were brought back to life by conjurors or…vampires. Oh dear gods, what was going on here?

Gils brought a bow and a stock of arrows, but they were going right through the bony chest of the skeleton. I force blocked the axe as it fell toward my sword arm, thank goodness Gils taught me those moves before we came.

* * *

Finally reacting like I should, I drew my sword. Because I had mastered sword before coming to the Arcane I never got to fight a skeleton. We did practice conjuring them, but they were not hostile to us. I didn't have any idea what to do, where their weak points were. With a human it was the ankles, elbows, wrists, and neck. It was worth a shot.

There was no way I would have ever imagined a bag of bones could fight as hard as it did, or be so skilled at blunt weapons and blocking. Gils and I were both being pelted by arrows from the top of the high wall. Gils' arrows did no good, and he brought no shield thinking to use his bow to block. In order to stop the archer he would have to find it, and he wasn't leaving me alone with Bony and his axe.

Gils tried stabbing the skeleton with his dagger and it went right through, not phasing the creaking creep. Finally I did a sweep with my sword and we found out what the trick is with skeletons. You have to sweep them, not stab. His axe arm went flying. The thing about skeletons is, they can't bleed to death, so when you sever their arms they are still coming at you.

Gils did the prettiest uppercut I've ever seen and we heard a loud POP. The skeleton's head flew up in the air what looked like fifteen feet. Both of us watched it fly, then land and roll down the hill below.

* * *

"Whoa! That could never get old! Oh look, it bounced off that rock! I thought it would smash!" I kept watching till it hit the bottom while Gils was pushing an arrow through his arm.

"Okay, we know how to get rid of them now, and I'm not equipped right. Should we go back to Anvil so I can pick up proper equipment?"

"Pump your ring. You really should have a shield Gils. That skeleton had one. I wish I had seen where his axe landed."

"Oh crap! That one on the roof is back. The arrows go right through him."

"Gils, get behind me and hug me as tight as you can."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to blow him off that roof, and I never get hurt by my accidents. Everyone around me always does though."

"Okay."

* * *

"Don't hump me like a dog Gils! My aim is bad enough."

BOOOM! CRACK! PEEEEYOOOOW! CRACK! BOOOOOM!

"What the hell was that?"

"I told you I can't aim, but one of those hits must have got him."

"You only cast once, it was over there, then over there…look, you cut that tree way over there in half, it's smoking!"

"That's probably because I could feel you behind me. How can you be aroused when our lives are at stake and undead are attacking us?"

"It's this position."

"Well get out of there then. Lets do this and get back to Anvil."

"Now you're talking."

"I found the shield, can you lift the bones up off it for me? Gils I know what you are doing, that is disgusting. These bones could have disease."

"My bony hand bothering you?"

"EW! Get it off my butt! Hey, if you have that piece of the arm there should have been an axe near it."

* * *

The parapets were still flaming from my 'Enemies Explode' spell as we entered the enclosure of Crowhaven. Gils had an axe and shield now, thank goodness.

"Have you ever been in an undead lair before?" I watched Gils face as he answered.

"No. I never even went in the trenches."

"Oh crap. Neither have I. Well if I have to use fire you will have to get behind me, and no fooling around this time. You made my aim go haywire…er, worse than usual."

We stepped into pitch darkness and the worst smell I had ever… "What was that noise?" I crowded against Gils.

Gils was blinded in the darkness. He started feeling his way down the corridor and I grabbed him.

"Wait!"

A pink glowing form appeared around the corner when I cast to detect life. I wasn't sure if whatever it was had heard us, it seemed to be pacing. I dragged Gils back out the door.

"There is someone down there at the end of the corridor!" My breath was coming in ragged pants.

"Someone? Like a person? Maybe it's the owner."

"In the dark? No, this is an undead lair. The Arcane said it'll be conjurors or vampires."

"Let's hope it is conjurors then. Use your fire thing again."

"Good idea. But no funny stuff this time."

* * *

Gils rested his hand on my shoulder and let me lead the way since I had the night vision spell. When we got to the end of the corridor I reached back and pulled him in toward me as a signal to hug up to my back.

The detect life illuminated where to aim, but at this point I could hear the person breathing…my bladder suddenly felt overfull.

I angled myself to get a good aim on him, but stayed in my corridor so I would have a running start if he took chase. I aimed directly at him, but my spell arced off my fingers in a large curve and exploded off the corner of a wall at least seven foot to his left making a huge "BOOM" noise. Then it proceeded to ricochet around so the whole intersection was lit up with fire.

The most horrible noise echoed back at me, a loud hissing as if a giant snake…GAAAAH! The hiss turned into a scream that caused every hair on my body to raise and stand straight out. I felt the blood in my veins turn to jelly along with my legs and bladder control. I ran shrieking back down the corridor and out the door, leaving a trail of pee the whole way.

Gils had hold of my tail because he couldn't see in the dark. I pulled him out through the doorway with it.

"What the hell was that noise? Er…what are you doing?"

"Wetting my pants. I never heard anything like it in my life, but…I think it is vampires. A conjuror would have been blown to bits."

"We better wait till you're done going before we go back in."

* * *

I stood at the mouth of the outer enclosure watching that door while what seemed like the entire Topal Bay continued to drain from me. I doubt I could run now if I had to, my greaves stuck to my legs and each step produced a sloshing in my boots.

"You're just lucky I only had to pee."

"You couldn't sneak up on Andronicus while she's drunk, listen. Your boots are sloshing, they must be full of pee."

"Can you remind me why we are doing this instead of Agronak getting these himself? I don't feel like going back in there. I gave my word to come, and I did. I didn't say I'd risk my life for him. Agronak can do it himself."

I struggled to sit down, the leather of my greaves had become tightened against my skin from the wetting.

"I was just trying to tease a smile from you."

"Well I don't feel like smiling. I'm risking my life for someone I can't stand and who has already brought me harm. What promise I made was to someone who didn't even exist, some fake persona he put on. I want to go home."

"Come on then, are you scared?" Gils sat down next to me.

I nodded, feeling a tear cutting through the fur on my cheek. I swatted it with the back of my hand.

* * *

"Do you want to wait for me in Anvil and I'll do this alone? I can take you back there first if you want. Or you could wait right out here."

"You can't see in there, and don't have spells."

"Well, I could make a torch."

"Then they'll see you coming, you'll be a sitting duck."

"I need you with me Maxical, I'm no mage. But I'm doing this and getting it over with. I need your help, but I'm going in there with or without it."

I didn't know if he was bluffing, manipulating, or just plain serious. But I couldn't risk his life. He couldn't see the enemies in there, but they could find him by smell. I finally forced myself back in.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Old Habits Die Hard**

The contrast between the bright sunshine outside and the inky blackness had purple spots dancing in front of my eyes for a few minutes. I hung in the doorway till they went away, grateful for the excuse. Casting the 'detect life' showed nothing. My heart was pounding and my throat had closed off till I thought I might strangle.

We crept back down the corridor. I cast 'detect life' again, still nothing. My night vision showed a large lump was blocking the adjacent corridor. When I got closer to the lump, I could see it was a man…wasn't it? He was dead…_no_. He was undead. Without ever having smelled it before I instinctively knew that was what it was, and he reeked of it.

I cast an 'illumination' spell and was faced with the ugliest man I had ever seen in my life. His face looked like an inside out butt hole, wrinkled badly. His eyes were open in a frozen stare, the iris was a pinkish red. With the tip of my sword I pushed back his upper lip to reveal fangs sticking down. My first actual vampire sighting, not in a textbook.

"These aren't conjurors Gils, it's vampires. This one is a feral, see how his fangs are fixed?" I pried them with my blade. "They'll attack on sight…or smell. This place is huge, it could be filled with them. Are you willing to take a chance? Because you need silver or fire to kill them, that axe you got will do nothing. My sword is useless too. If even one drop of their blood gets in any open wound on you it can turn you into one like them, their disease is spread by blood. What do you want to do?" I knelt down and carefully searched the body.

* * *

"Can't you just keep using that spell?" Gils asked, looking down at the ugly sight below him.

"It uses a ton of magicka. Hannibal says I have a high level of magicka, but using a spell like this I could run out. We could be in the middle of this place with no way to defend ourselves. You know I can't heal."

"Let me think for a minute."

"Well, this guy is only a little taller than you, look at this armor. You should take it and put it on now for better protection."

"I could take it and sell it."

"You can wear it, just pull it on over your scrubs you work out in. You need all the protection you can get in this place."

"What are you doing?"

"You have to incinerate the undead so their corpses don't reanimate or spread disease. And with vampires, the ashes left over are worth a fortune. Help me get this armor off him."

"Let's go in a little further and see how bad it is. This could be the only one."

"Okay, grab onto me so you don't get hit with this by accident."

* * *

After I incinerated the vampire I started to gather up the ashes. "Gils, see that sack over there? Can you get it for me to put these in?"

"It's got some plants in it."

"Let me see them…oh thank the gods, mandrake root. We may need this. Give me a second to think…kill with fire or silver, Mandrake root and…garlic I think. I wish Hannibal was here to advise us, he is a real expert."

"You're kidding!"

"No, he does his own research and testing on ancient vampires, drawing fluids from them and everything."

"Fluids? BWAAHAAA!"

"Not that kind of fluids! Er…at least I don't think it is. He was working on a cure for vampirism. It's like he lead a double life, creeping about drawing fluids from ancient vampires at night. I dreamed of being his assistant, but could never behave long enough for him to even think about it. But getting in trouble is how I found out about it. He confined me to his quarters, and I got tired of short-sheeting his bed and switching out his salt and sugar. I started reading his tome, 'Researching The Ancient Lines, Vampires And What You Should Know About Them'. It has everything about them, even spells they might use or that you can use on them. Hannibal kept his secret research notes in the back of that tome."

"EW! Creeping around dungeons draining fluids from vampires? I would never have imagined…I may insist he wash his hands before examining me from now on."

* * *

With my aim the only chance we had was to keep using the 'Enemies Explode', even if it used a lot more magicka. It covered a large area with fire instead of a concentrated fireball in which I might miss my target repeatedly. But in my hands it was also more dangerous to Gils. He had to attach himself to my back till we looked like two dogs mating going through Crowhaven.

The rest of the horrible place went about the same as that first vampire, and every time I heard that hissing, snarling scream my blood curdled in my veins. I ended up with a sack full of vampire dust and couldn't wait to see Hannibal's face when I brought it to him.

We were both laden down with armor and weapons to sell in Anvil when we got out of here.

By casting Enemies Explode, I was killing them before we got close enough to be bitten. I checked my magicka after each kill, keeping a close eye on it. If I ran out at a crucial time, we would be dead or worse.

Finally we came to a locked door. "This must be it." I pulled out the key Agronak had given me. It fit the lock.

"I guess I should thank you two for clearing the path for me. I'll just take that key."

A chill went through me at the voice…Agronak. I spun around, my hand automatically going to the hilt of my sword. Gils was looking wary. Agronak pushed by me and entered the room in front of us. I hung back, but Gils started following him. I grabbed his arm and whispered.

* * *

"It's a sealed vault, nothing could be alive in there. Let's get out of here. He has his proof, I don't feel safe with him here."

"I have to know Maxical. Something Owyn said. You stay with me and I'll make sure you're safe."

"Stay back from him so he has to run to you. That gives you time to get your defenses up."

With a shock I realized candles were lit in the vault. If it had been sealed all this time, who was lighting the candles?

Gils and I stayed way back, keeping Agronak in sight. My ears caught a rapid pacing sound, movement from somewhere. I froze, grabbing Gils' arm and casting a detect life. To my horror there was two pink glows. One was Agronak's huge form, the other a shorter, slender figure on the balcony above him. Oh crap. If I warned Gils he may charge out to save Agronak and get us all killed. If I tossed my 'Enemies Explode' I could kill Agronak.

"What is it?" Gils whispered.

Before I could respond we heard a voice.

"Who goes there? Who has entered my private chamber? Luktuv? Is that you? You're not Luctuv! Who are you?"

* * *

"Luktuv was my mother's name. She told me to come here and find my father. I've wanted to meet you all my life! I'm Agronak, your son."

"You are not alone. Where is she? You've brought me a virgin to feed on? Where is she, damn you?"

I heard myself gasp, wishing I had known it was coming to stop it in time.

"Don't you hear what I'm saying? I am your son."

"You dare call yourself the son of Lord Lovidicus, the son of that lying harlot? That foul traitorous tramp, I should have killed her while I had the chance! She betrayed me, do you think I'll fall for your tricks? You bring me a virgin when I need blood, well where is she? Bring her here now! I need to feed...I smell her! Bring her here or I'll kill you, foul son of that dog! You loathsome turd! You bring me nothing but the temptation of a smell you knew would drive me mad, I'll kill you for this!"

"I need proof of my heritage, if you give it to me I'll leave."

Gils pushed me back through the door and shut it behind us. "Where's the key?"

"Agronak took it."

"His father is crazy."

"You aren't kidding. He has to be an ancient, he could smell my virginity. The feral ones can't. Gils, ancients don't just feed on virgins, he'll drain my blood till I'm dead. They have super hearing too, he'll be able to hear us out here."

* * *

"What are you saying, that his father is a vampire?"

"Well, duh! Anyone else you know wanting to drink blood? He's from an ancient line too. They have honed skills passed down to them. They are very powerful Gils, I won't be able to fight him if he attacks me, and he will. He can smell my virgin blood."

"Come on, I'm taking you to Anvil."

"So I won't be a virgin anymore?" I was just joking.

Gils paused. "That wasn't what I was talking about but…it would be a solution."

"Solution to what? Agronak is getting his own proofs now, our job here is done here."

"Well he won't attack you if aren't a virgin, right?"

"Give up my virginity to help Agronak get proof of his heritage? Do you hear what you just said? I'm not a sacrifice for your Orc Gils. He is a grown man asking his father for proof of his birth. He doesn't need your help now, we did the hard part for him."

"Agronak may need help."

* * *

"Gils, you need to cut the apron strings. Agronak is a man, not a boy. He is meeting his real father for the first time, he doesn't need your help to do it."

"His father is insane."

"So is Agronak, Gils. Can't you see that?" I pulled him around so I could see his eyes, but nothing was registering there except protecting Agronak. _Oh dear gods…please…no… _

"Gils, I can't fight an ancient, neither can you. He may attack us, but surely he won't attack his own son."

"Agronak may attack him and enrage him."

"You can't help him, you don't have any way to fight an ancient Gils. Agronak has his blood, that's where his super strength comes from. He must have his powers too. If you or I go against him we will die, Agronak is the only one strong enough to do this. He has to do it alone."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Go to the library in Anvil and look up the history of Lord Lovidicus."

"Lets do it then."

* * *

"This explains why Agronak's mother hoped he'd never find out about his father. Lord Lovidicus was over 200 years old when he created Agronak. Look here Gils, the gro-Malog family lived on his estate in the servant housing. Here is Agronak's mother, Luctuv gro-Malog indentured as a servant…she was just a little girl then. What a life that poor woman had."

"Owyn always said his other half wasn't human." Gils voice sounded like his thoughts were far away.

"Owyn is smarter than a lot of people give him credit for. What now, shall we go back to the Imperial City?"

"Let's wait."

"You are not suggesting…Gils, I am not walking back to the Imperial City with Agronak. He made it all the way to Crowhaven by himself, and doesn't need our escort home."

"Well you want to get a hotel room now?"

If we had gotten a room on the way in I would have made love to Gils, what a mistake that would have been. Everyone was right, the Orc was his baby, and would always come first. I really hoped I would remember this lesson next time he turned his charm on me.

* * *

"Gils, when I give myself it will be to someone who loves me over anyone and anything else. If this trip has proven anything to me at all it is that Agronak comes first in your mind and heart. All that is charming about you disappeared the minute Agronak showed up. When you should have been thinking of my protection you were thinking of his. I got to see what my life with you would really be like."

"It's just habit, I've always protected him."

"I don't know when the last time you opened your eyes was Gils, but he is not a sickly baby anymore. He is a fully grown Orc over 500 pounds who can and does kill at will. He doesn't need your protection, I do. I'm a seventeen year old girl, don't weigh a hundred pounds and can't heal."

Gils' expression was that of a deer startled by the light of a torch, or maybe that of someone caught between a rock and a hard place. _Oh dear gods, everyone was right…_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: The Day Of Truth**

"Agronak can't take care of himself, Maxical. His mind isn't…right." Gils was looking away from me. "He's always been like this…but he has periods where it gets worse."

Hannibal had told me that if Agronak's mental problems were congenital he would have required more care as a child, creating a stronger bond in Gils since he practically raised Agronak.

Still, something wasn't fitting right between Gils' words and his actions. It was like a jigsaw puzzle where a piece looks like it should fit, but the edges stick up slightly when you try to press them into place. Then suddenly it hit me, like a flash illuminating the right piece…the real questions.

"Wait! If you knew Agronak wasn't right, why did you let me spend unsupervised time with him or give me no word of warning? Why was he even with me if you cared for me right from the beginning?"

"He couldn't hurt you…he just likes to be seen with women."

"Couldn't hurt me! He crushed my shoulder, had me falsely arrested, and ruined my reputation! And his 'problem' shouldn't have involved me, not if you cared from the start as you vowed. Why did you let him display me if you loved me? Wait! Why didn't you stop him from doing those things to me?" _Why won't he look me in the face? _

* * *

"I never thought he'd actually…hurt you. Owyn noticed he got worse…out of control…whenever I was serious about someone. I've always been there for him…maybe he fears that will end if I marry, I don't know. Agronak can't stand being around any woman for long, they irritate him. I thought he'd tire of you quickly, not harass you like he did…the other Khajiit."

My chair scraped loudly back, nearly falling over I stood so fast. "I'm not a toy rattle for you to pacify your Orc with! You're acting like he was two and you feared a tantrum! He's over thirty, Gils. It's time to stop changing diapers and breast feeding. If he gets worse the Legion can handle it. As long as you follow him around wiping his butt for him he will keep manipulating you with these fits. You're allowing him to destroy your career, your happiness. Don't think I will."

"What does that mean?"

A terrible ache was building inside me as the realization struck…this was it. There was no sense talking anymore. I forcibly stifled my rant, struggling for a more rational tone.

"You told me it was love and I was dumb enough to believe you. You can keep your habit of protecting 'Aggie', Gils…I'm stepping off. When we get back to the Bloodworks I won't be sleeping with you anymore."

"Maxical, don't do this! I know you love me."

"Aye…I do. But I can't rely on you to rescue or protect me when Agronak is your main priority. And you let his whims dictate your commitment to me from day one. I won't settle for second place to him, Gils." I turned to leave, nearly plowing into the bug-eyed librarian that was obviously eavesdropping.

* * *

A feeling of emptiness and pain surged up inside me, I had to fight the keening from rising in my throat. Everyone warned me. I'd let Gils slip by all the warnings. When charm is used against someone it becomes wiles; even Agronak had warned me of Gils' wiles.

This was my mistake, and might have consumed me had I not remained intact and unstarted. I believed him after everyone said not to…naivety. He hadn't changed in twenty years…stuck in his own hell, and would never be free while Agronak lived. But dear gods I loved him still, even knowing. Breaking from him…it'll tear me apart living in the Bloodworks with him.

The seduction and allure of the Bloodworks…it's like a country within a country. When you cross the threshold you step into another realm with its own governing laws, its own freedoms and hierarchies. You become so immersed that you don't see clearly what is in front of you. I could easily have succumbed many times with only the thought of the sensations that blinded reality…thrown the years with Fathis away. Gils is very good at what he does. I don't know the skills Fathis possesses except by reputation. But he could never match Gils in charm.

* * *

Gils followed me talking. I couldn't hear what he was saying, my ears were pinned down to muffle the sound of his voice. When we rounded the corner to the main gate we were treated to the sight of Agronak punching out a guard. Three other guards lay on the ground at his feet and more were running towards him. Citizens were running forward to help the guards.

"Gee, he made it out of Crowhaven without your help, Gils. His drawers may be soiled though, better run check him." I cringed at the bitterness of my own words, but was unable to stop the hurt and anger that was fueling my mouth right now.

An overly large Argonian ran forward and jacked Agronak's jaw with an uppercut that would have put a horse down. The Orc literally flew backwards, landing in a heap at the guards feet.

"Oh my gods, that is Hauls-Ropes-Faster! He was at the Arena when I first came. How did he know about Aggie's glass jaw?" Gils was looking stunned.

"Maybe it's another thing you only thought was a secret." I followed Gils up to the crowd around the prostrate Orc.

'Hauls' confirmed my theory when Gils asked him. "Who doesn't know that? And about his…er, shall we say difficulties when it comes to pleasing the ladies. It is common knowledge. Speaking of ladies, I hope you plan to introduce me…" He smiled at me, raising mobile eyebrows several times over half-closed eyelids.

* * *

Whatever was going on between Gils and I, there was a large crowd here and we represented the Arena. Owyn's training was very strict on representing our persona in public. The state I was in, I doubt I could have pulled it off without the comic relief provided by Hauls's overt flirtations.

It took enormous effort to suffocate the raw ache and anger inside, it felt as real as any wound. I choked out a laugh at the Argonian's facial antics and made my tail into a question mark.

He pointed at me. "You're the one with the tail! The white Khajiit I read about! What brings you to Anvil?" He pushed by Gils.

"I came on a mission that has ended. I was just leaving to get back to the Imperial City."

"Ah, the sun won't shine as bright in Anvil when you leave, you aren't walking the roads of Cyrodiil alone are you?"

"It looks that way. My escort abandoned me to protect that Orc you just laid out."

"We can't have that…"

Gils pushed by him and grabbed my arm, his molten eyes were glowering. "I'm escorting her home. She has no need of your…services." A man nearest us in the crowd raised his head, obviously anticipating another fight.

* * *

Gils turned towards me then, giving me the full brunt of the emotions that were infusing his face. "Maxical what are you doing? You think you'll make it back intact with him escorting you? He'll take it from you by force, please let's work this out. I don't want to break up."

Three more men's heads raised, giving intrigued looks at us. An Imperial woman looked me up and down, then winked at me. Hauls's eyes gleamed before he dropped the lids halfway and arched one eyebrow several times at me.

"How churlish of you to announce that publicly Gils." He said, winking in my direction.

"Yes Gils, maybe you should take out a billboard…but I will accept your escort home if you are leaving your Orc here and it is just you and me."

Hauls would have me laid down in a field before leaving Anvil County even if I was just a female mud crab, that was obvious.

"I'm sorry, I should have phrased that better. Maxical, we need to talk this out, not break up."

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa!"

I spun around and there was Fathis, standing like the statue of a hero in the middle of the open gate.

"Fathis!" I breathed more than spoke.

"Now there is one that won't abandon you for an Orc." Hauls muttered.

* * *

He was right. Tears crowded my eyes, burning. Everything in me wanted to throw myself into Fathis's arms like I had the first day I met him. I imagine it's how sailors feel coming into their home port from a bad storm when they kiss the soil as they alight. I had always turned to him when I had a problem, sought comfort from him. The pain and turmoil inside me felt like acid eating through my stomach. But I couldn't turn to Fathis to ease it, not when it was wrought by another man. Guilt held my feet planted.

"Are you here for me Fathis?" I asked him in Khajiit.

"What else is there? What is it then Ma'Thjizzrini Qa? Why are you here?" He answered in Khajiit, his eyes sliding rapidly over the crowd till they fell on Gils.

Fathis's hand slid to his sword hilt then; his molten glare never wavered from Gils, giving credence to the challenge.

Hauls saluted Fathis, grinning as he wandered back to the crowd around the Orc. He stayed turned toward us, his eyes riveted on Fathis and Gils. This town must love a fight.

I pointed to Agronak's prostrate body. "I promised to get proof of his heritage for him. It is very bad, Fathis. His father was a 200 year old insane vampire named Lord Lovidicus. When I fought all the vampires and it was safe, suddenly the Orc showed up. He argued with his father over the proofs, so I left."

"Traven told me you were in Anvil right in front of the Orc. I laid the cretin down for hurting your shoulder, and for trying to ruin you with that ring and deed. The Orc must have overheard him. I searched for you here first. Finally a guard mentioned Crowhaven, but had no directions. When I finally reached the place, I saw the Orc leaving it covered in blood. I followed him first to make sure you were safe…and to finish him for hurting you. If I hadn't had to stable my horse you may have seen me knock him out again."

* * *

"Will you bring me home Fathis?"

"That was my purpose for coming, my Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. You are still mine, are you not?" Fathis touched his sword hilt again, glaring into Gils' eyes with the promise of his death if I wasn't.

We spoke only in Khajiit. Gils couldn't understand the words but read Fathis's look and challenge easily enough, comprehension was clear in his eyes. I suddenly felt terrible for having doubted Fathis. I had nearly given everything we had together away for Gils and the flirtation he spewed.

The realization of how close I came to not keeping myself for Fathis shamed me. I buried my face in his shoulder, unable to look him in the eye when I answered. If he saw my guilt, Gils would be decorating his sword.

"I am still yours, I've kept my promise to you." I barely whispered the words into his shoulder. It was the truth…so why did it feel like a lie?

The tension seemed to ease out of Fathis at my words. He squeezed me then quickly released me.

"That is good. Had he been your lover I would have killed him for what he took from me." He spoke as if talking to me, but changed to speaking in Cyrodiilic and glared directly into Gils' eyes as he said it.

Somehow in a crowd of people Fathis had singled out Gils as the one that may have been my lover. I don't know how.

The crowd around Agronak shouted suddenly, he was sitting up. He stared hard at me, then lunged toward us roaring.

* * *

In a split second Fathis pushed me behind him and stepped forward, his arm shot up like a lightning bolt and the sound of crushing bones followed. Agronak was back out again.

Gils was gaping, stunned. I had a moment of petty gratitude that he witnessed Fathis lay out his Orc to protect me…_dear gods. _I don't remember ever being bitter and hateful before…_please don't let me become a product of what I'm feeling right now. I couldn't stand myself…nor Agronak having the power to change me. _

Fathis's eyes were darting back and forth between my face and Gils', noting every nuance of expression with a building rage. His right hand kept making intermittent swipes at the hilt of his sword. If I didn't get Fathis away I was liable to see Gils' death.

"Fathis, can we go now?"

With one last glare at Gils, Fathis put his arm around me and escorted me away. I didn't dare glance back at Gils again, Fathis would have run him through.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: And The Day From Hell Continues**

Fathis led me to one of the beautiful Inns that dotted the town and got a suite so I could bathe before making the trip back.

As I scrubbed the filth of Crowhaven off me, my mind churned over everything that happened today after leaving that stinking place…peppered with memories of Gils and I together. Afterwards I propped my head against the rounded back of the tub and lay there, just thinking.

Quiet tears made erratic paths through the fur of my cheeks; my throat strangled back the sounds that would have accompanied them. I must have been there quite a while…I wished I could have laid in there till my heart was reconciled to the loss of Gils, but Fathis tapped on the door.

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, are you ill?" Fathis called in.

"I'm just tired Fathis…today didn't go well till you arrived. I'm just…soaking." I sat up and splashed some of the water over my cheeks, wiping away the streaks left by tears.

"You shattered the Orc's jaw with one punch Fathis, should I look for your challenge in the Arena?"

"No worries." Fathis called in, laughing.

* * *

"But you used fists, and street moves. When did you start practicing hand-to-hand?" I called, stepping out of the tub.

"Alix has been teaching me."

"He has? Alix was in town?" I shot into the room with Fathis.

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…you're naked!" Fathis quickly turned his back toward me.

In the Bloodworks it was common at any given time to see someone nude or in various stages of undress. I had become used to not even thinking about it. Fathis's shock brought the sudden realization that what was acceptable in the Bloodworks would not be understood outside of it. It may even make him angry to know I'd been thus in front of the men in there, or that I saw them naked as well.

I flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't want to put the smelly armor back on when I'm clean. I'll get a towel."

"Don't you have a change in your pack?"

"No."

* * *

"I saw a nice glass armor in the window at the Peacemakers shop. It was a pretty green shade that would go well with your coloring. I'll run across the street and get it…" Fathis started toward the door, keeping his eyes averted.

"Wait, I want to hear about Alix. I haven't heard from him since graduation. Let me just cover up." I hurried to the bathing room and grabbed the largest towel, wrapping it around me.

"He and S'Jirra were both coming to see you, but you left town. They were taking care of the Orc first so you would be safe. Let me tell you about the chain Alix ran on that cretin after he hurt your shoulder…" Fathis called from the other room.

He averted his eyes when he saw me, but continued talking. I plopped down beside him, making sure the towel stayed closed.

The towel covered me well, there was nothing to see except legs, arms, and my neck. Fathis's prudishness was at odds with his reputation, did the thousands of women he bedded keep their clothing on in the act? They couldn't if they wore greaves or pants, surely some wore these.

Did he only mate in the dark? A vision of Fathis snuffing candles while a woman waited on his bed crossed my mind…no. I listened to every scrap of gossip about Fathis, it would have come to my ears by now if he behaved thus in the act of romance.

* * *

With a sinking feeling another thought struck me. Could it be because I was Khajiit? Fathis had never bedded Khajiit before…was it possible he found the fur offensive?

As he detailed the people who helped run the chain, my thoughts stayed distracted by his averted face…and wondering what Gils was doing.

"Do you regret the promise between us, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa?" Fathis interrupted my reverie, watching my face closely.

"If we are together, no. But you broke with me over the armor and never contacted me since. I didn't think you were ever coming back, and felt…unforgiven, left on a shelf like an unwanted toy. Time waiting alone palls quickly. Then I regret promises."

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, we need to settle this. I planned waiting till you were older, but now I think it best to announce you publicly as my intended as soon as you turn eighteen."

"You mean it? And we'll be together like we were before graduation?" I squealed, wrapping both arms around his neck and squeezing him nearly to death.

"Now that's my Ma'Thjizzrini Qa!" Fathis laughed, caressing my cheek gently like he used to at the Arcane. His eyes were not passionate or intense like Gils', but they clearly held love for me.

* * *

If Gils had escorted me home he would have been charming and romantic, we would probably be together again by now. He is like a drug in my system, a weakness that binds me to his side through anything. Even now the fire in Gils' eyes burns into my memory evoking thoughts of him while I am here with Fathis.

The promise to Fathis could have been called in anytime, how much more painful it would have been if I hadn't realized Gils was a mistake beforehand…that would help me forget him. Still…this was tearing me inside, I was in too deep.

Having to live broken from Gils in the Bloodworks…that will be my downfall. Unless Fathis removes me, there is only one way to guarantee I never again fall for Gils' charms in a moment of weakness. Fathis would have to start me. If I was bound to him, it should seal all those feelings onto Fathis.

"Fathis…er…I need to discuss something…uh…important. Er…the blue show…it drives Khajiit powerfully inside…er…uh…to mate. It really drives us quite mad till we are…uh…er…started. When a man starts us, we become bound to him for life. It keeps us faithful to him forever. Er…uh…can you…er…will you…start me now? Seal it between us so there can never be another?"

"How does a man start you?"

"You just have to…uh…er…bring arousal. Just squeezing my tail like this works." I showed him then turned my back to him and waved my tail in his face.

* * *

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, you don't understand how it works. A man isn't built for starting and stopping, just doing. You will be eighteen soon, legal age. We can't be kissing and touching before then."

"You don't have to stop, Fathis. It was saved for you, is yours to have whenever you wish. Just please make me bound to you, it is a lifelong commitment that I will belong to you and no one else. I'll feel better…er…you'll feel better knowing…"

His eyes showed a negative response was imminent, I broke in before he could speak it.

"Fathis, the Legion didn't even know I was Khajiit when they found me. They just guessed at my age. Hannibal is sure I'm older, he said the blue show only appears at twenty years old. The legal documents can be appealed. Look, we are behind walls and doors." I pointed.

"No one knows what we do in here. When the flag is blue, men know I'm untouched. They try to be the one to take it from me. When you start me the flag turns purple. Men will know I'm bound to someone and they'll leave me alone."

That caught his attention.

* * *

"Fathis, we are together in this place that breathes romance…I've never seen such a view. The scent of the sea and sand…everything here is white like me, even the horses. No one knows us here…it would mean everything to me for it to be here in such a place…please?"

Fathis kissed me then.

Dunmer men are sought for their expertise, but until they marry rarely find a partner that pleases them. After marriage they can teach only their first wife the sacred Dunmer mysteries - the secret tricks to pleasing and keeping the men faithful to the marriage.

It is rigidly adhered to, bringing severe consequences to any man who breaks tenets. That law keeps polygamy and divorce out of their culture.

Gils taught them to me because we swore marriage vows together. I've never claimed to be the brightest, but to be honest it never occurred to me to pretend I was ignorant of them when I kissed Fathis. He is a Dunmer after all.

Not having kissed any but Gils before, I didn't know there would be differences. There was. I suddenly was faced with what it felt like to be with someone really experienced and why Fathis got chased by women all the time. He had all the skilled moves of a courtesan, a maestro directing an orchestra of sensations.

* * *

Oddly, for it felt so good…I found only minute passion building in me. My body fought arousal for some reason_…Oh dear gods! Could I have been started already by Gils? _

And then I noticed Fathis was having little response as well. The kiss I gave him was a full passionate kiss designed to bring Dunmer arousal to its peak. It wasn't working on Fathis. I tried several different mysteries…still no response.

An unsettling feeling came over me as it had earlier when he averted his face. Could his lack of passion be because I am Khajiit? He couldn't have earned his reputation without arousal_…does he think me less than all those human women he bedded? _I felt an involuntary flicker of anger at the thought. What other explanation could there be?

Suffocating those thoughts, I doubled my efforts and tried every single trick Gils taught me to evoke the passion from Fathis even one of them would have brought out in Gils. I finally got a response, but not the one I was looking for. Fathis was in a rage. The only desire reflected in his eyes was to see Gils' lifeless body

"Should I have waited to see what else you've learned? If I see that Dunmer I will kill him! I know it is him, don't deny to me, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa!" Fathis jumped up, his eyes boring into mine while he buckled his sword on.

* * *

My nerves were rapidly shattering. Tears crowded my eyes and began spilling out in a flood as a terrible fear gripped me. Fathis didn't make idle threats, he would kill Gils.

"What are you doing, Fathis? Are you leaving me?"

"Nae, I will escort you, and we will seek your lover on the way. He has taken from me what was mine, and broken Dunmer tenets. You will see him die before he does either again, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa."

"Fathis, that which I held for you still waits. None have been before you with it. You ended it with me and never returned to tell me different, how would I know our commitment to be valid still? Yet I remained intact, this is not enough for you? My lips are in the same place they've always been, they were not hard to find if you sought to be the first to kiss them."

"You are under legal age, I awaited your eighteenth birthday as any decent man would." He emphasized the word 'decent'.

He paced to the end of the room and was looking out the window. _Dear gods don't let Gils be out there…_

* * *

"Nature made those documents invalid with the blue flag, Fathis. And age wouldn't keep you from sending me word that you still cared."

Fathis turned his head slightly my direction, was he listening?

"The proof awaits you and I begged you to take it, Fathis. If anger is the only passion I can arouse in you then withdraw your suit and find someone who fuels your desire. I'm obviously not experienced enough, or maybe not human enough to do that. Or will some magic happen when I turn eighteen that you will suddenly feel what you could not here today?"

Fathis spun around, staring hard at me. His molten eyes were raw with rage and…pain?

"Human! You think that of me? Aye Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. I could have taken you twenty times off just one of those mysteries. The desire is there, but knowing another taught them to you will eat through me till I kill him for it. You see the pain you've caused me in my eyes, you know it."

"Fathis, you broke with me. It was over between us. I have a blue flag on my forehead that tells everyone I am ready and up for grabs. It drives needs in me that you know of and ignored. If something is important to you, do you not watch over and protect it? You don't abandon and ignore what you care for, expecting no one will steal it."

Fathis looked like he had run into a brick wall. He came slowly over and sat beside me, then took my hand.

"Aye, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. Traven and your father both said as much, many times. We need to forget what is past and make a fresh start together. I'll give you no more cause to seek attention from others. Will you end it with the Dunmer then?"

"I already have."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Revelations**

"I want your promise you will stay true to me after this, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. Will you give it?" Fathis tried to look deeply into my averted eyes.

"Aye, if we are together I'll have no need of another. I thought it was over between us, Fathis."

"Then come to me." He held out his arms.

The tension in him was palpable, like taut wires rippling below the surface. _Oh dear gods he is still going after Gils._

When Fathis left to buy the armor I ran to the window, pressing my face to the glass. He was walking slowly down the main thoroughfare, his head swiveling like an owl. Fathis suddenly seemed to freeze in his tracks, then almost in slow motion turned to stare at the front of a dilapidated house…_Oh no…dear gods no…please don't let him kill Gils…_

"NOOOO!" I screamed through the closed window, then tried to lift the sash but it wouldn't budge. I pounded my fists on the glass but it wouldn't break.

It seemed he stared at that house an eternity before moving on. My breath came out in a loud gasp as he finally began walking again. I slid to the floor under that window sill, my knees like jelly…I was crying too hard to see now anyway. But with everything in me I prayed he would not find Gils.

* * *

Fathis was gone what seemed like hours. The sound of the key in the door jerked me to my feet. In an instant I was hyperventilating with loud whooping gasps that I couldn't make stop. My body seemed almost to be convulsing it was shaking so badly. I had to look, but dreaded the thought of seeing the evidence if he had found Gils. There was no blood on his armor…Fathis's bearing spoke of frustration rather than victory. I exhaled in relief, then found myself struggling to keep the nausea from rising in my throat.

He stared at me, anger…and devastating pain in his eyes…but then without a word he helped me to the urn to vomit. A glimpse in the looking glass as I washed my face afterward showed bloodshot eyes with bright red rings around them from crying. They looked sunk in, my face ghostly pale even for an albino. I looked like a vampire except no fangs.

Fathis was staring at my hands, they were bruised and swollen from beating on the window. Without saying anything he healed me, and rallied me with a spell. I saw him inspecting the bloody marks on the window and sill before he turned to me and spoke.

"We're leaving, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, get ready."

* * *

Fathis lifted me up on his horse and mounted behind me. He left the stables and headed west.

"Where are you going?"

"I stopped in and talked to the jailer. The Orc had no proofs on him. We are going to see if there are any to be had."

"Lord Lovidicus is an ancient vampire, can you fight him?"

"Yes Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, I wouldn't risk having you with me if I couldn't."

Fathis didn't have to kill Lord Lovidicus, he was in pieces all over that vault. I have never seen so much gore and became physically ill from the sight. Fathis scoured around till he found a journal that revealed Lord Lovidicus was Agronak's father….and an insane vampire. He tucked it in his pack.

"What will you do with it?"

"I'll give it to Hassiri and leave it up to him what to do. Unfortunately the Orc can't go to jail for killing his father since it's lawful to kill vampires. I saw many remnants in there, you incinerated quite a few vampires. Do you know what they were?"

"They were all feral, Lord Lovidicus was the only ancient. I have a sack full of vampire dust to give Hannibal."

"Was this your first time seeing one?"

"Yes. I wet myself when it made that horrible hissing and that blood curdling death scream. And its face looked like an inside out butt hole."

* * *

Fathis smiled. "Believe it or not you get used to the sound after you kill enough of them. How did you know they were feral?"

"Fixed fangs."

"What professor did you have?" Fathis asked.

"Oh, I learned nothing from my professor. I guarantee he never saw one in real life. He droned on and on till he even put himself to sleep."

"Was it that pompous boar Ilmiril?" Fathis looked stunned when I nodded. "How could he still be alive? He was decrepit when he taught me! He put me to sleep with his lectures over 50 years ago!"

"You slept in class?"

"His class, yes. Someone needs to shake that Arcane up. They need new professors, younger ones. And classes in things that will really prepare the students, make them fit for the dangers they'll face outside school walls. The mages coming out of there aren't up to snuff. And Jarol!" Fathis snorted to indicate his opinion of Irlav Jarol.

"Don't remind me of him! He always kept a list of all my ill deeds on his person so it would be handy to add to. He even slept with it. It was quite large. Whenever I got in trouble he would reach inside his robe and pull it out. Everyone thought he was extremely well endowed till they found out it was just a giant scroll filled with my ill deeds….are you okay Fathis?"

Fathis nearly choked laughing.

* * *

"He wrote me the whiniest letter, said you were biting other students on the neck claiming to be a vampire, do you remember getting in trouble for that?"

"We were all biting each other on the necks and saying that. Delphine took a chunk out of one boys neck by accident. She didn't get in trouble for it, but I did because Jarol caught me doing it."

"How did you learn about vampires then?"

"The majority of my time at the Arcane was spent confined in Hannibal's quarters for my ill deeds. I eventually got tired of pulling pranks on him…"

"Like what?"

"Short-sheeting his bed, switching his sugar and salt, creasing his loin cloths with potato starch…well, I only did that once. Please don't ever remind him of that one, Fathis. I think he's forgotten it. Anyway, I started reading his tomes. He has an excellent one on vampires, it's huge. It has everything about them, even the spells they use. Delphine and I memorized the love slave spell and tried to cast it on all the boys. It didn't work, though."

"Lucky for me, I'd have to slay the whole graduating class."

"Not the women. Did you know Hannibal is friends with an ancient vampire?"

"Yes. I've met him."

I turned in the saddle, staring bug eyed at Fathis. "I want to hear everything!"

* * *

"I can't tell you who it is, of course. But he is quite friendly and benign."

"What line is he from?"

"He is an Immortal."

"Oooh!" I breathed. "They are the rarest! Fathis this is exciting! Tell me everything."

I kept a constant chatter up to distract him from searching for Gils, and swished my tail in his face incessantly till I was sure he couldn't see where he was going. The whole time we rode I watched intensely for Gils, silently praying we wouldn't come across him.

Fathis did stop the horse and kiss me a few times. Although he seemingly enjoyed the kisses, his passion never roused from them, nor did mine in spite of all the new sensations he evoked. I quickly added praying Gils hadn't started me to the prayers for his safety.

* * *

********* Gils**

Gils' hope of patching things up with Maxical on the walk back to the Imperial City was shattered by the sight of Fathis Aren stepping through the gate. The suns rays glinted off his armor creating a halo effect around him. He looked every bit the heroic vision Gils was sure Maxical thought he was.

The timing couldn't have been worse. His fight with Maxical had been over Gils' lack of protection of her...and Aggie. In one punch Fathis covered both aspects just minutes after his arrival, and did it as smoothly as if he was brushing off a mosquito.

Dunmer instinctively know their rivals, Gils wasn't surprised Fathis had singled him out for the challenge. Had it been anyone but him Gils would have fought for her, but Maxical made it clear from the beginning that Fathis was her intended. Gils had to honor that unless she told him different.

Maxical said that if Fathis ever showed she would choose either to stay with him or keep her promise to Fathis. If that whole Crowhaven fiasco hadn't happened, Gils was sure she would have picked him.

Everything Maxical spoke of being romantic Fathis gave to her…including the Inn with a view of the beaches. That was Gils' own fault.

Maxical said outright that the truce was off, she wanted to get a hotel room together instead of going to Crowhaven. Everything he'd waited for since day one, bound to him for life…his. What idiot would have turned her down? What maggot got in his brain to push onward to Crowhaven with an offer like that made? She was right, it was obvious he had made Aggie a priority over her…but why? Why didn't he realize what he was doing at the time?

* * *

This wasn't the first time he had found himself losing something important over Aggie…and not knowing why. Walking off from the height of his musical career that meant everything to him…and never understanding how those decisions could have been made by him, but they were.

As if on cue Aggie showed up each time, just as he did today. Through the years Gils repeatedly wondered if Aggie had a way to control others thoughts and actions. The idea was always discarded as ridiculous, paranoid…until now. Maxical said these ancients had extraordinary powers. An expert like Hannibal might know if such control over another exists…and could be passed on to the offspring.

Gils' father had said the same thing. Everyone thought he was going senile, blaming a child for actions he obviously had done himself. He could barely tolerate Aggie, but changed his will to add Aggie as the primary heir, then denied he ever would have done that. That was just one of many incidents before he became ill. Neither Gils or his father had such episodes before Luktuv and Aggie came.

The superhuman strength…Owyn always said it was inherited from something, not someone…and Owyn said Luktuv had been murdered with poison. Gils' father had been green too. Aggie was there with both the nights they died.

Gils found something chillingly familiar between Aggie's delicate mental balance and Lord Lovidicus today.

* * *

Gils watched from the window of an abandoned house as Fathis scouted around, seeking him. At one point Fathis stared hard at the very window he was looking out of, coming to a full stop in front of the house. Gils backed from view, but Fathis continued staring…glaring.

Gils glanced around, the only escape if Fathis entered would be out that window. There was no doubt Fathis was seeking his death. Finally, after what seemed an interminable time Fathis moved on. Gils let out his breath loudly, not even realizing he had been holding it.

When Fathis and Maxical stepped out and headed for the main gate, Gils was surprised to see them carrying their packs. Fathis wasn't staying overnight with her? Why?

Maxical was glancing around nervously. She may have called an end to their relationship, but it was obvious she didn't want Fathis to kill him either. That may be reason to hope they could patch things between them.

Gils slid through the gate and followed them. To his shock they turned toward Crowhaven. He followed at a distance, keeping ducked low in the high grasses and brush. Maxical didn't want to come back here…she wouldn't have. Fathis must have insisted, but why?

* * *

When they went inside Gils climbed to the top of the enclosure, crouching on the highest parapet amongst the pieces of charred skeleton that littered the thin walkway...evidence of damage from Maxical's fire spell. With a pang Gils remembered how close they were still at that point, teasing her with the bony hand of the other skeleton.

The creaking of the door caught Gils by surprise, they hadn't been in there long at all! He honed his ears to catch their words as they emerged and mounted up. Drat Fathis speaking in Khajiit, Gils couldn't understand a word, only that they seemed in good charity with each other.

Gils balanced on crumbling wall of the parapet and watched them ride away, the horse picking its own path down the hillside from Crowhaven. Fathis pulled his horse to a stop at the bottom and kissed Maxical…that said it all.

With a strangled yell Gils picked up the charred skull of the skeleton and threw it as hard as he could, half hoping it would bean Fathis and end that kiss…even if it meant they would draw swords right afterward.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Truth Before Dying**

Gils ducked inside Crowhaven and crept along, feeling his way down the dark passageways. Maxical's spell would be handy right now, it would help to know if he was alone in here. The door to the vault creaked loudly as he pushed it open. Gils froze, listening. The air was still and heavy, eerily silent…where was Lord Lovidicus?

Sliding in quietly, he hadn't gone far before he got his answer. Pieces of Lord Lovidicus's body were everywhere. Gils grabbed several candles from the sconces and bunched them together in one hand for more light, but the vastness of the room dwarfed even that.

Just ahead, dimly lit by intermittent sconces appeared to be bookcases. Gils moved toward them, but then realized they were up on a balcony. He felt around till he found stairs leading up. At the top of the stairs was a corridor, both walls lined with bookshelves.

Grabbing several books, Gils ripped the pages out and crumpled them into a pile. He tipped the candles in his hand, dripping a waxy trail over the heap as he lit the top page. It ignited rapidly. The flames following the trails of wax made a hissing sound that sent a chill down Gils' back. He gave an involuntary shiver. It was the same sound the vampires had made before dying. He glanced around, beginning to feel nervous about being here.

The tinder dry paper caught up all at once with a loud 'poof'. Gils jumped back in surprise and slid on something. Vomit, probably Maxical's…and another piece of Lord Lovidicus.

* * *

A thin trail of blood wound across the balcony and disappeared in a darkened alcove. Gils followed it, not even sure why he did. He hesitated at the yawning mouth of blackness before extending his handful of candles into it.

With a shouted curse Gils jumped back, falling backwards over a wooden chest on the floor. He scrambled up and shot across the balcony toward the fire, stumbling several times in his headlong charge. Gils pushed his back against the corner of the wall behind the roaring fire and doubled over, retching and heaving as if to vomit but none came.

The horror of that sight felt etched into him, he may never be free of that memory…the demented face of Lord Lovidicus…fangs like boar tusks curving out of that twisted mouth…his severed head piked on Aggie's sword. Aggie had killed his own father. Not just killed him, tore him to pieces.

Dear gods, Maxical and Owyn were right. Aggie was insane! Gils fell back against the wall, feeling as if the floor rocked under him. He let Maxical spend time alone with Aggie…told her Aggie needed his protection…and he was capable of this? Oh dear gods what had he done?

* * *

Flames began shooting up the side of one set of shelves across from him, catching it on fire. It illuminated that section of the vault, even the ceiling. As if drawn, Gils looked up. As far up as the eye could see on the walls…even on the ceiling in places…were sprays of blood.

With a shudder Gils realized what had been so strange about the pieces of Lord Lovidicus's body…there was no blood around them, no blood except that one thin trail that led him to that horrible sight in the alcove…as if it were a path meant to be followed by someone. But who? Himself?

As soon as the thought hit, Gils knew beyond a doubt it was for himself that trail was left. But why? _His sword._

Sparks from the fire were popping and crackling. Gils had to move to keep from being burned. Before he could take a step, a roaring sound came from the wall beside him. That whole row of bookcases was blazing now, the tinder dry books exploding and shooting sparks as they caught up. Flames roared across the corridor from both sides, completely blocking the exit. Gils hurried toward the other end of the balcony, looking for any exit that would help him escape the fire that was rapidly spreading toward him as furniture and wall hangings began catching fire.

The candles were gone, he must have dropped them. Gils was glancing around for a way off the balcony when the alcove caught his eye. Of their own volition his feet brought him to the edge of its once dark chasm, his arm stretched forward…reaching in for Aggie's sword.

* * *

The blazing vault now lit the alcove, his hand was almost touching the blood crusted hilt…just inches from the leering face frozen in its death mask. Firelight flickered across the gleaming fangs and glittering eyes, giving the impression the severed head still lived.

_What are you waiting for? Get the sword, it's Aggies, he'll want it back. Hurry before the fire spreads here…_

Gils forced his hand down. What was he doing? The vault burning to the ground around him, he may be trapped in here…reaching to touch something that made his stomach churn…for Aggie! Why?

Aggie kept adding more secrets that had to be covered so people would think he was normal…Gils had given up his life without even knowing why, everything he cared about…gone. His music, family, love…there was nothing left. What now? Would Aggie kill him like he did his own parents? Gils' father…

Unbidden memories of his own father's death came, the green tint…the mortician had given him an odd look, Gils never knew why…till now. Had he been protecting his father's killer all these years?

_Just get the sword, you know you're going to…just do it. _

Gils hand drew closer to the hilt. Why was he doing this? He didn't want to! Was it Aggie making him do it? It couldn't be, he was in jail.

* * *

Maxical said the vampire disease was spread through the blood. The sword hilt was covered in it. Gils looked down at his hands, they were raw with scratches and cuts from feeling his way in the dark. He drew his hands back quickly.

Scenes flashed before his eyes…Aggie as a sickly baby who always seemed to be barely clinging to life…Gils had to come in off the road touring with his band to care for him. The parents said he was only healthy and happy when Gils was there…then they were both suddenly taken ill. Aggie couldn't have been two years old then, an infant. Too young for manipulation, that couldn't have been an act. But if he inherited superhuman strength, wouldn't he have had it then?

Gils was called in from a road trip again, told bullies were picking on Aggie for his blue coloring. Gils had to teach him to fight, protect himself. Yet…Gils remembered seeing Aggie barehanded at seven years old dismantling the shed because something he wanted was in it. He had the super strength even then…so why did Gils have to give up his music to train him? It was another one of those decisions he never would have made…but did.

Gils started to reach for the sword again. He wouldn't do that. It had to be Aggie. Gils forced his hand back down.

* * *

The flames behind him suddenly roared and reflected in the glassy stare of Lord Lovidicus's eyes. A loud crash sounded behind him and something smashed against his leg. Gils spun around. He was sealed into the alcove by a wall of flames.

The smell of the oil used in lamps filled the air and he heard a footfall. Behind the flames was the shape of a large man…Aggie.

"You're right Gils, it's me. Where's that [censored] Maxical. She should be here with you."

"We split up. Why should she be here?"

"Toss me that sword Gils, I need it."

"It's diseased, Aggie. It'll make you sick."

"That's my sword, Gils. Everyone looks for it when I fight in the Arena. You're right there, won't you get it for me big brother?" Aggie's voice was wheedling, needling something in Gils.

And then Gils felt it, the pressure to do Aggie's will…his arm reached toward the sword as if of its own volition.

Dear gods, it had been Aggie all along…some kind of mind control. Gils drew on every bit of willpower he had and fought against it.

* * *

"Our hands are cut, Aggie. We can't touch that sword. I'll buy you a new one when we get out of here."

"No, I want that one. Your father gave that to me."

"My father! You never told me that before…"

Gils felt like the floor rock under his feet. He had come home…from the yard he heard Aggie yelling, cursing Gils' father. Gils ran to his fathers room…Aggie wanted the sword. His father was clutching it feebly in shaking hands, refusing to give it. He died later that night. Aggie produced that sword his first fight at the Arena and told Gils he bought it from Haki. Dear gods, Aggie really had killed Gils' father…dear gods.

"I told you. He gave you the bow and me the sword. He told my mother too."

"I can't ask her now, can I?" Gils was gauging Aggie's voice position to either aim a hit or plan an escape.

"No. Hurry Gils, I don't want the sword to burn up in the fire."

"Aggie, when you fight vampires you catch their disease…it's spread by blood. You need to hurry to Anvil, go straight to the healer so they can cure you before you become like him."

"Like…who…Gils?"

* * *

"Like Lord Lovidicus. You can't help what he was Aggie. It's not your fault."

"I don't trust you with my secrets anymore, Gils. You told that [censored] everything, now all Cyrodiil knows. She was supposed to be with you."

"Why, you killing me?"

"Both of you. She'll get hers."

"Then come get your sword yourself. I'm not touching it. It'll burn with me."

While Agronak roared curses, Gils looked around quickly. Everything was covered in blood, he dared not touch anything. The small dresser nestled in the alcove was beginning to burn. Gils slid the lowest drawer out using his toe…loincloths, but they'd have to do. He grabbed two, covering his hands with them and jerked the sword out of the severed head. He tucked his father's sword behind the back of the drawer, then eased the drawer closed. Steeling himself, Gils picked up the severed head.

"I'm sorry Aggie. That was mean. Forgive me?"

Agronak's curses gave away his location.

"Here, here's the sword." Gils threw the severed head of Lord Lovidicus at the last place he heard Aggie's voice and then dove through the flames in the opposite direction.

Agronak's roars echoed behind him as Gils shot to the end of the balcony. It dead-ended. Aggie was coming after him like a raging minotaur. Gils leaped over the railing and hung on by one hand…it was a long drop.

* * *

Agronak's fist smashed down on Gils hand. With a strangled bellow of pain Gils' crushed hand slipped off the railing and he felt himself falling. He landed with an involuntary scream as both ankles shattered. Maxical's ring could not be pumped, his finger was nearly severed.

He had to get out of here. Biting back any cries of pain Gils crawled on his knees and elbows, his feet dragging limply behind him.

He pulled himself through the door to the vault and pushed it shut behind him. Aggie had the key. With his one good hand Gils jerked his pack open and grabbed the first thing his hand fell on, a pair of steel greaves. With all his strength he wedged them tightly under the door. Gils cried out as his crushed hand bumped against the pack when he pulled it back on.

The first breath of night air in his lungs as he crawled out the door was the first hope Gils had that he may survive this. Aggie would go straight to Anvil looking for him. Gils had seen some white structures to the south, but there was a sheer cliff there. He tried to see in the dark which area of the hillside was cliffs and which was sloped. The west seemed the only way that wasn't a sheer drop. Gils threw himself into a roll down the slope.

* * *

Suddenly he was freefalling through the air. He landed with a huge splash and water covered over him before he could get his breath.

His pack was still full of armor to sell, sinking him like a stone to the bottom. Gils struggled to swim but the weight of the pack held him at the bottom. His air was gone.

He pulled his dagger from its sheath and cut the straps of the pack, feeling relief as it fell from him. He still couldn't push off the bottom to reach the surface, not with the shattered ankles. One foot hurt less, he had to take the chance. Gritting his teeth, Gils tried to push off the bottom. Pain shot through him causing his mouth to open in a yell involuntarily. He began choking as water flooded into his lungs. The dagger slipped from his hands and sank to the bottom as he fought with flailing arms to reach the surface. Each choke brought another flood of water into his lungs.

What looked like stars from the night sky swirled in front of him, creating a tunnel of light in the dark void that had taken over Gils' vision.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Ode To Marie Regina Palielle**

The horse reared up as we approached a thicket of trees, almost unseating me. Fathis dropped the reins and leaped off quickly, casting a shield spell over both me and the horse. A bellowing roar was the only warning before a minotaur charged from the thick overgrowth. Fathis rapid-fired so many lightning spells into it that it died standing up between steps towards us. It crumpled forward in a heap, the smell of its burning hair overcoming me.

Fathis saw my ill expression and hurried over. "Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, there is naught to fear now, it is dead. I will never let that happen to you."

The minotaur attack that killed my parents was on this same stretch of road. I've never remembered it, and don't recall ever having nightmares as a child about it. But Fathis was convinced I suffered trauma from seeing it charging us…till I began vomiting from the smell of burning minotaur hair.

Castle Skingrad was closer to us than Skingrad proper, and I was vomiting on his horse. Fathis brought me to the castle to recuperate.

"You'll recognize the healer in Skingrad, she was at the Arcane with you. Do you remember Marie Palielle?"

"The girl that stalked Hannibal till he began sending Irlav Jarol in his stead every time she needed healing?"

"Ahem. Er…yes, I believe that was her. Here is Hal-Liurz, she will care for you while I conduct business with the Count."

* * *

An Argonian woman with breasts that looked like two giant pillows stuck on her chest was waddling down the stairs.

"Dear gods…is that…her breasts? If she stood in the parapet she could use them as beacons to draw ships in from the Eltheric."

Fathis snorted loudly, then barked out a laugh. He began choking as he fought to stifle his laughter before she was close enough to hear. I whacked him on the back, but when he left for the Lords Manor his choking could still be heard echoing through the hall.

"Oh my poor dear girl! Fathis told us everything, what a fright you must have had! My name is Hal-Liurz. Now you just let me make you comfortable till Marie arrives …"

She insisted I recover in a guest room, helping me bathe and tucking me between soft cotton sheets while my armor and clothing were taken to be cleaned.

"Now then, just let me comfort you from your scare dear…"

Hal-Liurz sat down on the bed beside me and cradled my head on her gynormous bosom. After everything that had happened in the past two days…I needed the comfort. Almost as soon as my cheek made its first bounce on her soft cushiony mountains I found myself exhausted and near tears.

"There, there dear…"

She rocked back and forth, which got her breasts rolling in a motion somewhat like what sailors must experience in huge ocean swells. I doubt it was good for my pukey stomach, but she was so kind I was hesitant to stop her in case it may hurt her feelings.

* * *

When Marie arrived she waited until Hal-Liurz slipped from the room, then exerted herself to wrangle information about Hannibal from me in what I'm sure she hoped was a subtle manner.

"You live in the Imperial City, don't you? That is so near to the Arcane…do you go visit it often? I've wondered how Arch Mage Traven fares…"

"Hannibal? Oh, he's fine. So, do you just give a potion for the nausea? I'm feeling pretty queasy."

"Hannibal! You must see him frequently to be on a first name basis with him…"

"Oh! Er…well, yes. I'm an Arena fighter, he is there frequently healing someone. So, I've been puking a lot…"

"He is such an attractive man…he probably has a surfeit of females hounding him for favors…have you noticed any women around him?"

"Say, could you treat me while you're here?"

"But women, have you seen any with him? What about at the Arena, does he treat women there?"

* * *

"No…well, I'm the only female on the Blue team. Here, let me just look in your bag for a potion."

"So, has…Hannibal ever had to treat you since you left the Arcane?"

"Er…yes."

"Aren't his hands just perfect for healing? Gentle, yet firm…soft… What did he treat on you?"

"Both of my shoulders and…"

"Your shoulders? You kept your chest covered, though…right?"

"Er…I guess…yes."

"And? What else did he treat on you?"

"Er…well…I was impaled through the abdomen once…"

"Your abdomen! How low on the abdomen are you talking about? You didn't lay on his table…disrobed…did you?"

"Er…no…er. Oh, I'm remembering it wrong. Oh yeah, it was my leg, not my abdomen. Hey! Is this for nausea?"

Marie barely glanced at the bottle. "Yeah, that's the right stuff. So how high up on your leg was it? Hannibal wasn't able to see your…"

"No! It was all the way down on my toe, I forgot. That's what I meant to say."

* * *

Marie eyed me suspiciously. "Your toe? How can you confuse your toe with your leg or your abdomen?"

"I slept through all my anatomy classes. OH! Hal-Liurz! I'm so glad you're back! I…need more comforting…" I gave her a desperate plea with my eyes.

She took the hint and routed Marie. I heaved a sigh of relief that I hadn't mentioned Hannibal's gynecological exam. Marie would have shaken me like a bulldog does a rag till every detail spouted out of me.

The potion calmed my stomach, but my eyelids felt very heavy and I became extremely drowsy almost immediately. Hal-Liurz picked up the empty bottle.

"This isn't for nausea, this could knock out a horse…uh oh."

My last vision as I fell heavily into a drugged stupor was Hal-Liurz's breasts leaned over my face watching me.

It was over four hours later when I awoke disoriented. The air in the room was thick with a whopping amount of testosterone, so dense it was hard to breathe. A strong odor wafted from some grounds in an empty coffee cup sitting on the bureau by the bed. I reached one finger in and touched the grounds. What was that stuff?

The aroma of a really good men's cologne tingled my nose, creating almost a hunger. I took several deep whiffs as I glanced around the room trying to get oriented.

There was a concentration of it on my palm. I sniffed my hand, eying Hal-Liurz. No…it wasn't her.

"There was a man in here, who was it Hal-Liurz?"

* * *

"The Count always visits his guests, I'm sorry you were asleep and missed his visit."

"He sure smells good. How embarrassing that he saw me sleeping though. I hope my mouth wasn't gaped or drooling, or I didn't snore or anything."

Hal-Liurz laughed. "Did you see the portrait of him in the Great Hall?"

"I saw an old one, he was quite handsome in it. I must have missed the Countess's though."

"There isn't one. She passed away three years ago after a very long illness."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope you'll convey my condolences to him, along with my thanks for the wonderful hospitality."

"No condolences are needed now, he put away his mourning long since. He's been ready to seek a mate…alas, the running of County Skingrad keeps him too busy."

"He should stand in the parapet when the wind is blowing from the west, every woman in Skingrad will be beating his door down if they smell him."

Hal-Liurz doubled over to laugh, but the weight of those giant melons set her off balance, nearly pitching her to the floor. I watched fascinated as her breasts heaved in laughter, wondering if they would burst through her dress.

* * *

"That scent he wears is…quite delicious. Do you know the name of it? I may talk Fathis into wearing it."

"That cologne is a special blend made just for the Count by an alchemist in the Imperial City."

"That's where I live! I wonder if she takes bribes?"

Hal-Liurz doubled over again, gripping the bureau by the bed to keep from tumbling this time.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Not that kind." I pointed to the stinky grounds by my bed.

"No, you can't have that. That's Hist tea. It doesn't bother Argonian's to drink it, but would make you quite ill. Now then…tell me a little about yourself…"

This certainly was a different experience than going to Castle Bravil with Fathis was. I watched Hal-Liurz bundling around making me a cup of tea. Argonians are supposed to be good swimmers, but I doubt she would ever be able to go below the surface with those floatation devices billowing out of her chest. Still, she was probably the kindest person I ever met.

"Now you come back and see us again, you are welcome anytime." She hugged me goodbye when Fathis and I took our leave.

* * *

********* Janus Hassildor**

Janus pushed the door open quietly. Hal-Liurz was rocking slowly, her mind totally rapt with the embroidery she was doing on a piece of fine linen. And there she was, the fiance' of Fathis. The risk had been well worth the possible sanctions by the Mages Guild had he been caught putting their liaison under spell.

The scent in the room was overwhelming…virgin blood. One would expect its aroma to be more delicate than that of a flower, a rarity to capture in one's nose as it wafts among what should be in comparison the heavy cloying stench of roses…but no. Purity shouts its presence louder than the sounds of any battle…demanding attention. Its call so powerful there is no denying it. Instead you become a slave to it, as necessary to obey as breathing.

Primal instincts borne by the inheritance of the Dark Gift came alive with instant recognition as if it were the greeting of a long lost lover, familiar even on first breath.

Janus had barely been able to hear the words as Fathis prattled on about Lovidicus and his fate. It took every bit of willpower not to silence that blabbering because it was interfering with the sound of that blood so pure rushing through the vein in her neck…creating a song sweeter than any Dibella ever dreamed. Good gods he wished the man would hush. But he would take no chances by casting any more spells on Fathis, not with everything within hand's grasp…

* * *

"I must take care of a few things, will you excuse me? Please…make yourself comfortable." Janus hurried out, signaling his bodyguard to miss-direct Fathis should he leave the suite.

He felt giddy as he hurried to the guest quarters, like a child who has been given a long awaited gift. His plan was unfolding with the precision of an assassin's mission, everything falling into place…yet appearing random. And here she lay, her neck exposed as if daring him to break free from the shackles that kept his nature at bay…taunting him to take her. _Dear gods. _

Decades of smothering his nature crumbled before that scent, the vampire that lay dormant so long rose up inside him…he was stunned by the voracity of it.

His fangs were fully engorged and hardened before they tore through the membranes of his gums like the taking of a hymen. Juices trickled from the sharp points before the gleaming ivory erections extended fully, sending rivulets of fire down his throat and leaving a trail of explosions and euphoria in their path. Nerves came alive, tingling with heat. Testosterone and adrenalin flooded into his system bringing an arousal such as he had never known. His heart pounded till his own blood rushing sounded like thunder roaring in his ears.

* * *

As if a plateau was reached powers began channeling to the senses, heightening each in turn. Hearing so acute…honed. The faint sound of her breaths, the beating of her heart…the rushing of blood in her veins…magnified till the volume of it was deafening. Sounds not of her faded into non-existence.

The room darkened till it was pitch black; his vision became thermal, only showing the glowing red channels of her veins pulsing, the thickest like a river in her neck making a deep throbbing…calling him to come near…begging him to taste its sweetness.

His fangs dripped a steady stream of red wine-like juices down his chin and neck now. His heart felt like it would pound out of his chest. She became a crescendo of intense sounds…her heartbeat was earsplitting booms, her blood deafening as it roared through her…the need to silence her was driving him to madness.

He must regain control quickly…couldn't attack a guest in the castle…one heartbeat more and he would be savoring…_dear gods…_

A movement from Hal-Liurz startled him, reminding him of her presence. With relief he realized the dark cowl he wore kept his blood lust hidden, and the disturbance gave him a desperately needed measure of control.

Janus signaled her to leave him alone with the girl. He slid down into the rocking chair and stretched his legs out straight, inhaling deeply as he lay his head back against the flat pillow tied there. There could be no drug as intoxicating as that scent…overpowering in its demand he act.


	55. Chapter 55

** There is a cameo mention of Rumpleteasza in this chapter!

**Chapter 55: Janus Hassildor**

********* Janus Hassildor**

The rank odor of Hist wafted toward Janus from a coffee cup resting on the bureau beside the bed where Maxical lay sleeping. Only the grounds remained of what had been Hal-Liurz's Hist leaf tea, how she could drink that horrible stuff…but that stench would distract his mind enough to garner desperately needed control over the vampire.

Straining for every ounce of willpower through swimming senses he leaned over the arm of the rocker, his arm extended to grab the cup. A creaking groan was ignored till it was followed by the sound of fracturing wood and the rocking chair suddenly tipping to one side. Janus made a wild grab for the down mattress to keep from being pitched over.

The Khajiit made a scowling face at the disturbance of her sleep, then stretched as if she would waken. Janus froze in that position, not daring to move or breathe lest it wake her further. She would be frightened to find a man in a cowl by her bedside….

* * *

He rapidly cast a sleep spell onto the girl as she began to sit up. She seemed to hesitate in a half-sitting position, swaying a bit. Janus cast the spell again. As if in slow motion she tumbled forward, the sheet sliding from her…_dear gods, she was unclothed_. Her cheek landed close to where he still clutched the mattress, and immediately her nose and whiskers began wiggling as if catching a scent. They tickled his hand as she whiffed it.

Janus was rigidly tense, ready with a spell in his other hand to stop her if she made an outcry. Instead she cradled his hand in hers, rubbing her nose and cheek across it several times inhaling deeply. A loud purring sound seemed to be coming from somewhere inside her. Finally she lay still, her breathing leveled out. She was in a deep slumber again, but the purring continued. Janus exhaled with relief, but didn't want to chance moving his hand.

The purring was strange to hear, but pleasant…her hand and cheek were soft and warm touching him. A familiar ache rose in him, the need for a spouse, companionship…dear gods, sex.

The number of women seeking marriage with ancient vampires can be numbered at zero - no, one. That stinking Glenmoril witch that tried to lay him down nearly atop Rona's body. Janus would rather mate with sheep like Gaston Surilie before he'd touch that filthy…but wait!

The sudden realization struck him so forcibly that he almost leaped up from the tipsy rocking chair. The pink eyes and fangs would be gone for at least a day once he fed on this Khajiit! It would be the perfect time to seek a mate!

* * *

But…would one day be enough time to meet someone and develop a rapport? It may be best not to chance taking the Khajiit till he at least had someone in mind, found out if they reciprocated interest…that would be the best plan. Spend a few days wearing the cowl while he scouted…

Once again a thought struck him with such force that he had to restrain himself from leaping out of the chair. That music festival would be the perfect place! Ideal! A large number of women gathered in one spot, it would be like fishing in a barrel! Just browse through selecting those that caught his interest!

Once he chose…then feed on Maxical so he could remove the cowl. Admittedly the courtship would have to be hurried…he'd have to sweep her off her feet quickly before the effects of Clavicus Vile's gift wore off and the fangs and pink eyes returned.

His excitement grew as Janus began visualizing what qualities he would look for in the next Countess. Visions of chesty blondes with seductive smiles floated through his mind…no, the citizens of Skingrad would balk at something like that.

Maybe someone like Rumpleteasza Goldwine. She was legal age now, and had grown into a real beauty. A marriage between the two Counties…Janus's reverie was brought up short.

Who the hell was this Gils Maxical was dreaming of? Janus honed in on her thoughts…good gods, she'd been sneaking around behind Fathis's back…cheating on him!

Dear gods, all these risks Janus had taken would have been for naught! Thank goodness Fathis extracted a vow of fidelity from her, Janus didn't have a spell on this Gils person to keep his sword inactive like he had on Fathis.

* * *

Janus leaned back to see the embroidery Hal-Liurz had been working on, when the Hist grounds in the bottom of the coffee cup caught his eye…such an odd pattern, yet…somehow familiar. A strong feeling that it was something he should be remembering overtook him…almost foreboding.

Hal firmly believed in them as forecasters of things to come, swearing they were never wrong. Janus had the eerie feeling this pattern was trying to tell him something.

He forced his mind back on the embroidery, grabbing it and turning back around. With a sinking feeling he realized it was a wedding proclamation, silver bells and birds with ribbons in their mouths. The name Maxical was stitched on one of the ribbons. …_made for a wedding that won't take place_.

The door opened and Hal slid soundlessly back into the room, her eyes immediately falling to his arm stretched to the bed, the girl cuddled up over his hand…the upper half of her still exposed. Hal gave him a glowing smile, beaming like a playwright that is seeing her work come to fruition.

…surely she doesn't think…oh no.

Just then Janus's eyes fell to the other name stitched on the embroidery, his own name. Holding the embroidery up in his one free hand, Janus raised his middle finger and used it to point at his name on the embroidery. Hal just smiled and nodded. _Oh no. _

He couldn't tell Hal his plans. She knew he was a vampire and loved him…but she would never understand what he was about to do, especially since she had obviously become attached to the girl already.

* * *

Janus waved Hal over and slid his hand out from below the girl's, leaving the room quickly before Maxical awoke and saw him. He had to prepare for his trip.

This plan could not be more perfect. A vampire attack in the Imperial City would never be connected to himself. If questions ever arose Arch Mage Traven would verify he never left his castle…and Fathis would swear to that, even if he brought the girl to Janus himself.

Putting Fathis under his power had been spur of the moment…in his upset over some armor a girl sold, Fathis forgot to protect himself against magic before coming to the castle. On reading his mind Janus discovered the girl was promised to Fathis…a virgin. Before he could think better of it Janus had cast the spell, not even having a plan at the time…only that Fathis's sword be unable to raise when with her so she remain a virgin; and that Fathis trust Janus, even with the girl. As an afterthought Janus thought it best Fathis stay away from Maxical so the spell wouldn't be discovered…or removed. That was how it began.

For months Janus did nothing, waiting for an outcry that never came. Using powers against the liaison for the Mages Guild would be considered an attack. Over fifty years of good relations with them would end in sanctions being brought against him, and that would mean exposure of his nature to the Palace.

Not just the forfeit of his position as Count Skingrad was at stake, Uriel Septim placed a bounty on vampires in Cyrodiil. Clavicus Vile's gift of anonymity to vampires is only received if they feed. If caught feeding it is a crime, if caught with fangs and pink eyes you are put to death. Being immortal…that would mean an eternity in a dungeon when they found death was not an option.

Nothing had ever been worth the risk of leaving the isolation of his castle before. Now…the scent of that pure blood in his nostrils made taking risks imperative, and any conscience was pushed aside in the desire to taste that sweetness.

* * *

Janus gapped the window, and in spite of the burning sun he stood near the aperture to breathe in the aroma as Maxical and Fathis departed the castle. That song created by her blood racing through the veins of her neck could still be heard clearly. He could track her anywhere by that sound, she could never get far enough away that he could not find her.

Janus remained in the aperture and tried inhaling deeply when her scent became faint. Instead an offensive vibration of odor blowing from the west filled his nostrils. Lovidicus…no. It couldn't be him, Fathis said he was dead. Lovidicus must have actually made one before dying. Fighting would only pass on the disease, not the ancient line.

A green vampire could come in very handy. He wouldn't have a full grasp on his powers, his scenting wouldn't be developed yet. Few but thieves or assassins understood the stealth required to slip unobtrusively about. New vampires usually tried to continue their lives; going to work, visiting friends…being seen stumbling around publicly he would be the first one blamed when the Khajiit's body turned up.

Janus had just donned his cloak and cowl and was heading toward the door when Hal stopped him, holding up the embroidery with Maxical's and his name stitched.

"You are going for her now, right?"

"I'm going to the Imperial City and seek a mate. She is Fathis's fiance', remember?"

"She is the one Janus, your chosen mate. The Hist leaves have never been wrong, you'll know it when you meet her."

* * *

"I already had one spouse chosen for me, you know how that turned out. I plan to spend a little time choosing someone who suits me. Regardless who, I will not be alone when I return. Have the castle in readiness to receive a Mistress." Janus began walking briskly away.

"Ancients don't choose their mate, she is chosen for him. The homing instinct is placed at the time of your making, nothing is random. Go enjoy yourself looking, but meet with her before you choose. You'll see she is the one." Hal was waddling as fast as she could to keep up with him, panting heavily and tugging at his arm to slow him down.

Janus pushed the door open and started stepping out into the night air. "She belongs to Fathis. The people of Skingrad would never accept a Khajiit as their Countess."

"They wouldn't accept a vampire if they knew, either. You never leave the castle, she'd be in your lair with you always, your constant companion." Hal was dragging hard on his arm for support now, gasping from the effort of trying to keep up with him.

She made one last effort. "The desire for her blood will leave you once you claim her, Janus. That drive you're feeling is what brings you to the right one." Hal's voice rang out loudly.

To her obvious relief, Janus came to an abrupt halt. She propped one arm on the wall and clutched his arm with the other, gasping for breath.

"You…knew?" Janus asked quietly.

"I knew."

"But you left me alone with her, were you not worried?"

"The vampire brings you to her, it'll make you follow her. But it won't let you kill the chosen one. It takes the blood lust from you as soon as you decide. Just talk with her, tell her who you are, you'll see."

* * *

"Tell her I'm Count Skingrad?"

"No, the Immortal. She'll know…and still come willingly. You'll see, Janus. She's the one."

Hal couldn't expect him to tell anyone he was a vampire, it would be foolhardy.

Janus shook his head and hurried out, signaling his mounted guard.

"I need your horse."

Instead of turning toward the Imperial City Janus turned toward Anvil. He followed the scent of the new ancient to Crowhaven. The pieces of Lord Lovidicus were rotting everywhere around him. One whole end of the living quarters was gutted by fire. In a small alcove laying among the blackened remains was a badly burned Orc clutching a charred Elven sword. He was clinging to life by a thread.

Janus hesitated out of reach of that blade.

"Help me. I can't heal…I'm burned badly." The Orc's voice was wheedling, child-like.

"I'll heal you, but first we are going to have a talk." Janus cast a spell over him and read his mind.

* * *

Janus considered for a minute before healing Agronak.

He was no green vampire as Janus originally thought. True, he was new to actually being a vampire…but he was the son of Lovidicus. As such he had powers well established from birth…and knew well how to use them. He had been using them avidly to his benefit at least that long. Now that he was a full vampire those powers would be extraordinary.

The Orc was obviously unbalanced. That may render mind control over him unreliable…he could be dangerous and unpredictable.

It may be best to just leave without healing the Orc. Still, with the Orc blundering around it would draw blame for the Khajiit's death onto him…


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Countess Millona Umbranox**

********* Fathis**

"Fathis! What are you doing here at this time of night? Has something happened to Maxical?" Hannibal pulled himself out of bed.

"I need a full physical exam Traven, the works. Check for everything, take blood samples, whatever you need to do. Oh, and give me a shot of that vitamin concoction you make too."

"At this time of night? What's wrong? What symptoms are you having?"

"Nae Traven, I'll not say. Just look for everything till you find something that isn't right. This is one thing I'll discuss with no one, not even you."

* * *

********* Janus - The next day**

The Merchants Inn was booked solid well in advance for the music festival. Janus raised his bribe to 300 Septims before the innkeeper would even consider bumping any of the reservations.

The innkeeper pocketed the Septims and began scanning the list to determine who was the best candidate to juggle. The sound of the outer door opening distracted him. He glanced up and hailed the guests.

"Fathis! Hannibal! Good to see you…"

Janus cast chameleon instantly, hoping they hadn't caught sight of him.

The innkeeper looked around. "Where did he go? He was just here a minute ago…"

"Did you lose a customer?" Fathis smiled, sliding a silver longsword across the top of the desk. "This is for you Velus. I was just in Anvil and saw a little shop called 'The Peacemakers'. Remember what you said the other day about needing a 'peacemaker' with all the tourists coming for the music festival? I had him engrave it for you…"

"Synchronicity. That's what it's called when meaningful coincidences occur, you'll probably need it then." Hannibal cuffed Velus on the shoulder. "Here's a bottle of that ginger root drink for your upset stomach. I always make it for the students, they swear by it."

* * *

"Thanks Hannibal. Fathis, this is beautiful! Look at the engraving, 'Velus' Peacemaker'! That was really the name of the shop? I'm going to lean this on the wall behind the counter in plain view so the tourists will know not to bring their trouble here. Thank you, Fathis. Here, take a bottle of my best brandy on the house."

"It was nothing. Like Traven said, coincidence. Had to act on it." Fathis thanked him for the brandy.

"Karma. When a deed…" Hannibal began.

"Traven, if you keep prosing on I will revoke the invitation to stay." Fathis snapped.

Velus shook his head and grinned, carefully laying the sword on a shelf behind the bar so it could be seen; then hurried to the front, standing in different places and admiring the sword.

"Beautiful! Just look at that shine!" Velus moved to another spot, nearly bumping into Janus who was still in chameleon.

Janus moved quickly out of his way. With Hannibal here it wouldn't be safe to remain. Janus reluctantly left his 300 Septims worth of bribe behind. Everything was in his grasp now, it wouldn't do to take chances at this stage of the game. He walked out as Velus was buffing the fingerprints off his new sword.

* * *

********* Gils - Yes, Gils!**

A tunnel of light beckoned Gils from the dark void that surrounded it. At the end of the tunnel…movement. A female voice. Maxical? No, who was she? Her face swam into view.

"Feeling better now?"

"Where…?"

"This is the Chapel of Dibella. I'm the healer here. You were in quite bad shape. My name is Laralthir."

"How long…"

"You've been here two days. You almost didn't make it."

"I've been exposed…vampires. Did you cure it?"

"Yes, of course. Pinarus said you are a famous singer, I guess we're not used to getting celebrities in our midst here. Unlike Countess Lump-ox, some of us have to work for a living."

"You sure I'm cured of that vampire stuff?"

"You think I can't do my job here? What, are you friends with Countess Millass?"

"No…I'm just scared, I don't want any scurvy disease."

"Oh. Sorry. She just chaps my buns with her hoity-toidy ways."

"Don't you mean hoity-toity? Er, never mind. What about my hand and ankles, are they okay?"

"Unlike Countess Humpmyass, I do my job. You got complaints?"

* * *

"No, no! Er…how did I get here?"

"Oh, Pinarus Inventius found you while he was out hunting. He is so…well anyway, he brought you right to me, because unlike Countess Mybona Isanox, he knows who gets things done right in this town. I got not even a thanks, but HE got a nice personal invitation to the castle for finding you…get my drift? Her husband has been gone 30 years, don't blame him for leaving if you get my…what are you doing?"

"I'm a fighter in the Arena, my boss will kill me if I'm late for work. You know how that goes. Well, it was nice to meet you, and thank you so much for healing me and saving my life. I am going to tell everyone what a good job you did and send them here for all their healing from now on. Thank you so much Laralthir. You are a wonderful healer."

Gils checked to see if his feet were facing front like they should be. He looked at his hand. "GAAAH ! Where is my ring?"

"Oh, well. Your hand was so swollen we nearly had to cut it off. Well, so I was kind of wearing it and pretending we were engaged. You know, just play acting. We can't all be like Countess Milliona Tampona and play all day. I get my fun where I find it…if you get my drift."

"That is my engagement ring, I don't want another woman touching it! Give it back this instant before I call Countess Gonnamillyourass if you don't give it back!"

* * *

"Geez, no need to get huffy. I saw your package, and if you ask me your fiance' is getting cheated. Here's your stupid ring." She reached between her breasts and pulled out a chain with the ring hanging off it.

"We can't all be Orc you know…TEE-HEE." Gils spun around. "Where's the other ring. This one wasn't on my engagement hand. Are you thieves here? I'll call the guards and have this place searched before you'll steal my engagement ring from me!"

"Settle down, it's right here. You guys with nothing below are always trying to put on a show. We healers aren't fooled by your type." She pulled the ring off her engagement finger, making a show of buffing it against her breast.

"Give it to me now! I'm going to the Countess and tell her how you usurp people's property around here!"

"Here, take it. You know they make potions for people like you, they add inches where nature shorted you. I suggest you get some before the wedding."

Gils tested the ring by sliding it on his finger. Whew! It was his ring from Maxical. Thank goodness. He limped over to the wash bowl and awkwardly scrubbed the rings, then tucked them into his small pocket.

* * *

Gils stopped in and thanked Pinarus Inventius. "I hear you pulled me from the grave…"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the action it's brought me with the ladies! I recognized you in town, but didn't want to look the rube coming up to you. I'll bet you get that a lot. You're Gils, right? The singer? As long as you're here…tell me what you think of this guitar. My wife almost killed me for spending so much on it, but listen to the tone." Pinarus handed Gils the guitar.

"I can't believe you remember me from singing, I haven't done it in…a long time. My hands are a little sore, your healer here…isn't what I'm used to."

"Oh, she's a nut!

"She seems to have a problem with the Countess."

"It's called jealousy. The Countess is hot. Her husband disappeared thirty years ago. Either she's doing the smithy or when her husband gets back Anvil will explode and sink into the sea."

"SPEW!"

"Hey, watch the guitar man."

"Sorry."

* * *

"If you have to go back to that healer, don't ever let her know you don't like anything she does or she'll insult your equipment in front of the whole town."

"She already did."

Pinarus's eyes lit up. "What did you say to make her mad?"

"She stole my rings. She was wearing one and had the other on a chain around her neck. Said she was pretending we were engaged, can you imagine?"

Pinarus laughed. "She'd be lucky if a dog would mount her leg. We've got some real pretty girls just moved into that Gweden Farm though. Why don't you come with me to the Flowing Bowl for a pint. My treat if you'll sing to draw the ladies in to us." Pinarus had lowered his voice and pointed his finger up to signal his wife was upstairs.

"I'm not in the market right now."

"The white Khajiit?"

Gils nodded.

"Talk to me, my good man. I can tell something is bothering you." Pinarus offered him a pint of stout.

Gils did, telling him about Maxical and their break-up after he failed in protecting her and gave her the impression Aggie came first. Then he showed Pinarus the rings Maxical had given him.

"She gave you those? You know how much these are worth? Especially this one, WHEEYU! You must have a tool like a mule, man!"

"SPEW! Not according to your healer. She said my fiance' should feel cheated."

"She said she would send my wife a sympathy card."

"SPEW!"

* * *

"Damn, man! You sprung a leak or something? I'm gonna quit wiping the table if you're just going to keep spraying on it!"

Gils choked.

Pinarus stood up and slapped him on the back. "You really messed up. There isn't a woman worth having that would stay with you if you don't protect her first. Everyone else has to come second, that's the way it should be. I saw her, she loves you. It was written all over her face. But you, you screwed up man. That Orc isn't even really kin to you. I can't imagine choosing someone you're not even kin to over someone you love. If it was me, I'd pick the Khajiit. You ever been with one, man? REEOW!" Pinarus made a sound that Gils assumed was supposed to be a cat meow, but actually sounded more like a pig squealing.

"I think it's too late anyway. The man who was her intended showed up 'Johnny-on-the-spot' and walked off with her."

"The rich Dunmer? One of the girls that works at the Inn said she heard them arguing in there. She couldn't understand the words, different language you know. But she heard both their tones of voices angry. They weren't in there making up the way you think."

Gils' head snapped up. "Seriously?"

"She's a reliable source, we kinda got a…thing going, you know?" Pinarus lowered his voice and pointed up at the ceiling.

"That's the first hope I've had since this whole fiasco started." Gils had a good idea exactly what that arguing had been about. Maxical may yet be unstarted. He exhaled in relief.

"I saw him challenge you out front at the gate. He'll be looking for your blood."

"He is. He scoured the town looking for me."

* * *

"I remember when you were singing, girls would line up to be next with you. I had to pull my girlfriend out of the line, she's my wife now. Hard to think of you staying with just one."

"Oh, I've got five on the side" Gils held his hand up.

Pinarus laughed. "Don't we all. So…I saved your life, do I get a free song from you?"

"Which one do you want?"

"The one that got me the most action at the concerts in the park you used to play."

"I think everyone got action on that song except the band. I saw more butts in the air than I care to remember on that one."

Pinarus laughed. "You probably saw mine a hundred times. Tell you what, if you ever play Anvil again I'll write a message on my [censored] so you'll know it's me."

"SPEW!"

"Damn, do I need to take you to the healer for that spraying? Say, I'll bet I get plenty of action just telling people you sat in my chair. I may have to send my wife to her mother for a while, the women will be wanting to sit where you did."

"If you don't lower your voice and your wife hears, the only action you'll get is that healer at the chapel removing the frying pan from your head."

"And then telling everyone my equipment don't measure up."

Gils choked.

Pinarus laughed, smacking him on the back. "Say, save that song till you're leaving and I'll get my wife down to hear it. It's her turn anyway."

"Pinarus, you need to live in the Imperial City, or I need to move to Anvil. If things don't work out with the Khajiit and I've lost her, I'm coming here and let you cheer me up."

"Deal! Although if you're back on the prowl, my wife is off limits."

"Deal."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Go Fish**

********* Gils**

"I've got something that drives women mad." Pinarus bowed his chest out.

"I'm afraid to ask, you may tell me."

"No, - well that does too. But I'm talking about this." Pinarus turned around and showed Gils how long his hair was. "I keep it tied back in a pony tail unless I'm doing my business."

"I'm going to laugh all the way to the Imperial City in spite of the fact my girlfriend dumped me and I've been crippled by your healer. I was surprised to see my feet facing the front when she was done."

"Everyone says Newheim the Portly used to be a good looking woman till Laralthir healed him."

"SPEW! I believe it. Your wife is going to kill you when she has to clean all this mess up I'm making."

"Here, let me refill that for you." Oh, before I forget, I got your pack and dagger for you."

"How did you find them?"

"I saw you in town earlier with your pack full, knew you had one. I figured you had to remove it or drown. I went back the next day to look for it. That's a real nice dagger. The sun glinted on it or I wouldn't have seen it. I stitched your straps back together, cleaned everything up and repaired it all. You selling any of that armor?"

"You can have whatever you like including my dagger for saving my life. I don't want to remember what I had to go through to get it, to be honest. It wasn't worth the trouble. The only thing I want is the bow, it was my fathers."

"Here, I restrung it for you and seasoned the wood."

* * *

"Pinarus, you're a good man. You take what you like of that armor." Gils reached over and shook his hand. "Say, you know any way I can get a horse ride to the Imperial City? I need to get back quick."

Pinarus scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Gils. "Take that to the stable. She'll take good care of you. I've thrown a little action her way." He lowered his voice and pointed at the ceiling, indicating his wife may hear.

Gils stood up.

"Hey, hold on there…you promised me a song." Pinarus grabbed a broom and pounded the tip of the shaft on the ceiling above him.

"ASTIA! GET YOUR [censored] DOWN HERE, WE GOT COMPANY!"

"SPEW!"

"BRING A TOWEL TO WIPE UP THE MESS HE'S MAKING!"

"While we're waiting, how much do you care to write correspondence? I'd like to keep in touch."

"You got it, man! I'll keep you filled in on what's going on around here. If Anvil blows sky high and comes down as little islands you can figure what happened without me writing it, but look for a note floating in a bottle."

"SPEW!"

"ASTIA! MAKE THAT TWO TOWELS!" Pinarus pounded again with the broom.

They exchanged business cards and then Gils started warming the guitar up.

Astia walked down the stairs stunned. "Is that…Gils?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to hire a maid if he comes to stay."

"SPEW!"

"Told you."

"I can't sing if you keep making me laugh."

* * *

"Alright, now make it good. My wife's turn doesn't come around too often…"

"SPEW!"

"Hey, watch the guitar!"

"Sorry. Quit making me laugh now."

* * *

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you._

* * *

Gils watched Astia's cheeks turn pink and her knees get rubbery. Her eyes glowed with desire as she looked at Pinarus. Maxical's words came back to Gils...she felt that way about him when he sang to her. He had to fix things with her. Pinarus had given him hope at least.

Gils finished the song and looked to see if Pinarus wanted another song.

Pinarus jerked the guitar out of his hands. "Get your gear and go while she's warmed up, this'll be better than the Countess. I'll write you."

"Thanks for saving my life…"

Pinarus shoved him out the door. Before Gils limped away he could hear their noisy lovemaking beginning and his mind went to Maxical and what they would have been doing right now if he hadn't screwed up. The urge to feel her in his arms was overwhelming.

* * *

Gils limped hurriedly to the stables. The white horse he rented was swift, and made the trip to the Imperial City in record time.

He nearly trampled what looked like a one legged man standing in the middle of the road when he reached Weye. Leaping off the horse, he hurried over and helped the man up.

"I'm sorry, man. Will you be alright? I wasn't watching…was going too fast. I have to get back to my fiance'…we had a fight. I've got to make up with her so we can get married. She gave me this ring, see it? I plan to get her one and ask her to marry me proper. We've said vows already, but…women like things done right."

"Well maybe we can help each other out on that." The man said, sticking out his hand. "You're Gils, right? My wife and I met at a concert you had in the arboretum near thirty years ago. Swore vows that same day after one of the songs. She's gone now, rest her soul. My name is Aelwin Merowald."

"Good to meet you Aelwin. I'm sorry about running you down. I fight at the Arena now, if you need to see a healer I'll pay."

"I've seen you fight, lad. You're good…but so are a lot. Never heard one could beat you singing though. What made you get out of music?"

"Er…It's a long story."

* * *

"You want a ring, right? Something…unique? How about this? You'll never see another like it. It's called the 'Jewel of the Rumare'. That stone…blue topaz, the color of the Rumare. Anyone wears this…they'll never drown. You help me with a little job, and I'll give it in payment."

"What kind of job?"

"You're smart to ask. Scales. Not just any, but those you only find here in the upper Rumare I need 'em. Can't get any with this leg. I see you're limping too, and your hand is busted. Maybe you're not the right one to ask, but I'm asking. What say you?"

"Can't drown with the ring on? You swear to that? I just barely survived drowning not days ago. And I don't have anything but this bow, no armor…"

"You can't wear armor to swim, lad. No wonder you nearly drowned. Aye, I'll swear to it. I've got a short sword you can borrow, but I'll need it back. I found this ring in the belly of a slaughterfish, you know."

* * *

"Inside? Er…did it eat…er…slaughterfish can bite that bad?"

"That bad? Look at my leg, lad." Aelwin raised his trouser leg. "That's why I'm not getting them myself, I can't."

"GAAAH! Slaughterfish did that?"

"Yep. A brood mother bit clean through my leg when I accidentally came up on her nesting. They don't like to be disturbed...now I can see that's got you scared, but don't you worry. I'll give you some tips that will keep you safe."

"Are these tips you learned after your leg got bit?"

"No! I've been a fisherman damn near all my life! I learned from my dear daddy, an' he learned from his."

"But you still got your leg bit off!"

"Well…accidents happen, lad. We just need to see none happen to you."

* * *

"Carry this basket of my lunch for me, lad. I'll call instructions to you while you're out there."

Aelwin pointed to a folding seat in his rowboat. "Here, lad. Set that up for me on this dock. …Well you have to unfold it, I can't sit in it like that!"

Aelwin plunked down into the seat and began digging in the basket. "You get out there and practice using that ring to swim. When you see a fish you give me a yell and I'll call instructions to you." Aelwin then proceeded to keep up a running commentary.

"You have to go under the water to see the fish, lad! …How do ye' expect to see them fish with your eyes shut? Open your eyes, lad!" Aelwin shouted from his perch on the dock, then muttered under his breath, "Oh gods, he's going to be killed."

"I heard that…" Gils called.

"Well what are you doing just standing there? You have to go in the water to fish, lad!"

"I'm praying to Vivec, who gives the gift of water breathing." Gils called.

"What the hell do you think the ring I give ye' to wear does? You don't need a god when ye' got that ring on!"

* * *

Memories of being stuck at the bottom of the Brena River flooded in on Gils till he struggled to breathe even standing with his head above the water. They say if you fall off a horse to get right back on, maybe it was the same with drowning…get right back in the water so the fear doesn't have a chance to settle in…

Taking a deep breath, Gils plunged his head below the surface of the water. He stayed in the shallow water, just squatted down so his head was below the surface. The first feeling of the water closing over his head sent a panic through him. Gils fought it off, forcing himself to stay under…holding his breath.

Aelwin's harangue could be heard underwater.

"Are you holding your breath? What good is that ring doing ye' if you're going to hold your breath? I thought you had some sense…"

Gils counted to ten, then took a tentative breath. What felt like hundreds of air bubbles filled his lungs. Straight oxygen, it gave almost a heady feeling…how did the ring do that? He breathed a few more times.

"What the hell are ye' doing now, lad? You expect the fish to come to you?"

Finally Gils felt confident enough with the breathing underwater. He took a tentative step toward the deep and slid over the edge of a drop off, sinking rapidly to the bottom. His initial panic eased as his lungs remained filled with air. There was a slight movement to his left, Gils turned his head and found himself looking straight into an open mouth full of jagged teeth.

* * *

"GAAAAH! Holy [censored]! Them mother [censored] are huge!" Gils' bellowing echoed off the bridge supports as he raced in leaping bounds to the shore.

Aelwin slapped his leg and doubled over laughing. "You shoulda' seen your face! What did you think they'd be an' be able to bite a man's leg off? You addled lad? Go back in and get it."

"You're going to call instructions to me, right?"

"Sure, just hurry before he moves on." Aelwin took an overly large bite of his sandwich and chewed it as Gils headed back into the water.

"HEEELP! Aelwin…tell me…GAAAH! Help me, Aelwin!"

"Mph gwa bu! Wu ba ya!" Aelwin shouted, flecks of sandwich spewing as he tried to speak.

Gils came barreling out yelling, a slaughterfish in hot pursuit. "I thought you said you were going to help me!"

"Gmph! Gmph!" Aelwin pointed behind Gils with the hand that wasn't holding the sandwich.

The slaughterfish had followed him onto the land, and was flopping towards him with its teeth gnashing.

"GAAAH!"

"Kmin gummy!"

"Oh." Gils drew the short sword out and pierced the underbelly of the huge fish.

* * *

Gils hurried into the Bloodworks. Owyn was up drinking brandy.

"Here Gils, have a wee Deoch an Dorus wi' me."

"Nae Owyn, one only. Where's Maxical?"

Owyn pointed to the bathing room.

"Thanks." Gils turned up the snifter and emptied it. He paused in front of the bathing room door and then tugged on it. It was deadbolted.

"Oh, she gave me this to give you." Owyn fiddled in his pockets and produced a note.

* * *

_Gils, Your things are back where you used to sleep. M._

* * *

"Did she bolt you out?"

Gils nodded.

"Well, you can go through Pork Chops cage…"

"Give me one more brandy Owyn."

Gils limped down the chute and entered Pork Chop's cage. He tried the door into the bathing area, but it was locked from the inside.

Gils put his face close to the door. "Maxical, you know I won't lay on my mat dirty. Please let me bathe, I won't bother you and I'll leave as soon as I'm finished, I promise."

No answer.

"Maxical please? …Maaaaxicaaal"

No answer. She always got weak-kneed from his singing…

* * *

_"Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you."_

* * *

Pork Chop began snorting loudly.

"PORK CHOP! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PORK CHOP, LEAVE ME ALONE! HEEEELP! PORK CHOP NO! HEEEELLLP!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Credits:

Unforgiven 2 - Metallica

* * *

*.*


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Never Make Promises You Don't Intend To Keep**

Gils never returned from Anvil, days have passed with no sign of him…no word. The thought occurred that he may not come back. It left me with a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. Worse, if Gils returns…living together but no longer a couple…the thought of seeing him with other women. That would be unbearable.

My mind knows Gils for a mistake, but my body is a huge vacuole that aches for him. I crave what we had as a lung craves air.

It feels like I'm hanging in a pending state. For the life of me I can't understand why Fathis would have me stay in the Bloodworks knowing Gils and I will be in here together…knowing our relationship was intimate. Is he testing the strength of my commitment to him? Why would he not just start me and assure himself of it?

I moved Gils mat and clothing back to the main area; had to do it for the sake of my own weakness that found me burying my nose in them, breathing in his scent.

It was past midnight when I heard the Bloodworks door open, some Pits calling greetings…and then Gils' voice. I was up in a flash pressing my ear to the bolted bathing room door, but couldn't make out the words. My stomach knotted up and it felt like acid was eating holes through it. This was it then. _Dear gods please don't let him be with another woman in front of me. _

* * *

********* Gils**

"You should have known better than to serenade Pork Chop, now he thinks you're courting him!" Owyn roared laughing.

"Real funny Owyn. I've got to talk to her."

"What the hell is going on between you two? Hell, she nearly ripped my head off for trying to keep you apart before you left, said she was calling the truce off!"

"She said that? I screwed everything up Owyn. Aggie showed up. I didn't handle it right. I could have straightened it out on the trip home if Fathis hadn't popped up."

"You idiot, you going to lose her over that crazy Orc?"

"Not if I can help it. Aggie was controlling my mind, Owyn. He's been doing it since he was a child and I never knew it."

"Mind control! You better come up with something better than that."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. Even being sickly as a child, he was faking it so I would give up my music. He was powerful even then…and manipulative. It was something like being hypnotized, I was doing his will without even knowing it…"

"When he was a child? No one is going to believe that crap!"

"I know, but it's the truth. You've known both me and him all these years…seen it happen with your own eyes. If you don't believe me, no one will. It's some power he was born with…from his father being an ancient vampire. You were right about his other half not being human, Owyn. Hannibal is an expert on ancients, ask him if they use mind control. Find out if they can read minds too, because Aggie could read mine."

"You're serious?"

* * *

"Dead serious. Aggie killed his father with his bare hands, even your stomach would be turning if you saw it. He planned to murder me and Maxical, and you were right about him murdering his mother…I got proof he murdered my father too. That Elven sword he always carries, he said Haki sold it to him. I believed him all these years. He admitted it was my father's. Those swords are generic, they all look alike. I never suspected. And my father was green when he died too, Owyn."

"All this was in the Courier…well, all except the mind control. They did a whole expose on it. They even printed excerpts from that vampire's journal, he was a nut! It had the evidence Agronak murdered his mother, and that he was suspected of murdering your father for that sword."

"Maxical gave the interview? How did she know about my father?"

"Hell no, she's been locked in the bathing room bawling like a calf since she got back. Fathis found the journal, he gave the interview. S'Jirra told Hassiri off record about your father being murdered for that sword, but he got Fathis to tell him on record and quoted her as 'A reliable source' to keep her name out of it. She tried to tell you that twenty years ago but you wouldn't listen."

"Why don't I remember that? Aggie…"

"Gils…why the hell are you still calling him Aggie? It sounds like you're talking about a toddler that needs protected, not a crazy murderer. If he can shred up an ancient vampire with his bare hands, he ain't no Aggie. I don't know what the hell he is, but it ain't that. If you're serious about being free of him, you need to break that habit. I know I don't want to hear it said in my Bloodworks anymore. And I'm telling you this, if you get in that Orc's corner after this I won't know you anymore. I'll throw you out of my Bloodworks for good."

"You won't have to worry about that, I think he died at Crowhaven."

* * *

"Dead! What crap you trying to pull on me?" Owyn's expression made it evident he didn't believe Gils. "I want to know what you are going to do, because I'm one second away from throwing you out of here."

"I want you to set my fight schedule back up on a three day rotation. I'll do the Cage Match too. I won't fight him, but I'm going for the Championship so my contract with you will be finished. Then I'm buying out Maxical's contract like Alix did for S'Jirra. I want to marry Maxical and move to Anvil."

"Now you're talking. You're a good man, Gils. Agronak is the only weak point you've ever had. Get rid of him and you could write your own ticket, music or the Arena."

"I do want to go back to my music. Aelwin, Pinarus and his wife…they recognized me, reminded me what my music meant to me…what it did for them. Maxical's been saying the same thing."

"Pork Chop was pretty excited by it."

"Don't remind me."

"Well you better hope Fathis didn't get as far with Maxical as you have. Count Terentius said he had to dig that moat to keep women from climbing the walls of the castle to sneak into Fathis's bedroom. The only one I've seen banging on your door is Horski."

"Thanks Owyn, I'm sure I'll have no trouble getting my game on after hearing that. You really know how to kill a buzz! Better fill my brandy again."

Gils limped over to the cabinet and held out his snifter.

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with your legs?"

"I almost died, and that nutty healer in Anvil…"

"Oh crap, you been touched by that butcher? Hell, I heard she turned some damn good-looking woman into a man by accident, Manheim the Flabby or something."

"Newheim the Portly?"

"Yeah, that's it…oh hell, look at your ankles! Get up on the fount…damn! YOUR HAND! What the hell did she do to it?"

"What about being exposed to vampires? She said she cured me…I'm worried now."

Owyn shot to his cabinet and pulled something out. "Drink this and pray to the gods it's not too late. I need to know exactly how long ago it was."

"I don't know, I was out of it for days."

"I better get Jeelius up here. Have you had any nightmares or strange symptoms?"

"I haven't slept since I came to at the Chapel."

"What the hell did she do to you? That butcher! Look at your ankles! Let me see that hand. Ah geez! That [censored] don't know what the hell she's doing! Lay down, let me see if I can fix this." Owyn unlocked the fount and cranked it up, then started activating it.

"How the hell did you make it back, Gils? You sure didn't walk on these feet. Hell, she may have crippled you for life. I'm filing a complaint to get her thrown out of healing for good. That mother [censored] butcher!"

* * *

********* Maxical**

I pressed my ear onto the keyhole, but was only able to catch a word here or there. When I heard Owyn cursing and activating the healing fount, I shot back the bolt and ran out just in time to hear Owyn say Gils may be crippled for life. Gils lay prostrate on he fount while Owyn was working feverishly over him, cursing the whole time.

"Maxical, get your [censored] down to the Temple and get Jeelius. Tell him it's an emergency exposure with a tight timeline, to bring his stuff. Then get Hannibal here right away. I need his help for this, and I want him to see what that [censored] did to Gils."

It felt like my lungs constricted and refused to expand. I flew at top speed, but before I even left the district I was heaving for breath…not from exertion, but from fear for Gils. When I reached the Temple I ran in without knocking. I just kept bursting in doors till I found Jeelius sleeping on his cot. I darted in and grabbed him by his webbed hand, pulling him up.

"Owyn needs you, it's an emergency exposure with a tight timeline. The Blue Bloodworks. He said bring whatever you need…please hurry, Jeelius. It's Gils."

"Vampire exposure, huh?"

"What?" I felt the room dipping and swaying. Gils had been gone days…_oh dear gods._

"An ancient Jeelius. An ancient."

"Oh my."

Jeelius jumped up and seemed to be a blur gathering items into a sack. "Are you coming with me?"

"No, I'm going after Arch Mage Traven."

"Go then."

* * *

When the teleported stopped I leaped off it and had Hannibal's black leather bag in my hands before he had sat up in bed. "Hurry Hannibal, it's Gils. Owyn said some butcher did something to him, that he might be crippled for life. And he's been exposed to an ancient vampire and it's been days. I already sent Jeelius."

"Was he in Anvil?"

"Yes."

"Damn her!" Hannibal hurried behind me.

* * *

I stayed out of the way on the other side of the fount, holding Gils' good hand throughout. I've never heard Hannibal curse before, nor ever seen him that mad either. He was in a rage.

"Maxical, when did you and Fathis leave Crowhaven? Timing is crucial here, we need to know exactly when Gils was exposed." Hannibal asked, watching me closely.

I tried to think, sliding my ring on Gils' finger. "I don't remember…maybe noon three days ago?"

"That's right on the line."

"Too many people here. Get that ring off him." Jeelius pointed me out of the way.

I pulled my ring off Gils and backed to the other side of the room, but kept watching them work on him.

I never prayed to Akatosh even though Alix always told me I should. I did now; blurting out whatever popped into my head, promising who knows what if he would save Gils. For all I know I could have promised my life, maybe my firstborn…maybe both.

* * *

The wait was interminable…helpless…it's a terrible feeling when you know you can't help, and someone you love is in trouble. After what seemed like hours Owyn carried Gils to the bathing area. I ran ahead and held the door open for him. Owyn lay him on my mat.

"Listen up, Maxical. I need him watched carefully. If he moves, breathes funny, acts like he's having a nightmare, anything whatsoever different you come get me right away. Don't try to handle it yourself, I mean it!"

Hannibal stepped in to check Gils, then came and took my hand. "You look terrible. Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Fathis showed up in Anvil. Somehow he knew about Gils. I admitted the affair, but had already ended it with Gils over his Orc before Fathis came."

"I warned you."

"I know Hannibal, everyone did…and they were right. Even now, knowing it myself…all of it means nothing. I still crave him. It's as if I am bound…but I can't be because my flag is still blue."

* * *

"Fathis didn't…?"

"No! I tried kissing him…I even turned my back on him and swished my tail in his face to entice him. He refused to start me, then leaves me in here with Gils knowing we've been intimate. If he is testing the strength of my commitment to him, he is setting me up for failure."

"How did you part?"

"He made me vow fidelity. I gave my word…but he can't expect me to live here with Gils and keep it. There are different ways of abandoning people…you know?"

"What happened when you kissed Fathis?"

"Nothing happened. He is powerfully skilled, I know now why he is so sought…but I never had…response."

"It certainly sounds like you are already bound. Maybe you better come by the Arcane and let me check you again."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Promises And Darkness**

Gils slept heavily, the brandy on his breath brought back strong memories of that night on the Rumare. It seemed like forever ago, for what we've been through since.

Somehow inside the Bloodworks everything took on a different perspective. In Anvil Fathis was my savior, now I was angry that he left me untouched in here with Gils. I broke with Gils…now he lay injured, and every instinct in me ached to bring him comfort. Then Owyn…what was with him? He was forking us together like he worked for Dibella as a matchmaker.

"You're off training to take care of him, Maxical. Don't let your huff get in the way of his health. Here Gils, I thought you might like this." Owyn held out his bottle of good brandy, showing it to Gils but then handing it to me.

"Maxical, uncork that for Gils." Owyn's eyes looked conspiratorial.

A hundred useless retorts popped into my mind as I took the bottle. And then suddenly it hit me…he had cooked this up with Gils! When Owyn left I spun around and glared at Gils.

"How much did you pay him to weasel yourself in here with me?"

"Twenty Septims."

The only way to keep my promise to Fathis would be to never be alone with Gils, never even glance into those intense eyes. I moved my things back to the corner behind Andronicus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you he needs to be watched, his health comes before your snit…what's this?"

"Thirty Septims. I stay out here and watch him."

"GILS! You stay out here so Maxical can watch you…what's this?"

"Forty Septims."

"MAXICAL! I told you to stay in the ba…oh [censored], she's going to blow!" Owyn reluctantly glanced down at the Septims in his hand and then back up at me.

* * *

Gils moved next to me in Andronicus's corner. I began bolting the doors when I bathed so he couldn't catch me in there alone. Knowing they would be my downfall, I avoided Gils' eyes at all costs…meaning when his health returned and we sparred I took extra damage.

After the clean and quiet of the bathing room, or maybe because of all that was on my mind…I found sleep didn't come at all out in the main area. The odor nearly made me ill…snores split the silence from all directions, echoing off the stone walls…it was like sleeping in a bear cave. Instead of the light colored tiles bathed in moonlight, everything about this area was steeped in darkness and shadows at night.

I breathed in deeply, hating myself for the weakness that would make me inhale the stench of that corner just for the minute scent of Gils mingled with it. That failure of strength made me grateful for standing my ground and sleeping in the main area…if one could call this sleep.

The scent of Gils and that damned brandy tantalized…evoking memories like specters rising out of the mist that covered the Rumare and taunting me with that night spent on it…my first kiss, swearing vows with Gils.

As if a manifestation of the memories, Gils' voice came softly through the darkness.

"Maxical, I'm setting my fight schedule back up. When my contract ends I'm leaving the Arena and getting back into music. I wish you could have seen Pinarus and his wife when I sang to them…just like how it is…was between us after I'd sing to you. I needed you in my arms badly after seeing them together like that…"

"Fathis made me promise I wouldn't see you anymore. I can't break that, Gils. The next time he won't stop until you're dead."

* * *

Maxical, we swore marriage vows…you belong to me. I heard you talking to Hannibal, you're bound to me…it was meant we stay together."

"Gils, I can't trust you again. You have all the right words and moves till Agronak is involved, and then you let it all go to hell for his sake."

"He had control of my mind. Hannibal said it is some form of hypnosis, you obey without knowing what you do. You know me, Maxical. I would have dragged you to the inn before you had second thoughts. When I realized…it was like a sealed vault in my mind was opened and memories that had been locked inside flooded out."

"I'd have to trust it wouldn't happen again, and I don't."

"I think he's dead, Maxical. I hid the sword well, knowing he'd never leave there without it….when he wanted something he became obsessed till he got it. The place was burning down…"

"He's not dead, Gils. Evil people don't die when it would be convenient if they did. They always manage to return somehow, worse than ever…like the gas one gets after eating haggis. He'll be back, and everything you say to me now will mean nothing."

"No! I know what he's doing now, I'll fight it."

"Gils, it's much worse now. He was exposed, he'll have the vampire disease. Hannibal said as a full vampire those powers he inherited at birth will be extraordinary. Agronak will make sure there is always a connection between you two till one of you dies. I want as far away from him as possible, and that means staying away from you."

* * *

Gils sat up and lit a candle.

"Maxical…I want to buy out your contract and we'll leave here together. Pinarus told me about a mansion for sale in Anvil that I can afford. Alix said he won't stand against us if Agronak is out of my life."

I sat up, gaping at him. "You talked to Alix about this?"

Gils nodded. "I know him, we were friends. I told him that we swore marriage vows, he knows I've never done that before in my life."

"Gils…"

"The mansion needs fixing up, remember we passed it going to the library? Pinarus said the owner is all but giving it away, furniture and all. I can go back to giving concerts in the park there."

"That huge one sitting off all by itself? It must cost a fortune!"

"Nope, the owner is selling it for only 5,000 Septims furnished. It needs a lot of work of course. I already sent the cheque to Pinarus by courier."

"There must be something terribly wrong with it for it to be so cheap and no one has bought it, I wonder what it could be?"

"Er…Pinarus said it was owned by a necromancer who somehow became a…er…lich. He was…er…interred there and…uh…haunts the place looking for his…uh…severed hand…er…along with a dozen or so…uh…initiates. But for that price I'd give the lich its own room and wait on it hand and foot. Maybe we can find his…er…hand and he'll leave when we give it back."

* * *

"Haunted! Oh…I don't like the sound of that, haunting scares me. You remember what I did to the Arena?"

"If you blow it up I'll build you another. You can't even buy an empty lot in a resort town like Anvil for that price. It's overrun with tourists year round, I'll make enough off my music that you won't have to work. Just stay home and fill the mansion up with little Dun-jiit. Have a nice home cooked meal waiting on the table when I come home…"

I flushed, his charm was edging through the barrier. "I can't cook, Gils."

"What? Hold up then, let me go see if Horski can cook…GAAAAH!" Gils kept the pillow I threw, propping it under his arms and laying across it at an angle so he faced me.

"Aw Gils, I want to believe you. If I break another promise to Fathis he'll not stop till you're dead. And I can't be around you and not break it, not when everything in me craves you. To see you with another would kill me. I'm moving out of here as soon as I find somewhere to go, I have to."

"Don't leave me Maxical, we swore marriage vows well before you made this new promise to Fathis. He ignored you for months, do you think it coincidence that he showed up right after the Courier hinted we were affianced over the ring? He's just stepped in long enough to threaten off the competition, can't you see that? Why else would he leave you in here with me and not bother to start you? All he did was stake you out as his territory…like a dog urinating on a bone he has no desire to chew, just to keep the others from taking it."

Gils' words were an echo of my own thoughts since Fathis brought me back. Nothing could adequately explain him leaving me in the Bloodworks to live with the man I had been intimate with.

* * *

"You may as well stay, because I will follow." Gils slid over and sat beside me, taking my hand.

Gils stopped me when I tried to pull away.

"We have to talk about something serious, Maxical. According to Dunmer law I either broke tradition or validated our marriage vows by sharing Azura's gift, the marital mysteries. They are only allowed in the first marriage or face severe consequences. Fathis is the Arbiter for all of Cyrodiil, and he adheres rigidly to doctrine."

"Fathis is…I never knew he did anything but Court Mage and Mages Guild. I don't know what an Arbiter does, it sounds ominous…and important."

"It is, to Dunmer. Your promise to Fathis was well known beforehand, and Fathis knows I was very aware of his position as Arbiter. I acted with full knowledge, proving my intent was serious. He'll have to decide now either that I consider you my true wife, or bring me up on charges for breaking tenets."

"He said you broke tenets." I barely whispered, unable to look Gils in the face.

"Was that in rage when he discovered you had been taught them?"

I nodded, keeping my face averted.

* * *

"It's too serious an accusation to decide in anger, he'll weigh it carefully before bringing charges. His hands are tied by Dunmer law, he can't take you from me now even if his promise came first…I'm bound to you by Azura's gift, and can never teach the mysteries to another."

"What will he do?"

"As Arbiter he can find me guilty of breaking tenets and sentence me to death by his sword, or as a man he can kill me for taking what was his. I knew what I faced before fulfilling the Dunmer tradition of marriage with you…but I showed Fathis the highest respect by honoring his promise and leaving you intact, that may save me."

"If you knew…why did you do it?"

"Fathis held a promise over you, we could never marry except the old country way…swearing vows. By Dunmer law, Fathis could still rend us apart because his promise came first…unless Azura bound our destinies together. It's our oldest tradition, dating back to when we were the Chimer. By law, what she binds together none are to put asunder. If he tries to separate us now, he'll be the one breaking tenets…unless he brings charges and proves them."

_Is that why Fathis left me in here with Gils? _

"You sound like one of those wily lawyers that finds loopholes…but Fathis won't be bested. Will he be able to prove charges against you? We didn't have witnesses, the marriage won't stand up…"

"I don't need a stamp of approval from Ocato saying we are married. I feel it in here." Gils cuffed his hand over his heart.

* * *

********* Vicente Valtieri**

Antoinetta Marie pushed her lip out into a pout that would have looked cute on her a number of years ago. Now it just gave image to a sourness of personality that eroded desire in Vicente in spite of her beauty. Lucien Lachance had tired of it as well, dumping her off on Vicente to rid himself of the constant drain of her narcissism.

"We never go anywhere! Everyone in Tamriel went to that funeral, even Telaendril and Gogron were there! Everyone except me. I'm tired of being cooped up in here, I never get out unless I'm on an assignment."

"Go by yourself, why do I have to go with you?" Vicente attempted to keep the irritation from his voice.

"I'll ask Lucien to take me, he likes going out." She stamped her foot.

"You do that. Vampires can't go out in sunlight, and can be killed on sight thanks to that law Uriel Septim passed. A crowded event like that is too high risk, even in a cowl and at night."

"Ocheeva and Teinaava rented a suite, we can take Teinaava's room and he can sleep on the couch. You'd be inside then."

"Don't you think you should ask before making plans?"

"Ask what?" Ocheeva stepped in the doorway.

Vicente indicated Antoinetta.

"Teinaava doesn't need a whole room to himself, why can't he sleep on the couch and Vicente and I use the room?"

"Teinaava paid for his room, why should he give it up?" Ocheeva scowled at Vicente.

"I have a contract for Teinaava, he'll be missing the music festival." Vicente spoke quietly, but his eyes reflected the challenge.

"That's not fair!" Ocheeva fumed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Secrets In The Sanctuary**

********* Vicente Valtieri**

Vicente rose, looming over Ocheeva and lowering his voice to keep Antoinetta from hearing.

"I caught that look, you did this deliberately! You knew Antoinetta would insist on going when you told her of your hotel room. You brought this on yourself, and so I will tell Teinaava when I give him the contract. I'll find out later why you sought to aggravate me, but since you have…you know I'll need to stay indoors the whole time, and I require a room for the quiet. If Teinaava gives up his room and sleeps on the couch…I'll delay the contract."

"All right, Vicente. I'll talk to him then, see if he doesn't mind. But you'll have to pay what he did for the room so I can reimburse him."

Her last words startled Vicente into raising his voice. "There are four of us now! I'm not paying full price and have Teinaava stay free! Divide the cost of the suite by four and Antoinetta will pay for two…"

"Me! Why do I have to pay for it?" Antoinetta squealed, stamping her foot.

"Because this is your idea, I don't even want to go." Vicente snapped, his temper flaring.

"That isn't fair, why should Teinaava pay the same as you to sleep on a couch when you have a room?" Ocheeva raised her voice.

"What's all the shouting about?" Telaendril popped her head in the door.

"Vicente wants to take over Teinaava's room for the music festival, and expects him to pay the same amount to sleep on a couch…" Ocheeva began.

Telaendril's eyes lit up. "Are we going to the music festival? I want to go! How much are you charging? I don't need a room." She turned to the door and shouted. "Gogron, come quick! We're all going to the music festival!"

* * *

"Take this discussion out of my quarters and into the…" Vicente began.

Gogron was lumbering in with a sleepy smile when he was nearly bowled down by Teinaava, who charged into the room looking angry. The scuffle that followed ended quickly when Gogron pinned Teinaava against the wall. Gogron's arms were raised, the sweat dripping onto Teinaava.

"Get off me, man…good gods you stink! You're dripping sweat…GET OFF ME!" Teinaava's voice was muffled by Gogron's broad chest in his face.

When released, Teinaava stomped up to Ocheeva, fuming.

"I told you not to tell Antoinetta about this! Now see what you've started? You knew she'd run her mouth and ruin everything!" Teinaava stuck his forked tongue out at Antoinetta. "I'm not giving up my room, I paid for it."

"Ocheeva, make him give it up for me, pleeeeeez…" Antoinetta whined, turning her over-large eyes up to Ocheeva.

"Gogron, you're stinking up my private quarters! All of you, take this discussion somewhere else!" Vicente's voice was raised now.

Ocheeva ignored him, shooting Teinaava a calculating look and a slight signal. "Anyone that wants to go has to pay an equal share for the suite. Anyone who gets a room in the suite has to pay twice that portion per person. Pay up now or you don't get into the suite." She wrote down a figure on a parchment and held it up.

Gogron pulled a wad of Septims out and paid for himself and Telaendril. "We don't need a room!" He grinned at the room in general.

* * *

Ocheeva looked over at Antoinetta. "Well? You have to pay four times this amount for you and Vicente to share the other room, or twice this amount just to stay in the suite. What are you going to do?"

Antoinetta looked over at Vicente, by her expression obviously prompting him to argue more. He rubbed his fingers together pointedly and turned away from her, pretending to read a book.

"Okay…I'll pay." Antoinetta said in a sulky tone, then muttered under her breath. "You were nicer when I was putting garlic in your dinner…"

"What did you say?" Vicente's eyes blazed.

"Nothing. I said I'll pay so we can share a room."

"What's going on?" M'raaj-Dar entered the room, taking in the varied expressions on everyone's face.

Ocheeva held up her hand to silence, counting the Septims that Antoinetta handed her.

"We're all getting one room together for the music festival. If you want to come the price is this to sleep on the floor at the Merchants, double that if you want a room."

"Who else got a room?" M'raaj-Dar's eyes darted to Vicente.

"Vicente and Antoinetta are sharing one."

"I'll take the other then." M'raaj-Dar grinned and plunked the Septims into Ocheeva's webbed hand.

* * *

Ocheeva divided the Septims in half and handed Teinaava his share, pocketing the rest. Everyone began filtering out of Vicente's quarters talking excitedly about the trip. Vicente signaled Ocheeva over as she was heading out the door. She shut the door and locked it, walking hesitantly over to Vicente.

"What do you want?" Ocheeva's voice sounded wary.

"Keep an eye on Antoinetta. I think she's going to add garlic to my meals again. I wonder if Lucien knows about my allergy to garlic? He may have spilled his guts to Antoinetta about it in a moment of passion."

"You think in a passionate moment Lucien was thinking about your allergies? Maybe he made up shopping and 'to do' lists as well, or plotted the fate of the empire…"

"Sarcasm is beneath you, Ocheeva. Secrets are always passed in the heat of lovemaking, it's how assassins garner information."

"Why would Lucien be passing secrets about you? They are both on your side…supposedly."

"Who knows? He may just babble like an idiot in the act. But Antoinetta…she is on no one's side but her own. You'd do well to remember that, Ocheeva…especially since she has Lucien's ear. Teinaava was right, you need to quit passing any information to her. We are running this chapter of the Guild, and it's unprofessional of you to discuss anything said in confidence with the members."

* * *

"Unprofessional! You're calling me unprofessional? Your slab has seen more action than…"

"May I remind you that you enjoyed quite a bit of time on that slab yourself…oh, wait! I see what this is all about, you're bothered that I'm seeing Antoinetta…"

"Maybe I am, can you blame me? Having to sneak around as if you two are married, as if I'm naught but an illicit affair? We were together first…"

"Ocheeva, you know why we have to be discreet. If she went to Lucien with what goes on in here, we'd all be purged. It's like having a mole amongst us. If you hadn't told her about this trip it could have been us going away together for the weekend, just like old times."

Vicente cupped his hand under her chin, raising her face to his. "Come, Ocheeva…we have too much history together. Don't let anger take that from us."

Ocheeva's eyelids drooped at the touch of his hand. She was still his, for all her angry words. Vicente leaned over her shoulder, letting his breath tickle her neck. Her knees trembled, she would be putty in his hands…

But then Vicente chose the wrong moment, the wrong words to croon into the crook of her neck.

"Since it's your fault I've been forced to go…you'll have to feed me."

* * *

Ocheeva pushed back from him but was still caught in his arms. "Vicente, you should let the moths out of your wallet for a change. You're getting a free room! Teinaava and I paid plenty for the suite and have to sleep on the floor watching Gogron and Telaendril go at it."

Vicente's eyes flashed anger, then changed to a calculating look. "Are you forgetting that it's because of me that you and Teinaava made out like bandits? You don't make that much in a month, I should get a kickback for that! And I'll need to have to have meals sent up. I can't be seen, not with that dratted law Uriel passed."

Ocheeva pulled away from him in anger. "Get Antoinetta to pay for your meals, she's the one sharing your bed. You don't share it enough with me anymore for your hunger to be my problem."

He caught her before she could storm away. "Is that what this is all about? Ocheeva, don't let her presence ruin what we had together. You know I can't abide angry women, that's the reason we've not been together. It has nothing to do with her. You know she couldn't possibly match your experience there. I just don't want her to find out about us and carry tales to Lucien. Come here then…"

* * *

Vicente pulled Ocheeva to him. "You've been avoiding me in your anger. Do I need to beg you?"

Vicente cast a spell by making an elaborate flourish with his hand, removing both their clothing instantly. He drew her close against his chest and felt her weakening, leaning in to him. Her webbed hand began slowly sliding down his side…then suddenly a pounding came on the door and Antoinetta's shrill voice echoed in to them.

"VICENTE! LET ME IN!"

Ocheeva pulled away from him. "Forget it, Vicente. Or get rid of her for a while. I'll not do it with her pounding at the door."

Vicente exhaled loudly and stomped over to the door. Pressing his mouth to the keyhole he yelled for Antoinetta to get him a steak dinner with a baked potato at the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn and bring it back to him, snapping at her to make it fast when she tried to talk her way into his room.

"She might go to my room and come down here through the trapdoor." Ocheeva hissed.

"Then get up there and lock it, make yourself invisible. Wait…okay, now." He gapped the door slightly and shoved Ocheeva out after she cast the invisibility.

* * *

Ocheeva climbed down into Vicente's room through the trapdoor. "It's locked, and I saw her leaving." She moved into Vicente's waiting arms.

"We will have plenty of time together while she's at that music festival…leave after she does in the mornings and spend some time with me."

"I don't know…"

"Do it Ocheeva. Promise me you'll give me some time while we're there. I won't go unless you say yes." Vicente hesitated in his action.

"Don't stop…okay, I'll do it."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Will you feed me? I'll need to eat…do you want me to stop again?"

"No…I'll feed you…some. Get the rest from Antoinetta. She's getting to sleep with you in a room."

"That's your fault. Next time don't tell her anything."

* * *

Ocheeva was putting her clothing back on slowly, her face a study of anger and shame.

"What is it Ocheeva? Did I not bring you pleasure?"

"…Of course Vicente…it's this line of business. I can't meet anyone else. I was with you first. It's her you should be sneaking to see, not me. If I could meet someone else she could have you. It's humiliating to sneak…and share."

"Don't talk of finding another, you'll drive me mad like that lunatic vampire we read about in the Courier." Vicente pulled her tightly against him and whispered the words against her neck. "You know as long as she has Lucien's ear we'll have to be cautious in everything we do."

He watched the chill bumps raise on her arms before dropping a kiss on her shoulder and releasing her. Ocheeva preened slightly before casting invisibility and slipping out the door.

* * *

"Why was your door locked earlier? Why wouldn't you let me in?" Antoinetta demanded, tossing the box containing the steak dinner down in front of Vicente.

"I was seeking to rest up for this trip without being disturbed."

"Vicente, why must I sleep out there with all the others? I want to be in here with you, so everyone knows we're a couple. I think Ocheeva…desires to be with you. I've seen the look in her eyes…like you'd want an old wrinkled lizard…"

"She is your sister, remember? Mind your tongue."

"Well she'd have to have a fin loose in her brain to think you'd want her when you have me. You…you've never been with her before have you?"

"Of course not. We are professionals working together to keep this Sanctuary running smoothly. You know you're the only one I want to be with."

"I can't believe you never met anyone you wanted before I came along."

"You know how special you are, how do you doubt it?"

"When are we going to be married? I should be running this sanctuary with you, not you and Ocheeeeeeeva." She drawled out the name in a sarcastic tone.

"If we marry now I can't promote you, it will look like nepotism."

"I'll have Ocheeva's position, you'll see. I'll talk to Lucien, he'll give me her job and throw her out of here. He knows real talent when he sees it."

"I worked you up to Slayer already, did you forget that? I can't show favoritism by promoting you too quickly. The others will be suspicious of how you have gained all those ranks."


	61. Chapter 61

** There is a cameo of an unknown person.

**Chapter 61: The Thong**

********* Vicente Valtieri**

Vicente felt a poke in his side and nearly spewed his wine. He glanced across at Antoinetta to see if she had noticed him jump. Her sullen expression and the discontent in her eyes showed she was still dwelling on the unsatisfactory progression of both their relationship and her career with the Dark Brotherhood.

"Er…Antoinetta, I need my cloak and cowl taken to the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn to be laundered immediately. Tell them to put a rush on it, and wait for them to finish so you can bring it back. Otherwise they'll close for the night and I won't be able to go with you."

"Why didn't you have me bring it before? You knew I was going there…"

"Don't question my directives, this is exactly why it is so hard to keep promoting you. Now go!"

Vicente heard the bolt drop into the lock position after Antoinetta left. Telaendril appeared, her hand raised in the spell that removed her invisibility. She danced over to Vicente and plopped down in his lap.

"She's too stupid to know inns never close, and thinks she could run this place?" Telaendril snorted.

"She thinks a lot of things that will never happen." Vicente pushed the dinner away and turned Telaendril around so she faced him. Where is Gogron?"

* * *

"I saw Antoinetta leaving and hurried to get Gogron out of here. That big oaf took forever, she was back with your dinner by the time he left. Are you really hungry? Can your dinner wait?"

"Can it! You've been hiding from me lately, you know I can't stand this sanctuary unless you keep me company…" Vicente cast a spell that stripped both their clothing and pulled Telaendril into his arms. The smell of Gogron wafted from her skin, churning his stomach.

"Gogron is a grunting pig. He weighs a ton and insists on being on top, his sweat nearly drowns me. I'm afraid one day he'll fall asleep in the middle of everything and crush me."

Telaendril leaned toward Vicente, putting her arms around his neck. With each movement the rank odor of Gogron powerfully drafted up Vicente's nose. Between the stench and her words Vicente felt his dinner begin to roil in his stomach. The nausea mounted quickly. His hand flew to his mouth and he rose from the chair in a swift movement, unseating Telaendril.

"If you mention Gogron again I'll lose my arousal. It drives me as mad as that loony vampire in the Courier thinking about you and him together. You are too good for the likes of him. It's me you should be with…I'm jealous, and will slay him one night if you don't leave him." Vicente declared, covering for his hasty leap from the chair.

"I…never knew you felt this way Vicente!" Telaendril gaped. "Your passion was so great you leaped from the table as if you may run out and slay him right now! Oh Vicente!" She pulled herself off the floor and ran to him.

* * *

Vicente realized he had scored a hit with that tirade. If he could break them up so she didn't reek of Gogron…she would easily be his favorite.

"Don't try me long, I ache to plunge a dagger in his back."

"Oh Vicente…I'm jealous of Antoinetta too…" Telaendril wrapped her arms around him, hugging her face to his bare chest.

"I only tolerate her at Lucien's orders. Come, let us not talk of them. I want to…"

"Vicente…you smell like Ocheeva!"

"Oh, I loaded her down with Septims to spend on all of you in the Imperial City. She hugged me, that's all. Er…I left myself nothing to eat on, you will feed me while we are there, won't you?"

"You know I will. Vicente…why are you rooming with Antoinetta?"

"The law Uriel Septim passed, anyone can kill ancients now. I'll need to drink blood so no one sees my nature, much as I hate to…but the alternative is death. I could never ask you to let me feed on you…although I'm sure you blood would be ambrosia compared to hers. …It's only a few pints, nothing that would be missed by the giver."

"I don't know Vicente, I'll think about it."

"Think about it later, we've talked away our time together." Vicente kissed her passionately, then began a steady downward pressure on her shoulders.

"But Vicente…"

"You smell of Gogron. You know I have a sensitive nose. End it with him tonight, or I'll end it with a dagger on the trip."

"I will…"

* * *

Vicente stretched out on his slab afterward…yes, she was easily his favorite. Telaendril cast invisibility and slipped out. Without rising Vicente cast a spell to lock the door. Less than five minutes had passed when Antoinetta banged on his door.

"VICENTE! LET ME IN!"

Without rising he cast a spell to unlock the door.

"Enter." Vicente's voice reflected boredom.

"Well don't act like it's a big chore." Antoinetta pouted.

"You know, you are really too old for that pout to be endearing. I suggest you drop it from your repertoire." Vicente rolled his eyes before shutting them again.

"Vicente! Are we not going to…"

"If you insist, but I'll need to rest first. It's been a stressful day."

"Ew, your skin smells of Gogron."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him too! Next you'll accuse me of M'raaj-Dar…and stop sniveling if you want me to be able to perform."

* * *

********* Gogron gro-Bolmog**

Gogron slowly rolled off the top of Telaendril. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's over between us. You're crushing me like you did that poor bunny you had as a child. I'm sick of it Gogron, you're a brute and a pig. You stink, and whenever I'm with you it makes me stink too. It's over, now get away from me."

Gogron's perpetually smiling mouth sank down into a frown. "I love you Telaendril…and I never crushed a bunny, that's a lie." He said in a quiet voice.

He heaved himself up and began picking up his things. Telaendril's lacy thong drifted to the floor when he lifted his greaves. He glanced up at Telaendril, but she had her back turned to him.

Moving faster than normal, Gogron snatched the panty up and slid it into the pocket of his greaves as a tear slid down his cheek.

Gogron glanced around the training room before going in. He hesitated, M'raaj-Dar was in there practicing his spells.

"What happened to you? You get sick from licking Vicente's boots? Ha ha ha ha!" M'raaj-Dar put away his spells, indicating he was waiting for an answer.

Gogron hesitated, but the need to confide in someone was too great. "Telaendril said it was over. She said I reek, and that I crush her."

"I know, I heard her telling Ocheeva she was planning to. She said you squished a bunny too."

* * *

"I didn't squash a bunny, that's a lie. So that's why Ocheeva told me I couldn't hug the new recruits anymore!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I took her panty, I don't know why. I came in here to…bathe…I guess."

"Ha! You've got to be kidding me! Let me see it, is it lacy? Perfect! I'll tell you what to do, you weave it into your braids so everyone can see it, but she can't snatch it out without undoing each braid. Then in front of her, tell them what it is. And don't let her see she upset you; laugh when you tell them…like this, 'Ha ha ha ha ha'!"

"You think that will get her back?"

"…Get her back? Er…Sure! It will get her back for what she did to you…"

"If that works, I won't have to take a bath?"

"Did you take one before she bedded you?"

"No."

"Then why start now? She obviously liked you as a foul-smelling ape this long. There has to be another reason behind her ending it. Maybe she is seeing someone else…"

* * *

"Not bloody likely! …Wait a minute…like who?"

"Teinaava tried to attack you today…he looked pretty mad."

"Teinaava! That worm!"

"Or it could be Vicente, I've noticed when he calls her 'Sister'…he looks like he believes in incest."

"Vicente! That blood-sucking old bat! I'll bet it is him! I'm going to hang outside his quarters all night and see if she sneaks in there!"

"Good idea. As your friend, I'd be willing to keep a close watch on Telaendril for you."

"You're a good friend M'raaj-Dar, thank you."

Steam from the bath had left a film of vapor on the looking glass. Gogron wiped a circle with a meaty hand. It gave a smoky appearance to his reflection as his fingers worked the thong into his hair.

* * *

Teinaava sat reading a book in the main room's library. Vicente stood nearby, leaned up against the shelves…M'raaj-Dar was right! Telaendril was there with both of them!

In a rare moment of speed, Gogron sashayed up. He made a point of twirling awkwardly in front of them. Telaendril's eyes bulged when she saw the crown of pink thong wound into his hair, she knew immediately why she was unable to find it earlier.

Seeing her fuming, Gogron gave her an overly large forced smile.

"What in the hell is that thing in your hair, Gogron?" Teinaava gawked at it.

Vicente's lip curled and he took a step backwards. "Good gods, it's lace! Should we begin calling you Gogronetta?"

"Hey, I don't like to tell stories, but Telaendril and me...ha ha ha ha ha…you know? Don't believe me? That's her thong in my hair! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What is he doing?" Ocheeva whispered to M'raaj-Dar.

"He's wearing her thong. She's been cheating on him with someone here in the sanctuary, and he's going to find out who. Can you imagine her with that foul smelling ape? How's that for gossip? Ha ha ha ha!" M'raaj-Dar elbowed Ocheeva.

"Do you know who she's cheating with? This is important, M'raaj-Dar!"

"No, but I'll find out. Gogron has given me the task of watching her…closely."

"You do that, M'raaj-Dar. Find out who she is sneaking around with…I'll give you a little bonus on your pay if you find out."

* * *

********* M'raaj-Dar**

"How could he do that to you? What an idiot! That bunny crusher! That foul-smelling ape! He is unworthy of licking your boots, Telaendril. If that was me, I would treat you like a royal princess. Anything you wanted would be yours without you even having to ask. You just cry right here on my soft fur, it will bring you comfort…"

* * *

********* Unknown Agent Following Dark Brotherhood Members**

_** Staying close to the bushes and keeping to the shadows, a man dressed totally in black slid silently behind the members of the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary as they made their way to the Imperial City. His feet never broke the stillness of the night, he moved as if trained not to crunch the gravel along the path. His ears and eyes took in every word, every movement. _

"Why can't I ride a horse? I can't walk the whole way!" Antoinetta whined.

Telaendril's eyes wandered frequently to Vicente with hints of flirtation.

Gogron was tailing Vicente so closely that he kept bumping into him and stepping on his heels. Vicente shoved him away each time.

"Get off me Gogronella! Walk further back, your stench is overpowering and I'm tired of you trodding on my heels!"

Ocheeva's eyes flitted between Vicente and Telaendril so much that she stumbled frequently. Her facial colorings began glowing in the dark in infused neons.

M'raaj-Dar moved up next to Telaendril. "Cuddle up to my warm fur, Telaendril. I'll make sure this cold night air doesn't give you a chill…" he whispered as he wrapped his cloak around her.

"How long is he going to wear that in his hair? It's humiliating…" Telaendril whispered into M'raaj-Dar's ear.

Vicente's head snapped onto the two of them, his eyes an incandescent red.

Teinaava sulked, glaring darts indiscriminately between Antoinetta and Vicente.

"SLOW DOWN!" Antoinetta demanded, stamping her foot.

.

_** When they entered the Imperial City the man following became an invisible shadow, walking as a part of their group…unseen and unheard. _

* * *

********* Maxical**

That last conversation with Gils went through my mind so often that I could have recited it verbatim if asked. My nerves were frayed…no, they were totally shot. I even bit Owyn's head off a few times. After that he began avoiding me.

Fathis came almost daily and took me out of the Bloodworks. Every time a Pit handed me a note saying Fathis was waiting outside, Gils would fume and rant. Fathis spent quite a bit of time kissing me, but each time was no different than in Anvil. Nothing happened. I was returned to the Bloodworks unstarted. Fathis seemed to be becoming agitated and frustrated with our visits. I know I was.

Gils…he could have chewed a steel bolt in two with his teeth he was getting so aggravated. Our practices became so intense that Owyn backed us off training. The tension was palpable, and spread through the Bloodworks like a plague till we all were sniping and irritable with each other. Overall was a tangible scent…something imminent…so thick in the air it was hard to take a breath.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Between Beast And Beast Species**

In a rare flash of brilliance, Ocato came up with the idea to combine the festivities for the music festival with the celebration for Uriel Septim VII's 87th birthday. Although the music festival began on the seventh of Frostfall and Uriel's birthday was not till the 30th, it made sense to take advantage of the crowds already coming here.

Gils sat down next to me and pointed it out in the Courier. "Look what Ocato is doing! He's estimated the size of the crowds coming for the music festival to be greater than the numbers that showed for the Emperor's Birthday celebrations in the previous years, so he's decided to hold the celebration at the same time to make it look as if he did a good job. The reason he gives is 'to keep everyone from making two trips in the same month'."

"Ocato is right, for a change. More people went to Luktuv's funeral than went to the Emperor's Birthday celebration last year. It was a pitiful turnout. It's Ocato's fault, he insists on making those long speeches. Fathis said Uriel is a motivational speaker like no other, yet he did naught but thank the people for coming and sit back down. Ocato's speech droned on so long that Uriel's smile looked like a mask by the end it."

"You saw him?"

"No, Fathis told me. I've never seen anything but a purple dot waving at the crowds."

* * *

"He spoke truth. Uriel is charismatic…riveting. I heard him speak years ago…had he been calling men to serve under him I would have dropped everything and joined up without another thought."

"Fathis moved to Cyrodiil from Morrowind because of a speech he heard Uriel give. He hoped one day to be of service to him."

Gils pointed to the bottom of the Courier. "Look, it says there will be traveling carnivals setting up in Weye, wild animal exhibits and performing animal acts…"

"Did you ever compete in the goblin chases?"

"Nae, you needed a horse for that. I used to compete in the greased pig, but never caught it. Owyn says that's how he got Pork Chop, though."

"I didn't have a horse either…I caught the piglet once though, back when I was still in the orphanage. Phillida had it cooked…where are you going?"

"I'm going to show this to Owyn. Since we're getting a percentage of the box office receipts for the Cage Match, we need to make sure we catch these crowds too. Everything is in readiness for the match, there is no sense missing out on all these people that are already here. We could make a fortune, have you seen the mezzanine lately?"

"It's been packed! I'll go with you, I want to know if Jack posted our percentage of the box receipts yet."

"He hasn't…I'm gaining a rank before the Cage Match so my take will be higher."

"That's a good idea…I might too."

"Just don't get injured."

* * *

When the wild animal exhibit set up in Weye Fathis took me to watch them perform. It was already dusk when we arrived, but they had torches set up so the crowds could view the animals in their rolling cages between the performances.

A vendor sold sacks filled with stale bread crusts to throw into the cages and feed the animals. Fathis bought me a sack and then promptly went into hysterics when my bad aim pitched the crusts on the crowd behind us instead of into the cage.

"Hey lady, watch what you're doing!"

"Fathis, it doesn't help that you're laughing…it just makes my aim worse."

"It can't be any worse, I may be helping it."

I pitched a crust at Fathis for saying that. Although Fathis was standing directly beside me, that crust went into the cage over eight feet to my left. The crowd around the cage roared and clapped Fathis on the shoulder.

"You got no worries if she ever becomes abusive, but the neighbors may complain."

* * *

Fathis grinned and for the first time since leaving the Arcane I saw mischief dancing in his eyes. Something flickered inside me, a touch of the old warmth I used to feel when he was near.

"Ah, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…now that is the look I remember seeing in your eyes."

I flushed and turned away. "Oh look Fathis! The bear is eating the crust!"

The crowd drew in to watch the bear eat. When he finished the crust, the bear's eyes fell on me as if the crust had just whetted his appetite. Suddenly it felt as if his eyes locked on mine, piercing into them. He made a woofing sound and his lips became droopy, loose as if tasting my scent in the air. I backed up, my fur beginning to spike. Suddenly I felt a nervousness within me…being this close to a wild beast without my sword drawn.

"Let's go look at something else, Fathis." I turned around quickly and bumped full force into a very large man wearing a long cloak and a cowl that obscured his face entirely.

"Please forgive me…" I nodded my head at the cowl and then grabbed Fathis's hand and pulled him away with me. The bear began roaring and pushing himself against the bars of the cage when I turned my back. A chill ran down my spine…fear.

* * *

My unease carried over to the lions cages. They were restless, edgy. The male lion had been laying down, but as I approached his tail began flagging back and forth in a jerky motion. His eyes trained steadily on me almost from the moment I walked up. His fur was beginning to buff out along his spine. He rose aggressively and began pacing, his tail beating against the bars of the cage with force.

The lioness was sniffing the air, her eyes closed to barely slits. I saw the glow come from behind her eyes as her vision became thermal…and she was looking right at me. Was it bloodlust? As if I were prey? Once again I felt panic rising in me. I could smell danger in the air, it was palpable. These beasts were not tame, they were hunters…and saw me as dinner.

"Fathis…I want to leave!" I was backing away, keeping my eyes on the lioness. "I think they've been feeding them…Khajiit. And the bear too. I want to go, I don't want to see the performance…"

Fathis turned toward me, but then seemed to freeze in place. His eyes widened, but he was looking at something behind me. I turned quickly…the man in the cowl was behind me again. Fathis shook his head as if clearing it and took my arm.

Just as I turned my back to leave the male lion jumped against the bars with a roar, his teeth gnashing against the metal. The female yowled in an eerie wail that ended with a snarl…I know that sound. It was the sound that came from me when the Pits from the prison attacked me.

* * *

She charged toward the bars, but stopped before hitting them. Her fur was straight up along her spine and the sides of her face. I ran, my claws dug into Fathis's arm…dragging him behind me. I ran dead into a makeshift fence that encircled several horses. Fathis pulled me to him and held me tightly while I hyperventilated, panicked.

"You've come across bear and lion before in your travels, these are no different…they are just caged."

"No Fathis, there was danger in the air…I could feel it. And it was directed toward me. I don't know if it was the beasts or…did you know that man in the cowl, Fathis? He was behind us at the bear cage too."

Fathis shook his head. "No. I thought I did, but that man behind you was taller and not well…kept."

"You mean he stunk? Body odor mixed with smoke and…festered…rotting…"

Fathis cut me off. "I thought it was the beasts till we passed him."

* * *

I was just about to ask Fathis to take me home when I spotted a unicorn. It was hobbled with the performing horses and the mules that pulled the rolling cages. It looked just like the horses in Anvil, solid white like me; but with a gold horn protruding from the middle of its forehead. It was beautiful…and took from me all feelings of tension and wanting to leave.

"Oh Fathis, look! It's a unicorn! Can we get closer?"

"There's a man, let's ask him."

"These animals here aren't on display, miss. Just them in the cages."

"They frighten me. I've never seen a unicorn before except in the textbooks at school. She's beautiful."

"She's just as wild as them in the cages, and as dangerous."

"But she doesn't want to eat me. She's wild…but not mean, right? Unless she's protecting herself?"

"Aye miss. Ye' said it true. Her name is Hrelvesuu. She's a beast when angered, and won't stop till she's killed ye' if'n you the one that got her mad. She'll hunt ye' down…"

"What does that take?"

"Drawing a sword around her will do the trick right. And there's some people she just don't like, right from the start."

* * *

"How can you tell?"

"The first clue is when she tries to kill 'em. She likes you though, just don't be drawin' that sword of your'n out."

"I won't. How can you tell she likes me?"

"You been talkin' to me an' she ain't tried to kill you. I owns her, so she protects me."

"She sure is beautiful."

"Well thank ye' miss."

"My name is Maxical."

"Well…ye' kin call me John, that's all ye' need t' know."

It's a pleasure to meet you John." I put out my hand. He wiped his on unclean pants before taking mine.

"I don't cotton to folks miss…Maxical. Ye best be getting on then."

"Okay. Goodbye Hrelvesuu…goodbye John."

* * *

"You feel better now, do you want to see the performance?"

"I guess."

Fathis paid a man outside a large tent so we could go inside and see the beasts performing tricks. Seats were placed the outer areas with the center obviously set up for the performances. There were barrels, hoops, and stools set up on the ground…but no barrier between the props and the chairs we were sitting in…no cages? _Oh dear gods! _

A man in a ridiculously tall hat and fancy spangled jacket was coming in through the back flap of the tent leading the bear on a flimsy chain that would not hold a kitten, or at least that's how it looked to me.

The scent of imminent danger was thick in the air…I thought I may suffocate any second. Suddenly it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. I turned to Fathis meaning to ask if we could leave. At the same moment something brushed my arm…a cloak…the man in the cowl taking a seat behind me. A terrible feeling of doom…I heaved out of my chair, tipping it. It crashed to the floor silently, as if in a vacuum…then the sound of the bear roaring. The man in the tall hat shouting…people screaming, shoving toward the exit, trampling anyone in their way…the grunts of the bear as he charged toward us, his breath bursting from slackened lips that flopped spittle with each powerful lunge.

Fathis grabbed hold of me, half dragging…then jerked me up and carried me, running…the bear came off the ground and was hurtling toward the spot I had just been standing. The man in the cowl stumbled and the bear landed on top of him with a terrible roar. I clung to Fathis. He had to leave by the back flap of the tent, the bear was between us and the front flap.

* * *

Outside was pandemonium, people screaming and running in all different directions. The man in the tall hat ran out of the tent behind us yelling, "Hey Rube! Hey Rube! Hey Roo!" The flimsy chain still dangled off his hand, several links stretched and broken at the end.

His call to arms brought instant response, it seemed like people materialized out of no where and ran to the tent. The roaring could still be heard coming from inside. Fathis was looking for a way to leave without bringing me through the panicked crowd that was trampling each other in their rush to safety.

The man 'John' we spoke to earlier was standing with a longsword between his horse corral and the tent.

"Sir John, the bear is loose. We can't get out the front. Is there a way out this way? Do you wish me to stand beside you and fight?" Fathis asked him.

"Nae Serjo. I'll handle it. Cut under that fence and ye' kin get out. Just stay away from the unicorn."

We ducked under the make-shift fence. The horses were milling around nervously, stomping and snorting.

"Get in close, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. Hug to their rear ends."

"Won't they kick?"

"Yes, but if they can't extend their leg it can't take your head off."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: Negotiating Chaos**

* * *

**BLACK HORSE COURIER**

**SPECIAL EDITION**

**Fiasco at Wild Animal Exhibit Ends In Deaths**

* * *

Two people were trampled to death when a panicked crowd ran from the main tent at the Wild Animal Exhibit after the bear broke free from its trainer and attacked the crowd.

In a surprising twist, the bear was killed by a man it attacked before the handlers were able to arrive on the scene. The man left behind an appalling carnage of what once was a magnificent beast. He then fled, crashing through a stockade and causing several horses and a unicorn to escape.

When interviewed, the Carnies claimed they heard roars coming from the tent and assumed it was the bear devouring someone. In fact, the roars were emitted by the man himself as he tore the bear to pieces with his bare hands.

Witnesses described the man as very tall, malodorous, and wearing both a cloak and a cowl of dark material that obscured his features entirely.

The handlers confirmed that this bear has never had any previous incident, and felt that someone must have incited the bear to attack.

Some of the witnesses on the scene claimed that the bear originally became agitated by an albino Khajiit that was seen throwing hard crusts of bread at the poor beast while it was helpless in a cage, then laughing when it tried to eat the rock-hard projectiles.

* * *

Speculation is rampant that the white Khajiit responsible for starting the whole fiasco is none other than Blue Team Warrior Maxical, who is known to have quite a temper. We can't imagine what the helpless bear could have done to enrage her.

One man who witnessed the abuse of the bear showed us bread crumbs in his own hair, saying she pelted the crowds with them as well.

Spectators also witnessed (Maxical) upsetting the lions in their cages, although no one could state positively whether she harmed them with the rock-hard bread.

Witnesses have also connected the white Khajiit to the man who slaughtered the innocent bear. The man was seen standing behind (Maxical) as she taunted the bear, then was seen again behind her at the lion cage. He also sat directly behind her inside the tent where the murder of the bear occurred.

From the descriptions of onlookers, it is assumed Maxical was there as a guest of Fathis Aren, Court Mage of Castle Bravil. Who is the man in the dark cowl then? We wondered as well. Our assumption is that he is a bodyguard she has hired to protect her since the assault on her by the current Grand Champion, The Gray Prince.

The Courier staff warns Agronak against any future attacks on the petite Khajiit, we saw the remains of the bear! Not a sight we ever wish to witness again.

High Chancellor Ocato has demanded an investigation into the mistreatment of the poor beasts by Maxical, and a bulletin for the immediate arrest of her bodyguard for murdering a helpless animal has been issued.

*** Story by Urjabhi**

* * *

********* Maxical**

I dropped the Courier with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach…the man in the cowl was Agronak, no doubt whatsoever. Why was he following me?

Jack sent his runner for me, like I didn't know what that was going to be about. A match was in progress, so I had to walk around the Arena to reach the administrative entrance. Almost as soon as I stepped outside I heard the words "bear killer" and saw some tourists pointing at me. A Legionnaire was guarding the administrative entrance, he sneered at me.

"Lucky thing I wasn't there, the bear would have you and your bodyguard for dinner instead. We're all watching for you to slip up and take one wrong step…"

Oh dear gods…

Jack was waiting at his desk with a grim look on his face. In front of him sat a tall man…oh dear gods, it was Ocato. The best defense is a good offense…I went in there fuming like Owyn does…pretending not to see Ocato's pin-shaped head in the chair.

* * *

"Jack, I want Hassiri up here immediately to print a retraction of this slanderous garbage! Anyone can see the man in the cowl was Agronak, since when is a stalker considered a bodyguard? Did he escape jail…again? The Legionnaire guarding your entrance just threatened me with retribution by the Legion for this, when it is obviously their lack of performing their job properly that Agronak keeps escaping to murder everyone and their pets. The carnival sold those bread crusts specifically to feed the beasts, and I was there with Fathis Aren, a highly respected diplomat. Who in their right mind would think he would stand by and do nothing if I was harming animals? As if I ever would! …Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in a meeting. Forgive me Jack."

Ocato stood up. "I was just leaving. I'll speak to the Legion guarding your entrance on my way out." He spoke stiffly to Jack, avoiding looking at me as he exited.

Jack raised his eyebrows at me, pushing his hands together in front of him. I glanced out the door, then came back in.

"He's gone."

"Good. I guess I should thank you for saving me from an afternoon of witnessing his interrogation of you."

"You would have witnessed me putting my sword through him...accidentally"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No more trouble, not now with the town full up."

* * *

I held up my hand. Ocato's shrill voice was wafting up through the open door, he was screaming at the guard.

"I need to do some damage control Jack."

"Talk to Andronicus. You could murder the bear in front of the Emperor, and she'd make you look sweeter than sugar. You did a good job with her makeover, by the way."

"Thanks. I am going to Hassiri and make them print that retraction, though."

"Hold up just a second, Maxical. Owyn needs a fighter for a Gladiator match or he'll have to forfeit to Haki…and you'll have to live with the mood that will put Owyn in. Your opponent obviously will outrank you; their skill level could be a lot higher than yours, even being Alix's daughter. What say you, are you willing?"

"If I win the match I gain the rank of Gladiator?"

Jack nodded.

"Jack…if I make it to Gladiator before the Cage Match, will I get the same percentage Gils got last special match?"

"I can't give out information on Gils' contract, you know that. Your percentage will be higher than it would be if you didn't, and that's all I can tell you. Look at your contract for your percentages."

* * *

"If it's a Gladiator match, why wouldn't Gils take it?"

"He's on the schedule already in a rank match to Hero, he can't fight twice in two days right before the Cage Match. Besides, Haki said Gils would be considered a ringer."

"A ringer!" I snorted. "Like Haki doesn't throw them on us constantly! Gils is smart not to give up that Hero percentage, I'll bet Owyn rode him hard to. Did you move up the date for the Cage Match?"

Jack nodded. "The night after the music festival ends."

"I hope we still get the crowds. Did Haki approve me to fight his man?"

"He tried to throw a fit, which made him look the fool since he has the higher qualified fighter."

"He was trying to force Owyn to forfeit the match then, because technically my rank is too low. He'll pull something, you know. He always does when backed in a corner. I really don't want to get injured before the Cage Match…or have to live with Owyn in a sulk. What fighter does he have posted for the fight?"

He had that little Breton fellow, the one that wears a sword longer than himself and a hundred year old helmet. He just came up and changed it to an Orc."

"He knows I'm good with a sword, that's why he pulled that Breton out. That and the Orc will probably fight with a hammer…my downfall. I hate fighting Orc. They have ten times my size and strength…their skin is tougher to slice, even on the abdomen. There is almost no where you can hurt them. It's impossible to behead them…er…I mean… Drat! I want the extra Septims, but if I get injured I'll lose everything. How much time do I have to think about it?"

"None."

"ARGH! Okay, I'll do it…I just hope I don't regret it."

* * *

Hassiri nodded when I told him I was sure the man in the cowl was Agronak stalking me.

"When Urjabhi described the scene, I knew right away. Maybe you should get a bodyguard if he's still following you. He is dangerous."

"I know. Hassiri, I was hissed and booed coming here. Earlier today a Legionnaire threatened to harass me with fines. It won't go well for me in the Arena if the crowds aren't behind me. Your brother's article…can you print a retraction?"

"I'll have it out this afternoon in a special edition. I was working on it when you came."

"If you were in my shoes, what would you do for damage control?"

"The Legion talk to everyone. Do something nice for them and they will spread it around."

I slipped Hassiri several passes to the manager's box. "Come see my rank match tonight if you can."

"Rank match?"

"Owyn's fighter was disqualified. When he weighed in he was under the influence of Skooma. Owyn threw him out of the Bloodworks. Gils has a rank match the second day of the festival, he wasn't giving that up."

"I don't blame him. I'll be there."

* * *

Andronicus and I sat down across from Jack. She motioned me to speak.

"How many unranked Legion do you think are stationed here in the Imperial City?"

"Plenty, why?"

"I want to purchase gate passes for tonight's fight and give them to any unranked Legion."

"You trying to get out of charges for cruelty to animals?"

"Jack, they sold me the bread crusts specifically to feed those beasts…" I caught the twinkle in his eye and realized he was teasing. "ARGH!"

He gave his pleasant laugh. "Damage control?"

"Yes. They speak to everyone, they'll spread the word that I treated them well…and I need their cheers tonight."

"You figure giving them a free gate pass once will do that?"

"Yeah. I lived at the compound, they get nothing usually. Every special treat sent in was always for the ranked. The unranked were naught but grunts in everyone's eyes. Andronicus said bribery is the quickest path to loyalty. It works with the press."

"So I noticed.' Jack held up the Courier Special Edition, then read it. "The Not So Grand Champion. The Gray Prince has been named as the murderer of the gentle performing bear at the Wild Animal Exhibit yesterday. Blah blah…stalking Maxical since the rejection of his proposal…blah blah…assault on her shoulder…he was seen antagonizing the beasts so they would attack her…oh, and even an interview with the man that sold the stale bread crusts. Now he says the beasts love them."

* * *

Andronicus gave me a signal.

"Since I'm buying so many passes, can I get a discount?"

"I'll see that the cost is discounted. You just leave me a blank cheque, I'll fill in the amount when I figure it up."

Andronicus curled her fingers.

"Discounted by how much?"

"Two percent."

I glanced at Andronicus. She stretched both hands out.

"Can you make it ten percent?"

"No, don't be ridiculous!"

Andronicus scratched her bottom.

"It would help if I knew what your bottom line is." I gave an imitation of Jack's small smile.

"I have to eat too, you know."

* * *

Andronicus held two fingers over her other hand.

"Give me two percent over cost?"

"Forget it."

Andronicus gave a slight shrug of one shoulder.

"Then what?"

"What is this, you double teaming me? Seven percent over cost."

Andronicus held three fingers over her other hand.

"You told her to train me."

"Not on me!"

"Three percent over cost?"

"There's the door."

Andronicus stretched her fingers out on one hand, covering the other.

"Five?"

* * *

Jack glared at me, then exhaled loudly. "Five, but you're not in my good books anymore, so watch your step in that Arena."

"I'm not falling for that, you never play favorites. …Thank you, Jack." I signed a blank cheque and handed it to him.

He shook his head with a wry smile that didn't reach his eyes and shooed me out the door, signaling Andronicus to stay behind.

She grinned at me and waved me out. I ducked around the door jamb and leaned against the wall to wait, not necessarily meaning to eavesdrop.

"You're doing a good job with her training, Andronicus. Don't use me as your pigeon again though."

"Who else do we ever deal with? I'm going with her to hand these to the Legion, let me have a few of the Couriers from your stack to bring with us...in case any of them haven't read it yet."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Monkey Business**

I pushed my way through the crowds on the mezzanine to await the final posting of who my opponent would be, glancing at the board intermittently as I scanned all the new booths set up for the Emperor's Birthday celebration.

The smells of exotic foods permeated the area, drawing me to each food booth to see what could cause that aroma. With a fight scheduled I couldn't eat…but the temptation was too great to stand when I found a booth that sold apples covered in a sticky caramel. The girl wrapped wax paper around it for me when I told her I couldn't eat it right away. I tucked it into my pack, the smell of hot caramel wafting from it making me heady with desire to taste it.

An odd sounding music was drifting across the mezzanine, similar to the sound of the calliope on wheels that played outside the carnivals and performing animal shows. I followed the sound to a chubby man in a bright red uniform with a box strapped to his chest.

He was rapidly turning a crank on one side of the box to make the musical sounds, his thickly waxed moustache wiggling wildly with each movement. As if that were not exciting enough, I was startled to see a tiny beast wearing the same bright red uniform and a red fez hat with gold tassels was dancing on his shoulders to the music.

The man was scanning the crowds, and every now and then he would point to someone and the tiny beast would leap off his shoulder and onto that person. People were giving Septims to the beast and it was taking them to the chubby man, who would immediately pocket them.

* * *

"What kind of beast is that? It brings me joy to see him dance!"

"That's a monkey, lady. Ain't you ever seen a monkey before?"

I shook my head no, laughing and clapping as it flew through the air and landed on a passerby.

"Look, he is doing tricks for Septims! How smart he is! Will he eat a strawberry? Does he have a name?"

"His name is Coco." He pointed to the gold lettering on the box that read 'Tony and Coco. "Er…he prefers Septims."

"You mean you prefer them. I'll give you a Septim if I can give him a strawberry."

Tony pointed to me and Coco leaped over to my shoulder, taking the strawberry and sitting on his haunches to nibble it. Coco planted a wet kiss on my cheek after the man gave him a signal.

"There can't be anything so cute! Here then Sir Tony, here is a Septim for you." I gave it to Coco. He leaped back to Tony, who instantly pocketed it.

I dug in my pack for more Septims and treats, following the man as he walked the mezzanine. Every time I pulled a Septim out Tony sent Coco to retrieve it. Each time Coco ate the treat and thanked me for it with a kiss. I was enthralled.

* * *

At one end of the mezzanine a lightweight cage was set up, filled with monkeys of all different sizes. As the chubby man playing the music neared , they all began leaping up and down and shrieking excitedly.

It stunned me to watch them swinging across the top of the cage, grasping the bars with their feet…and their tails! I was mesmerized and stood gaping like a loon, finding it hard to tear myself from their antics. I dug the last bit of fruit out of my pack and reached in the bars to give it. It was snatched quickly and with a lot of shrieking.

One long hairy arm extended through the lightweight structure and touched the fur on my arm, the cupped hand sliding palm up along the inside of my arm to my cheek.

"Hello little fella…aren't you cute!" I crooned to the rubbery face.

It stuck a dirty finger in the corner of my mouth, and when I pulled away the gnarled fingernail scratched against my lip.

"Ow!" _Good gods, I better drink a cure potion…_

The little beast touched the finger to his own mouth and made a whimpering sound, rubbing a loosely cupped hand and wrist upside down under its chin.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I'm sorry." I knelt down and let the monkey touch the fur of my arm again. It scratched gently through my thin fur as if looking for fleas…making me wonder if the monkeys were infested.

* * *

When I crouched down the other monkeys in the cage set up a shriek, swinging wildly across the cage. It rocked and tipped from their vigorous movements.

"I'm all out of fruit…except this apple covered in caramel…well, I guess you can have some of it." I took a bite of it, then pulled the piece I bit off out of my mouth and gave it to the monkey that was touching my arm.

An all-out ruckus ensued. Other monkeys attacked the one with the treat, and grabbed the bars of the cage, rocking it and shrieking at me. I quickly bit off more pieces, throwing them into the cage. When the caramel apple was gone I backed away.

As I moved back, the one I had let touch my fur stretched his hand through the bars as far as it would reach toward me and began a wailing shriek. The other monkeys set upon him, the lightweight cage rocking from their wild swinging. These larger monkeys were not as cute and friendly as the tiny one that danced on the man's shoulders.

I hurried away, checking the board on my way to the Bloodworks. It still showed the Orc as my opponent. I drank a cure potion as soon as I got back, just in case the monkeys carried disease.

* * *

Just as predicted, Haki pulled something just before we were supposed to head up the chute for the match. Jack's runner banged on the door and gave the message to Owyn. He was fuming, so I hurried over.

"Oh thank goodness!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you, an idiot or something? There's three of them, every one of them above you in rank!"

"This is a break for me, Owyn. They're prisoners, they aren't allowed to carry a weapon. Even if they've fought before, they are untrained. Haki had me up against a fully trained Orc, you know I can't fight Orc. They are ten times my size and strength, and have to be almost sawed through their skin is so tough. They have no weak points, I'd get hit with a hundred pound hammer and the Cage Match would have to be cancelled."

"Well if Haki doesn't see me storm up there shouting, he'll know you want the switch and bring back the Orc. I'll have to lock Jack's door and stay in his office shouting till it's too late for Haki to change fighters." Owyn held his hand out, palm up.

"Thank you Owyn." I slid him ten Septims.

Owyn looked poignantly down at his still open hand with a sour expression. "I'm going to have to shirk all my duties here while I'm up there shouting at Jack…for you. There's still plenty of time for Haki to change fighters, you know…"

* * *

I added another ten Septims. "Owyn, if anyone loves a reason to shout for thirty minutes it is you. And the only duty you are shirking right now is getting me prepped for the fight. Andronicus can do that."

His hand remained out. "My throat feels a little sore…"

I showed him my purse. "You see this is all I have left?" I took the last five Septims and a bottle of healing potion and plopped them into his hand.

"What's that for?"

"Your throat or Jack's headache from all your yelling…"

"Wait a minute! What the hell happened to all the advance pay you drew this morning?" Owyn demanded loudly, proving there was nothing wrong with his throat.

"I gave it all to a man with a monkey dancing on his shoulder."

"Fine! Don't tell me then. Geez, I'm doing you a favor here!"

"That scowl is perfect Owyn, keep it on your face all the way to Jack's office in case Haki sees you."

Owyn stormed out, grumbling under his breath. I hoped Owyn could keep Jack's office tied up so it would appear to Haki as if he was fighting hard to not allow the prisoners…but poor Jack, I really was going to be in his black books now.

* * *

The signal came to enter the chute for my match, Owyn was still not back from Jack's office, I had no idea who I would be facing when I entered the hold. The first thing I spotted was an Argonian in sackcloth pants. _Oh thank goodness! _I saw a lot of Legion armor and uniforms in the crowds, too…good.

To get the crowds hyped up and behind me again, I did something I hadn't done since I was a Pit. I leaped up on the bars of the gate, raising an arm high and circling it while whooping to stir the excitement. They cheered, and on the spur of the moment I started swinging in what I thought was a pretty good imitation of the monkeys I'd seen earlier.

The gate was too sturdy to rock from my exertions like the monkey cage did, but the crowd did notice my antics and responded with an outburst of cheering and stomping feet. I climbed to the top of the gate so my head and upper torso could clearly be seen by the prisoners in the opposite hold. Locking my legs under the top bar, I raised both hands straight up in the air, circling them and whooping.

It worked. The crowds started going wild, screaming and stomping their feet continuously in a cadenced beat. I pulled myself up to a stand on the top bar and raised my arms to the sky again, whooping. Again the crowd answered, screaming and stomping. This time I did a little dance across the top bar, timing my movements to the cadenced sound of their feet stomping while making my tail dance like a cobra behind me.

With this huge a crowd, the screaming and thunder of their feet was so loud that Wes Johnson had to call several times before I heard him tell me to get back in the hold. When I did, I went back to swinging from the bars like I had seen the monkeys do. The whole time I kept my tail dancing like a snake and whooped as loud as I could.

* * *

Somehow over the screaming crowds I heard it, an eerie wail followed by what sounded like a war of angry shrieks. I looked up at the mezzanine and saw the monkey cage rocking wildly, the beasts were going berserk in it.

Just as Wes Johnson called 'Lower The Gates' the monkey cage tipped over and could no longer be seen sticking above the half-wall of the mezzanine. A loud crash and screams sounded. People were running panicked, shoving each other…they began tumbling over the railings to the grandstand areas below.

Monkeys began swinging off the balconies and dropping down from the mezzanine…_oh [censored], the monkeys are loose! _Several of the monkeys balanced themselves on top of the chute gates doing odd cadenced…dancelike movements, their arms circling in the air and shrieking…their tails dancing…swinging on the bars…_oh dear gods! Is that what I looked like? Are they imitating me? Oh dear gods…_

There was no time to worry about that, the prisoners were charging across the Arena at me while I stood in the chute like a dummy.

The prisoners had reached the chute already, I was cornered and had to use my 'Eye of Khajiit' to get out of there. It was my fault for being distracted, and it was a huge disadvantage to not have it to fall back on later in the fight.

I drew my sword and charged out of the chute behind them, all the while distracted by the shrieks and panic coming from the mezzanine and the uneasy feeling the monkeys' actions had something to do with me.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: The Great Ape Rebellion**

That these men had fought together before was obvious by the teamwork they displayed when they cornered me in the chute. The spell to frighten them must have expired, their movements changed…separating, positioning to converge from all directions like wolves do to take down large prey.

The prisoner closest to me was running in a zigzag pattern, trying to get far enough away to circle back and get behind me. Cat's vision is based on movement, it was easy to time one of his zags and leap forward. I grabbed his tail with my claws to hold on, then drove my sword into his back just above his right hip.

While he staggered bellowing I grabbed his tail again, this time thrusting my blade through his neck in one swift movement, severing the main arteries. The blood that shot out of him in pulsing streams was an odd greenish-orange color. Like an idiot I gaped at it instead of getting into position for the next battle.

A powerful blow from behind staggered me, surprising a whimper from me. I ran blindly away from the direction the hit came from, unable to see through the patterns of bursting stars floating in my vision from the hit. A loud shriek followed by screams and a scuffling sounded behind me as I ran.

My sword crunched against a stone abutment a split second before I crashed into the structure, nearly dislodging the blade from my hand. I gripped the hilt tightly and pushed myself around so my back was pressed against the stone, moving my sword in a defensive pattern in front of me while I waited for my vision to clear. _Where are they?_

* * *

A good sized knot had already formed on the back of my head from the prisoner's fist, every pulse in my veins made that place throb till nausea began welling up into my throat. If I didn't know the prisoners were searched before matches, I'd suspect him of using brass knuckles on me. The darkness hedging my vision began receding, giving me a tunnel-like view of the Arena floor through the flashes of light still floating across.

As my vision cleared I saw one of the prisoners running across the Arena followed by a bunch of monkeys. No longer the cute little beasts in a cage, they now had their lips drawn back revealing mouthfuls of sharp teeth and canine type fangs. They pounded their fists on the ground and their chests, barking and whooping as they chased the prisoner. Pork Chop was in a frenzy, charging around his pen and grunting loudly.

How can we fight with beasts in here? Will they call the match? I glanced up, Jack was leaning over watching from his vantage chair.

Where was the other prisoner? I moved along the wall glancing into alcoves. _Where did he go?_ The prisoner running from the monkeys was coming my way, the look of terror on his face was worse than what my 'Eye of Khajiit' caused. I stayed in the alcove till he got closer and then charged out.

He skidded to a stop when he saw me. The monkeys leaped onto his back and head, shrieking loudly. The prisoner let out a high-pitched scream that sounded like a girl. He twisted, trying to shake them off as a dark spot began staining the front of his sackcloth pants. He was peeing himself! He dropped to the ground and began rolling and screaming, trying to get the monkeys off him. The prisoner's pants had a matching stain in the back, a large circle of brown_…dear gods, he crapped himself! _

* * *

The sounds of screaming and panic were still coming from the stands, there must be apes loose up there too. These monkeys had begun tugging on the Argonian's legs and tail, and grabbing the spikes sticking out of his head. They didn't appear to be hurting him, but his fear of the beasts was so great that he was screaming horribly.

What if the monkeys attacked me next? If I got injured out here today there would be no crowd cheering me to bring my adrenalin back up…no Cage Match. Why wasn't Jack stopping the fight? I glanced up, he was still watching without signaling. _What is he waiting for? _

How could I fight a man wallowing on the ground? That wouldn't be a fight, it would be a slaughter. Where had the other prisoner gone? Had he escaped in the melee following the monkeys getting loose? I did a grid search of the Arena floor, he was absolutely not there at all. As I was passing a chute gate, a familiar sound caught my ear. I glanced up, spotting a tiny red figure climbing around the top bar of the gate.

"Coco!" I reached my arm up.

Coco made a chattering sound and leaped off the gate, landing on my shoulder. He was trembling and clutched my hair tightly. Jack leaned over, his eyes nearly starting from his head in surprise when Coco jumped on me.

* * *

Jack shook his head no when I shrugged at him. Drat! How could he not call the fight? Did he expect me to get the monkeys off the prisoner so he would fight? These other monkeys were a lot larger than Coco, would it be safe to draw their attention to me?

"Here monkey, monkey, monk…here monkeys…" I made a kissing sound with my mouth. The one that rubbed my arm earlier came when I made that sound, at least I think it was him. What should I do now? I glanced around, then stretched my hand toward it. Where were the handlers?

The monkey grabbed hold of my arm and swung itself up onto my back, wrapping its arms around my neck tightly and clinging like that. Coco climbed atop my head, still clutching tufts of my hair to hold on.

I kicked the prisoner in the leg. "Get up! Jack is refusing to end the fight. I've got two monkeys on me too, let's get this over with."

He just lay there screaming. "GAAAAAAAH!"

"Shut up! Will you stand up so we can fight?" I kicked him again. The other monkeys began kicking him and chattering.

"GAAAAAH! BWAAAAAA!"

"Shut up! You're ticking me off, now get up…good gods your crap stinks, what have you been eating?"

I glanced up at Jack again, he still wasn't calling the match. As I was lowering my head a slight movement on one of the pillars caught the corner of my eye. The other prisoner! He had climbed to the top of one of the pillars in the center of the Arena. So that's why Jack hadn't called the fight!

* * *

I called up to Jack, pointing to the top of the pillar. Jack nodded. The monkeys thought I had signaled them. They leaped down off my back and began shimmying up the column. With loud shrieking and some last thumps and kicks on the Argonian, the other monkeys followed suit climbing up the pillars.

"The monkeys are gone now, you can get up. Come on!" I kicked the prisoner again. I can't kill you while you lay there…man, will you just get up so I can kill you? How'd you ever make it in prison?"

The prisoner refused to get up and fight. I shrugged at Jack again, pointing to the pillar where the other prisoner was hiding. Coco and the other monkey had climbed onto his back and were jumping up and down on him and shrieking, their arms raised up in the air. The prisoner was curled in a ball, keeping his head covered.

Jack signaled Wes, who called out a warning to Haki. His combatants were ordered to fight or Haki would forfeit the match. Haki came bellowing out of his chute, cursing his men. I gasped; he's not allowed out here during a match! He kicked the one on the ground several times, shouting. The man wouldn't get up.

Haki's face turned purple. He ordered the one on the pillar to come down. When that prisoner didn't budge Haki gave Jack the signal requesting permission to substitute one fighter for another. After all this he was going to bring the Orc out on me? I watched Jack closely, pleading. He shook his head no. _Thank goodness!_

* * *

Haki was livid and tried to climb the pillar to dislodge his fighter. The monkeys saw him coming. Their jumping and shrieking became frenzied. Then they began throwing something at Haki, hitting him in the face. The stench left no doubt what it was.

"Oh you [censored] [censored] [censored]! I'll kill you, you little [censored] [censored] [censored]!" Haki's curses echoed loudly off the stone walls of the Arena.

I raised my eyebrows at Jack, he gave me citations for cussing out here! The larger monkey threw another piece of feces at Haki. Jack's lips quirked slightly as he signaled Wes Johnson to call the match and what infractions to name.

The grandstand and mezzanine were almost completely empty. Wes Johnson's voice echoed back oddly out of them as I waited for him to give me permission to leave the Arena floor.

"Match called! Yellow Team forfeit! Three citations: combatant refusing to fight, two counts; foul language; unauthorized personnel: Battlemaster Haki. Good people, we have a winner! All hail the combatant from the Blue Team! Victor from the Blue Team, congratulations! You have advanced to the rank of Gladiator! Leave the Arena now and rest, you've earned it!"

Owyn was dancing around hooting and laughing when I got back inside the Bloodworks. "I can't wait till Haki shows his face next! BWAAAHAAA! Monkey [censored] in his face, having to forfeit the match, three citations! BWAAAHAAA!"

* * *

Everyone on the Blue team crowded around for Owyn's version of a rank promotion ceremony. He poured himself a brandy and passed the bottle around for everyone to pour themselves a cup.

I tagged Andronicus's arm as she pulled up a chair to listen to the details of the fight. "One of them [censored] and [censored] his pants out there."

"BWAAAAHAAAA!" Everyone roared.

I glanced at Gils and he smiled at me. My damned heart betrayed me by missing a beat.

Owyn raised his snifter to me. "I'm proud of you for keeping your mind on the fight with all that going on, [censored] wild beasts. It'll be tonight before you get your belt, they closed the Arena to capture them …but for right now…here's to you, Gladiator. He drained his snifter.

"Here, here!" The rest of the team shouted, then drained their cups of brandy. I watched Gils drink his, dreading the weakness in me that craved the scent of his breath when it was laced with that brandy.

* * *

Jack scowled as he handed me my Gladiator belt. What had I done?

"What was the idea of sending Owyn up here to lock me in my office and yell at me for over half an hour? Shouting about the prisoners then signaling me no each time I mentioned getting Haki in to change…"

"We had to so Haki would think we didn't want the prisoners. Otherwise he would have switched back to the Orc, and I can't fight Orc."

"And you didn't think telling me that in my office good enough? Owyn locking me in here yelling nearly made me mad enough to call Haki in and order him to switch back to the Orc! And that healing potion joke!"

"That was no joke, I thought Owyn's yelling may cause your head to ache…"

"It did! From now on, if you tell me you can't fight someone…trust me to handle it! You ever send Owyn to me like that again and I'll make sure Haki brings an Orc to the fight. Why do you think he changed from the Orc at the last minute?"

"What? I don't understand…"

"I reminded him of the trouble Agronak caused you…and then told him the truth, that you took the challenge as soon as you heard he had posted an Orc. He left here with the impression you relished the idea of revenge on any Orc. He made a hurried trip to the jail to get those prisoners at the last minute."

* * *

"You did that for me?"

"No. I do that for any fighter that comes to me as you did and says outright that they can't fight a certain one. The fights are geared to be fair, not slaughters. Next time put your trust in me to handle it. Don't involve me if you're resorting to tricks. Did you pay Owyn?"

"Twenty-five Septims."

"Consider it a lesson."

"I will. I'm sorry."

"That monkey fiasco, was that another trick?"

"No! I had nothing to do with that!"

"They came right to you."

"I have fur…they must have thought I was kin. Jack, I was nowhere near…the cage was very light and tipped…"

* * *

I slept well that night, but Gils' hysterical laughter woke me early the next morning. He shoved the Courier under my nose, pointing to the headlines.

"Ape Woman! Oh!" I snatched the paper.

"And look at these drawings…" Gils pointed to page two.

"Oh dear gods…"

The page heading read, "Maxical's Monkeyshines." They were little cartoons. One was of me with a monkey sitting on my head and another monkey clinging to my neck, my sword thrust forward as I yelled "Charge"…an army of angry monkeys behind me ready to do battle for me_…oh dear gods._

The next was of me swinging on the chute gate, a group of monkeys standing on the ground watching and scratching their heads as if I was teaching them how…

The next drawing showed me dancing atop the gate with a long row of monkeys behind me obviously imitating my dance.

The next cartoon showed me kicking a man on the ground. The monkeys all stood watching me, their hands to their chins like they were thinking. They all had studious looks on their faces…like I was teaching them how to kick someone.

Another showed me standing on the gate, hands raised to the sky with little circles showing movement…the bubble in front of my mouth said "Ooh ooh." All the pillars had two monkeys each on them, imitating me with their hands up in the air circling - but they were speaking words! "Hey Joe, where're we going next?" Another monkey answers, "Bruma." Another monkey says "Pack a coat, I hear it's cold there." Another monkey asks when the fight will be over…another says, "I'm hungry, did you bring any fruit?" _…Oh dear gods how humiliating! _


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: The Ape Woman**

How could Hassiri dub me Ape Woman? Nicknames like that stick. And those cartoons…ARGH!

I was still fuming when Fathis sent a message in. I began scribbling a note telling Fathis I couldn't see him when Gils imitated an ape in front of me, curling his hands into his armpits and making a raucous noise. I scrunched the note and swept past him, shutting the Bloodworks door with force.

Fathis looked like a cat with a canary in its mouth as he held out a gift box to me. "I brought you a present. I got this from the Bruma booth on the midway."

"Enchanted greaves! How nice, Fathis! Athletics and acrobatics enhanced…what? What is this?" I pointed to a word stitched across the back of the pants.

Fathis's eyes lit up with mischief. "Their name…'Monkeypants'. The midway is already selling monkey souvenirs for your fans, too." Fathis reached inside his cuirass and pulled out a stuffed monkey with oversized eyes and a toothy grin. "See? The long arms are sewn together so you can drape them around your neck. I saw several women wearing them…"

"How could they make these so quickly?" I held up the stuffed monkey.

"Tony has been selling them for years. He handles the apes and his wife runs the booth. It's set up on the midway. Vendors were buying them up before she opened this morning." Fathis was struggling not to laugh.

"ARGH! I will not be known as the Ape Woman!"

"It's too late!" Fathis choked out.

If I slammed back into the Bloodworks, Gils would continue to tease me now that he knew it bothered me. Fathis wouldn't. I turned my back to him, flattening my ears.

"Aw! Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, I only sought to bring a smile."

* * *

"How could Hassiri call me that? He's supposed to be in my corner!"

"He was trying to show you in a good light with beasts to break the image of you as a bear killer…although…"

"What!"

"Er…you should know…Urjabhi's interview with the man Tony infers you incited the apes into their rebellion."

"I incited them?" My voice squeaked.

"Tony said you became obsessed with the little monkey Coco, following him around till he thought he must call the guards to complain of you stalking him…"

"I paid him thirty Septims to play with his monkey! I only followed him because he walked away! Fathis, stop laughing! I never saw a monkey before, he wore a tiny outfit with a little hat…nothing was ever so cute…he brought me joy."

Fathis's voice became strained. "Tony said you scared off his other customers. He said you were…hounding him for his monkey."

Fathis choked the last words out, visibly struggling to keep laughter back. "And now they all have…diarrhea from your treats…"

"What is with Urjabhi's problem lately? Does he have an axe to grind against me?"

"Hassiri said Urjabhi is angry over the Lovidicus interview. It stepped on his toes since he now covers the Orc. The brothers have to work this out between them."

"But they're putting me in the middle of it!"

"Best stay away from any beasts till they resolve it then."

* * *

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…there is something very important I must do tonight in representation of Castle Bravil. It would mean much to me if you were by my side. I don't ask often, I ask this of you."

"What is it?"

"Uriel Septim accepts his Birthday gifts tonight. It's a lot of pomp and ceremony…but I will be called to give the present from Castle Bravil. I want you by my side so I can present you to the Emperor."

"Me? Fathis…I am Khajiit, Emperors don't meet beast species. Besides, I have nothing to wear…or give."

"I've never seen him discern races in all these years. He is led by the Dragon Blood as to whom he trusts. I already chose a gift for you to present, and will gladly choose a dress for you…"

"No! I…don't know how to wear one. It would feel awkward."

"Your new glass armor sets off your coloring beautifully. Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, when we are married next year it will be your duty to be there…"

"Why now, then?"

"Because…his health has taken a turn this year. He doesn't sleep well…nightmares. Should something happen…I don't want you to have missed meeting him in person. It is an experience to carry through your lifetime and share with children and grandchildren."

"They'll have you to tell them about it…"

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…Mer, we live exceptionally long. Men do not. I feel this chance…may be the last for you to meet him. Trouble has come to him that he does not share, his eyes reflect time is ticking too quickly past for him. I ask this of you…for me, please?"

Fathis spoke truth, he had never asked a thing of me in all these years. I felt churlish giving him a hard time about it.

"Okay Fathis…I'll go with you."

Fathis took my hand. "Thank you, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa."

* * *

"Would you like to see the booths on the midway?"

"Yes! Do they have a booth that covers apples with caramel? I bought one to eat, but gave it to the monkeys."

"Don't get me laughing again." Fathis choked out.

"I have to see Hassiri first, though."

The Imperial City was filled with crowds of tourists. The Market District was so packed it was almost impossible to negotiate through. Vendor's stands and tents were thrown up anywhere space permitted, some even dotting the middle of the streets.

A laughing crowd was gathered around the door of the Black Horse Courier, blocking our way. I wiggled through and put my hand on the knob, then froze.

Stuck in the window was another cartoon. Haki kicking the prisoner, who was up in the air...lines coming from him indicating he was still flying from the kick. I was standing next to Haki saying, "No, no! Like this!" and had one leg doing a kick.

"Look! It's her! The Ape Woman!" The crowd started yelling. _Oh dear gods. _

* * *

The booths were exciting, selling things the stores here never had. Fathis said the merchants were livid, complaining to Ocato that the vendors were ruining their business.

One young Nord sold sugar spun till it was lighter than air, colored and flavored with the juices from berries. He had to crank a bin on a pulley rapidly, removing his shirt as he became heated from the effort. Crowds of women were gathered to ogle his bare chest glistening in the sunlight. The spun sugar tasted so good it made me feel lightheaded.

One stand had two men standing on opposite ends of the booth pulling something into stretchy ropes between them. It turned out to be a stiff candy, the man called it 'taffy' and it came in different flavors.

Fathis hadn't lied, several women were walking around with stuffed monkeys hanging around their necks. My face turned purple whenever anyone pointed at me and I heard, "Isn't that the Ape Woman?" I jabbed my elbow into Fathis for choking whenever it happened.

I caught sight of Gils as we walked around, his arms loaded down with some exciting looking things. He was alone...I breathed in relief.

Gils seemed to be handling our breakup…too well. His mat was still pulled up close to mine in Andronicus's corner…but he never reached for me in the night, even when he knew everyone was asleep. Was he over me already? Moving on? Just the thought gripped me with pain.

Fathis was watching my face, had he seen me looking at Gils? I spoke the first thing I could think of.

"Where are all these people staying? Is there enough hotels in the city for them all?"

Fathis hesitated before answering, still watching my face.

"No, and it's been a big problem for the Legion. Many were going door-to-door banging and asking for a room. Some got in fights when turned down. Traven said the healers are being run ragged. The Arcane set up a tent for healing if anyone gets ill. The idea was to give practice to the senior class who majored in healing. He said the tent stays full of tourists who couldn't get hotel rooms, they only want to sleep on the cots."

The Imperial City buzzed with noise; vendors hawking their wares…tourists exclaiming at everything like they never saw a building before. The streets were overcrowded, strangers jostling and staring as if the locals were insects…rudeness. Maybe it's the entitlement of one who spent so much to visit, I don't know. Too many acted as if we were naught but extensions of the servants at their inns, walking up and demanding directions or assistance.

"I have to get back, Fathis…clean up for tonight and get Andronicus to polish my armor."

"Is there anything else you want from the booths?"

"More spun sugar…caramel apples…oh! And more of that fudge…and taffy, just the black colored."

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…I will get you what you wish, but you may need the healers yourself if you eat any more sweets. These things make your stomach hurt if you have too much…and you already have."

"I wo ee m ill oni…" I tried to swallow and start again. "I won't eat them till tonight."

"You're already eating them now…"

"Well just this, then I'll stop."

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…there is caramel stuck in the fur all over your face. Will it stain?"

"I don't know, I never had it before. It's on my fingers too."

"Make sure you get it all out before tonight."

"Maybe I shouldn't go…"

"I want you there, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. Er…I'll kiss you tonight after you've cleaned up, otherwise you'll get the velvet of my suit sticky."

* * *

Gils' mat was covered with the things he bought from the booths. They were items one would give to a girl. _Oh dear gods, were they for Horski?_

"Where is Gils?" I asked Andronicus when I handed her my armor to polish.

"He's in the bathing room."

I felt a sharp intake of breath. "Alone?" I barely breathed it, but she heard me and nodded.

I dumped my pack, turning first one way then the other. Everything in me screamed to join him in there.

"Your face is covered with something." Andronicus's eyes showed she understood. "Better go clean right away before you get it on everything in here."

"Thank you…"

I hurried in, turning quickly and bolting the door as if I didn't know Gils was in there. I tried to feign surprise when my eyes fell on him bathing.

"Oh…I didn't know you were in here…"

"Yes you did."

"I have something all over me…"

"Caramel apple. I saw it at the midway."

"It's sticky." I ad-libbed.

"I'm not going to sit here and make small talk or play games, Maxical. Pinarus sent the deed, I'm ready to go. You have to decide, either you love me and our marriage stands…or the vows you swore with me meant naught to you. When I make Champion I'm moving to Anvil so I won't have to see you with Fathis anymore. You will be with me if I ever meant anything to you."

* * *

"I can't…he'll kill you next time, Gils."

"Maxical, why hasn't he started you? The man has bedded all of Tamriel, why are you still untouched? I'd wager even after you're married a year your show will still be blue…unless you take a lover. The man has no desire to bed you, is that the marriage you want? You know what we had between us, can you really give that up for the farce he is offering you and calling marriage?"

"I'll owe him everything he has spent…"

"Then we'll pay it. We have a home now, we'll eat. You'll have to give up saving for the Golden Armor, we can both give him our take from the Cage Match. He can't take you from me…unless you want to go."

"He'll hunt you down if I go with you, Gils. Besides, it's not just me. What about Agronak? He is here again, you know that was him that killed the bear. And he was following me."

"I know it was him. I'll talk to Hannibal about ways to fight his mind control. Did you see the presents I bought you on my mat?"

* * *

"Those are for me? Not…Horski?"

Gils splashed me. "Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"I'm supposed to meet Uriel Septim."

"Then see what I bought you first."

There was a toy ogre that hopped around when you compressed the springs in his legs; a funny bird that would fly a short ways if you twisted his legs; a pillow made to look like a mud crab; one of the stuffed monkeys; and an egg made of chocolate, when I ate it there was a tiny wooden doll inside.

I stuck a Septim on the ogre's head with chewing gum and made him hop around Owyn's feet. While Owyn tried to get the Septim, Gils got the Pits betting on the ogre or Owyn. Everyone roared at Owyn's attempts.


	67. Chapter 67

** Uriel's poem is Invictus, by William Ernest Henley

* * *

_Out of the night that covers me, _

_ Black as the Pit from pole to pole, _

_I thank whatever gods may be _

_ For my unconquerable soul. _

_*S*_

_In the fell clutch of circumstance _

_ I have not winced nor cried aloud. _

_Under the bludgeonings of chance _

_ My head is bloody, but unbowed. _

_*S*_

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears _

_ Looms but the Horror of the shade, _

_And yet the menace of the years _

_ Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. _

_*S*_

_It matters not how strait the gate, _

_ How charged with punishments the scroll, _

_I am the master of my fate: _

_ I am the captain of my soul._

* * *

*** There is a cameo in this chapter of an unknown Bosmer Janitor…which some readers may recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 67: Uriel Septim VII**

Fathis's deep loyalty to Uriel Septim VII was a part of him as long as I've known him…loyalty is not a strong enough word, it barely scratches the surface of how he feels about the Emperor. That Fathis would lay down his life in a heartbeat for Uriel was a given.

The gift Fathis chose for me to present was wrapped in fine gold cloth. "A robe." He whispered to keep me from peeking, then explained how to present it to the Emperor when we were called.

"What did Count Terentius send?"

"He doesn't send, he has me choose a gift and purchase it."

"Then reimburses you?"

"I asked for reimbursement once, the healers had to be called when he saw the receipt. I don't ask anymore."

Fathis elbowed me to stop scowling at Ocato as he approached. He waved us forward, calling out in his high pitched voice, "Fathis Aren, Court Mage, representing Castle Bravil with guest Mapisqua."

Fathis glanced at me to make sure I didn't draw down on Ocato for mispronouncing my name. I was too nervous to care.

Fathis was renowned for his diplomacy…I'd never heard him in action before. He was amazing…impressive. His rapport with the Emperor was tangible. Uriel trusted him, I could feel it emanating from him…till Fathis drew me forward and introduced me.

The second Uriel Septim's eyes landed on me he froze mid word. His face paled visibly as if he was seeing a ghost. _Fathis was wrong about him not seeing race…I should never have come…_

Being armored, I could only sink to one knee and lower my head as a man would, there is no way to curtsy when armored without looking a fool. My stomach felt as if it had been punched from the humiliation.

* * *

Almost woodenly Uriel waved me to come forward. Fathis tugged me up, guiding me to stand in front of the throne.

"Forgive me Sire. I have no place in your presence…" I cringed inside from the look of dread in the Emperor's eyes.

"You ...I've seen you…" He motioned me closer and his liaison hurried over and grabbed my arm, escorting me up the steps to the throne.

Should I keep my knees bent and walk like a mud crab so my head would remain below the Emperor's? Fathis had stayed behind, I glanced back at him with a look of desperation. So discreetly that I wasn't even sure I really saw it, Fathis moved his hand in a downward motion. I sank down, keeping my head bowed.

"Let me see your face…"

My breath did a quick intake as I looked up. I had only seen the silvery hair from a distance before. Here, just feet from him…he was handsome. The 87 years left no evidence on his face, no lines marred it. His eyes were sharp…the color of the Rumare in a storm. The silver hair enhanced, framing with one unruly lock tumbling on his forehead like a youth. His build was slight, but powerful…a warrior.

People said you couldn't walk a step in Cyrodiil without tripping over one of his natural children. Seeing him in person…yes, I could easily understand how women's hearts could pound for him.

How beautiful he was…but his eyes reflected tension, his jaw rippled with it…and it had to do with me, that was clearly seen in his eyes. A deep red flush of humiliation crept across my face…the Emperor didn't trust me.

* * *

"You are the one from my dreams…" It was barely a whisper said under his breath.

His bearing went from that of someone who held the responsibility of many to one who faced his own mortality. His eyes reflected exhaustion…and mortal dread in connection with me. Fathis said he was having nightmares, does he think me an assassin?

"Nightmares…of me? Sire, I would throw myself on my own sword before allowing harm to come to you…"

"I know my doom child, you are not it. The Dragon blood runs in the veins of all Septims. It gives us the power to see things other men cannot. The stars guide our paths, and the wisdom of the Gods is given us. I have seen your face in my dreams."

That explained the nightmares, royalty seeing beast species in their sleep. I grabbed my tail to still its swishing.

"You dreamt of Khajiit?"

"Not Khajiit, child. It was you …an omen of ill times ahead."

I gasped. He may as well have said jinx. That superstition about albinos being jinxes…the painful memories of being taunted as a child resurfaced. I hadn't been called that in years. Fathis was wrong about Uriel, he was as prejudice as Ocato. My eyes burned with tears that I fought against shedding in front of Uriel, and anger at Fathis for insisting I come.

"I'm no jinx, Sire." It was barely a whisper, but he heard.

* * *

"You misunderstand me, child. In you I behold a new sun rising, coming to banish the darkness…the dawn of Akatosh's bright glory. With such hope, and your promise of aid…my heart must be satisfied. The age to begin service is twenty-one, do I have your promise to return so I can prepare you for what lies ahead?"

"Huh? I don't…understand, Sire."

He leaned forward, frustration dawning; his face close enough to mine that his breath played over my whiskers. His eyes like sea storms pierced into mine. His voice remained quiet, but I felt the steel beneath.

"You gave your promise to Akatosh, your life in service to him as well as that of your first born …in exchange for a life that was in danger of passing. Do you know of what I speak now?"

Gils!

The floor felt like it rocked beneath me. My hands gripped the thick carpet to keep from falling as a wave of nausea surged up to my throat. Shock kept me from sobbing aloud…or screaming. The tears I fought earlier flooded now. I turned to Fathis, desperate…Fathis, who had always saved me_…make this stop. _

Fathis's face had turned as white as me. He was staggered, having to grip the ornate post beside him to steady himself. I watched him struggle to plant his feet so the Emperor wouldn't see him weak. With shock I realized…Fathis couldn't save me from this.

* * *

"It is as you have said…except…there is no child as I am but seventeen years old. I am clumsy…accident prone. Even my mother says I haven't the brains of a tree stump. I'm…unqualified."

Uriel's expression was a myriad of shock, confusion, fleeting hope…and anger.

"It's too late, your destiny is out of your hands now. You can't make promises to Gods and Emperors without intention of keeping them. You feel shock now, but you must realize this is an honor detail. Do you understand my meaning?"

I understood. He spoke the language of a warrior. I must consider it an honor that Akatosh chose to use me, whatever the task.

I thought I would strangle my throat was so taut. Alix prayed to Akatosh all his life…Fathis too, begging to serve but was denied. I pray once and Akatosh pounces like a hungry leopard just days later.

Uriel looked…aghast... I felt shame, acting the child before the Emperor. Obviously I had no choice but to accept with as much dignity as I could muster, especially after the way I just humiliated myself. I straightened, looking directly into his eyes.

"Then I give you my word Sire. I will act when commanded, and hope I perform my duties in a manner that befits the honor given me in being chosen for the task. You have my promise."

* * *

Uriel nodded. "You cannot see what is in the stars for you as I have, but Akatosh has seen the path you have yet to walk. The task given you will be greater than everything you find important in your life at this time. You must prepare, for there is little time before it befalls us and Cyrodiil will need you."

Uriel placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, not speaking. His eyes searched mine deeply till it felt like my soul was scraped raw. As if coming to a decision, Uriel pulled a yellowed parchment from the pocket of his robe, silently read it…then pressed it into my hand.

"You charted your own course, child. Nothing is random, but a product of our actions. Think about that when you read this poem. Carry it with you as if a great treasure. One day I hope you will find it is."

"Thank you, Sire."

I held out Uriel's gift as Fathis had instructed. It was a robe more beautiful than any I had ever seen before. The purple velvet was richly thick, the ruby silk trimming was brushed to a high sheen and patterned with gold thread. The collar was a fine white fur. Hannibal had enchanted it heavily to reflect spells and damage from attacks, and to fortify the Emperor's health.

Fathis gave him a cuirass with the same enchantments, it had a dragon emblazoned on it in gold. That was supposed to be from Castle Bravil. Uriel was highly pleased with both gifts.

Before we backed from his throne he spoke again.

"Do not tarry, child. You must be ready. Remember my words and heed them."

* * *

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa…that day in Anvil…your face, the damage to your hands…I know the suffering that wrought the promise to Akatosh. This is my doing. I will offer myself in your stead to the Emperor's service. You are too young to stand responsible for that promise."

"I…I just want to go home Fathis. I can't talk about this…right now."

"Home?"

"The Bloodworks."

I wanted to run into the Bloodworks and slam the door behind me. Instead my feet barely raised off the ground, each step seemed an eternity.

Gils took one look at my face and grabbed a Pit. "Get Hannibal…now! OWYN!"

Owyn took one look at me. "Oh [censored]!"

I felt darkness closing over me and welcomed it.

* * *

********* High Chancellor Ocato**

Ocato sat at his desk, his eyes taking in nothing except the thoughts racing through his mind. He pressed his fingers together, letting a smile play at the corners of his lips. A cadenced tap broke the silence, then the door slid open. Seconds later a tall Altmer in appeared as he dispelled his chameleon.

"What news have you, Ocato?"

"Akatosh has given him warning as we feared. There is good news, however. Akatosh has chosen a champion…one that could not be better for our purposes. I think you will be quite pleased."

"You call this good news?"

"You will as well, when I tell you who it is. For a more inept helper could not have been handpicked by yourself. It is an albino Khajiit, a self-proclaimed idiot. Even Septim was aghast after meeting her. He has done nothing but beseech Akatosh since he met her."

"That nut from the Arena I've been reading about in the Courier? The Ape Woman?"

"The very same. She bawled like an infant when Septim told her. And here's icing on the cake, Akatosh gave Uriel to understand the champion would be 21 when trouble befalls him. The albino is but 17, I have her documents right here! Septim insisted on seeing them. He has been lulled into a false security, believing he has time now."

"How could this be? Akatosh can't be wrong! Could Uriel have spoken to the wrong one?"

"There is only one albino Khajiit in Tamriel, it is she."

* * *

"She has already had Septim awakened twice in the middle of the night sending men begging to serve in her stead. Septim nearly choked denying them, especially Fathis Aren."

"Aren! It's a relief he was denied, he would be trouble. What skills has she?"

"Some sword skills, otherwise she's useless. Very easy to eliminate."

"No. She must live or Akatosh will send another more qualified. I have some good news as well. Lord Dagon joins his force to ours. We will be unstoppable."

Ocato's smile stiffened to a frown after Mankar Camoran slid silently out. Camoran was as dumb as Akatosh's new champion to bring Dagon in! Dagon's own agenda would supersede any mortal's plans, Cyrodiil would end the way of Old Mournhold! What use would power be over deadlands?

Ocato rose suddenly from his chair, nearly tipping it. Could Camoran suspect he would become dispensable after the deed was done and be making plans of his own?

Having Camoran's cult clear the throne, bringing the rule of Tamriel into Ocato's hands…it was genius. But Mankar Camoran was power hungry. He needed to be watched.

Ocato hurried into the corridor, nearly slipping across the wet floor where that disgusting little janitor was scrubbing.

"Watch what you're about, idiot!"

"Sorry, Boss." The Bosmer tipped his hat to Ocato, a snaggle-toothed leer splitting his ugly face.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: Jakben Imbel **

Gils told Owyn he was going to seek audience with Uriel and offer himself in my stead, since his was the life the promise was made for. He was gone when Owyn and Hannibal helped me to my mat, but when I woke up later he was laying beside me on my mat…his arms wrapped around me, the familiar feel of his chest beneath my cheek.

It seemed forever since we had slept this way. I knew every beat of his heart, every breath, every sound…the aroma of him came alive in my nostrils. I breathed him in deeply, and for just a few blessed seconds I could almost believe it was before we went to Anvil…that none of this other ever happened.

Then reality crushed the moment, stealing those seconds of dreamlike state where anything is possible. How can so many things deteriorate in such a short space of time?

It was truth, I gave the promises to Akatosh fully from my heart. At the time I was so desperate, I would have offered my soul to Clavicus Vile to save Gils…I may have for all I know.

My anger at Fathis for insisting I go tonight…it's wrong, I know that. Akatosh would have found another vessel to extract his promise if Fathis and Uriel had not been available, of that I have no doubt.

* * *

Even realizing this, I can't seem to let it go or forgive…because I blame it all on the promise Fathis holds over me. The situation would never have come up if not for that.

Fathis would not have come to Anvil, but for that promise. He wouldn't have been scouring Anvil seeking to kill Gils. Gils would have walked home with me…safe. Instead he was in Crowhaven being attacked by Agronak. There would have been no prayers to Akatosh if Fathis had never come.

Gils was right, Fathis has no notion of being with me…he's just claiming me as his right, ownership bestowed on him by that promise. That statement is defined even more profoundly at this moment, laying here untouched…in the arms of the man I swore marriage vows with.

That promise wasted precious time and life, just wasted it...and suddenly they are slipping away so fast I can't grasp quick enough to get them back. It's like trying to hold sand…the tighter you squeeze your fingers together, the faster it slips through them.

What I'm feeling now, laying in Gils' arms...I don't think another man exists that could make me feel this. And I had almost lost him.

Gils' breathing changed, he was waking. I moved in closer to him, thankful to feel him still come alive at my nearness…my touch. We had barely begun when Owyn woke, shouting and rousing everyone.

"What the hell is going on now?" Owyn stomped over and stood over us, staring. "Come on, we've got to get to the Merchants now!" He continued to stand staring. We got up.

"I'll move our mats back into the bathing area when we get back tonight. It's better you tell Fathis first anyway." Gils' eyes glowed with passion again, they hadn't done that since our breakup.

* * *

********* Janus (continued from chapter 56)**

The Imperial City was ridiculously crowded, dangerous for an ancient to be wandering. Janus hurried from the Merchants to the only other inn worth bribing the Publican to drop a reservation, the Tiber Septim. The rooms were not just reserved, they were already occupied...mostly by some recluse that hogged quite a few of the rooms for his own use.

The scent of an ancient had come strongly as Janus crossed the quad to the inn. In a spur of the moment decision he decided to beard that one in his lair.

"Jakben Imbel. Long time no see…"

"Even longer since I've heard that stupid platitude. Cut to the chase, Hassildor."

This wasn't starting out well. "How do you fare, Imbel? I'm in town for a few days, but it seems the festivities have all the hotels filled. Would you be so kind as to extend some hospitality to a brethren?"

"Amazing how suddenly everyone claims kinship on the flimsiest pretext when looking for a handout. I don't relish company…"

"These crowds and the heightened security…It's dangerous out here for our kind."

"I don't want it to get dangerous in here for me, Immortal. It will be easy for you to sleep well with me under the same roof…I can't say the same for my own sleep with you in here."

"I'm not into murdering my hosts. Come, we've dealt with each other in the past, why the lack of trust now?"

"That was on your turf. This is mine…and I can't help but wonder what has brought you this far from your lair…"

"I'm not poaching, if that is your concern. I'm here to choose a bride and return to Castle Skingrad with her."

* * *

"You mean you're here for your chosen?"

"I don't have one. I thought I'd attend the festival, there should be a large selection of women there…"

"That's a lie. You've met the chosen one, it's writ' all over you."

"Hal-Liurz had some notion about a girl, said she saw it in her hist tea grounds."

"Oh, I see. She's a virgin, and you think you'll have the blood instead. You won't be able to, you know. The nature won't let you, it'll protect the one."

"Hal said that too, I didn't know if it was true. Chosen or not, I can't marry her. You know that my father arranged my marriage with Rona to further my political career. This time it will be a bride of my choosing, my tastes."

"I wish you luck bringing home the wrong bride, and it will be since all you are seeking is large breasts and pouting lips…or were you thinking pouting breasts and large lips? Either way, you'll find plenty of that in this town…especially now, when everyone in Tamriel is here. You'll have a smorgasbord to choose from." Imbel put on a condescending expression, making sure Janus saw it.

"I never realized how unnerving it is to have one's secret innermost thoughts read."

"Learn to blank your mind then. What's wrong with the chosen?"

"She's fine enough for me, but not to be Countess. The people of Skingrad would never accept it. I don't want to buy trouble that could end in my nature being exposed."

Jakben snorted. "They won't accept the one you were thinking of either. She looked like she'd be more comfortable working on a street corner…under a lamppost."

"Touché'. I'm sure I'll find a middle ground somewhere in that festival. If you're worried I'll find your farm in the basement, I already smelled it. Your secret will remain with me…although I find you abhorrent for it."

"I don't like you either Hassildor. I suppose if I don't give you a room your scruples may give your conscience trouble about my basement?"

"Do you imagine I will run to the guards? I can't, as you well know. As disgusting as I find what you do, you have my word your secret will remain with me. I am a gentleman, my word is good."

* * *

Jakben hesitated, then gapped the door slightly more. "At least mine don't find themselves at the bottom of the Rumare like Seridur's. I'd rather make a slave than a corpse to dispose of. I'd appreciate it if you find somewhere else to go as quickly as possible. As I said, I don't relish company…yours even less than most."

Janus stepped into the entry and glanced around. "You have quite a mansion here. I read about your acquisition of it. Very nice. I thought by now you would have secured a son to pass it on to."

"I've got time, and other interests than settling down and producing right now…not that it's any of your business. Besides, women take as kindly to my basement activities as you have." Jakben surprised a laugh out of himself at Janus's expense.

He continued talking over his shoulder as he led the way up the stairs to the private quarters.

"I prefer my quarters for meals. If you insist you can join me there." Jakben stressed the word 'insist' as he pointed to his suite at the end of the hall, then opened a door and let Janus into a well furnished room.

"I do think I would prefer your company to that of your man servant."

Jakben snorted. "He's loyal."

"This room is very nice, I appreciate the hospitality."

Jakben grunted, then made his way to his own suite, calling over his shoulder as he walked away. "Gentleman's hours on the meals, none of your Colovian country ways here. If you feel hungry between times call Gemellus Axius. He'll bring you something."

* * *

"You have a good wine collection here, Imbel."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"I was just making conversation."

"Did I look like I was in need of one? If you tell me how nice the weather is, I'll have Gemellus poison your food. You being immortal it won't kill you, but it will make you as sick as your amateur attempts at conversation are making me."

"You seem a bit rusty yourself. Crusty may be a better term."

"That's the way I prefer it. You are here in my lair, I didn't invite you to come. You plan on trying to pick up women in this town with that inane drivel you call conversation? You won't get far."

"I was not trying to pick you up, you have no idea what conversation I have."

"Don't I? Prosing on and on about Daedric Lords and the blasphemies…may as well discuss crop rotation. Women don't want to hear that kind of thing. You've been out of the loop too long, Hassildor. You're going to flop on your face out there."

* * *

Jakben was echoing thoughts that had gone through Janus's mind as well. At age seventeen he had good looks and a future ahead of him, women fell across his path easily. Even though he was a Count now, he was fanged and pink-eyed...and could only offer joint isolation. The plan to approach and hit on women had sounded easy in Skingrad, but to actually begin doing it had begun to feel a bit daunting.

"You have a point. It's been over fifty years…of course I've held conversations with Hal-Liurz and the prostitutes."

"They're both paid to pretend interest, you can't use them as example."

Janus paused before answering. Would they have found him as interesting if not paid?

"You've had over 300 years experience, what is your approach with women you aren't acquainted with?"

"Well I don't prose at them or debate scholarly subjects. That's your idea of a warm-up to romance, and the reason you have to pay them to listen. You want to learn, your best bet is to let Vicente teach you a thing or two. Smooth as silk, he is. He juggles three or more women constantly, they beg him for his favors. …You'll run into him."

"Why, is he coming here as a guest?"

"Not likely, unless like you he claims a relationship that doesn't exist. No, he'll be after your chosen one. He'll latch onto her scent like a bloodhound. HA! Get it?"


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Janus And Jakben**

********* Janus**

Jakben used his fork to point at Janus before stabbing it into the rare steak in front of him.

"You better learn to use those powers of yours, Hassildor…or stay isolated in that castle. You'll get eaten alive in this city by vampires that haven't a tenth the powers you have, but they've honed them and are skilled in their use."

"I've always suffocated it when I felt the vampire emerging. Smelling that blood, there was no fighting it. My fangs broke skin for the first time that day. How can I hone powers?"

"Let the vampire out. It gains strength each time you release it. Vicente's is out at all times. He looks like a dried up slaughterfish, yet women fight over him constantly. The testosterone draws women like flies to honey. The scent gets in their nose and it's ambrosia to them. The nature doesn't just read minds, it manipulates souls without your lifting a finger…a mere thought can bring you anything you desire, your aura will carry the commands without even a spell cast."

"Odd you mentioned the scent, Hal-Liurz said the girl raved about that after I left the room. She said it was…delicious. But letting it out…I don't know. It was like a primal beast released, I had no control over it. It was impossible to force it back once emerged, and I didn't want to find out the hard way what it was capable of."

"You release it often enough you'll garner control. You have to work with it, not fight against it…like riding a wild stallion. Keep a light touch and they eventually get used to your hand on the reins. Drag constantly on the bit and they will grab it in their teeth and bolt."

"I sure don't want to risk doing that here in the city, not with Uriel's law."

"Don't say I didn't warn you when Vicente takes her then. What a waste. Well, you said you didn't want her anyway."

* * *

"So, when do you plan to go on the prowl for Countess Tig Ol' Bitties?"

Janus choked. "I thought I'd go out evenings and scout the women out."

"You've got a good laugh, let the women hear it. If you're going out, let me offer you the use of my cattle, you'll need to feed first."

"I…don't feed."

"You planning on wandering around pink-eyed and fanged picking up women?"

"I'll wear the cowl…"

Jakben choked out a half-chewed piece of steak, then doubled over laughing. "I'll wager your face will ache from the slaps before you return!"

"Surely men wear cowls here, the mages from the Arcane…"

"Not picking up women they don't. You'll see."

"What's the alternative?"

"Feed. You've been a vampire fifty years, you've never fed?"

* * *

Janus shook his head no. "The thought made me ill till I smelled the virgin blood. Then…instincts took over. I need the powers right now anyway to keep close tabs on a few people. It's imperative I stay in control of this situation so I'm not caught."

"You're still thinking you'll be able to take the chosen, aren't you! Do you doubt my word?"

"I have to try, it's the only way to know for sure."

"Stubborn." Jakben shook his head. "Never fed, huh? Your power must be tremendous, I'll have to sleep with one eye open."

Janus started to answer when he caught laughter in Jakben's eyes. It was at odd variance with that rough, serious tone of his. Janus paused, wondering suddenly if there were other times Imbel was jesting when he sounded mad. The man kept his mind blanked continuously…it was impossible to get a read on him.

* * *

"I'll bet it's that albino Khajiit, am I right? I've smelled her, especially when she gets injured in that Arena."

"If you've smelled her…er…what has kept you from…taking her yourself?"

Jakben snorted. "Hunting in the backyard of the Palace? I leave those risks for amateurs like you. Don't look for me to visit you in the dungeons when you're caught at it."

"It's true, this is my first time…hunting." Janus's lip curled in disdain.

"Hassildor…you're not cut out for this side of your nature. If I didn't know she was your chosen, I'd advise you differently."

"What do you mean?"

"The killing. The first time you've taken an innocent young life to feed your lust, the loathing for that side of you can hardly be lived with. You think you can control yourself and stop in time, but you can't."

"When that scent was in my nose…it took the guilt, I realized the possibility and didn't…care."

"But the scent won't be in your nose when she lays dead. That's when the human side of you has to live with what you've done. I almost took my own life more than once from the guilt; you're immortal and can't. It doesn't get easier, you'll always loathe that in you that makes you weak…till you learn how to leave them alive."

* * *

"How?"

"Take that from them first. It takes a while for the blood to change, when it does you have satisfied both your lusts and the girl lives. Unlike Seridur, I haven't killed in years."

"What does Seridur do? He must smell her too…"

"Seridur farms in some cave on the banks of the Rumare. It's handy for him having the lake close enough to dump the bodies without being seen. If any happen to live he makes slaves of them and they guard the place."

"Farming stops the drive?"

"No. It's incentive to use willpower when the scent drives you mad. One still can't come too close without danger. Seridur lost control recently and killed one in his backyard. It was witnessed, the idiot. Even a dog knows not to soil its own bed."

"I've never liked him."

"I think less of him than I do you, if that's possible. But he's not without influence in this town. He's started a vampire hunting group, the idiots he's hired don't know he is one." Jakben snorted, then pointed his fork at Janus again.

"But Seridur sends them…and the legion…after anyone he feels is in his way; and as I said, he carries a lot of influence."

"Thanks for the warning." Janus nodded, surprising a friendly glance from Jakben…quickly covered by a sneer.

* * *

"Imbel, I've never dealt with anything like this before. I could no more control it than stop breathing. Is there a way?"

"You can't fight the pull of the chosen. I couldn't when I found mine. That's primal, as powerful as it'll ever get. I lost her long before you were born."

"I'm sorry…"

Jakben waved Janus's condolences away. "No point consoling me now, that's long past."

"You only get one chosen?"

"One is all you'll need. Make yours and she'll live forever, like you. My line is not immortal. She let me make her after we'd been together a few years. We had nearly 137 years of bliss when she was killed. To answer your question…when you lose one, your nature finds you another…but only when you are ready for it in here." He pounded his cuffed hand over his chest. "I'm not wanting another…yet."

"137 years…and no children came of it?"

"No, not that it's your business. What is your obsession in finding out if I have a child? Are you planning to kill me and take over the mansion? Making sure no heir stands in your way of it?"

* * *

Jakben's voice sounded querulous, but his eyes were laughing before he hooded them. Janus was startled once again by the discrepancy. How much else of what Jakben said had he been teasing about? He had a habit of talking with his back to one and keeping his mind blanked. Despite himself, Janus was intrigued and answered honestly.

"Curious. In all these years I never heard of a vampire producing get, just assumed it wasn't possible till the other day, Lovidicus's son."

Jakben snorted. "Lovidicus, that loose screw. Never could stand him."

"The son is worse, really unbalanced. But his powers far exceed Lovidicus's. He used mind control from the womb…was powerful long before being made. Now…there is no telling what he is capable of."

"You planning on producing when you bring Countess Bags O' Fun back to Skingrad?"

Janus choked on a laugh. "No. I was just…curious if that was common or phenomenon."

"Phenomenon? Oh, you will definitely fall on your face out there."

* * *

Jakben slammed the Courier down in front of Janus. "You brought him here, didn't you!"

"Who?"

"You know who, Lovidicus's brat! Did you bring him to distract from your actions?"

"Surely he'll draw attention to himself and be blamed for any victim, especially after shredding that bear."

"Think, lad! He'll draw real vampire hunters down here! You couldn't have planned that out carefully!"

"I planned to be gone before they arrived…"

"You! What about me? Your 'brethren', remember? Soil up my backyard with that nut and a bunch of hunters…then leave your trash on our doorstep and slip back off to your castle? One problem, just one…you look for me to come visit you till the heat is off."

"Of course! You are welcome anytime."

"Don't think that is reciprocal."

Janus chuckled. "I don't."

* * *

"Hassildor, I gave my word not to poach on your chosen without your leave. Vicente will though, he isn't bothered with scruples either as vampire or man. He arrived early this morning. While you search for a bride you find acceptable, the chosen will be in danger by him. Where I would leave her alive, Vicente won't. Since you stated you have no use of her anyway, why don't you give me that leave?"

Janus shoved back his chair and stood as if challenged. "So that's the catch? You let me stay here…for her?"

Jakben remained seated, busying himself with trimming a minute bit of fat off the edge of his steak. "Even though you're rejecting her as mate…you still can't take your own chosen, lad. But any of us can. She is up for grabs. I am gentleman enough to ask your…permission. Others won't."

"You could have had her at any time, why the sudden interest?"

"Not sudden interest…sudden access. I don't hunt in this city, too dangerous. You have the mage in your power, planned for him to bring you the girl. If you're rejecting her anyway, you could have him bring her to me."

"You were right, I have to learn to blank my mind." That's when it hit Janus. "You used mind control on me to come to your door!"

* * *

"You needed a room. You can't pick up women smelling of the sewers."

"How long have you been reading my mind?"

Hassildor, you never leave Skingrad. I had to know what brought you from your lair. I gave you good advice about blanking your mind, it blabbed everything as you approached…probably what brought Vicente in. I've been upfront with you, given you sound advice…"

"You charmed me into liking you using your vampire powers! Why didn't I realize that?"

"Some, but not that much…I have natural charm. Hassildor, the happiest time of my life was with my chosen. I've tried every way possible to talk you into accepting yours, you don't even want the girl. At least with me, should you change your mind later your chosen will be alive…her death won't be on your conscience. You've no time left, Vicente and Seridur won't wait for permission. They'll use mind control on you to bring her to them. If you don't let that vampire out to protect her, you'll lose her anyway."

"You warned me about the one with lesser powers that would eat me alive…it was you!"

"Can't say I'm not honest…it's the nature of the beast, Hassildor. …Aw lad, don't leave mad!"


	70. Chapter 70

Foxy has graciously agreed to co-write this chapter, employing his character Damien "Foxy" Reynard to assist Maxical. Foxy has written or approved all the parts for Damien Reynard and his agent Sneakers. I hope you enjoy it as much as we have writing it.

**Chapter 70: Jakben and Seridur**

********* Jakben Imbel**

"Oh, it's you." Seridur gapped the door.

Jakben eased in, nodding his head at Seridur's bodyguard. "Cylben."

The bodyguard gave no indication he'd heard by even a flicker of change in his remote expression.

Seridur signaled Jakben to silence. "The hunters are in the basement." He whispered, then pointed to the ceiling.

Jakben moved silently up the steps. Seridur followed, signaling his body guard.

"Cylben, make sure we aren't disturbed...or overheard."

Cylben positioned himself at the bottom of the stairs, planting his feet as if ready for battle.

"What have you done about that witness that saw you kill the girl?" Jakben poured himself a glass of wine and settled into a chair.

"Roland Jenseric? He's disappeared, left the city. I told the guards I witnessed him turn into a vampire and attack the girl. They'll kill him on sight if he returns. Everything was under control, then that idiot Gilen…and you can be assured he'll die for this…requested help from some hero-type to search for him! Now I'll have to kill the hero, and can't do that here in the city!"

"A hero! Is he a vampire hunter?"

"He killed a few feral vampires, got a reward and a swelled up sense of his own importance from it. Do-gooder!" Seridur sneered before continuing.

* * *

"Now, tell me. Were you able to get the young chub to feed?"

"No, not a drop. He said the thought churns his stomach."

"Drat! I was hoping we could weaken his power with the feeding."

"That's what I hoped as well. " Jakben's voice held a distracted note.

"What's eating you, Imbel? We've got to strike while these crowds are here, we may never get another chance like this! I've never seen the guards so distracted and lax!"

"What's eating me is something his mind neglected to blab on his trip in; this girl is his chosen."

"His chosen! Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's writ' all over him. He denied it first, then admitted Hal-Liurz saw it in her Hist tea grounds."

"Drat! This is getting too risky. What about his powers, did you get a read on them?"

"His arsenal dwarfs anything I've ever come across. His power has to be tremendous not feeding in fifty years. From something he said about the girl smelling his aura, his testosterone levels must be through the roof. He's powerful alright, and there's no telling how fast his vampire moves. Worse, he has no control over his nature. He will be extremely dangerous when riled, may as well sign your own death warrant."

* * *

"Well…I'm out then. You do what you want."

"Swear it if you're serious, Seridur. I don't want to take all the risks only to find the Legion or your vampire hunters at my door because you think I've stepped on your toes."

"I only meant I won't fight him. If you get him to bring her to you I still want a share of the blood!"

"He won't bring her to me. He left mad at the suggestion."

"You asked him? You idiot! Why didn't you just control his mind?"

"Because it's his chosen. That vampire is going to come out to protect her, and I don't like those kind of surprises. I would have otherwise." Jakben shifted uncomfortably.

"You're too honest, Imbel. It makes you soft, and is quite irritating at times like this."

"Honest! Hardly." Jakben snorted, staring unseeing down into his wine glass.

"Don't tell me you genuinely liked the lad!"

"He was…tolerable. It has naught to do with the lad, just…"

"What? Not your aversion to taking another's chosen because you lost yours?" Seridur's lip curled disdainfully.

Not even a flicker of an eye gave away the rage that surged through Jakben at Seridur's tone and words…_one day, but not today_…

* * *

"No…it was seeing him following his chosen. It brought memories. Nothing compares to the feel of that hunt. It brings out everything within you, powers you never knew you had…you are a god staking claim on her, bringing her to your lair. I've never even thought of replacing my chosen before, what we had together could never be matched. But…I don't know, maybe it's time to let go my grief…let my nature choose another for me."

"It's all romantic drivel if you ask me. I'm perfectly fine, and I've never had a chosen." Seridur spat in disgust.

Jakben's mouth quirked, but he said nothing.

"We still have a chance if he finds that voluptuous bride he's seeking and goes back to Skingrad." Seridur stressed the word 'voluptuous' sarcastically.

"Are you forgetting Vicente is in town?"

"Vicente! When did he get here?"

"Feeding on that girl you killed has sapped your powers, Seridur. He arrived early this morning. I'm interested to see what young Hassildor does when Vicente poaches."

* * *

"I can't fight Vicente, I've fed! You'll have to stop him from killing her before we've had a taste of it."

Jakben sneered inwardly at Seridur's cowardice, but kept it from his voice when he answered. "I hope I'm able. He uses chameleon and illusion."

"That's right." Seridur nodded. "What about the mage Hassildor has in his powers, did you find out who it is so we can move on him?"

"No, not yet." Jakben lied, then changed the subject. "Oh, hey! I had another break-in right before the lad showed up."

"What is it they're after?"

"I haven't found out…yet. The guards said that last one was a known petty thief with a long arrest record. Someone's behind it, sending them. None of them have been Skooma addicts."

* * *

********* Damien "Foxy" Reynard**

Damien held the dossier up and waved it gently, not looking up till it was grasped and removed from his hand.

"How should I play it, Foxy? Eyja asked as she scanned the file.

"Ocato won't want someone smart enough to figure out his own plans…but will seek someone bright enough to infiltrate the Mythic Dawn and discern what Mankar Camoran is up to. Do not try seduction on Ocato. His weakness is in one who worships him. Play it mildly businesslike, a little naïve…heavy on the praise. Read Ocato's dossier fully through before infiltrating the Battlemages, I'm sure you'll find an angle."

Eyja was flipping through Ocato's file with her eyebrows raised. "I see, I lack the proper equipment. How can I be sure he'll choose me then?"

"Eyja, if anyone can play the line between bright and naïve it is you."

"And we're giving him a doctored report of my findings?"

"Which I will provide you with when you return with the genuine information."

"Infiltrating the Mythic Dawn should be an easy task, but…how close will you want me to Mankar Camoran, Foxy?"

"His dossier is right here." Damien held up another file. "He will be easier to get close to than Ocato. You will find Camoran is not averse to a pretty face…you will have no problems there." Damien's usually stern mouth flitted a brief, ironic smile framed by the full mask of black velvet.

* * *

Eyja grinned back. "Foxy, you old flatterer! What's the breakdown on Camoran?"

"He is intrigued by brains as well as beauty, but keep in mind…he is cunning, cautious. He did not gain his position of power without a great deal of intelligence. Be very careful in your seduction. Make him chase you, and don't be easily caught."

"That role has always been my favorite, and I am very good at it…if I do say so myself."

Damien gave another quirky smile. "Haven't I been telling you these many years, the student has surpassed the master?"

"Any more compliments and my head will swell so big Ocato won't choose me!" Eyja flashed her tom-boyish grin. "What about Hassildor, will Sneakers be taking over the surveillance on him while I'm gone?"

"No, I need him to stick close to Ocato. I'll put another agent on Hassildor. You say he is at Jakben Imbel's?"

"Yes, here is my updated report on that."

Eyja paused when a cadenced knock sounded on the heavy oak door. She glanced quickly at Damien, her brows raised. "Isn't that the code for the man watching Vicente?"

Damien nodded and gave her a signal. Eyja grabbed the files she was to review and slid silently into the connecting room.

* * *

The agent stepped into the room quickly, hurrying forward to Damien's desk. Damien raised his hand without lifting his head as he flipped through files in his desk drawer. The agent came to a grinding halt and stood silently, waiting for a signal. Damien pulled a file from the drawer and opened it, scribbled something on the parchment inside; his hand still raised. Finally he pointed his finger at the agent.

"Go."

"Boss, I thought you should know. The entire sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood is here for the music festival."

"Including Vicente?"

"Including Vicente. I didn't have orders, but when I saw the mass exodus I thought it best to follow. They are staying at the Merchants, in one suite."

Damien held his hand out without reaching, and the agent leaned forward and dropped his report into it.

"Get back there. Don't lose him for a second in this city."

* * *

"I won't Boss…er…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if this means anything, but I saw several other men in cowls and cloaks as we were coming through the city."

Damien gave him a blank parchment. "I want details. Approximate heights and weights, their demeanor if you caught it, and where you saw each. Take it across the hall into the last room on the left."

Damien waited till the agent left, then made a discreet sound. Eyja slid back into the room, handing Damien the files.

"One of them is Hassildor, another could be that Orc. It's in my report, Foxy…I think he was made into a vampire in Anvil."

"I agree. Get to the Palace as quickly as possible, I need to finish reviewing the report from Sneakers."

"The part about the white Khajiit? That's Alix's daughter, isn't it?"

Damien nodded, giving her a signal to begin her mission. As soon as Eyja slid silently out, Damien moved quickly from his desk to the window. He gapped the curtains and waited, counting off the seconds he knew it would take before she would appear. She was precise…as always. Eyja turned when she reached the middle of the quad and blew a kiss to the window, grinning. Damien's responding laugh hung heavy in the empty room. Eyja had grown to be so like her sister…how proud Cytherea would be of her.

* * *

The agent tapped his identifying code on the door and slid back into the room.

"Here's the report on those other cowled men, Boss."

"I need you back with Vicente, your mission is to not let him out of your sight and keep me informed of his movements. Do you know all our contacts in this city?"

"Most."

"Any of them you cross paths with between here and the Merchants, give them the signal to tell the others. I want everyone in for a briefing immediately."

When the agent left, Damien leaned back in his chair for a minute pressing his hands together. He counted quietly to himself and then gapped the curtain behind him, verifying the agent was taking the most direct route to the Market District . He nodded to himself, then began drawing grids of the city and orders for the briefings.

* * *

As he worked, Damien's mind pored over each bit of information that had come in; all the possible scenarios that could evolve from each item.

Vicente probably came for the music festival…but that didn't mean he was benign. No doubt Hassildor was here over Maxical…Eyja said Janus left immediately after Fathis Aren exited with Maxical. Why had Fathis brought Maxical to the castle? That was out of character. Hassildor could have Fathis under a spell…

Damien pulled the file for Fathis Aren out, scanning it briefly. The man was too smart, he would not have brought Maxical to Hassildor. He was definitely under spell. Damien made several notes on Fathis's and Janus's files, then rapped on his desk.

A slight figure gapped the heavy oak door and slid in, latching it behind her.

"Get me Arch Mage Traven."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Darker Darkness, Lighter Light**

********* Janus**

It was dark, still hours before the music festival would begin when Janus left Imbel's mansion. He hurried over to the arboretum to find an area that would provide shade when the sun rose. One corner provided plenty; bushes, trees, and a canopy stretched across to a decorative arch.

Janus chose a bench under the canopy to wait, grateful for the quiet and night air to sort through the events of the past few days. Imbel had been controlling him without him even realizing it. Those evenings he planned to go out and check out women had all been spent in conversation with Imbel instead. Wasted time he could have been selecting his bride. There had to be a way to block that mind control…but probably not without letting the vampire out.

As the crowds began to filter in, Janus began scanning them for likely candidates. Imbel was right, it was awkward after fifty years, suddenly approaching strange women to flirt…and in a cowl. His position as Count…this would have been so easy if he wasn't a vampire. Now, approaching strangers and beginning a flirtation was suddenly an overwhelming prospect.

There was a delicate line between what is pleasing or over the line when you are lurking in bushes, covered in a dark cowl, and hitting on women you've never met. Women obviously did not feel safe coming near him, they were walking in a wide arc around his vicinity. Being approached…even just saying good morning nearly got him slapped.

"Get out of here, creep!"

"Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine."

* * *

The only way to perk their interest with this dratted cowl would be to make sure they saw his signet ring denoting him as a Count.

"Here, let me help you with that." He reached out the hand with the signet ring in plain view.

"Get lost before I call the guards pervert!"

This was not working.

"I'm here incognito…" He displayed his ring.

"Sicko freak! Guards!"

Janus scurried away, darting to keep in the shade.

"I'm a mage…" Janus showed the ring.

"You want to see some magic? Watch how fast the guards get here when I yell…"

* * *

"I'm a member of a deep religious order. We don cowls and capes as a symbol of…" Janus held his hand with the ring out.

"Cram it psycho loser, I gave at the office."

Janus moved around till he saw a girl that looked to be in her twenties dancing in front of a band that was playing."

"This band is very good…" He called, holding the hand with the ring up alongside his cowl in an assumed natural pose.

"Leave me alone weirdo, before I call my parents!"

This was not working. He was going to have to take Maxical now and come back…wait! There was a pretty blonde girl smiling and signaling him over!

"I've got a place nearby, fifty Septims for a little action… I'll charge you less if you take the cowl off, it gives me the creeps…"

* * *

********* Maxical**

The first day of the music festival was destined to be a perfect day. The early morning sun was surprisingly warm for this time of year and the azure sky promised it would remain beautiful.

There was a balance in me again, that limbo of indecision and feeling of hanging in a pending state was gone. Whatever I had to do for Akatosh, I'd have three years with Gils first.

The Courier arrived early, Hassiri had printed a retraction. He interviewed Tony, who now countered the suggestion that I stalked him and explained the one monkey's unusual attachment to me.

The monkeys were captured as babies in round-ups. Normally, mothers of the young apes were left behind in Akavir. This particular monkey was extremely young and would not have been taken. They captured the mother because she was albino and would bring a lot of interest. She died recently, and they had no other mothers to care for that baby. It had immediately attached itself to me because of my white fur.

Tony went on to explain that monkeys in general will imitate anyone, and that is why they copied my actions in the Arena. I hoped that would end my run as 'Ape Woman'.

We left extra early that morning to avoid the crowds, but the Market District was overrun with people already.

"Owyn, I'm going to Fathis's suite to talk to him until you need me."

"Like I didn't know that was coming." Owyn jabbed me in the ribs like he was conspiring with me.

* * *

"Remember, come get me before contracts are signed so I can get Hassiri to cover it."

As soon as we stepped in the door of the Merchants I heard my name called and turned my head towards the sound, scanning the packed restaurant area for someone that knew me.

"Hannibal!" I started towards him when someone stepped out from behind him. "Alix!" I nearly knocked Hannibal down pushing by him and threw myself into Alix's arms crying.

"You two go on to Fathis's suite, we'll come get you when everything is set up." Jack waved me on.

"I've missed you so much Alix…I'm sorry I ran away from home." I squeaked out through Alix squeezing me.

"I don't care what we disagree on, don't ever leave us like that again, not like that. Not mad. Maxical, have you been sick? You have dark circles under your eyes, have you not been sleeping?"

"Not well…I've been stressed."

* * *

Alix stopped walking, glancing around to ensure we were private. "You want to tell me about it?"

"It's too involved. It begins with Akatosh and the Emperor and ends with Fathis. I'll tell you…later."

"Akatosh!" Alix looked stunned…then worried when I nodded. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk now?"

"I can't let myself think about it right now, the promotion is this afternoon and I have to stay focused on it. Hannibal's band could suffer if I mess up my part. I have to work all night tonight hanging billboards, I can't tell you any more about that yet either. We can talk tomorrow…there's a lot I have to tell you, some of it you won't like."

"Best tell me first before breaking it to S'Jirra then."

"I agree."

Alix held me tight for a minute, then led me up the thickly carpeted stairs to the suites. He opened the door to a huge suite, and immediately a squeal sounded. S'Jirra barreled out almost knocking me down, then squeezed me like a boa constrictor.

* * *

Alix and S'Jirra filled me in on everything that had happened since I ran away, although several times we had to shout to hear ourselves over the noise of the band coming from Hannibal's suite down the hall.

My instincts of one leopard to the actions of another were suddenly alert. S'Jirra's mood changed from her normal to…assumed stealth…hunting information…detective. Oh no! She was going to try and pry into my private life!

The look on her face was forced innocence mixed with guile, plotting. Her movements were too staged as she reached for…a scrapbook? I saw Alix signaling her no. She ignored him. Oh no.

"This is all the Couriers that mention you, even the bad ones." She opened it to the 'Confessions of the Grand Champion' right away…she had planned this.

"Look, my bad temper made front page news!" I pointed at it laughing, feeling the tension emanating from her as she honed in on one section instantly…how often she must have rehearsed this!

"I knew that would happen." Alix grinned, quickly covering his signal to S'Jirra by pushing his hair back from his face when he saw me glance over at him.

* * *

Glancing around for some way to diffuse S'Jirra I suddenly noticed that I hadn't seen Fathis yet.

"Where is Fathis? Still abed?"

"He was gone when we got up." S'Jirra answered abruptly, obviously not wanting distraction from her purpose.

"Gone! Why would he leave early knowing I was coming?" All thoughts of S'Jirra's plotting left me, replaced by a flash of hot anger.

My face settled into a scowl. S'Jirra glanced worriedly at Alix, momentarily bumped out of her role as detective.

"He probably thought we'd want time alone with you." Alix's look was apologetic as S'Jirra resurrected her investigation, pulling on my arm and indicating the place in the "Confessions" article that said I was sleeping with Gils. Oh no.

I pretended not to notice, flipping pages of the scrapbook over her hand till I found the 'Ape Woman' Courier from yesterday. When I held the scrapbook up to show it to Alix, S'Jirra's hand was effectively removed.

"Were you at this match when the monkeys escaped, Alix?"

S'Jirra gave an obvious glance at Alix. She may as well have held up a billboard tagging him to take over because she had failed in her mission.

* * *

Alix pulled me into his lap and squeezed me. "You should know I'd be at every fight, Ape Woman! I bought S'Jirra a stuffed monkey, too. She paraded around the booths with it hanging around her neck all day yesterday."

"You were here yesterday? I was at the booths too…with Fathis. I didn't see S'Jirra."

How different last night would have gone if I had known they were here. I would have told Fathis to stuff his ceremony and spent the evening with my parents. Why didn't he mention they were in town?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw S'Jirra, her arms flailing wildly like a flagman on a bridge, obviously trying to signal Alix. She had failed in her mission and was passing the baton of prying to Alix for him to do it. I was safe at last, Alix doesn't like to get in the middle of these things. I relaxed, snuggling back against Alix as I hadn't done since a child.

"Oh, were you there too, S'Jirra? That's a real good imitation of how the monkeys were acting..."

Alix snorted, and I felt him shaking his head no behind me. Good, he was refusing to help her.

S'Jirra stomped over, obviously resuming control of the interrogation. She squeezed in next to Alix and stuck the scrapbook in my face, pointing to the blurb about Gils and I being engaged. Her fingernail nearly cut an arc in the Courier below the part that described the 18,000 Septim ring I gave him.

* * *

Pretending not to notice is hard when something is shoved inches from your face. I nearly mashed my nose on the scrapbook turning around to face Alix…just in time to see him signaling refusal to help her. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Alix."

S'Jirra was fuming. She schooled a look on her face that was so innocent it looked scheming as she nonchalantly brushed my bangs aside…obviously checking to see if my blue show was still blue.

"If I had known you would look I would have covered it in purple eye powder to fool you."

Alix snorted, and S'Jirra looked like her head may pop off and blow around the room.

"S'Jirra…please? You've seen the proof I'm still intact, now can we just enjoy our visit together?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Alix And S'Jirra**

There was only one way to get S'Jirra to quit prying once she thought she was on a hot trail…pry back. Two can play that game, and the best defense is a good offense. I spoke before she could.

"S'Jirra, don't you think we should have that sex talk mothers and daughters are supposed to have? I've got a million questions."

"Huh?" S'Jirra visibly paled.

"If we become bound to the one that starts us, how do you do it, since I know Alix didn't start you? Does it feel different? Do you have no arousal if you are not with your bound mate? Are there tricks you have to use? What are they?"

S'Jirra looked like she may faint. "Oh. Well, er…well I just…er. The thing is…oh dear."

"What happens if the person is no longer in your life? Can you then mate at will? What happens when you become bound, is it a sensation, does something happen? What is breeding like? Is it something you can tell me without using dirty words?"

* * *

"Er…Well, er…well I just…er…KA KA…The KA thing is…KA KA…oh dear. KA KA" She started coughing.

"What was it like the first time you ever mated? Is it true male Khajiit have barbs? Do the barbs hurt? What does [censored] mean? Someone said it had to do with sex, does it? How do you do it?"

Her coughing turned to choking. "KA KA GA…Oh. KA KA GA…Well, er…well KA KA GA… I just…er. The thing is…I really need to get some water if we're done in here."

She fled the room choking and poured herself a glass of wine, drinking it down fast. I followed at a much slower pace, a militant gleam in my eye.

Alix flashed me the Arena sign for Champion. I felt the headiness of victory for a moment…then Alix snatched it from me.

* * *

As if in slow motion I saw pieces falling together that spelled doom for me. In my peripheral vision was S'Jirra, signaling like a banshee in a windstorm. Alix's face began turning red like it does when he is about to do something he doesn't want to_…oh no, don't give in to the pressure! _Alix shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. I knew then my run was over.

"Alix, don't turn traitor on me!" I pleaded…too late.

"Maxical…" Alix began an obviously prepared speech.

"ARGH! Turncoat!" I scowled at him, a hot flash of anger staining my cheeks.

Alix continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "It's important for people to know your parents are a part of your life so they don't think of you as fair game…abuse your trust. Certain types of men have a reputation for taking liberties with women…when their intentions aren't at all what they are saying."

"You must be talking of Fathis. His reputation with women is legendary, yet with me he is completely different. It would surprise you to know how undeserved some reputations are. You need have no worries, he contains himself way more than admirably." I feigned ignorance of his meaning.

* * *

Alix took my chin so I couldn't avert my face. "If Fathis is what you want, you must do whatever it takes to protect that relationship. No…uh…'friendship' would be worth losing him over…"

He was cut off mid-sentence by me leaping up.

"I see! The burden is all mine then? Have roles been reversed since I left home? Because the last I remember, you were the one actively wielding a sword in one form or another to ensure no competition replaced you."

"Maxical!" S'Jirra's face turned purple in embarrassment.

Alix looked stunned. "You mean…Fathis…is…not…"

"Hello, remember this?" I lifted my bangs and pointed to my blue flag. "I even tried waving my tail in his face…"

"He's never been with Khajiit, Maxical. He may not know what that tail in his face means." S'Jirra patted my hand.

I gaped at her. "My back was to him! My tail was in his face! What else could he possibly think it would mean?"

* * *

Alix choked. I eyed him suspiciously to see if he was laughing. S'Jirra whacked him on the back to get him started talking.

"Ka…uh…" Alix mumbled.

S'Jirra took over. "Fathis may be mad about other...'friendships' you've developed."

"He knows the blue show drives one's system, yet in spite of those 'friendships' I managed to remain intact and unstarted…"

"She's right about the show, Alix. It's an overpowering force that drives her to mate."

She needn't have bothered explaining to Alix, he looked like he was having an apoplexy. I whacked him hard on the back just in case before answering S'Jirra.

"Yes, it is. But this is not enough for Fathis. He flies into a rage because I shared a few kisses before him."

"Of course he would be angry, you're promised to him." S'Jirra rolled her eyes as if I should have known that, then reached over and pounded Alix hard on the back several times.

"Now is no time to choke, I need your help here!" She whispered loudly enough that it could be heard over the vendors outside hawking their wares.

* * *

"I heard that, S'Jirra. And I kissed Fathis too! I mean …when he finally decided to spend time with me." I reached toward Alix's back, but he waved my hand away.

"How did he know you had been kissed before?" S'Jirra glanced at Alix for help. He jumped quickly from his seat and hurried across the room, looking like he wished he was anywhere but here right now.

"I guess because I wasn't gauche as he thought I should be. Fathis threatens to kill a man for something he has shown no interest in, even though the man left me as he found me against his own inclination."

"Er…maybe Fathis is waiting for marriage…" S'Jirra's expression was of someone grasping at straws. "Alix, are you done choking? I can come over there if you need me…"

Alix waved his arms like he was staving off a Daedroth.

"You wish me to believe all those women climbing the walls of Castle Bravil just liked the scent of his cologne? He obviously didn't earn his reputation with women by leaving them untouched."

"That's not what I meant, I was talking about waiting till after he marries you."

"If I did marry Fathis there is one thing I could be assured of; that I would die with this blue show. If he had intentions of consummating the marriage, he'd be interested in mating with me now."

* * *

"We better drop this for now, Alix needs our help to breathe." S'Jirra set off purposefully toward Alix. Alix raised his hand, indicating everyone stop in their tracks and hush. We did.

"Sit down, S'Jirra." Alix took charge, pointing S'Jirra to a seat. Then he turned to me. "Maxical…are you saying you don't love Fathis anymore?"

"Of course I love Fathis, I always have and always will. And I know he loves me…but…I don't spark his desire. I can think of no other reason for it than he finds me less desirable than humans, he's certainly showed no lack of interest with them. I am ending it with him today if he ever shows up, and need to know how much I will owe him. I intend to pay him for everything he has spent on me since I left school…even if it takes the next three years, because that's all the time I have left.

"What do you mean that is all the time you have left?" S'Jirra rose from the couch, her face paled till she looked like the albino.

"I mean when I turn 21 years old, I have to report to Uriel Septim and begin service to Akatosh. Whatever service he asks I am to consider it an honor I was chosen."

* * *

I should have used that to get S'Jirra not to question me about Gils. It did the trick, she collapsed onto the couch and began yowling. Alix's face was as white as me.

"You've been called to service…for Akatosh? Dear gods…tell me you didn't make a promise to him…"

How did he know I'd made a promise? I nodded.

"What?"

"My life and that of my first born child."

"BWAAAAAAA" S'Jirra got louder.

"In exchange for what?"

"Does it matter? I'm bound to him as soon as I turn 21. I only have three years left, Alix. Should I spend them with someone who thinks less of me than any human that leaps into his bed? I'll pay Fathis whatever I have now and anything I earn from here on out. I may be broke, but I will have the chance of happiness for those three years."

* * *

"Fathis was going to kill him…the man you…kissed? This promise was made for him, wasn't it? Your life in exchange for his?" Alix looked like he'd seen a ghost. His voice sounded like it rose up from the depths of him, his eyes stared unseeing as if watching a memory unfold.

S'Jirra sat up sniffling and signaled Alix not to tell me something…what? Alix turned slowly, watching me for the answer.

"What is it? What's going on? Fathis knows why the promise was made…where are you going, Alix?"

"I'm going to talk to Uriel. If this is about what I think it is…you should not be held responsible. I'll offer myself in your stead, regardless. S'Jirra, pack up our things. We can't live in Fathis's suite if Maxical is breaking from him. We'll need to start paying him back as well, he spent plenty on her damages at the Arcane."

"Alix, wait. The man…he spoke to Uriel but was turned down. Fathis said he was going to as well."

Alix shook his head without speaking and left.

* * *

"S'Jirra, don't cry. He'll be turned down, Uriel wants me because my face haunted his nightmares…something about a new sun rising, banishing Akatosh's bright glory…I didn't understand a word he said. I have to go across the street for a minute, will you be okay? I won't be long."

"I'll go with you."

"S'Jirra…What didn't you want Alix to tell me about? I've known what that signal means since I was five."

"Nothing…just…something similar happened a long time ago…before your were born. It's just…odd…history repeating itself."

"It has to do with me?"

"Not exactly. I won't give his name, but I had a boyfriend when I met Alix. The man caught me kissing Alix and was going to kill him. I promised Akatosh…my life and my firstborn to save Alix…just like you did. Alix has prayed to Akatosh ever since…that I wouldn't be called to serve. He's going to the Emperor to plead because, being adopted you're not really my firstborn. If Uriel insists anyway Alix will offer to serve in your stead, like he would if I'd been called."

* * *

"I just got chill bumps, S'Jirra. It really is odd coincidence we did the same thing. All this time I thought Alix was praying to be of service. Is that man the one who started you?"

"No…that happened a long time before I met him."

"Do I know him?"

"…No, Maxical. You know someone…similar to him. But they are two completely different people. I won't tell you more because…his and my privacy would be invaded if I told you about it."

"Since when are you concerned about invading other's privacy? You spent all morning digging into mine!"

"That's different." S'Jirra wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "This is nothing you ever need to know about."

As Hamlof bagged up the jeweled clipboard for Hassiri I noticed a gold chain that was heavy enough to hold a ring or amulet. I grabbed it too and paid quickly. Just as we were leaving the shop, Owyn stepped out of the Merchants and flagged me.

"Get Hassiri."

"I have to get to work S'Jirra. I'll be back up later." I hurried across to the Courier office.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: Of Powers And Spells**

********* Vicente**

Vicente glared disgustedly at the other members of the sanctuary as they stood out on the balcony of their suite at the Merchants. Sunlight was filtering in the balcony doors they had left gaping wide open. Just as he opened his mouth to complain a scent wafted in through the open door, so sweet and pure it lifted him out of his chair…virgin blood!

Vicente surged to the door and peered out, yelping as the sunlight hit him…that had to be her, a white Khajiit. She was entering this hotel!

The strong scent of another ancient was close…and three more in other sections of the city. Good gods, the place was crawling with them! Drat, he would have to hurry if he wanted that white Khajiit. Her blood would draw them all to her, and their presence would draw in every vampire hunter in Cyrodiil.

Vicente cast chameleon and shot quickly out of the suite, nearly sliding down the thickly carpeted stairs.

* * *

********* Janus**

It was almost noon, the sun was beating down directly overhead. Janus's shady spot was gone, dwindled to the point he was having to hug trees and bushes to keep from burning. With all these women to choose from, he was no nearer finding a bride than when he left his castle.

Janus's face had already endured several slaps by women who took exception to any man in a cowl approaching them. Skulking in bushes and popping out to greet them was increasing the odds drastically. The day was unseasonably warm as well, baking him inside the heavy cloak and thick velvet suit. Dear gods how he craved the cool Colovian breezes he was used to, the air in this city lay still and heavy…suffocating.

The prostitute had just returned again; her thirteenth client. She must be making a small fortune. Already she was seeking the next customer amongst the thousands of men dotting the lawns of the arboretum. Janus signaled her. It would feel good to get out of the sun for a little while.

* * *

"Fifty Septims?"

She nodded. "Thirty without that Jagar Tharn cowl."

"His was green…"

She rolled her eyes and led the way straight through a sunlit patch. Janus darted along the bushes, keeping her in view. When they reached the room he gratefully removed the heavy cloak, stretching it carefully over a chair back. An extremely large bird perched under the eaves on the balustrade outside her window, staring unblinking at him.

"Good gods, is that an owl outside your window?"

She shrugged. "You have to pay up front, birdman. That'll be 100 Septims."

"You said fifty."

"That was if you took that cowl off, you didn't."

Janus didn't want to argue. He pulled out a gold clip full of Septims and began leafing through them.

"I'll just take all of that, and the jewelry too…" A man's voice growled behind him.

* * *

Janus's hand stayed tight on the clip. He spun so quickly that the man had not finished his last word before he was hit with the spell Janus blasted at him. The man froze, glassy-eyed. Janus's fangs had shot out at the threat contained in that man's voice; his spin to confront had been so fast that the cowl hung back from his face.

The prostitute backed away, her mouth gaped open to scream at the fangs and pink eyes. Before Janus could blink he had reacted , casting the spell on her as well. She froze in position, her eyes glazed over…her mouth slowly closed.

Shocked, Janus stared down at the spell in his hand. A spell to make them obey his commands? How had it gotten into his hand to cast? Did the vampire load the spell as it emerged?

Imbel had said…just think and it would happen…could it be true? Janus cast at the door without loading a spell and the bolts slid with a loud clang. The spell in his hand had changed to one that sealed doors. This was no spell, it felt as if it was coming from deep within himself…it was some kind of power!

* * *

Janus moved to the wine rack, keeping his back to the wall and not taking his eyes off the man and the prostitute. He grabbed the nearest bottle of wine, his hands shaking slightly as he uncorked it. He tipped the bottle up, nearly draining it in gulps.

Should he just run? Best to leave the city immediately, she'd seen his nature. Uriel's law, an eternity in a dungeon…_dear gods why did I leave my castle. _Imbel would know what to do, but Janus couldn't leave these two and run for his help.

"Damn it! I'm no murderer, I can't kill them. But I'll not be entombed eternally in a dungeon, either. What should I do?" Janus muttered to himself.

Both the man and the prostitute turned towards him at the sound of his voice. Janus jumped at the movement, his arm readied to cast. Four glassy eyes stared at him…waiting. He had to do something while they were still under spell to obey.

The man weighed at least ten stone more than Janus, it would be hard to wrestle both him and the woman back to the bedrooms and lock them in without using paralysis or some other form of assault…that would have to be the absolute last resort.

Would they obey him? Janus planted his feet, getting in a defensive stance in case it didn't work. With his casting hand readied, he pointed to the man.

* * *

"You. Go to the bedroom."

"Yes sir." The man turned and walked toward the back of the apartment.

"Follow him." Janus pointed at the prostitute. She followed the man.

Staying back several feet in case they were faking the trance, Janus followed them. One bedroom had no window views, only tiny air vents high up on the wall.

"That bedroom over there." Janus pointed.

"Yes sir." The man went in, the prostitute followed behind him.

Janus pulled her out, shutting the door. He cast a spell to seal it from tampering. That was easier than he thought it would be. Janus exhaled in relief.

"Not you…yet. You've got some explaining to do." Janus read the girls thoughts as he put his gold clip back in his pocket. "I'm tired of being out in the sun, I'm spending the day here."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"First, you are not to scream or call the guards. I will let you speak freely and say what's on your mind, but you must speak truths." Janus readied his hand to cast in case she didn't obey. "Now."

"What'd you put the Septims away for? You better not think I'm doing a psycho freak like you and not getting paid!"

"Our contract was for fifty Septims, thirty if I removed the cowl. You tried to jack the price up and rob me. I don't trust you now. I'm not paying till after you fulfill your part."

Janus removed the cowl, draping it on the back of a chair. "As you see, the cowl is gone. I'd like a glass of wine."

"Yes sir."

He removed his velvet garments and stretched a clean sheet over a chair before sitting in it. "You can earn your Septims any time now."

"Er…what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing…it is what you are going to do for me."

The release was just that, hardly worth the Septims he threw down on the table afterwards. The obvious signs of Skooma addiction were evident on her face in this lighting, dispelling what had appeared prettiness in the glaring sun.

He stayed stretched in the chair afterward, having her refill his wine while he tried to think how to safely exit this situation. Dear gods he wanted away from this city, maybe he should just feed on the Khajiit and go home to his lair. But he had to get out of this situation first.

* * *

"Now we're going to talk. You can start by telling me your name, and the truth about that man that robbed me. Who is he, and what is going on here?"

"My name is Signy Home-Wrecker. Fafnir and I just met. He's an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, this apartment belonged to his last hit. We hooked up to get rich quick while the crowds are here. I pick out wealthy guys with wedding rings on." She pointed at Janus's signet ring, then continued.

"Fafnir robs them. They can't report it or their wives will find out they were picking up hookers. We split the take and they get what they deserve for cheating."

"This is no wedding ring, I'm a widower. I came seeking a wife, one who is not Skooma addicted or a scammer robbing people. Someone that would like to have the wealth and high position a marriage with me would bring."

"Pretty hoity-toidy for someone so ugly they need a cowl covering their face to even pick up prostitutes, then expect her to find a wife for you. Fang-faced creep!"

* * *

"That's hoity-toity, for future reference. It may be true that I have trouble finding a mate due to my nature, and I have availed myself of many a prostitute. There is even one I may have taken to wife if not for her notoriety in town. There is no shame in that line of work unless one performs it as badly as you did, or robs their clients. If we're comparing looks, I've seen slaughterfish more appealing than you."

"Look who's talking, Pinky. So what if we rob men that cheat on their wives, you think you're better than me?"

"If you had even the skills of a mud crab in performing your services you wouldn't need to resort to robbery to get rich. And since you asked, I've stepped over better than you getting to the urn, and left better than you in it."

"Give your fangs a rest, Wolfman. What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"Most women in your profession are glad to be given the respect of chatting before or after the service is performed. Of course, unlike you they are qualified to actually perform the service as well."

* * *

"You want to talk? Maybe we should talk about how ridiculous you look in that stupid cowl, or how your fangs and pink eyes churn my stomach…"

"There's no time for squabbling…" A voice came from behind Janus's chair.

"Another freak!" Signy's lip curled.

"Jak!" Janus jumped up in relief. "I…need help."

"Now that's how friends should greet, lad. Instead of me fixing it, I'll teach you how. You can practice your powers on her. When you're done we'll send this one to Faustina Cartia's place down in Anvil. She'll fit right in with that bunch. The first thing you need to learn is how to wipe memories and implant thoughts of your choosing."

"It's a convention from Fangs-R-Us. Any more pink-eyes coming?"

"Shut her up so we can talk." Jak rolled his eyes.

Janus cast and Signy fell silent. "There's a man too, he tried to rob me."

"Yes, the Dark Brotherhood assassin. We'll get him back to his chapter, no worries lad."

* * *

"You know…everything?"

"Aye, lad. Didn't I tell you the cowl was a bad idea?"

Janus flushed red.

"I'll teach you to blank your mind like I do." Jak made a false attempt to hide a grin.

"Thank you, Jak. How did you get in?"

"The window, my boy. Vampires don't need stairs to reach high places."

"You were…that owl?"

"Who…who. Now we need to finish up here quickly, Vicente is already following your chosen."

"He just arrived this morning! How did he find her so quickly? ARGH! Will nothing go right this trip?"

"Och, you're a headstrong lad. Everything would run smooth if you were following the right path, not fighting the vampire. Let it have control, align yourself with it. You can't stop these situations from arising, but it can."

"Jak…thank you for coming to help me."

"That's what friends are for, lad. We started on a bad foot, but one day you'll know…it's friend I am to you. There's not too many I say that to."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: Staging For Disaster**

"Hassiri, this clipboard is for you. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." I signaled him that the promised exclusive was on.

Owyn was waiting and primed Hassiri on the way to the suite. Hannibal had the door to the suite propped open and popped his head out as we neared.

"Hannibal, will any of these be people I caused to wet their beds, stuck with arrows, hit with spells, or loosed Daedra on? Just curious."

"Yes to all of the above. You'll recognize them when you see them." Hannibal grinned.

From somewhere in the room I heard, "She doesn't have a bow in her hands, does she?" Then eight of my former classmates surged out the door.

In the months since graduation the boys I'd gone to school with had turned into men. I wondered if I had changed that much too, or if maybe it was just the time apart that made them seem older.

* * *

In the room there was hardly any place to stand. Jack, Owyn, Hannibal, Wes, Gils, Hassiri, myself, and an eight member band were all squeezed into the suite. There were trays of food and arrays of drink everywhere. Everyone was talking at once, it was almost impossible to distinguish one conversation from another, or who the speaker was. Through the crowd I saw Gils' eyes seeking mine...asking if I'd told Fathis.

I moved my arm and one of them yelled, "Duck!" as if I was about to cast a spell.

"We saw you fight in the Arena, it was good to see you with a weapon you could actually use."

"Yeah, if you had pulled a bow or magic we would have left."

"We thought of you right away when the Arena blew up."

"Er…actually, that was me that did that." My cheeks flushed red.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you? Man, you owe me twenty Septims!"

* * *

After that it seemed everyone was talking at once. The room buzzed with jumbled snatches of conversations.

"I remember you and Todd used to sing all the time while you practiced casting, is that what you'll be doing for the show?"

"Not exactly, but that's how we came up with the idea to do it. We wanted our band to stand out from the rest." Josey answered.

"Josey, how has your stomach been? Did Hannibal's surgery really help? Can you still do all those voices?"

He nodded.

"Oh, do the imitation of Wes, that's my favorite!"

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please! Welcome to the show!" His voice filled the room, echoing just like Wes's does at the Arena.

Wes was talking to Jack on the other side of the room. His head jerked around at Josey's voice. His eyes lit, and he imitated Josey's call.

Josey cupped his hands again. "Lower the gates!"

Wes imitated him from across the room.

"That would be great on stage." Josey said, waving Wes over.

* * *

Gils moved beside me. "He sounded just like Wes saying, 'Lower the gates'."

"I know. I never knew who he was imitating till I came to the Arena. Josey used to do that voice from the back of the classroom and say he was a Daedric Lord coming for Irlav Jarol. I swear Jarol nearly wet himself in fear."

Josey heard me and mouthed into his cupped hands, "Irlav Jarol. This is Lord Dagon. Prepare, I am coming for you. You must return with me to the planes of Oblivion."

"So that was the voices he was hearing!" Hannibal said, stunned. "I thought…" He glanced at me.

"Oh! So you just assumed if any student misbehaved it must be me? No wonder Josey got away with his ill deeds, you probably wrote Alix that I did them all!"

Hannibal roared laughing. "I did!" Everyone laughed at that, even Jack.

* * *

Jack nabbed Hassiri and filled him in on the contract they were signing with the band, and that there was going to be a special announcement when the band played the festival that Hassiri would be the only one in on beforehand.

Only months out of college the boys got their first contract; working the Arena one year for a cut of the Box Office receipts. Hannibal vowed to provide extra spell casters for special events.

Hassiri witnessed the contract being signed and interviewed Jack and the band. Then Jack signaled Owyn to give Hassiri the exclusive. I glanced at Gils and he moved alongside me to walk to the bedroom. His hand slipped into mine for a split second, shooting what felt like lightning tingling up my arm. My cheeks flushed pink. Gils was watching my expression…he knew.

Owyn, Hassiri, Gils, and myself all went into one of the bedrooms with Owyn's satchel and lay it on the bed to open it. Hassiri was rocked almost off his feet by the exclusive about the cage match. He looked over all the billboards, exclaiming excitedly at each.

"This is huge!" He was taking notes rapidly when a thought struck me.

* * *

"Hassiri, I was wondering how much it would cost if we made up a program for the people in the stands to hold in their hands, so they can call out the moves. If Gils could draw up miniatures of these moves all on one sheet about the size of that parchment, we could sell them at the newsstands before the match, and at the concessions the night of the event. If you can get a figure up, can you bring it to Jack?"

Owyn popped his head out the door and signaled Jack. Gils began making one, flipping through the billboards and sketching quickly.

Hassiri raised his eyebrows at Gils drawings. "Did you do these billboards yourself Gils?"

Gils nodded, continuing to sketch rapidly. Hassiri scribbled something in his pad.

"If you ever like to make some Septims on the side, the Courier could use you every now and then to do a quick drawing of certain events. Let me know if you are interested, it would pay this per job."

Gils looked up stunned and Hassiri rubbed his fingers together. Gils gave him a brief nod, his eyes gleaming with interest. He went back to sketching quickly.

* * *

Jack, Gils, and Hassiri got off on one side talking, and soon Jack was pulling contracts out of his satchel and sitting down with Hassiri to sign them.

"Hassiri, who beat me to getting you one of those jeweled clipboards? Drat, now I'll have to find something else, I thought that was a perfect gift idea." Jack inspected the board. "This is really nice."

Hassiri looked at me and I made my tail into a question mark.

"I don't reveal ladies names that give me expensive gifts." Hassiri grinned and winked at me. Everyone laughed.

"When Hassiri heard about all the rings Hannibal enchanted for me he said…you tell them Hassiri."

"I said, that Arch Mage Traven is quite an enchanting man."

Even Jack roared at that.

"Can you have this on the newsstands first thing in the morning, Hassiri? Gils and Maxical will be posting these billboards tonight all over town after the music festival so when people wake up in the morning they will see them everywhere. Do you think the Courier would mind a billboard in their window?" Owyn palmed Hassiri a good sized Septim note in with several passes to the managers box for the Cage Match.

Before Hassiri left the band sang an old Khajiit song from Elsweyr for him and Gils joined in.

Hassiri raised his eyebrows. "Gils, before I leave can I have a few words with you?" He raised his new clipboard up. "This will come out after the exclusive, but before the event."

* * *

After Hassiri left I signaled Gils, ducking into the bedroom where Owyn was gathering up the billboards and putting them in the satchel. I pulled the gold chain from my pocket and gave it to him.

"It's to hold the gag ring if you want, or I can ask Hannibal to enchant it with something for you."

"Aw geez, you're not giving him more jewelry are you? You didn't think it enough to give him that ring?" Owyn snorted.

"I did it after the press was gone, and in private so I wouldn't ruin his reputation." I winked at Owyn.

"Ruin it? If it gets out he'll have every woman in Cyrodiil after him, thinking he's some super stud."

"And they'd be right." Gils said, pushing Owyn out the door and shutting it.

* * *

He turned to me, his eyes glowing. "I saw how it made you feel when I touched your hand, Maxical…no more truces?"

"He wasn't there to tell, but I told my parents. They're moving out of his suite. We better get back before our absence is noted." I turned my face from his so he couldn't read my eyes.

"I don't care about any of that…and you're too late, I already saw what was in your eyes. No more truces, Maxical?"

"No more truces, Gils."

Gils locked the door and pulled me into his arms. I felt a moan of weakness in my throat and responded to his kiss with the hunger of weeks spent apart since that Anvil fiasco. _Dear gods I have missed him_.

"I've got to go." I pulled away and ducked out.

I don't understand why Fathis even wants to marry me, or why he wasn't here when he knew I was coming. But I am facing a deadline that is counting down, there is no time left to waste. Three years of love, or three years of a false front…I choose love.

Gils came out after a while wearing the necklace. Owyn rolled his eyes and shook his head.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: Scenes At The Merchants**

Owyn sent me to spend more time with Alix and S'Jirra till he was ready for me to rehearse with the band. Hannibal caught up to me as I was walking out the door.

"Hannibal…something I need to ask you. I know Fathis is your friend…so I'm hoping you can forget that for a minute and give me a clinical answer. Alix and S'Jirra said they came back here a few days ago. Is there any logical reason that Fathis wouldn't have told me they were here when I saw him every day since they arrived? Because I can't think of a single good explanation for that."

"He didn't tell you? They returned to the city early the same day you incited the wild beasts in Weye."

"Incited! They thought I was dinner! But I wouldn't have even been there had I known my parents were here. He never said a word. I could have been with them instead of meeting the Emperor. I know I'm not the brightest...but I can't imagine any reason for him doing that."

"Maxical, the last four or five days something has been bothering him. He's not been himself, remote and distant…maybe that's what caused the lapse. He's obviously dealing with a problem."

"And maybe I am the problem that's bothering him. He knew I was coming here today, yet took off for the music festival before I got here."

* * *

"It wasn't due to open for hours when you arrived!"

"I know. But he was gone, and that was the excuse S'Jirra gave for his absence."

Hannibal glanced quickly at me. "I'm sure it's not what it appears…oh Maxical; you're not going to break it off with him, are you? You don't want to do that…"

I nodded. "I am. I'll reimburse him for everything he spent on me since I left the Arcane somehow if it takes my lifetime. I know he paid for my damage to the Arena."

"Yes, and all the new raiment, and quite a bit out for this chain on Agronak. He was willing to pay anything to get even with the Orc for hurting your shoulder. You should have seen him when he found out, Maxical. He really does love you."

"I know he does. I feel the guilt of what I'm doing, it's killing me to do this to him. He's been nothing but good to me. Did he tell you that in three years I have to turn myself in to the Emperor's service?"

Hannibal nodded. "I hate to see you do this, Maxical. What you think is Fathis's issue with you…it can't be. I've known him all my life, that isn't what is going on. I don't know what is, but it is not because you're Khajiit."

* * *

"Hannibal, everything was abstract before I graduated. Now it's in his face, and he obviously is not ready for it. I have three years before I have to turn myself in. I live in the Bloodworks, and Fathis and my relationship is almost strictly platonic. I don't believe he has any intentions of these things changing. Am I to die without ever experiencing life? Maybe he and I were meant to just be friends…and I hope we will remain friends."

"Do you know what your service will be yet?"

"No, but this is Akatosh. It won't be repairing the roads of Cyrodiil. What do you think it will be?"

"I looked into it as soon as Fathis told me what happened. Akatosh is 'The Dragon of Time'. He represents endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy. He is the promise of stability and permanence. Stability…the lack of stability could mean a war is imminent, you could be called to battle. I've been trying to get information from the other provinces to see if any are at war."

"Invincibility! He sure picked the wrong helper in me there, my healing disorder makes me a sitting duck."

* * *

"I know. I…took the liberty of bringing it to the attention of the Emperor. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind, I could kiss you! It didn't help?"

"No. He plans to make you an initiate knight in the Order of the Hour…they are given the gift of healing others, the 'Benevolence of Mara'. You would still not be able to heal yourself, only others. Each knight has to go to another member for healing. Knowing they must rely on the other knight's presence for survival creates a bond of necessity in battle. They keep in mind at all times that their other members must survive for their own survival."

"Oh dear gods, Hannibal…my aim…did you tell him?"

"I brought the medical tome with me, went over your disorder…detailed every weakness or inability. Instead of deciding to replace you, he is using it as a guideline in how to prepare and protect you, special armor and the like."

"He better put special armor on my allies instead, they will be the ones in danger."

Before we entered Fathis's suite I reached out and took Hannibal's hand. "I'm sorry Hannibal. I know he is your best friend. I hope this won't hurt the friendship between you and I…but I'll understand if it does."

"I don't blame you, Maxical. Not with this hanging over your head. I just…always thought to see the two of you together."

"Me too, Hannibal. Me too."

* * *

Alix was back, I crawled into his lap and pulled his arms tight around me, giving me a full frontal view of Hannibal looking like he wanted to explode on someone.

"What happened?" I bumped Alix with my elbow.

"He turned me down."

"Fathis disturbed Uriel's sleep last night to offer himself, he was denied as well. Uriel sent for her student record. I brought it to him personally, and brought my medical tome as well. I went thoroughly over Maxical's disorder and how it would put her at risk…he wouldn't budge."

"Thank you, Hannibal. I appreciate that you thought to do that." Alix's voice sounded strained.

"Maxical said he has been plagued with nightmares of her." S'Jirra handed Hannibal a glass of wine.

"If he thinks she's giving him nightmares now, just wait till she is fighting at his side. He was overly impressed by her grades at the Arcane. I tried to explain to him that she is no mage, he just kept pointing to the grades and the fact she graduated from the Arcane. I'd hate for him to find out the hard way." Hannibal smiled at me to take the sting out of his words.

"Am I crushing you yet, Alix?"

"Come here you. I've missed you crushing me." Alix squeezed me nearly to death, but he took the hint and changed the subject. "Hannibal, tell us about this band you're sponsoring."

* * *

"Their music is modern. They all mastered in illusion or destruction. They can make it look like a storm with lightning, or fire balls in patterns, it is an amazing show."

"So when am I going to be told what is going on?" Alix asked, poking me in the side. Hannibal sat up intrigued.

"Not a word of this can get out before it's formally announced at the music festival today, or Owyn will kill me. Hannibal's band is being given a special song written by Salomon Geonette. Every time a Blue team member steps into the chute they will play it. We've all got beautiful new raiment and are changing our names to 'Blue Thunder'."

"Fathis bought those. He thought of the name, chose the colors…everything." Hannibal glanced at me apologetically.

"I know. I'll be reimbursing him for all that…as best I can."

Hannibal's eyes were on me when I glanced up. He made a little gesture I took as one of comfort.

"At their debut today they will be announcing their year long contract with the Arena, and a special event that I will be dead for telling anyone about." I hesitated and watched Hannibal sit up excitedly. "A cage match. I can't say anymore."

I got dumped to the floor when Alix leaped up. Hannibal and Alix were like two baboons frolicking and hooting.

* * *

********* Janus**

For all his talk of friendship and supposed good intentions, Jak was clearly still interested in Maxical's blood. He had seemed almost angry that Janus was not allowing his vampire to emerge and protect her from Vicente; obviously because he wanted her himself.

Janus couldn't bring himself to walk around with the vampire out. His appearance even now made him subject to Uriel's law if spotted. Releasing the vampire; having no control over his own actions…that would almost guarantee exposure.

The possibility crossed Janus's mind that Jak's urging him to let the vampire out could have hidden motives and agenda. What better way to get rid of an Immortal than to have him thrown in a dungeon for eternity?

Jak had saved his neck with the prostitute and assassin, but could he be trusted? The man was a legendary con before becoming a vampire. He exuded charm, and was extremely…likable. Knowing Jak had suspect motives…it was hard to believe anything he said. Regardless of whether Jak was a friend, it was sure his vampire nature could not be trusted.

Janus hurried to the Merchants, honing his senses in on Maxical as he ran. All thoughts of Vicente were ripped from his mind by what he learned. Maxical was breaking with Fathis…for Gils? When the hell did she get back together with him? Drat! That was the last thing Janus wanted, would nothing work out right on this trip?

He'd removed the spells from Fathis that morning, obviously too late. They'd been on too long, she'd turned to Gils for the romance Fathis wasn't providing…and Janus had no spell on Gils to keep his sword inactive.

* * *

Darting up the alley next to the Merchants, Janus found the only shade available was in pressing himself against the wall nearest the street where the eaves blocked the sunlight. His spell for Chameleon wore off unnoticed by him as he listened fuming to what was going on inside.

She and Gils were making out heavily…dear gods, Janus could feel the passion of it through her thoughts. The way it sounded Gils was about to take it from her with Janus standing here listening!

"Aaaaaaah" Janus let out a loud sigh of relief. Maxical had pulled away and left the room.

At the sound, a girl passing on the street turned and stared, gaping at Janus in his cowl and heavy cloak pressed against the side of the Merchants.

"Disgusting pervert!"

Janus scowled under his cowl. These Imperial City women got on his nerves. So he wore a cowl and heavy cloak in the hot sunshine, was that reason to assume he was vile?

Everything was falling apart, all his careful plans. Maxical's conversation with Traven came as a shock. Alix and S'Jirra were her parents? Good gods, if he had known that he would have had Fathis tell her of their presence! Their chaperonage would have ensured Fathis did naught with her, Janus could have removed the spell days ago…and she wouldn't be breaking from him now. Drat!

Worse, Traven had noticed differences in Fathis. He may be suspicious that Fathis was under a spell. He shouldn't have tried to manage Fathis so fully while in town…another mistake…hopefully rectified by the removal of those spells.

The powerful emanations of an ancient were coming from inside the hotel itself…Vicente. What more could go wrong? He'd never find a bride babysitting this Khajiit constantly, she had to be taken right away. That would give him one day without this stupid cowl.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: The Promotion**

********* Alix**

Alix nabbed Hannibal and signaled him to step out in the corridor, calling over his shoulder as they slid out the door. "I'm going to walk Hannibal to his suite, S'Jirra. I'll be right back."

When the door closed behind him Alix stopped Hannibal. "If you don't mind, can you give me an accounting of damages at the Arcane that Maxical caused? I'll reimburse Fathis if it takes the rest of my lifetime."

"I'll get that for you. Alix, do you know where Fathis was today? When did he leave?"

"I don't know, Hannibal. He never said anything about leaving last night, and I never heard him go."

"Have you noticed him acting…different these last few days? Maxical said he never told her you were in town."

"You mean like distant? Not really zombie-like, but if I didn't know better…I'd swear he was under a spell, waiting orders if you know what I mean."

"That's what I'm talking about. Something is going on."

"I agree. Since when is Fathis not…er…active? He's not touched Maxical. You've known him longer than I have. I hate this Hannibal, I know he's your friend. I'm bringing S'Jirra home, we can't stay in his suite under the circumstances. I'll be back for the cage match if Fathis wants to talk to me. Do you know when it will be?"

"No, but they closeted themselves in a bedroom with Hassiri. It'll be in the Courier tomorrow, probably." Hannibal clasped Alix's hand. "I'm sorry about all this, Alix. I don't know what to say."

* * *

********* Maxical**

"I like the colors in these new raiment. Great new name, too…Blue Thunder." Gils stripped down and held the new raiment up, admiring it.

"They do look nice, but since I have to pay for them all…I don't like them much." I turned it around twice. "How do you get into these?"

"They're easier than the old ones, look. See that latch? Undo that."

"Oh. That is easier." I pulled it on. "On these rings I'm giving out, do you think we should try to get women coming too? If we're getting a share of the Box receipts, I want that place so crowded no one can move. Getting women to come will guarantee us a good take. You and the band could give them out to women; it would go much quicker that way, too."

"I was thinking the same thing. With your Golden Armor fund and both of our percentages it will give Fathis a good portion toward what you owe him."

"You have to tease with the women, and look them in the eye as you slide the ring on their finger so the laugh hits them as a surprise."

"Good idea. That will keep the people behind them from knowing what everyone's laughing about till they get their ring."

"Is my raiment on right?"

"Let me see…you missed a latch, I'll get it for you."

"Here comes the band."

"Josey is really smart. The idea for the magic show…this band will really stand out amongst the others. With their sound they are an easy shoo-in to win."

"Look, there's Hassiri." I glanced at Gils, he looked tense. "What's wrong?"

"Did you ever get the feeling of being watched?"

"You should be used to that, all your concerts plus the Arena."

"That's not what I meant. Come on, it's time to go on." Gils took my hand and squeezed it, his palms were sweating.

"What's wrong Gils?"

"I get the feeling a Dunmer will be for taking my life tonight while I'm concentrating on the crowds."

"He's not an assassin, Gils. He won't put a knife in your back, if that's what you're thinking. Er…he might challenge you after I break with him, though."

* * *

Wes's booming voice floated over the noise of the crowds. I craned my head out of the tent in time to see him coming through, turning left and right shaking hands as he walked. The band was all set up and waiting on stage. Owyn waved Gils and I to get behind him while Wes vaulted onto the stage. He is amazingly agile.

Josey cupped his mouth like he had earlier and called out, "_Ladies and Gentlemen, bring your attention please!_"

Wes stood on the other side of the stage from him. He looked over at Josey and then in his big booming voice repeated after him.

BOOM! Paul and Eric made a synchronized pound on the kettle drum at the same time the band made fireballs fly straight up into the air. The crowds shrieked and surged toward the stage.

Josey cupped his hands again. "_Welcome to the show ladies and gentlemen!"_

Wes glanced over, then echoed him again. BOOM! The kettle drums, this time they crisscrossed the fireballs in patterns. The crowd went wild screaming, and people began running over from the other side of the Arboretum.

Every time Josey called out something, Wes would repeat it. Each time it was followed by a huge BOOM from the drums and a spectacular show of magic.

* * *

_Do you want it? _

**BOOM!**

_Do you need it?_

**BOOM!**

_Let me hear it ladies and gentlemen!_

**BOOM!**

* * *

The crowds were getting frenzied with excitement; stomping their feet, jumping up and down…screaming and shouting.

The Arena regulars started in unison raising their right arm up and throwing it forward in a point just like they do in the Arena; but when they would normally call their fighter's name they were shouting, "YEAH!"

When they reached a peak of frenzy, Paul and Eric started a long kettle drum roll that sounded just like thunder. Owyn gave me my cue. I ran up the ramp behind the stage and hit the springboard. The minute my feet touched it they did a loud **BOOM** on the drums and lit the stage with a huge lightning and smoke storm.

Doing a high leap off the springboard, I burst through the clouds of smoke as if coming out of the sky in a storm. I landed rolling and tumbled to my mark at the front center of the stage, popping up facing the crowds when I hit the mark.

They screamed, shrieked, roared, and stomped. I put my hand behind my ear like I couldn't hear them and then turned around and did a question mark with my tail. They went berserk.

It didn't take much interacting with the crowds to rouse them into shouting and jumping up and down screaming. They couldn't hear my voice anyway, but I circled my arms in the air and stomped back and forth across the stage making my tail go wild.

When the next kettle drum roll started I was too near Gils' mark, so ran and leaped to my spot quickly. Dave from the band readied his illusion spell to light the spot Gils would be coming from.

* * *

**BOOM!** They made the storm again, and Gils burst through the clouds. My breath caught in my throat; it was spectacular! We clasped hands and raised them to salute the crowds, egging their cheers with our free hands.

Owyn came bounding on stage, making a show of handing Wes a piece of paper like it wasn't staged in advance. Wes acted surprised, then stared at the audience.

In his big booming voice he started repeating, "Are you ready to rumble?" getting the crowds worked into a crazed state…and then he boomed louder than I've ever heard him, "Are you ready for a cage match?" The screams were deafening.

Wes knows how to work a crowd, and he uses mostly just his voice and eyes. "Who will survive? Who will survive when twenty Pit Dogs are locked in a cage with just two combatants from the new…BLUE THUNDER!"

Wes started calling off the list of moves, describing to the crowds what they would witness. When he finished he called, "Let's hear it for the Blue Thunder!" and the band played our fight song.

* * *

_I am the master of this game_

_And everybody knows my name_

_And I will gladly make you see_

_That you should not have messed with me_

_*.*_

_But you have thrown the gauntlet down_

_Only gauntlet one who wears the crown_

_So I will gladly hunt you down_

_And I'm gonna __stomp you into the ground_

* * *

When they sang '_stomp you into the ground_' we all shouted it and stomped our feet, rousing the crowds till they were doing it with us. Good, they'd remember that when it played at the Arena.

Wes bellowed the announcement that a marriage was taking place between the band and the Arena. He brought each member of the band up, calling out their names and whether they were single or not to make the females in the audience hoot. I stuck my tail straight out and made it twirl for each one he said was single.

"Let's hear it for Wayne, Jonathan, and Chris on guitar ladies and gentlemen! How 'bout Dave on that bass! You ever seen so many drums? Give it up for Paul, Eric, and Todd ladies and gentlemen! Todd, you stay up here a second. Let's here it for Josey and Todd with those great vocals!"

Josey came up and cupped his mouth. "Let's give a big hand to Wes Johnson everybody! 'The Voice of the Arena'!"

* * *

Owyn handed up the crate of rings. I handed each band member a stack of rings and whispered, "It's important to make eye contact and tease a bit with each as you slide the ring on. That way when the laugh hits them, the people behind them think they are laughing at something you said and will be surprised when the ring makes them laugh."

When I handed Gils his I whispered, "Remember while you're handing these out that the truce is over. The marriage vows we swore will be fulfilled tonight." Gils' eyes glowed like molten lava…good, that would draw women to the Arena.

Wes and Josey took turns teasing people to come up and vow to be at the engagement in the Arena. Once they saw the ring was real people were flooding up to get one. I was the only girl giving out rings, and the line of men in front of me was long.

"Andronicus! Thank goodness!" I waved her up and kissed her cheek. "Will Pilus spare you to help me out here?"

Andronicus gave Pilus a sultry look over her shoulder.

"Oh, that is good, Andronicus. Use that when you slide the ring on their finger! Just remember, special event percentages on the box office receipts…you will be rich if that Arena is standing room only."

Andronicus's eyes lit up. I elbowed Pilus.

"You are about to see firsthand how Andronicus got to be the top public relations expert in Cyrodiil. She'll have the crowds eating out of her hand."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Credits:

Ladies and Gentlemen - Saliva

Hunt You Down - Saliva

* * *

* The named members of the band are the names for the actual group Saliva - We will miss you Josey Scott!

* * *

*.*


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Ring Promotion: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

First in line for the rings was a fairly large Khajiit in a mages robe, scowling dreadfully. I tried to tease a smile.

"Get on with it already!" He growled, then pointed to my arm. "Ew, you call that fur, housecat? What a disgrace!" He started to glare at me, then his eyes widened and riveted onto my blue show. Suddenly he was purring. "TEE HEE!" He moved to my side and began staring at my tail, purring loudly. I glanced around for someone to remove him before I found a barb sticking in me.

The young Argonian who was next in line indicated the Khajiit. "Don't mind him. He's a friend of mine. He's that way with everyone till he knows them better." He then proceeded to flirt outrageously with his mobile eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh at his facial antics.

"Just how well is he intending to get to know me?" I glanced nervously behind me.

"M'raaj-Dar, go away! It's my turn! Don't worry, he just doesn't get to see too many female Khajiit in our line of work.

The Khajiit's name told it all, he was a virgin too. No wonder he was so grumpy. I was nervous about raising my tail with him hovering and eyeing it that way.

A female Argonian scurried up, showing her ring to the Argonian man in front of me. They looked oddly similar.

"Look, it's real! It must be worth over 800 Septims!"

"This is my twin sister." The male Argonian pointed, then put his webbed hand out for his ring. "Ocheeva, get rid of M'raaj-Dar for me. He won't leave her tail alone…TEE HEE!"

* * *

Simplicia wandered through the gate. All the beggars bedrolls had been removed by Ocato for the festivities, and they were forbidden from begging from the tourists under penalty of arrest. He provided them no food or alternate bed. I blew a piercing whistle at Gils and pointed to her.

He signaled Hannibal and tossed him one of the rings. Hannibal really looked like he was proposing, sliding that ring on her finger. Simplicia's laugh tinkled back to us as Hannibal escorted her to the Arcane's tent, where he was making sure all the beggars had food and a cot…and gave each of them a ring.

* * *

A handsome young Breton of obvious wealth was next in line. I was taken by the gleam of mischief dancing in his eyes; mine lit in response and I smiled spontaneously.

"You know this means you are engaged to see me fight in the Cage Match, do you promise to cheer me on?"

"Aye, Lassie. And if we're engaged might I know your name?"

"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine then." I smiled.

"Mine is Jakben Imbel."

"Jack be nimble? That's a child's poem."

"Aye, 'twas me it was writ' about."

"Well you're the handsomest 300 year old man I've ever seen, and that's no lie."

"They called me that for my nimble fingers. I was a thief in those days."

"I'll bet you stole all the ladies hearts, truth told."

"That I did. I stoled and sold many a candlestick, too."

"I don't have one for you, only this ring. May I put it on your finger?"

"Aye, but you promised to give me your name."

I looked up into his eyes as I slid the ring on his finger and opened my mouth to answer…my breath caught in my throat. His eyes held mine, the wicked imps in them dancing merrily…he was devastatingly handsome, I found I couldn't tear my eyes from his. Then, with a feeling of release the imps slowly faded from them.

"Ah, Lass. Ye' belong to a friend of mine, I won't poach. But I'll keep this ring as a memento of the time I didn't, and the hardest battle I ever fought with me own conscience."

He must be a friend of Fathis's, because Gils was glaring at him. As he moved away I was left feeling disoriented, confused. I couldn't remember hearing him laugh from the ring.

* * *

One man in line was overly handsome and gave off charm so strongly that women were vying for his attention and staring after him as he came up for the ring. I admit being drawn to him myself. His eyes were mesmerizing and he used them expertly, looking into mine steadily as he sauntered slowly up. He was confident, and obviously enjoying the stir he was creating with the women. I felt a little lightheaded when he drew close.

His eyes stared deeply into mine, and I found it impossible to look away. Without saying a word he touched my hand that held the ring. Suddenly it felt as if the two of us were isolated instead of in the midst of a crowd. His eyes seemed to suck me in to them and I had the sensation of falling into a deep chasm.

He whispered something…I didn't hear the words, only the sound and the feel of his breath playing its heat across my ears and hair. Without inhaling my nostrils filled with the scent of it, bringing alive a tingling trail that moved like a shiver down my spine. His eyes bore into mine, leaving me feeling exposed…as if my inner thoughts and secrets were revealed to him.

My senses felt muted, dulled…eons passed that we stood there…or just seconds, I couldn't be sure which. Power oozed from him, tangible as it wrapped itself around me. A warning of danger sounded ineffectually in the back of my mind…somehow I couldn't find the will to listen. His voice whispering through me silenced it…then it was gone.

A subtle sound that began as an undertone was now getting deafeningly loud, pounding and whooshing…the vein in my neck throbbed to the sound…and suddenly I realized it was my own heartbeat and the blood racing in my veins I was hearing.

* * *

As suddenly as it began came the feeling of being released. I was swaying on my feet, disoriented. It felt like we'd held a long conversation that I didn't hear. I was unsure of how long I had been standing there with him.

My lips tingled. When I reached up to feel them something hard scratched and cut my lower lip…the promotional ring, I was still clutching it. A drop of blood beaded on the diamond.

"I'll have to get you another ring, I've bled on this one…" My voice sounded oddly distant to my own ears, and I forgot to play with my tail.

"No, I want this one." He stretched his hand out for it.

"You have to make a promise to come see me fight, will you then?"

I don't know if he answered, I slid the ring on his finger and backed away. He held the ring to his mouth and sucked the diamond, his eyes boring into mine until my head reeled. A trickle of blood moved slowly from the cut on my lip and his eyes fell to it with a strange expression in them…lust? I reached up quickly and brushed the back of my hand across it.

Numerous women turned their heads to stare at him as he walked away. Still disoriented, I turned to get water and saw Gils glaring at him as if he would like to pound the man into the ground. How long had I stood with him? I took a sip of water quickly, feeling I may choke on it.

It wasn't till then that I realized he hadn't laughed when I put the ring on his finger. Were some of the rings duds?

* * *

We had a huge crowd of laughing fans in front of us by the time most of the rings were given out. Hassiri was standing in the line. I curled my tail at him.

"Come on Hassiri, you know you'll be there."

"Tee Hee! I wouldn't miss my favorite…Tee Hee!…Arena fighter."

The next man in line was a well known hero.

"You're the hero I've read so much of, your reputation is fast reaching legend status since that last vampire hunt. The city must feel safer just knowing you are here." I smiled at him and held the ring up.

He barely preened before his eyes grew serious. He pointed to my blue flag. "You are the prey they seek right now, Miss. Beware, they are all around you. Don't tarry after dark outside, or you'll be the next victim found."

"You mean you have found vampires…here?" I gaped, glancing nervously around. The ring I was holding up nearly struck his face by my movements.

He waved my hand with the ring away, then nodded. "Ancients. Heed my words, Miss. Keep someone by your side when you leave here tonight, and don't come out again after dark."

* * *

My response was cut off mid-sentence; my attention was caught by a man glaring at the hero from the midst of the crowd. His eyes were cold…deadly.

"Thank you kindly for the warn…er…I think you have an enemy watching you. Do you know of a tall Altmer with brown hair worn into a high point?"

"He is one of them; and the true murderer of that girl last week. The man he accused was no vampire at all. If my body turns up; bring that information to the Legion for me, since you've seen him and can give a description. His name is Seridur."

"I hope the need doesn't arise, but anything to be of service to you. Here, take this ring to fund your hunt…don't wear it, though. You'll need your wits about you." I handed him the ring. "Good speed to you, hero."

Seridur's eyes watched the hero as he moved away, then like a snake he began slipping through the crowd…following him, I thought.

When I turned around Seridur was right behind me. My breath caught in my throat and I had to hold back a scream. He must have moved like lightning to be there!

"GAaaah! Er…You have to get in line, sir. If I let you cut, it may start a riot." I spoke loudly, hoping to catch the guards attention. My breath didn't exhale till he stomped away. I stalled for five minutes, sipping at my water till I stopped trembling.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78: Fathis Strikes Back**

********* Fathis, The morning of the music festival**

Fathis woke up with a start…voices in his suite! Alix and S'Jirra? When had they gotten here? He had to have let them in…why didn't he remember? He couldn't even remember going to bed, but here he lay…what was happening to his memory…his mind?

The only things he remembered of the past week…bringing Maxical to the carnival and midway, Uriel's birthday…going to see the Emperor afterward…he remembered these. Why didn't he remember anything else?

The feeling was strong of not being in control of his actions…as if he were a puppet and another held the strings that moved him. In the past week that had worsened drastically…things happening without his knowledge or memory, days passing…yet for some reason this was the first time he could remember wondering about it.

One thing that was clear in his mind…Maxical had been pulling away from him. Fathis felt the distance in her when they were together. He'd lose her soon if he couldn't discover the source of his problem.

In moving the covers, and with shock Fathis realized his sword was suddenly functioning…as if a spell had been lifted.

Fathis sat up quickly, thinking fast. That was it, he had been under a spell! And now it was removed…but who would have done that? And why? It would have to be a powerful wizard…one he'd dealt with.

* * *

There was Traven; he'd never do something like this. That cretin Ocato…he had no opportunity. Raminus Polus…jealousy? Worried Traven may appoint Fathis his successor to the position of Arch Mage? Maybe.

There was Hassildor…good gods. Fathis's stomach cringed in sickening realization as the memory of himself bringing Maxical to Skingrad Castle surfaced in his mind. That was proof Hassildor was behind it, Fathis would never have brought her there…never.

How long had this been going on? Good gods, months. He had avoided Maxical…and been unable to raise his sword nearly since graduation day…Hassildor was ensuring she stay a virgin…and keeping them apart so the spell wouldn't be discovered.

He was under Hassildor's powers all this time then. But the spell was removed this morning…why? And what else had Hassildor made him do? Fathis pored over the past months in his mind for any other actions and decisions he never would have made.

Immortal and acting on his nature…Hassildor's powers made him a dangerous enemy. This must be handled carefully, it was imperative Fathis keep his mind blanked…and find any weaknesses.

Hassildor didn't understand women if he thought disabling Fathis would bring him a virgin…and he underestimated Fathis in removing that spell, not realizing Fathis may figure things out. Living isolated as he had, his insight into people may be flawed…that was a weakness.

* * *

Hassildor's plan would be to use Fathis as his dupe to bring Maxical to him…then probably kill him. Fathis checked his ring that protected against magicka…it had been tampered with. He would have to enchant a new one immediately…then if needed pretend to be under Hassildor's spell, gather evidence. Fathis would have to stay one step ahead of Hassildor and his plans.

Taking Maxical right away would remove Hassildor's interest in her…but would she let him? Maxical was planning to break with him, Fathis felt it strongly…she was going to Gils. She'd not let Fathis touch her, not in the frame of mind she was in right now.

He'd have to be gone when she came…so she couldn't break it off. Thinking quickly, Fathis knew then what he had to do to save their relationship. She would be upset at him, mad. But after the wedding night she would be safe from Hassildor…and his.

Fathis slid out of bed and dug several rings out of his jewelry box. He paused, then grabbed his antique family ring as well. He hated to alter the antique ring…but it was the only way to protect Maxical. It had to be done.

When he stepped out of the suite, the corridor was filled with young mages…the band! Drat! The first day of the music festival! That meant Traven was here at the Merchants…but with a suite full of teen boys.

* * *

The protocol as liaison to Hassildor was to tell someone in power immediately if he acted on his nature…a protection against Hassildor wiping his memory or putting him under a spell. Fathis couldn't tell Traven now, not with a crowd around.

Fathis felt odd using Traven's enchanting stand without his permission…of course Traven would understand once he knew the situation.

Raminus Polus looked shocked when Fathis stepped off the transporter alone in the middle of the night. Fathis gritted his teeth, hating the idea of giving this information to Polus. But someone had to be told in case Hassildor acted again.

"Polus! It is imperative you get a message to Traven for me. He must enact sanctions against Subject A/JH, the man put me under spell. He has dangerous intentions toward Maxical. This may be the only notice I am able to give."

"Maxical, you say?" Raminus scowled. "What has he done?"

"There is no time now, I left Traven a note of explanation in his nightstand."

* * *

********* Raminus Polus**

Raminus rifled the nightstand drawer, pulling out the parchment from Fathis. He hesitated after reading it thoroughly. It wasn't likely he'd be caught, but if he was…

As if coming to a decision, Raminus crumbled the parchment into a wad and tossed it into the fireplace. He gave a little half-smile as he watched it burn to ash, ensuring no scrap would be left behind as evidence.

"Well Fathis, it doesn't look like you'll be offered that Arch Mage position after all."

Raminus stripped down and pulled open the schrank, removing a set of Arch Mage robes and donning them.

"Arch Mage Polus…may I serve you a glass of wine? …Thank you, I'd love one." Raminus poured himself a glass of wine and stretched out on the bed.

* * *

********* Maxical**

More men were lining up behind an overly large Orc. I forced a smile to my face and made myself tease with him. While I dug in the crate for another ring, the next man moved forward. I looked up with a smile holding out the ring…and then froze. It was Fathis.

"I can only give you an engagement ring if you promise to go to the Cage Match." I teased, putting my tail into a question mark.

"Nae, I'm not here to get a ring, but to give one." Fathis signaled to Hassiri.

"Ah, but Hannibal has beat you to it, see? Here is his ring on my engagement hand." I saw Hassiri scooting towards us, his eyes bugging.

Fathis pulled an antique ring out that had to be a family heirloom. "Hassiri, I want you to have the exclusive on this. Maxical and I have a longstanding promise of marriage between us, and today we are consummating that with the swearing of the vows. We will have a formal ceremony at the Palace in the future which I hope you will attend as well."

Fathis pounded his fist twice over his heart and held his hand up with the palm facing me. Everyone in the crowds was oohing. Hassiri was there, I couldn't make a scene by refusing him. I put my hand up palm facing him. Fathis clasped it with his that was facing me and then kissed me, a very long and extremely passionate kiss.

* * *

The crowd cheered like mad, applauding and calling out congratulations. Instead of the two witnesses Ocato required, what seemed like all Cyrodiil was there to verify the event.

The men in the crowd began shouting the wedding chant at Fathis, egging him to extend the kiss. "Gor'ko! Gor'ko!" The kiss has to continue as long as they are chanting, to chase bitter fruit from the vine of our marriage. I thought they would never stop.

Fathis's virility was very obviously restored, I feared if they didn't stop chanting he may enact the wedding night right there. His hand stayed raised in the vow throughout the kiss the whole time…_oh dear gods, why is he doing this now?_

I barely heard Josey say, "Ladies and gentleman, Gils would like to sing a song for you."

* * *

_"Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you._

_*.*_

_Lay beside me, under wicked sky_

_Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives_

_The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining through…"_

* * *

Gils began singing our song…our song…as Fathis took Hannibal's ring off and slid his in it's place. A slow tear slid down my cheek etching a path through the fur.

A surge of people began gathering around when Gils started singing. Many remembered him, calling out his name as they pushed to the stage, "It's Gils! Listen, isn't that Gils?"

Hassiri was scribbling like mad as the crowds started swaying and making out. I couldn't look Fathis in the face, nor did I dare to turn around and look at Gils. I wished my legs would crumble but they didn't.

"Fathis, I have to go. This promotion is for the Arcane too. Oh, I need Hannibal's ring back for health reasons, Hannibal will explain." I hurried back to the stage but turned halfway there and looked back.

Fathis was standing directly in front of the stage, his legs apart, planted. He was staring unblinking at Gils. His hand stayed on his sword hilt the whole time. _Dear gods, he's telling Gils he won't stop till he's dead! What could have happened? _

* * *

_*.*_

* * *

Credits: The Unforgiven 2 - Metallica

* * *

*.*


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79: Confrontation And Deception**

********* Janus**

Janus was drawn to the stage Maxical was performing on. In chameleon he moved in close, finding a vantage spot just as Gils came out…_dear gods the look that passed between them…_

A flicker of remorse…envy…longing. That was what Janus sought for himself, that millisecond of glance that told what was between them more than a thousand words could. It was so easy for them; young, no hiding behind a cowl…no pink eyes and fangs to dull the attraction.

From his vantage point Janus watched stunned as Fathis swore vows with Maxical. Fathis wasn't wasting any time now that the spells were off! Drat the man! Janus started forward, wondering how to put a stop to this…then ground to a halt.

This may be a perfect solution to the Gils problem! The spells could be reinstated before Fathis had a chance to consummate the marriage….she would be stuck living with Fathis, safely away from Gils…and still untouched!

The timing was crucial with only one day left for the music festival. Clavicus Vile's gift would hide his nature for that one day. Maxical would have to be taken early tomorrow morning. That would give Janus all day to hunt a bride as Count Skingrad. He would be a conquering god coming to the festival in full noble regalia seeking a bride.

Janus planned to try keeping Maxical alive as Jak did with his victims, but in case he failed…the Orc would be released to fulfill his part as Janus left the city. Agronak would be a very visible target when the Legion searched for a vampire.

The ability to once again stand in sunlight without burning or that cowl…there could be no greater freedom or pleasure to be imagined.

* * *

There were a few moments in the ceremonial kiss that Janus feared Fathis was going to consummate the marriage right there. He hurried forward, drawing his arm back to cast the spell on Fathis…then he saw Gils step forward, the pain only another man would recognize in his eyes. Gils began to sing; the surprise of that threw Janus off his course. Stunned, he stood and watched as scenes unfolded before his eyes.

The song reached Maxical at her very core; tears etched trails through the white fur of her cheeks, their lack of momentum accentuating the hopelessness that reflected in her eyes. That song must be special to their relationship. He and Rona had never had a special song between them…but Janus was sure Maxical and Gils did…and this was it.

To Janus's surprise, Fathis walked to the stage and stood directly in front of Gils. There was no doubt he was challenging Gils by his stance. Gils continued the song as if he did not see, or did not care that the challenge was thrown. Brave…or foolish.

Janus glanced around, the crowd seemed mesmerized by the song. People were kissing, making out heavily…some even slipping behind tents to complete the act! Good gods, what a gift that Dunmer had! Now would be the time to grab a woman made weak in the knees by that song!

He hurried over to the nearest woman standing alone, forgetting he was in Chameleon. Her screams reminded him. He dispelled but her fear was made worse by his sudden appearance in that dratted cowl. He scurried away. Spotting another lone woman, Janus hurried toward her…but the song ended before he got there.

"Get away from me, creep!"

* * *

Lines were forming in front of the stage to receive promise rings. Janus started to turn away when the smell of several ancients converging toward that area blew strongly under his nose. He glanced around quickly and was startled to see Fathis coming directly towards him. Fathis's expression reflected shock at seeing him, and a certain caginess.

Caught thus, there was no way to hide. Janus hailed Fathis. "Congratulations!"

"Hassildor, what do you do here?"

"I came for the music like all you see here. If you have no plans for tomorrow morning I'd like to give a gift to the bride. Something she has a great interest in."

Fathis indicated Janus join him walking. "A minute of your time, if you don't mind."

Janus hesitated, those ancients were swarming the stage area…but surely they couldn't harm her in sight of all these crowds. And he did need to put the spell back on Fathis to ensure there would be no wedding night.

"You understand I will need the discretion of a private place to meet…one with plenty of shade, or indoors."

"There is no need for a gift, I'll convey your congratulations to her. Does Traven know you're in town?"

* * *

"Why should he? I do not have to report my actions to the Mages Guild, I am a Noble and can travel at will. My only arrangement with the Mages Guild is that I not act on my nature."

"True. Still, it is quite a surprise to see you leave your castle."

"I have stayed isolated by my own choice, there was never an agreement I stay confined. Your duties as liaison between Castle Skingrad and the Mages Guild do not give you the privilege of dictating or questioning my actions, Aren."

"True, as long as there is the assurance you are not acting on your nature…"

"Unless you want diplomatic relations between your guild and Castle Skingrad to end abruptly, you will remember that you are merely a liaison. You seem to be confused in the idea of what your duties entail." Janus's hand went instinctively to where a sword would hang if he was wearing one. The threat was unmistakable and hung in the air tangibly.

"Before you act on that threat, I feel it best to inform you that I have taken the precaution of informing several others in authority of the spells you used on me, of your extreme interest and actions regarding Maxical, and of the fact that you have left your castle. Sanctions have already begun. Should anything happen to Maxical or me, charges will be brought…and sanctions will be the least of your worries."

Dear gods…this was it then. Eternity in a dungeon_…eternity in a dungeon_. Janus tried to think quickly, but visions of dungeons overrode clear thought. Instead a panic arose in him that blinded everything except survival…and escape from this situation.

* * *

Fear and anger fueled the vampire nature in Janus. In a blink of an eye, and without thought he cast paralysis on Fathis. It was an assault, something totally against Janus's own nature…but backed in a corner the survival instincts of the vampire were raging through him, he was no longer in control.

In a sudden flash of insight, Janus realized Fathis had lied. The shocked look on his face as he approached…he couldn't have told anyone Janus had left the castle, he didn't know it till just now…but had the rest been a lie too?

Traven always warned Janus that telling others immediately would be the protocol should he ever act on his nature. It was a security measure for just such an instance as this. But who would Fathis have told? The Arcane…the Palace? Fathis's mind was as blank as a stone even before the paralysis, he was deliberately keeping it unreadable…another security measure.

Janus tried to pick Fathis's mind as if it were a lock, prying at the information he needed from different angles. What that netted confirmed Janus's worst fears, Fathis had gone to both the Palace and the Arcane in the middle of the night. He must have reported the spells and Janus's interest in Maxical then. Drat!

Janus realized he should have wiped Fathis's mind and implanted memories of his own choosing before removing the spells. That had been a huge mistake...one he would rectify immediately.

* * *

When Janus was finished, Fathis once again thought of him as being benign and never leaving his castle. Then Janus firmly implanted in Fathis's mind that the vampire he reported earlier was named Seridur…that he had given the name wrong and must correct it immediately with whomever he reported it to earlier.

Jak said that in order to survive living as a vampire in the Imperial City, he had become devious and cunning. Cut-throat he had called this place. Janus had been here less than a week and was already turning in one of his kind to save his own neck...and had assaulted a Court official.

Janus hurried to Imbel's rather than heading back to the festival. With the spell back on Fathis he would not be able to perform his husbandly duties tonight. Maxical was now out of Gils' reach, and Fathis was bringing her to him tomorrow. Everything was running smooth as glass now. Jak was right, the vampire was a genius of self-preservation.

Jak was locked in his sleep chamber when Janus arrived. Gemellus Axius guarded the steps up to it with a stony look on his face.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Gemellus growled.

When Janus left Jak's quarters he heard the lock click into place behind him. That was odd, Jak had never locked him from the suite before…nor had Gemellus ever stood guard over Jak's sleep chambers that way.

* * *

********* Maxical**

The crowds were packed in front of the band as it played its set, oohing and aahing over the magic displays. After the last ring was given out I stumbled back to the tent, glad for the crowd's attention on the magic show and the relative darkness within the tent to hide the shock that felt etched into my face.

Gils raiment was spread out on the table, but he was gone. I cast a soft light spell and searched for a note from him, there was none. The message was clear, it was over without a word. I sank down on a crate feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach, the ache of it rising till it filled my throat. The tears I'd held back earlier came now, burning my cheeks as they traced patterns through the fur.

Owyn came for the raiment. "What the hell is wrong with you now? You tell everyone you're promised to Fathis; then when he marries you, bawl like a calf! Boy, I don't understand you women at all!"

"Gils left without a word to me…he's mad…I guess it's really over between us…" I ground to a halt mid-sentence from the stunned look on Owyn's face.

* * *

"You idiot! Boy, you are the dumbest girl I've ever met! You just swore vows with Fathis! Of course it's over with Gils! Now you listen to me, Maxical. Don't you mess up a good thing with Fathis over Gils, don't do it. You remember what happened with you and Gils in Anvil? You better remember that, because it will always be that way. Agronak will always come first."

"But...I had to accept, the promotion…"

Owyn put his hand on my shoulder, his voice changed to the one he reserves for when we've had to kill someone we knew in the Arena.

"Look, Maxical…I've known Gils a lot longer than you have. He can't change who he is. Agronak will need him and he will run, even if you two were married and had babies together. You will never be first as long as Agronak is alive, you better face that and be happy that Fathis still married you. Now, are you staying to see the rest of the festival?"

"Yeah, if you don't care."

"Well change out of that raiment then, I'll take it back with me."

Owyn gathered up all the Arena items while I stripped it off and hunted for my clothes.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you should just come back with me." Owyn's expression showed genuine concern.

I shook my head.

He hesitated, then shook his head. "Okay. Meet me at the Merchants for the billboards, you need to post them tonight, remember?"


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80: Vicente**

After Owyn left I slumped down on a crate inside the tent. I didn't feel like seeing the rest of the festival. Why had Fathis chosen now to suddenly pull this, then challenged Gils that way? I fiddled unhappily with Fathis's heavy ring, pulling it on and off to determine the enchantment on it.

An uneasy feeling sent a sudden shiver down my spine. My back was to the tent door, but before I turned my head to look somehow I knew who would be there. The handsome man from the ring line was blocking the exit. I leaped up from the crate, spinning so I faced him. I suddenly found myself wishing they hadn't banned the wearing of weapons at the festival.

Maybe I rose too quickly, my head swam. My heart gave an odd lurching…not in fear, although that prickled the hairs on my neck and arms till they stood out. It was a strange sensation, as if something within me recognized him…was communicating, replicating some memory.

The implications of a stranger entering the seclusion of the tent were obvious…even to me. Struggling to keep the fear from my face, I moved toward the door. Testosterone emanated from him so thickly it was hard to breathe. It strangled in my throat, choking me.

* * *

"We are not strangers, you gave me this ring, remember?" He held up his hand with the promotional ring on it.

Had I spoken my thought aloud? "I gave out hundreds…"

"But you remember giving to me, do you not?"

I felt myself nodding. The heaviness in the air brought a sudden nausea. The blood in my veins began to surge and pound, accentuating the roiling of my stomach. A lassitude and feeling of weakness crept over me till my mind felt like the taffy I had eaten earlier.

He was talking in a soft voice, moving into the tent. I could barely make out the words. Without consciously giving him consent I found myself allowing him nearer me. _Why wasn't I telling him to leave…or calling for help?_

"My name is Vicente. Now we are no longer strangers. You gave me a gift, tradition requires I give one in return. I have a very special gift for you, one you will like very much…"

"I gave to everyone, there is no reciprocation…"

"Ah, but they are not me, I always reciprocate."

"The Arcane donated the rings…'twould be them you owe."

"But this is for you. You will want this gift, it'll bring the happiness you thought lost."

He must have read my thoughts. "'Twould have to be magic to do that."

"It is. A very powerful magic."

"I do not dabble in the dark arts sir…Vicente."

* * *

Vicente was obviously some kind of high ranking mage; one with powers like no other I have known. He had some kind of hold over me, I couldn't fight it…lost the desire to as he neared.

Something within me warned of danger. I felt it, but couldn't seem to respond. I found it impossible to look away while his eyes held mine. Suddenly with a gasp I realized he was within inches of me!

As my mouth opened to scream he clamped his hand over it, twisting me around and crushing my back to his chest. His arms were like steel bands around me, pinning mine to my sides. I tried to bite down on his hand but could not.

My struggles were useless against his strength; even kicking was impossible in this position. I pretended to black out, to give myself time to think. _Oh dear gods, he is going to rape me…will he leave me alive when it's over? _

Vicente had his mouth close to my ear, whispering softly. With each word I felt my willpower being smothered, my muscles deadening till I could no longer struggle.

That's when I realized it was magic, a spell. The words he spoke mattered not, it was merely a sound meant to carry the spell. I could feel myself screaming inside, but no sound came. Then slowly the fear was ebbing away as his voice drifted through me.

"Say you want my gift, you will never be sorry you did…"

My limbs suddenly felt too heavy to move, a dullness was suffocating any thought. The effort of keeping my head raised was taking too much strength, it rolled back onto his chest.

His words floated around me…within me. His breath left trails of lingering heat around my face; moving as if it was a life force of its own. I held my breath to keep from inhaling his, afraid to let it inside me…in case it gave him access to new areas that would waken to his spell.

"Say yes, Maxical, anything you desire will be yours…"

* * *

His voice drowned my thoughts, burying them till only his will remained. My mind felt like a weighted rag, my limbs like boulders too heavy to move. My skin was alive with burning fire, every touch seared it.

The blood surging wildly in my veins slowed suddenly. The rhythm changed to a deep throb that matched the pounding of Vicente's heart, whose beating I could feel on my back. With each thump my veins leaped under the skin, straining against the surface as if the blood was craving to reach him.

"Tell me. Say it. Say you want the gift I have for you."

A dark vortex like a black yawning pit eddied below me, sucking me into its depths, luring me to stop fighting against the inevitable. I could do nothing to stop him. My legs went limp below me.

In snatches of moments it felt as if I hovered above, watching it happen apart from my own body. He lay me down in the grass floor of the tent, holding my face…forcing me to look into his eyes, drawing me down an endless pathway within his mind…time without boundaries in a realm that ordained his will, systematically removing my own.

My head slowly rolled to one side when he released it. I stared out the entrance of the tent…people walking by without stopping, probably thought we were mating in here. My mouth slacked open, but was unable to call for help.

"Release these chains from me, say you want my gift." The disembodied voice held a note of urgency.

Does he need my permission?

I struggled to keep the thought in my mind…_he needs permission…he needs permission…_

"Say it, set me free." His words were no longer the soft tones, but a command.

His lips hovered briefly over my neck, I felt him tense as if he was fighting an urge. The veins arched up, touching his lips as if obeying an unspoken command.

* * *

"Say yes, say it now!" The voice held desperation.

Why? It was a sign, that desperation. He needed something from me. It gave me some of my power back, or maybe it weakened him. Whatever he needed, if I could fight giving it…I would be safe from whatever he was trying to do.

He wanted me to say yes, accept his present. I wouldn't do it. I clamped my mouth tightly, mashing the teeth into my gums, gouging cuts into them. The pain from it gave me even more strength against his spell.

He unleashed his powers fully then, it took all my might to keep my jaws clenched against speaking. My mouth was filling with my own saliva and blood from the cuts my teeth made in the gums. I was afraid to swallow or spit, terrified of losing my grip. My lips trembled, his spell forcing them open…somehow I managed to keep my mouth clenched shut beneath them.

His spell was too powerful, my momentary burst of strength was fading rapidly. An overwhelming weakness was taking over. He pressed his mouth over mine, trying to force it open. His lips burned and his tongue brought searing hot juices into my mouth.

The cut on my lip broke open, the trickle of blood mingled with his juices. In a flash the hypnotic look in his eyes was gone, replaced with…lust. He went into a frenzy, sucking every bit of those searing juices back from my mouth. I had no strength left to fight him and steeled myself for the rape I was sure would follow.

For just a split second he drew his mouth back from mine and I tried to call for help, but only a gasp of breath escaped. His reaction was instantaneous, his lust was spent immediately and without him removing his pants. My relief was short lived.

"I can wait no more, the taste of your blood is driving me mad!" Vicente gasped out, then sank his teeth deeply into my neck…not teeth, fangs. Vicente was a vampire. He drank like a man possessed, for how long…I don't know. A man's voice startled me to waking.

* * *

"You're poaching, Vicente. Trespassing in our territory." The voice sounded familiar…I couldn't place where I'd heard it.

As quick as that it stopped. Vicente was gone, just disappeared into thin air. I felt someone touching my neck gently. A torch being carried outside the tent door gave a flicker of illumination to the face above me.

"Jack be nimble…you saved me…thank you." My voice cracked on the verge of hysterics that are the aftermath of realizing an ordeal is over.

"Oh, Lassie…you don't want to thank me for that. You just close your eyes. Some things are beyond fighting, and conscience be damned."

Testosterone was stifling in the air. His fingers gently closed my eyes for me as one would a corpse. He talked softly, his voice soothing the fear, the trauma of what Vicente put me through.

Gentle hands stroked me. "Don't fear me Lassie, what I do now will save your life."

"I trust you Jack be nimble…" Drowsiness had replaced the hysteria in my voice, I felt I could sleep forever.

"Don't say that, Lass. I won't be able to keep ye' alive if guilt takes me over." Jack lifted my arm, holding the wrist to his lips. "Och Lass, he hasn't left but a taste. Any more and you'll be gone. Don't worry, I'm sated already this evening. The festival has given a feast to us tonight."

I felt something soft and gentle on my neck…lips…then everything went black.

The sound of voices pulled at my consciousness. I tried to pick my head up but felt too weak. My eyelids fluttered open and a blurry white image hovered over me.

"What happened?" My voice sounded as if it came from someone else.

"I'm here, Maxical. Just lie back…hush now."

"Hannibal!" A rush of tears choked any other words from coming.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81: The Aftermath**

My eyelids felt like they weighed pounds as they closed back, squeezing out the tears that were stinging my eyes. I could still feel a thudding deep in my veins as I lay there listening to the rhythmic sound of Hannibal healing me.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick…" The childhood song kept replaying in my mind, timed with the cycle of Hannibal's spells.

"If you're going to sing, I'll be the one needing a healer." Hannibal muttered quietly.

"I heard that." With my eyes still shut, I poked in the direction the voice had come from.

Hannibal chuckled.

"I don't know why, but that children's rhyme keeps going through my head…S'Jirra used to sing it to me. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick…"

"Singing it will only stick it more firmly in your mind…and may get it stuck in mine as well. Try thinking of something else."

"What about my neck?" Eyes still shut, I put my hand up and felt my neck…there was no wound! "Did you heal it?"

"There is nothing there, Maxical. Is it painful?"

* * *

"I guess it was just a nightmare. That 'Hero of the People' got me scared with all that talk about vampires in the city, that's all."

"It's said he is quite the vampire hunter. He chased off the one that killed that young girl last week."

"He told me the man the Legion is after is no vampire at all, that the real vampire is some Altmer that wears his hair in a buff. Sudior or something."

"Is that what you dreamed?"

"No, he really said that. My dream was about one of the men that stood in line for a ring at the promotion...attacking me. I thought he meant to rape me, but it turned out he was a vampire and bit my neck. It…felt so vivid."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I just did."

"I meant in more detail."

* * *

"Which man did you dream of Maxical?" Gils voice! My eyes flew open.

"Gils! You left without me, I looked for a note…I had to accept him, Gils…Hassiri was there…and the promotion…"

Gils ignored that. "Was it that Adonis looking creep that stared at you?"

I nodded. "Yes…I dreamed he was a vampire and attacked me…wanting to make me accept some gift. Then he drank my blood." I reached for Gils, but he looked pointedly at Fathis's ring on my hand and turned away from me.

"His Dark Gift?" Hannibal asked, intrigued.

"He didn't say what color it was, just that it was powerfully magic." I answered, still watching Gils.

"Ancient vampires can pass on all their inherited powers to someone if they choose, it's known as the Dark Gift. The person must accept the gift because it turns them into a vampire; however, ancients can and do use spells to force the person to accept."

* * *

"He used spells on me. His eyes were hypnotic, and his voice and breath carried spells. My brain went numb, and my arms and legs felt weak and heavy. When I wouldn't accept his gift…he said the smell of my blood drove him mad. Then he bit my neck…and then I woke up and you were here."

Hannibal was looking intently at me, and examined my neck again.

"Right here. That's where Vicente bit me."

Hannibal froze in place, his hands sticking straight out in front of him stiffly.

Gils didn't freeze, he was fuming. "You got the man's name when you were giving out rings?"

"No, he told me his name in my dream."

Hannibal raised his hand and silenced both of us. "You said his name was Vicente? Maxical, that is a name of a real ancient vampire here in Cyrodiil…though no one in their right mind would describe Vicente as handsome, the man is a veritable goblin."

"It can't be the same man, then. This man was…like Gils said. A young Adonis."

* * *

Hannibal stood suddenly, his face pale "…Wait! Years ago…Vicente used illusion to alter his appearance to that of a handsome young man! He is an extraordinary Mage. This is very serious Maxical. Here, drink these potions to cure any disease. I am going to try to clear any spells he may have put on you, but these ancients use hypnotism, which can't be removed as easily. There is an expert in town that can do it…I'll have to contact him."

Gils turned around quickly. "Is that the same man who is supposed to do me?"

Hannibal nodded. "My apologies, Gils. I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet. I'll go straight from here tonight, I give my word."

Hannibal turned back to me. "Maxical, as long as you carry that scent, any ancient can track you much the same way hunting dogs track game. It is imperative that you lose that which draws them."

I glanced over at Gils to see if he had heard. His face was still averted.

* * *

Hannibal pointed at Gils. "This part applies to you too, Gils. That hypnosis makes you vulnerable to any and all ancients, not just the one that put you under. You will be drawn to them…obey their commands. Just their aura can trigger that post-hypnotic suggestion, letting them know you have that access. You'll fall under the spells their aura carries…just like that." Hannibal snapped his fingers. "And from then on, they will control you at will…even from a distance."

"Are there ways to fight it?" Gils asked.

Hannibal resumed healing me. "Yes. The first defense is always protection. You must always wear an enchanted item that gives you full protection from magic. I'll give you one. Next, think strategy. Never go into battle without a plan. Know your opponent's weaknesses."

"Silver and fire. Regular weapons are useless. Maxical told me."

"Correct. Also, Vicente is allergic to garlic. It weakens him, makes him very vulnerable to magic. Timing can be crucial when dealing with ancients. They're most vulnerable after feeding on someone. While they can still cast destruction spells, they lose all their vampire powers. It's their most vulnerable and ineffectual state, and the best time to use spells against them. Remember though, their aura may still recognize the hypnotic access you two have."

* * *

"What kind of spells, fireballs or something?" Gils leaned forward, interested.

"No. I am talking strictly about countering their vampire powers. There is a defense to any known magic, including these ancient powers…spells you can cast on them."

"Like what Hannibal?" I prompted, glad Gils was listening.

"These are not spells you can buy, they are a sequence of movements. A catalyst is required to activate…vampire juices are excellent for that, and usually readily available if the vampire is attacking you. The spell is inert without the catalyst."

"The juices, do they feel searing hot on touch? And what if the vampire is passing spells through them, will pushing them back into his mouth subject him to his own spell?"

"Were you kissing that vampire?" Gils demanded, the lava in his eyes looked like it was bubbling.

Hannibal ignored his interruption, looking intrigued. "I don't know whether their own spells can be used against them. Inert juices do feel hot against our skin, but in storage the container remains cool. Spell-laden juices will heat the container they are stored in…it is considered valid proof that an ancient in our diplomatic immunity program is acting on his nature."

* * *

"Is that why that 'love slave' spell Delphine and I cast on the boys didn't work? No catalyst?"

"Correct. I was afraid if I told you why it wasn't working, you would somehow…procure the juices."

"Love slave spell!" Gils glared fiercely at nothing in particular.

"That is a bit of a misnomer. It is not what it sounds like at all, Gils. That spell is used for protection, the vampire won't harm the one that cast it on them." Hannibal put his hand on Gils shoulder to calm him.

"I know that one by heart, what else is there?"

"There are several, including one paralysis that is extremely powerful. You'll have to come to the Arcane and read that tome, choose which will help you most and practice them. And Maxical, you can't go out after dark at all now. It will not be safe as long as you are intact and drawing them to you."

* * *

"You really don't think it was a dream?" I asked Hannibal, glancing at Gils.

"No I don't." Hannibal looked frustrated as he glanced over at Gils' averted profile, then back at me.

Hannibal pulled Gils to one side and began talking quietly. I tried to eavesdrop, but couldn't hear their whispers over the noise of the crowds outside the tent. When Hannibal returned his face was an unreadable mask.

"You look awfully pale Maxical. If you've lost a lot of blood it could be detrimental in that Cage Match. I'm going to mix you up some things that will build your blood back up quickly. I'll bring them by tomorrow. You'd best get back to the Bloodworks. Have Owyn heal you hourly and just rest tonight."

"I can't, we have to blanket the town with billboards tonight. Gils won't be safe alone, Fathis challenged him."

"I can get a Pit to watch my back." Gils still had his arms folded.

"No, Gils. Fathis won't kill you in front of me. It has to be me with you, it's the only way you'll be safe. Besides, I don't trust anyone to protect me from Vicente but you."

"You can't be out at night, Maxical!" Hannibal's frustration sounded clearly in his voice as he saw the stubbornness reflecting in my eyes.

"Hannibal…Fathis will kill Gils if I'm not with him. And mad at me or not, Gils will protect me with his life. I am safe in his care."

* * *

Gils insisted on carrying and hanging all the billboards himself, fuming and cursing the whole time under his breath as we blanketed the city with them. He refused to speak to me, or respond when I spoke to him. I stayed glued to his side casting detect life constantly, my eyes swiveling like an owl's till they ached from it.

As the night wore on the streets emptied out, and even the guard patrols thinned. We were nearing the last billboards to hang when I caught the strong scent of testosterone emanating from the alley beside the store we were posting the billboard on.

A pleasurable feeling enveloped me at the aroma of it. My eyelids drooped. Almost as soon as the feeling hit me I caught sight of two lovers mating on the ground, just barely into the alley. I elbowed Gils and pointed. He cussed loudly.

Gils cursing must have frightened the man, he left quickly…just disappeared. The woman was left behind, sprawled out on the ground. She wasn't moving.


	82. Chapter 82

D. Foxy has graciously agreed to co-write this chapter, employing his character Damien "Foxy" Reynard. Foxy has written or approved all the parts for Damien Reynard and his agents. I hope you enjoy it as much as we have writing it.

**Chapter 82: Of Men And War**

********* Fathis - Just After Swearing Vows**

Fathis turned from challenging Gils, his face still contorted by the deadly glare. Several people backed away quickly from his fierce visage, clearing a path of sight through the crowd that gave him a clean view of a man in a dark cloak and cowl annoying a woman. _Good gods, Hassildor is here in the city!_

All plans to beard him in his castle with the full might of the Mages Guild dwindled into shock at seeing him here. The attack on Maxical must be going down right now! _…No time to waste hunting for Traven…_

With Count Skingrad having diplomatic immunity, Fathis's hands were tied. As liaison, he was forbidden from taking any action unless attacked with deadly force. Hassildor could even assault him. As long as he didn't use a destruction spell on him...Fathis could do nothing.

The frustration of being limited to observing and reporting in his position as liaison...surely there was some way to get around that. Protocol forbid any overtly aggressive acts to initiate battle…but it didn't specifically say he couldn't pick a fight…as long as he was careful not to do it aggressively.

Hassildor was proud, merely being less than respectful would anger him enough to fight. Push him beyond that and the vampire may emerge…hopefully enraged enough to use a destruction spell.

If Hassildor didn't attack…all Fathis could hope for was that Janus would believe that ring he tampered with was still useless. He'd have to pretend to be under Hassildor's spell…and hope he fell for it.

Fathis loaded spells for battle as he barreled directly toward Janus, not wanting to give him time to prepare himself for the confrontation.

* * *

A glance at Hassildor's hands showed he wore only his signet ring denoting him as Count, they couldn't be enchanted…_good, no protection against spells. _

The wearing of weapons was banned for the festival...that gave Fathis a distinct advantage if Janus attacked in earnest. Immortal or not, he could be rendered unconscious and carried to a dungeon while knocked out.

Fathis deliberately bearded Hassildor with less tact than his position as Count demanded, expecting exactly the reaction he got. The manipulation worked, his temper flared.

Fathis continued needling till Hassildor challenged him…then pushed his last button, knowing if backed in a corner the vampire nature would come out in full and attack. It was a calculated risk in hopes that, out of control Hassildor would cast a destruction spell. He didn't.

Guessing the spell to be paralysis, Fathis held still and kept his mind blanked while Janus tried to pick his brain for information…then after several minutes visualized images of himself going into the Palace and the Arcane so Hassildor would believe all authorities had been informed.

The most important points were made; that should anything happen to Maxical or Fathis, they would be looking directly at Hassildor to blame...that people knew he was acting on his nature, and sanctions had already been enacted. If that didn't stop him, nothing would.

* * *

Keeping well back; Fathis cast chameleon and followed Janus as he melted through the crowds, then finally entered a mansion in the Talos Plaza district. Fathis quietly lifted the door knocker to read the nameplate. Imbel! Jakben, Earl of Imbel? _Good gods! He can't know Hassildor's nature…or does he…?_

Of course Imbel caught Fathis's attention tonight at the festival, flirting with Maxical that way...and Fathis had been struck by how little he'd changed through the years. Odd he had stayed so young looking, Bretons usually show their age. But now it struck Fathis forcibly. It had been fifty years...Imbel in his thirties then. He should be doddering, decrepit...or in his grave. Fathis hurried to the Merchants to find Traven.

Josey answered the door to the suite. "Hannibal stayed at the music festival. He wants to watch the fireworks tonight."

"Can you have him come to my suite immediately on his return? I don't care the hour, it is an emergency."

* * *

"Oh, did you eat those pork sausages covered in corn flour too? Todd ate three, he's been puking up a storm!"

"Nae lad. I don't eat sausages. This is official business. If you don't mind, I'd like to leave him a message as well, just in case our paths don't cross."

Josey nodded, holding the door open. Fathis grabbed several parchments from the Inn's stationary desk and scribbled a coded message to Traven on each, handing one to Josey."

"It is imperative he see me as soon as possible, will you be sure he gets the message?"

"Sure, I'll tell him. Er…congratulations, Sir."

"Thank you very much, Josey."

Alix would be the perfect one to help him, but when Fathis entered his suite it was dark and empty. Alix and S'Jirra were packed and gone. Drat his luck! He had to make sure word got to Traven, every minute that passed could be his last before Hassildor discovered he'd been duped!

Fathis stopped at the front desk and handed one of the coded parchments to Velus. "It is imperative Traven get that message, Velus."

* * *

********* Damien "Foxy" Reynard**

Hannibal burst into speech before getting fully through the door. "Foxy, we've got trouble. Vicente is here in the city! He's already attacked a young girl, a patient of mine. He was using force on her to accept his Dark Gift. I cleared her of spells, but he uses hypnosis, as you know. You are much more experienced with removing the effects of that than I am. I hoped you could help her…and may have some idea how to neutralize Vicente."

"This patient…are we talking about Maxical?" Damien held a file up that had an obscure code where the name should be, his eyes glittering with suppressed anger. How had the agent let Vicente slip by him?

"Yes, I'm glad you already have some history on her. She has a rare healing disorder, can't heal herself..."

Damien held up his hand while he flipped through the pages of the file. "Complete vulnerability to magic and poison, can't heal or aim? The conjuring of hostile Daedra?"

"That's it."

Damien pointed at Hannibal as if singling him out in a crowd. "Go ahead."

"I had quite a time bringing her back, she was almost gone. She will be easy prey to every single ancient out there until that hypnotic suggestion is removed...and she is intact, they will be drawn to her."

* * *

A silence fell into the room. Damien leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to think. He sat back up suddenly, looking directly at Hannibal.

"They are already here. Three new ancients arrived this past week. Vicente; one that is believed to be the Gray Prince… and Hassildor. Did you know he left his castle?"

Hannibal looked stunned. "In over fifty years I've never known him to leave it! Good gods, those others can be killed…Janus cannot, he is immortal!"

"He traveled west when he first left the castle, we now believe it was to bring the Gray Prince back here with him…possibly as a decoy."

Hannibal broke in. "A decoy?"

"If a girl turns up dead, or vampire hunters show up…the decoy is shoved out into the public eye to be hunted and killed. Everyone relaxes thinking the vampire has been vanquished."

Hannibal surged from his chair and began pacing rapidly. "This is terrible, I have to research this and figure out how to proceed…I've heard that, in some cases they form a pack…the whole city could be at risk!"

"Five are competing for meals, it is doubtful they will join forces and share. More likely they will turn on each other and we will begin to find dead ancients dotting the city." Damien's attempt to calm had the opposite effect.

"I hope that's the case…five? I thought you said three…"

* * *

"This city has its own residents. It is not commonly known, but Jakben Imbel is over 300 years old…"

"The Noble? Good gods, I didn't know…Wait! Maxical said that childhood poem 'Jack be nimble' was repeating itself in her mind when she came awake after Vicente attacked her!"

"The wars may have already begun then. This is Imbel's and Seridur's territory, Vicente would have been considered a poacher…" Damien was cut off mid-sentence.

"Seridur! But he witnessed Jenseric killing that girl last week! He is…good gods! He is an Altmer! Maxical said that the 'Hero of the People' told her the man the Legion is seeking in that girl's death is no vampire, that the true vampire was an Altmer that wears his hair in a buff!"

"Which Seridur does. What better way to keep his nature hidden, then to point the finger elsewhere. He is known for ridding anyone that gets in his way…by calling them vampires and having the Legion kill them. As he runs an organization of so-called vampire hunters…the Legion asks no questions."

"Good gods, this problem is much bigger than I originally thought." Hannibal's face paled visibly.

* * *

"They won't go after Hassildor, they know he's immortal. They will try to kill Vicente…he is a master of illusion, quite wily…but the scent of virgin blood is in his nose now, he won't be able to make himself leave till it's gone…he'll take risks he normally wouldn't. Now that he's fed it won't be easy for him to get another, but with Maxical under his power…she is an easy meal ticket till she dies. …Wait. You said Maxical only remembers Vicente attacking her…yet the rhyme was stuck in her subconscious?"

"Yes. She had no idea why."

"Vicente must have been interrupted in the act, had to escape and didn't have time to wipe her memory. Imbel must have caught him poaching in his territory. But Imbel has to have been with her as well though, if that poem…" Damien's lips closed in a tight line, one finger tapped rapidly on his desk.

"What?"

"Imbel hasn't killed a virgin in years. He mates with them. After some time of drinking the blood…the taste will change and no longer drive him to a frenzy. If he was with her, and she's still alive…"

"Our problem of all these ancients sniffing around her may be over?"

"Correct. You are her physician, I'll leave it up to you to determine that…she won't remember the event, it will require an examination. …Now; the fact that none of the other four have killed the Gray Prince when he trespassed tells me they all have the idea to use him as their decoy."

* * *

"There is something else." Damien watched for Hannibal's reaction.

"More?"

"Yes. Hassildor left his castle directly after a visit from Fathis Aren…who was accompanied by Maxical."

"WHAT? He wouldn't bring her there, only an idiot would bring a virgin into an ancient's lair!"

"And from what his dossier says, he is no idiot."

"Certainly not! He would never have been appointed liaison if he was!"

"Then we agree that he must be under a spell."

"…Oh dear. Alix Lencolia said the same thing yesterday. His impression was that Fathis seemed to be…awaiting orders. He has not been himself this week…remote, odd. He saw Maxical daily and never mentioned to her that her parents were here. There have been other things too, things Fathis would never do. He is an exemplary diplomat."

* * *

"I estimate he has been under Hassildor's power over four months. There is some evidence of changes in his behavior that date back that far. My guess is Hassildor laid low to make sure the spell hadn't been discovered. When no outcry came, he acted. The timeframe you give for noticing odd behavior in Fathis coincides with Hassildor's arrival here."

"He's been here that long? Where?"

"He is a guest of Jakben Imbel."

"I can't bring sanctions against Hassildor just for leaving his castle, I must have proof he is acting on his nature. …Fathis is always so careful! He has to be under a spell, but how? When? He has always followed the protocol, taken every precaution…" Hannibal slumped back in his chair.

"Unless we are mistaken, there is one time he did not." Damien said quietly.


	83. Chapter 83

D. Foxy has graciously agreed to co-write this chapter, employing his character Damien "Foxy" Reynard. Foxy has written or approved all the parts for Damien Reynard and his agents. I hope you enjoy it as much as we have writing it.

**Chapter 83: Legends And Heroes**

********* Damien "Foxy" Reynard**

"Maxical is the only one in real danger…" Hannibal began, but Damien cut him off.

"Not true. The ancients will go after her mate…usually with mind control on another…" Damien held his hand up, Hannibal froze in place and waited.

BAM! Damien popped his hand down on the desk.

"The decoy. That may be why Hassildor brought the Gray Prince. Mind control, make him go after Fathis. The guards and vampire hunters kill the Gray Prince…he is blamed for both deaths, Maxical's and Fathis's. Hassildor never has to worry that Fathis…or you, will discover he's been under a spell."

"Fathis can handle the Orc easily enough…and he isn't exactly her mate right now. She planned to break with Fathis, and only married him tonight because her hand was forced the way he confronted her with the press right there. Gils is making more progress with her than Fathis…who seems to have no passion for her. She thinks it's because she's Khajiit…and may possibly be right."

"Not likely, Fathis has nearly repopulated Cyrodiil single-handedly…and if his legendary sword does not rise with her, she remains a virgin. Quite convenient for Hassildor, don't you think? I suspect a spell."

* * *

"A spell to keep Fathis's sword down? But she'd just turn to Gils…as she has done, I might add. Will Gils be in trouble?"

"You have to know how the enemy thinks to entrap them, Traven. And yes, Gils is in as much danger as Fathis, if she has turned to him."

"He can't know women if he thought that would work." Hannibal shook his head.

"Exactly my point. Make sure you remove that spell on Fathis right away. From what I've read in his dossier, he could solve all our vampire problems easily if not under spell. I suggest you move fast. Keep a close eye on Maxical for any differences in behavior. Give me a time to be in your tower at the Arcane to treat Maxical and Fathis. It's important we move on this quickly."

"Er…Gils needs it as well. The Orc has controlled him for over thirty years."

"All three then." Damien waved him out.

Hannibal nodded and started toward the door, then paused.

* * *

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention…Vicente is known for using chameleon and an illusion spell that makes him look like a young Adonis. Whoever is guarding him should know that, and whoever guards Maxical should use a constant detect life enchantment. Er…you probably already know that Vicente is allergic to garlic?"

Damien waved him out with one hand while flipping through Vicente's file with the other. He scanned it quickly for the illusion spells and allergy, then closed the file back without adding anything. The information was there, why had the guard let him out of his sight?

When Hannibal crossed the quad, Damian rapped once on his desk. A diminutive figure slipped into the room.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Get me the agent that guards Vicente…immediately."

It was hours before the runner returned empty handed. "I can't find him anywhere, Boss."

"Get me Hassiri."

* * *

********* Hannibal**

"Itius Hayn! Are you on the night shift now?" Hannibal hailed his friend.

"We all have to work day and night with these crowds. I'm glad I ran into you, I sent a runner to both the Arcane and the Merchants, but both came back empty handed. We have a situation…I need your help. Would you accompany me to the Palace?"

"Yes of course…er…what is this about?"

"Remember that girl's body we found drained of blood last week? We've got several more, some with those puncture wounds in the neck…but not all. Of course I'll need your official determination, but I think we've got a vampire element among all these tourists."

"We do. There are five ancients in the city right now. Vicente from Cheydinhal attacked a patient of mine tonight. I need to contact the 'Hero of the People' before this situation gets any more out of hand...request his assistance."

"I have the 'Hero' meeting us at the Palace." Itius led the way.

"Good. Do you have a private conference room the three of us can sit down and make a plan of action?"

"I'll secure one." Itius nodded. "You want to see the bodies first?"

"No, they aren't going anywhere. It has to be our top priority to stop these vampire attacks first. You said bodies?"

* * *

"Yes, bodies. One washed up on the southeastern end of the City Isle this morning. Another found behind the tents at the music festival after it closed. Another the white Khajiit found in an alley in the Merchants District within the last hour. Another one on the waterfront was in pieces, couldn't make an identification. We suspect the bear killer on that one, the scene was the same. That one was male, the rest were all female."

"The Gray Prince? Are you telling me you haven't found him yet?"

"With all this going on? What time have we had to hunt him? That's why I've got the 'Hero' meeting us. We need his help, and yours. I need your mages that majored in destruction to help us form an elite task force to handle this vampire situation."

"Most are in town for the festival. I can pull one or two from each guild, I'll send for them immediately if you have a runner. But we can't use any intact females, no matter how great they are in destruction."

"Intact? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ancient vampires are driven mad by the smell of virgin blood."

"Good gods. We had several girls at the healers…all with extreme blood loss of unknown causes…all mysteriously no longer intact. The strange thing is, none can remember what happened. None had puncture wounds, though…it may not be related."

* * *

"It is. Some ancients don't like killing. Taking the virginity gives them the taste they crave, but not long enough for the girl to die. They wipe the victim's memories and seal the wound when finished."

"Arch Mage Traven, this is the man they call the 'Hero of the People." Itius indicated a Redguard in full heavy armor standing on the Palace steps.

The man clasped Hannibal's hand. "You may not remember, I met you years ago in Sutch before it was destroyed. That's where I hail from. My name is Azzan."

"He is setting the Fighters Guild on its ear, Hannibal. Just joined a couple months ago, and broke the record on rank promotions in such a short time." Itius pounded Azzan's shoulder proudly. "I taught him a few tricks, now the student surpasses the master."

Hannibal clasped Azzan's hand. "I remember, you were a scrappy little lad."

"Still am." Azzan grinned.

Itius signaled the Imperial guard. "Make sure no outsiders enter the Palace while we conduct the investigation regarding these bodies. I need a runner sent in as well."

Hannibal scribbled down a list of names, handing it to Itius.

* * *

_Raminus Polus - attend me immediately at the Palace with everyone whose name appears below:_

_Carahil_

_Delphine Jend_

_Sulinus Vassinus_

_Kalthar_

_Teekeeus_

_Trayvond_

_Falcar_

_J'skar_

* * *

"Of those in town for the festival, these are the best in destruction. I want the younger mages working in pairs with the more experienced ones. This is not a suggestion, but a demand if they will be used."

"I think that's a good idea, two pairs of eyes are better than one." Itius nodded, making a note of it, then handed it to the runner. "I plan to contact Seridur's vampire hunters and bring them in on this to help…"

Azzan rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Hannibal pointed at Azzan in a fair imitation of Damien Reynard.

"Tell me what?" Itius looked from one to the other.

Azzan cleared his throat. "They aren't real vampire hunters. Seridur is an ancient vampire himself, and has been using the Legion to perform murders for him…by calling anyone who gets in his way a vampire. Roland Jenseric is not a vampire…he witnessed Seridur kill that girl last week."

* * *

Itius's mouth slacked open. "Good gods! How…good gods. I'll clear Jenseric's record right away. How close are you to catching Seridur then?"

"I've been trying to get him out of the city to kill him, with all these crowds here."

Itius imitated Hannibal's point at Azzan. "We can't wait that long, just take him down. Traven said there are five ancients here, what do you say?"

Azzan nodded his head. "I've heard about the Orc, but haven't seen him yet. I saw three others at the festival today when I was following Seridur. Two were using illusion to look handsome…"

"One of those is Vicente." Hannibal volunteered, making a coded notation on a parchment and sliding it in the pocket of his robe.

Itius marked his parchment. "Seridur, Vicente…the Gray Prince…who else?"

Hannibal waited, watching Azzan.

Azzan shook his head. "One of the others ain't like any other vampire I've ever seen. He's some kind of powerful."

* * *

You know the other two?" Azzan indicated Hannibal.

Hannibal hesitated, then nodded. "I do. The other one using illusion is responsible for those former virgins who were not killed, Itius. He has not killed in years of his own choice. For that reason…before we take him down, I'd like to offer him diplomatic immunity if he stops acting on his nature."

"WHAT?" Itius and Azzan shouted in unison, both leaping to their feet. Azzan's chair skidded and tipped. He jerked it back upright.

"On his own, he has proven he won't kill. If he turns me down, his life will be forfeit. Just let me talk to him before going after him."

"You can't do that! Uriel's law is, if they have fangs we can kill them!" Azzan raised his voice, his bronze face reddened. He slammed his fist down on the table. "We can stop this vampire problem right here and now, just wipe them all out!"

Hannibal turned to Itius, poking his finger down forcibly on the parchment in front of him to emphasize his words. "We have a city full of tourists, now is not the time to enact Uriel's law. Right now our only concern should be taking down the ones that are killing."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84: History Of The Ancients**

********* Hannibal**

"The Mages Guild provides immunity to a select few ancients who agree not to act on their nature. This is invaluable for our research at the Arcane. Their stays have been granted by Ocato. If we get proof they have acted on their nature, sanctions are brought against them. At that time, their identities are revealed and they lose their immune status." Hannibal spoke quietly, in spite of the glaring faces of Itius and Azzan.

"That's bull crap and you know it, of course they act on their nature! They can't help themselves! You can't keep them under surveillance continuously!" Azzan's raised voice echoed back on them off the walls of the rotunda-shaped conference room.

Hannibal kept his tones even, but rose from his seat. "This one has not killed in years, of his own decision. And those under our protection are monitored regularly."

Itius was scribbling down notes, but was obviously listening. He glanced at Azzan first, then Hannibal. "We'll get back to him. What about that last ancient?"

"That one already has diplomatic immunity, I can't give you any information about his identity without proof he has acted on his nature. You were right, Azzan, his powers are extraordinary. He is an Immortal, cannot be killed…an extremely rare specimen, literally one of a kind. When an enemy cannot be taken, it behooves us to form an alliance with them."

Azzan slammed his fist down on the table. "He IS acting on his nature! It is written all over your face! You're afraid of him, that's what's going on here! You're scared, so are willing to just let him keep killing!"

Hannibal's eyes fell before the scorn in Azzan's. The lad was right, fear was holding him back. He had proof enough Janus was following a virgin…but he was not the one that attacked her, and there was no proof he had attacked anyone else. For Cyrodiil's sake, Hannibal hoped he never got proof Janus killed anyone…because he couldn't turn Janus in as long as he was needed.

"He has an exemplary record of over fifty years. We know the others are killing, and have no proof he's done anything wrong." Hannibal said firmly.

* * *

"Maybe we should measure their fangs and compare them to the holes in the necks of the victims when we do the autopsies." Azzan's tone dripped with sarcasm.

Hannibal responded instantly, in all seriousness. "That is exactly how it's done, Azzan. Once we have Seridur, Vicente, and Agronak; we measure fangs and compare them to the victims wounds. If any don't match, then we look at the other two vampires."

"Why are you protecting him? Don't tell me you're not, your face has already told its tale!" Azzan kicked the table leg, seething.

"I need proof, Azzan. He could just be here for the music festival, or Uriel's birthday. Let the Mages Guild handle him, I guarantee we will no longer offer him protection if he is killing. Cross that bridge when we have it before us. We know the others are killing, we should be acting on them immediately."

"You're playing god, you better hope it doesn't jump up and bite you where the sun don't shine." Azzan pointed at Hannibal, his eyes filled with contempt.

"Azzan, that was the most absurd conglomeration of mixed metaphors I've ever heard." Itius spoke without looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

Hannibal remained standing, grasping the back of his empty chair as if to garner strength from it.

"He is as powerful as a god, Azzan…and just as immortal. Attack him…you'll enrage his maker…who has armies at his beckon. Uriel's law was meant to run the ancients out of Cyrodiil by creating fear. It only pushed them into hiding, and that fear festered into anger. We've been teetering on the brink of an all out war, they've just been waiting for the right opportunity to act. That time is right now, and thanks to Clavicus Vile's gift we can't see the armies forming right in front of us. Like Seridur, we could be interacting with them and never know it."

Itius looked up from his parchment. "What do you mean the timing is right?"

"All of Cyrodiil and half Tamriel is here…in one spot. Uriel himself is scheduled for numerous public appearances this week. They know you are shorthanded, you said yourself you didn't have the manpower to hunt the Orc. Itius, you interacted constantly with Seridur and didn't know he was an ancient. How many more are out there that we don't know of? Or amongst the tourists that are here? They could find no better time to rise up, and when they do…even the feral will climb up from the sewers and join their forces." Hannibal's voice rang back to them like an omen.

* * *

"Conspiracy theories and paranoia." Azzan snorted.

Itius shifted uncomfortably. "I thought the Crimson Scars were all slaughtered?"

"Vicente is known to be a Crimson Scar, and Greywyn Blenwyth is rumored to be in Cyrodiil as well. He vowed to strike again when the timing was right…" Hannibal was cut off mid sentence.

"They only fought the Dark Brotherhood! The Legion doesn't care if they wipe out a guild of assassins…" Azzan began, but Hannibal cut him off.

"Had the Crimson Scars won, you would have had a guild of vampire assassins! Guilds have power! Silarian's intervention saved Cyrodiil. Anytime vampires form an alliance they become unstoppable. We need the Immortal on our side."

"That is just inviting trouble, we can't trust them to side with us against their own!" Azzan once again slammed his fist down.

"Itius, you do not want this to turn into a war of vampires against us. Greywyn Blenwyth has armies of Crimson Scars, and no one can determine the size of Dagoth-Malan's army of giant vampires…both just waiting for the signal. They can be among us and we'd never know it! The Immortal is the only one capable of stopping Malan, we do need an alliance with him."

Itius shifted uncomfortably. "It won't do any harm to go after the other three first. That Orc will take a lot of manpower himself."

Azzan stared at Itius, stunned; but his voice dropped back into a normal volume and he took his seat again. "Army of giant vampires…what are you talking about?"

Itius signaled Hannibal to answer.

* * *

"It began when Dagoth-Ur harnessed power from the Heart of Lorkhan to make himself immortal. His cousin Malan was eaten up with the idea of besting Ur before that. Afterward it became an obsession, Malan wanted to be immortal…and omnipotent. Ur probably suspected, because he made plans to turn Malan into an ascended sleeper. Malan's spies warned him, so he covered himself with protective spells and sneaked into Ur's chamber while he slept…carrying a contraption that draws blood. His intent was to drain all Ur's blood, but after only two vials Ur awoke. Malan escaped and hid out in the Crystal Tower for years…"

"You're talking ages ago, and in Morrowind!" Azzan scoffed.

Hannibal ignored the interruption. "Malan gathered blood from many of the most powerful ancient lines of vampires, mixed them together…and injected it into himself. His strength became beyond that of any known species, nothing could stop him. With the vampire in him spreading that Dark Gift he began creating armies, he was bent on domination. By the time the Sixth House was felled by the Nerevarine, Malan had created a super race of vampires here in Cyrodiil, they are amazingly powerful. He placed pods of them outside each city to attack people coming and going, infiltrating and filling each city. As long as they fed they could not be distinguished from anyone else, in the same way Seridur has fooled everyone."

* * *

"Are you saying they are still there?" Azzan looked disbelieving.

"No one knows how many of them are inside each major city in Cyrodiil, but on Malan's signal they will grow to giant proportions and attack." Itius added, his eyes reflecting how seriously he was taking Traven's concerns.

"You're [censored] me!" Azzan rocked his chair back. "Giants?"

Hannibal took his seat before responding. "Every vampire Malan has made grows to enormous proportions when their nature emerges for battle. The Immortal is one of these…but more powerful…"

"How could he be more powerful than his maker?" Azzan's expression showed he still struggling with believing what he was hearing.

"Malan's armies are not immortal. He returned to the Crystal Tower and experimented for years more…till he found his mistake. The immortal blood had to be injected before the vampire blood had taken over in the system. It was too late for himself, but he could make another…one that would be unstoppable and do his bidding. He could only make one, so chose his victim carefully to afford him the greatest asset. But the one he chose has refused to act on his nature, isolated himself for over fifty years. I have monitored him closely, I believe he is just here for the festivities. I will not believe he has killed without proof." Hannibal watched the myriad of expressions flitting across Azzan's face, and with a sinking feeling realized the lad was intelligent enough to figure out what Hannibal already had.

* * *

"Fifty years, and suddenly comes out? He is following a chosen then. And you know it." Azzan pointed at Hannibal.

"We know who his chosen is, and he has not attacked her. We are monitoring the situation extremely closely, and have guards placed on her. And as you know, in following his chosen…his focus is tunneled…he could not be responsible for any deaths." Hannibal ground his teeth, this should never have come out.

"Yet! Let someone stand in his way, and watch the bodies pile up! Especially if she has a spouse, does she?"

"This is distracting from our purpose here. We need to move on those that are killing." Hannibal slammed his flat hand onto Itius's parchment, trying to change the flow of the conversation.

"Azzan is right, you are protecting him. And if he is here to kidnap a citizen, that is my jurisdiction. You better tell what you know, Traven." Itius 's eyes pierced directly into Hannibal's.

"He is immune from these proceedings, Itius...and we are protecting the girl. The standoff with these ancients is already tenuous; I don't recommend antagonizing them while your manpower is already strained to its limits. The safety of these tourists has to be our prime focus."

Itius tapped his thumb on the table nearly a full minute before coming to a decision. "I agree. Azzan…our targets right now will be strictly Seridur, Vicente, and the Gray Prince. Agreed?"

Azzan looked from one to the other before reluctantly signaling agreement. Hannibal let his breath out in a quiet stream.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85: Plots, Flotsam, Jetsam, And Plotting**

********* Janus**

Janus jerked awake as the door to his guestroom crashed against the wall. Jak's bulk filled the doorway in full vampire…rage emitted tangibly from him.

The hairs on the back of Janus's neck rose like hackles on a dog as he leaped from the bed, landing with feet planted. Deep inside him came a feeling of shackles breaking as the vampire tore free of them and prepared for battle.

His fangs extended rapidly, laying straight and flat like daggers instead of the curved arches for feeding…the rush of hot fluids never came, instead the fangs dripped what felt like corrosive acid, burning his tongue.

A feeling of strength filled him till Janus thought he would burst if he didn't act; the muscles in his arms and legs ached instantly for movement as if cramped. His neck thickened till it felt like a tree trunk.

An intense cunning was taking over his mind; animalistic, a beast preparing to stalk its prey. All the incredible powers of the gift he inherited with his vampirism began drawing up for use, lining up into his hands and fingers; a full arsenal of deadly spells. Without having to wonder how to use them, he suddenly knew instinctively where each could be drawn from.

* * *

His eyes glowed, burning as if on fire…then narrowing into slits till he felt like an avenging demon ready for battle. Janus stood as a king, poised and regal…a giant surveying all around him. His voice was a deep growl.

"What do you mean crashing in on me?"

"You've overstayed your welcome, Hassildor. Do not consider me friend after this."

With the litheness of a cat, Janus crossed the room toward Jak. "Explain yourself. What is this about?"

"I'm talking about a man that don't protect his own. Getting a chosen is a privilege, a gift. You'd rather see her dead than with me and dare call yourself my friend. I've already given you more deference than you deserved. You're not man enough for those powers you inherited if you don't use them to protect her. I'm not afraid of you anymore. Now get out."

* * *

"You were never afraid of me. What has brought this on, Jak?"

"Where were you when Vicente attacked your chosen tonight, here soaking up my hospitality? I warned you he had her scent. Go ahead, read my mind if you want to see the state she was in when I arrived…drops from death, terrified. I had to heal her or she wouldn't have made it…and rout Seridur who sought to finish her. You expect me to respect your right to her when you won't…don't…" A haunted look suddenly flickered over Jak's face and he roared, the sound split between raging and wounded.

Suddenly it struck Janus…the glimpse of haunting pain in Jak's eyes. This wasn't to be a battle. The vampire slowly began to dissipate, filtering back to the recesses it had emerged from.

"This is about Amiela, isn't it…the situation brought back memories. I apologize, Jak. That must have been painful for you."

Jak's breathing became so rapid it sounded like he was hyperventilating, then with another anguished roar he drove his fist through the heavy plaster wall. White powder puffed from the hole, filtering through the air in a haze of particles that hung like a barrier between them. A dusting of it covered Jak's fist when he pulled it out.

* * *

Jak shoved a chalky finger nearly into Janus's eye. "Don't you dare speak her name, unworthy dog!" His shout echoed loudly in the small room.

"Come on, Jak. You need a drink. I'll pour for you. I am sorry, Jak. When I knew I couldn't stay out there and protect her, I sought you immediately for advice on what to do. Gemellus said you were not to be disturbed…then locked me from your suite."

"Is this truth? You sought my help? What happened that you couldn't protect her?"

"I was spotted by Fathis Aren, had no choice but to hide out. I read his mind, he told Traven and Ocato that I put spells on him and was after the girl. I couldn't go near her after that, they'd be watching for me.…"

"You came straight here after Aren saw you, led him to my door? This is how you repay a friend…OUT!"

"He couldn't follow me, I put him under my control again. I would never put you in jeopardy, Jak...nor her. I didn't know they could attack her in a crowded public place."

* * *

"If you've brought trouble to my door…I want that invitation to your castle formal, written in case you aren't there when I arrive…and put your official seal on it." Jak pointed to the desk in his room.

Janus wrote it, instructing his staff to treat Jak as an honored guest even in his absence. He wedged the top off his signet ring and pressed the seal within onto the parchment.

"I hope you will visit, I enjoy your company." Janus handed the invitation, watching Jak pocket it.

"Listen Jak, Fathis is bringing her to me this morning. If you spoke true and I can't take her…she's yours. You earned it protecting her…your friendship to me."

Jak calmed visibly. "Don't double-cross me, Hassildor. This isn't your rural West Weald, we swear vows to seal our word here."

Janus pounded his fist twice on his chest, then raised it palm facing Jak. "If I have no use for her…"

Jak pounded his chest, reaching forward to clasp Janus's hand. He swore his vow quickly, under his breath…and in an unrecognizable language.

* * *

Janus jerked his hand back, closing his fist before Jak could clasp it. "What trick is this?"

Jak's outstretched hand fell before him, and suddenly Janus noticed the ring on his hand. "That's one of those rings she gave out! You lied…you did poach!"

"No, I did not…" Jak pounded his fist over his heart twice. "I wanted to, though. I've smelled her for months…just wanted to see the face that went with that blood. She's a sweet thing…too full of life for you, Hassildor. You'll bore her to a coma before you feed on her, blathering on and on about the blasphemies and crop rotation…wait, maybe it's rat breeding you put people to sleep with at this time of year…"

"It isn't about the rats breeding…in itself. It's a discussion of a scientific experiment based on rat libido…"

"She'll welcome death then. 'Tis a pity, wasting a chosen. Did I tell you I've asked my nature to find me another?"

* * *

"Are you serious, Jak? You can't be ready, you still grieve…"

"Aye, and always will. That doesn't go away, lad. You don't begin to fathom…your Rona wasn't suited for you as a man, or as a vampire. Your father selected her strictly for political reasons, ease you into the office of Count Skingrad. The chosen…the gods know every hair on your head, every secret thought…it's almost as if they create her with you in mind. Amiela and I, we had 137 years together. Nothing can take those memories from me. It's time though…the next…she'll ease the pain of it, bring me a new happiness."

"What about your farm?"

"Are you interested? I was going to just turn them loose, but wouldn't mind doing a little deal with you on them…you can't tell Seridur, though. I refused his offers, he'd kill them all. Two of them are getting close to age, one of them is blonde with some good-sized doorknockers…that should interest you. There's seven in all, seven is a lucky number."

"Deal for what?"

Jak glanced up from filling his snifter with brandy. "Seven for one."

* * *

"My chosen?"

Jak nodded.

"Why?"

"Ever since I let my nature know I was ready, the ache has been strong in me…share my bed with a woman again; the laughter, conversations...unlike you, in that order. Yours…I want her living here with me till my nature finds me one of my own, chase away this loneliness."

"Boy do I know that ache. But why her? The city is full of women…"

"Bah! Remember your prostitute? I'm not staying in illusion or keeping them under spell constantly, who wants that? Her…your nature chose her for some reason…something different about her. She'll need no mask or spell, chosen don't."

* * *

"Odd, that's what Hal-Liurz said. She said I should tell her I'm the Immortal…and not worry about it."

"It's truth. Chosen know, and don't care."

"Go on"

"Look, you don't want her. I liked the lass…eyes full of mischief… When I rescued her, she remembered me from all she gave rings to…called me 'Jack be nimble', just like my Amiela used to…said she trusted me. You're just wanting her blood, there's plenty of that at this festival. I've stuffed myself on it tonight, and laid each one."

"Dear gods, don't even bring that up. I could nearly join a monastery it's been so long. The prostitute can't be counted, either. A slaughterfish could polish a sword better than her. How do you do it? I can't get anywhere with those women!"

"I'm not in a cowl. My ancient line passed down an illusion spell that hides the fangs and pink eyes…Vicente has it too. We can look like handsome young men, or anyone we choose. I can give it to you with an incantation…we'd have to clasp hands…" Jak reached out his hand to Janus.

Janus drew back. "I don't trust you."

"Tell you what…make a pact with me, then. I'll pick up the women, bring them here…we can share. I'll even let you mate with every other one, but the first one you kill is the last one I bring you…and that's an option I've never offered Seridur. Come on, shake on it." Jak reached his hand toward Janus.

* * *

"I doubt the offer would draw him."

"You caught that? You're right, his interests lie…elsewhere. Why his girls always die, he can't bring himself to mate with them."

"I'll think about it after I see how tomorrow goes. Three times now you've tried to clasp hands with me, what is going on? What would have happened if I'd clasped your hand?"

Jak hesitated, then shrugged his shoulder and answered. "You'd be swearing your chosen onto me…then she'd be mine. I earned it, protecting her when you wouldn't."

"I knew it was a trick. I won't double-cross you, Jak. If I have no use of her, I'll see you get her…and if you still want me to then, I'll swear her over to you."

"Thank ye' lad. Come look at my farm, I'm turning them loose tonight if you aren't interested."

"Wait a minute! If she was selected to be perfect for me, how could she become your chosen? Someone perfect for me wouldn't suit you at all…"

Jak kept walking toward the basement as if he hadn't heard, calling over his shoulder. "Decide if you want to deal on my farm. If not, I need your help wiping their memories and smuggling them out of here."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86: The Marie Elena**

********* Vicente - Right After The Attack On Maxical**

An unfamiliar heaviness dragged on Vicente's limbs as he fled the tent. The surprising sight of his arm swinging up brought the realization that the chameleon power he inherited with the Dark Gift was no longer working. Without slowing down, he cast again. His arm stayed visible. Maxical's blood had depleted his vampire powers and was sapping his strength.

Unable to keep running, he ducked into a garden area between two houses and leaned against the wall; his breath heaving from him in gasps. It had been so many years since he'd fed…he'd forgotten how weakened it would make him feel, made worse because of the extraordinary heights his powers and strength had reached during that time of fasting.

As a trespasser, he should have dropped in to greet Imbel…stated his business and negotiated with him for a share of the blood in the area. Being caught poaching, those whose territory this was would seek to kill him now. You don't waltz into another's feeding grounds and help yourself…not without consequences.

This territory belonged to Imbel and Seridur. It would be Imbel he'd have to worry about; Seridur was afraid of him…and not very bright. Imbel was both dangerous and cunning. He feared no one.

Weakened as he was, Vicente realized that without an ally he wouldn't survive…he needed protection. He'd have to get one of the outsiders to join forces with him till his strength came back. One of the other ancients was wired tightly to Imbel's [censored], he must be the powerful one Vicente smelled outside the Merchants. That left the offspring of that loony vampire he read about in the Courier. The others must plan to use that one as a decoy, or he would be dead already.

Vicente caught his reflection in a lower window as he passed and stopped short. It was still evident he was a vampire. His normally gaunt face was bloated from feeding now, but the skin remained a sickly pale hue and retained the wrinkles and creasing in spite of it. His eyes were changing to amber, but some pink remained and they were still ringed red and bloodshot. Although his fangs had shrunk and retracted…they could still be seen as gleaming tips of white against his blood-red lips. Vicente dug in his pack for a cowl and pulled it forward to hide his face before emerging back into the streets.

* * *

The gate to the Waterfront District was guarded, the man on duty looking around alertly. Vicente tucked his cowled head down, digging his chin into the collarbone. He kept his eyes trained on the ground lest the lantern light illuminate the slightest tinge of pink to the man. Without looking up Vicente could feel the guard's eyes boring into him, expected any second to hear the word "HALT!"

Still, when it came he was unprepared. His legs felt like tree stumps, but Vicente forced them to move. The guard shouted to stop, then took chase. Vicente was at a dead run, but it seemed as if he ran in slow motion while the guard sped as if on Skooma. He caught Vicente on the bridge, grabbing a handful of Vicente's cloak and jerking him to a stop with it.

Vicente raised his arms and slid out of the cloak, then leaped over the side of the bridge. The icy waters took his breath as they closed over his head. He sank much deeper than he expected, and had to force his mouth shut as he struggled ineffectually against the current that eddied around the bridge pilings.

The vortex was pulling him under, deeper…smashing him into the thick wood covered in tar. His hands slid on the gooey black coating as he desperately clutched at the massive piling. The pull downward was too powerful, he was too weak to fight it and felt himself being sucked under the surface in a dizzying spin.

Something clutched at his arm, dragging it nearly out of the socket against the force of the current. Vicente reached his other hand up and clutched onto the leathery arm that was dragging him to safety.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Vicente lay back on the sandy shore gulping in air, the stern of a pirate ship keeping him from view of the manhunt he could still hear going on at the bridge. "I've got to hide, it's me they're looking for over there."

"The guards don't mess with us pirates much. Come on board till things settle down. The others won't mind much…since you're on the right side of the law…ha ha."

The Argonian helped him up and steadied him across the gangplank. "There's plenty of empty cabins below, you can lay down till you feel better."

Vicente stripped off his wet clothing and cowl, stretching them on the other bunk in the cabin to dry. He pulled the blankets up over his head in case anyone entered, then nearly blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

Vicente woke with a start. Someone was moving the sheet from his head! He grabbed the hand with crushing strength till he heard a girlish squeal…one he recognized.

"What is the color of night?" He whispered.

"Sanguine, my brother."

Vicente sat up, the covers falling from his face. A female Dunmer was smiling down at him, her eyes laughing and brimming with mischief.

"Malvulis! I thought never to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was you running from the guards. I sent the Argonian to rescue you. I do well here. My…skills have netted me the position of First Mate on this galleon, the Marie Elena. Damn fine ship, with a damn fine crew."

"I have craved your…skills as terribly as any Skooma addict. How could you leave me? I nearly went as loco as that vampire in the Courier. Malvulis…I must reward you for rescuing me…come lay beside me, I have no gold to offer...only myself."

"You mean you're too tight with your Septims to offer gold. Vicente, I can't. Gaston Tussaud is the Captain…and my lover. He'll kill us both and I'll lose my cushy job here. I…like being in charge."

"Gaston? I'll bet his head is bald as a stone and shaped like a melon! He can't possibly match what we had together…"

"True, but he offers other things…like paying for my meals instead of expecting me to treat him."

"I just did that to tease you…it was just so adorable when you actually did it…"

"Liar."

* * *

"Well I can prove I've changed, I just paid for the whole sanctuary to come for the music festival! I got us all a suite at the Merchants, and there are a lot more members now then there were when you were there."

"Really? Vicente, you…surprise me!" Malvulis traced the outline of Vicente's mouth with her finger. "You've fed very recently, haven't you."

"I was forced to, Uriel's Law."

"That's not like you…unless it was a virgin."

"Pah! There are no virgins in this city, mad woman! Just give me one kiss in payment for my rescue…just one."

"You may be right if you've been in the city long…you probably took them all, or drained them all."

"Not me, this is not my territory. We can't poach on each other, you know. There is honor among ancients. We are a dying breed, thanks to Uriel. They almost had me last night, Malvulis. I would have been gone forever. I still have to cross that city to go home…don't you want to give me a kiss goodbye in case I don't make it?"

"Vicente, Gaston has talked of us marrying. I have to be faithful."

"You don't want me to make you a widow twice, do you?"

"Vicente don't. Please? I like my life here."

"Give me a reason not to then. For old times sake, just once…"

"No."

"Then I'll go kill him now. You can be the Captain…and I'll be your First Mate."

"Vicente…"

Vicente pulled Malvulis to him. "Either way, you win…come on…"

"You promise you won't kill him if I do?"

Vicente nodded.

"All right, but…hurry. I can't be found out."

"You remember which Dunmer mysteries are my favorites?"

"Duh."

* * *

Vicente stretched and yawned. Promise or not, Gaston would have to be killed. Now that he'd found Malvulis again, he was not leaving without her. This could be that contract he'd lied to Ocheeva about having for Teinaava. He could order it done before they left the Imperial City and bring her back to the Sanctuary with them. Antoinetta could throw all the fits she wanted, and run to Lucien with her tales. Vicente didn't care…not if he had Malvulis back.

The sound of shouts and screaming roused him from his reverie. Vicente jumped up and threw his clothing and cowl on quickly, slipping the door open a crack to see what the commotion was about.

The Argonian that rescued him was running towards him, blood splattering his clothing.

"What happened to you? What's going on?" Vicente grabbed his arm.

"Captain Tussaud caught Malvulis cheating on him! She had black tarry handprints all over her…" The Argonian cut off mid-sentence, staring at Vicente's black tarry hands. "Man do you work fast! You better get out of here quick, he's inspecting everyone's hands."

"Which way do I go to escape?"

The Argonian pointed the way.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87: Malan's Giants**

********* Jakben**

Jak slid in the rear door of the Captain's quarters in time to see the Captain himself leaned over a nearly naked Dunmer girl, drawing his arm back to strike her. She was bruised and bloodied already, her eyes reflecting the pain of her wounds…but no tears. Surprisingly, her expression looked determined…yet haunted.

"Tell me who the scoundrel is or I'll beat you till there's nothing left to find!" Captain Tussaud roared.

The shouting covered Jak's approach, he shot across the cabin unheard by either and grabbed the Captain's drawn back arm with such force that the man yelled in pain.

"Lay one hand on her again, and there will be nothing left of you to be found." He spoke quietly, almost into Gaston's ear.

"What in blazes! You ain't one of me crew! Ye best start explainin' yerself, mate, if ye want to get off this ship alive!" Gaston shouted, struggling ineffectually against the hand still gripping his arm.

He tried to take a swing at Jak with his free arm and then sank to his knees with a roar of pain as Jak twisted the one in his clutch.

* * *

"I am Jakben, Earl of Imbel. Touch the girl again, and you'll be explaining yourself in the void…because that is how far I intend to throw you." His voice remained quiet in the face of Gaston's shouting.

"What do you mean coming on my ship without leave! Ye'r trespassing! She's mine, and none a ye'r business! Now git!" Gaston continued struggling to free himself.

"When you're on your knees before a man, your threats hold no substance. I'll leave when I have what I've come for. I followed the stench of a poacher to this ship. I am here for Vicente."

"Ain't nobody by that name on my ship…Vicente!" Gaston's head jerked toward Malvulis, his eyes bulging. "That's the scum you dropped to join up with me! Ye'll die for this, Malvulis!"

Still grasping Gaston's arm tightly, Jak turned toward Malvulis, quickly reading her mind. A minute appraisal of her bloody appearance showed the smeared black handprints among the cuts and bruises swelling darkly against the dusky blue of her bared skin.

Jak cast paralysis on Gaston and released him, turning to Malvulis. "Let me heal these wounds…"

"I can take care of myself." Malvulis pulled herself up from the floor and stood with dignity in spite of her battered appearance and nudity.

* * *

"Vicente has fled, leaving you to face this alone, hasn't he." It wasn't spoken as a question, but Malvulis nodded.

"You love that scalawag?"

"Gaston?" Malvulis's face showed a negative without words.

"Vicente. The one who let you take a beating for him."

Malvulis didn't speak, but it was easily read in her eyes.

"You don't have to answer. Not much man, that don't protect one he just took from. I won't leave this one to continue beating you. If you choose to stay, he will turn title to this ship over to you and rest in a watery grave before I leave. If you choose to come with me, you'll want for nothing, nor ever suffer treatment like this again. You'll be under no obligation to service me, my only stipulation is I'll not see another man in my house."

Malvulis's eyes darted to the rigid form of Gaston, his face frozen in an eerie contortion of eyes bulged in rage and mouth twisted grotesquely in a fierce snarl that exposed jagged brown teeth. Days of dirt crusted around the hairs on his unshaven face. Large dark rings stained the armpits of his velvet suit, wet from the exertion of beating her mixed with the stale odor of unwashed sweat. His stomach protruded well over his belt, the gaped open blousing underneath exposing a navel filled with odorous black lint.

Jak read her thoughts as she came to her decision., knew her choice before she spoke it. "You've endured much to stay with the ship you love, earned the right to it if that is what you want."

"It is. I'll stay with the Marie Elena."

* * *

Jak nodded. "Call up the Imperial below decks. If you mean him to stay on your crew…he needs to witness what I'm about to do."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"He plots against you, but couldn't act while the Captain lived. When you become Captain…he'll be free to mutiny and rid himself of what he considers an albatross."

"Mutiny! …But if I fire him, he'll still seek revenge. …What will you do?"

"You've a quick mind, Lass. He should see what happens to one who acts against you…and know that I'll be interested in how you fare."

"Thank you. I didn't know he…felt that way about me."

"I cleaned it up for you, it's a lot worse than that. You'd be best off to send him ashore in a place like Solstheim, an island off your normal route. He'll have no way to seek vengeance there, just leave without him."

"Or see he has an unfortunate accident at sea. How did you know Solstheim was off my route? Have you taken to the high main before?"

"Aye…long ago. I was with the Red Sabres under Captain Dugal, the Cutthroat of Hunding Bay."

"Oh." She may as well have rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Nae, Lassie. I'm not lying. I'm over 300 years old…just like your Vicente."

"You…you're an ancient?"

"Aye, although you're the only one I'd like knowing that."

A cunning gleam flashed in Malvulis's eyes. "Your secret is safe with me…but…at a cost."

Without doubt, Jak knew what her condition would be. "You want me to let the poacher go."

"Please, Jakben." She turned pleading eyes up to Jak's. "I know he's the worst liar, and that he still has every Septim he ever earned…that he left me to my fate to save his own skin tonight…but I know what's in my heart in spite of all that. I have no right to ask it of you…but I do. I couldn't stand it if he wasn't out there anymore."

"You ask a lot, Lassie." Jak made a pretense of thinking it over, but the appeal in her eyes had already made the decision for him.

"All right, Lassie. For you I will stop hunting him, but I can't speak for Seridur…nor will I save him from Uriel's Law if he is caught."

"Fair enough." Malvulis put her hand in his to seal the bargain.

* * *

********* Malvulis**

Malvulis carefully unrolled the parchment as if it would crumble to ash if roughly handled. Once again she read the words, hardly able to believe it could be true…the Marie Elena belonged to her…along with the contents of Gaston's chest of gold coins and jewels.

It would be enough to make some needed repairs to her beloved ship…hers. The Marie Elena was really hers! Malvulis pressed her lips to the parchment before rolling it back up. _Thank you, Jak. _

Her limbs and head ached with movement, but she pulled her leather greaves back on and removed the torn doublet that no longer provided cover.

Jak had made Gaston empty his pockets on the table before taking him out on the stern. Malvulis plucked the key to the chest from the pile. The heavy lid of the chest gave a loud groan as she lifted it and looked inside…there must be a hundred gold coins in there, and several jewels the size of robin's eggs!

Malvulis locked Gaston's will and the title to the ship in the chest before pushing the key into the pocket of her greaves. She grabbed a fresh doublet from the dresser and was pulling it on when the cabin door burst open beside her.

* * *

"Malvulis! Someone's attacking the Captain! Let me through…" Cyrus the Redguard stopped at the sight of her.

"Who did this? Did Gaston beat you again? Malvulis…"

"It's okay, Cyrus. He won't be doing it again. Er…would you consider being First Mate to a woman?"

"To you, yes. Why?"

"Gaston just deeded me the Marie Elena. She's mine now."

"A little coercion goes a long way. Watch your back with that Imperial, though."

"I know. If he doesn't fall overboard on the way, I'm dropping him in Solstheim."

"I'll keep my eyes open for any trouble."

"Thank you Cyrus."

* * *

Cyrus gapped the curtains slightly at the aft end of the cabin. "Malvulis, you should see this guy! He's gotta be ten feet tall…shaking Tussaud like a rag doll with one hand…scaring the piss out of that Imperial dog…"

She gapped the drawn curtain nearest her a hair, meaning just to glance. Shock held her at the window staring…Jak had grown to…a giant! His words couldn't be heard, but Malvulis would never forget the deadly rage in his eyes. Nor would the Imperial from the look of things. Cyrus was right, his pants were stained dark in a horseshoe down the inner front.

Tussaud was praying for death long before Jak, still holding him by the neck…threw him. For a minute it looked as if he may actually be throwing Gaston into the void as he threatened. There was no way of seeing where…or if he landed.

"Who the [censored] is he? Or What? Did you see him throw Tussaud like he was a stick? He ain't human, Malvulis…I don't know what he is."

* * *

"It doesn't matter as long as he's on our side."

"You better hope he stays on our side then. Don't cross him, Malvulis."

"I doubt he'll be back. He came to kill Vicente…saw Gaston hit me and didn't like it."

"An assassin? Holy [censored]!"

"When he disembarks, I want you and Gah Julan to move to the larger upper deck cabins closest to mine. Keep them locked at all times, and dine in here with me. Don't pull food for us from the hold, buy it separately and store it in here. I know you both can be trusted. The rest…we'll see what happens."

"Here comes your assassin. I'll go take care of those things." He ducked out just as Jak walked in through the rear exit, back to a normal size.

* * *

"You haven't healed yourself yet, I'm doing that before I leave." Jak did not ask this time.

"No spells. Do it without spells." Malvulis insisted, folding her arms and averting her face.

"I have no need of slaves, my spells are reserved for virgins. I've no reason to put you under, you can trust me." Jak pounded his fist over his chest twice, but still began healing her without using spells.

"Don't tell me you're not interested in the mysteries. I read it in your eyes."

"Smart as a whip, you are. Aye, I am. My late wife Amiela was widowed when I met her; Dunmer, and just as beautiful as you are. We had 137 years together…happy every bit. I wouldn't marry again without the mysteries, that's sure. But I met another just tonight that's also trained in them, and she's not in love with Vicente…in fact, she is the one he poached with tonight."

* * *

"Impossible. Vicente only feeds on virgins."

"She is a virgin. She only lacks the seven marital mysteries. The little white Khajiit from the Arena…"

Malvulis searched Jak's eyes, wishing not to find truth in them, but it was there.

"I thought you'd be interested in the information. Had he killed her tonight, no amount of pleading would have kept me from hunting him down. I interrupted him just in time to save her."

"If I could get him aboard…set sail. It's the only way, he won't leave once he's tasted the blood. Can you act fast to take that from her?"

"I would have tonight, but…she said she trusted me. Called me a pet name my wife used to. Guilt, you know. I want Vicente out of here. If I drive him to your ship, be prepared to sail."

"I will. Thank you, Jak. For everything."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88: Vicente's New Bodyguard**

********* Vicente**

Now it was not just Imbel after him, but Captain Tussaud as well…and feeding had drained all his power. Vicente needed help, and quickly…a bodyguard. That loco Orc should be easy to manipulate into that position, and he was strong. Vicente fled the Marie Elena and ducked around the corner, following the scent of the Gray Prince to a modest house right next to the entryway to the bridge that crossed to the City Isle.

A guard was approaching that entrance, any second Vicente would be spotted. He ducked into the house without knocking. As he stepped in the door he gave the interior a quick glance-over. Not a bad little house…but for a horrific odor that caused his stomach to surge up into his throat. Like a cross between an outhouse and a morgue…an odor like that could permeate the walls and the only way to get rid of it would be to burn the place to the ground...as bad as it stank, it may already have.

The thought had originally flashed in Vicente's mind that he could use the house himself as a snug little base of operations for a while, then sell it and pocket the Septims…once the Orc was dead.

Unless that stench could be removed, that idea had to be discarded. Certainly the house wouldn't sell with that taint, and Vicente couldn't stand it either. Antoinetta was out, he didn't want her knowing about this place…but maybe Malvulis could clean it up for him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Agronak planted his feet, grabbing for his sword.

How did the Orc stand that reek? His nostrils were big enough to shove a whole carrot up inside, could he not smell that? Vicente looked beyond the nostrils, taking his first good look at Agronak. The Orc's arms and face were horribly scarred by what looked to have been a bad fire. His skin was a sickly pale blue tone…odd color for an Orc.

Trying to read the Orc's mind netted only garbled nonsense…that was a definite disadvantage. Vicente dredged up what he had learned about Agronak from the Courier articles…big ego, Grand Champion of the Arena that claimed royal blood…best not bring up his loony father.

"I am here to welcome you as our newest member. You are Lord Agronak, aren't you? The famous Grand Champion? We are compadres now…I am Vicente, at your service my Lord."

Agronak responded by preening. Vicente patted himself on the back, the schmoozing worked.

"Did you bring me a gift?" Agronak stuck his lower jaw out, making his tusks more prominent.

"I am the gift. I am here to teach you everything you need to know about your new powers."

* * *

"I like being a 'my Lord'. I thought people should say, 'Your Highness' since I am a Prince too."

"You're right, you should have your subjects do that. I should warn you, the other ancients in town are jealous of you already. They've been spreading it around that you're not a real Lord. I fought one earlier tonight that was saying it. He will follow me to take revenge once he awakes from my punch. I bested him."

"If he comes here, I'll make him pay for spreading lies about me."

"Exactly right! Make them respect you right from the start, or they'll make you their lapdog. They bragged they are stronger than you, you'll need a good show of strength and force to put them in their place."

"I'm nobody's lapdog!"

"That's what I told them…and they jumped me for standing up for you. I'll teach you the ropes…"

"What's to learn? If they attack me, I'll wipe the streets with them."

"For one thing, you must always wear a cowl and cloak when going outdoors. It is the cloth of the gods."

"It is?"

"Yes, and we are the gods."

Agronak stood up straighter, raising his head high. "I am a god now too?"

"Yes, of course. You have powers no mere mortal has. You can read minds, bend people's will to your own. Your power is greater than anyone else…including those ancients that are casting slurs against you. I wouldn't tolerate it if I were you. People will think you are weak."

* * *

"I am the Grand Champion! Where are they? I will…"

"If you want to know, all you have to do is smell the air. The ones that smell like me are ancients." Vicente demonstrated by taking a deep whiff of the air, and ended up doubled over gagging. "What is that stench?"

Agronak shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

Vicente pointed to an overturned urn with stains spreading across the floor from the mouth of it. "Is it coming from there?" He honed his nose in on the reeking odor. "No, there is the source." He pointed to the coat rack that held Agronak's cloak and cowl. "Good gods, there are…pieces of decaying flesh on it! Is that your cowl and cloak? They are quite…grimy. And tattered as well. As a Lord you should dress befitting your station in life…regal. Don't let anyone see those shredded and filthy things and know you own them…I'd burn them immediately if I were a Lord."

"I could sell them…"

"They'll never believe you're a Prince if they know you own them. You must think like royalty…I know a man who sells the highest quality cowls and cloaks, and he is open at night."

"Well…I don't have any Septims."

"You are a god now, you don't need Septims. We use our minds to make merchants give us what we want for free, Lord Agronak. You just concentrate on what you want them to do. And it works with others too, not just merchants."

"Just concentrate on them?"

"That's right. First stop by…er…Samuel's and get your godly attire; then go find those puny ancients that mocked and insulted you."

"I'll do it!"

* * *

As they spoke Vicente glided slowly to different areas of the room, his eyes darting around for any items of value or that could be of use to himself. His eyes lit on a stack of street spikes.

"Say, where did you get all those spikes?" Vicente pointed to the stack of thin metal needles that had been hollowed.

"I pulled them out of me when I was in prison. You fill them with poison…"

"Yes, I know how they work. They stuck you with all these? Was it the guards or the inmates?"

"The guards, I was resisting arrest. I was still knocking them out with all these in me."

"How many did they use on you?"

"Count them, go ahead."

Vicente picked the spikes up and ran a quick sum in his head, then halved it. "There are over twenty here! And you were still resisting? I would like to have seen that, what a sight that must have been, my Lord!"

Agronak preened, raising his head high. His eyes gleamed in pride as he began describing it. While he was distracted, Vicente palmed and pocketed half the stack of needles, then moved closer to a potion bottle on a table.

"I showed them how I made Grand Champion. The healers had to come to them, there were too many with life threatening injuries to transport them." Agronak finished his story.

Vicente lay the remaining spikes in a pile on the table near the potion bottle, making a show of bending down and lining them up carefully…almost as if he was doing it abstractedly. He positioned the billowy sleeve of his cloak so it blocked the potion from Agronak's view, and glanced repeatedly up at Agronak as they spoke to give the appearance of being wrapped in their conversation…gauging the timing to make his move when Agronak's attention was caught on something else.

* * *

"I always thought one could make their fortune at the Arena with those spikes. Like when they have the prisoners come up against the real fighters that have trained…bribe the prisoner to spike the real fighter, then go bet on that prisoner. Few people ever bet on the underdog, so it would pay off very well. And even if the guy is caught doing it and is arrested, you still can cash your bet if you're quick enough. I could use some of these spikes, did you have plans for them?" Vicente kept the conversation going to distract Agronak.

"I could sell you some."

"Sell? And here I thought we were becoming friends."

"I don't give anything away for free."

"I see. Would you be selling them loaded?"

"No, they have all been emptied."

"How much?"

"Five Septims each."

"Five Septims! But you got them for free, and they are empty now…"

"Final offer, going…going…" Agronak rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Vicente swept the potion bottle into his pocket in a smooth gesture, covering the movement by standing up straight at the same time. Chameleon potion, he could really use that now that his powers were gone.

"I'll have to think about it, that would add up to a lot of Septims. What are you planning to do with them? You know, since we are friends…if you have an enemy it automatically becomes mine too."

"Huh…?" Agronak looked suspicious.

"Oh yes! We are brothers now, compadres. Anyone who attacks you automatically becomes my enemy. I will fight by your side…just as you would fight anyone that attacked me…since we are friends now."

"Oho…don't think I'll give you a discount because of that. I'm no fool you know."

* * *

"No, I can see that. I see you still carry your sword too." Vicente pointed to the sword.

Agronak turned to look where Vicente was pointing. Vicente snatched a bottle of paralyzing poison off a bureau top and slid it in his pocket, continuing to glance around and move subtly around the room.

"That is my signature sword. I am known for always carrying it. My father gave it to me on his deathbed."

"Very nice sword for a signature too…my Lord. Of course…as gods, weapons are no longer necessary for us. Our powers defeat enemies with much more devastation than mere weapons could. Only certain places they don't work, like in jail cells, or the Arena grandstand areas, the Palace proper…"

"My sword works everywhere, so do my fists."

"True…my Lord."

Vicente tried to read his mind again, but came up with the same garbled fuming. It was impossible to tell if the Orc absorbed anything he said. Vicente's kept his eyes roving for anything more he could use while plotting his next move. Another bottle of paralyzing poison stood atop a nearby cabinet. He leaned on the cabinet and pointed to the overturned urn.

"What happened there?" The poison was slid into his cloak pocket while the Orc turned and looked.

"That [censored] [censored] Khajiit, Maxical [censored] me over…I'll kill the [censored] [censored]…and Gils too."

"Where are you going? Better take care of those ancients first, or they'll attack you while you're weakened from fighting the others. I'll be at your side fighting them, of course…but there are four of them, and very powerful. Not as powerful as you, er…did I tell you that one I fought said you were a nobody and couldn't fight your way out of bed in the morning?"

"What? I'll kill them! Who said it?" Agronak jerked his cloak off the coat rack.

Vicente nearly heaved from the overwhelming blast of stench that breezed off the cloak in the movement. "Good gods, lets get you that new cloak and cowl first. You are a Prince, you can't be seen in tattered rags."

He took one final glance around. The house wouldn't be that bad at all if he could get rid of the putrid odor…he'd have to get Malvulis to come clean it and see if it could be salvaged.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89: Azura's Gift**

********* Fathis**

Fathis restlessly pestered the boys in the band as the night wore on to see if Traven had returned. The festival was over hours ago, where could he be?

Hassildor could realize he'd been duped at any time, Fathis couldn't keep sitting here waiting for Traven. Raminus Polus and Josey were his only back-ups right now, statistically that was bad odds that the messages would reach Traven. Fathis got no response banging on the door of the Courier office. Protocol was to go to Ocato in the event Traven couldn't be reached. Reluctantly, Fathis went to the Palace.

"I'm under strict orders, no one is to enter the Palace until further notice…" The guard broke off mid-sentence and deftly pocketed the bribe from Fathis. "I'm not supposed to tell, but they found some tourists murdered. That's all I know."

No protocol existed for the event neither Traven or Ocato could be reached. Fathis had to do something…Jack Thompson.

Jack opened his door, scowling. "Aren! What do you mean by waking me at this time of the morning? You look awful, have you not slept?"

"No. No, I haven't. Jack, I need help with a situation…and can't give you any information about it."

* * *

Jack stared hard at Fathis, then opened the door wider. "Come in. I can't offer you wine or coffee, we don't drink it…have a seat. I've got freshly squeezed orange juice..."

"That will be fine, thank you. I need to get a message in code to Traven, Jack. It is imperative he get this right away…I may not be able to tell him this in person when he sees me next. Will you help?"

"I know you and Hannibal well enough to know it is nothing illegal. I'll help, but I can't go looking for him. You do remember I have to oversee the matches?"

"I understand." A sudden thought occurred to Fathis. "Say Jack, in the event I can't get hold of Traven in time, I'm supposed to meet someone outside the administrative gate…would you mind if I sat in your box this morning with a…guest?"

"Slipping around behind Maxical's back already?"

Fathis gave a tense half laugh. "No. But I plan to rudely demand her presence so she'll be angry and refuse the invitation to join me…and hope she forgives when this is over."

* * *

"You don't want her there?" Jack's eyes lit in appreciation of the irony. "Married just last night and already fighting…you could easily smooth any ruffled fur that hasty marriage caused, according to your reputation. It's too late for second thoughts…"

"It's nothing like that. I don't want her to meet this man…but can't let him know that."

"A man?"

"Yes…a very oddly dressed man. Cowled, in fact."

Jack looked intrigued.

"I can't say more unless something occurs and it ends up in the Courier."

"You are becoming quite the newshound."

Fathis cuffed Jack's shoulder. "Thank you for your help, Jack. Here's the message. I don't care if Traven is sitting on the urn, see he gets this…that's how urgent this is." Fathis handed him one of the coded messages.

"That's an image I didn't need stuck in my head, especially at this time of the morning."

* * *

Another thought occurred to Fathis. "Jack, may I invite some others to your box, just for today?"

"You may as well, my curiosity is rarely perked…but I must admit you have it."

"I need some fancy parchment and a dab of your wife's perfume as well."

"I 'd better eventually learn what is going on here."

Jack returned with the items and watched Fathis craft the letters, deliberately disguising his handwriting with feminine loops and flourishes. Instead of a signature he put an illegible scribble. When he was done he dabbed a touch of perfume on the parchment, then started on the next…doing it the same way.

"That's not your handwriting…you're deliberately making them think a mysterious woman has invited them! Hassiri…?"

"Exactly. He's a newsman…and Khajiit. The curiosity will eat him, he'll show. I hope you don't mind, but I intend to fill up your box a bit with curious men. I want this man in the cowl to feel extremely uncomfortable."

"Curious men…like who?"

"All three brothers from the Courier, Antoine Dodson, maybe that 'Hero of the People'."

"Oh my, this will be like a play unfolding…I may have trouble watching the matches." Jack gave a rare laugh.

* * *

********* Maxical**

As soon as Gils and I entered the Bloodworks he pulled me into the bathing area. All our stuff was back in there.

"How did our stuff get in here?"

"Before we left the Merchants I paid Owyn to have it moved in here when we got back tonight. You told me we would be together tonight, remember? The truce was off..."

Gils pulled his bottle of brandy out and tipped up the bottle, taking a long pull on it…and then the dam broke.

"How could you raise your palm to him? You already swore vows with me! You were supposed to end it with Fathis!"

"He never showed up for me to break it off with him. I planned to try again tomorrow. Gils, what happened? Why did he challenge you that way? That means he won't stop till you're dead. We've done nothing together other than that kiss, what was that challenge all about? And to beard me suddenly with marriage vows? Hassiri was there, the promotion going on…I couldn't make a scene by turning him down publicly there."

"He knew that, it's why he chose that time and place. Maxical…are you going to honor our vows that came first, or his?"

"Ours."

"Then take his ring off."

* * *

I pulled the ring off and stuck it in the bottom of my pack. When I started to slip Hannibal's ring back on, Gils stopped me.

"Nae Maxical. You're my wife, I want you to wear a ring of my giving." Gils reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring, unique. I had never seen anything like it before.

"What is this?"

"It's called the Jewel of Rumare. The man I got it from said you'll never drown as long as you wear it. I meant my vows to you, Maxical." Gils slid the ring on my finger.

"The Rumare? That a symbol of us, our beginning! Our first kiss was on the banks, we swore our vows overlooking it! And it's the name of my ring?" I turned around and held it up to the candle so I could see it better.

* * *

Gils turned me around to face him, it was all there for me to read; the love and the fire, the promise of forever. Whether he was able to keep them or not…I was in love with Gils.

Being together with him at the end of this day from hell…and suddenly nothing that went before now mattered. We were here together, and all that meant anything of today was the kiss we shared at the Merchants and right now…the love in his eyes, our plans for a life together in Anvil...

He drew me into his arms as if in slow motion, or maybe my memory was locking on to this moment to look back on later. There was no romantic setting, only the tiles of the bathing room that had been the site at which our relationship had developed. The scents were the intoxicating aroma of Gils and Owyn's brandy, his kisses tasted of it just as they had that first night on the Rumare.

Making up after thinking it was over is a powerful force. I had already made the decision that Gils was the one I wanted to be with before Fathis did what he did. The ring…having a wedding ring made the vows we'd sworn together feel that much more real; having the name of the Rumare, the place that was a symbol of our whole beginning…a lot of factors came together and fueled the fire between us beyond where we had ever allowed it to go. I pulled no stops, didn't use Hannibal's potions. There was no doubt in either of our minds Gils had already started me…till it happened.

* * *

Like cosmic tumblers falling into place I felt everything inside me suddenly aligning as a powerful force, unlocking dormant impulses from ancient leopard ancestry…

There was a feeling of weightlessness, of being suspended in a pitch black void…then being pulled backward through it, witnessing the splitting of the original cell that bound leopard to human.

Suddenly I found myself in a forest looking up to the night sky. The scent of green moss filled my nose, I could feel its dampness on my knees and hands. The moons above me parted and Azura appeared between them. Her voice was all around me, inside me…the words echoed.

"Child of the forest…"

She stretched her arms out to the moons and a beam of light shone off her foot, touching my face. A sweetness came on my tongue where the light hit it and I found myself tilting my head back and opening my mouth wide for more. My eyes closed as I savored the sweet taste; when I opened them…there was Gils. When I started to reach toward him the last tumbler fell into place and the lock was sealed.

* * *

In a blink I was standing in front of an ancient Khajiit, so old his muzzle was absent of whiskers, sagging. The sides drooped against the bones below it. He raised a bony finger and pointed it at me. His claws were over-long, curled and softened from age. When he spoke his voice crackled and shook.

"What Azura has bound, let none put asunder."

When I opened my eyes again I was back in the bathing room with Gils. His voice echoed off the stone walls and was all around me, but I couldn't make out any of the words. The taste of moon sugar was sweet on my tongue watching his lips moving, the expressions in his eyes, his hair brushing the side of his cheek…his breath filled my nostrils…I inhaled deeply to fill my lungs with the scent of it…Gils.

The next thing I know, I was waking with the morning light streaming in the high air vents. Had it all been a dream? I was cradled in Gils arms. I looked up, he was watching me. The sight of him brought the sweetness of moon sugar to my tongue. It hadn't been a dream. Gils had started me…I was bound to him for life.


	90. Chapter 90

** The name Docada when referring to "The Adoring Fan" is the gem of Rachel the Breton - from her Awesome "Edward the Imperial" story.

**Chapter 90: Trouble Comes In Threes**

********* Hannibal Traven**

It was morning when Hannibal left the palace…a good time to beard a vampire in their lair. He hurried to the Talos Plaza district and banged the knocker continuously till it was answered by an elderly Imperial.

"Here, here! What do you mean by pounding steadily like that! The master doesn't wish to be disturbed. I am Gemellus Axius, manservant to the Earl of Imbel. What is it you require? Sir! Take your foot out of the door this instant!"

Hannibal pushed the door open the rest of the way and strode past Gemellus. "I am Arch Mage Hannibal Traven. You tell your master that he can speak to me or the Imperial Legion can enact Uriel's law. I believe he'll see me."

The manservant Gemellus scurried up the nearby stairs like a rat. It wasn't long before he returned, announcing from the top of the stairs, "Jakben, Earl of Imbel."

"Arch Mage Traven. You have given my manservant quite a fright. To what do I owe this injudicious demand to see me?"

"Your life. I am here to save it…at a cost. After that I wish to speak to your houseguest…Count Skingrad."

* * *

********* Jack's Runner Br'itsa**

Docada nudged his sister Br'itsa and pointed at the Dunmer standing at the administrative entrance of the Arena.

"That's Fathis Aren, that fancy pants I was telling you about. His tips are like getting an extra week's pay. Try to run for him anytime he is here…look, he is signaling you now! Hurry, and call him Serjo."

Fathis signaled again before they approached. "Good to see you again, Docada. Br'itsa, will you run this note to the white Khajiit in the Blue Team Bloodworks for me please? She is called Maxical. Here, this is for your troubles."

Br'itsa took the note and Septims. "Yes, Serjo Aren. Thank you."

Docada pulled Br'itsa around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, he stopped his sister.

"That white Khajiit, she is the one I told you about with the terrible temper…the one that slaughtered all her teammates in the Bloodworks that day."

"That day you quit working for Jack?" Br'itsa's face paled as Docada nodded.

"I heard she cut some guys head clean off too." Docada pointed to the note. "You better glance at that, make sure it isn't something that will set her temper off."

* * *

_Ma'Thjizzrini Qa;_

_Part of your duties as my wife require you to entertain visiting dignitaries. I insist on your presence immediately in Jack's box so you can join me in welcoming a member of the Nobility._

_Yours, etc. _

_Fathis._

* * *

Docada's eyes started from his head. His already pale skin turned sheet white. "You better not hand her that note, not unless you want your head to be the next one rolling! She'll leave a trail of bodies all the way up to your desk!"

"What should I do?" Br'itsa was trembling in fright.

"Lose the note, just tell her to go to Jack's box. That way you have completed your task…without getting murdered."

* * *

********* Maxical**

"Gils…don't get me wrong, I'm sure it was great and everything…but I don't remember…er…I mean …well…I don't feel different or anything…er…I mean…"

"Believe me, if we had…you'd remember it."

"You mean we didn't? But I thought…"

He shook his head no. "Something weird happened, like you went…dead or something. I ain't no corpse-humper. What was that all about?"

"Azura took me to the original forest where she made Khajiit and sealed me to you. It's right here, on my tongue…like moon sugar when you're near. I'm bound to you for life now, Gils. I hope you mean what you said."

"What are you doing?"

"I want to bring Fathis his ring and a cheque right away, end it formally with him before we…do anything more. I'm hoping to keep his friendship through this somehow…he's been in my life almost as long as I can remember."

* * *

"It's the right way, but he'll pull something. Fathis isn't one to let anyone best him."

"I'm paying him back, doesn't he have to accept it? Khajiit can't be separated from the one that starts them. Gils, I just want to do everything correctly."

"But why are you bathing before you see him? I'd rather you roll in Pork Chop's cage so he gets no ideas about demanding his promise now." Gils scowled.

"Should I black out a tooth with boot polish?" My nerves were on edge at the thought of confronting Fathis, clearly Gils' were too. With an apologetic glance at Gils I began pulling on the glass armor Fathis had bought me.

"You're wearing his armor?" Gils exhaled loudly and stomped out of the bathing area.

Gils came back in just in time to see me slide his ring off and replace Hannibal's ring on my wedding finger. He gaped at me.

"Just till this is over." I folded Fathis's ring inside the cheque that emptied my savings account and slid both into my pocket.

* * *

Scowling from the tension in me, I barreled through the caged alcove outside the Bloodworks door and promptly plowed hard into Jack's new runner Br'itsa.

"I'm so sorry…" I grabbed Br'itsa's arm to keep her from falling.

She cringed, cowering like a cornered animal. Her skin was paler than even her brother Docada's, and her over-large eyes held a look of terror.

"What's wrong, dear…" I began, but was interrupted by Docado's shriek piercing through the morning air.

"ARGH! Unhand my sister!"

He hurried up, his unnaturally yellow buff of hair bouncing wildly as he positioned himself beside Br'itsa.

"Hello Docada, how have you been? Er…it was an accident…"

They looked like a pair of petrified twin statues; frozen expressions of terror appearing marbleized by their overly pale skin that accentuated the blue veins beneath.

* * *

"Br'itsa, dear…are you unwell? Is everything okay?"

"Er…you need to go directly to Jack's box." She choked out.

"Jack's? Oh no! Of all the worst times to be summoned!" I fumed, digging in my pack for a few Septims to tip Br'itsa.

When I looked up again both Docada and Br'itsa were running back toward the administrative entrance as if Daedra were chasing them. For what seemed like a minute I stood there, stupidly staring at their disappearing figures with my arm and hand extended out to give the tip. Why were they acting that way? What had I done wrong now that Jack was summoning me?

"You looking for work as a coat rack?" Haki's voice cut into my conscience. He then made a braying sound that could still be heard after the Bloodworks door slammed shut behind him.

My face flamed in embarrassment as I pulled my arm back in. Today was not starting off right. Haki had today's Courier clutched in his hand, I could see the words 'Cage Match' in huge letters. All hell was about to break loose in the Bloodworks.

* * *

I hurried up to Jack's office and cut across to his balcony, which surprisingly was heavily crowded today. The Hero was sprawled comfortably in a seat talking to Owyn's nephew Antoine Dodson. Velus from the Merchants was there, Hassiri and his brothers…I recognized several other men…what was going on?

As I reached the door onto the balcony all the men turned as if on cue, their expression could only be described as expectant. Most of the eyes flickered to disappointment on seeing it was me, a few were arching their eyebrows in my direction. Jack was in his vantage seat where he watched for illegal moves, but he turned around and stared at me as if he expected me to break into song and dance.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, unsure what I should do. There were no other females in the box, it felt like I was invading a stag party.

Hassiri was sitting out in the seats by the rail, the sun gleaming off his red fur. He flagged me and smiled. As I turned my head toward him a movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. Oh dear. Fathis was sitting along the back wall in the covered, shaded area of the box.

Next to Fathis sat a man wearing a cowl and a very expensive looking cloak. The cowled head spun around as I stepped out onto the balcony. I couldn't very well break up with Fathis in front of this crowd, especially not Hassiri. Dear gods.

* * *

Trying to be inconspicuous, I made a beeline for Jack's vantage chair. "Did you send for me, Jack?"

Jack pointed to Fathis. "You've been invited, Fathis has someone he'd like you to meet."

The shock of that pronouncement was followed in a flash by a heated anger that burned my cheeks and neck till I probably was as red as Hassiri. I could barely choke out my response.

"Jack, I can't intrude in your manager's box, I'm just a Gladiator rank."

"Not anymore, you are now the wife of Fathis Aren."

A huge lump that made swallowing impossible seemed to have formed in my throat at his words. "Er…but how do you feel about it? This is your box."

"Like watching a play."

"Well I apologize for the disruption. Er…would you mind if I gave passes to my parents and Hannibal for the Cage Match?"

Jack waved one hand to signal assent and gave his pleasant smile.

"Thank you Jack."

* * *

Rage that Fathis had summoned me to what was obviously a stag affair was overwhelming any sense I may have had. I decided to treat him to the sight of me ignoring him, and moved to Hassiri's side instead.

"Thank you for the time you gave us yesterday, I wanted to give you some extra passes for the Cage Match in case there is someone you wanted to bring." I spoke in polite Khajiit, slipping him the passes before continuing.

"The Brotherhood of Khajiit that have been picket protesting outside the Arena to strip the Gray Prince of his title…have I not seen one of their hats in your home? I wondered if they have a Sisterhood as well? I think I would like to join it."

He grinned. "You would be a most welcome member. I will get the information for you." He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards the cowled figure beside Fathis.

"I don't know." I shrugged, then leaned over, whispering into Hassiri's ear. "Maybe Fathis has brought me his father to meet…"

The cowled head snapped toward me, strangling off any further speech. There was no way he could have heard that…still, it was unnerving. I squeezed Hassiri's hand spasmodically and moved to the other side of the box.

"Velus, I hope you are enjoying this balmy weather. How are you fairing with these crowds?" I slid him a gate pass and continued heading away from where Fathis sat, approaching the Hero and Antoine.

* * *

The Hero looked tired, as if he had spent the night awake. I slid him a pass to Jack's box for the Cage Match.

"You were right in your warning, good sir. I was attacked after the show. This is my thanks to you for the advice."

"Why don't you call me Azzan?" He arched an eyebrow up and gave me a knowing look. What was that about?

Antoine leaned across Azzan with his hand held out for a pass. He was dressed in a fancy fur vest and skin tight leather pants. His usual Redguard afro was tamed down into surprisingly long braids.

"Antoine, you look like you're on a date instead of the Arena." I teased, sliding a pass into his open palm.

"Well…OB-viously, the girl who invited me today isn't you." Antoine pocketed the pass.

"You have a date…in Jack's box…with a girl?" I'm sure I looked stunned.

"Not if she doesn't show up."

* * *

After speaking with them for a few minutes I headed up toward the sheltered area, trying to keep the militant look off my face at being bearded thus. Fathis and his companion stood up as I neared.

"Fathis, Jack says that you sent for me?"

He reached out for my hand, but it still clutched my stack of passes.

"Here, I have passes for the manager's box to watch the Cage Match. These are for Alix, S'Jirra, and Abhuki if she can come. If you see Hannibal, can you give him one as well?" I hesitated deliberately before handing him two more.

"And here is one for you and your guest." I nodded toward the cowled head and gave a stiff smile.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91: Meeting The Chosen**

_**** Please note that the sections italicized are what Maxical is thinking to herself. As Janus can read minds, these places are what he is hearing. **_

********* Maxical**

Fathis's facial expression was unreadable; or rather, if I was reading it correctly then he was upset to see me. That couldn't be, since he had sent for me to be there.

It was impossible not to be consciously aware of the man sitting next to Fathis. Not just the mysterious obscuring of his face with that cowl, nor the obvious wealth the rich material of his clothing bespoke…although my curiosity was instantly peaked by these.

* * *

_None but a Noble could have access to a velvet so thick it must be warmer than fur; and the cut of his cloak and suit beneath…definitely imported, probably from Daggerfall. But why hide his face? He must be of political importance…Oh! Maybe he is one of the Daggerfall Royal families! But which? Drat! I slept through all those classes! The only thing I remember is that dirty song Delphine taught me, …_

_In Daggerfall,_

_they hold a ball_

_And all of society indulges in a variety_

_Of scandal, they can handle - A lot._

_The Captain of the Guard_

_Has to search very hard_

_For a bean that the Queen_

_Has in her pants._

_*.*_

_And the Court Sorceress_

_Will grant you a wish_

_To cause the King_

_to fling_

_About his lance_

_*.*_

_Drat! It speaks of the Queen and King, but not which ones. Oh no! Now that song will be stuck in my head… _

* * *

The cowled man's shoulders were shaking. I turned around to see if something funny had happened in the Arena. The quick movement left me feeling dizzy, or maybe that was caused by the sudden thickness overwhelming the air…a combination of male and testosterone to such a powerful degree that it left me feeling heady.

Even Fathis's manly aroma could not be detected through it, although I was but inches from him. With a shock I realized it was exuding from that cowled man. Who was he, that his manliness could overpower Fathis's?

Something inside me brushed a chord of memory…a familiarity I couldn't connect. Was it the scent? The odor was delicious, creating a feeling of hunger inside till I was afraid a purring would start.

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, there is someone I invited for you to meet today." Fathis indicated his companion.

* * *

_Oh dear, it must be his father then. No wonder Fathis spent his life repopulating Tamriel, with such a strong male as his pattern-card. No telling this one didn't repopulate all Nirn and half the void. _

* * *

The man's shoulders were shaking again. I looked back at the Arena. Again there was nothing funny going on.

* * *

_Is my hair sticking up? Has a bird left its droppings on me? Dear gods, could I be unbuckled? Maybe I should find a looking glass and return after an inspection. _

* * *

Trying to be inconspicuous, I looked down and felt around to make sure my greaves and cuirass were buckled properly; then reached up and felt of my hair and face. The cowled man turned away from me with a choking sound.

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, do you remember our conversation coming back from Anvil?" Fathis caught my attention.

I leaned close to Fathis's ear and whispered low enough that his companion couldn't hear. "Er…you mean about the large protrusion under Irlav Jerol's robe being found not to be an oversized endowment, but a scroll of my ill deeds?"

The cowled man staggered slightly, clutching the seat behind him. His shoulders heaved spasmodically and he began emitting strangled gasping sounds.

"Er…should you check your companion? Is he choking? Should I whack his back?" I asked aloud.

"No…" Fathis paused. "Do you remember what we discussed, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa?"

I gave one quick glance at the cowled man bent over the chair back before leaning back in close to Fathis. "We did discuss that."

"Yes, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. We did, but I am talking about other things we discussed."

"The time I made Raminus Polus release his bladder in his bed? Painted Irlav Jarol's head with boot-blacking? Short-sheeted Hannibal's bed or switched his salt and sugar out? Am I to be in trouble now for it? I'm no longer a student there…"

"No, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. Not any of those things…"

"That pompous boar Ilmiril?"

"Much closer, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa. We were discussing that, then right afterward…"

The cowled man was obviously laughing now. Although I had been whispering into Fathis's ear…somehow I was sure it was directed at me. A flash of humiliation heated my cheeks till I was sure they were bright red.

* * *

_Is this man laughing at me? Did Fathis call me up here to be mocked by this Noble?_

* * *

This time I didn't whisper. "Speak then, Fathis. I do not like to be taunted before your friends. Did you bring me up here to your stag ritual to make a game of me?"

Fathis took my hand and shook his head. "This is not my bachelor send off, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa." He paused again, searching for the right way to phrase it, no doubt.

The man turned around then. His cowled head seemed to be honed in on me to the point that I could feel his aura physically touching me. Then suddenly it hit me.

* * *

_The Immortal…_

* * *

It was just a thought, not spoken aloud…yet the cowled head nodded. A gasp escaped me, and my chest tightened suddenly till it felt I could barely breathe.

* * *

_I didn't speak aloud…did I? _

* * *

My plan to give Fathis the snub for summoning me thus was discarded, instead I found myself intrigued to the point of near giddiness.

The scientists in Hannibal's tomes all sought the finding of an Immortal as if it were the ultimate goal, one they knew in their lifetime they would never attain…yet here he stood before me, his hand stretched out to greet as any mortal would…the rarest of all ancients. It was the equivalent of meeting one of the gods, or a Daedric Prince…No! It was even more exquisite, because there were so many of those, and only one known Immortal…

I must have looked like the village idiot, standing there gaping at the hand he had extended toward me. Embarrassed, I shifted my focus onto my own hand as if willing it to reach out.

* * *

_Should I grip his hand tightly or…GAAAH! Is my hand damp? I can't wipe it on my armor! Should I reach into my greaves and wipe it on the drawers? No, that won't look right…better to reach under my cuirass and dry it on the shirt beneath…_

* * *

The Immortal stretched his hand forward and took mine before I could dry it, raising it to his lips in an old fashioned salute instead of clasping it. I gawked like a loon at my trembling sweaty hand being drawn into the shadows of the darkened cowl.

For a split second I feared what hid beneath the cowl…would there be just a skull under there like the King of Worms? My arm tensed, ready to jerk back if bone was felt. It was with an audible sigh of relief I felt the soft moistness of lips touch my hand.

No one ever kissed hands anymore; the act itself was ancient, archaic. I wasn't sure how long my hand was supposed to remain with the searing heat of his lips pressed against it; was he holding it there longer than necessary? Somehow I thought it should be briefer than this…it was getting hard to think. A tingling was moving down my arm and what felt like lightning shot down my back. My heart pounded and I struggled to breathe till he released my hand.

* * *

_Good gods, my toes are curling and it feels like my hair just drew up tight like a Redguard's afro… _

* * *

I reached both hands up and felt my hair to see if it had. His shoulders began shaking again.

That's when it suddenly hit me; the cut of his cloak and suit beneath…not imported like I originally thought. That style was ancient, outdated long since…as was the thickness of the velvet material. Delphine and I had pored over our textbooks ogling the styles back then, the richness of the cloth in the portraits from those olden times…wishing we lived back in those days so we could have a dress made of it. It was as if the Immortal had stepped out of the past without changing, like one of those old-time portraits had come to life and now stood before me. I wondered if his hairstyle beneath that cowl would be just as outdated.

He spoke for the first time then. "I apologize for the unceremonious invitation. Had I known Fathis was to be married sooner, I would have extended a more formal invitation to the wife of my good friend."

I found myself exhaling slowly, not wanting to disturb the sound of his voice in the air.

* * *

_His accent is intriguing, cultured…is it Colovian? The sound of his voice pleases…deep, intelligent…manners as if…from another place in time … riveting. _

* * *

With a jolt I realized he was waiting for a response…when did he finish speaking? As I was struggling for the most correct way to accept his polite apology I heard a twangy whine with what sounded like a thick brogue contrasting the symphony of his voice that was still echoing in my mind.

Glancing around quickly…and by Fathis's concerned look…I realized that it had come from me.

"Nae, you dinna need to apologize." I had blurted. I gasped, and promptly turned purple.

* * *

_What is wrong with my voice? I sounded like a thirteen year boy whose voice was going through the change! Dear gods, how humiliating! _

* * *

I cleared my throat and spoke quietly, hoping he would think someone else had said the other. "Er…think nothing of it. Hannibal wrote you about my need for alternative healing measures…are you here for me, then?"

* * *

_At least my voice is back, but why did I ask him that? Dear gods…_

* * *

"You are the one he wrote me of? Actually, that is why I came to town. I would like very much to discuss it with you, if you have the time."

"May I?" I indicated the seat next to him and he nodded.


	92. Chapter 92

** Please note that the sections italicized are what Maxical is thinking to herself. As Janus can read minds, these places are what he is hearing.

**Chapter 92: Promises in the Dark - Part I**

Leaning my head closer to the Immortal, I spoke softly. "This cannot get out or my life would be forfeit in the Arena, and the Khajiit over there is the press. I have a blockage of some kind and can't heal through the methods taught at the Arcane. Hannibal wanted me to learn an alternative method for my own protection."

"How high is your magicka?"

"Tremendously high. I can cast destruction…well…did you hear about the Arena being blown up?"

He nodded.

"Well that was an accident. But that spell is rarely able to be cast even by masters due to its high magicka usage. I can cast it many times over and still have reserve magicka. Unfortunately the disorder causes increased damage and an inability to aim, so I have had a few…mishaps. Hannibal may have told you I blew up the Arcane as well."

"That was you?"

Every word he spoke caused a light-headed pleasant feeling as if his breath were magic. His voice seemed to stroke over me and I felt a purring beginning inside me.

"Er…yes. Hannibal said you use a different method to heal, could you teach me?"

"Yes; though not here. Perhaps another time, under more private circumstance?"

"Thank you, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Most mages go on to work in the guilds after graduation, what caused you to choose the Arena? You appear quite petite for this line of work, can you even ply that longsword you carry?"

"Oh, I'm no mage, and I've wielded this longsword since I was twelve. The Legion has qualified me to teach Blade…it's the only thing I do well."

"You're a Blademaster? But the Arcane…"

"The Arcane only graduated me because Fathis paid for my schooling…and they needed to push me out or the campus would not be standing much longer."

"Dear gods, I remember Traven's ranting…Daedra turned loose on campus, the windows of the tower shattered, a horse in his bedroom…that was you?"

"Actually, the conjuring of hostile Daedra is part of the healing disorder…and the inability to aim."

"And the horse in the bedroom?"

"Er…well…that was a scientific experiment to find out if they could ride the transporters. I had no idea it would frighten the beast into evacuating."

He choked, but turned toward me quickly. "You are interested in scientific experimentation?"

My eyes lit with interest as I nodded. "I'm a cat, we are always curious. Unfortunately…most of my experiments turn out like that one. I have been strongly encouraged to leave science to those whose abilities are more matched for the field."

He turned toward me, his cowl watching my facial expressions as he began what sounded like a rehearsed speech; words measured out in lecture form complete with hand gestures. I gaped, stunned.

"Something I find particularly fascinating…Hermaeus Mora once said 'The ultimate purpose of the Daedra Lords…deplorable character of mortals'….danger of blaspheme…"

I barely listened to the words as he spoke, catching only occasional snatches of them. Was he lecturing me because he felt me beneath him? Should I be offended? He said Fathis is his good friend, would he talk down to me then? No…he wouldn't be rude deliberately. Is it possible he doesn't know he is?

The melodic sound of his voice held my interest in spite of the lofty speech, but the last word caught my attention. I responded excitedly, interrupting him.

"Oh, the blasphemies! Hannibal and I used to debate them! Are you doing Mora first?"

The cowled head seemed frozen in place, but after a momentary pause he started over from the beginning again as if his rehearsed speech had to be spoken in its entirety. I bit my lip and listened quietly.

"Hermaeus Mora is said to be made of tossed out ideas…his realm…the draw of…" He raised his hand up, pointing a finger to the sky as if at a podium.

I turned in my seat to face away from him and barely whispered, "power;" knowing it would have to be his next word. His speech ground to a halt again, his hand lowering slowly.

* * *

_Oh no, I've interrupted his lecture again. He must have practiced it a lot, and those hand gestures too. I wish we could just discuss them instead of this rehearsed monologue. Still…it's exciting to hear it in that Colovian accent. I wonder how he pronounces [censored]? All drawn out and elegant sounding, like … [ce..n..sor..ed] … 'I find you a repulsive [ce..n..sor..ed]'... Wait! Maybe he'd say it more like … [cen..so..RED]. 'Remove your hand from my cloak, you thieving [cen..so..RED]'! Oh! Or what about [censored], I'll bet with his accent even that sounds elegant! 'Oh [ce..n..sor..ed], I seem to have misplaced my..' … oh dear, is he choking?_

* * *

"Er…do you need me to whack you?" He seemed to be gasping for air.

* * *

_Is he overheated? His clothes look very heavy… _

* * *

I watched fascinated in case he leaped up and began stripping them off. His hand was poised in front of the cowl to quell the choking; the sunlight glinted off his ring, catching my eye to the hand.

* * *

_Strong hands…but soft; not hands that do labor, that's sure. He must have servants. _

* * *

Then my eye fell to the ring itself, a wide gold band with a raised platform and crest imprinted on it.

* * *

_A signet ring? He is a Count? No wonder his identity must be kept secret! That's an Imperial ring, his appointment must be in Cyrodiil! Not Terentius, I've met him. Oh! Umbranox! That would explain why he disappeared for thirty years! _

* * *

The Immortal lowered his hand, tucking it under the folds of his cloak. "You said power?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your speech, I apologize."

He signaled me to continue.

"Well, I've always been fascinated by the transporters at the Arcane. Hannibal said they were once tossed out ideas, scrapped as impossible. Can you imagine what science and technology one could find in Mora's realm…the power and wealth one could have?"

The Immortal cleared his throat before speaking, once again reverting to the rehearsed lecture complete with hand gestures.

"Hermaeus Mora is seen holding the paper to the light. One assumes this speaks of revelation rather than obsfucation, yet those who enter never leave…"

* * *

_Did he just say [censored] in the middle of his speech? I'm sure I heard it. Is it a trick to see if I'm paying attention? Uh oh, he is choking again. He should remove that heavy cloak before he suffocates, maybe the suit as well. I wonder what Jack would do if he stripped to his drawers suddenly? _

* * *

When the Immortal finally stopped choking he turned toward me, his cowl watching my face.

"I'd like to hear what you think about that." He prompted me.

* * *

_Uh oh, is this a test? Does he want to know what I think about Mora or what I think about him saying [censored] in the middle of his lecture? If I don't mention that he'll think I didn't listen…_

* * *

"Tell me what you believe that blaspheme means."

"Oh…er…Well…I envision Hermaeus Mora's realm as my room at home, always a mess. My mother goes in there seeking a letter I carried from school that she must answer. While in there she finds many items that she didn't know about. She spends days in there cleaning the room to see what else she can find. Do you blame me for owning the mess, or she who lost her focus?"

The Immortal's voice perked with interest. "I see where you're going with this; what kind of things?"

"The list is endless, I was grounded for weeks."

His cowl spun toward me and stared before responding in a voice that sounded slightly suspicious.

"Why wouldn't she just make you clean it yourself?"

I lowered my voice conspiratorially "Because the greed for forbidden knowledge is in all of us, even my mother. She had to know what else she would find…and for a while the fear was very real that she would never leave my room."

"So you see Mora as naught but a doorman lighting a candle that we may see? What of his power?" He countered, his cowl watching me closely.

"He possesses the power already, it gains strength through the weakness of the mortals who seek it for themselves in his realm."

"Your example isn't workable, or you'd have power over your mother."

"Who cleaned whose room for them?"

"But she grounded you."

"In a clean room."

He gasped. "That is Machiavellian; devious! Was there even a letter to begin with?"

"There was always a letter."

"That's right, I remember Traven's ranting…but…"

"We had just finished studying Mora's realm, it was an experiment in theory."

"But why? Didn't you know she would ground you?"

"Yes, but my parents were extremely overprotective of me anyway. Where would I have gone otherwise? The why is obvious, she was insisting I clean it."

The Immortal's voice quavered "Then you deliberately planted items to catch her interest?"

"Only a few things I found…'tossed out'…placed so they couldn't be missed, but appearing as if the intent was that they be hidden."

"Tossed out ideas…that is terrible! Corrupt! I hope they beat you well for that."

"No, my father didn't believe in squelching a child's creativity by punishing them for misdeeds. My mother had to catch me before I reached my father, or no beating took place…and I am quite fast."

"You've never been whipped?"

I shook my head no.

"Dear gods, I may have escaped far better than I knew in not reproducing."

"You have no idea."

"I was an only child too. My room was always neat, though; and I never remember misbehaving." The edge of superiority was gone from his voice.

"You should have, it keeps parents on their toes." I glanced into the cowl with a look of pure mischief.

"Dear gods, your parents probably should be canonized."

"They can't be, they still live. Er…why do you give prepared speeches in place of conversation?"

"No one usually voices opinions on the blasphemies when I bring them up."

"I remember the first time I realized that something I found so fascinating was boring to everyone else. Their eyes would glaze over and they made a face like this…" I stuck my ears straight out to the sides and lowered my eyelids halfway. "Did you get that too?"

The Immortal chuckled, but his voice was serious when he answered. "Not that I noticed. I've only recently realized the subject palled on others."

"They may not have dared to offend you. With me they roll their eyes and make a face like Ocato's. Except Hannibal, he enjoys it as I do."

"I thought them abstract, a subject for discussion. You applied, proved them. Your understanding of them exceeds mine, my speech must have seemed…"

"Och, a lot of people underestimate cats. Our curiosity takes us places few would go. Can we do another one?"

"You choose this time." He turned sideways in his seat to face me.

"Azura, the Rim of All Holes; the Tonguemaster."

"Better choose another, I see that conversation going downhill fast."

"You choose then." I pulled my legs up into a cross under me so I was facing him too. The Immortal wouldn't be lecturing me anymore, now to see what he was really like.

He began speaking then; thoughts and ideas cascading as if a dam burst, and not just about the blasphemies. He was interested in everything, had a vast array of knowledge about any subject brought up. I was drawn in with full interest, and the god-like status he held in my mind submerged under the debates that followed each new subject.

* * *

_Fathis chose the wrong term to describe him. There is nothing benign about this man. He is intriguing, touches on every sense within me; each facet a pleasing discovery. I have no doubt he could find some interesting aspect to discuss about crop rotation, or even rats. He is mesmerizing. I could talk to him forever and never pall of it._

* * *

I suddenly realized why talking to him felt like being with someone I'd known all my life; without the deep voice and accent, my eyes closed…it could be Hannibal and I discussing these things. They had known each other over fifty years; the Immortal was just eighteen years when they met according to Hannibal's research notes. Nothing in them detailed a personal friendship, but I wondered if…like he did with me, Hannibal had inspired and mentored the Immortal in his youth; leading his interest to scientific research.


	93. Chapter 93

** Please note that the sections italicized are what Maxical is thinking to herself. As Janus (and the large bird) can both read minds, these places are what they are hearing.

** There is a cameo appearance of 's character Damien "Foxy" Reynard in this chapter - Thanks Foxy! (The man in the black velvet full face mask and suit)

** NOTE: The huge bird is Jakben, Earl of Imbel in his vampire bird form *

**Chapter 93: Promises in the Dark - Part II**

"It is so rare to find someone who truly understands the implications of chaos…" The Immortal spoke almost to himself.

I choked on his wording. "Well, I actually have a first hand knowledge of that. Rarer yet that one who seeks to extinguish chaos finds himself sitting beside the one that causes most of it."

"You have a point, I may be in danger of the sky tearing open and the void spilling in on me."

"Add to that the jinx associated with albinos and you may well begin thanking your luck that you are immortal."

As the irony sank in the Immortal tipped back his head and began laughing.

* * *

_What a beautiful sound, I could listen to him laugh forever and never tire of it. _

* * *

The Immortal paused with an intake of breath, his cowl honed in on me for an extended minute before blurting out, "Rotating your corn with a bean crop every few years will triple your yield. The bean roots aerate the soil, keeping it from becoming hard."

* * *

_Maybe that is what happened to Fathis. Bean roots were aerating his soil, keeping him from getting hard._

* * *

"SKROWK-AWK-AWK" A loud sound came from the roof above us.

The Immortal was choking again. I didn't ask, just stood up and pounded his back while scanning the roof for the source of the noise. The Immortal seemed healthy enough, why did he choke so often?

**A little later …**

"A child breaking into the jail cells and releasing prisoners?"

"Not just any child, me." I unsheathed the claw on my index finger and held it up. "I picked the lock."

"Dear gods, that thing looks lethal! You have those hiding beneath all your fingers?"

"They are lethal, and I have them under my toes as well." I unsheathed the rest of the claws on one hand and held them out for his inspection. "If you come to the Cage Match tomorrow you will see how deadly they are. I gave Fathis a pass for you."

"I'm no fan of blood-shedding…those claws, can you feel them scratching when they are…sheathed?"

Choking back a laugh at the inconsistency of a vampire not liking blood, I sheathed my claws back and placed my hand in his. "Feel, see? You can't tell they are there."

"They can't be felt, that is amazing! A secret weapon, you can never be totally disarmed!" The Immortal clasped and unclasped my hand in his absentmindedly, rubbing his hand gently back and forth across the tips of my fingers. The heat he exuded intensified suddenly, tripling till it felt I was sitting beside a roaring fire.

* * *

_Dear gods, he is putting out heat like a coal flue! I never thought to check a vampire's body temperature before. Maybe next time I run across one in a dungeon I should ask him to stop biting me so I can feel if he exudes warmth._

* * *

"SKROWK-AWK-AWK" That loud sound came from the roof above us again. I glanced around, but could see nothing.

The Immortal was laughing at something, still toying with my hand. His rubbing on it made me feel like a common housecat being petted; even more so because the tremendous amount of heat emanating from him was causing my purring to increase till I was sure Jack would turn around from his vantage seat to see what the noise was all about…or throw me out of his box. Cats are drawn to heat, add the stroking and I feared any second I may start rolling on the floor from it.

"Dear gods, your fur is like velvet, I never realized it would be so soft. Odd, I've never noticed Khajiit hands before. I would have expected something more like…"

"Paws? Don't be embarrassed, I'm sure it's what everyone imagines." I plucked my hand back from him with a jerk, my cheeks reddening in anger.

"I apologize if you feel I examined your hand longer than necessary. It was not intentional."

With a smooth flip of my hand I unsheathed my middle finger and held it up to him, then used it to point at a scantily clad Khajiit with an unnaturally colored yellow hair that was curling herself around men as they passed her on the mezzanine below. "You want to rub cat fur? For a few Septims, she'll let you."

"AAWK SKROWK-AWK-AWK! AAWK SKROWK-AWK-AWK"

"What is that sound? Maxical, it was nothing like that! I…Wait! You are the one that gave me your hand to examine! By the way, what was that trick with your hand you did just now? That was intriguing!"

"Examinations don't entail rubbing. And that is known as the Khajiit Proctologist, but it can be known as the Khajiit Castrator if someone gets fresh."

"SKROWK-AWK-AWK"

"I did not get fresh! You gave me your hand! …And what is that obnoxious racket?"

"Then explain all this heat you are putting out, and explain that." Using the extended claw I pointed to his lap where his suit was pouched into a tent shape.

"I'm baking in this heavy cloth and sunlight! And that is the material bunching, look!" He stood up and the thick folds of velvet material tumbled in slow motion downward.

* * *

_Dear gods, the velvet of his inner clothing is the thickest I've ever seen. If I had a dress made of that I would roll on the floor just to feel it against my skin._

* * *

Humiliatingly, when they came to a stop they lay perfectly flat. "Oh." My face felt on fire from embarrassment.

"AAWK SKROWK-AWK-AWK"

Fathis had stood at the same time, an unfathomable expression on his face. The Immortal turned his head towards him and spoke curtly.

"Fetch me a bottle of wine from the mezzanine."

"Don't you order Fathis around! You may be used to servants, but Fathis is not one of them! That is what Jack has runners for!" I stood now, facing the Immortal like we were combatants on the Arena floor instead of Jack's box.

"I apologize, it was just…nerves. Let us sit back down before we draw attention. Did you not say the press is here?"

I hesitated, looking to Fathis for a signal. His face was an unreadable mask. It looks like that when he is thinking rapidly, what was he thinking so hard about? Fathis was a diplomat, and this was a Noble. Was I stirring up trouble for Fathis at his job? I sank back into my seat feeling like I was at fault for the misunderstanding…although that didn't ease my anger at the Immortal.

"I apologize." I barely whispered, turning my head away from him and crossing my arms so he'd get the message I was still mad.

"Come, am I forgiven then? There is an experiment I wished to discuss with you, I'd like your opinion on it. It involves rat libido…"

"SQWAUK-AUK-AUK!"

It was a perfect topic for him to bring up at that time. The experiment he wanted to discuss was a pedestrian effort by some so-called scientists that had sent Hannibal into a rage when he first read it years ago. I could remember most of Hannibal's arguments against it…and was glad for a chance to ease some of my anger and embarrassment by debating it with the Immortal. Using Hannibal's words to argue against whatever viewpoint he was taking would make me sound intelligent again, after that fiasco a minute ago.

**A little later …**

"And his libido returned completely when rat 'B' was added to the cage." The Immortal snapped his fingers.

"An experiment to learn that male rats are promiscuous? All they needed do to learn that was visit the Waterfront at night!" I scoffed at his cowl.

"SQWAUK-AUK-AUK!"

I glanced around for the source of the sound before continuing. "That is just an observation, what do they gain from knowing that?" I did a fair imitation of Hannibal's mocking of the experiment.

"Then what could they have done to improve it?" He argued back.

"Bring rat 'A' back again, learn how to trick his libido into returning with her." I had reached the end of what I remembered of Hannibal's tirade on the subject and hoped he wouldn't question further.

"How would they do that?"

"Huh? Oh…er…uh…dye her fur a different color…maybe put make-up on her…a little dab of perfume…" A raucous screeching interrupted me.

"AAAAWK! SKROWK-AWK-AWK! SKROWK-AWK-AWK"

Both the Immortal's and my head jerked toward the sound. "Dear gods!" We both said in unison.

The largest bird I'd ever seen was staggering in circles and flapping its wings on the low eave behind us, making an odd shrieking that sounded almost like laughter.

"It must have gotten into some alcohol!" I gasped.

"I know this bird. SHOO!" The Immortal flagged his hands at the bird, which was now rolling on its back making strange choking sounds. "Just ignore it and go on with what you were saying…"

"You know a bird?"

*.*

"It is an unmannered pet of a friend of mine."

"Dear gods, a pet? Is it ill?"

"SHOO! SHOO I say! It is not ill, just rude and nosy."

"Noisy you mean? Can I rub its belly?" I reached my hand out and tickled the soft white feathers on the rounded belly."

"Absolutely not! It…er…bites!"

I drew my hand back quickly. "Did your friend bring it here? Where are they?"

"Yes they did, and they had better remove it." He seemed to be talking more to the bird than me, his tone sounded threatening.

A hot anger swept over me at that. "Don't use that tone with the poor bird! I'll wait with him if you wish to go find his master."

Anger makes me think better, and the rest of Hannibal's argument against that experiment suddenly popped into my head. I must have looked a fool suggesting perfume and makeup, and didn't want to leave him with that impression of me.

"And by the way, I was joking before. Those quasi-scientists should have rubbed the scent of rat 'B' onto rat 'A'; manipulated the male's libido to breeding the rat of the scientist's choosing."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because it opens the door to breeding out genetic defects, or creating a super-race of rats." I argued Hannibal's point in a mocking tone.

"Super-rats? To do what, pull wagons?"

"BWAAHAA! No, rats that have a higher percentage of meat so more people can eat off each; solving the hunger problems for the needy! Now that is what is considered an experiment."

"Dear gods, that is brilliant!" The Immortal's voice sounded awed.

*.*

Turning my back on the Immortal, I reached up again and began stroking and tickling the bird. "And I don't think this bird bites, look! I think it likes me touching it." I emphasized 'me' and then turned my attention to the bird, crooning and petting it.

"Stop that! You'll arouse him! Jak, get out of here!" The Immortal grabbed the bird up in both arms and heaved it.

"Corvus Umbranox, unhand that bird! How dare you hurt him! Come here sweet Jak, I'll protect you from the mean vampire…"

"Corvus Umbranox? A vampire? And I've seen you both with my own eyes abusing that poor creature! Ape Woman, you can be assured this will appear in the Courier! Even Hassiri won't be able to save your reputation this time."

"Urjabhi! Oh dear gods."

"Count Umbranox, can you tell us where you've been for thirty years? When did you become a vampire?" Urjabhi waved his pad in the air and began questioning the Immortal.

"NO COMMENT! Fathis, get rid of this cretin! Get us out of here!"

"I told you once already; you don't order Fathis around like he's your lackey, you…bird hater! I rounded on the Immortal, pushing myself between him and Fathis. In the instant it took me to face the Immortal my fur had spiked to massive proportions. My tail was swishing rapidly and uncontrollably, striking both Urjabhi and Fathis several times in their arms and faces.

The sound of laughter was echoing down from the musician's platform above us, drawing all our eyes to the sight of a man dressed fully in black velvet, even to the full face mask he wore. A silver longsword was worn at his side in a way I've only seen once before…Alix. The man had to be a Blademaster, who was he?


	94. Chapter 94

** There is a special cameo mention of Mrs. Treydog in this chapter. Thanks Treydog, Mrs. Treydog!

**Chapter 94: Termagant, Fury, Harridan, Virago**

The Immortal's identity remained a closely guarded secret for upwards of fifty years according to Hannibal's notes. He endured severe isolation to keep it…and within a few hours of speaking to me he is embroiled in public scandal and outed to the press.

He could not have said it better, the sky would be rend and the void would swallow him. I suddenly wondered if maybe I really am a jinx.

Like dominoes tumbling in a chain things went from bad to worse. Maybe I had over-reacted to his rubbing my fur, but no one could blame me for my anger at his treatment of that poor sick bird. I'd never seen a bird rolling on its back like that, pressing his wings against his stomach…and that odd cackling squawk; the bird was obviously in terrible pain, anyone could see that.

The worst part…Fathis holds a very high and trusted position both at Castle Bravil and his appointment as Diplomatic Liaison through Ocato; both positions secured through Hannibal's highest recommendations. Even Uriel Septim calls Fathis any time there is a visiting dignitary or situation that needs delicate handling; not trusting Ocato after his haughty attitude offended one too many times.

Fathis's dealings with the Immortal are in an official capacity, and I have just caused them both to be thrown into a bad light publicly. I may have cost Fathis both his positions, and it could cost the Immortal an eternity imprisoned in the Imperial dungeons…my fault.

With probably more force than necessary I jerked Urjabhi's arm down that was flagging his pad. He glared at me, but behind the anger was a cagy look. He was going to pull something.

A quick glance at Fathis showed he was already handling the situation in spite of my saying he need not take orders from the Immortal…thank goodness. Within seconds Urjabhi was escorted to his seat with a warning not to harass invited guests in Jack's private box. I watched Urjabhi's ears swiveling, he was still trying to eavesdrop.

Lowering my voice drastically, I barely whispered to the Immortal. "He is trying to listen still. I'm so sorry…I never meant to…if you had not manhandled that bird…"

*.*

"I am not a bird-hater, and I did not manhandle the bird." He hissed back. "Why did you insist on touching him after me telling you he would bite?"

"He does not bite. His eyes danced merrily when I fondled him, he even rubbed his head on my chest and cooed lovingly."

"No doubt of that, and I applaud your choice of terms. I warned you not to continue rubbing him that way."

"OH!" I glanced around quickly and forced myself to a quieter tone. "I didn't mean anything like that and you know it! Maybe if you didn't fling him around he would like you a little better."

"I don't desire any closer relationship with him than I already have. He had no business here snooping and eavesdropping, that is as low a sabotage as I can think of."

"A bird eavesdropping and snooping, plotting to sabotage you? I say Anvil won't miss Lovidicus much now that you have reappeared to play the part of a madman in his stead, Lord Umbranox. …And sabotage what?"

"This visit today was supposed to be in the nature of a wedding gift for you, something you told Fathis you desired greatly. I broke my sacred privacy that you might have your heart's wish."

He pronounced 'privacy' as one would say 'privet'. Had we not been in the middle of a heated argument I could have dwelled on how elegant it sounded spoken in that accent.

His last sentence shamed me for bringing this trouble on him after such a kind act on his part. I felt tears of remorse beginning to burn my eyes and looked up at his cowl to apologize, but they quickly became searing hot in anger at his next sentence.

"For my part I wish Fathis the best in his choice. I certainly hope the bride I came here to select for myself has a more even temperament and the only shrews in our castle will be burrowing in the garden."

"SHREW!" I struggled to lower my voice again. "I see diplomacy is not your strong suit! Do you find entertainment in the kicking of dogs too? And you did select an even tempered bride; one who has spent thirty years alone waiting for your return. A sadder sight is hard to find. What do you plan to do? You can't be married to them both at once, you know…"

"Ironic you of all people should point that out."

"OH! How DARE you! You could not possibly know anything of my circumstance!"

"A little bird told me…" The Immortal began, but stopped as he became aware Fathis had overheard his previous words.

*.*

In my peripheral vision I had caught the motion as Fathis's head jerked toward me and then seemed to freeze on me. How dare the Immortal break it to him in such a harsh way.

"Fathis…" I turned slowly toward him, dreading seeing the shock and deep inner pain reflecting there.

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa?" Fathis's eyes searched mine. He began speaking rapidly in Khajiit, his voice lowered. He never mentioned what he had overheard, Fathis is too much the diplomat to make a scene by discussing it publicly.

Instead he asked if I had seen the portrait of my Golden Armor done by Mrs. Treydog that was hanging in the clubhouse mezzanine, asked if he could take me to see it.

It wasn't the words he was saying, they were naught but a ruse; a blind that others including his companion would not be privy to his real intent…eyes that seemed to have bored into my soul and read all he needed to know within, verifying what he had overheard.

* * *

_Dear gods, he knows…this is it then_

* * *

An overwhelming urge to cry choked and strangled in my throat. I averted my face before answering or the tears would have overcome me. In what I hoped resembled a light voice I answered him in Khajiit.

"Ta, it's naught Fathis, but it is as you wish." My voice cracked on the words. Inside me it felt like a volcano was trying to erupt.

"What else is there than I be here for you?" Fathis finished speaking to me. He looked like a man caught between a rock and a hard place; bursting to speak what was roiling in him but couldn't.

Inside me it felt like something was sinking. I had a sickening sensation that when it reached bottom I was going to know with certainty that I had made a terrible mistake. Fear like I hadn't known since I was a child hit me as for the first time I realized the full implications of what I had done…my life from here on out would be without Fathis in it.

A silent scream was forming inside me, the pressure so great to let it out and fill the Arena with the agonizing pain of it…what had I done? To Fathis…to myself? Fathis, who'd always been there to step in and erase any traces of my ill deeds. I couldn't turn to him to fix this, not when it was him I'd done the wrong to.

* * *

_Dear gods what have I done? Oh dear gods, what have I done? _

* * *

The Immortal's head was riveted in my direction. He seemed to be staring hard at me, but I couldn't tell due to the cowl. Suddenly he spoke, blurting it in a voice that resounded with apology I took to be aimed at me.

"I would also like to see that portrait on our way out."

*.*

The Immortal's aura suddenly became suffocating, thickening the air and making breathing difficult. I had a minute glimpse of Urjabhi kneeling next to Azzan, pointing up toward the Immortal. In an instant the atmosphere changed, words hung in the air as if time had frozen; every motion felt deliberate, purposeful...painted with a surreal brush.

As if in slow motion I saw Azzan rise, knocking his seat over; the sound of its crash coming seconds after the hiss of his silver longsword leaving its sheath. The pounding of his footfall seemed delayed from the action, yet somehow still gave the impression of a draft horse charging.

Azzan's mouth gaped and twisted to one side as if his jaw was not connected. Velus was now by his side, a gleaming silver sword in his hand that looked like it hadn't tasted its first blood yet; his mouth opened wide in silent mimicry of Azzan's as he joined him in the charge.

The others in Jack's box turned as if a unit, their raised fists shaking the air; all of their mouths open in the same grotesque shape…and that's when I heard it, a chorus of angry voices, their shouts reverberating off the wall of Jack's office behind me in a cadenced rhythm, "URIEL'S LAW! URIEL'S LAW!"

The sound of my own scream echoed back to me from above as the large bird Jak swooped overhead emitting a terrible shrieking cry that split through the sound of the chanters, chilling my bones…a sound from another realm where gods were watching each act unfold; tumblers of time clicking into place and locking as if destinies were being changed in the void while here a mob scene was unfolding.


	95. Chapter 95

_** There is a cameo appearance of Foxy's character, Damien "Foxy" Reynard in this chapter. Foxy has graciously agreed to allow Damien to participate, and has either written or approved all scenes for Damien._

**Chapter 95: The Beginnings Of War **

Directly below us on the mezzanine the shout was being picked up. People were leaping up, grabbing the railings; either to see or trying to pull themselves up into Jack's private box. Like wildfire spreading the crowds around the Arena began climbing on their seats straining to see up into Jack's box, screaming and flagging their arms forward in the Arena signal to 'Finish Him'.

The combatants on the Arena floor had ground their fight to a halt and instead stood side by side, their wounds forgotten in trying to see what the crowd was pointing at.

Jack seemed frozen in his vantage chair, his face an expressionless mask as he watched his balcony erupt into a seething mob; stomping their feet in cadenced rhythm, fists shaking in the air and shouting the chant, "URIEL'S LAW! URIEL'S LAW!"

The sound was oddly out of synch with the gaping mouths; reverberating off the wall behind us in an eerie echo of angry voices and contrasted by a terrible screaming cry, one that sickeningly imaged a parent seeing its child murdered emitting from the large bird that was making ever-lowering circles and swoops over our heads. Jak, the bird I had accused the Immortal of harming.

* * *

A raging bull would have been less terrifying than Azzan in his relentless charge, his face twisted in an expression of sheer hatred…what so many vampires saw as their last image before his silver longsword cut them down.

The sudden realization struck me…I did this. I caused what was happening to this man, someone I had befriended that reminded me so much of Hannibal. Even the bird I had been defending was screaming to stop this. Dear gods what had I done?

I heard my scream before I knew it was me, "NOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP, FATHIS!" Through the blur of my tears I saw Fathis had already raised his shield that clearly proclaimed him a Court Official and was stepping in front of the Immortal, blocking Azzan's attack. Without looking behind him he walked backwards, pushing the Immortal back to the corner wall so he couldn't be flanked if someone burst through Jack's office.

I scrambled into the flank position and raised my shield, my sword drawn but pointed down.

"DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY! STEP BACK! THIS MAN HAS DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY!" Fathis shouted.

Azzan's rage at Fathis's words contorted his face. "Step aside, Aren. Uriel's Law!"

"You see my shield, Azzan. Diplomatic Immunity. Step back." Fathis's voice was calm and somehow soothing in contrast with the shouts and tensions seething around him.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Azzan faltered, his face reflecting the struggle to regain control. "That's bull [censored] Aren! How can you protect him knowing what he is?" His voice was ragged with frustration, his weapon stayed pointed.

"Not this one Azzan, and not here. Lower your weapon, lad. You know what this shield stands for, don't get yourself in trouble now. Come on, lad. You know you aren't going to attack me, and I'm duty bound to protect his man."

Authority mixed with respect, Fathis gave it…and shockingly to me, Azzan returned it, stepping off and pointing his sword to the floor. Velus followed his lead, looking nervous. He shot Fathis an apologetic look before speaking.

"Er…sorry Fathis. Didn't mean anything against you. Don't like his type around, that's all. Thought I'd get to use that Peacemaker you gave me."

Fathis gave him a brief nod. "You two best return to your seats now. Jack will ban us all for drawing weapons in his box."

Velus sheathed his sword immediately, but stood shifting his weight uncomfortably; obviously waiting for Azzan's decision.

It was an uneasy stalemate. Azzan kept his weapon drawn, but pointed to the ground. He remained standing there, glaring.

* * *

As silent as a snake the Blademaster in the black velvet mask dropped from the musician's deck onto the railing, agile as any cat. In seconds he had leaped across the tops of the seats toward us. Surprisingly, Jack saw him entering his private box and made no move to stop him…in fact, looked pleased he had arrived. Who was that man?

Fathis's hand poised, ready to cast; watching both the newcomer and Azzan at the same time. "HALT!"

The man in black velvet gave some kind of signal that Fathis recognized before he approached. He moved to Fathis's other side and leaned in close to speak. His voice was silky and quiet, meant only for Fathis's ears but I heard.

"Hannibal is on his way, the immunity may be in question."

"Until it is removed, I am duty bound to protect this man." Fathis barely whispered.

"This is all my fault, Fathis…please don't let it happen by my doing, please!" I turned to the Immortal and looked into his cowl so he could see the truth in my eyes. "I never meant this to happen, I am so very sorry to have brought this trouble on your head."

Jack had signaled Wes and the announcement was made to begin clearing the Arena. Hassiri made a sign to his brothers and they left, followed by everyone but Azzan. Velus reluctantly followed the others, grasping Azzan's shoulder as he passed him.

* * *

"You got this under control Fathis?" Jack…his usual calm voice as if nothing had just happened.

Fathis nodded his head towards Azzan.

"Come on, Hero. Time for us to leave. Traven's on the way to handle this." Jack slapped Azzan on the back.

Reluctantly Azzan left with Jack, not sheathing his sword even then. Hassiri stayed behind, as did the man in the velvet mask.

Most of the crowds on the mezzanine were beginning to filter toward the exits, I noticed some were instead moving to the railing and either staring up into Jack's box or watching the bird circling. Jak the bird was swooping down along the mezzanine, his squawking now sounding like a battle cry…or a call to arms.

Just then my eyes caught sight of another man in a cloak and cowl standing on the opposite mezzanine, and from the position of his head it seemed he was staring directly at me. Something seemed…familiar about him.

* * *

_Is that another vampire? Oh dear gods…it's Vicente!_

* * *

The Immortal's head swiveled with a jerk in the direction I was looking, both cowls seemed to lock onto each other. I glanced at the Immortal, his aura was suddenly giving off tension…alertness.

Then suddenly, and with a feeling of shock I realized the man standing next to Vicente was Gils. Why had my vision not been drawn to him? Why was there no moon sugar on my tongue?

My eyes darted to Fathis quickly, but he hadn't noticed Gils. Fathis's eyes were alert on the stranger in black velvet and the door to Jack's office. Without looking at me he spoke in Khajiit. "Ma'Thjizzrini Qa, you need to return to the Bloodworks. We'll talk later."

As I turned to leave I scanned the other mezzanine, Vicente was gone. The Arena Bloodworks gates were both locked now, I would have to walk outside…alone. My sword was not silver, I would have no defense against Vicente...but I couldn't ask Fathis to abandon his guest and escort me.

An intoxicating scent seemed to be filling the air suddenly. I breathed it in and felt it moving within me…it made my head feel like it was swimming.

* * *

"No. We must escort her. The vampire Vicente is out there, she won't be safe walking alone." The Immortal spoke for the first time since the incident began. His voice rumbled deeply like low thunder.

Surprised by the sound, I spun around and gasped aloud. The Immortal had grown larger than life, his proportions changing before my eyes till he stood as a giant…towering over even the stranger in the black velvet mask, who had dwarfed both Hassiri and Jack.

Fathis appeared unconcerned over the change unless one knew him well. His expression remained the same, but a muscle in his lower jaw rippled with tension as it did when he prepared for battle…what battle? What was going on?

"The mezzanine!" Hassiri's growl was blood chilling and his fur was spiked fully out as he kicked his shoes off.

I had never seen Hassiri frightened before. Instantly my own fur spiked in response to that fear in him…and then from what I saw on the mezzanine. A sea of giants…like the Immortal…moving like a silent slithering army of snakes towards Jack's box.

Fathis was facing the Immortal now, looking deceptively casual…but I know his every stance, he had his spells loaded and was ready to cast. What was going on?

* * *

*.*

* * *

Jack's office door slammed suddenly followed by the sound of the bolt sliding across. The stranger in the black velvet mask stepped into the open area, his hand on his sword hilt. Hassiri was crouching to pounce, I half expected to see a puddle forming below him.

Fathis and the Immortal hadn't moved position at all, seeming like statues frozen in a perpetual face-off. The tension in the air was strangling, I couldn't inhale or exhale and my knees suddenly felt made of jelly…I found my own self struggling not to leave a puddle.

With relief I heard Hannibal's voice before he even appeared on the balcony…he would make sense of what was going on. He didn't. Instead his words seemed to charge the atmosphere to explosion.

"Stop! We need him…Malan's army has activated, they're storming the Arena following some giant bird. Stop! Fathis, we need the Immortal. Go to Damien quickly, he'll make sure you're clear of hypnosis."

"Do Ma'Thjizzrini Qa first. She needs to be escorted to safety, and Vicente is below." Fathis spoke as if I wasn't there.

The Immortal spun, his cowl gawking at Fathis. "You tricked me…set me up!" His voice reflected shock…and rage.

Fathis's expression was of a man who knew he may be facing the gallows. His life was in danger…and he knew it. What could have happened? The cowled head was honed in on Fathis as if he were prey. I surged forward till I was standing between them, facing the Immortal.

"Are you angry at Fathis? I'll not step out if you intend harm to him." I glanced at Fathis…was I misreading everything?

* * *

For a brief second I saw the tender look flicker across Fathis's face…the one that had always melted my heart no matter the circumstance…still could. It suddenly struck me that I may never see it again after today...no, it was more than that. With a sickening dread I suddenly realized I may never see him again…period.

As if a part of me tore loose and looked down from the sky I suddenly saw everyone's stances, their positioning…the stranger in the black velvet mask, Hassiri, Azzan stepping back out of Jack's office…all looking like cats ready to spring into action; every movement deliberate…establishing strategic positions surrounding…nae, trapping the Immortal against the high wall that Fathis had pushed him against when he was protecting him from Azzan…or was he? I suddenly realized Fathis hadn't backed him there for his protection, but for his defeat, to trap him…he really had tricked him!

The musician's platform the stranger had dropped from was now lined with men in black leather stealth suits…spell casters like I'd never seen at the Arcane; taking up positions for attack. Dear gods, this was a battlefront…and Fathis was the lead man in front!

Fear like I'd never known welled up inside me…afraid to leave his side if that was the case. If anything ever happened to him…I don't know that I'd be able to stand it, he'd always been part of me. I wanted to grasp every minute movement, every sound…replay it over and over in my mind till something would stand out…tell me what was happening, what I should do. I wanted to take Fathis's hand in both mine and rub it on my cheek…for the last time, but couldn't.

"Fathis…"

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa...you'll have my heart forever. This gentleman must remove the spells from you…Azzan is going to escort you to the Bloodworks. All will be fine, you'll see. Go now."

.


	96. Chapter 96

** F_oxy has graciously agreed to employ his character Damien "Foxy" Reynard in this chapter. Foxy writes or approves all the parts for Damien Reynard and his agent Sneakers._

**Chapter 96: The Fox Lays A Trap**

Hannibal rounded on Fathis. "I know everything the Immortal has done; he's used no deadly force! This is tantamount to an attack on him…a Noble, Fathis! The Mages Guild will not even consider removing his immunity for that spell he put on you. You must stop this action now!"

"Spell?" I spun toward the Immortal. "You assaulted Fathis? Why? Lord Umbranox, Fathis trusted you…has spoken only highly of you!" I know the shock was evident in my voice.

"Umbranox! What?" Hannibal was staring at me like an owl.

"It's okay…I know…I figured it out." I shrugged apologetically at Hannibal.

"An attack on the representative from the Mages Guild is a breach…" Fathis began without taking his eyes from the Immortal. Hannibal cut him off.

"You were negligent in your duties or he would not have been able to do it. Your position is the one in danger, for this." Hannibal spread his arms to encompass the battlegrounds. "You are forcing a fight on him!"

I gasped audibly; Hannibal turning on Fathis over the Immortal?

* * *

"Aye, I was negligent that he got the spell on me, but I've forced no fight on him. Protocol only forbids any overtly aggressive acts to initiate battle. I have shown him no aggression. If he is insulted by this then by the gods, let him act." Fathis's eyes held a challenge as he looked directly into the cowl, it was clear to me he was hoping the Immortal would act…egging him.

"I'm flattered you thought it would take an army to capture me." The deep rumble of the Immortal's voice could not camouflage the mocking tone of his words.

"How DAST you mock Fathis!" I rounded on the Immortal. "He doesn't need an army! If he called their presence here, it would be as witnesses to verify you acted against him so it could not be disputed. He protected you from assault, do you forget that?" I turned back to Hannibal, still angry and shocked that he had turned on Fathis. "Fathis defended the Immortal using himself as a shield against the attackers, I witnessed it myself, Hannibal."

"Tell him the truth about what the Immortal came for, Tra-ven!" Azzan shouted from the doorway, drawling out Hannibal's name and pointing his still-unsheathed sword at the Immortal.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Stay out of this, Azzan! We have no proof…" Hannibal sputtered. I gaped at him. I've known Hannibal almost as long as I've known Fathis, he was lying. One glance at Fathis confirmed that he knew Hannibal had lied as well.

Without taking his eyes off the Immortal Fathis slid his hand into his inner pocket and withdrew an aged, richly thick parchment sealed with a golden crown and crimson crest. "This has Septim's official seal on it, dated the same year I took this post. Uriel was concerned one person in charge left the door open to bribery or being put under the Immortal's power…that you may be reluctant to terminate his diplomatic immunity even when shown clear evidence the Immortal was acting on his nature. As in now, Traven. The Immortal placed a spell on me while in my capacity as liaison; assaulted me with paralysis spells; and used his power over me to stalk a virgin. That is several violations of his agreement, he is clearly acting on his nature." Fathis's eyes never left the Immortal as he spoke.

"He is not stalking a virgin! Ask Azzan, he'll tell you. He is here for his chosen. He's not touched a drop of blood, that is fact. The man he roomed with since his arrival confirmed both of these, swore his oath by them…" Hannibal fumed.

Fathis looked stunned, reeling. I leaped between him and the Immortal so he couldn't take advantage of Fathis while his guard was down.

* * *

"It's true, Fathis. He told me blood sickens him…that he was here for his bride. He said the reason he met with me today was as a wedding gift because you told him it was a fond wish of mine. He couldn't possibly know I was still intact…that you did not fulfill your vows last night. He wished you well in your choice…"

Rage consumed Fathis's features till I was afraid his head may pop off his shoulders. I didn't know if he ignored my words or didn't hear them, because he cut me off to roar at Hannibal.

"How long have you known this, that you didn't see fit to advise me? Speak Traven!" Fathis spat the words, I had to wipe my face.

"Just since yesterday…there isn't time for this now! Listen to me, Fathis...what's this?"

Fathis's eyes looked like bubbling lava boring into the cowl of the Immortal as he flung what looked to be an official document at Hannibal.

"That is my official resignation as liaison. Your rules of protocol put Ma'Thjizzrini Qa at risk…tied my hands from protecting her and myself. You know where you can shove this post."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Fathis, you can't just quit! I need notice…what are you doing?"

Still keeping his eyes on the Immortal, Fathis had taken a step back from him and tossed the aged parchment with the Septim seal on it toward the stranger in the black velvet mask…Damien caught it deftly.

While the Immortal's attention was caught by those actions, Fathis made the slightest movement with his hand. Magic darted from the tips of his fingers with a speed I've never seen before.

Conjured shackles to inhibit magic like they use in the prisons snapped onto the Immortal's wrists and ankles with a loud clang, glowing instantly on closing. The Immortal struggled ineffectually against them, roaring…he was bound completely. Damien spoke then.

"Well, Traven; with this document Fathis has empowered my men to act against the Immortal at his command, and authorized by Uriel Septim. My orders come from a higher source than Ocato's diplomatic immunity. Your Immortal has some explaining to do…"

"Ma'Thjizzrini Qa should not hear this. I want her cleared of hypnosis and removed from here first." Fathis interrupted in a tone that would brook no negative response.

"I understand, and agree." Damien gave a grimace, his eyes glittering through the holes in the mask.

* * *

Hannibal nearly plastered himself onto the front of the Immortal, shielding him as if the spells may start flying any second. "Is no one listening? Malan's army is on the move, we need his help!"

"And if I agree to give this help, what of that document and these shackles?" The Immortal's voice was like a booming clap of thunder.

"Damien…" Hannibal pleaded.

"I am merely an agent performing a service. Fathis is the one you need to speak with." Damien's voice cut like ice through the air. With a sudden clarity I knew without a doubt he was an assassin.

"Fathis, please! We can't fight Malan without him, the city is at risk…all Cyrodiil is!" Hannibal's voice raised to a shout.

"Fathis, he's using his mind, calling in aid! GAAAAAAH!" I pointed to the musician's balcony above us where a flock of the giant birds was landing behind Damien's men. As they landed their forms shimmered into giant men…vampires.

"I'm taking her to safety!" Fathis had to shout to be heard over the battle beginning on the balcony above us. He jammed his silver sword in my hands and pulled me to the balcony edge. "Come on, Ma'Thjizzrini Qa!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Malan's giants were swarming the mezzanine deck below us. "Load Delphine's spell!" Fathis shouted, then grabbed my hand, shoving it down past the stone floor of the deck we were on. The huge explosion shook the floor beneath us, followed by the horrible hissing and snarling death screams of the vampires as the liquid fire combusted. The stench of seared flesh drafted up my nostrils.

"Come on, hurry!" Fathis dropped off the balcony first and began rapidly casting fire into the remaining crowd of vampires below, setting them aflame and alternately conjuring Fire Atronachs with his other hand.

Looking first for a vantage spot, I dropped down and steadied my legs, readying Fathis's sword.

"NO! Keep going! Go to the pit!" Fathis shouted, never slowing his casting.

Pieces of body parts decorated the mezzanine from the explosion, gore everywhere. More of the giant vampires were running up the ramp toward us making a horrid snarling sound, their fangs like ivory daggers jutting from their mouths. The stench of burned flesh was overcoming my stomach, leaving me weaving; dizzy and staring dumbly at the carnage in front of me.

Fathis grabbed my shoulder with one hand, shaking me hard. "THEY'RE ANCIENTS! THEY SMELL YOUR BLOOD! NOW GO! Get to the pit!" Fathis pushed me toward the edge of the mezzanine, shaking me out of the mental paralysis that held me.

Being a cat, the drop to the top of the gates was easily accomplished. I dropped from there to the Arena floor and ran…was halfway across the Arena floor before I realized Fathis was not following me.

* * *

********* Janus**

The musicians balcony above them erupted in blasts of fire and lightning, battle cries and screams, the clashing of weapons and scuffling thumps. Traven stood frozen, an agony of shock and terror reflecting in his eyes as his worst nightmare unfolded before him. It would be easy to enlist his aid.

"Take these shackles from me if you want my help Traven. Aren has gone mad, you must see that." Janus couldn't keep the edge of hatred from rumbling in his deep voice.

Hannibal started forward; till Damien's voice cut across the balcony sharply. "Think carefully before you act, Traven. Recall that I am witness to your movements."

"We need his help, Damien! We don't have the manpower, without him we will all fall!"

"Panic is ruling you, Traven. You will be held responsible for his actions, face charges if he harms Fathis…or has him harmed."

"You must swear you'll fight by our side, and Fathis must not be harmed…I must have your word." Hannibal's eyes pleaded for the words of assurance.

Janus struggled to sound calm. "Of course I am angry at being trussed like a chicken, Traven. Don't expect miracles, you won't find them here. If I am released and that document destroyed you will have my support. Otherwise I have no reason to give it. I won't harm Aren, I understand he is just protecting his wife, you think I don't know that Traven?"

* * *

Hannibal started forward, once again stopped by Damien's voice.

"What assurance do you have he speaks truth, Traven?" Damien's voice was an icicle that seemed to prick Traven's conscience, he faltered to a stop

"He's a gentleman, a Noble…over fifty years he has never acted. His roommate vouched for his actions, swore on it…" Hannibal sounded like he was convincing himself.

"And what of the chosen?" Damien cut him off.

"We didn't suit, I'm sure you saw that." Janus responded quickly, knowing Damien had been eavesdropping from the musician's balcony.

"I like assurances from someone who has proven themselves untrustworthy. Whether you help Traven or not is not my concern, Fathis hired me. This document will remain on my person till you have returned to your castle…without Maxical. Fathis must be alive and in good health…and your Orc decoy must either be dead or leave with you. Those are my terms. Whatever Traven decides, he has no power over me or this document. And don't think to call your birds onto me, Hassildor. That's right, Hassildor. I do know exactly who you are. Should anything happen to me…or this document…my agent is standing in Uriel Septim's chambers as we speak…with a full disclosure of all your actions since you left your castle, including your visit to Crowhaven, the Merchants Inn, Jakben Imbel's lair, and your slightly sordid visit with a skooma addicted prostitute…but most importantly your actions against Fathis Aren. And Traven…Uriel Septim will wonder why you released him with diplomatic immunity under those circumstance. I suggest you weigh your decisions carefully here. Your position as Arch Mage can be revoked just as Count Skingrad can lose his position…and freedom."


	97. Chapter 97

** There is a special cameo mention of Mrs. Treydog in this chapter. Thanks Treydog, Mrs. Treydog!

** There is a special cameo mention of Foxy's character, Damien Reynard - AKA "The Black Fox" (AKA "Foxy"). Thank you Foxy !

**Chapter 97: Death Or Discovery**

"Yooew!" The place on my tongue where Azura's seal bound me to Gils began a painful burn by the time I was getting close to the center of the Arena. Instinctively I knew that was from being distant from Gils…but why would it have just now started hurting when I had been far from him all day in Jack's box?

As soon as my foot touched the grating over the pit I spun around and scanned the mezzanine for Fathis. My stomach twisted sickeningly. He was no longer standing near the ledge where I had last seen him. A vapor seemed to shimmer against the ancient stone wall, distorting my view till even distinguishing the forms moving became impossible as they melted into a blur.

"FATHIS!" I screamed as loud as I could, but my voice hung ineffectually in the air around me, not even echoing off the stone walls of the Arena. It was like standing in a vacuum alone out here, a void…dead silence, not even the sounds from the seething mass of giants milling on the mezzanine.

When time and space meet it leaves a pocket of nothing where they touch…for the second time today I felt wedged in that fold where even the blackness of the void doesn't reach and the gods make wagers on the outcome of lives caught in the 'tween.

"FAARRROOWGGAATHARRRROOOWIISS S!" The feeling of being helpless and alone strangled in my throat as an unbidden feral cry of fear rose up from deep inside me and melded with the words as if a beast were trying to talk for the first time.

Through the blur of my tears I caught the glimmer of sunlight reflecting off Fathis's sword in my hand. Abstractly I noticed the hilt was cold against my skin…why hadn't it warmed to my touch? Dear gods…"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, stumbling as I ran blindly back toward the spot I had last seen Fathis.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The sound of Fathis's sword clattering against the gate rails below me was the first realization that I had dropped it in the climb. My toes tipped and swayed trying to hold my balance as I stretched my arm as far as it would to catch the railing of the mezzanine, the glass armor Fathis gave me grating against the stone of the wall.

It was too far, the center of gravity lost and I felt myself tipping in slow motion; heard the stones gouging the breastplate of my cuirass as I slid sideways across it, grabbing wildly to hold on.

With relief I felt my arm grabbed and held firmly, someone had caught me and was pulling me up. I grasped the arm back with my hand and clung for dear life, scrambling to grab the rail with my other hand as soon as I was level with it.

It felt like many arms pulling me over the railing, too many arms…I knew before I looked up as my feet touched the deck and my legs crumbled beneath me, knew what I would see. Vampire faces, a sea of them mutely staring at me.

There is no way of knowing how to discern intent when eyes are glowing red and pink, and silent. Fear…it reaches a point where it has no where to go, and just goes away. It didn't really matter what they were going to do, because I had no way to stop them.

* * *

Through the gaps of legs I sought the gloss of Fathis's armor where he had last stood, even if he was down…I had to know. It wasn't his armor that caught my eye, but blood pooled and spattered where Fathis had been standing fighting when I last saw him.

A keening rose from deep within me, choking my throat till I couldn't breath as I crawled toward it bumping between the massive legs that surrounded me. Before I reached it, as if suddenly by miracle the sea of legs parted. The vampires seemed to stand aside and make a corridor…and at the end of it Fathis emerged from the midst, unhindered by the creatures around him…sunlight gleaming off his armor like a halo. Was it a vision? His ghost?

"Fathis?"

My eyes darted back to the massive amount of blood where I had last seen him…it was still there…yet here he was, walking toward me uninjured; not being attacked. Neither was I. Was I dead too?

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Come, what's wrong then?"

His hand was stretched down to me. I poked at the hand with one finger…sure it would go right through. It didn't. When I pinched the skin, he didn't react, but when I bent his finger backward he said "OW" …and his hand felt warm.

"FATHIS!" I tried to scramble up but couldn't stand, my legs trembled and shook with weakness. He lifted me into his arms and carried me while I hugged him and plastered his face and neck with kisses.

"You were supposed to be in the pit, what do you do up here then?"

"Fathis, I couldn't stand it if you were gone…you've always been there. I love you Fathis, I always have…always will." I was crying, couldn't stop.

"You stop those tears, Maxical. You see I am fine…" He leaped down to the gate carrying me in his arms and balanced easily and gracefully on the top of the gate…lithe and athletic like a cat.

A sickening feeling lurched and churned in my stomach, my mind flashed to the pools of blood where Fathis had been…the lack of injuries anywhere on him now…the vampires clearing a path for him…as if he was their leader. This was not Fathis. Fathis has never called me Maxical…never. Where was he…who was this, and why would he impersonate Fathis? There was no doubt he was wearing Fathis's armor, it carried his scent…but where Fathis's neck smelled of it, this man's did not.

* * *

We had reached the pit where the seal on my tongue that bound me to Gils had burned so badly such a short while ago. There was no moon sugar on the seal like there would be if Gils was near, but the seal didn't burn from his absence this time.

It struck me earlier…I had sat with the Immortal all day, Gils no where near us…and my tongue had not once burned from his absence. Both times I was in the mezzanine it hadn't burned either…a mezzanine filled with vampires.

I may not know who this was carrying me…but I knew what. Without a shadow of doubt, this was a vampire. I don't know how or why, but the presence of them seems to effect Azura's seal.

Fathis's last words to me kept echoing in my mind…"THEY'RE ANCIENTS! THEY SMELL YOUR BLOOD" And now one was impersonating Fathis and carrying me into the pit…the pit that had access to the sewers beneath the Imperial City where Hannibal said nests of vampires lived. Dear gods…Akatosh help me…help me and Fathis.

* * *

********* Jakben Imbel**

It was too late to react by the time Jak realized a trap had been set against Janus. Fathis must be kept alive at all costs now…Jak couldn't even impersonate him if he were dead. All hope would be lost if 'The One' was imprisoned in a dungeon for eternity. Jak spread his wings and swooped rapidly down to the mezzanine, shimmering into human form as he landed.

"STOP! Don't kill him! We need him alive! Take him to the Clubhouse mezzanine and send a healer up…the room with the Mrs. Treydog painting. Send my Chief Minions up to me there."

"The guards?"

"Take their places, both in appearance and uniform."

"Impersonate them?"

"Yes, lock them in one of the storerooms. I want it to appear as if that room hasn't been breached…and it must be sealed, no one in or out without my signal."

"Yes, Lord High Councilor."

* * *

There was a collective gasp as the double doors to the display room opened. The light pouring in the open windows created a halo effect around the painting of the Golden Armor. It was hung to give the appearance of coming out of the sky, a breathtaking vision that left the impression one was stepping into sacred grounds or kneeling before a god. Jak paused at the threshold, rooted in awe.

"Good gods…" Jak came to a quick decision. "Select a contingent of our best…I want that painting brought to Skingrad. Give orders that it be hung over the throne in the great hall. It must not be damaged, have it wrapped well so their claws don't tear it."

"I'll order it, Lord High Councilor." He stepped to the door in answer to a coded tap. "They are here with Aren, My Lord."

"What took so long? Don't place him near the windows, and I want him shackled. We can't afford for him to escape."

"He's not going anywhere in this shape…" The man began, but Jak cut him off.

* * *

"He can't be allowed to perish, we need him. Find out what the hold-up is on that healer." Jak snapped his fingers at the man guarding the door, then turned back to the men dragging Fathis. "I need everything he is wearing, jewelry and all. Quickly!"

"I thought with his reputation with women he'd be hung like a Daedroth, but it ain't no bigger'n…" The man's musing was cut off by Jak.

"He's Dunmer, don't make the mistake of underestimating him. That man is sly as…" Jak had turned away as he spoke to pull the greaves on, but suddenly spun around and stared hard at the bloodied inert form of Fathis. "Sly as a…FOX! It couldn't be…but who else could have devised a scheme like this?"

"My Lord?"

"Nothing…for now. I have just discovered my opponent to be a more worthy one than I had anticipated. It means we will have to be extraordinarily cautious that our plan is not hindered. This war will be an excellent blind for our activities, order them to continue the attacks until I give word to stop." Jak calculated rapidly in his mind how best to counter the trap Fathis had led Janus into.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Contact our operative in the Crimson Scars, we need them to act now."

"Vicente is Crimson Scar, and right here at the Arena. You wanted him out of the Imperial City anyway, maybe a hint would send him to warn them…"

Jak gaped and scowled simultaneously at the man. "The only thing Vicente is capable of handling is his [censored]. This has to reach Greywyn Blenwyth's ears immediately, not be whispered into every female patch between here and Leyawiin. Do as you are bid and only contact our own."

"Yes, Lord High Councilor, I apologize…"

"While we're on the subject, I'd like to know why Vicente is here at the Arena and I had to learn it by sighting him."

"Er…I started to bring you the information, but…the Khajiit was…er…stroking your belly. We felt it best not to…er…disturb, My Lord."

Jak made an exasperated sound and opened his mouth to speak, but a tap on the door interrupted.

"It's the healer, My Lord."

Jak waved for him to come in, then pointed him over to Fathis. He signaled his minion.

"Choose someone of trust to bring me reports on our losses in each sector right away." Jak buckled the cuirass and slid Fathis's ring on.

"We lost quite a number in the Arena just now. That Khajiit used some kind of exploding fire. And that one…" He pointed at Fathis's prostrate body. "I've never seen anyone cast as fast as him."

"I saw that too. I'm still debating whether we should cure him of our disease or let it ride. We could use someone like him." Jak paused, watching the healer work on Fathis. "Don't cure it till I give the word…I'll let you know when I decide."


	98. Chapter 98

_** Foxy has graciously agreed to employ his character Damien "Foxy" Reynard in this chapter. Foxy writes or approves all the parts for Damien Reynard and his agent Sneakers. _

**Chapter 98: Of Mice, Men, and Mousetraps**

********* Jakben Imbel (continued)**

Jak held up Fathis's empty sheath. "Where's the sword? The man didn't walk around with an empty sheath!"

"I never saw one…he was casting spells with both hands."

"I can't wear it like this…or would they notice it gone? Drat!" Jak hesitated before dropping the sheath on the table. He turned back to the men. "What was the delay in getting Aren up here?"

"That Dunmer that's involved with the Khajiit tried to come to Aren's aid, stop us from removing him. With him being connected we didn't want to kill him without orders first. He's knocked out good, locked in one of the offices." The man held a ring of keys up.

"Drat, now we'll have to move on him too! Hassildor will never come into his own at this rate! How can I push him into releasing his powers if I keep having to remove every stumbling block from his path for him! As it is I've had to all but shovel the girl into his lap for him even with her scent right under his nose! Will I have to stand in the bedroom and call instructions to him as well?" Jak slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. "That first shack off the bridge on the waterfront, the one that Orc has been hiding in…take him there."

"But…that Orc will kill him, he's a nut! He shredded his own father, that bear…they can't even identify that one man he killed last week. Yesterday Shady Sam took offense to the Orc's odor and before Vicente knew what was happening the guy was in pieces. Scared Vicente into pissing himself, he hasn't run that fast since he was twenty."

"Exactly. That Dunmer had to be taken out anyway, and if the Orc kills him Hassildor cannot be blamed in his death. Everyone knows the Orc is nuts. That was always my plan before this trap was sprung on Janus."

* * *

"Your plan? You mean he's not protecting his chosen of his own nature?"

Jak paused, scowling. "Not yet. I was sure his instincts would have kicked in by now, nothing equals that hunt for realizing one's full nature…instead he squabbled with his chosen like they were schoolchildren. He refuses to act on his nature…but let him live with a chosen and face the reality that she will die one day and end his bliss. The desire to share his gift with her should grow within him till it can't be denied…" Jak's voice reverberated with emotion and his words came to a choking halt suddenly, his own memories suffocating even the thought of the other's presence. He spoke softly, as if to himself. "Ah Amiela, would that the gift I shared with you had been an immortal one…"

His chief minion shifted uncomfortably at being privy to Jak's private moment. "My Lord?"

Jak dropped his hand to his side and spoke again in his normal tones. "When Hassildor does make her, we will have them both. I have already placed my spell within her to obey me, and where she goes he will seek her out using all his vampire senses. We will finally get to see the magnificent creation he is…as he was meant to be."

* * *

"I read about her in the Courier, between her temper and affairs, she should build an immortal army in no time."

"All our plans could amount to nothing if we can't counter this coup Fathis Aren staged. Both the Khajiit and Aren have to be seen here and in good health after Hassildor returns to his castle or he'll be stripped of his title and locked in a dungeon for eternity."

"The chosen! But he must carry her to his lair!"

"Yes…if his vampire nature accepted her, that is. He should have been driven to, but from what I saw the only thing he was driven to do with her was argue."

"Not accept…can that be done? What will you do? We waited over fifty years for him to leave his lair, it's our only chance…he may isolate himself again!"

"Ah, but he can't keep me out of his lair this time. I got him to write me an invitation guaranteeing me entry, sealed officially with his signet ring."

"But without a chosen…"

"We just need him to make anyone, it doesn't matter who. I happened across a Dunmer widow and cultivated a friendship in case we needed an alternative plan. If Hassildor rejects the Khajiit I'll forego my own enjoyment with Malvulis. She could easily entice him into sharing his gift…with me controlling her mind.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"A Dunmer widow? The mysteries? That lucky bas…er…I mean, what a rare treasure to find!"

"Yes, I agree. The mysteries are as addictive as Skooma, Hassildor would follow her and we'd still have two. I may thank Vicente for murdering her husband and leading me to her. Speaking of which, I need that report on Vicente's movements up till now, and make it fast." Jak rapped his finger on the table loudly as the man shuffled in his pockets.

"We intercepted one letter Vicente sent from the Merchants…I spoke to the Publican, a man named Velus. He said Vicente bribed him to silence…with only two Septims."

"Two Septims! Was he deliberately trying to insult the man? Velus will tell all he knows and point the finger at him!"

"Velus was pretty mad over it, said the Septims cried as they left Vicente's hand he was squeezing them so tightly. He hasn't had the opportunity to point the finger yet, but did tell me all he knows. I gave him a goodly bribe in thanks, well more than legitimate. My thinking was that we may need him later."

"Good thinking. What did you learn?"

* * *

"Vicente sent out several letters, all exact duplicates of the one I had. The Publican said Vicente was adamant that these letters never be traced back to him…Ah, here's the letter." He held the parchment out to Jak. "Velus said Vicente signed off on all the letters the same way, 'An anonymous friend' …now look what Velus did to each before he handed them to the courier, see the outside of the seal?"

Jak flipped the parchment over and read aloud. "Reply to Vicente Valtieri, Suite 202; The Merchants Inn, Imperial City Market District…BWAAHAA!"

Jak scanned it quickly. "To the attention of Raynil Dralas, Vampire Hunter, Skingrad…blah, blah…four ancient vampires…Jakben, Earl of Imbel and an unknown living in his home have been stalking a young virgin Khajiit! The Gray Prince, a murdering lunatic…Seridur! Has he gone mad? He has named us all, even gave directions to the Orc's house! There can be only one explanation, Vicente is clearing a path to take over here. That smarmy [censored] has signed his own death warrant for this. Make sure the Hero of the People gets an anonymous tip with Vicente's information and where to find him. Also, that Velus has no love for our kind…an anonymous tip needs to be dropped to him about Vicente's real nature as well."

* * *

Jack pocketed the letter. "Vicente sent several of these out? Who were the others for?"

"One went to The Order of the Virtuous Blood…"

"BWAAHAA! Seridur should get a kick out of that, he's named in it. Go on."

"Eridor, General Delivery, Skingrad."

"That's not good, he has a team and I've heard they are pretty good. They could be trouble." Jak motioned him to continue.

"The other two were addressed to the Hero of the People and someone named 'Damien'. That one was accompanied by a hundred Septims."

"Damien! That's what they called the character in the black velvet mask…I've not heard of a vampire hunter by that name…" Jak tapped his finger rapidly on the table thinking aloud. "There was something familiar…the way he wore his sword…had to be a Blademaster…too tall to be Lencolia…" Jak suddenly froze. "Damien Reynard…the Black Fox! But not in disguise, why? It was deliberate…he wanted me to know it was him!"

"The Black Fox…isn't that just a myth, My Lord?"

Jak held his hand up to silence the man, thinking rapidly. It was too complete a coup to be anyone else, it had to be Reynard. Then those mages on the upper deck were…good gods, assassins!

"DAMN!" Jak slammed his fist on the table. "If it's Reynard, he won't stop till the mission is complete! Vicente couldn't possibly have hired him for such a low amount…wait! That one called Damien said Fathis hired him. Then what did Vicente send the 100 Septims for?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Can the trap be countered?"

"I'm impersonating Fathis Aren, I can insist on being the one to escort Hassildor to the castle. I just realized…some good did come of this trap. Fathis Aren was a wild card, he proved that today. My plan to have the Orc kill him was flawed. In keeping him alive and impersonating him…his face will get me into anywhere I desire, even Septim's chambers…" Jak choked, his speech grinding to a stop.

BAM! Jak slammed his fist on the table, his face suddenly lit up. "Septim's chambers where that agent of Damien's is holding that document ready to reveal it! I have just figured out how to thwart the trap! I'm going straight to the Palace. Once I have that document, I'll give the signal. I want the lot of them killed; Traven, Azzan, especially the one in the black velvet mask …and his troop of mage-assassins. Wipe the slate clean, no one will ever know what went on here today!"

"Not Aren?"

"No…I may have use of his face for some time to come. As soon as the healer says he can be moved, take him to Skingrad…the healer must accompany him to be sure he doesn't succumb on the way. I can't impersonate a dead body, it is imperative he be kept alive at all costs. The last thing I need is for my real face to suddenly show through, too much has gone wrong already." Jak grabbed the minion's arm to make sure he was attending. "No one is to see Aren being removed from here! Everything depends on people believing I am he. Take whatever precautions needed."

"It will be done, My Lord. What about Seridur, we have no orders on him. He pounded on the door of Imbel Manor several times today, then tacked a note under your knocker that said, 'Remember your promise'."

"Probably with a very large puddle below him. Did he go to Memorial Cave?"

"Yes, My Lord. Clothing was sticking out of his pack and his eyes looked like saucers."

"You can see to him, or send an anonymous note to the Hero." Jak glanced down at his ancient wedding ring, then raised it to his lips. "That one is for you, Amiela."

* * *

"I'll see who's knocking…"

"My Lord, the Dunmer has escaped, he must have revived and climbed out the window!"

"You put him in an office with windows…and didn't shackle him?"

"I…it was such a steep drop from the windows! No one in their right mind would climb from them!"

"Did you check the Arena floor to see if he fell trying to escape?"

"Yes…My Lord. There was no body."

"Then it sounds like his mind was more active than yours."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Find him! And this time use shackles. Better bring him up here so I can see what he knows and wipe his mind myself…DRAT! See who that is knocking!"

"My Lord! The Khajiit is climbing back up to the balcony!"

"WHAT? Why would she do that? Will nothing go right this day? Get out there quickly and make sure no one harms her! I'm coming now."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99: The Final Countdown**

********* Maxical (continued from Chapter 97)**

The fake Fathis set me down to crank the grate over the pit open. As few times as I had seen Fathis stooping, I still noticed the difference in the way this one accomplished the movement. Fathis has an elegant flourish in everything he does, his movements are distinctive. Even stooping to inspect a body looks like he's bowing to the Emperor, he sweeps his sheath clear…where is his sheath?

The image of him moving toward me through that parted sea of vampires…something hadn't seemed right about him…not just seeing him alive and unhurt after the sight of all that blood. Fathis is never seen without his sheath, why hadn't I noticed it before?

My first thought was to run, but down here on the floor of the Arena I was virtually trapped. Through the tunnel to the Bloodworks or wading down into the sewers was the only way out of the Arena when it was locked up…either that or climb up, but the mezzanine was swarming with vampires, no way to reach an exit ramp.

When I was a Pit Dog we all used to climb onto the Bloodworks chutes and shimmy up onto the roof to cheer on Agronak in his matches…back when we thought so highly of him. Maybe there was a tree close by the outer wall I could jump to.

The quick lithe movements of the vampire impersonating Fathis held me in place. He would catch me before I could even reach the chutes. I had to get to the Palace and get help for Fathis…but how?

My sword was not silver…Fathis's was, but it was across the Arena. I may be able to kill him with Delphine's 'Enemies Explode' spell…but his followers would come after me, and there were hundreds of them. Alone I couldn't fight off all of them, even with Delphine's spell.

* * *

"I have to get to the Palace right away. You'll have to go into the Bloodworks and seal yourself in, make sure every door is bolted. Don't let anyone in till I come for you. Even a well-trained army like that may revolt with the smell of your blood so near." The fake Fathis pointed for me to climb down into the pit.

It was hard to hold back a sigh of surprise and relief that he wasn't going to drag me down into the sewers. Everything in me wanted to scream "liar" in his face…but I suffocated the urge. Instead I leaned my head close to his neck and took a deep whiff of Fathis's scent that clung to his armor.

"I love you, Fathis." It was just a whisper, but my voice rang true. Those words were sent to the real Fathis…wherever he was. I would have given anything to rip his armor off the imposter and bring it with me.

As I started climbing down the rung ladder into the pit housing I saw him reaching down to crank the grating closed.

"Please…just leave the grating as it is, I can seal the pit off after I pass through this section of it. It is dark enough down there with the grating open…there are dead bodies…and it is haunted. That day I blew up the Arena, I heard the screams myself…it is what made me blow it up."

"I must go, but if you wish I will wait till you have passed to the tunnel."

"No need. If I hear the screams again…you'll see the explosion." I barked a laugh and hoped it sounded realistic.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Without even descending more than three rungs I cast chameleon and headed back up to peep out…the Fake Fathis was striding back toward the gate we had descended. I struggled against the urge to run get Fathis's sword, they would smell me…he was right about that.

Even with the grate open I had to cast night vision as I hurried back down the rung ladder to the bottom. Vomit rose in my throat with every step over the oddly contorted bodies on the floor of the pit.

The wheel to open the tunnel door made a horrible metallic screech that made my teeth hurt and sent chills down my back with each pull on it. There was no sense shutting it back, anyone coming through that way could just crank it open again from the other side. I cast my night vision again and just ran up the tunnel, pounding on the thick steel door to the Bloodworks like a maniac when I got to the top.

"LET ME IN! ANDRONICUS!"

* * *

It was latched solidly. I pounded and pounded, shrieking my head off…I could barely hear the sound of my fists myself, there was no way they would hear it on the other side. I tried taking off one of my boots and pounding, but it was barely a click against the thickness of the steel door.

No one came to this end of the Bloodworks when there were no matches in progress, I could be here banging for hours…Fathis needed help now. The roof…I'd try that before going down into the sewers.

Just as I was sliding my boots back on I remembered…Fathis said these others were ancients…they would have super-hearing. I slid them back off, then hesitated before stripping off my armor too. Armor makes a distinctive sound if it brushes against anything, even itself. I wasn't taking any chances.

The thought of walking barefoot back through the dead bodies was sickening, but so was sitting here in this tunnel doing nothing while Fathis may be in danger…or worse. I couldn't think about that possibility, not now…or I'd be hysterical while trying to sneak past the wall of vampires.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Before sliding out the tunnel door into the pit itself I cast night vision and chameleon one last time…just in case the ancients may recognize the sound of magic and wonder why I was coming back out.

My tongue was burning and aching again. Azura's gift…as beautiful as it had been to receive at the time, there was no doubt it would be a curse when I broke with Gils now, a constant reminder of a mistake in judgment that I could never take back.

A naked bloodied body was sprawled in my path almost as soon as I stepped out of the tunnel. I silently thanked Azura for the blessing of night vision and myself for having the good sense to use it before stepping out. I moved to the wall and edged around him, cringing as my toes touched the stickiness of blood that had seeped from him. To avoid another body I had to cut to the center of the pit floor, and had just started across the grate to the sewers when a sound came up from below me…sloshing water and a voice, one I would never forget…Agronak.

As filthy as my hand was, I still clapped it tightly over my mouth to hold back the scream that rose in my throat. Even if voices echoed down in the sewers, there was no doubt he was close…coming here. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. He was coming here.

Fear grips you like a massive hand constricting your breathing so at the time you should be the most silent your gasping fills the air; it ceases the function of your legs…your bladder.

* * *

Fear was taking over; rooting me to the spot. Ragged rasping breaths echoed back to me from the rounded walls of the pit in spite of my hand pressed tightly against my mouth. The hot trickle of pee on my legs, splashing off my feet and the grate below me…every sound was amplified by the shape of the pit…Agronak was an ancient vampire now, he'd smell it, he'd smell me…and I couldn't move.

The visions of Lord Lovidicus in pieces, of the bear Agronak shredded…my brain was beginning to feel numb. Gils said once not to think about fear or it would take me over…it was. Stop thinking or be next…stop thinking…

Agronak's sloshing footsteps and mumbling was becoming clearer, he was getting closer. Somewhere deep inside me a voice was ordering me to move in a rich Colovian accent…the Immortal's voice. I could feel its strength releasing the numbness of my limbs, pushing me toward the rung ladder.

The pit had become a study of varying shadows and indiscernible shapes. Just as I stretched my arm up to cast night vision I stumbled over a body, pitching forward and clutching whatever I could grab to keep from falling onto the bloody floor.

My hand grasped one of the many wheels in the room, my full weight pulling against it till it spun downward with a grating rumble. A movement in my peripheral vision sent a shock of ice down my back, I jerked myself to a stand and spun to face it. Something was moving across the grating to the sewers…a heavy slab of steel pulled by a chain, rolling on tracks over the sewer access…sealing it off!

With a cry of relief I grabbed the wheel and yanked it down again, and a third time till I heard the massive steel slab clunk off the tracks and into position completely covering the sewer access. Raised bolts stood on either side. With every bit of strength I had left I tugged the bolts down and latched them with the tie-downs.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Somehow, it wasn't enough just to be safe for now. He'd be back, no doubt he'd be back. As long as Gils was here, Agronak would keep coming back. The natural gas that was used to burn the pit came up through that grate. With the pit sealed off, would it fill up in that section of the sewer and suffocate Agronak? It was worth a try. I ducked back into the tunnel and spun the massive wheel to release the gas, opening it to the fullest. I cast chameleon again and then scaled the rung ladder out of the pit.

Either Bloodworks would access the roof, but the wind was blowing toward the Blue Team chute. Where the chute connected to the main wall of the Arena, time and weather had etched uneven places in the stone slabs that formed the arch of the chute. It was how we climbed up to the reservoir on the roof to watch the matches.

Khajiit are supposed to have the stealth of their leopard ancestry, I didn't inherit it. I am clumsy as an ox and stomp like a draft horse. The roof itself was angled at a steep slant toward the sheer drop of the outside wall. Cat or not, I had a problem being this high up and edging just inches away from it. I fought dizziness that made it hard to balance, fearing any second I would pitch backward off the steep wall.

When I had almost reached the administrative entrance and Jack's box I forced myself to look over the edge of the wall. Even though I was fully covered by chameleon the Immortal's cowl was pointed toward me as if he had followed my progress. I was torn between gratefulness that his voice had reached through my fears and pushed me into action in the pit…and a deep hatred of him for the harm that had befallen Fathis. If Fathis was dead my rage against the Immortal would never be quelled, it would be as eternal as he is...I would become his sworn enemy forever.

* * *

A sudden tangible sensation of his mind being honed onto me, hearing my thoughts…and then suddenly I was wavering toward the sheer drop of the outer wall. I reached up to steady myself by grabbing the wooden rail above me and my hand slid on the rotted mushy wood and accumulated slime on it.

With a scream I clutched the edge of the slanted boards below me and pulled myself up to the nearest of the intermittent stone pillars, hugging myself to it and hyperventilating till I almost became dizzy.

My eye was caught by the sun glinting off something on the Administrative ramp…the fake Fathis! Everyone below was staring up from my scream. I dispelled the chameleon and gave the Arena signal for "Illegal Substitution" over and over again.

"That's the signal for 'Illegal Substitution'...but how did she get up there, and where are her clothes?" Hannibal asked, just as I cast chameleon again and the fake Fathis stepped out onto the deck.


	100. Chapter 100

_EVERYONE - For these upcoming chapters, I will be trying to give a breakdown of everything that is happening within the factions as the countdown to war is rapidly drawing to an explosion._

_Each faction will be listed in its own segment or chapter. To do this on a correct timeline would require way too much switching back and forth between factions, so I have presented each faction's actions in whole form - that means some things may be occurring AT THE SAME TIME OR BEFORE the events in the previous chapter_

_That happens in this chapter. I will post in the headings where this segment occurred to (hopefully) keep it from becoming confusing - let me know if this is workable for you, please._

**Chapter 100: Faction Update: Jak**

**Jak - (Impersonating Fathis) - Left Maxical At The Pit To Go To The Palace (Trying To Get Document That Incriminates Janus Hassildor) - (From: Chapter 97) **

One of the Palace runners hurried up. "Fathis Aren, thank goodness you have come! The Emperor will not be attending the throne today with vampires attacking the city, but he had hoped you would show. He requested you sit in on his war counsel. You know the routine, for security's sake I cannot give the location the meeting will be held, whatever you have prearranged with the Emperor himself."

"Yes, of course. Er...I recall him giving me two different locations, do you know in which this particular meeting will be held?"

"We underlings aren't given secret information!" The runner rolled his eyes.

Jak reached in the pocket of Fathis's greaves to tip the man, hoping it would smooth the way to getting more information and with a better attitude. He was shocked at the amount of Septim notes Fathis carried on his person. The man could buy a city while out on a stroll! He pulled out a huge wad of Septim notes and was staring at them as he spoke.

"Say lad, a person is holding some documents for me. He was to give them to the Emperor if I didn't return. I am here for them, and must see this person immediately."

* * *

The runner reached forward and snatched the entire wad, pocketing it. "THANK YOU SIR! I know exactly who you are referring to. I'll fetch the personage to you immediately, sir! It will be my pleasure to serve you!"

"Not the whole thing, lad! I'll need something to give the others..."

"Sir?"

"Give that back, I will choose the amount to tip you from it..." Jak held out his hand.

The runner scowled, then reached in his other pocket. He pulled out a grimy one-Septim note and handed it back.

"What's this, lad? You snatched a whole stack of clean notes out of my hand, and put them in the other pocket! Now give it here!"

"How do I know which you gave me? Once it's in my pockets, it mixes with the rest. I think you have back the tip you gave."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Here, here! There was enough to buy my own Palace in that stack! Now give it over before I take it from you by force!"

"Lay hands on me and I'll summon the Palace guards! You held the notes out in your hand to me, they were mine to take. I did nothing wrong, but you will be if you try to wrest them from me. I guess your reputation as a diplomat and great tipper has been greatly exaggerated." Under his breath he whispered, "Scoundrel."

Jak froze at the mention of the guards. As he was impersonating Fathis, he'd best act as if the Septim loss was nothing.

"NO! No, lad. It is these vampires, they have me...in an odd frame."

"Fine then. I'll send the person to you. You'll have to wait in the Emperor's antechamber, there may be a slight delay. I'll let the Emperor know you are here as well...no need to tip me again for that."

"I should say not, you could retire on what I've given you!" Jak made a mental note to follow this lad when he left the Palace tonight, but in his real form as a vampire. He would get those Septims back.

Jak continued in a more pleasant tone. "Er...yes, I'll do that. With this turmoil I seem to have...can you point the way?"

The runner gaped, then shook his head and pointed a finger upward. He spun on his heel and stomped off. Jak followed at a slower pace. Impersonating Fathis would not be easy as anticipated here inside the Palace, where he was expected to know the layout of the most secured areas...but he must get those documents!

* * *

*.*

* * *

Jak meandered carefully back beyond the throne room to a large round interior room that was rife with exits, all leading up. He chose one randomly and mounted the stairs. It led into another rotunda filled with Elders.

"Fathis Aren! Come to annul your marriage so soon? By the gods, not even the vampires could stop you! It hasn't been even a full day, man!" It was followed by raucous laughter and several voices saying, "Told you so, now pay up!"

Jak couldn't have planned such a coup himself had he tried! How fortuitous to have stumbled into this office...just what was needed. "Exactly why I am here. Arch Mage Hannibal Traven and the Hero of the People are my witnesses that the marriage was not consummated...at least not by me. However, since our marriage last night the bride's blue show mysteriously turned purple. I demand an annulment to it immediately!"

The Elders stood in shock, frozen into varied positions with all sets of bulging eyes riveted on him.

"Well come on! I don't have all day, Uriel is expecting me to chase these vampires from the city!"

"Yuh...yes, Sir. Er...we didn't realize you were...yes, Sir."

Jak glanced over the scroll quickly when it was handed to him, then carefully signed "The Right, Fathis Aren." on the line waiting for his signature. The Imperial Seal was affixed, and the Elder rolled it carefully up. He tied it with a blue ribbon at one end, then reached for another blue ribbon for the other end. Jak stopped him.

* * *

"Use purple at the other end. I wish to make it clear why she is receiving this." Jak's eyes gleamed as he slid the scroll into his inner pocket when they finished. "Er...I am to meet a personage that was supposed to bring some documents to the Emperor if I did not show. As I am here I can collect them myself..." One of the Elders that had just entered cut him off mid speech.

"That must be who's up with him now in his chambers. Such a ruckus you wouldn't believe!"

Jak paled, was he too late then? "Er...I don't recall...is there a shortcut to Uriel's chambers from here?"

Several sets of eyes stared at him, stunned.

"This raid on the city by the vampires...this business with my marriage...has me disoriented." Jak explained. Good gods, did they expect Fathis to remember every detail of the Palace in a crisis?

"I can well imagine. I'll escort you up." The Elder that had just arrived stepped forward and offered his arm.

"Good gods, man! I'm not decrepit! Just lead the way!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Jak was led up several successive ramps and winding corridors, then into another rotunda. The Elder wished him well and then backed out of the room, closing the heavy steel door behind him. Alone in the room, Jak glanced around. It was surprisingly spartan for what one would expect the Emperor's antechamber to be.

After what seemed an extended wait, Jak began pacing the room. A feeling of disquiet began to settle over him, instincts of self preservation. The Emperor's palace was a dangerous place for a vampire...he was not immortal. Surely no one could see through his disguise...still...something didn't feel right.

Jak went back to the door he had entered and gave a stout tug on it. It was sealed from the outside and would not budge.

This could be usual practice...or it could be a trap. Jak quickly checked the rest of the room for entrances, there were none. Two spiral staircases led up to an upper balcony with one central door, again made of heavy steel. Like the door below, it was sealed from the outside.

This may be the way things were always done when meeting the Emperor...but what if it wasn't? Jak quickly checked the row of tall windows along one wall...all sealed tightly.

A feeling of claustrophobia was suddenly overwhelming. Sweat beaded on his brow, the droplets stinging his eyes as they dripped down. A chilling ran down his spine and the hair on his neck stood up in spite of its dampness from the sweat.

The windows...the only escape would be to smash a window. Jak picked up one of the heavy oak chairs and was rapidly moving toward them when he heard the steel clang of the door on the balcony being unbolted. With a sigh of relief, Jak saw Uriel Septim step out onto the balcony flanked by Ocato.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel paused at the center point of the balcony, directly opposite the steel door he had just entered through. In seconds a contingent of Battlemages moved from behind him and lined up on each of the spiral staircases, blocking access to the upper balcony.

"Fathis Aren. I know you are used to these security measures. The code please, and then we will discuss the reason for your visit. I understand you seek an individual with some documents as well as offering your aid in this attack on the Imperial City." Uriel Septim's quiet tones floated down from the balcony.

"Yes, Sire. I sent an individual with some documents to be released to you if something happened to me before I was able to return. As you see, I made it back in one piece. My sword is at your service against these..."

"You are wearing no sword, Fathis Aren. Where is the sheath I gifted you?" Uriel's voice gave no hint of suspicion.

"It was lost in an attack by the vampires on the way over here. I plan to seek the one who took it, get it back when I leave here. As I was saying, the individual I sent with those documents is no longer required. Those documents contain highly classified information..."

* * *

"Yes, we will discuss those documents as soon as you have given your security authorization code."

Jak hesitated. Discuss the documents? Does that mean he has already seen them? "Well, if you've already viewed the documents...the point of my visit here is moot. I can be on my way and begin clearing the city of these vampires..."

"If you are Fathis Aren, you will give the code. If you are not...you will not be leaving." Uriel stepped back as he spoke.

"I've forgotten the code in all this turmoil in the city...Sire?"

A young Dunmer stepped forward in Uriel's place. As he did, Jak heard the clang of the steel door closing and the bolts fall.

"Speak or die under Uriel's Law!" Ocato's shrill voice pierced down from the balcony.

Jak's hands gripped the chair he had been carrying to the windows when the Emperor arrived. In the quick motion of heaving the chair at the nearest glass window his full vampire emerged. The glass didn't break. A long crack made a jagged path down the center of it.

* * *

*.*

* * *

A thick vapor curled around Jak as the illusion of Fathis's features fell away. In seconds his body shot to massive proportions, towering over and dwarfing the others in the lower sections of the stairwells...over even the room furnishings.

Fathis's armor faded into the mist, replaced by the bronzed skin of a well muscled chest and powerful legs...naked with the exception of a highly ornamental loin cloth like the gods of old wore. On one arm was a golden band encircling that bore strange markings. His ears were huge and pointed, covered in numerous piercings. His eyes were cold and hard, huge and bulging...maniacal. He drew the thin lips back from his wide mouth to reveal long fangs that dripped red fluids in rivulets down his neck.

He glided toward the windows in deceptively slow motion, as if his feet never touched the floor...cat-like.

"Uriel's Law! Uriel's Law!" The Dunmer shouted, breaking through the shock that held the others frozen in place. He leaped agily over the balcony, landing atop the heavy oak table below and drew a long silver sword out from a sheath too fancy for the clothing he wore.

Jak realized instantly that It matched the sheath Fathis had worn...a gift from Uriel Septim. There was no time now to dwell on what this Dunmer could have done as a service to earn such a gift, but Jak's instincts screamed that it had to do with this trap that was laid for him. Who could he be?

The Battlemages had begun pouring down the staircases towards him and Ocato poised himself ready to cast from the central point of the balcony. With a roar Jak grabbed the readied casting hand of the mage nearest him and jerked her to him, closing his other hand around her throat and lifting her up in front of him so if the Battlemages cast any spells they would be absorbed by the girl instead of himself.

* * *

She struggled, clawing at the hand clutching her neck. A low moan sounded from her upper chest, and guttural stranglings came from her lips parted in a silent scream. Jak stared down at her as if he could snap her in two and not think twice about it, his breath blew her hair up around the hand that held her throat. Her struggles ceased with a whimpering sound. Jak angled his hostage carefully to shield himself from spells as he moved backward toward the windows.

The Dunmer with the silver sword was trying to flank him, the sword holding easily in his hands like a pro in the Arena...like a pro in the Arena! The sickening realization hit Jak suddenly...it was he, the Dunmer that had escaped from him not more than an hour ago. The one who was having the affair with Maxical, that should have been laying dead at the hands of his brother by now.

An overwhelming rage filled Jak; decades of planning and the end result so near it could be seen visibly, tangibly felt...to come this close and watch it all crumbling to dust in the incompetence of his minions...and the sheer luck of his enemies.

When Jak spoke his voice rumbled like deep thunder in the room. "Gils, is it not? You have just cost your brother his life. Live with that on your conscience if you can, or do you thinkyourself good enough to save him from what we'll do to him?"

He phrased it as a challenge, knowing it would spur Gils into trying to prove Jak wrong...send him flying to the aid of his brother, and to Gils' sure death by the Orc. A hot white anger rose up inside Jak that yet again he was having to perform tasks his minions should have completed had they the sense of a stone.

In one swift movement Jak shoved the mage hard into Gils and then threw himself against the window, shattering the glass that the chair had already cracked. He plummeted toward the ground too rapidly to be hit by any of the fireballs the Battlemages were casting through the opening.

Jak stretched out his arms and the vapor filled his nostrils as he plummeted through them a second before his transformation into a large bird. He quickly flew back to the Arena. His only hope now was to get Janus out of here quickly. That Dunmer Gils may have Uriel rousing his army to the Arena...time was crucial in getting out of here now. When Jak landed at the Administrative entrance he cast his illusion spell, once more taking on the appearance and armor of Fathis Aren. He hurried up the ramp to Jack's office.

**** Jak Returned To The Arena (Chapter 99) **


	101. Chapter 101

_** Foxy has graciously allowed the use of his characters Damien "Foxy" Reynard (The Black Fox), an un-named agent, and Sneakers in this chapter. Foxy has co-written Sneakers' scenes. _

_** There is a cameo mention of Mrs. Treydog in this chapter - Thank you Treydog, and Thank you Mrs. Treydog !_

_** There is also a nod toward Rachel the Breton for her portrayal of Jauffre in her story "Edward the Imperial"_

**Chapter 101: Faction Update: Gils / Sneakers (Damien Reynard's Agent In The Palace)**

********* Gils - From the time he tried to save Fathis till he appeared at Uriel's side when Uriel set the trap for Jak. **

By the time Gils got to Fathis's side to help him it was too late; if he lived still, it was by a bare thread. Although other bodies were left strewn where they fell all throughout the Arena, Fathis's was being dragged up the ramp…why?

The sickening thought struck Gils that they planned to hang Fathis in effigy…or pike his head atop one of the spires like that strange monk Jauffre of the Priory Weynon did with his enemies and some cooks that displeased him…or so it was rumored.

Without a second thought Gils jumped in the fray, if for naught but to preserve Fathis's dignity in death. The battle Gils started turned in seconds from the two hauling Fathis to full out melee and swarms of the giant beasts arriving as if by an unheard signal. Unarmed, and worn from his rank match in the Arena earlier, Gils realized quickly he was outmatched. The sight of a massive fist slamming into his eye was the last thing he saw before blackness took over.

Voices…men talking…Gils opened his eyes the barest slit. His wrists were clutched tightly, nearly pulling the arms from their sockets as they dragged him. The rough concrete floor chewed into his back through what was left of his thin shirt.

* * *

How was he still alive? He had been well outnumbered by powerful giant vampires that could easily have finished him…but they hadn't. They were keeping him alive for some reason…why?

Gils tried to get his bearings, but there were too many of the giants moving about here…moving with precision, as if they had orders…like an army headquarters. A chill ran down his spine at the thought.

Then suddenly Gils caught a glimpse of Fathis being dragged into a room. He strained to see without alerting his attackers that he was awake. Gils had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out in shock…one of the gods was descending from the void for Fathis! A golden being coming…no! It was the Mrs. Treydog exhibit! There were the double doors and guards posted…then this was the Clubhouse mezzanine.

With a sickening lurch in his stomach Gils saw the vampires hail the guards like old friends. Gils knew both those guards. They weren't acting afraid of the giant vampires, or shocked to see them carry in Fathis's body…and they both knew who Fathis was. They had to be in on this…working with the vampires.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Gils was dumped in one of the offices, followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock. The guards had to have given them those keys, they were in on it all right. Gils had to get out of the Arena somehow, get to the Palace and warn them what was going on here.

Gils cranked the window till it gapped just enough to squeeze his slender frame through, then pulled himself up to the ledge above using the crank as a foothold. He wormed on his belly across the ledge, not standing till he was at the nearest point to the rooftop. With a running leap he accessed the roof and hurried across the slanted boards as gracefully as a cat.

Maxical's yowling scream brought him to a jerking halt. She was running toward the mezzanine…to the vampires! Gils turned back the way he had come and ran as fast as the sloped roof would safely let him, only slowing to squeeze past the intermittent stone pillars.

When the vampires pulled her up into their midst Gils froze…dear gods no. And then suddenly the vampires parted as if to let someone of importance through…Fathis! No, it couldn't be…Fathis was dead. This man wasn't injured…walking amongst them without being attacked. Dear gods, they were going to impersonate Fathis! Access to court…to the Palace…to Uriel Septim in his Chambers!

As the phony Fathis leaped off the balcony carrying Maxical, Gils realized he could not save her…he'd never even reach her through those hundreds of giant vampires. The Emperor had to be warned before he let that imposter past his guard.

* * *

Forcing himself to turn away from the sight of Maxical being carried across the Arena, Gils pushed himself to the outside rail and looked for a place to climb down. The Administrative ramp was the highest structure near the outer wall…the drop was too steep. He'd easily shatter both legs on landing. An awning jutted out over the entrance to Jack's office but there was no way to climb over to it.

Gils pulled his shirt off and wadded it into a ball, shoving it tightly into his own mouth before carefully lowering himself till he hung over the ramp there. He began swinging himself to and fro to build up some momentum. With a final heave he swung hard, releasing his hold and dropping.

"Ghuuuum!" Gils was grateful he'd had the foresight to stuff his mouth with the shirt. He landed back first on the metal poles that held the awning taut instead of the soft awning he was aiming for.

The force of the impact bent the pole and jerked the mountings from the stone. The awning creaked and swayed, sagging noticeably where he lay. There was no time for the pain in his back and leg to settle. Gils rolled across the awning and grabbed a support pole, shimmying down to the ramp below…and then he ran, every footstep sending jolts of pain shooting through him and more screams into the shirt still stuffed in his mouth.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Gils was stunned at the sight of the city under siege by these giants…bodies in the streets he had walked earlier today. Would he make it to the Palace? The sewers…if the vampires were up here, the sewers should be safe. Gils found the manhole and got his bearings before slipping down into the darkness below.

The entrance from the sewers opened into the prison holding cell area. Gils found a corridor leading up that ended at the darkened hearing rooms. Wedging a chair under the doorknob in the first of these, Gils jerked down one of the heavy drapes for light and glanced around.

Behind the large roundtable was another door...bolted from the other side. The glass vent at the top was latched as well.

Gils tugged the roundtable to the door and pulled a chair up onto the table. He hoisted it and swung, shattering the glass of the vent. The sound was deafening in the still quiet of the room. He wrapped the drape over his fist and punched the glass pieces sticking out from the molding, then pushed the heavy drapery through along the bottom frame of the window. Balancing on the chair, he heaved himself through the opening.

* * *

Small shards of glass still stuck down from the top, cutting across his back as he wormed through the hole. Halfway through, gravity pulled at the imbalance of his weight. He turned his head the split second before hitting the floor, his ear and head slamming hard onto it. For almost a full minute he could see nothing but stars flashing, his ear stung and burned. A hand reached up came back bloody.

When he tried to pull himself up, his boots slid in the pooling blood flowing from the cuts on his back. Gils rolled to a dry spot and pulled himself up using a bookshelf filled with ancient tomes…ancient scrolls and tomes, row after row of shelves filled with them…the Elder Scrolls Library! He was in the private quarters!

Gils left a trail of blood on the white spiral staircase leading up to the next floor. He slid past a dorm room full of half dressed women giggling and chattering…Battlemages. The echoes of their laughter dimmed to dead silence as the corridor wound around and up. He could hear his own movements amplified back to him by the shape of the corridor.

"Who goes there!" A burly monk stepped into the corridor, his eyes showed milky-white…he was blind!

* * *

With a swift movement Gils shot around him. The monk took up the chase bellowing like a minotaur, surprisingly fast in spite of the gray of the curly locks that crowned his head. Gils shot around the arched corridor, nearly crashing into a minute Bosmer scrubbing the floor where the corridor ended at a solid door.

Gils pushed the Bosmer aside and grabbed the handle, jerking hard on it. It held steady…locked.

With relief Gils felt the knob turning in his hand, someone was opening it from the inside. In spite of the fists now raining down on him from the massive blind monk, Gils held steadily to the door knob and gave it a hard jerk. Ocato was yanked through the door by the suddenness of the movement, falling face first into the blind monk's pounding fists.

"GUARDS!" Ocato screamed shrilly.

Gils pushed past him, clutching tightly to Uriel's robe with what strength he had left. Spitting the shirt out of his mouth he gasped out, "The vampires have taken over the Arena! They've killed Fathis Aren, one of them is impersonating him now! It looks just like him…but it can't be. I saw Fathis dead with my own eyes…and they have Maxical too, the white Khajiit."

* * *

********* Foxy's agent Sneakers (see page 29, chapter 67 at the very end of the Ocato scene; and Cameo mention on page 30, Chapter 70) - Spying in Palace for Foxy.**

The Bosmer scrubbing the floor scrambled out of Gils' way, watching bug eyed as the blind monk pounded him with his fists. When Ocato was jerked through the doorway and punched, a snaggle-toothed grin split the Bosmer's ugly face.

Gils' words to Uriel Septim stilled the grin instantly. Damien needed to know about this. Sneakers left his scrubbing and slid rapidly down the corridor.

As he entered the lobby Fathis was just stepping through the outer door…rather, the imposter was. Sneakers ground to a halt. Should he follow the impersonator first? Acting more on impulse than plan, Sneakers approached him as a runner would.

The Dunmer had been right, this was definitely not Fathis…and he was obviously loathe to be brought to the guards notice. Sneakers closed his gaping mouth at the wad of Septim notes on the fake's palm…and snatched it before the man could think what he was doing.

It was too easy. Sneakers laughed inwardly, fingering the figurine of a black fox in his pocket. Damien's calling card…Boss'd understand if he came back without it…for this.

Sneakers pretended to hurry ahead of him, but cast chameleon as soon as he broke sight with the fake. He circled back around behind, following him.

With the deft hands of a trained thief, Sneakers slipped a tiny statuette of a black fox into the pocketed folds of his loin cloth. He wouldn't feel it…till he tried to sit down.

The imposter headed up one of the stairwells. Just as Sneakers was about to follow, another of Damien's agents stepped into the rotunda. Still in chameleon, Sneakers signaled needing assistance to him and gave his personal code sign. Damien required his agents wear a detect life enchantment so they could communicate without exposing their positions. The agent slid unobtrusively over. When the rotunda emptied, Sneakers dispelled his chameleon.

* * *

"Sneakers! What are you doing down here?"

"That Dunmer called Gils told the Emperor that a vampire killed Fathis Aren and is impersonating him. I need to get to Boss and tell him…but then the fake showed up. I knew Boss'd want him followed. He just went up there." Sneakers pointed at the stairwell.

"You say the Emperor knows he's an imposter? Then before you go to Boss, tell the Emperor that Fathis Aren is here…demanding to see him. I'll get the fake into the upstairs lock-up. He can't escape from there."

"I hope he don't sit down before he's sealed tight in there…" Sneakers face split with his toothy grin.

"What'd you do, stick something in his pants?"

Sneakers nodded. "You got another calling card? I need to replace it." Sneakers held out his hand and the other agent dropped a figurine into it.

Sneakers nearly barreled into Ocato as he was exiting the Battlemages quarters. "High Chancellor Ocato Sir, Fathis Aren has arrived below, and is demanding to see the Emperor right away! Er…I knew he had someone with him, so had Fathis brought to the holding cell up here."

* * *

********* Gils (cont.)**

"Fathis Aren, dead?" Uriel's face reflected the stress he felt at the news.

"Aye, Sire. An army of giant vampires have taken over the Arena, made it their headquarters. They took Fathis's body to the room that holds the Mrs. Treydog painting of the Golden Armor…"

"The Mrs. Treydog!" Ocato gasped shrilly, clutching his hand to his heart.

Gils continued. "I think that is where their leader has set up his command post. When he emerged impersonating Fathis…the vampires parted a path for him as if he was someone of importance. He is the one that has Maxical."

"The white Khajiit? I remember you now; you're the lad that offered yourself in her stead, are you not?"

"Yes Sire. I'm unarmed, and don't have magic training. I had no chance of rescuing her. There are hundreds of them Sire, each ten feet tall. They are communicating with some form of mental telepathy, and the Arena guards are in cahoots with them. Her only chance would be if I came to you…that and Fathis having access to your quarters I thought it best."

* * *

"I don't know how you made it through my guard, but you would have made a great information officer for me. You have no magic?" Uriel signaled Ocato. "Heal this man."

Ocato eyed Gils youthful bare chest with what could only be considered lust, his grasping hands reaching towards Gils' muscles. Gils jerked back from him.

"No need Sire…I think I'd rather stay injured."

Uriel glanced at Gils for a second, then turned to Ocato. "Leave us, Ocato. Send the War Counsel up to the planning room, have the Battlemages and troops set to readiness. I will need maps of all access to the Arena set out as well."

"But Sire, can you trust this man? Yes Sire."

When the door closed behind him Uriel healed and rallied Gils quickly. "You need their disease cured as well...I will do it for you. I have healed and rallied many of the men that served under me in battles, and I will need your help. You will need to show my Commander where the troops are amassed, where this command post is located…and where you last saw any hostages, including the Khajiit."

A rap sounded on the door and it flew open without waiting for a response. Ocato's shrill voice pierced the quiet of the room. "Fathis Aren is below! He said he must see you right away…he is waiting in the upper holding cell."

* * *

Uriel glanced at Gils before pulling an ornamental sheath and silver longsword from a cabinet. "I gave one of these to Fathis ages ago. He never told anyone of this…but he vanquished Jagar Tharn and rescued me from the deadlands of Oblivion. He was just a lad then. He's been a most loyal friend since, both to me and to the throne. As you are here on his behalf, I think it fitting you have this…the twin to the one I gave him. Can you handle a longsword?"

"Sire? Yes…yes, Sire."

"Come with me, then. You stand outside the cell when I go in. If I come out alone, you are to go in and finish him. My Battlemages and Ocato will be there as well. They are trained in dealing with these ancients and their special powers. You can't whisper…you can't even think, or they'll hear it."

"Yes, Sire. I know, Maxical told me that." Gils stomach churned sickeningly at the thought that he had walked away from her in danger to come here.

"We'll rescue her yet, lad. You forget, Akatosh has shown me her alive at twenty-one years old." Uriel gripped Gils' shoulder reassuringly. "Lets now for battle, we must clear our heads of anything but the fight ahead."


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102: Faction Updates: Jak, Maxical, The Legion**

********* Jak - Back at the Arena, impersonating Fathis - (Maxical in chameleon watching from rooftop. She is wedged against one of the stone pillars, and had just given the Arena signal for "Illegal Substitution" before Jak stepped out on the deck below her)**

Jak took a deep breath before stepping out onto the deck. One last trial to get past. Getting Janus safely away was the only thing important now. Even Janus's position as Count Skingrad mattered naught anymore. All would be lost if he was imprisoned for eternity…it was crucial to ensure that didn't happen.

Traven, Azzan…even Janus would be fooled easily enough…but Damien Reynard was like a hawk, and Jak had to speak directly to him. The slightest slip-up would be noticed…evaluated, and acted on instantly. Jak was not immortal, and Damien had an army of mage-assassins that would act with split-second accuracy.

Sweat was beading heavily on Jak's brow as he swaggered across the deck trying to imitate Fathis's particular walk. That he had overdone the act was made clear by Traven's bulging eyes. Jak quickly turned it into a limp…why hadn't he thought of that in the first place?

"We have to move quickly on this, the Arena is swarming with vampires. I will personally escort him back to his castle and return to aid the Legion in clearing the city of these vampires. We can work out the details of sanctions after the city is made stable for the citizens." Jak tried to take charge of the situation.

Damien was staring hard at him, his eyes glittering coldly through the slits of his full face mask. "Fathis Aren, that is a breach of our mission as planned. I must demand you give me your code immediately."

Jak blanched, the sweat began to pour in rivulets down his neck and back. "Yes…I know it is a breach. But our plans didn't include this army of vampires marauding on the city. We have to change our priorities for the safety of the citizens."

* * *

Damien's icy stare never wavered or blinked. "The code, Fathis Aren."

"I…you'll have to give me another way to identify myself. I was attacked below, my mind has been preoccupied with the possibility that I have contracted their disease, of the city under siege by these vampires…and of getting Maxical to safety…" That he had made a mistake was clear to Jak, both Janus and Traven's heads swiveled towards him. He hurried to cover his gaff…whatever it had been. "She is safely in the Bloodworks now. It was imperative she be removed, the scent of her blood…these are ancients."

Traven was staring hard at his hand. "Your ring…remember we made a mark in it as an identifier, only you and I know of the placement of that mark."

Relief flooded over Jak. The ring he wore was Fathis's actual ring, it would prove who he was easily. He slid it off and held it out. "See for yourself, Hannibal." Another gaff, Janus had spun and was facing him now. What had he said wrong?

Damien's mind was blanked, that was to be expected…but Traven's was as well, and that came as a complete surprise to Jak. Traven didn't give the impression of being a quick thinker. The final surprise was that Janus's mind was giving nothing on this occasion…of all times.

* * *

Jak tried to send his thoughts to Janus.

_I'm here to take you to safety…open your mind, we need to communicate… _

Janus's cowled head was trained on Jak's face, his stance wary. He sent his response in thought back.

_Who are you? _

* * *

Traven took the ring from him and was inspecting it carefully. He turned away from Jak as if to catch better light onto it. Jak caught the flicker of his hands…what was he doing?

There was an odd feeling of time standing still. Did Damien's hands move just now? Suddenly Traven's hand shot out toward him with fire blazing from his palm. A pair of the magic inhibiting shackles came glowing out of the center and seem to hang suspended in mid air. Something struck his ear, searing his skin and setting it on fire…the mage-assassins on the musicians deck had let loose a volley of flaming balls the size of melons.

In the act of leaping to avoid the shackles Jak dove directly into the storm of fire, the incendiary balls bursting to a searing liquid as they struck. His full vampire released instantly, the taut bronzed flesh fully engulfed in flames. One of the overly-large Chimer ears dangled, barely hanging by a shred of bloodied skin; the piercings now becoming molten rivers of gold that dribbled from the pointed ear end down onto his massive shoulder. The fire ate into him like an acid, his own snarling and hissing echoed back to him from the rounded walls of the Arena.

Over the sound of his own screams he heard a ferocious rumbling, louder than any thunder he'd ever heard. Jak's arm was stretched to cast chameleon when the floor suddenly jerked from beneath him. Without knowing how he got there, he was on his back, blood oozing from his head. He heard the horrified screams of the assassins as they tumbled from the musician's deck. The sound of a melon smashing was immediately followed by a body landing on him with enough force to take the wind from his lungs. The half of its head that remained drained a heavy flow of blood and brains onto Jak's bare chest.

* * *

"Traven!" Janus was on the ground rolling toward Traven, who lay in a heap…blood streaming from his head.

Damien was still standing upright clutching the back of a chair, his eyes glittering through that mask like a snake…focused on Jak through it all, and then he spoke. "So we meet again, Dagoth-Malan."

A roar came from Janus. He struggled back around, trying to pull himself up despite the shackles. "DAGOTH-MALAN! SOMEONE SET ME FREE! I'll kill you for what you did to me, Malan! SET ME FREE!"

Another loud rumble and the ground beneath the Arena shook with tremendous force, jerking the massive structure…a loud CRACK and a seam made a rapid trail down one wall. The spire above the fissure toppled, smashing onto the mezzanine and crushing the amassed vampires that were shoved against the railing trying to jump down to the safety of the center Arena floor.

The spire of the Palace was the only structure Dagoth-Malan could see, it was shaking…a large crack split down the middle of it. From above him Malan heard screams of terror...it was the chosen! How could she be up there? Was she on the roof? Good gods, what more could go wrong!

"MAXICAL!" Janus roared. "SET ME FREE DAMIEN!"

* * *

********* Itius Hayn**

"Carry the critically wounded to the Arcane for treatment. Pilus, send some men to get the healers from the Arcane's tent in the Market District…bring them here to patch up the non-critical injuries so they can get back out on the street."

"Yes, sir."

A Legion guard hurried in the door. "Captain Hayn, sir! The evacuation of woman and children has begun, sir. The men were contained and given armor and weapons, sir."

"Cut to it, man! How many men did you contain, and are they fighting?"

"Thirty at best. We caught a few sneaking out with the evacuees wearing shawls over their heads. They were dragged back and ordered to fight."

"I wonder how many weren't caught. We have no choice, release the prisoners below the Palace and arm them."

"We've already done that."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Then get over to the Imperial compound and empty it as well! If the guards there have no prisoners to watch they can be out here helping! We need boots on the ground!"

Pilus returned, his face reflecting bad news. "Captain Hayn…the mages at that tent were just healers. Those that weren't killed in the initial attack have run back to the Arcane. I was told Raminus Polus has bolted the gates there."

Itius slammed his fist down on the desk. "Raminus Polus was supposed to be leading a contingent of Battlemages that specialized in destruction magic and attacking these vampires! Why is he hiding inside the Arcane?"

"He said until Arch Mage Traven returned it was his duty to ensure the safety of the minor children…er…sir?" Pilus stammered to a halt, Itius's face had taken on a purple hue.

"What minor children? I ordered the evacuation of all the children, did I not?"

"Yes, sir...but...we thought they had the protection of the structure…"

Itius cut his speech off. "Evacuate the children and tell Polus to get his [censored] out here NOW! We need every able-bodied mage in that University that is over eighteen, male or female as long as the females are not virginal. The healers need to set up a triage and be treating these wounded, not hiding behind the gates! And where is Traven?"

* * *

"No one knows, sir."

"What information did you get from that courier?" Itius paused in the act of rising.

"She just rode up here from Leyawiin. She said what looked like an army of men in crimson armor was marching north on the eastern road."

"Good gods, the Crimson Scars! Traven was right…"

"Sir?"

"I need to get to the Palace right away, Ocato has to enact the Imperial Army, or at least let us use some of their Guard. I need several of your best to run flank on me, make sure I get there in one piece. Take over here till I return."

"Yes, sir. I've got three in the building right now…"

"I'll take them."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Itius stepped out onto the flagstone walk, the three guards forming a V pattern behind and to each side of him. Swords drawn, they moved in step as a unit past the first housing complex. Before they could cross to the second building a loud rumbling was heard and the ground began shaking violently, knocking the men to the ground. The clay roofing tiles above them cracked and shattered, shards of razor-sharp pieces showered down on Itius and the men.

"What the…" Itius began. His speech was cut off as a massive explosion of fire blew the manhole cover from the area sewer system high into the air. It crashed onto the roof of the building he had just passed. Fire shot up well past the rooftops of the buildings as if propelled by force.

As Itius watched horrified, charred people began scrambling up from the opened sewer. A bone chilling hissing and screaming sound was emitting from them...and from the manhole itself. Itius felt frozen in place, witnessing Hannibal's omen come true as the horror of what was happening sunk in…"Even the feral will climb up from the sewers and join their forces." These weren't people…they were the feral vampires Hannibal had predicted.

Itius jerked the men by the arms, tugging them from the sight. He cut quickly into the next district and found it the same, flames shooting above the rooftops and feral vampires climbing out of the manholes.

With a sickening lurch in his heart Itius saw the huge hulking form of an Orc pulling himself up out of the sewer by the palace. Good gods…Agronak.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103: Jak Is Back**

********* Janus**

"GO!" Damien yelled. He cast and the shackles dropped from Janus's wrists and ankles.

Janus's only thought was the roof. Without knowing how he accomplished it, a tingling sensation ran rapidly through him and a vapor filled his nostrils. In a split second he had transformed into a large bird and was soaring toward the last spot he had seen Maxical.

She was dangling half off the roof, bleeding from a head wound and clinging to the slanted boards with fully extended arms. Janus alit, instantly feeling the tingling transformation back to man without knowing how it had happened. He grabbed her from the waist and pulled her onto the board, then clutched her tightly into his arms as she lost consciousness.

Janus glanced quickly down to the deck where Traven still lay bleeding, Damien was bent over him casting healing. Acting on instinct rather than conscious decision, Janus hurried the opposite direction carrying Maxical. At the main entrance to the Bloodworks, once again his desires were interpreted efficiently to action by his vampire nature. He found himself landing lightly in front of the gapped door to the Bloodworks.

Not even the air stirred in the darkened rooms, giving the feel of entering an abandoned morgue. Janus bolted the door behind him and glanced around, finding the healing fount to be the cleanest spot. A powerful sensation began rising up inside him as he stretched her across it, his mouth filled with juices he instinctively knew how to use for healing.

How right Jak's advice had been; letting the vampire free to guide him. His nature knew what was needed, provided instantly the knowledge of how to use it. Janus leaned over, drizzling the burning juices into her mouth and over the wound on her head. Where they landed on the gash on the side of her head, the trail of blood flowing from it ceased. Even the crimson bloodstains disappeared as the juices dribbled over them, leaving behind only pristine white fur.

* * *

Janus hovered over her; his breath igniting the juices on contact into erupting waves of heat as it wove a pattern in the air around her face. The wound on her head healed before his eyes, the skin knitting together without scar as if it had never been damaged.

Maxical came to suddenly with a scream, scrambling to clutch the edge of the fount as if she thought she was still hanging from the roof. Janus leaned over her and breathed into her face gently. He tangibly felt the memory of that trauma being carried away on his breath, and she seemed to calm almost instantly.

"Something happened to Fathis." She said, struggling to sit up. "They've done something to him, there was blood. I think Fathis is..." Maxical's voice cracked, her face contorted.

"Shhh." Janus felt calming magic mingling with his breath, could see it swirling around her head. "He's not dead, Maxical...I have a connection with him, can feel his life force. He was...injured, that's all."

"That can't be, there was too much blood for just an injury…and a vampire was wearing his armor, impersonating him."

"I know…but someone was healing him the whole time, I could feel it…I would know if he was gone, Maxical."

The expression of panic faded, but her voice still held desperation. "Then…you must be able to find him, right? If you can feel things happening to him and sense his life force, then you can bring me to him?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"No, you can't go back out there Maxical. They're ancients, drawn to your blood."

"But they'll listen to you, they have to! They're Malan's army; you are their hope, are you not? 'The One' they have waited for?"

"I'll not bring you into danger to find out. You have to stay inside here, doors locked. I don't want you to open them for anyone."

"Where is everybody? I can't stay in here alone! Where are Owyn and Andronicus?"

"I don't know where anyone is, the Bloodworks was empty…"

"Empty! Where could they all be? I can't stay in here all alone…I won't!" The fear in Maxical's voice and expression changed to reflecting a stubbornness that gave Janus an uneasy feeling.

* * *

She must not have realized this was not negotiable. Janus tried again, sure she wouldn't disobey a direct order. This time the command was clear in his voice.

"Maxical, this is the safest place for you to be. The smell of your blood is an overpowering draw to ancients. It is not a request; you must stay here…I order it."

She gaped at him, obviously not comprehending his authority. "If you leave me here alone, I won't stay! I'll search the mezzanine by myself if I have to, it is the last place I saw both Fathis and Gils. I have to find them, whether you help me or not…but the danger can't be as great if you are there with me. Please, Lord Umbranox…I need your help."

Janus stared aghast at her rigidly set jaw and jutting chin. For over fifty years his orders had been obeyed without question, it was incomprehensible that she would defy him! There was no doubt she meant it though…and he couldn't see a way to compel her obedience. He hesitated, unsure what to do. Where was Jak when he needed him, he would know how to handle this situation…and may help him hunt down Malan. Janus sent his plea for Jak's help with his thoughts while he sought to delay Maxical, who had begun climbing down from the fount.

* * *

"Maxical, we need to clear this up if I'm going to help you. I am not Umbranox."

"Huh? But…you're a member of the Imperial Court of Cyrodiil! No other Counts have been missing…"

"You were sleeping on your recent visit; missed meeting me. I am Count Skingrad."

"Janus Hassildor? But…OH! Subject A/JH! JH…it must be the truth!"

"Does that surprise you? I am quite honest in general. I will strike a bargain with you. If you give your word to stay here in safety, I'll give mine to find them…bring them here."

"Yes…wait, no! You were mad at Fathis, meant to hurt him…I felt it. I don't trust you to go without me. Besides, you don't know Gils."

"Gils is the Dunmer that was standing beside Vicente earlier. As for my anger at Aren…it was temporary. Of course I was irate, being tricked that way. My freedom…gaaah!" Janus had launched into speech, but was cut off mid sentence by an angry gasp from Maxical.

* * *

"ARGH!" Her ears pinned themselves flat against her head. "You merited that trick when you assaulted him with spells and paralysis! He was forced by his position to endure your attacks without recourse to defend himself. I know Fathis well enough to swear he did naught to deserve your enmity, and in spite of your unprovoked assaults he still risked his life to protect you. You dast not ever impugn his actions in my presence."

Maxical's tail had begun swishing rapidly, her fur spiking out as her anger rose. Janus sought quickly to calm her.

"Enmity…of course not! Nothing like that. It was naught; a simple spell to obtain his trust, garner a closer friendship…"

"Trust and friendship are earned, not brought about with spells! And what of the paralysis? Did you seek his stillness to pat his back perhaps? Is this what 'quite honest in general' means? Unlike you, Fathis does not ever lie. I can't trust in your word if your make-up is in deceit." Her eyes were blazing and icily cold at the same time.

With a huge sense of relief Janus felt Jak sending his thoughts on how best to handle this situation and get everything back on an even footing with Maxical. There was no doubt in Janus's mind that Jak's advice was dead-on correct.

* * *

_You must be truthful with Maxical now, her mistrust is raised too high and she'll sense the slightest deception…but truth can only be told to a point before it causes even greater damage. You must walk a very fine line._

_It is imperative you not reveal to Maxical that she is the chosen. The 'Steps of Promise' must be made without that knowledge, and she has already begun them. Do not risk…_

_Speak, lad! Hurry before she explodes! Must I take over the conversation myself?_

* * *

One quick glance at Maxical let Janus know her rage had not dwindled while waiting for a response from him. Her tail was swishing with such force it was smacking the wall behind her.

After fifty years of dealing with none but staff and prostitutes, Janus knew he lacked the delicate balance of social skills needed here… skills that Jak had in abundance. He gratefully leaped on Jak's offer to handle it.

* * *

_"What? [Censored]! I'll probably have to [censored] her for you when the time comes as well, [censored] [censored]!" _

* * *

Jak didn't hide his displeasure, but to Janus's short-lived relief he did begin speaking through him. That relief was quickly followed by shock, as Jak instead used Janus's voice to rouse her to an even greater rage.

"Maxical…this misunderstanding between Aren and myself…the truth is we really were friends before this started. I have always thought highly of him, respected and admired him."

"So your perception of what constitutes respect and friendship is paralysis, spells, and subterfuge. I need hear no more, my only interest is in saving Fathis."

"I never wanted to do those things…but I had to. Shortly after your graduation Aren visited. My nature had chosen someone for me. Aren stood against me being with her, you yourself saw how violently he reacted not an hour ago when Traven told him I had come for her...he literally spat on you."

Maxical was glaring hard at his cowl. "An accident, I took no offence from that. What's your point?"

"I can think of no other way to say this…he had his own interest perked there."

* * *

********* Maxical**

I won't deny I felt punched in the stomach. Right after graduation…that was when Fathis suddenly quit having anything to do with me.

"So? Fathis has had his interest perked by the thousands. We had no understanding back then, in fact were broken till just recently. He obviously doesn't stand in your way now, his marriage to me was quite public yesterday. So again, your point?"

"One would assume marriage would end it, would they not? Yet…with whom did he spend his wedding night? His marital duties to you were left unattended, the smell of your blood broadcasts that. His reputation with women…yet you remain untouched?"

I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. All those times I tried to get Fathis to mate with me and he couldn't…was he in love with another all this time? Then why marry me?

"I…I cannot believe it to be true. What gain could he find in marrying me if that were the case?"

"Aren has pride, too much to sit idly while another takes something he considers his property. To snatch you from the Dunmer after he had already shared his mysteries and could never offer them to another was a coup…that is if the lad lives, now that Aren has seen your blue show has turned purple."

* * *

My cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as I sought a subtle way to cover my forehead and nose bridge.

Gils had said the same, that Fathis was like a dog urinating on a bone he didn't desire…to keep another dog from having it. The sickening truth was, Count Skingrad was right. Regardless of anything Fathis did, I was guilty of worse. I was already married to Gils when I swore vows with Fathis. Fathis's wedding night I spent with Gils. Had Azura not intervened I would not be intact now.

It hurt to think Fathis may have been duplicitous, but when faced with my own behavior…I had no right to that pain. With a tremendous effort I pushed the conjecture from my mind and swallowed the ache that felt like a rock in my stomach. If anything, Count Skingrad's revelations made me angrier at him…whether there was any sense in that or not.

"Wherever Fathis was on our wedding night, it is not my concern. I don't discuss either my marriages or intimate life with anyone, least of all a stranger. None of this matters now anyway…Fathis still has to be rescued while you stand here gossiping about a man who is supposedly your 'good friend'."

"The blows you struck Aren go much deeper, at least mine were to his face…and with cause. Dismount that high horse you are riding and I'll help you save both your husbands." Count Skingrad's words and icy voice cut through me, leaving me feeling humbled and ashamed that I had attacked his motives...and sickened by my own.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104: Promises And Vows**

"Maxical you have to know I would never say those things to you, it was Jak! He was trying to sabotage me, I should never have trusted him…I apologize for any pain he caused you." Janus babbled.

"You are blaming that poor bird again? There isn't enough healers in Nirn for what you need. You can save your apologies, I don't care what you think of me. The only thing I do care about is…did you mean what you said about helping me save Fathis and Gils?"

"No! Yes! Maxical, there is nothing wrong with my mind, I assure you. I just let Jak get into my head and talk through me and he abused the privilege! Okay, look…I know that doesn't sound good, but I assure you I am as sane as…look, the point is that I don't think badly of you at all. If there was just some way to convince you…just hear me out, please. Jak wants you for himself and will stop at nothing! He's not a bird, you don't understand…he is a man, diabolical and ingenious…" Janus's speech ground to a choking halt, his cowl gawking at the expression on my face.

Janus held up his hand as if to erase his previous words. "Er…never mind. I will help you, I promise it; and I'll not harm Aren either, you have my word on that. That vow you made of going to your grave as my sworn enemy…I'll not see that happen, Maxical."

* * *

I gasped. "But…I only thought that, you couldn't have heard!" I suddenly remembered just after making that vow getting a strong feeling he had somehow honed in on me…then nearly falling off the roof as if I was pushed. "AHA! You tried to shove me off the roof!"

"I did not! You fell of your own clumsiness. I had to save you…" He took a step back from my reddening face. "Oh no, not again! You're not going to fall into another of your snits again, are you? That's the reason I let Jak speak through me to begin with. I really wish you'd find a way to control your temper so we could communicate…"

"CLUMSY! Control my temper! OH!" I fumed, but my mind was churning rapidly.

That oath had stayed in the confines of my own mind…yet somehow he had heard it. It shouldn't matter to him that I swore hatred against him, why had it? I could feel it tangibly in his aura even now, he struggled within himself for his next action. Why?

* * *

*.*

* * *

The cowled head snapped toward me. Without consciously planning it, I found myself moving to stand in front of him, raising my right hand with the palm facing him.

"Swear it. Vow you'll rescue Fathis, and see he takes no harm from anyone, including yourself."

"I don't understand what you want…"

"Yes you do. I don't know what's going on here, or between you and Fathis…but you do. Swear to me that you will not let any harm befall Fathis…or I'll hold you responsible...here." I pounded my chest twice and held my hand back up.

"Not let any…you want me to protect him?"

"He risked his life to protect you. You are immortal and can lose nothing in doing the same for him."

"I could lose my freedom! I can't babysit the man, this is ridiculous!"

* * *

"Just get him back to me alive, heal him if needed. You are a god to Malan's army, order them to release him."

"But you're asking me to swear to something out of my control, I don't even know where he is…"

"Then find out where he is and make it within your control, they are your army…and they have him."

Janus stood as if struggling within himself, but I felt the acquiescence in his aura before he raised his right hand.

"Wait…I must see the truth in your eyes, take your cowl off for the swearing…GAAAAH!" My hand flew to the hilt of my sword instinctively.

"Do you want me to put it back on?"

"Yes! Er…no…er…I don't know. I guess leave it off, just give me a second to stop wanting to bury my blade…I'm sorry, that was rude."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You may as well say it aloud, I can hear your thoughts."

"Hear my thoughts! How? You mean…like up on the roof when I swore vengeance on you…you really heard it?"

"I heard all your thoughts, and your promises…not just that one."

I wondered suddenly what other things I may have thought that he could have heard. What did he mean by promises?

His pink eyes were looking miffed and his full lips were drawn into a thin tight line over the fangs. "I must say, I find this hatred for my appearance to be quite inconsistent in you. You knew I was a vampire and sat beside me talking as if it didn't bother you. Did you think I would have to wear the cowl if there were not fangs and pink eyes to be hid?"

"I don't know what I thought…your Colovian accent confused me. I thought you must be extraordinarily handsome…like Vicente or something…I don't know."

* * *

"Vicente! That is naught but an illusion, underneath it the man looks like a dried up turd!"

"I know. But before he attacked me, he stood not feet from me. I saw nothing that spoke of his nature, only a very handsome youth. I guess I thought…it was the same with all ancients."

"Not all ancients have that power. Immortals didn't need to camouflage their appearance, we were the gods of the night once. It is Uriel's Law that has made us have to hide. This is my real image, and in spite of the vampire traits…I have been told I am quite handsome."

"By whom, Hal-Liurz?"

"…Among others! Maxical, I don't relish this task, I do this for you. I could be making good my escape, so decide whether we swear this vow or not."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's probably just that hairstyle that accentuates…er…perpetuates the image from the storybooks…I guess. You know, because it is so outdated. I mean, I'm sure you must be…uh…(cough)…er…uh…well, let's just do this if we're going to." I removed my hand from the sword hilt and raised it, palm facing him.

"I have been much isolated for fifty years…had no way of knowing fashions had changed."

I gaped. "You thought fashions wouldn't have changed in fifty years? Well, since you stay well hidden under that cowl and cloak…your appearance matters little…I guess."

He raised his hand, palm facing me. "Let's just get this over with. I swear within my utmost ability to keep harm from befalling Fathis Aren." He pounded his fist to his chest twice, then clasped my raised hand.

I squinched my eyes shut and stood on my toes, straining to reach his face while our hands were raised in the vow. He leaned down to me, I felt warm breath wafting my whiskers a second before the hot moisture of his mouth covered mine. Our hands stayed raised and clasped throughout, the vow was sealed.

There was an instant feeling of relief when he pulled his lips from mine. Still, I did feel he meant what he said. Fathis would be safe, he would bring him back to me.

* * *

"Wait for me here then, and don't open the door till I get back."

"Thank you, Count Skingrad…wait! Don't bring me the imposter!"

"I'll know if it's the imposter, I was able to discern the differences."

Count Skingrad raised his cowl back up and stepped out the main door. "Seal it behind me."

I slid the bolt, feeling the nervousness of being alone in the Bloodworks with everything going on outside these walls…everything that may be happening with Fathis and Gils…GILS! Count Skingrad hadn't mentioned saving Gils! Had he forgotten about saving him?

I lurched at the door and threw the bolt back open. "Count Ski…GAAAAAH!" The door was shoved open with force, knocking me back against the wall as a mass of armored people pushed into the Bloodworks shouting.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105: Faction Update: Agronak, Vicente, And The Vampire Hunters**

********* Vicente and Agronak**

Vicente's eyes bulged under his cowl at the sight of Agronak. That loony Orc had to be gotten out of the Imperial City, Malan's giants were safer!

"HEY YOU!" Agronak yelled when Vicente tried to duck behind a bush.

"Lord Agronak! Er…it's not safe for you out here, shouldn't you be hiding in the sewers…or your house?" Vicente swallowed hard.

"The sewers blew up, I was lucky to get out alive! Look…I've been burned again."

"They're coming after you, Lord Agronak. They have torches and will burn you to death. You had better flee for your own safety. Uriel's Law has been enacted, we are all goners if we don't get out of here. I'm leaving here myself…"

"I'll go with you then!" Agronak pouched his lower lips between the tusks and held out his blackened arms. "You need to heal me, I don't have magic…"

"Me neither." Vicente lied. "The Arena has a healer, don't they? They have to heal you, since you're still the Grand Champion…right?"

"Yeah…YEAH! Don't leave till I get back."

* * *

********* Vicente and the Vampire Hunters**

As soon as Agronak turned the corner Vicente ran, cutting over to the Market District. His plan to hole up in the safety of his suite came to a smashing halt as his face slammed into the heavy door of the Merchants when he tried to burst in.

Vicente pounded on the door, yelling and waving his room key. After what seemed like an interminable wait he heard the bolt being slid across. He shoved the door open, barreling through and nearly knocking down the old man that had unlocked the door.

"What took so long, you idiot!" Vicente slid the bolt back across himself and stepped through the foyer into the main room.

"Vicente Valtieri! Some of those vampire hunters you wrote to were here looking for you…" Velus shouted across the span of the room from behind his counter as soon as he saw Vicente.

Numerous heads in the dining room turned from their plates, honing in on Vicente as he hurried forward to shush Velus.

"Keep your voice down! How could they be here looking for me, those letters were sent anonymously…and how could they find me at Merchants?" Vicente was stunned.

* * *

"Well I sealed the missives with our Merchant's Inn stamp, of course. When the man said he was looking for the author of the letters I gave him your name and suite number." Velus had a blank look on his face.

"Why would I sign them 'anonymous' if I wanted them to know who I was, or where I wrote from? Is this your idea of anonymity? I paid you for your silence, this is an outrage…"

"Well sir, a couple Septims was what you gave me, that is not what I consider hush-worthy."

"Not worthy of your silence, when that is exactly what you took the Septims for? Tell me, what DO you consider it then?"

"To me that's a 'tell what you know and point the finger' amount."

"You certainly pocketed it quickly enough! I should demand it back for this! Then to flag me at the top of your lungs in front of your dinner crowd and state my business for all to hear…"

"Oh, I can explain that. Some gentleman told me you were hard of hearing and I would have to shout to capture your attention."

"What gentleman?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Velus shrugged. "I didn't get his name. But he had one of those letters you sent and asked a lot of questions about you. He tipped me real well, too. Now that's a man what knows how to bribe. OH! While we're on the subject…a woman was in here yesterday morning complaining that she saw you doing something perverted in the side alley of the Inn. Disgusting is what I say that kind of thing is, just disgusting. You got a room upstairs for that kind of thing. We don't want your type here unless you're opening your purse for the privilege."

Numerous heads turned in the dining room and began ogling Vicente; scowling, glaring, whispering and giggling behind their hands.

"Good gods, lower your voice, man! I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, I've already opened my purse, I have a suite upstairs!"

"Aye, you and yours paid for one. But that was before you took your business into the side alley. We charge extra for perverts…" Velus spoke loud enough that the dinner crowd in the restaurant could easily hear. They were staring, and had fallen into a hush so as not to miss a word.

"Stop shouting, I am not deaf!" Vicente shouted, then lowered his voice. "I haven't been in any side alley, this woman has made up these charges!"

* * *

"She said he wore a creepy dark cowl and cloak. Sound familiar now?"

Vicente scoured his brain for anything he had done in the side alley…he hadn't even been in it that he could remember.

"I don't care who she saw, it was not me! I saw others dressed exactly as I am at the Arena not two hours ago, it must have been one of them! You are accusing me of something I haven't done!"

Velus pulled his shiny new sword down from the shelf behind his counter and began polishing it, glaring at Vicente.

"I'm not paying pervert fees to you when I have done nothing disgusting!" Vicente's voice raised in anger.

Without the door even being pounded on first, the man that had opened it earlier suddenly hurried across to the door and slid the bolt.

Vicente glared after him, shouting. "Suddenly you can move now? Where were your legs when I was pounding? What kind of security is a locked door if you open it for everyone that wants in?" Vicente's voice died away in a gasp.

* * *

*.*

* * *

With a sickening lurch in his stomach Vicente watched as four filthy men swaggered into the Inn. He had no doubt who it was…Eridor and his gang of vampire hunters. The man that had opened the door slid the bolt back across and looked up at Vicente.

"Eh? What'd ye say young lad?"

"Here's the man you were looking for!" Velus shouted, pointing at Vicente.

Eridor locked eyes on Vicente's form like an owl that sees its prey. Vicente heard swords leaving their sheaths without seeing the men actually draw them.

"Hey, no violence in my Inn, you hear me?" Velus shouted. "What's going on here?"

"What…what are you doing? I'm the one that sent you the letter, you idiots! STOP! I SENT FOR YOU!" Vicente wailed, backing up till the counter in his back stopped him.

The sound of a battle cry split the still air of the Inn as the vampire hunters charged Vicente.

"GAAAAH!" Vicente screamed and began darting through the restaurant, dodging tables and the shrieking customers who were surging up from them to escape the melee.

* * *

Vicente began overturning the tables as he passed, throwing them behind him to trip up Eridor and his men. The crash of shattering crystal stemware and fine china splintering could be heard above the shrieking patrons.

"MY RESTAURANT!" Velus bellowed, charging into the dining room with his sword drawn. He pointed it at Eridor. "OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!"

As if no one had heard him, Vicente shot by him and dumped a table as he passed. Hot on his heels came the vampire hunters, their swords waving wildly in the air.

"GAAAAH!" Velus scrambled out of the way. "I'm charging you for these damages Valtieri! OUT! NOW! And take your friends with you! GUARDS! My beautiful Inn…urg!"

Vicente leaped over a table and darted back, zig-zagging through where he had already come from. His feet skidded over half-eaten steaks and green beans, scrambling for momentum on the now slick floor.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Two of Eridor's gang were barreling toward Vicente. He tried to dodge them and his feet slid from beneath him, shooting him under one of the long white tablecloths. On his hands and knees Vicente scrambled on through, using the tablecloths as cover.

The two vampire hunters were moving too fast to stop quickly on the slippery floor. They skidded into a table with such force it popped into the air, flying away from them as they hurtled downward from the impact. Their momentum carried them under the next table, weapons first…piercing two women that were hiding underneath the table for safety.

"Shamar, you idiot! You let him get away and stabbed that woman!" Eridor shouted.

"It wasn't me, it was Vontus!" The Redguard yelled as he tried to dislodge his sword from the shrieking woman.

Vontus slid his sword easily from the still form it had pierced. "Uh, Eridor…I think this one is dead."

"You ninny, she is just in a swoon. Now go catch that vampire!"

"Vampire! Where?" Velus slid to a stop in the middle of the restaurant, then gawked at the sight of bleeding women. "GUARDS! ASSAULT! GUARDS!"

* * *

Vicente made it to the foyer and struggled with the bolt on the door. He glanced back and saw the door guard sitting at the bar sipping a glass of wine as if nothing was going on.

"He's getting away!" Eridor shouted, leaping over the two bleeding women and charging toward Vicente. In his wake came a Nord carrying a huge hammer.

"HALT! GUARDS!" Velus bellowed. He stood between the door and the vampire hunters, his sword wavering from one to the other. "You'll pay for your crimes here, all of you! You're not leaving till the guards get here!"

Eridor pushed past him, cornering Vicente at the door. He raised his battle ax into the air. "Taste my blade, you vile creature of the night!"

"I'm the one that wrote you, idiots! Ask the Publican if you don't believe me!"

"You think I can't smell undead on you?" Eridor waved his axe in a figure eight.

"I had chitlins for breakfast, that always gives me gas…" Vicente tried to argue but it did no good.

"DIE VAMPIRE!" Eridor started his charge and now all four had him surrounded.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106: Faction Update: Vicente & The Vampire Hunters (cont.)**

********* Vicente, The Vampire Hunters, Seridur, and The Order Of The Virtuous Blood**

"BAM! BAM! BAM!"

Vicente saw his opportunity and immediately cast chameleon. He ducked down, quickly sliding between the legs of the big Nord next to Eridor and creeping toward the stairs.

"Where is he? He was here a minute ago!" Vontus stabbed his sword into the air where Vicente had been standing.

"Open up in the name of the Emperor!"

"The Legion!" Eridor hissed.

"I ain't goin' to no jail, Eridor! I swear I didn't hurt that woman!" Shamar yelled, wiping the blood off his blade on the drape nearest him. He shoved past Velus the Publican and darted up the steps.

"STOP! Murderer!" Velus shouted, waving his blade at the fleeing man.

* * *

Vontus was backing away from the door. "Jail! No! I won't go, Eridor! With my face I'll never make it! Remember the trouble we had in that men's bunkhouse in Chorrol?"

"Eduard Hodge?"

"He stalked me! My looks are a curse! You three have no idea how lucky you are to be ugly…" Vontus tossed his blade to the Nord, who caught it deftly. "You always wanted my blade, Carsten…it's yours."

"You mean it Vontus?" Carsten held the blade up and admired it in spite of the fresh blood on it.

Vontus didn't answer, instead he turned and fled up the stairs behind Shamar. Both of them plowed into and fell over the invisible Vicente at the juncture of stairs that led to the rooftop.

Shamar tumbled back down the steps, but Vontus clutched the handrail and pulled himself back on his feet, stepping on Vicente's invisible form as he scurried up the remaining stairs. Velus hurried to the door and threw the bolt back.

* * *

"GUARDS! These men are murderers! One of them is escaping to the roof!"

"HALT RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!" One guard shouted. His eyes fell on Carsten and he growled, "That one is still holding the bloody blade!"

Carsten glanced around as if looking for who they spoke of, then looked down at the blade in his hand just as a drop of blood dripped from it and landed on his shoe.

"We're vampire hunters, unhand us!" Eridor shouted.

"What vampire?" The guard demanded.

"…He was here a minute ago…" Eridor glanced around.

Vicente didn't wait to hear more. Not bothering to move quietly, he shot up the stairs to the rooftop behind Vontus.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Vicente scrambled through the open trap door onto the roof just before Vontus spun around and heaved it shut behind him. They were not alone. An ancient Altmer vampire from a very lowly line was walking toward them, flanked by two Dunmer and an Argonian.

"Halt! We are the Order of the Virtuous Blood, prove you are not a vampire." One of the Dunmer grabbed Vontus.

Vicente was about to flee, but paused in shock. That was one of the vampire groups he had sent a letter to, what was a vampire doing with them? Instinct told him it was Seridur…whom Vicente had named in the letter.

Vicente backed away without a sound, but Seridur was tracking his movements.

"Take this pretty lad to my house and lock him in the basement for…interrogation." Seridur ordered, pointing at Vontus.

The Argonian and one of the Dunmer grabbed Vontus by the arms and began dragging him toward the iron steps of the fire escape as he struggled and shouted for help. The other Dunmer and Seridur broke away and took chase after the still invisible Vicente.

"GAAAAH!" Vicente tried to leap across to the next building but his timing was off, his midsection was nearly impaled on the eave. The clay tiles were burning hot, searing his fingers as he scrambled and clutched at them trying to keep from falling off the roof. A tile snapped in his hand sending him sliding down to the edge.

* * *

At the last second his hand caught in the rain gutter. He gripped it tightly, swaying with even slight movements as he dangled high above the cobble street. The soft metal of the gutter began warping from the weight of his body and making a metallic groaning sound…it wouldn't hold him long.

Vicente made a lunge toward the downspout, one hand over the other gripping the bending metal of the gutter. Before he could reach it he heard a loud creak and groan, then felt a shudder as the rusty bolts holding the rain gutter pulled from the rotted wood of the eave. With another loud groan the gutter gave, plummeting him down toward the street below.

Vicente was dropping rapidly, still clutching the now twisting gutter as it pulled one bolt after the next free. Sharp creases of metal sliced at his hands as he struggled for a firmer handhold. Finally one bolt lodged sturdily in a beam stopped the rapid descent with a jerk, nearly dislodging Vicente and slamming him against the side of the building at the downspout.

It was still too steep a drop to let go. Mustering his nerve Vicente released one hand, grabbing the downspout and pulling the dangling gutter against it tightly. He began sliding slowly down till he felt it shudder and begin pulling from the wall.

With a yowl of pain Vicente slid the rest of the way down quickly, the protruding spikes and connectors tearing at his pants and the skin beneath it. When he was near enough the ground he dropped, pushing away from the spout to land lithely on his feet. Before he could heal himself Seridur and that Dunmer were in the alley chasing him.

Vicente shimmied up the city wall to the parapet and then ran, leaping over to a rooftop. Seridur stayed right behind him like a persistent gnat. With running starts he managed to leap the couple roofs till he was on top of the Merchants again. He leaned over the eave and dropped down.

* * *

********* Vicente, Seridur, and the Order of the Virtuous Blood**

Seridur landed on the balcony right behind Vicente. "You are in our territory without permission, Vicente. State your business, and explain why you named me in a correspondence to my hunters." Seridur's tone was arrogant and demanding. It might have been mistaken for mocking had Vicente not already sensed the man's fear of him.

"I am here for only two women. One is an old lover, obviously no virgin. The other is intact, the white Khajiit. You have a city full, why quibble over one?" Vicente haggled, watching Seridur's movements carefully.

"Imbel and I share our take with each other, and he is already in negotiations for her with the Immortal. Besides, we've endured her odor far too long. The Khajiit is ours, choose another."

"I can't, I'm weakened from feeding on her and can't use my spells to get another right now…" Vicente ground to a halt, seeing Seridur's sudden expression of over-confidence.

In one swift movement Vicente grabbed Seridur's casting hand in a crushing grip and pushed his chest hard against Seridur, pinning him tightly against the wall. He leaned his face so closely into Seridur's that his own breath wafted Vicente's hair as it reflected back to him.

* * *

"I may not have use of my vampire powers in this condition, but you should know I am an extraordinary mage with or without them and strong enough to snap you like a twig. Don't get any ideas unless you wish to taste my fire firsthand. Do we have an understanding?"

Seridur's lips trembled uncontrollably around his slackened gaping mouth, his breath coming in ragged pants. His already overlarge eyes bulged in their sockets, and the perfectly coifed hair now stuck out in spikes angling in several different directions from his head. He nodded without speaking.

Seridur's eyes suddenly darted down toward the alley with a relieved expression. Vicente tightened his hold on him and glanced down to where he had seen Seridur looking. The Dunmer minion was running up and down the alleyways between buildings, staring up at the rooftops.

In one hard, quick movement Vicente jerked Seridur to him and spun so the man's back was pressed tightly against Vicente's chest. Vicente's arms were like steel bands around him, binding Seridur's from movement.

"Let go, Vicente! I'll see you burn for this…" Seridur spoke loudly as if trying to draw his minion's attention.

"You dare not, Seerrriiduurrr." Vicente spoke into his ear, drawling out Seridur's name sarcastically. "You are out of your league."

* * *

The Dunmer had spotted them now, he appeared to be looking for a way onto the balcony. Vicente carried Seridur to the balcony rail so his minion could see him, then leaned his face close to Seridur's again and spoke quietly into his ear…the tone of his voice laden with threat.

"Call off your henchman, Seridur. Don't even think of giving the wrong command, I'll dispatch you before the order leaves your lips."

Seridur's voice was trembling and shaky. He called weakly to the Dunmer. "Cylben…go home. Go home and wait for me there."

"Why isn't he leaving?" Vicente hissed with suspicion, "I'll snap you in two if you've given him a code."

"He…he's my bodyguard. He won't leave me if I'm in trouble, even if given an order to." Seridur's voice was pleading.

"I won't release you till he's gone. Command your man to go and we'll talk." Vicente's voice was firm, but without threat this time.

"Cylben, I gave you an order, now go!" Seridur spoke firmly. The Dunmer hesitated, then walked slowly toward the south exit of the district.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Vicente released Seridur, noting that the man's legs were trembling and a wet stain darkened the front of his pants. Ignoring this, Vicente continued negotiating in a businesslike tone.

"I've already prepared the Khajiit as my slave. She'll do my bidding without spells, just off my aura. I'd have to starve myself to build my powers back up in order to use spells again, and there is no time for that. I'd like to leave here tomorrow, to do that it must be her."

Seridur seemed to be trying to collect himself. He leaned one shoulder against the wall in an assumed casual stance, crossing one still-shaking leg over the other…although that was most likely done to hide the wet stain, Vicente thought as he watched the man speak.

In an obvious attempt at regaining his arrogant tone, Seridur spoke. "I don't make slaves, so have no need of the spells…only the blood. I take it at will."

Seridur glanced up as he said the last words, catching Vicente's eye and holding it. In that moment a blinding realization suddenly struck Vicente. The bodyguard's devotion, he could only be a slave…a male slave. Vicente stared directly into Seridur's eyes, waiting for a flinch that never came.

"That isn't true, Seridur…is it." It was not a question. Vicente continued. "You have made at least one slave. Your preferences are no business of mine…except that this concerns the Khajiit. She will die at your hands. She would make a much better slave than corpse. If you just take at will and drink them to their death anyway, why would it matter to you whom it is? Find another, let me have the Khajiit."

Seridur startled visibly. "I don't know what you mean…"

Vicente gave an unpleasant laugh. "But you do. It seems I hold your secrets in my hands, Seridur…or would you prefer I end your life? I leave the choice to you. Do we deal on the Khajiit then?"


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107: Faction Update: Vicente & Seridur (cont.)**

********* Vicente**

"You think to threaten me? Gee, and I was just beginning to like you." Seridur's voice was both scornful and sarcastic. His eyes flickered under Vicente's steady gaze though, proving his bravado false…he did fear Vicente may carry out his threat to ruin him.

"I don't require you like me, Seridur; you're not my type." As Vicente continued the tendrils of fear in Seridur's eyes gave way to panic and a complete cessation of the will to keep bluffing Vicente.

"You have enjoyed quite a high position in this city, been well respected…held power with the Legion. They've taken your word for all these so-called vampires you and your hunters have named. Imagine their reaction if they knew you had used them to murder innocents solely because they stood in your own path…not to mention the secret of your nature. While I live in the protection and seclusion of the Dark Brotherhood in a place even the Legion dare not go…you live right here amongst them, in such easy access for retribution from family who have lost a loved one simply because you wanted them silenced or out of your path. Tell me, Seridur…would you rather I kill you than make public your secrets?"

Seridur's hauteur and composure crumbled completely, Vicente half expected to see another puddle form under him.

* * *

"Don't…please don't, Vicente. My life…I do hold a very high position in society here, one of great power. You must know that already…have heard. Without it my life may as well be forfeit."

"Then I suggest you deal with me on the Khajiit." Vicente's eyes never wavered from Seridur's.

"I can't, you don't understand! It's not that simple, Vicente. I'll gladly relinquish my stake on her to you, but Imbel won't…it has something to do with the Immortal, it's all he's talked about for months now." Seridur blurted, then pleaded. "I'm telling you the truth Vicente, you have to believe me. I could try to coerce Imbel into dropping his claim on her, but…"

"You, able to coerce Imbel? Don't try to play me, Seridur. Who are you trying to kid?" Vicente scoffed.

"I'll have you know Imbel lives in fear of me and my vampire hunters." The return of Seridur's arrogant tone and bowed chest verified to Vicente that he believed what he said.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Vicente shook his head, floored by Seridur's naivety. "You have to be really dumb to believe that, Seridur. He's conned you! Doesn't your vampire sense tell you he's from a much more powerful line than yours?"

Seridur's expression went from rage to stunned in a blink; his face flushed with color then went so pale Vicente wondered if he might pass out. He clasped Seridur's shoulder as the man visibly struggled for composure.

Vicente spoke bracingly, trying to pull Seridur from his state of shock. "Come, Seridur…you had to know that he was very powerful. Your nature would automatically warn you of that for its own protection. I don't know what line he is from, but it dwarfs mine just like the Immortal's does. And I'm sure you know my line is well above your own."

Seridur nodded, leaning weakly against the wall with a dazed expression. "I have felt that warning since Imbel first met me again here in the Imperial City. But…we are from the same line, Vicente. I know who his maker was."

Vicente nearly gaped at him. He clasped Seridur by both shoulders and shook him just slightly. "Seridur, look at me; look in my eyes. You and he are not at all from the same line, how can you even think that?"

Seridur had obeyed, his eyes showing blatant confusion. Vicente watched his face as he answered to verify he was not lying.

* * *

"I didn't know Imbel at all back then; but he was there…robbing people. Springheel Jack he was called then, a thief. When the vampire clan attacked, he was made just like I was. They took us together to their cave, both of us stayed with the vampire clan for a year. I swear Vicente, he was no more powerful than me then. That was well over 300 years ago. We didn't see each other again till we met up here in the Imperial City about a hundred years later. He didn't even remember me, I had to remind him. But…how could he have gained a more powerful line?"

Vicente continued to grasp Seridur's shoulders. The man was being truthful, it could only mean one thing.

"It has to be Illusion. Someone very powerful is impersonating Imbel. Take my word for it Seridur, he is of the same line as the Immortal."

Seridur's face went ashen. "But…why? What could it mean, Vicente? Who would want to impersonate a thief?"

"I don't know, Seridur. He's a wily one, though…and an Earl now, not a thief. I'll need time to think about this. Seridur, listen to me. You should always follow your nature's instinct. It will always protect itself…and you. Are you going to be all right now?" Vicente gave Seridur's shoulders a shake before releasing them.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Seridur gave a brief nod. "I wish I'd had a mentor like you when I was made. No one told me how things worked, not like you just did. When I met Imbel again here, my vampire senses did warn me. But I had seen him made with my own eyes, so I ignored them."

Vicente shrugged. "I never had a mentor either, lived hidden in the forests. After so long you become like the animals, living off your wits and the instinct that keeps you alive. You learn quickly or you don't survive."

Seridur pounded his chest twice with his fist. "I swear my share in the Khajiit to you, Vicente. But you still have to deal with Imbel and the Immortal."

"This isn't the Immortal's territory, why negotiate with him?"

"Why do you think? We fear his power. Imbel said the Immortal left his lair specifically for the Khajiit, has some notion about her being the Immortal's chosen." Seridur leaned over and spat to show his contempt for the idea.

"His chosen! Why is he negotiating with Imbel over her then?"

* * *

"It seems the young chub is unhappy with the fur. He prefers a human spouse." Seridur bumped his finger under his nose as if lifting his face with it.

"That picky, huh? Never heard of quibbling over a chosen. That means he may not take her back away from Malan." Vicente mused aloud.

"Malan has her? Good gods, he's out of everyone's league except the Immortal's. Malan made the Immortal."

Vicente's eyebrows snapped together at that. "He's Malan's 'One' that's supposed to create armies of immortals?"

Seridur nodded, abstractedly running one hand lightly over the muscle in Vicente's arm as if straightening the fabric. He removed his hand quickly when Vicente shot him a piercing look.

"Don't make me break your fingers, Seridur. Your preferences are not the same as mine…but that doesn't mean we can't work together." Vicente's voice held no malice, in spite of his glare and threats.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Seridur took the warning without upset. "Sorry. Odd, you…guessing that. Imbel has no clue after hundreds of years knowing me."

Vicente rolled his eyes. "I'd add gullible idiot to your list of secrets if I wasn't sure everyone already knew that."

Seridur's face puckered up in humiliation. Vicente let his breath out slowly before continuing.

"Look Seridur, you may think I'm blunt and harsh, but I'm trying to wake you up about Imbel. I've known you less than an hour. Believe me, if he hasn't confronted you then he's holding the knowledge to use as leverage at some future date. You don't realize the danger you are in, and I'm trying to help you here. You can't counter an enemy if you don't know him for one. Imbel must have a use for you or he would have put you down a long time ago. Now if we're going to work together you'd better get used to plain speaking."

Seridur busied himself with an imaginary lint on his sleeve while answering, not raising his head as he spoke. "I don't know how I could help you, Vicente. I'm no match for the Immortal or Malan. You said Malan has her now?"

"His army had her when I left the Arena, but I can still hear her blood sing and smell her. They've left her intact and not killed her for some reason that I can't fathom. Neither of us can take them…not by force anyway. We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan."

* * *

"Why all this trouble for her? Your powers will return, there will be others. Imbel and I farm, and have a never ending supply. I have no Khajiit, but if you don't mind humans I'll make a gift of my closest girl. She only lacks a year of being ripe."

Vicente smiled inwardly at the dawning admiration in Seridur's eyes and desire to please reflecting in his voice. Submitting to the superior authority. The vampire nature was not much different from the wild beasts of the forests he had lived amongst. Seridur was offering food to one he considered his alpha.

It was refreshing to be shown honor amongst his own kind, especially after years of living under Ocheeva's smothering authority at the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. At his age, having been a member at least a hundred years before her birth…it was palling to be led by the nose and made to feel like an errant schoolboy for every movement she didn't approve first.

It also didn't escape Vicente that Seridur had voluntarily revealed yet another of his secrets. That showed an even higher respect and trust.

"Being Khajiit matters not, it is this particular one. You should understand this, since I'm sure it's why you chose a Dunmer as your slave. The Khajiit has the mysteries…and the virgin blood at the same time."

Seridur's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. "I see. For someone of your…preferences…it is the perfect solution…" Seridur let the words linger in the air before continuing.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'm going back to my cave and wait this war out, between the Orc and Malan's army this city has become too dangerous for me. You are more than welcome to join me anytime you wish. It's the old Memorial Cave on the southeast bank across from the City Isle. My quarters in it are comfortably furnished and the cave is well guarded." His tone sounded hopeful.

"I may drop in if I need a bed for the daytime hours, but not for what you have in mind. Does the offer still stand?"

Seridur flushed and gave a brief smile. "Absolutely."

"Then I'll accept your offer. You may be interested to know I sent the Orc to the Arena hoping the sheer numbers of Malan's forces may actually be able to bring him down." Vicente spoke as if his mind were distracted, but Seridur's answer caught his attention back to the conversation.

"I don't know whether the Immortal was an idiot or a genius to bring him as a decoy. The Orc's insanity makes him nearly indestructible, even Imbel fears him. I doubt even the Immortal could survive an attack from him, one can't exist in pieces after all." Seridur's face had taken on a calculating expression.

* * *

"Let the Orc kill the Immortal and Malan; then the army finishes the Orc off?" Vicente's eyes lit up with interest.

"You read my mind, how astute of you. Eliminate all the major powers, leaving an army without a leader."

"Then you'll see the side of Imbel he's been hiding behind that meek front…best be prepared for it, Seridur. This may be our only chance to get rid of them, though. I have no desire for the army, you and Imbel can hash that out between you if you let him live. I just want to leave here with the two women and I'll be out of your hair for good."

"You know who it is then?" Seridur's eyes were opened overly wide.

Vicente turned, watching Seridur's face as he responded. "Can you handle knowing?"

At Seridur's nod, Vicente finished. "Imbel is Malan."

Seridur turned away before speaking, obviously fighting to keep his composure. "You were right…I've been in danger and didn't know it."

Vicente gripped his shoulder and turned him back around. "The unknown enemy is the one you need fear, Seridur. With this knowledge you can plot your survival."


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108: Faction Update: Vicente & Seridur (cont.)**

********* Seridur**

Vicente motioned Seridur to silence, his body tense and alert. There was the faintest swooshing, the sound of pants brushing against themselves. A light crunch followed, the stealthy step of one trying for silence when their boot met the gravel of the alley.

Before Seridur could react, Vicente had cast chameleon over both of them and grabbed Seridur's arm, dragging him to the opposite side of the building.

"That's that blasted vampire hunter Eridor! The Legion must have let them go!" Vicente hissed.

"They're letting everyone go right now, just logging their crimes and forcing them in the streets to fight Malan's Army." Seridur sniffed the air before adding, "Let's get out of here. Eridor and his men are real hunters, and your scent is very powerful."

"I can't leave without my things from the suite, I have no spare clothing with me and these pants were ruined in the fall from the roof."

"They'll be watching your suite using 'detect life' spells, Vicente. I know how those hunters work. They'll expect you to return for your items. Did you leave behind anything that you can't replace?"

"Yes! My clothing, armor and weapons. We weren't allowed to go armed when I left the suite."

* * *

"It'd be better to replace them than risk your life, unless they're somehow unique." Vicente stopped in his tracks, pulling Seridur to a halt by the hand still gripping his arm.

"I refuse to buy replacements when I am but yards from them. They surely won't waste manpower watching one room continuously."

Vicente was obviously tight with his Septims. Seridur smiled under cover of the chameleon spell. It was a relief to find a weakness in one so magnificent; brought closer the idea that a friendship could develop. He would not taunt his imagination in hoping for more than that. There was no doubt Vicente's preferences lay elsewhere.

Still, that stubborn clinging to a few paltry possessions touched something inside Seridur. A vision played through his mind of Vicente as he deserved to be, mounted on a steed as worthy as the man himself.

A partner would have whined and begged for extravagant gifts, and many times he had reluctantly given the funds just to quiet them. Vicente only wanted what he owned, and not lose it…something about that inspired in Seridur a powerful urge to lavish upon Vicente whatever the man would accept from him.

That thought persisted, what would he accept? The answer came with stunning clarity; a home of his own. No ordinary home for this man, though. A mansion…no, a castle. He needed to be Lord of his own castle, to never again take orders from anyone, especially not from one so far beneath him as he had been enduring at the sanctuary.

* * *

*.*

* * *

It was perfect, something that would change Vicente's life…just as meeting him had changed something deep inside Seridur. How odd life was. Centuries spent hiding from and avoiding Vicente whenever he strayed outside his Sanctuary in Cheydinhal because Seridur was terrified of meeting a vampire with such greater power than his own line.

Imbel had mocked him for that…or rather Malan had, all that time knowing his own power was so much greater than Vicente's. No doubt Malan would kill him once he had no more use of him, that is the act of an enemy…and only an enemy would have silently mocked his naivety rather than teach him to survive. Vicente taught him more in one hour than he had learned in centuries from Imbel.

What he felt for Vicente…it went well beyond the pettiness of desire, beyond even admiration and respect. Trust. Vicente would not harm or betray him, he would stake his life on that.

Vicente proved his fairness in not killing him earlier when he easily could have. Instead he used only the force needed to control the situation by crushing his casting hand. Seridur suffered no further injury other than a good fright in that mauling. His hand may be swollen and extremely painful, but he was alive to feel it.

There was no doubt Vicente was strong enough to have killed him bare-handed had he chosen to. In truth Seridur was almost a foot taller than Vicente and weighed nearly two stone more, yet the man carried him with ease; tossing him about like a ragdoll at will.

* * *

Trust…that was something Seridur had never given before. Vicente earned it within one hour of knowing him. The words used may have hurt and embarrassed, but Vicente spoke them in the care and mentoring of one lesser than himself.

When danger struck, Vicente remembered Seridur couldn't cast with a crushed hand and cast chameleon over them both. Even now he was dragging Seridur to safety rather than fleeing for his own protection. Seridur had no doubt Vicente would heal his hand for him when they reached safety. His actions in both these things proved his character noble, regardless of whether his birth was.

Seridur may never need protection again in his lifetime, but he did then and Vicente gave it instantly and without question. It brought to mind stories he'd heard of men in battle developing deep and profound bonds because they depended on the other to protect their back…a stronger trust than any other.

It was true, for he felt it himself. He'd never had such an exquisite sensation inside. An almost slavish devotion causing him to imagine performing daring feats to save Vicente from fiery dragons…and an overwhelming feeling inside that threatened to burst out of him in some tangible way…like singing loudly or whooping like one of those long-legged cranes in Leyawiin.

* * *

_Oh sweet mystery of life, at last I've found thee…_

* * *

Good gods, he reminded himself of that obnoxious little Bosmer following the Gray Prince around, singing his praises like a bard of old…or more accurately like a squawking chicken.

Is this what the soldiers experienced? Did they become nightingales suddenly and want to sing the other's praises? Surely not. …Good gods, was this love?

Seridur's heart responded with a pounding that he was sure could be heard to the outer reaches of Cyrodiil. He was! He was in love for the first time in his life! His head reeled pleasantly in response to the realization.

The pleasurable sensation screeched to a halt as the reality sank in that his love was destined to doom. Vicente would not be turned, it could never be. The heady feeling deflated rapidly into a disappointed acceptance.

* * *

_How oddly ironic…I finally succumb, _

_only to one that I can never be with. _

_Oh ye gods, enjoy the farce_

_you create with us mere creatures_

_Thus on strings the dance of hearts…_

* * *

"Good gods, Seridur! Are you composing poetry and song in your mind at this dire juncture?" Vicente shook the arm he was gripping.

Seridur was glad for the chameleon that hid his reddened face. "Er…sorry. Nerves, I guess. Vicente, there is no need for you to spend your Septims. I am extremely wealthy and have connections here. I would find it a great pleasure to spend my gold freely on anything you wish."

"Forget it, Seridur. It won't work, and I am averse to being beholden in that way."

"You mistake me, Vicente. My offer carries no strings, if anything I feel beholden to you and seek the balance by this. I…you've more than earned my loyalty, and I won't…importune you with advances, you have my word. In the past I have purchased homes and businesses for friends with no thought of recompense or reciprocation whatsoever, and none of them inspired my respect and trust as you have. I would consider it the greatest honor to be given the opportunity of squandering as much of my fortune on you as you allow me to in any endeavor you desire. You need never return to that sanctuary to be under anyone's thumb again if you don't choose to. Say the word and I'll give you the funds to purchase any mansion or castle you desire."

* * *

"You eavesdropped on my thoughts to know that about the sanctuary." Vicente growled.

"…Not deliberately."

Vicente fell silent. When he spoke, the intensity of his voice echoed with the memories the words invoked.

"Seridur…what has held me in that sanctuary has been the memories of that forest. Being hunted, living hidden. As badly as they have treated me, the sanctuary was still a refuge where I could live in safety…a home."

"Vicente, you belong in a place you own…and rule. You deserve the respect and honor of those around you. Any cost to see you come into your own could never be counted as too great, I am glad to have something to give back to you. You as much as saved my life, I owe you for that."

"Seridur, there will never be a time I will change my preference."

"I know. I don't ask it, and I am not trying to buy your friendship. Only repaying you for what I've learned from you. When my fortune runs out we will call it an even trade then."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Who are these other people you have unburdened your fortune for?" Vicente started walking again, pulling Seridur along beside him.

"If you must know, Phintias. I purchased the First Edition Books for him, then stocked it with many rare editions. It is the largest bookstore in Cyrodiil, and has a greater collection of magic tomes than any other facility save the Arcane University."

"That doesn't count, he is your lover." Vicente snorted, shaking Seridur's arm.

"Ex-lover."

"HA! Does he know it's over?"

"…Not yet. I'll tell him when next we meet."

Vicente stopped walking and pulled the invisible Seridur around to face him by yanking the arm he still clutched. "I mean what I say, Seridur. Don't end your affair on my account, you will sleep alone."

* * *

"I…it isn't you, the thought of him has palled for ages. Don't worry, I still have my slave."

"Liar. Your mind is singing and writing lovelorn poetry as we run for our lives. Now you plan to end a relationship of decades. Take this warning to heart, Seridur. One wrong touch and our friendship is at an end."

"I give my word, Vicente. I will never do anything that would cost me your friendship."

"See that you don't. Come on then, young pup." Vicente moved forward again, dragging Seridur along beside him. He halted again suddenly, then dispelled the chameleon and turned so he and Seridur were facing. He hesitated before speaking, watching Seridur's face intensely.

"If you meant your offer, I'd like to accept it. We will be friends, that is all. You could visit, but not live there. In exchange I will teach you what you need to know. Would you agree to those terms?"

Vicente's words brought a rush of emotion in Seridur, once again he was overcome by the feeling that a love ballad would burst from him if he opened his mouth to speak. With a great effort he strangled the urge back and choked out, "In a Cyrodiil minute!" He pounded his chest twice and raised his hand, wincing as he clasped Vicente's.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Vicente healed Seridur's hand before releasing it. "You knew I'd heal it, you should have said something."

A sudden realization struck Seridur, and his cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"You…heard my thoughts?"

"Of course I did. I had to stop you when the singing started, though. Good gods, man. Don't ever sing aloud in my presence if that's the best your mind can do."

"Have you not heard your Khajiit sing yet?"

"No. Is she that bad?"

* * *

"Much worse than anything you could imagine in your worst nightmares. You will definitely have to make her a slave so she'll stop at your command. I believe all the rats in the Arena District were found to be sterilized by the sound of it. Imbel's…er, Malan's hearing powers are much greater than mine; he swears to feeling his organs rupturing within him from it. I've never heard him curse so much..."

Vicente interrupted him, pointing. "Look at that poster on the Black Horse Courier building, what is that?" Vicente tugged Seridur to the poster and read it.

"Good gods, Martial Law has been declared. Look, here is a list of buildings the Legion is seizing for their own use…the Arcane, the Black Horse Courier…" Vicente went down the list.

Seridur gave an audible gasp. "Look at the bottom poster, Vicente."

* * *

**URIEL'S LAW ENACTED!**

**Attention Bounty Hunters! Uriel's Law has been enacted in the Imperial City!**

High Chancellor Ocato announced the approval for high bounties to be paid for proof of responsibility for the death of the below listed ancient vampires known to be in the Imperial City:

* * *

**Dagoth-Malan - 5,000 S **

**The Gray Prince (Agronak gro-Malog) - 5,000 S**

**Any Malan's Army of Giants - 3,000 S Per Each**

**Any Crimson Scar Army of Assassins - 2,000 S Per Each**

**Vicente Valtieri - 2,000 S**

**Seridur - 2,000 S**

**Feral vampires bounty will be increased to a rate of 350 S until further notice. **


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109: Faction Update: Seridur**

********* Seridur**

Seridur let out a gasp and shrank back into the alley behind the Black Horse Courier building, pulling Vicente by the arm. "That is Imbel's man talking to the 'Hero of the People'! Do you see what he holds in his hands? It matches the one in my pocket, tis your letter to the vampire hunters!" Seridur hissed, his face paling.

Imbel's man pointed to the Merchants Inn, then showed the Hero a wad of Septims. He peeled off half for the Hero and waved the rest in the air. The words, "Vicente Valtieri's body" floated to where Seridur and Vicente were hidden.

Vicente cast chameleon over them both, then quickly tore the bounty poster down before they hurried down the alley. "We better get out of here, Seridur." Vicente kept his whisper low in case his voice carried. "Who else knows about this cave of yours?"

"Not even Cylben knows, only Imbel and Phintias," Seridur whispered back.

"Hold up." Vicente pulled him to a stop. "That cave won't be safe for me if Imbel knows of it, he wants me dead. I named him in that letter to the vampire hunters, and he caught me poaching with the Khajiit. I better try Malvulis first, see if she'll stow me away and sail down the Niben till this blows over." He started walking again.

* * *

Seridur pulled Vicente to a stop. "Malvulis! Of the pirate ship? Is that the former lover you spoke of, the one you seek to leave here with?"

"Yes, why?"

"Imbel said he is securing her for himself! If he has taken the Khajiit, he will fight you for both of them. He seeks the mysteries as well."

"Good gods, he can't have them both!" Vicente fumed.

"Er…well, you planned to," Seridur pointed out.

"I can't fight him, but I may be able to reach Malvulis before he does…and he can't enter the sanctuary," Vicente mused aloud, ignoring Seridur's comment.

"Will you not be coming to the cave then?" Seridur's voice was flat.

"I'll be there tonight, Seridur. Keep your things packed and ready to go. Malvulis may be with me, but either way I want you to come with me to the sanctuary till Malan is gone."

Seridur exhaled in relief.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Seridur's nose was overpowered by the reek of burned flesh and singed cloth as soon as he opened the door to his house. An Altmer in a severely scorched red robe lounged in his overstuffed chair, a bottle of Seridur's best wine in one hand and a stemmed glass half full of it in the other. He stood up. "You're back…I've been waiting for you."

"Hello, Raven. What in Nirn happened to you, set yourself on fire trying to cast a spell?" Seridur covered his unease at Raven's presence with humor, glancing around quickly to make sure they were alone.

"You seem in good spirits for the state this city is…" Raven paused mid-sentence, gaping at Seridur. "Good gods! Is that some new hairdo you are adopting? You look like a wild beast!" Raven's eyes froze on Seridur's face next. Have you painted your cheeks with women's blusher?" He smudged his thumb across Seridur's cheek. "Your cheeks are glowing and pink instead of pasty white, how can that be? Your eyes are shiny and glittering as well, are you ill?"

Seridur jerked his head back from Raven's touch on his face. "Yes, I have 'unwanted guestitis'. State your business, Camoran. I'm in a hurry."

"Well aren't we just full of humor. Were you actually humming as you entered? How can you sing after seeing the destruction of this city? Are you daft or something?"

* * *

"I…" Seridur began, but Raven cut him off.

"Hieronymus Lex collected taxes from me for living in the sewers, can you believe that?"

"Surely…" Seridur was interrupted again.

"Took all I had on me, two coins. Now they've blown up! I thought surely you would have checked to see how I fared, did you not know the sewers exploded?" Raven paused for breath.

"I knew, just assumed you had been consumed in the blast. You were obviously burned, what of the rest of your group?"

* * *

Raven's eyes flickered in anger at Seridur's words, but with a brief struggle he answered in an even tone. "Gone, all of them. I heard the rumble and ordered them to run, but did not wait to count heads if you know what I mean." Raven refilled the wine glass, indicating Seridur sit with him.

"Your boot marks probably covered their robes as you climbed over them to escape." Seridur continued standing. If Raven was holding back his temper he must need something. "I am on my way out, Raven. I merely stopped to pack a few items. I'll be gone for an extended period, but you are welcome to stay here if it is a roof you need."

"I can't stay either. It is not a roof I need, but funds. I…lost all in the fire."

Seridur pulled his cheques from an inner pocket and glanced around for a quill. "Are you fleeing to safety while this war rages?"

"No, I must away to Cheydinhal quickly and bring news of this siege on the Imperial City to my father."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Seridur paused in his hunt for a quill, turning to face Raven. "Why, so he can pray for our safety? That religious order of his is a scam, Raven. He seizes the possessions of the deluded and promises them an eternity in a paradise that doesn't exist. You should know that better than anyone, you are his son and live entrenched in the filth of the sewers with no possessions but that robe that proclaims you one of his ignorant followers." Seridur clasped his shoulder to take the sting from his words. "Your father has you submersed in his deception, Raven. You waste your life believing in him."

"Not hardly, and you may want to rethink your words and tone when speaking of him. It is very possible when next we meet you will find me 'entrenched' as you put it…in the Palace with my father and sister."

"From the sewers to the Palace; a veritable fairy tale, Raven. What can you mean?" Seridur refrained from rolling his eyes.

"The Lord has answered my father's unceasing devotion by granting him great powers, Seridur. He not only provided the eternal Paradise, but promised himself as my father's ally in gaining the rule of Tamriel."

"I see…a god who happens to have a spare eternal paradise handy has promised the use of his great powers to your father so he can rule Tamriel. Pray tell, is this lord given to imbibing freely? Or perhaps does he carry a cane?"

* * *

"Your mockery is blasphemous, Seridur. It is truth, and you had best take care he not hear and smite you with his fire."

"It looks like you are his target more than I." Seridur pointed to the singed robe. "Your father lies to you, Raven."

Raven was making visible efforts to control his temper. "Your lack of reverence will surely see you cast into the fiery lakes of Oblivion if you do not take care to guard your tongue, Seridur. The Lord you mock is none other than Mehrunes Dagon himself."

Seridur gasped, staring hard at Raven for some indication that he was merely spouting off in temper. Raven's eyes roiled in rage, but did not flicker under Seridur's searching gaze.

"Tell me you haven't connected yourself to Dagon, Raven. If your father has, he has lost his mind. You can't possibly believe Uriel Septim will allay himself with anyone connected to Dagon, or hand over his seat to your father. Use your brain, Raven."

"He will have no choice. High Chancellor Ocato plots to overthrow the Septim dynasty with the help of my father. When he does, Ocato will find himself hoist by his own petard. Dagon has promised my father the power, the seat, and given him a Paradise in Oblivion. We were to act year next, but with this siege, now is the opportune time."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Seridur gaped in spite of himself. "I pray this is part of your delusions, Raven. You speak treason, do you realize that?"

"You dare not reveal to anyone what I've told you, Seridur. Don't forget, I hold secrets of yours that could ruin you."

"You could not reveal what you know of me without bringing your own neck into the noose, Raven."

"Not that secret, I speak of your vampire nature. Seal your lips or it will become known, and the position in society you hold so dear will collapse right before they slay you for it."

"Have you no eyes, Raven? Do you not read? My nature has been posted on every street corner with a bounty attached. You hold nothing over me, and you dare not attack me." Seridur slid his book of cheques back into his pocket and walked to the door, pulling it open. "I will give you nothing, and the invitation of a roof is no longer available to you. I will not be connected to you in any way from here on, you best leave my house while you still can."

* * *

Raven's face faltered between a purplish red and completely ashen before he spoke, spitting Seridur's wine from his lips with each word. "You have no idea what a mistake you have made, my former friend. Dagon will aid our cause. He will crush this place till it is naught but dust and ash. As Mournhold fell, so will Cyrodiil."

Seridur made one last attempt to reach Raven as the man paused in the doorway and faced him. "You'd see all destroyed? For what, to be ruler over a wasteland? Raven, get out of this while you can, you're better off ruling over the rats in the sewers than what you speak of. Dagon's own agenda will always take precedence over any promises he's made. Toying with the Daedric gods is to become their plaything."

Raven's eyes attempted a coy look. "Come on, Seridur…what do you say, once for old time's sake? I'll see you get a high position in my court…I just need the funds to get home, Seridur."

Seridur's stomach turned and twisted within him, sickened that Raven would tread on their long past relationship after revealing a side of himself that was uglier than the vampire nature tainting Seridur. "Leave my premises now, Raven. And don't ever return."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Seridur locked the door, then slid the bolt across. Raven obviously still had the key…if he ran for the guards, what proof would Seridur have of Raven's confession to treasonous plotting? He would be trapped in here, it would be best to flee quickly before Raven could return with the Legion.

He grabbed several bottles of his best wine and then started stuffing food into his pack around them, thinking rapidly as he packed. Ocato plotting treason…that knowledge made him even more bribable than the kinks in his sexual attractions.

Until now he had never even thought of holding that secret over Ocato, never had cause. But right now saving Vicente was of the utmost importance…this could be that dragon he envisioned slaying for him.

Ocato had a program of diplomatic immunity for certain vampires, the Immortal had been on it for decades. With this knowledge Seridur could force Ocato to put Vicente and himself on it.

Seridur cast chameleon before sliding silently out the door. He glanced around nervously before taking off at a dead run for the palace.

Seridur slowed down suddenly, as with shock he realized Imbel's name hadn't been on that bounty list. Had Ocato given him diplomatic immunity? Good gods, if so Malan could stay disguised as Imbel and avoid death from both the Legion and the Hunters…and the Immortal, who had grown quite attached to the man he thought was Imbel.

Good gods, if that happened the only one who might possibly kill Malan was that loony Orc! It would be best to tell Ocato that Imbel was really Malan, just in case.

Still in chameleon, Seridur waited till the door of the Palace was opened. He slid in past the exiting troop of guards.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110: Faction Updates: Seridur**

********* Ocato**

High Chancellor Ocato twitched nervously. What a mistake he had made in dealing with Mankar Camoran. The plans for a simple political assassination…Camoran turned them into the destruction of Cyrodiil by enlisting Mehrunes Dagon's assistance. The second Ocato heard that he knew Camoran wanted the power for himself. He wouldn't ally a Daedric Lord to help anyone but himself into the throne.

Camoran's own son had confirmed that. For a brief second the thought flickered through Ocato's mind to go to Uriel and expose Camoran's plot…leaving his own name out of it. Uriel's assassins would be sent, though…and Camoran may have ample proof of Ocato's complicity.

There was only one thing he could do, hire his own team of assassins. Kill Camoran and that loose lipped son of his…and Seridur, who knew all. Close permanently the mouths of anyone who could carry tales of his treasonous plotting to Uriel Septim.

Only a few Battlemages were resting up in the dorm room, everyone had been ordered out to clear vampires from the Palace district.

"Why aren't you out with the others, slacking on your duties?" Ocato's piercing voice pulled them scrambling from their beds instantly.

"No, High Chancellor. We were shifted to rest up and regain our magicka."

"Use the fount then, we can't win this war with sleeping Battlemages! Since you're here, I have a special assignment I need carried out immediately. You two!" Ocato pointed. "A tall Altmer just left here with forged immunity documents, follow him. He is a vampire, so use extreme stealth. We need to know where he is nesting. When you find his lair you are to kill every living creature in it. Move fast once you begin. I want them killed before they can utter a sound. If anyone speaks it will be lies to save themselves, you are not to believe a word they say. …Well MOVE!" Ocato's shrill voice sent them flying out of the room.

"Yes, High Chancellor!"

Ocato turned to the remaining Battlemage. "Your instructions are exactly the same, but you have a different target and will handle it alone. There is a man named Raven Camoran who was living in the sewers below the city…"

* * *

********* Seridur**

Seridur wrinkled his nose at the stench of burned flesh permeating the sewers since that blast. The network of connecting lines ran below the city and exited into Lake Rumare. A quick swim from there to his cave…Seridur paused. The stairwell leading to the basement of the 'First Edition Bookstore' loomed in front of him.

His hand moved to the inner pocket of his cuirass and touched the two scrolls from Ocato guaranteeing Vicente's and his safety…diplomatic immunity. He had done it, slain the dragon for Vicente…given him the freedom to leave that sanctuary and live without fear.

The feeling of elation and accomplishment that filled him when Ocato handed him the scrolls had caused tears to well up in his eyes…he had shed them unashamed in front of Ocato.

Seridur glanced up the stairwell before coming to a decision. There was time before Vicente would arrive at the cave…time to end his relationship with Phintias. Vicente would never be his, he knew that. But Phintias would never be…Vicente. Seridur hurried up the steps and used his key to enter the basement.

* * *

"Seridur!"

Seridur sidestepped Phintias's attempted embrace. "I can't stay, Phintias. I am leaving on an extended trip…I may not be returning to the Imperial City. I stopped in to say goodbye, and…release you from our relationship. The store is yours to keep…"

"Release me from…" Phintias's shocked expression rapidly purpled in rage. "You think you can just dump me?" The rage never left Phintias's eyes or voice, but he struggled to force a look of composure onto his face. "Who is it, Seridur? You vowed to make your will in my favor not a week ago. Now it's over, like that?" Phintias snapped his fingers under Seridur's nose, bumping it hard as he did.

"You hounded me night and day to get that promise out of me, Phintias; just as you did to get this bookstore. The store has made you wealthy in your own right, you have no need of my funds or inheritance now. I hoped we could part amicably."

"You've got another thing coming, then. I won't be tossed aside Seridur, you can forget it! Now WHO IS IT! I'll paint the city with his blood, and yours too! Tell me right now, Seridur; did you put me in your will or was that a lie too?" Phintias was breathing hard, his fists clenching and unclenching.

* * *

Seridur fidgeted, unsure if Phintias would lose control of those fists if he admitted he had not changed the will as promised. One lie…he could leave here and never see Phintias again.

"D-do you doubt me? Of c-course I changed th-the will." Seridur's eyes flickered under Phintias's intense glare.

"That better be the truth, or…"

Without finishing his sentence Phintias lunged, his fist plowing into Seridur's eye. Through a blur of flashing lights spinning in his vision Seridur saw the fist coming back for another blow. He ducked away but not fast enough. The fist connected, glancing off his cheekbone with a crushing sound.

The impact sent him staggering backwards, stumbling over an ill placed chest. The back of his head cracked against a hard surface and then he found himself laying on his back on the floor. Through the haze before his eyes Seridur tried to crawl to the front door, screaming for the guards. A hard boot smashed his rib cage with a sickening crunch. Phintias's shouting became indistinguishable as words; sounding like it was coming from another room…then another realm as Seridur began slipping from consciousness.

His casting arm felt bent at an odd angle and wouldn't move when he tried it. With effort he pulled his other arm up and touched the scrolls in his inner pocket. The parchment felt soggy and tore easily at the touch of his fingers. His fingers felt warm and wet as he drew them out, blood dripped from them.

* * *

_Vicente's immunity…have to get it to him…_

* * *

The continuous kicks no longer brought pain, only the dull thudding crunch of Phintias's boot against his bones. Seridur tried to crawl on his knees and one elbow. The boot smashed into his jaw, crushing it...he could no longer scream for help. A whimpering sounded from his right lung, and suddenly he was strangling to breath.

* * *

_Vicente…help…_

* * *

********* Vicente**

Vicente pulled his dripping frame onto the sandy bank using the broad stern of the Maria Elena as a shield from the Legion guards. Malvulis's laughter floated down to him from the upper deck high above him. He cast chameleon and pulled himself up onto the pier, a watery trail following his movements as he skimmed along the pile of crates by the gangplank trying to avoid the torches lighting the dock area.

"_Ho hey, sweet lady of Wayrest! Ho hey, sweet lady of mine! Oh I'll see you again, yes I'll see you again, sweet lady of Wayrest so fine_!" The singing pirate nearly tripped over the invisible Vicente.

"HEY! What's this?" The Legion dock guard pointed his baton at the water trail leading to the crates.

"I ain't got nothin' to say to you, fancy pants. So why don't you mind your own business, huh?" The pirate leaned over and spat a large lugie onto Vicente's invisible hand. He waited till the Legionnaire shrugged and walked away before inspecting the water trail that was now moving across the gangplank.

"Whoever you are, you better shove off!" He spat again, this time directly at the head of the ever moving trail.

The gob hit Vicente in the back of the head. Instead of continuing to try and sneak on board, Vicente made a run for it, trying to shimmy quickly up to the top deck while hollering, "Malvulis!"

"Vicente, is that you?"

* * *

He could see Malvulis glancing around for him, but didn't want to dispel the chameleon spell with the other pirate on his heels. Being chased by the vampire hunters then Seridur, the long swim down the Rumare from the sewer exit…Vicente's limbs weren't responding with the boost he needed to heave himself to the upper level.

A rock-hard fist drove into the center of his back. "Got ye!" The pirate growled and began raining blows.

"Malvulis, call this dog off me!" Vicente yelled.

"Jon! Let him be, he's a friend."

The pounding stopped. Vicente found the ladder to the upper deck and hurried up it, dispelling the chameleon after he got to the top. "Malvulis…" Vicente took a step toward her, his arms spread open wide at the radiant smile that spread across her face when she saw him. Love and joy. It was still there after all this time.

As his foot moved to take another step toward her Vicente suddenly found himself struggling to breath, strangling as if he were miles underwater and the pressure was compressing his lungs…what tasted like blood was flooding his nose and mouth at once.

Vicente flung his head back, gasping as the air around him darkened to pitch and Malvulis faded from his vision in the black void of it.

* * *

_Vicente…help…_

* * *

"SERIDUR!" Vicente's shout echoed back from the trees that lined the shore across the Rumare.

In one swift motion Vicente turned away from Malvulis and dove from the bridge of the Maria Elena. The black depths swirled and churned around him as he fought to the surface against the strong undercurrent of the channel.

Vicente hesitated before choosing to risk the City Isle gate rather than swim against the undertow all the way to the sewer entrance and having to double back again. He slid through the gate before thinking to use chameleon…too late.

"Halt right there…" A gauntleted hand slammed down on Vicente's shoulder in a tight grip and spun him around as another hand jerked the cowl back from his face. "I got me one! It's a vampire!" The man shouted.

Vicente snarled and hissed into the man's face as he struggled to break free of the grip.

* * *

"GAAAAH!" The man's eyes were bulging, his shaking hand was struggling to pull his sword from the scabbard.

"Don't make me kill you." Vicente growled a fraction of an inch from his face, the acidy drippings from his fangs flecking into the man's eyes like a spitting snake.

"GAAAAH! He's blinded me!" The man released Vicente and staggered in a circle rubbing his eyes.

Before Vicente could break into a run the fabric of the night sky was rent with a bone chilling scream that reverberated off the city walls and buildings, that sound...he would never forget it. An ancient dying. Centuries crumbled away and for a split second Vicente was hiding in that forest again, hunted…his brethren being picked off one by one, their death screams splitting the nights.

"SERIDUR!" Vicente's voice echoed back from the high city wall. "Seridur…no." Vicente slumped against the wall and tipped his head back. "NOOOOOO!"


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111: From Bad To Worse We Go **

********* Maxical (Cont. from Chapter 104)**

For what seemed like minutes there was mass chaos as they drew down on me, roughing me up and accusing me of being a vampire.

"What's this person doing in here, I thought you said it was emptied?" A woman's voice demanded.

"Mix-up with the watch…I guess." A voice I recognized…Hieronymus Lex. I strained to get up but was pushed back roughly.

"Kill her! She may be one of the vampires!" A man yelled.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us." The woman's voice commanded.

"This one's mine." A Redguard man grinned down at me.

I struggled to cover my nakedness. "I'm not a vampire. Just a Khajiit."

"You look like one of the low-lifes that infest this place." I looked up into the leering face of Hieronymus.

* * *

"You know who I am Lex, let me up!" I tried to get up and an Imperial man shoved me back down, his sword leveled at my throat.

"Look, my eyes are gray, no fangs! I live here…and Lex knows who I am, let me up!"

"Do as you're told and you'll be alright!" The woman's voice ordered. I looked up to see a pretty Breton with Captains bars on an armor I didn't recognize.

"I don't know what's going on, but I live here. Lex knows who I am."

"She personally humiliated Lex years ago, he's never forgotten it." Itius Hayn's voice!

"ITIUS! Help me…please? I don't know what's going on…"

"She's not one of them, send her to the refuge camp." Itius gave me the Arena signal for exit the Arena.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Thank you, Itius…er, what refuge camp? Someone went to rescue Fathis Aren, I'm supposed to wait here for them to return with him." I struggled to rise, but the Imperial man still held his sword leveled on me.

"Not here, you can't. We're setting up a command post here. That isn't Fathis Aren in there anyway. It's a vampire impersonating him, we followed him here." The Imperial man spoke. His armor was the same as the woman's.

"They are both in there. The real Fathis is injured. And Gils was in there too before the vampires stormed it."

Itius signaled the Imperial man to back off. When the man was gone, Itius kneeled beside me and whispered quietly. "Gils is at the Palace, been there for hours now. I've never seen Ocato so titillated, he's bouncing around him like a schoolboy with a crush." He pulled me up to a stand.

"Gils is at the Palace? What is this about a refuge camp?"

* * *

"All the women with children have been evacuated to their home cities. Woman without children are being sent to refuge camps on the southeastern shore of the City Isle and the banks of the mainland there. Right now the couriers have been commissioned by the Legion to ride from town to town with orders, all males over the age eighteen are being commanded into service. If we can't get the manpower we need, the women from the refuge camps will be called into service."

"What? You mean to secure the Arena?"

"Not just the Arena. War has broken out all over the city. Malan's Giants have been attacking. The Crimson Scar reached the shores of City Isle within the last hour. After the explosion even the feral rose up from the sewers to attack. It's bad out there, Maxical."

"Dear gods…" My knees buckled below me.

Itius grabbed my arm and steadied me. "We even released all the prisoners to fight. Ocato had the refuge camps set up close to the city so we can call the women in if needed. You'll need to go there too, Maxical. Where's your clothes?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I had to take them off so I could escape without the vampires hearing me. They have Hannibal Traven, Azzan, Hassiri, and some man named Damien along with his spellcasters more or less cornered in the Administrative box. That is where the fake Fathis was when I saw him last…before the explosion. I don't know where they took the real Fathis, but he was badly injured…Itius, who are these others?"

"This is a special task force commissioned by Uriel Septim. Those two are rookie Blades from the Emperor's own elite force. The Redguard is Baurus. He's alright, a good lad. That gung-ho Imperial is Glenroy; he's [censored] full of himself. Those others are Imperial Soldiers from Uriel's own army."

"Who's the tight [censored]?"

"That's Captain Renault. If she survives this, she'll be invited to join the Blades. Come on now, we need to get you evacuated."

"I need some clothes, I can't go out like this!"

Itius turned around quickly. "Captain Renault, We need some clothing for Maxical so she can be evacuated."

* * *

Captain Renault was the pretty Breton I had seen earlier. Pretty did not describe her attitude though. With a sour expression and grumbling she pulled a nice pair of leathers from her pack and handed them to the Redguard. "Give those to the cat."

He sidled up to me and handed me the pants. "Hi there. My name is Baurus. I heard it's said, 'if you ain't seen it in the Bloodworks, it don't exist'. Boy were they ever right! A naked white cat…"

If it wasn't for the tension of the circumstance, I wouldn't have taken offense. Baurus's eyes twinkled. Right now I could find nothing funny, though. I held the pants up.

"Er…Baurus? Can you cut a little hole for my tail in these…"

"Get her out of here!" Captain Renault ordered.

As I was staggering to pull them on the Imperial Glenroy gapped the door and shoved me toward a Legionnaire. "Take her to the camp."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Wait!" I pounded on the door as they were sliding the bolt across.

"Dammit! It's that Khajiit again!"

"I need a shirt!"

"Borrow one from someone at the camp!" Captain Renault slammed the door in my face and slid the bolt.

"What is this beast doing here!" A high pitched voice demanded.

I turned around, covering my chest. Ocato! He dismounted his horse and approached me, his lip curled in distaste. With his riding crop he pointed at my bare breasts.

* * *

"Get this filthy tramp out of here, the men have no time for diversions…take her to the refuge camp on the mainland. We don't need her type disrupting the troops."

"How dare you! If I wasn't a lady I would spit…wait, I'm no lady! I'm a beast, and can't be responsible for my actions! REEEEEEOOOOW! HIIIISSSSSS! PATOOOEY!"

"GUARDS! This beast just assaulted me!"

Ocato's face had turned as white as me as he leaped back away from me. He pulled out a lacy cloth to wipe my spit from his fancy, gold-trimmed robe.

"Throw her in the prison!" Ocato squeaked.

Itius came to my aid, his cheeks flushed red in what appeared to be a cross between anger and embarrassment. As much as I hated Ocato, I still felt shame for my actions. I had just claimed friendship with Itius right before spitting on what could only be considered his boss's second in command.

"I…I'm sorry, Itius. Should I apologize?" I gave him a look that I hoped conveyed how contrite I felt. He ignored me and spoke to Ocato.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"High Chancellor sir, there are no guards at the prison. She would virtually be alone there."

Ocato waved his hand in dismissal at Itius and swept into the Bloodworks, stopping in the doorway to cover his nose before signaling the guard at the door to close it behind him as he began descending the steps.

"Itius, please. I can't be alone in a prison…"

"I can't disobey a direct order, Maxical. But I agree that you can't be locked in a prison vacant of guards." Itius signaled a guard to him. "Do you know where the 'All Things Alchemical shop is on the southeastern mainland?"

The guard nodded. "That weirdo Dunmer lady…"

"She sent word she needs help making potions to keep up with all the wounded. And I need someone to guard Maxical. Make sure she understands Maxical is considered a prisoner, working off her time there." Itius winked at me and headed back into the Bloodworks without responding to my objections.

* * *

The guard looked hesitantly at me before grabbing my arm with his meaty hand. "Come along then. Don't give me no lip, I got me orders miss."

"But…where are you going? The gates are that way…GAAAAH! Not the sewers! I've got no weapon…"

"It's the safest place in the Imperial City since the explosion. Blew everything to bits down there, it did. It's the streets what's dangerous now."

"Good gods, an explosion? I heard it, it shook the Arena! What caused that?"

"No one knows, miss. We been thinking it was the evil work of these vampires what's been attacking."

The sewers were empty of living beings all right. The stench of the dormant waters and air was only slightly less nauseating than the pieces of charred bodies floating on the surface or stuck in various forms on the arched walls. It was a tremendous relief when the guard opened a large gate and the fresh scent of the Rumare gusted up my nostrils. I inhaled deeply to cleanse my lungs from what I was sure was disease ridden air of the sewers.

* * *

*.*

* * *

A short dock stretched from the sewer entrance, the guard on duty jumped as the gate creaked open and we stepped out toward him. His eyes widened at my bare chest.

"I need to carry this prisoner to the shop on the lower east mainland." The guard pointed at a small skiff tied to the dock.

"Wait, can I just wash in the Rumare quickly? I won't run, I promise." Without waiting for an answer I lowered myself into the shallows and squatted to get the water as high as possible on me, scrubbing myself with my claws out to scratch the filth of the sewers from my fur. "Do either of you have any soap?"

"Come on, get up from there now!" The guard hauled me back onto the dock by my arm. "Get in the boat now, and no more of your shenanigans."

I hung over the bow of the skiff while the guard rowed, splashing water onto my face and scrubbing till my skin nearly bled from it. The stench of the sewers seemed to have permeated my fur and hair, or maybe just the skin lining the inside of my nostrils. It clung heavily around me, each inhalation catching in my throat with the taste of vomit surging to meet it.

The alchemical shop was beautifully arranged, right on the banks overlooking the Rumare and surrounded by flower gardens; a perfect setting. The shop itself was obviously built by someone of extreme wealth, I had never seen such a fancy layout before. A high stone wall of river rock surrounded the raised mound it sat on, that meant the soil surrounding the shop had been imported. A slab walkway led up from the water's edge made of stones the likes of which I had never seen in my lifetime. Hannibal had mentioned this place and the woman who owned it a few times, what was it he had said? I'd have to remember it another time, too much had happened today to think clearly.

To my shock a young Dunmer girl answered the guard's knock. She looked me up and down after the guard told her I was a prisoner sent to help her with potions.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'm Falanu, House Hlaalu…as if that matters here. You been in the sewers or something? I can smell you from here." Her musical voice held a note of derision.

Humiliation drove the color to my cheeks. "I'd like a bath…and I'm starving."

"You're a prisoner, not a princess. Do you know the difference?" Falanu turned and pointed me to a large pot on the woodstove. "Get something to eat, then be ready to get down to work. You're not here on vacation, you know." Her hands seemed to fall naturally to her hips, as if she was used to being in charge.

"Yes ma'am. Er…what is this stuff?"

"You complaining? You said you were starving, now EAT! We need to get to work! That is my own secret recipe for haggis. There's chitlins in the other pot."

* * *

"Do you have anything…without meat in it? Until we're married, cats aren't supposed to eat meat…this stuff really stinks…GAAAAAH!" I jumped and squeaked as Falanu slammed her book loudly down on the counter. "Okay, I'll eat this…it might upset my stomach though."

Working for Falanu…was a huge reminder of being in Raminus Polus's class at the Arcane. I stay in great physical shape and don't mind hard work, but I failed alchemy for a reason. Mainly because I slept through it, but there is such a thing as natural ability - I am the antithesis of that.

We had been working for so long I had lost count of the hours. I watched out the window as Falanu expertly plucked the ingredients she needed as if alchemy were inborn in her, innate knowledge of every plant and what it would do. How she could see each tiny plant in the dark that way…like a cat.

I strained my head against the glass pane till I found the moon. Secunda waxing…almost invisible, just a dark sliver in the night sky. Hannibal called that Secunda's Opportunity, said it brought luck. Maybe that meant Janus would find Fathis and Gils…and bring them to me. Would he be able to find me here? Itius would tell Fathis where I was.

* * *

*.*

* * *

I suddenly wanted to go home…to Alix and S'Jirra. The ache of homesickness was quickly followed by a wave of pain rolling across my abdomen. Falanu's cooking, PAH! It was awful!

The rattle of her key in the lock spurred me into grabbing up the nearest mortar and pestle and begin grinding it quickly.

"NO! Gently! What have you got there? ARGH! Never mix those…GAAAH! Look what you've done! You are the most inept assistant I've ever had! If you weren't a prisoner I would fire you!"

"Can't I just pick the ingredients and carry stuff for you? Urg…my stomach is really hurting…" I wasn't lying. I doubled over as another sharp pain rumbled through my abdomen. "I think it's gas…"

"You're a prisoner, not likely I'm going to let you wander around outside. Just get to work." Falanu glared before turning back to her Alembic. I was surprised her equipment was no more than novice in make. With all the Septims she must have to afford this place, that cheap equipment seemed out of place.

She held up a vial of the concoction she had been making and then poured it back in, raising the flame to high on the Alembic.

* * *

"Watch this for me, I have to go pick some more ingredients. I am locking you in, so don't get any ideas."

The sound of the latch clicking into place behind her gave credence to her words. The pain in my stomach was crippling, it felt like I might spontaneously combust any second. I clutched the table beside me with one hand and doubled down over it, crying out in pain.

The pressure of the table on my stomach worked as a catalyst, the roiling gas exploded out of me with tremendous force and noise...and smelled of a combination of sewer, haggis, chitlins...and something dead.

**"BRAAAAAAP…"**

**BOOOM! **

My initial relief at the release of the painful gas was short lived. The fire under the Alembic shot across the room when the gas came in contact, lighting a wall full of expensive looking Morrowind wall hangings on fire. I grabbed up the nearest vial and threw the liquid at the flames trying to douse them.

**KA…BOOOM!**

"HELP! Falanu, HEEELP ME! FIRE!"


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112: Escaping the Fire**

Falanu's raging bellow sounded through the locked door like a death knell. A trail of flames had spread across the floor from the vial I'd thrown, licking up the legs of her work tables and beginning to spread across the top towards the rows of concoctions in bottles up there. Would they explode like the one I had thrown did? Dear gods!

Instinct drove my feet hurrying through the hissing balls of flames that were now sparking off the expensive wall hangings and landing perilously close to the rows of vials filled with concoctions that lined the four tables in the center of the room.

I nearly singed my tail as I darted across to the steps leading up to her private quarters. There was no time to stop and admire the lavish furnishings of her bedroom as I shot across to the dormered window and struggled to open the sash, but I can't say I didn't notice with envy the luxury of everything. She must be as rich as Fathis! Was everyone from Morrowind wealthy? Would she expect me to save some of her exquisite items?

As I glanced around quickly to see if there was anything within grabbing distance, that's when I heard the sound…a kind of shrieking, not Falanu this time. It was emanating from the thick folds of velvet covering her bed, did she have a pet? I'd best save it, she may not care about her extravagant lifestyle…but if a beloved pet was killed…

* * *

There was nothing there when I pulled back the luxurious weighty throw, naught but the biggest fluffiest feather pillows I'd ever seen in my life…good gods, the woman lived like Caula Voria…maybe better!

"Here pet, come quickly so you don't burn…" I called but no pet emerged. A quick tousling of the soft lacy sheets revealed naught, but on turning from the bed my eye was caught by a glass covered stand filled with the most delicious looking sweetrolls I'd ever seen…they must be imported from Morrowind. Sitting on top of the glass was a young mouse, tiny compared to the rats I was used to seeing around the Bloodworks.

"Are you Falanu's pet? Come with me quickly and I'll bring you to her…" I reached my hand out to it.

The mouse made a chattering sound, shaking its head as if to say no. He appeared to be pointing at the sweetrolls.

"There's no time…well…" I pulled one of the pillowcases off quickly and began filling it with the sweetrolls, shoving one quickly in my mouth to chew while I did. I had never tasted the like of it, ambrosia…like no other sweetroll I'd ever eaten before.

* * *

*.*

* * *

When the last roll was in the pillowcasing, I held it open and the little mouse readily jumped in. I yanked a section of heavy ornate roping down from one drape and tied the little mouse inside the pillowcase, then hurried to the window and climbed out onto the sloping roof.

"FAWAU, ELPH!" I shouted around the sweetroll in my mouth. Her expression looked like she may combust at any second as her face appeared below me.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU [CENSORED] [CENSORED] CAT!" The tone of her voice gave promise to her words.

"Ih wa an ashident! Er…I shaved your phet, he'sh ri ere!" A hunk of sweetroll flew from my mouth, gobbing on her forehead.

"My special sweetrolls! THIEF!" She began shouting.

Using the rope, I quickly lowered the sack with the mouse and sweetrolls down to Falanu.

"What's this!" She demanded, yanking the rope off and opening the pillowcase. Her shriek was the last sound she made other than an involuntary grunting gasp when I inadvertently fell ontop her as I leaped from the roof.

* * *

Falanu had fainted. She lay sprawled on her back underneath me among a (now crushed) bed of her precious ingredients. I hadn't meant to land on her, only near her…but at the last second had seen the sack with the mouse and knew I would crush the little fellow if I fell on him. Changing directions mid-air had not been easy, and there she lay spread out to break my fall like a comfortable mattress to land on.

The sack lay open on the ground, the mouse was sitting up in the gaping mouth of it gnawing on an overly large piece of sweetroll. He made a chuckling sound as I heaved myself off the prostrate Falanu.

"We've got to get out of here before this place blows, little guy." I closed the sack back around him and tied it with the rope, knotting it around my waist.

By grabbing her ankles I was able to pull Falanu's limp body through the organized rows of plants, although trampling a good portion of them. It made no sense to walk carefully on the paths between them when her life may be in danger. Why had she screamed and fainted that way?

* * *

*.*

* * *

Her dress was pulled up well over her head by the time I reached the waters edge with her. I cupped my hands to scoop water into Falanu's face in an attempt to wake her. She began to stir as the second handful of icy water doused her head.

"Wha…what's going on? Where am I?"

My face must have swam into her vision then, because her expression changed instantly from woozy to acute hatred.

"YOU! You'll die for…HEY! What is my dress doing over my head? Why are there long scratches on my butt?" Falanu eyed my claws that were unsheathed from tension. WHAT THE [CENSORED] HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO ME! GUARDS!"

"Nothing…NO! Honest! I saved your life, and rescued your pet!"

Falanu struggled to sit up, casting healing on herself. "Saved me! My [censored] you did! You burned my house down to escape and robbed me! And only the gods know what you've been doing to me while I was passed out! Rescued my pet? Is that some euphemism for my privates? You disgusting pervert!"

"HUH? NO! Dear gods! How was I to know you wore no panties? Your dress came up when I was pulling you through your plant stems…"

* * *

"You dragged me…MY PLANTS! What else have you done to me, you vile…"

"KABOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! BABOOOM! POW! WHOOSH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Falanu's shriek lasted almost as long as the explosions that rocked what was left of her shop into a fiery inferno that lit up the sky like daylight. Half of the shop disintegrated in the blast, the other half was consumed instantly by the roaring flames.

"YOU'RE FIRED! And now that you don't work for me, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"But I saved your life…your…GAAAAH!" As I ran from Falanu, I tore at the rope tying the bag to my waist. "Here, I saved your mouse!" I scooped the mouse from the sack and tossed it at Falanu.

"SHRIIIIIEEEEEEK!" Falanu's dark skin turned a deathly pale, and before she passed out I could see the terror in her eyes as she clawed at her chest to get the mouse off her.

How odd, that she could sleep with that mouse in her bed and yet be so terrified of it! Had she not known it was there? I scooped the mouse up from where it nestled between her breasts making a loud chuckling sound, almost like laughter.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'm sorry, little fellow. I thought she was your mistress. Where will you go now? Your home is gone. I can't expect you to stay with me, I know how mice feel about cats…especially cats that live in squalor, when you've been living in quarters more Royal than even Uriel Septim has. But I'll bring you somewhere safe, I promise. Maybe the Merchants Inn, it's the best hotel in the Imperial City. Not as good as you're used to…unless I put you in Fathis's suite. He has plenty of thick velvet for you to stay warm in."

The mouse almost looked like he could answer me, his expression so alert and attention riveted on my face as I spoke. I opened my mouth to tell him what a smart little fellow he was when suddenly the night sky was rent with a terrible scream, louder than the roaring of Falanu's shop burning.

The mouse was as frightened as I was, his fur buffed out and just as spiked as mine. Both our eyes were widened in fear. He shot up my arm and into the sack of rolls before I could blink.

My hands shook as I tied the sack back around my waist, then as I stood there trembling the wooden boards covering a nearby cave were pushed out from the inside. In horror I watched as vampires began pouring out making a howling noise as if to answer the scream.

* * *

Without taking time to think I cast a spell to walk over water and grabbed Falanu by the ankles, taking off at a dead run and dragging her out into the Rumare behind me.

The spell only worked on me, and the mouse and sack were tied to me. A gurgling sound made me realize my error. I tugged her legs harder to me, then reached down quickly and grabbed at her dress. It tore in my hands, but not before I was able to grab one arm. I pulled hard so her head emerged from the lake, sputtering.

Without listening to her screams and cursing I continued running across the lake. I drug her through the water behind me by just a tight grip on one of her arms, aiming toward the torches lighting the Refuge Camp that had been set up on the banks of the City Isle.

A few times something tugged hard against me and her shrieking got worse. The thick velvet of her dress when wet became so heavy that I barely made it across the lake to the other shore, but it did seem to lighten up just before we reached the shallows.

I heaved Falanu onto the shore, then stumbled and fell across her. "Where's your dress?" I pushed myself up from her naked breast. "Geez, you don't wear a bra or corset either?"

"RAPE! GUARDS!" Falanu shrieked.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113: The Prisoners**

"GUARDS! Get this cat off me! She's committed unspeakable atrocities on me!" Falanu shrieked.

"I did NOT! I saved your life!" I pulled myself up off her quickly and then reached my arm down to help her up.

Falanu slapped the hand away as it neared her and heaved herself to a stand with a grunt that somehow managed to sound ladylike. "Saved me from the fire you started, you…arsonist!"

Whoever said there was never a Legion around when you needed them was dead wrong…or maybe just wasn't Falanu and naked. With widened eyes and leering faces the Legion poured out of the crowd of refuges like cockroaches whose nest had been disturbed.

Several of the guards gave my small bare breasts a cursory glance before honing in on Falanu, their eyes running appreciatively over the flawless charcoal of her body and resting far longer than necessary at almost every curve.

"I didn't…not on purpose. It was an accident! Your cooking gave me gas…"

"Don't blame your bodily functions on me, cat. You were a fur-covered gasbag when you were brought in, don't think I couldn't smell you…"

* * *

"That was the sewers! I didn't get gas till I ate that disgusting meal!"

"Disgusting! What right does a prisoner have to complain when they are fed a hot meal!" Falanu's eyes were boiling lava pools in her glaring face, but as she turned them from me to the guards they miraculously changed to a simpering expression.

Her voice was amazingly altered as well, the rich tones no longer filled with venom…she sounded helpless suddenly, and uncharacteristically…cute.

"Please Guards…she robbed me as well. There is evidence, that pillowcase tied to her waist is filled sweetrolls I had imported from Morrowind. I paid 100 gold each for them. This cat was a prisoner brought to my shop to work out her sentence…only the gods know what unspeakable crimes she committed before now."

Falanu turned and pointed dramatically to the blazing remains of her shop on the opposite shore, but her voice reflected genuine pain. "My shop is destroyed, she set the fire to escape."

* * *

*.*

* * *

The guilt was overwhelming knowing I had brought that pain, even if inadvertently. "I'm really sorry, Falanu. It truly was an accident." I stretched my damp arms around her shoulders and tried to give comfort with a hug.

"GAAAAAH! Get your paws off me you filthy pervert!" Falanu spun around and faced the guards, her eyes blazing again. "You see? She can't keep her hands off me! LOOK! Look what she did to me!" Falanu pointed to the scratches on her butt.

The guards were more than happy to carefully inspect the scratches, I was surprised Falanu didn't object to the overt ogling taking place. Instead she threw me a glance over the bent heads of the guards that told me exactly what she thought of me…and in what would have been censorable words if spoken.

After a minute bit of arguing over who outranked whom, two of the lesser ranking guards were assigned to escort me and another young girl Khajiit to a refuge camp set up for female prisoners. The rest were making spectacles of themselves fawning over Falanu as I was led away.

"Hey, I know who you are! You're that Ape Woman! What'r you in for?" The Khajiit turned a startled set of brown eyes fringed in thick lashes towards me.

* * *

Her rough, uneducated speech matched her ragged clothing; but was at odds with everything else about her. She was beautiful, dainty. I'd never seen any Khajiit with such perfect bone structure and features and felt a flicker of envy instantly. It died just as quickly as it came. She was my age, couldn't be much older if any…but her eyes were hardened and world weary like those of someone older than Fathis. What could have caused that in someone so young?

Her cheeks flushed red under the fur at my staring. When I dropped my gaze in embarrassment they fell on a parchment tied around her neck with yarn. In large malformed letters it spelled out "Bandit."

I got the feeling she had written it herself, and was sure of it when the guard stopped at a make-shift barricade set up at the entrance to a cave. The guard pointed to a small folding table set up in the perimeter of the barricade that held similar parchments, yarn, and several quills and inkwells.

"Ye can write your name or yer crime, Ape Woman, an don't take yer time doin' it."

"Dear gods, I hate that name," I mumbled, struggling to think what to write. Should I write arson? It really was my fault Falanu's shop had burned down, even if by accident. Robbery? I fingered the pillowsack tied to my waist. I was not writing rape, that was the one thing I really hadn't done.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The Khajiit girl was watching closely, obviously curious about what I had done to be arrested.

"Er…I don't know what I'm here for, I didn't do what I'm accused of…well, except for spitting on Ocato…" I held the blank parchment up to the guard.

The guard snorted, then pointed me back to the table. "I don't have all day, git to it!"

I wrote out, "Spit on Ocato" and threaded yarn in a loop through the parchment like the girl Khajiit had done.

The guard pushed us through the entrance to the cave where another guard gave us a shove down the darkened tunnel. Being Khajiit, we could easily see in the dark, yet still found ourselves stumbling over tree roots and rocks as we made our way down the long corridor.

"What is that horrible smell? … GAAAAH!" I clutched her arm tightly to keep from falling.

"You'll get used to it. Hey…er…Ape Woman? I know you said you hate that name, but I don't know what else to call you."

* * *

"You speak Khajiit?" I asked her in Khajiit. When she nodded, I told her my name. "My name is Ma'Thjizzrini Qa."

"Dear gods! No wonder then…er…never mind." She turned her face away and gave a low whistle.

"It's okay, I know what it means. I don't use it much, believe me. Everyone usually just calls me Maxical."

She stopped walking and turned to face me in the dark, still speaking in Khajiit. "That's something you don't tell most, I'll wager. You've seen my eyes, I read your thoughts on what you saw there. You know what kind of life I've had…and now I know what kind you have." She hesitated overly long, her eyes glittering in the dark…waiting for me to respond to a question she hadn't asked.

"Friends then?" I held my hand across from my mouth, ready to spit on it.

"If you say so." Her voice reflected nonchalance, but she spat on her hand and held it out to me. I did the same and we clasped our hands in a slimy embrace and kissed each other's cheeks on either side. She drew back first, speaking in Cyrodiilic again. "Don't expect no gift from me, I got nothing to give."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"All I've got is these sweetrolls…er…but they're stolen, and there's been a mouse on them."

"You got sweetrolls? Mice don't bother me none, I've had worse. Let me have one to seal the friendship. If anyone I know is here, I'll see they gives you a shirt…if you want."

"Sure." I hoped my voice sounded suitably enthusiastic, but truthfully I was not really excited about wearing someone else's clothes I didn't know. The pants from Captain Renault were bad enough, but at least I knew she wasn't scurvy from listening to Owyn's rants about her. I untied the sack at my waist and held it open.

"GAAAAH! The mouse is still in there!"

"Well, yeah. I thought it was Falanu's pet and tried to save him from the fire. He wouldn't leave without these sweetrolls. I've kind of been accused of stealing them." I watched her reach down into the sack and then draw her hand back quickly when the mouse started squeaking loudly.

"Get the mouse out first, I think he's going to bite me." She took a step back. "Better yet, you just get me one out."

* * *

The mouse made several angry sounding squeaks as I pulled one of the fat rolls out and handed it to her.

She shook it before biting into it. "Make sure he didn't leave any extra raisins on it," she laughed.

"Urg! That's really gross!" I gacked.

"You'd be surprised what you'll eat when you're hungry enough…oh, this is really good!" A loud purring rumbled from her stomach area.

"I know, I had one before the mouse got in there. I never tasted anything like it." I tied up the sack and started walking again.

She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her, forcing herself to swallow before speaking. "My name is Nisaba. I'll get you that shirt if I have to steal one." She pounded her fist against her chest twice and grabbed my hand, raising it up in a tight clasp and leaving a wet gooey spot on the fur of my cheek when she kissed it this time.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Nisaba! What an unusual name!" I was surprised into blurting. That name was not Cyrodiilic, but she definitely hailed from Cyrodiil by her accent.

"Aye, I know what you be thinking. I'm from here, but the name isn't. It was my Ma's name, she died birthin' me. The only thing my Da give me was the name, afore he dropped me off at the orphanage."

I watched Nisaba closely as she spoke, the shadows flickering across her eyes at certain memories she didn't want to recall. Khajiit is such a beautifully flowing and formal language, she spoke it with no lapses or taints. Her Cyrodiilic however…it varied from street tough to what I would only privately refer to as "gutter." I'd heard it before at the Bloodworks when we got in Pit Dogs from the prison or orphanage.

"I was in the orphanage too, the one at the Imperial Legion Compound before it closed. We're about the same age, you had to be in there at the same time I was…I don't remember you, though." I strained my mind to picture faces or names from my time at the orphanage, but the only ones that came to mind were Alix, Pilus, Fathis, and Phillida. Why couldn't I remember my friends there? "Er…it's just me, Nisaba. Don't take it personally, I can't seem to remember any of my friends from that time."

"I wasn't in there long, I'll bet you were though, 'Vaba'" Nisaba pointed to the white fur of my arm and then up at my red hair. "And a bad tempered one. I was cute…a baby."

* * *

I winced slightly at being called a jinx in Khajiit, it had been a long time since I'd heard that.

"Then what? What…er…happened?" I indicated her "Bandit" sign.

Nisaba stared hard at me, what seemed like a thousand retorts rippling her jaw and twisting her lips with anger as each flashed across those beautiful eyes glowing now in the darkness. Her tail didn't signal a fight though; instead it hung almost straight down, nearly brushing the filthy floor of the cave…I must have brought up a painful memory.

"I'm not judging, just…wondered. I'm sorry, Nisaba. I won't ask any more questions, you just tell me what you want to…or not. Remember we've sworn friendship, I stand by my oaths." I held up my hand, showing the gooey mass of mashed spit still clinging to the fur.

Nisaba held hers up facing mine, but didn't speak. It occurred to me she may be near tears, and suddenly I didn't feel that far off myself.

Too much had happened in the last day…too many things that could never be taken back, my life felt shattered into millions of pieces and no one I cared about was there to help me find the shards.

* * *

I ached to know where Fathis was, was he even alive? Itius said Gils was fine and working with Uriel Septim's Army…but I needed him too, and he wasn't here with me. My tongue had felt seared in two most of the day, Azura's mark felt like it burned a hole through me without Gils or the vampires near. The only thing that made me forget it for any time at all was the painful gas I got from Falanu's cooking. I guessed exhaustion stilled its pain now.

A vision of Alix and S'Jirra cradling me in their arms came forcibly to mind, bringing an overwhelming feeling that all the forces in Nirn were flooding into my throat to form the huge lump that now filled it.

"I want…home…" I heard the sob escape my lips and echo off the rock arch of the tunnel, heard Nisaba's answering crying.

She was facing me, her hand still raised showing the glistening spit in her furry palm. Tears hung like dew off her thick eyelashes and soaked the fur of her cheeks.

Something about that moment tugged at a long buried memory, a glimpse so fragile it was gone in a trice, and trying to bring it back was like trying to catch a feather in a windstorm.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114: The Refuge Camp**

If Nisaba and I had cried till all the pain that haunted us was gone we may never have left that crook in the corridor; still been standing, clinging to each other for the comfort of the other's arms and shared grief.

I may never know the root of Nisaba's pain, or find the resolution for mine…but for that moment we were no longer two strangers. The sharing of our tears eased that jagged place inside both of us and a bond was formed…for the moment at least.

We walked the rest of the way to the cave's greatroom with our arms entwined behind each other as if we were kin. Nisaba's inner strength felt like a tower one could lean against and it never topple…it must be to have carried her thus far, from the aging in her eyes she had been through much in her short lifetime. I hoped she drew the same support from me that she gave.

The slime on the tunnel walls glistened with life and movement, giving the impression of snakes slithering up them. A shiver shot down my spine as my arm brushed against the clammy moistness of it.

Stepping out into the greatroom was like entering a different realm to me, but Nisaba was at ease as if she had spent her life in caves…maybe she had, I remember her saying I'd get used to the smell.

There could be no way to ever get used to it. The stench of the large chamber was overpowering and seemed to come from the walls themselves. Centuries…maybe eons of urine and feces from every species on Nirn, sweat seeping foully from the cave walls blending together…like a festering boil. How could anyone get used to this? I could feel it creeping into my fur and pores, embedding itself in my lungs.

* * *

"What's wrong, you think you're some kinda princess? Too good for the likes of us?" Nisaba pulled her arm from me when I stiffened at the mouth of the tunnel.

"It's the smell, Nisaba. What is that?"

"Goblins. This cave musta' had Goblins afore. The Legion musta' killed 'em to house us."

"Dear gods, that smell is making me sick…"

A fairly hefty Orc woman who had been squatting to do her business near the wall stood up and moved quickly when she saw me heaving in her direction. When my retching stopped Nisaba yanked on my arm, pulling me around the upper ledge of the bowled room and into another darkened corridor.

"Where…?" I pulled back.

Nisaba tugged my arm again. "Come on, you won't find Khajiit in here with Orc. Crap where they sleep and don't know enough to cover their own dung. And they call us beasts."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Her musical laugh tinkled back to me as she dragged me into a much smaller room that had no fire. I could sense the presence of Khajiit, but the room was empty with the exception of a few battered crates. Nisaba stacked them atop each other and then deftly leaped on the top one. She promptly disappeared.

"Come on!"

Her hiss echoed around me. I looked up to see her head peeking down from a rounded hole in the ceiling of the cave. Trying to balance on the rickety crates and gather my legs to leap seemed impossible. What she had made look so easy and graceful took several tries of me restacking the crates before Nisaba dropped back down through the hole.

"You aren't much of a cat, are you?" Nisaba followed that jibe with a sound I'd never heard before, but knew instinctively. Within seconds a Khajiit head appeared above us, then another.

"It's the Apewoman!" The second Khajiit gasped.

"My friend can't make the jump." Nisaba grinned at the Khajiit before turning back to me and stretching out her hand.

I was pulled, pushed, then dragged up onto the dusty ledge. Nisaba leaped up behind me, then dangled down and knocked the stacked crates down.

* * *

A tunnel angled steeply from the ledged room. There was no stench or slime up here like in the lower caves, just the slight musk of old straw and dried clay. A moonbeam shone down somehow from above, illuminating a mist of dust that our feet were stirring up. I looked up, amazed.

"Look, I can see the sky!" The faint familiar scent of the Rumare wafted down the shaft above me. "The Rumare! I can smell it!"

One of the Khajiit barked out a laugh. "You haven't spent much time in caves, have you Apewoman?"

"This is my first time in one." I wasn't sure why I sounded apologetic about it.

The tunnel eventually opened up into a bowl shaped room with a few crates burning in the center. Musty straw had been pushed into piles for makeshift beds along the outer rim. Three decent sized shafts stretched up from the ceiling, bathing the room in glimpses of moonlight and drafts of fresh air. A handful of Khajiit women stood up as we entered.

"It's the Apewomen!" One Khajiit called out.

"She doesn't like to be called that, her name is Maxical…and she's my friend." Nisaba's voice rang out protectively. "And she spit on Ocato!"

I pointed to the parchment tied around my neck with yarn. Gaped mouths were followed by laughter and cheering welcomes. "Hail!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Nisaba spread out her straw bed some to make room for me. I had gratefully stretched out next to her thinking I may drop from exhaustion…but sleep was impossible. I didn't know if this end of the tunnel was closer to the Imperial City or if the war was spreading to the ends of the City Isle.

The sounds of the battle raging wafted down the air shafts on gusts of wind. Even distant thundering explosions could be felt in vibrations below us, but the closer ones shook and jolted the rock foundation of the cave till I feared it would crumble around us. The upper platform we were on rocked like the Arcane had the day I blew up the yard, and I wondered if they were using the old unstable version of Delphine Jend's famous spell.

Occasionally the bit of sky I could see at top of the shaft would be glowing pink from an exploding fireball or the crackle of lightning magic was followed by a flash of white light…the sounds were the worst, though. I could number the vampire deaths by their animal screams that filled the night like they could be heard from all corners of Cyrodiil.

I lay awake staring up that air shaft long after the others were sound asleep, aching to know if Fathis and Gils were safe.

* * *

Azura's seal on my tongue was a burning reminder that Gils was out there in that war…Gils, who knew no magic. I prayed whoever was doing that blasting of spells was the Arcane Mages and not adept vampires. Worse still…Fathis. Gils had the whole Imperial Army at his side…but the vampires already had Fathis.

The stench of singed flesh burned into my nostrils as it vented down the shaft, and my stomach lurched into a knot. The mezzanine had smelled the same. The image of that pool of blood on the mezzanine where I had last seen Fathis standing flooded my vision and a terrible wail echoed around me.

"Wake her up!" Nisaba's frightened voice broke through, pulling me from the nightmare just as I was straining to see through the sea of vampire legs for a glimpse of Fathis…but it wasn't Fathis, couldn't be…no, it was that vampire pretending to be him…

A row of concerned Khajiit faces surrounded me as the vision slowly faded. My stomach felt like a large rock filled it…my tongue on fire, a pain like I'd never known…that horrible wailing sound…me. It was coming from me, and I couldn't make it stop.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Get the juices."

An older Khajiit tipped my head back. A dirty brown bottle was clutched in her hand, she was bringing it near my face.

"NO!" I tried to pull myself up, but many arms were holding me down and the hand under my chin tightened till I couldn't move.

The bottle was forced into my mouth in spite of my struggles. In a rush burning liquid made a trail down my throat, its fire making what seemed an endless pathway inside me.

The Khajiit holding my head leaned over and blew into my mouth as she pulled the bottle out. Her breath on the liquid seemed to ignite it, exploding it within me with…what can only be described as an overwhelming burst of euphoria.

I lay there like a glassy-eyed bowl of jelly for a long time, the pain in my tongue from Azura's seal was gone…at least for now.

* * *

"Th…thank you. What is that stuff?"

"Didn't your Ma teach you about this kind of thing?"

Nisaba raised her hand to quiet the woman. "She didn't have one, she's an orphan like me."

The woman that had held my head sat down in front of me and held up the bottle. "This is how Khajiit survive once they're separated from their bound mate. Liquid gold, it is, and just as expensive."

"I drank…gold?"

A burst of laughter broke out. Nisaba glared at them. "She doesn't know, let her be."

"Is it…illegal? A drug?" I pulled myself up on one elbow and examined the bottle.

"It is in Cyrodiil, damn Uriel's Law. We have to go to Elsweyr to get this. It's legal there. We can't carry much at a time across the border, either. The Legionnaires are everywhere on horseback along the border. It's jail if you're caught with one bottle, death if you're caught trafficking it. We'll be lucky if our supply outlasts this war."

* * *

"Is it from a plant that only grows down there or something? I didn't listen much in Alchemy class…"

The women were looking at each other, hesitant to answer. Nisaba leaned close to my ear and whispered, "vampire juices."

"VAM…" Nisaba's hand clapped over my mouth to silence me.

"SHHH! You trying to get us in trouble? No one can know we have it!"

"Sorry. Ew, that's gross! …But the pain is gone…like it never was. How long will that last?"

"Not long, a few hours. We don't have enough to keep sharing with you, especially with this war on. None of us know when it'll be safe to get out of here. And this stuff costs a fortune, every minute we're in here is Septims lost we could be earning to buy more."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Gee, the town is full of vampires right now, how do you get the juices? Can you extract it from the dead ones? …Urk. I made my own self sick picturing it." I gacked. I didn't know where they got the juices from, and was afraid to ask or keep trying to imagine.

Nisaba laughed. "Yea, too bad we can't barter with them for their juices without getting killed."

"And no need robbing anyone right now, the streets are littered with bodies to loot," an older Khajiit cackled. They all laughed at her witticism that I didn't quite get.

"I'll share mine with Maxical." Nisaba said quietly, but her face looked like the idea scared her.

"I don't have any Septims to buy a bottle from you, only those sweet rolls...if the mouse left any."

"I can't give you that much." Nisaba shook her head. She looked at the others. "We could give her an empty bottle and each give her a few drops."

* * *

When each had contributed a tiny bit and handed me the brown bottle with a grimy cork plugging the top, I held it up to the firelight. There was under a fourth of the bottle filled. What was I doing? Was this something I would regret later? …But could I live with the pain if I didn't? With an uneasy feeling I slid the bottle into the pocket of the borrowed leather pants. I'd only use it if it was an emergency, and ask S'Jirra about it the first chance I got. She was from Elsweyr, she'd know.

I stretched back down on Nisaba's straw bed listening to the outraged squeals of the mouse as he was dumped from the sack and the remaining sweetrolls divvied up among the bandit women.

All the pain in my tongue was gone, but the worry about Fathis remained. Janus had sworn Fathis still lived. His voice rang with truth, he was not just saying that to calm me. I had to believe that…keep believing that, and that Janus would find him and bring him to safety as he promised.

As the others went back to their own beds Nisaba nestled in by my side breathing out the scent of the sticky sweetrolls, and I could swear I felt the mouse kick me before laying down against my feet.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115: Fowl Revelations**

The firelight flickered over Nisaba's delicate facial bones, illuminating those long lashes brushing her cheek now in sleep. She had remembered me from the orphanage, instinct told me that…instinct and the hurt in her eyes when I denied remembering her.

Nisaba said she'd been a cute baby and adopted right away…that had to be a lie. Only the un-adoptable were sent to the Prison Compound Orphanage, and all beast species were considered un-adoptable…even cute baby ones.

We weren't even allowed to show our faces on the rare occasions when prospective adoptive parents or philanthropists like Fathis came to visit. Philida was afraid their open purses would snap shut if they saw beasts. It was a miracle of the gods that I was adopted, I have always known that.

Why had she lied about that? Had we been close? Yes, we would have been…both being Khajiit, and around the same age. I tried to imagine how she might have looked with the buffy thick fur of a kit, strained to remember her…or anyone from the orphanage.

Oh, I remember glimpses of my time there…every moment of meeting Alix and Fathis. Sitting on the Compound lawn next to Alix, his expressive eyes revealing every emotion flickering through…especially his soft heart. Meeting Fathis the first time; the flashes of unholy amusement when his eyes smiled into mine, the cold anger as he confronted Philida…the feel of being protected in his arms...the scent he wore. These moments are etched in my memory forever.

* * *

Beyond that the memories are mostly of Philida or getting in trouble. Philida with his face beet red and contorted in anger, or that day he got covered in pigeon poop. Hieronymus Lex…his face a raging mask in that split second as he rose from the bed, still peeing from the bowl of warm water I'd dipped his hand in while he slept.

Odd that angry faces and shouting were all that remained uppermost in my memory…that, and I could remember every inanimate detail of the orphanage itself. It was true, I could picture in my mind minute details of the room I spent so many years in; the windows and doors, where each bed was situated…even the pattern of the quilted cover on my bed there. Everything but the girls that had filled those other beds.

How could I remember everything except those I would have cared about most? The important memories were erased as cleanly as any memories of my mother before her death. My friends had become faceless and nameless, their voices muted indistinguishable echoes of sound. It was like chapters in a book whose pages blew free from their binding once the moments were passed.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Nisaba..." The whispered name didn't feel familiar on my tongue, evoked no memory…or did it?

Once again I struggled to capture that moment in the tunnel with Nisaba. Something about us facing each other that way…it had struck a chord in me. Both of us crying, her hand raised in vow…her palm glistening.

We must have been friends in the orphanage if we swore vows of some sort together. What kind of vows would children make to each other, friendship? No, we wouldn't have been crying if it was swearing friendship.

I had a sickening feeling that whatever promise I'd made to her, I hadn't kept it. Maybe when I was leaving the orphanage I vowed never to forget her…obviously I had broken that promise.

Another thing that bothered me; how had Nisaba become used to living in caves? Nisaba was my age. All un-adopted orphans were turned out into the streets on their eighteenth birthday. She should just now be getting released from the orphanage.

She couldn't have been adopted by parents who lived in caves, either. Alix had to pass rigid standards before he could adopt me, even with Philida pushing hard for the adoption to be approved. One of those standards was a valid and permanent roof over my head.

Fathis had the orphanage at the Compound closed down the year I was adopted, and he donated plenty toward building all new orphanages in every city…but where were they? Not in caves, that much I'm sure of. Fathis wouldn't have stood for that…if he knew about it.

* * *

That thought struck me forcibly. Fathis didn't know. Whoever he placed over the donations would be someone he trusted to carry out his wishes. They had to have misappropriated the funds and lied to Fathis about the welfare of the orphans, because Fathis would have checked back to learn how the orphans fared.

The rage I felt at the thought of orphan girls…Nisaba…growing accustomed to living in goblin caves; it would be nothing compared to what Fathis would feel, especially since it was done on his donation funds. Whoever Fathis put in charge of those funds will have a very bad day if I find out their name, or if…when…Fathis returns so I can tell him of this.

On top of that rage, I had a sudden clear look at what my life may have been had I not been adopted by Alix when I was…or met Fathis when I did. How sheltered and spoiled I had been, while Nisaba was robbing people to survive and living like an animal in a cave.

The glaring differences in the turns our lives took…it was sickening realizing that…when I should have been giving appreciation, instead I created havoc and expense.

With that sudden clarity came another…my vow to Akatosh. It's pretty shameful to think I cried like a baby at being called to his service, when for all I know he may have been the one that kept me from living in caves beside Nisaba. I always knew it was a miracle of the gods that a beast like me…albino to boot…got adopted in the first place. It's not like I earned it by my good behavior, that's for sure.

* * *

*.*

* * *

My dreams were a confused jumble, mostly of the recent events in my life and things I was thinking about before going to sleep. There was a lot of Fathis and Gils, Vicente's attack, Hannibal waking me after the attack…even that childhood song I was singing when Hannibal found me in the tent, "Jack be nimble." But in my dream, Akatosh came out of the sky with a blaze of light behind him. He was hovering ever closer to me and singing the song with me.

When Akatosh was singing, his voice sounded like many voices…all female Khajiit. He came closer and closer till I could feel his fiery breath blowing my whiskers as he sang the song, and the light behind him got brighter till it was burning my eyes.

I blinked awake, my lips still mouthing the words to the song…"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick…" But I couldn't have been fully awake. I could still hear Akatosh singing, feel his breath in my face and see the blinding light…no, wait. That was light coming down the vent shaft above me.

* * *

I sat up. Daylight was streaming down the shaft over me, illuminating the nest of straw I was laying on. The other two shafts in the cave room were doing the same, creating an eerie glowing aura around the faces of the sleeping Khajiit in the straw beds below each shaft.

Even from where I was across the room I could see they were mouthing the words of the song, and hear it being sung from the beds in the darker areas of the room.

A chill shot down my spine and raised goosebumps under the fur on my arm. All the Khajiit women were singing that childhood song "Jack be nimble" in their sleep, even Nisaba. Her breath must have been what was blowing my whiskers.

"You're one of us."

The voice so close behind me nearly caused me to jump out of my skin and pee Nisaba's bed. I spun around to see luminescent eyes glowing out of the dark beside me.

* * *

*.*

* * *

With slight relief I realized it was Khajiit eyes, they always glow luminescent in darkness. It was the older Khajiit woman that had forced the potion down my throat last night.

"Uh…uh…huh?" I tried to keep the shiver of fear out of my voice, but even I could hear it.

"You know the song. You're one of us."

"What song? Uh…Oh, that childhood song? Uh…doesn't everyone know it? Er…doesn't every mother sing it to their children? Er…uh…don't they?" I tried to act nonchalant and not scramble too fast like a bolting deer to get out of bed and then out of this cave.

Her heavy hand dropped on my shoulder and held tight, keeping me from tearing out of there like a banshee. "The woman that adopted you sang that song too? Then she is also one of us…"

"NO! She…it's a childhood song, everyone sings it! Oh! You mean…Oh! Does it have something to do with that…er…potion you gave me last night?" I pulled out the brown bottle of vampire juices and waggled it at her. "She may have used it since she wasn't with the one that started her…"

She slowly shook her head, watching me carefully. I felt like she was expecting something from me, but didn't know what.

* * *

"Er…does it mean something special among…er…bandits?" I pointed to Nisaba's 'bandit' sign even though it had twisted around facing her as she slept and the letters couldn't be seen.

The older Khajiit's eyes flickered into a quick glare and her lip drew back. She shook her head.

"What does it mean?" My voice sounded defensive. I knew she wouldn't respond to that, but suddenly…I had to know.

"Tell me, please…I…"

She waited for me to finish the sentence.

"Can you tell me what it means? I don't know…I…er…" I ground to a halt.

The room was filled with glowing eyes now. All the women were sitting up in their beds staring at me. I felt a bump on my arm and turned back around to Nisaba. She was sitting up now too. She nodded her head at me, I guess encouraging me to finish what I was saying.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Er…it only happened to me once before, a few days ago. I…I didn't think anything of it at the time, but…er…"

"You can tell us, we are sisters…now." Nisaba's hand slid into mine.

"It was right after the music festival. I was…er…attacked by…uh…er…someone named Vicente. Uh…well…when I woke up the song was kind of…uh…stuck in my mind. Can you tell me what it means?" I didn't want to tell them Vicente was a vampire, they might think I had gotten that scurvy vampire disease or something.

"It means He is near." Nisaba is the one that answered, but both she and the older Khajiit pointed up at the ceiling. The rest of the Khajiit's heads just bobbed up and down in agreement.

"He?" I looked up at the ceiling of the cave where they were pointing. "Akatosh?" It was Akatosh in my dream. I stared up the shaft expecting to see a dragon shape appear.

* * *

Was this it then? Was Akatosh coming for me now, before I even turned eighteen? Was it because last night when I was thinking about my vow to him, I felt such shame over how I acted that day? Dear gods Akatosh doesn't even let you think his name before leaping on you like a hungry leopard!

I didn't really know what Akatosh would sound like, but still I was surprised to hear a cawing sound echoing softly down the shaft. Somehow I thought a dragon would have roared or something.

A shadow began angling across the shaft. I held my breath, biting my lip in combined fear and anticipation at actually seeing Akatosh appear before my very eyes…

A huge bird circled over the top of the shaft. "Jak?" The shocked whisper changed to a shout. "JAK!" Maybe he could find Janus and show him where I was!

The bird tipped its wing and angled back over the shaft. And then suddenly it hit me.

Janus was a vampire. He said the bird belonged to a friend of his. Who else would be a friend of his, but another vampire? The childhood song…I only sang it after Vicente's attack! The bird Jak must belong to Vicente! Did that mean Vicente was near us or just his pet bird?

Dear gods, I had sent a friend of Vicente's…a vampire…to find Fathis! And trusted him! Oh dear gods!


	116. Chapter 116

_** With his permission, this chapter has a cameo appearance of King Coin's character "Aravi" in it. Thanks KC, for allowing me to share my page with Aravi, and for making such an inspiring character !_

**Chapter 116: The Imperial City**

With the daylight came a quieting to the battle in the Imperial City, but not a cessation. The vampires would have to go into hiding to keep from being burned up in the sunlight. My guess was that they had gone into the sewers, where the battles continued but the sounds were now subdued rumbles and occasional vibrations in this upper portion of the cave.

The bird Jak perched on the rim of the shaft above me, his piercing eyes peering down at the gathering of Khajiit faces cramming together to stare up at him.

"He's staying! He's never done that before!" One Khajiit gasped.

"Nisaba, what does the bird have to do with that song?"

"Whenever the song comes to our minds, He is near." Nisaba's voice sounded awed.

I glanced around at the other's faces, the look of awed wonder was universal. Did they think Jak was…a god?

"But what does it mean? Does the bird bring you something? Like food or medicine?"

* * *

"He brings the moonsugar to our tongues, and the song. We all belong to him."

The moonsugar would only come to their tongues when the one that started them was near. Obviously the bird didn't start them!

"I don't understand, he's a bird! He couldn't have…er…mated with you. How could the moonsugar come by the bird's presence?"

"He uses magic to become a man." The older Khajiit spoke. "I saw him in his man form once. It was in a garden. The song came, and I saw a man with laughing eyes."

"This one saw him turned into a man." One of the women said, sticking her thumb into her chest to indicate herself. "His eyes danced like stars in the night sky and the moonsugar was sweet on my tongue. Twas at the music festival. He were talking to you." Her dirty fingernail nearly touched me.

"Me?" I remembered Vicente talking to me in the line as I gave out rings. That was all the proof I needed that Vicente was the owner of the bird. And if the moonsugar was on all their tongues right now…it meant Vicente was very near, close enough to cause it.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Nisaba, I have to know how you ended up in a cave, why weren't you in the orphanage?"

Nisaba's expression went totally blank. "I don't know. I remember being at the orphanage in the Compound, then one day I woke up…and I was in the cave. I was there…years. Then one day I woke up…and I was standing in front of the dragon statue."

"It was the same for this one." An older Khajiit barely glanced at me before reverting her awestruck gaze back on Jak. "Twas the celebration of the Emperor's birthday. My brother let go of my hand to climb a tree…see the Emperor better. Then I woke in the cave. Years passed. Then one day I woke to see the dragon statue."

"You were all together in the cave?"

The older Khajiit that had forced the potion down my throat answered. "We all shared the same cave, but in different years. When our time came, all of us awoke in front of the dragon statue."

"Different years? But…how did you all meet?"

* * *

"The pain of Azura's seal…that same cry you gave last night. We hear it and know. We go to the statue to find the new sister."

"Were you alone in the cave for years? Or were there others in there with you?"

Nisaba turned and looked at me, confused. "I was the only Khajiit in the cave. The rest were humans."

A few of the women nodded. "The others were human."

A younger Khajiit that I hadn't heard speak before took the hand of one a little older than her. "We were together in the cave, but a man took her away. One day I woke up at the statue and she came for me."

"Were there a lot of others…the humans? Were they all…young?"

The heads nodded in a universal show of acknowledgement, but the eyes never left the top of the shaft where Jak roosted.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You were all in the same cave…at different times? Where is this cave?"

Nisaba shrugged. "None of us know, the door was kept locked."

A sickening shudder went through me and a pain that had nothing to do with the physical. I forced back the cry that would have sounded and fought the tears to keep them from falling. I wouldn't use the word prisoner to these women, but that is what they had been.

Nisaba said she was in the cave for years…she only remembered the Compound orphanage, not the new one Fathis was supposed to have built. If she never made it to the new orphanage, then she was a child when taken and held prisoner…and before releasing her she had been bred, and remembered nothing. A rage like I've never known was consuming me till I thought I could kill Vicente with my bare hands.

"Nisaba, do you have the moonsugar on your tongue right now?"

All the women nodded, Nisaba included. That meant Vicente had to be near. And I had no weapon.

A quick scan of the room showed one badly dinged iron bow and a warhammer that looked like it may split if used. One Khajiit had decrepit greaves on. The rest wore street clothing…Simplicia wore better clothes.

Vicente had obviously abandoned these women. If he was here because my virgin blood was drawing him, I'd have no way to defend myself.

* * *

Azura's Seal is primal. If he brings the moonsugar to these women's tongues, they will defend him to their death against anyone trying to harm him…including me. There'd be no one to help me against him.

I slipped off Nisaba's bed and moved away from the shaft. The Khajiit eagerly closed the gap I'd left behind, trying to get a better view of Jak the bird. Their purring had become so loud that an army could approach in full march and go unheard.

I slid quietly into the tunnel, but need not have bothered using stealth. The purring cats could be heard well down the corridor itself.

The tunnel kept twisting and going up rises till I was sure I should have long since come to the room that dropped down into the lower tunnels. Instead it eventually opened into a greatroom. I'd missed a turn somewhere.

Three women were in this room, armored and armed. None wore the parchments around their neck showing their crimes. I backed into then tunnel and yanked the incriminating parchment from my own neck, stuffing it into the front of my pants before heading into the room.

"Hail!" I called before walking closer. In case they drew their weapons I wanted some running room.

* * *

"Where'd you come from?" A Dunmer woman pointed at me.

"Uh…" I started before she broke in again.

"Never mind. Just get up to the men's camp and tell them you need armor." She pointed at a tunnel on the far wall.

"I can't go to the men's camp like this!" I indicated my bare chest.

She snorted and another woman barked out a laugh. "You've got less to show than most of the men. Now move it, Ocato's orders. We've all got to go."

"Go where?"

"Lunch at the Palace, idiot! What do you think? We've got to help fight in the Sewers."

* * *

"The Sewers! I…I can't fight the vampires, I'm a virgin."

"BWAAAHAAA! Go tell that lie to Ocato and see if he believes you. Now who else is hiding back there where you came from?"

"Er…no one. I just…er…went back there to use the bathroom." I wasn't giving away the Khajiit and having them sent out to fight. Without a doubt they wouldn't give armor or weapons to beasts, and we'd be considered expendable and sent into the most dangerous places.

That I was right about that was proven as soon as I reached the men's cave. "I was told you'd provide me with a weapon and armor…"

"We aren't running an armory here, go out on the streets and see what you can find like we did. Then get yourself down to the sewers." He pointed toward a makeshift door made of crisscrossed boards.

* * *

*.*

* * *

It was humiliating to find that the Dunmer women had been right - the men didn't even notice my nakedness.

All thoughts of my lacking body were shocked from my mind at the sight that met my eyes as I emerged from the cave. The tall grass of the field was a patternwork of bloody patches; some places trampled or burned. I tried to avert my eyes from the bodies, but every turn of my head revealed another. There seemed to be no where to look away.

Shock…it only lasts till your mind grasps the true horror, that someone you know may be among the dead…Alix. Would he have been called to fight from so far away? My knees buckled and a groan welled up from somewhere deep inside me. But I couldn't fall, not here among the dead. And I couldn't be the one to find Alix if he lay amongst these…I'd rather die believing he was home safe at the Faregyl.

Choking back the illness that filled my throat, I tried to run on legs that felt like jelly. The tears stung and burned at my eyes, bringing a blessed blurring to my vision…that the faces of the bodies could not be distinguished.

Stumbling into the outer wall of the City, I hugged the cold stones as if they could offer comfort…somehow they did, something familiar...untouched by the bloody massacre in the fields beyond it.

The gates into the City had been left unguarded, I'd never seen them unmanned before. All the strength I could muster would not budge the heavy wooden doors. Had they been bolted? I threw myself against the door, my pounding as ineffectual as what should have been a shout coming from my throat instead of the mewling that barely reached my own ears.

* * *

A cawing sounded above me. Without looking I knew it was Jak. But Vicente couldn't follow in the sunlight…could he? Yes! He'd stood in line at the music festival! Panic renewed my strength, this time the shout came. The sound of a bolt sliding was followed by the gate slowly swinging open. I burst through the gap as soon as it was wide enough to fit me, nearly knocking down the Legion that opened it.

His gauntleted hand grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face him, and in a growling voice he demanded, "Let me see your eyes." With a grunt he released my arm.

"What was that about?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"You going in to fight?"

I nodded.

"Vampires what's fed looks just like anyone, the sun don't even bother them. Look in their eyes. Yer bones'll chill if it's one of 'em. We've lost a buncha' good men around 'ta Arena and Arboretum, they're thick in there. We men can't see nothin' fer the smoke that explosion left. Cats, though…you can see through anything. Get you some armor for ye go." He pointed to a pile of bodies that had obviously been picked clean of anything useful.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The thought of taking from the dead churned my stomach, but had to be more appealing than fighting vampires barehanded and nearly naked.

I passed the pile of bodies he'd indicated and tried another further up the street. It wasn't much better, any unbroken armor had already been scavenged. I lifted one cuirass.

"Don't you touch no Legion armor!" The guard shouted.

There was another pile of dead near the circle, something flashed green as I neared it. Glass armor! Very badly damaged…nearly useless. Still…even though it obviously wasn't my armor that Fathis had given me…somehow I hoped the familiarity of it would give me inner strength in spite of its condition.

The streets were still of movement, sickeningly quiet as if in tribute to the fallen that lay scattered like so much litter on every section of the bloodsoaked road. I moved across the circle and slid onto a crate in the center to dress. It just felt safer having a good view if anyone approached.

* * *

As I was pulling on the cuirass a cawing sound made me jump and spin around. The statue blocked my view of the bird, but I was sure it was Jak. I moved around the circle, buckling the cuirass quickly as I tried to scan the sky to see him…and then froze. The statue was a dragon. It was the dragon statue all the Khajiit women had found themselves at when freed.

The bird Jak had landed next to an open dome window ontop one of the corner mansions, but paused suddenly and turned to stare at me. I ran shrieking for the nearest gate. That had to be Vicente's lair! Right here in the Talos Plaza!

Running in that armor was nearly impossible. It was made for a man, and much too large for me. Not only was it awkward, it was clanking and loud…but too late to change now. I saw a nearly broken iron longsword and snatched it up, still at a clunky run.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The gate into the Palace district swung open to a scene of chaos. Bodies lay everywhere, too many to count. A swirl of magic blew by me and exploded against a headstone. Destruction magic, was it an Arcane Mage? It took me a few seconds to realize it hadn't been aimed at me, but at another Khajiit. She was covered in blood, and less than half the size of the man she was fighting…and incredibly lithe and light on her feet in spite of being fully armored. She dodged his magic attacks with ease. Vampires were fast…I wished the guard had been more specific about the eyes, what should I look for?

The man's magic faltered. The Khajiit leaped forward, her legs like taut springs under her. She landed balancing on toes…dear gods, she was barefoot! In full armor! Was that something vampires did?

Her sword arm flashed in a blur of movement that was all leopard, not the rigid formal blade training of the humans...better. All her movements were smooth and fluid…catlike. Or was it vampire-like?

In seconds the man had an enchanted blade in his hand. He moved like he was on Skooma…dear gods, which one should I help?

The Khajiit's shield came up to block with what looked like all the power of her body concentrated in the movement…dear gods what a block!

* * *

Mesmerized, I slid closer. She was fully a leopard in battle…but using man's weapons. I wanted to help her even without knowing if she was the vampire…but couldn't if she was killing an innocent.

Watching the swordplay as I moved forward, I didn't see the body till I was crashing down loudly onto the bloody street. My blunder distracted the Khajiit. She saw the man's sword coming just before it struck. Her blade parried his too late. Just as the blade would have thrust through her she dodged and threw a force block that sounded like it cracked his jawbone. The sword pierced her side.

I started to scramble up, looking up at the man…dear gods he was huge! A giant…Malan's? His eyes darted toward me, and in the split second they met mine I felt the blood turning to ice in my veins. Dear gods, he was the vampire, and I may have just cost that Khajiit her life!

I tried to raise the iron sword and it slid from my hands, clattering loudly on the street.


	117. Chapter 117

*** D. Foxy has graciously agreed to the use of his characters Damien "Foxy" Reynard and Sneakers in this episode.

** There is a cameo appearance of King Coin's character "Aravi" in this chapter. Thanks KC, for allowing Aravi to join the story - and for making such an inspiring character !

**Chapter 117: While the Cats Play**

********* Emperor Uriel Septim VII**

Uriel himself opened the door of his Royal Chambers, startling the young man scrubbing the corridor floor. The little Bosmer's eyes bulged as he took in the full regalia of the Emperor and he scrambled up from the floor, tugging the grubby cap from his head.

"I must speak with your boss immediately." Uriel was barely finished speaking before he had returned to his chambers, closing the door on the gibbered, "Yes Sire."

Despite the fact Uriel must remain isolated in the Palace, he had dressed out fully in the new Dragon armor Fathis Aren had given him not a week past. At his side was strapped a ceremonial silver shortsword in an overly ornate sheath. It was no wonder the Bosmer had goggled, Uriel thought.

Other than the excess of decoration the sword was an excellent weapon…had he been going into the battle. With that thought came a heightening of frustration. He burned to drive the vileness from this city with his own sword, be where a warrior should be…not suffocating in the security of this tower watching his city destroyed.

The full lengths of glass that lined the dome of his Royal Chambers had always been a source of pleasure…now a sour taste rose in his mouth as he couldn't turn from the scene below. A birdseye view of the battlegrounds in the streets…what he had sought to preserve them from with his law.

"Uriel's Law." The vain pride of his youth…thinking he could strike fear into the hearts of creatures that possessed none. Only Traven had foreseen this war.

If Traven hadn't already published that rant about necromancers amassing to take power in Cyrodiil he may have been heeded rather than being dubbed paranoid. He did seem to see conspiracy everywhere, but he'd been right in this prediction.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The Crimson Scars had vanished with the rising sun, but Malan's giants continued to materialize like vaporous ghosts emerging from the air itself. What secret had they to brave the light? This many could not all be sated by feeding…

In rage he watched another soldier fall to them, this one wearing the armor of his own Imperial Army. His fists clenched in frustration. "My guards are strong and true, but their might can't prevail with an enemy they cannot see."

Too many decades had passed since he'd seen war, his mind and heart had lost their immunity to the abomination of it. "Men are but flesh and blood." He reminded himself of his father's admonitions that had brought him through the horrors of his first battle.

Akatosh had warned there would be blood and death before the end, but if the Khajiit lacked three years to be of age…why had the sign come so soon? Once again the feeling niggled within that time was of the essence. If his calculations were in error…

Uriel turned slightly from the window as a light cadenced knock sounded. "Sir Damien Reynard! Enter, please."

* * *

One eyebrow raised as Arch Mage Traven proceeded in behind Damien. He gave Traven a brief enigmatic glance before addressing Damien.

"What news have you, Foxy? Have you learned the Immortal's reason for being here?"

"I have. It is not something as easily resolved as I had hoped. He has come seeking his chosen." Damien paused, retrieving the officially sealed document from Fathis and handing it to Uriel.

"All these dead, the city destroyed…if that is all he wants, let him have her and put an end to the bloodshed. This war cannot continue to save one, we are losing hundreds of fine men in opposing him."

"His chosen is the white Khajiit, Sire." Damien's soft voice was barely audible. His eyes registered the irony of his words through the slits in his full face mask. He waited for Uriel's signal before continuing.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The weight of that pronouncement had no impact. Uriel had guessed that would be it…known it would be. The dark lords were already lining up, taking their positions for the real battle ahead…he could feel it, see it in his dreams. Once again the nagging thought returned…if the Khajiit lacked three years to be of age…why now? Uriel signaled for Damien to continue.

"Dagoth-Malan is here in the Imperial City, as we suspected he came once the Immortal left his lair. Malan is using a powerful illusion magic you will recognize…the same Jagar Tharn used to impersonate yourself. He witnessed the trap being set for the Immortal and called his army."

"Yes, I witnessed the illusion myself. He came to the Palace just as we planned… but in the guise of Fathis Aren. Had I not been forewarned of the imposture…the young Dunmer Gils forced his way into my chambers to warn me. Ocato received a black eye in the scuffle, but…oddly liked the lad in spite of it."

Damien's lips twitched slightly before responding. "Ahem. Yes. So then, how was he able to escape the trap?"

* * *

"The Battlemages trusted their eyes instead of orders. They hesitated to kill what they saw as Fathis Aren, a Court Official. Malan broke the window and leaped from that great a height. One would assume the fall would have killed him." Uriel tapped his fingers rapidly on the table before signaling Damien to continue.

"It didn't kill him, he returned to the Arena. Malan has Fathis Aren. If he is impersonating him, he'll have to keep Fathis alive…"

Damien acknowledged the relief in Uriel's eyes with a nod before continuing. "Just as Tharn had to keep you alive. But where is he being held, that is the question."

"How were you able to detect the imposture? Fathis has been my friend and advisor since he was a lad, and I found it hard to believe it wasn't him…till he was unable to give credentials. The likeness was uncanny."

"Just as I had trouble discerning Tharn's imposture of yourself. In my profession one must notice the usually…unnoticeable things. A person's posture, mannerisms, speech patterns. But that was you, someone I knew well. I didn't have that luxury with Fathis Aren. I was also lucky enough to be forewarned it was not him."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Forewarned? By whom?"

"The Khajiit. It seems she sensed the subtle differences. She crawled across the top of the Arena to alert us, nearly fell off in the explosion. I had no choice but to release the Immortal to save her."

Uriel nodded and waved his hand for Damien to continue.

"Traven saw through the illusion as well as the Immortal. When he learned Malan's identity he would have killed him had he been free at that time. Malan was injured in the explosion, but escaped…if I am not mistaken, as a large bird."

Uriel glanced up quickly. "The Battlemages said they saw a large bird as well."

Damien nodded and made a quick note on a small pad of parchment.

Uriel rapped his knuckles on the desk as if he'd come to a decision. "We have no choice, the Khajiit must be protected. He cannot be allowed to get her into his lair, this has to be stopped now. I want her brought here immediately. She will have to be housed with the Battlemages for protection…"

* * *

"Er…Sire?" Hannibal faltered to a stop, obviously shocked he had interrupted the Emperor.

"What is it Traven?"

"I'm afraid if she is housed with Ocato, she may not be able to contain herself from killing him."

"You exaggerate…"

"That's no exaggeration, Sire." Damien's eyes glittered briefly with humor through the slits in the full face mask. "Although that would resolve the other issue."

Uriel's face relaxed its tension just as briefly in acknowledgement of the joke. "Then we must house her in the Royal Quarters. You'll have to increase your security here."

Damien nodded, but Hannibal's face paled visibly.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"What is it, Traven? You've gone positively ashen."

"Sire, I…don't think you realize what you may be exposing yourself to, housing in the same quarters with Maxical. She is never injured in her…accidents, but those around her can rarely say the same."

Uriel exhaled slowly, irritation at these interruptions beginning to build. "That discussion must wait. It is urgent we discover the exact date of birth for the Khajiit. What news have you, Foxy?"

Damien pulled a small dossier from his inner pocket and stretched the parchment out so Uriel could read the coded notes as they discussed them.

"Two Khajiit couples crossed the Shadowgate Pass in the year prior to her parent's death. They were traveling together, both on foot. One couple was carrying a sleeping infant, but provided no documentation for it. No description is given for the child."

Damien leaned over and indicated a marking on the page. "That notation next to the other female's name shows she was quite with child as well when they crossed the checkpoint entering the pass."

* * *

"Why would they undertake such a trek on foot…and with child?" Uriel looked perplexedly at the date listed as Damien's gloved finger indicated it.

"That was immediately after you outlawed the use of Recall Scrolls in Cyrodiil and banned the use of magic to travel between borders."

"That law was created to secure the borders from threat, not make pregnant women walk the most dangerous pass in Tamriel. It was imperative then…even more so now. What could have been important enough to undertake such a journey in that condition?"

Damien shrugged. "Without their travel papers that remains unknown."

Uriel turned the parchment and began scanning the next coded page, reading aloud.

"Confirmed both couples also crossed the Septim's Gate Pass from Morrowind together. All showed 'Freed Slave' identifications from Hlormaren, Bitter Coast. Names given were S'Vandra and spouse Shivani, S'Renji with spouse Nisaba..." Uriel glanced at Damien. "Which are her parents?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I don't have that information yet. According to the Legion record the parent's travel papers were destroyed in the attack. I have a man in Balmora investigating this woman Shivani. Birth records are not usually kept when slaves produce, but as these were freed it is possible. An albino birth may have caused a stir that would be remembered. We haven't found any information on where the other couple settled."

"If she was greatly with child when she entered the pass…and on foot. She would have delivered while crossing." Uriel mused aloud. He had crossed that pass on horseback many years back, it had been a long and dangerous trek.

Uriel went back and scanned the first page quickly. "This Shadowgate record is at the entrance to the pass, where is the information from the checkpoint as they left the pass in Cyrodiil?"

"There are no records of them entering Cyrodiil. The guard at the entry point said that the Cyrodiil gate has never been manned that he knows of."

* * *

Uriel's brows snapped down, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "I want all borders secured immediately, and a report on which ones have not been."

His cheeks burned with the rage he was feeling. This would explain how the Crimson Scar returned to Cyrodiil. How many other orders were not being carried out? Had Ocato become so lax…or had he deliberately left the borders unmanned to make his plots fall more easily into place?

Damien was scribbling rapidly on the pad in front of him. Traven was looking like an owl that smelled a rabbit. Uriel turned to the window to regain control.

On the street below him a battle was raging between a very adept Khajiit and what appeared to be a mage. As Uriel watched, the inter-district gate pushed open and as if conjured by his thoughts…there was the white Khajiit, clumsily stumbling toward the Palace.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Of all the champions Akatosh could pick, why her? For possibly the thousandth time he silently pled Akatosh for some miracle that would change that bumbling girl into a champion worthy of Cyrodiil…or offer another.

"Foxy." Uriel pointed toward the window. "The white Khajiit is below in the street. Send your man to fetch her up."

Uriel continued watching the one valiant Khajiit battling for the safety of his city…while his champion hid behind a tombstone and watched, not even trying to help.

His mouth swirled with mucous he had to force himself not to release in disgust. As Damien slid from the room, Hannibal moved to the window.

"Why is she not helping? She is a wonderful sight to see with a sword…" Hannibal's chatter sounded nervous and defensive.

Uriel's teeth gnashed together and his hands tightened into fists as he watched the girl trip over a body and fall flat on her face, costing the other Khajiit an injury.

"He must have struck her with a spell!" Hannibal lurched forward, pressing his face to the glass to see better.

* * *

Uriel silently fumed. He was entrusting Cyrodiil to that clumsy spoiled child, when that other Khajiit was what was needed.

Hannibal was watching him closely, and reading his stance accurately by his words. "She is not what you may think, Sire." Hannibal turned back to the window.

The other Khajiit had killed the mage and was now healing Maxical. Uriel glanced at Hannibal before turning back to the window. Foxy and Fathis had both voiced concern that Traven had grown too attached to the Immortal to be objective. Uriel had no doubt that they were correct.

"Traven, I think you should see this 'document' that Fathis carried with my seal on it." Uriel pulled the folded parchment back out and opened it so Traven could see. It was totally blank.

"It's blank? Fathis…lied?"

"At my command and Sir Damien Reynard's suggestion. Your loyalty to the Immortal…explain yourself."

Hannibal's cheeks purpled.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118: The Fates Of Three**

The sound of labored breathing and restoration magic being cast filtered through the numbness freezing my brain. The charged air of it flowed in cooling waves over me, washing the paralysis in its wake. The vampire sure wasn't healing me, the Khajiit must have killed him...that was a relief.

It was confirmed when I was able to open my eyes, the blurry shape of a Khajiit head was leaned over me. When my neck was able to turn I found myself looking into the grotesquely formed face of the vampire she had been fighting, the icy eyes still open and staring blankly.

"That is one ugly vampire!" The vampire's body was too close for comfort, I tried to pull myself awkwardly up, it wasn't easy with that huge armor. It had to have belonged to an Orc before.

The Khajiit had turned from me and began healing herself next. It was my clumsiness had cost her that injury. The numbness in my brain slowly eased away and was replaced by humiliation.

* * *

"I'm sorry…it was my fault you were hurt."

She just shook her head and continued healing herself.

"Er…thanks. You know, for healing me. My name is Maxical.

"I'm Aravi." Her soft accent was very familiar, Fathis's was the same.

"You're from Morrowind, are you not? I know the accent. Please, who taught you to fight that way? I've never seen anything like it!"

She gave me an odd look, then her mouth widened into a slow smile. "Azura."

"Huh?" She never answered, but seemed to be looking past me instead. Before I could turn my head to look a man's falsetto voice shrilled loudly in my ear.

* * *

"Hey! You! Maxical, right? You need to come with me, Uriel Septim hisself wants to talk to you."

I spun as quickly as the oversized armor would let me and found myself eye to eye with an overly short Bosmer. "You scared me!" He had. The high-pitch to his voice was remarkably close to Ocato's whine.

Instead of being apologetic his face split into an ugly leer that revealed a mangle of corn colored teeth. "My orders was to bring you back directly."

Dear gods, that must mean it was time for me to begin my service to Akatosh. "Wait…" I turned back to the Khajiit, but she was gone. Drat!

"Listen, er…mister. I have to find the Arch Mage from the University, it is really important. I promise I'll come back as soon as…"

* * *

"He's up with Boss now, I was told not to come back without you."

"Boss!" I'd never heard anyone refer so offhandedly to the Emperor, he could be jailed for that! My mouth opened to say as much and then snapped shut again. Was it possible this snaggletoothed cretin was one of Uriel Septim's bastards? Who else would have the audacity to speak in such a way about him?

Trying to imagine Uriel Septim breeding with any female that could possibly have produced that face was mindboggling…then I remembered that shrill voice and it hit me. He wasn't Uriel's, but Ocato's!

My lip curled involuntarily in disgust. I tried unsuccessfully not to glower at him, but he caught the look. His grin widened into even further, revealing a brown rot clinging to his grinding teeth in the back. Dear gods, you would think since Ocato brought his by-blow into the Palace he would give him access to a toothbrush.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The sight of Hannibal's familiar face nearly overset me. So much had happened since I'd seen him fall in Jack's box. His head gave an almost imperceptible shake and I gathered enough self control not to run to him.

What was the correct protocol for entering the Emperor's private chambers? I stood frozen in the doorway, not knowing if I should kneel here or approach him first.

I glanced at Hannibal hoping he'd cue me like Fathis always did in these situations, but instead his eyes were riveted on the Emperor. Hannibal could always be read easily by his expression, and right now it looked like he was in deep trouble. I had no doubt it was over his defense of the Immortal, especially after noticing that man Damien standing next to a desk on the other side of the room.

Well, when in doubt err to the side of caution. I tried to lower one leg, but the knee of the oversized armor was well above my own. My leg couldn't bend, and the clumsy attempt to kneel by sliding the leg straight back caused me to lose my balance.

* * *

The clanking of the armor that had sounded so loud in the street was deafening in the quiet of the Emperor's chambers. I caught myself from falling by grabbing at a nearby table, oversetting it enough that the bottle of wine and candelabra resting on it pitched off and onto the thick rug beneath.

My prayer to Akatosh that the cork would be in the bottle was rewarded by a loud chuggling sound and the sight of a crimson stain painting an ever increasing pattern of trails through the pure whiteness of the expensive looking carpet.

The spilled wax lit quickly and was spreading toward a heavy velvet banner showing the family crest of the Septims. Dear gods.

My first reaction was to throw myself down on the flames and wallow on them, trying to extinguish the spread before it reached the banner. The ugly Bosmer reacted quickly, leaping across the room with an incredible speed for one that gave the impression of being rotund. He sped into the entry hall behind me, returning in seconds with a mop bucket which he doused over me. The flames sizzled out, leaving behind the heavy stench of smoking wax.

* * *

He didn't offer his meaty hand to help me up, instead grabbed my arm in a surprisingly strong grip and hauled me to my feet.

"Mitts off, you lecherous filth," hissed under my breath. His leering grin appeared…he'd heard me.

While staring down at that mess an even worse one caught my eye, if that was possible. I had come to the Emperor's chambers without cleaning the blood from my armor, and not just any blood…possibly vampire blood.

I prayed again, this time for the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Once again Akatosh failed to answer my pleas, but it was apparent why this time. The Emperor had his ear, calling to Akatosh in an enraged shout, the paleness of his cheeks now flaming red.

"Dear Akatosh I beseech you! This cannot be the one!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Thank goodness Hannibal's head shake had saved me from ignoring the Emperor entirely in a headlong dash to Hannibal's side, at least I hadn't made a complete fool of myself.

Failing Cyrodiilic Speechcraft in school may not be noticeable in the Bloodworks, but here it could not help but be apparent. Polite Khajiit (which I can speak well) is very formal and respectful. My best hope would be to think in polite Khajiit but speak in the Cyrodiilic tongue.

"Sire, please forgive me for entering your chambers unwashed, but High Chancellor Ocato's…er…'child by nature' brought me directly to you." I glared in the direction of the cocky Bosmer who was now gaping at me in a stunned manner.

I had obviously stunned Hannibal as well, his jaw dropped and hung there in the folds of his robe. The man Damien began making a choking sound.

"Forgive me Sire, is this something of which I must not be speaking? I just thought it must be openly known and spoken of…since he lives here at the Palace and all."

* * *

The man Damien appeared to be having some form of fit, choking and clutching his stomach. Had he miss-swallowed something? His hand shook as he drew out a handkerchief and began dabbing at his eyes through the slits in his velvet face mask.

"Mayhaps you should send her in Ocato's care to another province for training." Damien gasped out before throwing his head back in a peal of laughter. I blanched, feeling faint at the thought.

"I find no humor in this, Foxy. All of Cyrodiil must rely on this…child, who cannot even enter a room without disaster." The anger was apparent in Uriel Septim's voice, he sounded overwrought and…stressed. That I was the cause of it was obvious.

"I tried to warn you…" Hannibal bleated, shooting me an apologetic glance.

* * *

"Sire, please. I am clumsy, it's true. The ill-fitting armor…but Sire, I came back into the city seeking Hannibal…er, Arch Mage Traven… on a matter of utmost importance. I've found the vampire Vicente's lair right here in the Talos Plaza District. He has been kidnapping children, keeping them prisoner in caves somewhere and…raping them when they are of a certain age."

The man Damien's humor ended abruptly. In a few cat-like steps he was at Uriel's side. "Farming girls for virgin blood, Sire. Talos Plaza, that's not Vicente."

"But…it has to be Vicente, his pet bird was there. I saw it going into an open window in the dome."

Damien's eyes glittered intensely through the slits in the mask. "The same bird that you were stroking at the Arena?"

"Er…I was just petting it." I nodded.

"Sire, I think we just found Malan's lair."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Malan!" I gasped. "It can't be his bird…" Janus said the bird belonged to a friend, he wouldn't be friends with Malan…couldn't be. "Malan has Fathis!" Was all I could blurt out. What had I done?

"Where is the Immortal now, Maxical? Why is he not with you?" Hannibal was looking stricken too.

"I sent him to save Fathis. He gave his vow to do it."

"The Immortal made a vow with you?" Hannibal looked relieved. "He was raised as a gentleman, Sire. From what I know of him he'll keep his word."

My own breath released in relief at Hannibal's words. Hannibal knew Janus over fifty years, but Fathis was his best friend. His seeming betrayal of Fathis at the Arena…that may have been naught but trust that Janus's innate character would take precedence over the vampire nature.

* * *

Uriel exchanged glances with Damien before the latter spoke. "Why would he make a vow with you? What promise did you make to him?"

"Er…that I would be his sworn enemy in this life and the next if he didn't save Fathis. I don't know why it mattered to him, but it seemed to."

Uriel slumped slightly, his face an unreadable mask. "Your information confirmed, Foxy."

"Sire, one of these kidnapped girls was in the orphanage with me, a Khajiit named Nisaba…"

BAM! Damien's hand slammed on the desk. I broke off mid sentence gaping. Uriel Septim was leaning forward his interest was so great. Even Hannibal was looking owlishly interested.

"…Sire?"

He waved his arm in a sweeping gesture I took to mean keep talking.

* * *

"When I was adopted, Fathis Aren approached the Elder Council for the removal of all orphans from the Imperial Prison Compound. He donated the funds himself for new orphanages to be built in each city, in better locations for children. But Nisaba was only a child when she found herself in that cave, and she only remembers being at the Prison Compound Orphanage before that. There were others, many others; all taken as children and raised in these same caves till breeding age. It's been going on for years, too. Some of these women are…old now."

I turned directly to Hannibal. "You know Fathis, he would have put someone he trusted in charge of those funds. He must have told you who he entrusted, Hannibal. You are his best friend."

"There must be another explanation, Maxical. The man in charge of those funds is a high ranking member of the Imperial Watch, above even Itius Hayn. You can't accuse the man without proof, Maxical."

"What more proof do you need, Hannibal? You know Fathis well, he would have checked up on the progress of the orphanage and seen the orphans were in good hands. Someone has to have been lying to him all this time, and misusing his funds."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Maxical, with your temper it may be best to let the authorities look into this."

"Is that the authorities that work below him or above?" I made my tone edgy and sarcastic, rolling my eyes rudely. Hannibal had never seen that ploy, so it worked much better than any attempt at trying to look innocent would have.

"There is no one above him…well, other than High Commander Adamus Phillida."

"Thank you, Hannibal. I know it is Audens Avidius now."

Hannibal blanched. "Maxical, you can't take the law into your own hands."

Damien held his hand up and Hannibal's expression showed a marked relief. "Traven, give me any details you have about this transaction. We already have Avidius under surveillance in another matter, we'll handle the investigation. The Elder Council should have detailed records on the new orphanages."

* * *

"There was a donation fund also, the accounting was to be done here for all the counties to draw from equally. Fathis made a very large donation to get it started." I added, trying to school an innocent look.

Hannibal pointed at me. "She's plotting! Maxical, this is a legal matter, stay out of it."

"Hannibal, any orphans that were imprisoned in caves and assaulted while under the protection of an orphanage Fathis founded are his legitimate concern. As his wife it is my duty to act on his behalf in his absence."

"Foxy was hired by Fathis, paid to handle his affairs. Leave it in his capable hands." Hannibal pointed to the man calling himself Damien.

I wondered if all Emperors had assassins on staff as their right hand man. "Sire, it is my right and duty to challenge the man responsible. Although I'm no trained assassin," I indicated the man Damien, bringing a shocked gasp from the ugly Bosmer beside him. "I have two legitimate causes for revenge on this man. This is my fight, may I have your seal on it?"

* * *

"What is the second cause you spoke of?"

"The Khajiit girl, Nisaba. I clearly remember swearing a vow with her when we were children, but I can't remember what I swore to. Whatever that vow was, I…didn't keep it. I can't help but feel her situation rests at my door twice. I have to do this for her, in amends."

Uriel nodded. "I agree. Sir Damien will carry the signed Writ of Execution until his investigation reveals the responsible party. At that time he will pass it to you to be carried out. This will be no assassination, but an execution for crimes against the citizens of Cyrodiil. Because you will be acting for the Palace you must be trained accordingly first. I trust you will see to that, Foxy? Get back with me as soon as you can with the information regarding this child Nisaba as well." Uriel's tone was dismissive.

"I see. And so the baton of fire is passed. I did see this coming, by the way." Damien's smile to Uriel was genuine, it was clear there was a close bond between the two men.

"Baton of fire? You mean me, right? It was an accident…Ow!" Hannibal pinched the back of my arm. I closed my mouth abruptly.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119: The Service To Akatosh Begins**

While Uriel and Sir Damien were talking Hannibal turned to me with an apologetic look. I waved it off. "It's not the first time I've been pinched to shut me up. Hannibal, I don't understand. The bird has to be Vicente's pet, so how can it be going into Malan's lair? I thought you said Vicente was Crimson Scar?"

"He is. You must be wrong about it being Vicente's pet, Maxical. Vicente lives in Cheydinhal and hasn't left his lair in years. He came here just before the music festival began."

"That can't be, these women have been being dumped at the statue of Akatosh in the Talos Plaza for years. The cave can't have been far from there or someone would have seen them being brought to it. Is it possible he would be working with Malan somehow?"

"I don't see how, not from Cheydinhal. Surely these women have seen their captor and could identify him to the authorities…"

I cut him off blurting, "No!"

* * *

Uriel's conversation with Damien stopped abruptly and he turned toward me, eyebrows raised. "Why would they protect him?"

"It doesn't matter whether the breeding was by choice or not, Azura has sealed them to this man. That is primal, they will defend him with their lives against anyone or anything because that seal cannot be broken."

"According to research they suffer tremendous physical pain on separation from their mates." Hannibal nodded.

"That is the belief. Scientifically, Traven. Isn't this actually a form of psychological phenomenon manifesting itself in a physical form?" Uriel questioned Hannibal, but then his gaze rested on me so I answered.

"No, Sire. The seal is an actual binding mark placed on Khajiit by Azura herself that ties us for life to one mate. When our mate is near it gives us Azura's Blessing, a highly addictive sweet taste in our mouth that brings tremendous pleasure. When the mate is separated from us it burns agonizingly. Should the seal be broken by death the pain becomes excruciating and unbearable. Many Khajiit women in Cyrodiil follow their bound mate to the grave because there is no way to live with the pain of the broken seal."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Why do you say, 'in Cyrodiil'? Wouldn't Khajiit in other provinces suffer the same?" Uriel's eyes were boring through me.

I glanced nervously at Hannibal and was relieved when he took the hint, though he was obviously reluctant to.

"Statistically the other provinces have a lower incidence of suicide among the female Khajiit. Elsweyr has the lowest number, and has the highest population of Khajiit. They attribute this to the high presence of ancient vampires there."

"You can't seriously believe that, Traven. This is superstition, a placebo effect." The disbelief in Uriel's voice was obvious and tangible.

"It is truth, Sire. That is how I realized the man impersonating Fathis was an ancient vampire. Their presence interferes with Azura's mark."

Hannibal gaped at me like he may burst of curiosity. I'm surprised he didn't lift my bangs to view the now purple flag there. I'm sure he would have, had Uriel Septim not been there.

"How does it do that?" Uriel's tone was still skeptical.

* * *

"I don't know, but it does. No one ever discussed with me what I should experience, Hannibal will confirm the Arcane gives no such lessons and my mother would choke to death before discussing such things. But I sat next to the Immortal for hours with no pain, and didn't receive Azura's blessing as I should have when Gi…when my mate was there. Later, when I was in the center of the Arena away from all the ancients…and especially last night, the suffering was beyond terrible."

Damien leaned forward, glancing at the bangs covering my forehead. I lifted them briefly and was not surprised to see Hannibal dive in for a look. Damien began scribbling something on a small parchment pad. When he spoke it was almost as if he was thinking aloud. "Had we known about this before, we could have hired Khajiit woman to browse the cities and determine the size of Malan's army for us."

Was he mocking Khajiit? I gave him a fierce look, but his expression was serious so I responded with honesty.

"I'm sure these women could use the income. They were pushed out to the streets once their purpose was fulfilled with nothing but the rags they wore, and I've seen Simplicia wear better. Growing from childhood in caves there is a tendency to revert to the feral, survival is their main law. They have no training in proper hygiene, speech or a skill to earn a living. Who would hire them? Most have ended up filling your prisons simply from hunger. They can't survive without food, and with no way to earn it they have to steal it."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Fathis mentioned a similar problem with the orphans that were pushed out at eighteen with no skills and usually ended up in prison within days for the theft of bread to survive. Many of them opt for the Arena where they are just as unskilled in combat and end up dying as Pits. Many of the women become prostitutes…I have heard." Hannibal agreed.

"That's why Fathis pushed for a reform in how unadoptables were treated. His orphanages were supposed to train them in skills so they would have a chance make an honest living. If a corruption in the Imperial Legion robbed them of this then they caused their situation and are responsible for its correction." I watched Uriel's expression for concern, but only read exhaustion there.

"This will have to be taken up at another time, there is nothing that can be done about it with this war on."

"Yes Sire, but as I was leaving they were sending these women out to fight the vampires with no weapons or armor. Beasts are considered expendable, they are sent into combat unequipped, and usually where no humans will go. Everything I own is at the Arena, I had to take this armor from a body. As you can see it is broken and ill-fitting, I can barely walk in it and I am trained in combat."

Hannibal spoke up. "She speaks the truth. We passed the Arcane's healing tent on the way here, the Legion has ordered the humans be treated before Khajiit or Argonians. Those I saw were unarmored, and kept getting bumped to the back of the line as more humans were being carried in."

Damien nodded. "Traven and I healed them ourselves. We saw several unarmed citizens scavenging bodies as well, but none of the armor or weapons left was in any condition for battle."

"I wasn't allowed to use Legion armor off the dead, even though it was the only viable equipment in the heap of bodies." I added.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel's expression was of one smothering rage with a massive amount of self-control. His fist clasped and unclasped the hilt of his sword as if he wanted to whip it from the scabbard and charge with it raised in the air and a battlecry on his lips. I'd seen Alix and Fathis both do that when they were frustrated.

"A defender's measure is their heart. Race, even rank have no place in battle. Have your man Sneakers gather any armor and weapons from the dead, the Palace smithy can repair it and return it to the field for use. The troops must be properly equipped. Also, I want my orders carried to the healers. Triage the wounded to determine the most critical for healing first regardless of race or rank."

It suddenly hit me that Uriel was a decorated warrior…one of the few lessons I did stay awake for, although it was because I was drawing a moustache on the image of him in the textbook. What was he doing in the Palace? To stand in safety while his men and citizens died must be eating him alive.

* * *

"Sire…Fathis told me the men you led into battle loved you, that they would follow you into Oblivion for the honor to have served under you. My father says an army is a reflection of their leader. Without your voice before them they have only Ocato's to hear."

Whether the image of Ocato's whiney voice and air of supremacy was the last straw on Uriel's frustration to act, I don't know. I would never have followed Ocato into battle. Alix said all real warriors love the sting of battle. Maybe it's true, because once the decision was made Uriel came to life.

"Foxy, stop your man. When he talks to the smithy tell him to have my horse saddled."

"I'm going with you." Damien sprang to his feet as lightly as any Khajiit.

"I'll need at least a light cuirass…or a shirt." I started unbuckling the oversized glass greaves to shed them. I'd do much better in just the pants.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Damien turned from Uriel to me, his eyes glittering with the anticipation of battle.

"Maxical, why are you so sure the bird was Vicente's pet?"

"Vicente attacked me at the music festival…he drank my blood. When I woke from the attack, a childhood song was stuck in my head."

"Jack-be-nimble." Hannibal broke in, then went back to lining up his spells. I nodded.

Damien leaned forward. "Go on."

"This morning his pet bird was flying over the cave at the refugee camp, and the song came back to me…but not just to me. All the women that he had held prisoner in the caves were singing it too. They said that song comes to them when the bird is near…and then told me they get the blessing of Azura's seal every time the bird is near. They could only get that when the one that started them is near, and a bird can't have started them…so it had to be Vicente."

Damien banged his fist down on the desk and began writing furiously on a small parchment pad in front of him, then tucked it in his pocket. He hurried to Uriel's side and caught him by the shoulder, grinning like a cat below the mask.

"We have Malan, Sire. I know exactly who he's been impersonating these many years and why we couldn't find him."

"Wait for me!" I kicked the glass greaves the rest of the way off and caught up with Hannibal. "Conjure me a shirt or cuirass that fits me, Hannibal."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel turned to face us, his eyes shining as if he'd already won the battle. I felt my breath intake from the beauty of the man and the power and courage emanating from him. A shiver went down my spine and suddenly I knew what Fathis had meant about following him into Oblivion.

"It is fatal to enter a war without the will to win it. Who stands with me?"

I pounded my chest and raised my hand to him with the rest, a devotion like I've never felt pounding in my chest. He was my Emperor, and I was swearing my sword to his service. Fathis had said meeting Uriel was an experience to carry through your lifetime and share with children and grandchildren, and at this moment suddenly I knew what he meant.

He went to each in turn to clasp the raised hand, first Damien then Hannibal. Each said something to him as they clasped and kissed cheeks. When he got to me and clasped my hand I didn't know what to say.

* * *

"My sword is sworn to your defense, Sire." It was all I could think to say. Uriel shook his head.

"Strength lies not in defense but in attack."

Tears of pride for my Emperor were stinging my eyes. This was a moment I would never forget as long as I lived. I felt deeply shamed that I had hesitated to serve him when he first asked for my vow.

Uriel turned to lead the way. Damien moved up to walk beside him and they began reciting the words of the poem Uriel had given me the day Fathis brought me to meet him…the one I promised to keep with me at all times. It was with all my things at the Arena. I strained to hear the words.

* * *

_Out of the night that covers me, _

_ Black as the Pit from pole to pole, _

_I thank whatever gods may be _

_ For my unconquerable soul. _

_*.*_

_In the fell clutch of circumstance _

_ I have not winced nor cried aloud. _

_Under the bludgeonings of chance _

_ My head is bloody, but unbowed. _

_*.*_

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears _

_ Looms but the Horror of the shade, _

_And yet the menace of the years _

_ Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. _

_*.*_

_It matters not how strait the gate, _

_ How charged with punishments the scroll, _

_I am the master of my fate: _

_ I am the captain of my soul. _

* * *

** Uriel's poem is Invictus, by William Ernest Henley


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120: A Shift In Power**

Uriel's initial charge from the palace was to relieve the frustration of his enforced delay by bloodying his sword and armor as quickly as possible into as many of Malan's army as he could.

He was a magnificent and formidable figure on horseback; his sword drawn and driving down on Malan's giants like an avenging god every time they emerged from the vaporous gases that they somehow transformed out of in spite of the sun overhead.

Just the sight of Uriel fighting beside them seemed to rejuvenate the exhausted fighters; and for a time we all thought we were seeing victory in our grasp as the battlecries of "For Cyrodiil," or "For the Emperor" continued to echo in the air, rallying our hearts and feet into renewed action.

Malan's army were ghosts emerging from mists of vapor sporadically, but relentlessly. The Crimson Scar were nowhere in sight above ground, but reports from the sewers confirmed they were still present…just hiding in protection till nightfall.

* * *

The continuous onslaught of Malan's army gave minute and short-lived sensations of victory, but then another would appear. It was a slow drain of energies and morale on the fighters, especially knowing that nighttime would bring the vampire's full armies in force.

During a short lull in attacks Uriel stopped at the Arcane tent and dismounted, stopping by each cot and speaking to the wounded personally. When we left the tent Uriel's pleasant smile and cajoling camaraderie ended at the tent flaps. He was livid from what he had learned from the injured.

What surprised me the most was that Uriel's show of temper was directed at Ocato, or rather at his 'lack of strategic decisions' or 'inept tactical planning', whatever that meant. Damien understood him instantly.

Hannibal's warning glance effectively shut me up, he obviously didn't want Uriel's growing temper to direct itself onto me… any more than I did, not now when it meant everything to me that he think highly of me as a warrior in his command.

* * *

The Khajiit women had told me Ocato had ordered every available man to the battlefield, and I knew on leaving the cave that the women were being ordered to fight as well. Uriel was aware civilians had been called to battle, but not the full extent of it.

He also was not aware that they had been ordered to fight continuously till the vampires were routed, and was aghast to find none had been shifted out for rest or meals since war was declared. The fighters defending the city were exhausted, hungry, and most of the civilians were not properly equipped for battle.

The Legion and his own Imperial Army were well equipped and highly trained, but were also suffering fatigue and hunger.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Azzan hurried up immediately when Uriel rode through the Arena District gates. Despite the battered condition of Azzan's face, it reflected a doglike devotion to Uriel as he approached. The spotless armor he was wearing when I saw him last at the Arena was in ribbons of blood-stained steel, his silver longsword badly nicked and nearly fractured.

Hannibal began healing him immediately, then Uriel sent him to the Palace to have his equipment repaired by the smithy there. "Exit through these gates, and take the most direct path to the Palace. We have just cleared the route, but that won't last long." Uriel reached down and clasped his shoulder and I thought Azzan would faint from the honor.

Although we didn't see Ocato himself, Itius Hayn spotted us and strode across the quad in our direction. His expression was respectful, but that he was angry was obvious. On Uriel's command he repeated the orders Ocato had given the Legion, and then gave a short briefing on what he knew of Ocato's actions since leaving the Palace with Uriel's own Imperial Army in tow.

* * *

"When Ocato declared Martial Law, he seized several buildings for the Legion's use as outposts. They have secured the Arcane, the Black Horse Courier, the Bloodworks…here is the list Sire."

Uriel gave a brief glance at the short list. "Who guards the rest, the Legion or the citizens themselves? Speak, man."

Itius shifted uncomfortably. "Ocato ordered all citizens out to fight, Sire. Even the women have been armed as of today, they spent yesterday in refugee camps outside the city walls…Sire." Itius faltered at the growing anger on Uriel's face.

"The majority of structures are being left unguarded?" Uriel's tone warred between incredulous and rage.

Itius nodded. "Yes, Sire."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"By the gods, Ocato has as much as handed the city over to them! They have been given the power and advantage over us in our own city!" Uriel fumed, then tackled Itius further.

"Several civilian fighters said they have not been shifted from battle for rest or food, their equipment was broken and useless for battle. What of your Legion forces and my Army?"

"It's little better, Sire. Of course we are better equipped, but Ocato ordered all boots on the ground with no respite till we rout the vampires from the city."

"He will reduce the forces to nothing while the enemy rests in the houses he has provided them and consumes the food our fighters need!" Uriel raged after dismissing Itius.

Damien's mask honed intensely up toward Uriel's face before he spoke, his voice a mere whisper that should not have carried…but Khajiit have exceptional hearing.

"He may be moving his plans forward to take advantage of the war. What better cover for his plot than this? Remember that he counts on the might of Dagon to clear any situations as this out of his path once in power."

* * *

I stumbled in shock, nearly falling face first onto the stone road. Like puzzle pieces falling into place it was all fitting. Uriel's nightmares. Fathis said he hadn't been able to sleep, that he'd been terribly troubled with something he wouldn't discuss…that it seemed he was facing his own mortality.

No wonder he was in need of a champion, someone to protect him when his own second in command was the one plotting his downfall! And of all things, to plot with Dagon! Dagon, who removed Mournhold from the maps, leaving naught but dust in its place!

For all the hatred I've always held for Ocato, it was still a shock to learn he was truly evil. I always thought he was just really disgusting and hated his falsetto voice. Right now I would have given anything to run him through with my sword.

But beyond the shock was a terrible wrenching inside, a feeling I was being torn in two. This newfound devotion and pride of my Emperor was now a driving force that my sword be there to protect him in what I now knew he faced…and yet…Dagon? I could barely breathe for the fear that gripped me at even the thought of trying to face down Dagon. How could I be the one? I couldn't be, surely Akatosh didn't plan to pit me against Mehrunes Dagon!

* * *

Part of me wanted to go back to that crying child that hesitated to swear her sword in Uriel's defense, let him find another. But somehow I knew…I could never return to that place now. It was too late, something inside me had changed when I swore the vow to serve Uriel earlier today. I could never take that back now. But I've never been so afraid of anything in my life. No wonder Uriel can't sleep, I doubt I will after this either.

No doubt I don't understand how being an Emperor works, no doubt. But I can't imagine why Uriel let Ocato live, knowing he plotted against the throne. I suddenly felt like a tiny pawn in a game of chess played by the greatest masters, their strategic moves well beyond my own comprehension. And yet their hands were moving me into the center of a terrible battle between the two queens, Akatosh and Dagon.

This war I had sworn myself into had nothing to do with the vampires attacking Cyrodiil. It was being staged between the gods and Daedric princes. Dear gods, what had I got myself into?

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel and Damien began immediately discussing a strategic coup that would take back the power and advantage from the vampires that they now held over us, and at the same time afford some way to relieve the fighters. Hannibal listened, adding his input when it seemed appropriate to do so.

"Give them no targets. They can't fight if the enemy doesn't show up." Damien's mouth twisted in an ironic smile that held no humor.

Uriel nodded. "We must control their movements. Herd them to a destination of our choice. That will work with the Crimson Scar, but how to do it with Malan's army when the sunlight is not affecting them? How is it they are able to continue without burning?" He looked at Hannibal for an answer, his brow knotted perplexedly.

"I can't say for certain, but the gasses they emerge from have a slight purplish tint. It has to be a spell they are using. The purple color denotes some form of conjuration, yet they are using it to transform somehow. It's unlike any spell I know of…" Hannibal trailed off mid sentence.

* * *

"They seem to be emerging from the air itself, could it be they are just using invisibility and dispelling it?" I turned to Hannibal.

Hannibal shook his head no. "This is no dispelling. It has to be a powerful spell."

"Fathis said that necromancers in Morrowind used a powerful magic that was very different from that of the Arcane. Malan is from Morrowind. Didn't you say once that you read his journals in the Crystal Tower, Hannibal? Did he speak of spells at all?"

"Malan was never formally associated with necromancy, Maxical. His leanings in that area were merely to obtain the blood needed for his experimentation in creating a race of super vampires. Most vampires despise necromancy."

"Here in Cyrodiil they claim that, but Fathis said in Morrowind it was a very thin line between the two. Since the practice of necromancy was banned here, they may not want to admit their connections to it."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Damien sat up, his eyes through the mask slits reflecting intrigue in the turn of conversation. "Malan is no ordinary vampire. He created himself through the use of necromancy. What spells Fathis was referring to could very well be considered useful to the aspirations Malan had in creating his army."

"Reanimation?" Hannibal's face went white.

"You taught me to always burn vampire bodies so they couldn't be reanimated, Hannibal. That's how I got all that vampire dust to give you out of Crowhaven. The Legion has been piling the vampire bodies up as if they planned to burn them, has no one been doing it?"

Damien snapped his fingers. "That would account for their ability to attack in full sunlight and the low number of vampire bodies to human. We may have been fighting the same ones over and over again. They are knocking down our numbers and weakening our strength by day, then attacking by night."

"But where could they be casting from? They would still have to be above ground." Hannibal glanced along the roofline of the buildings.

* * *

Damien turned to Uriel. "The citizens have all been ordered out of their homes to fight by your illustrious Ocato. Has anyone checked those buildings to ensure the vampires aren't using them to shield themselves from the sunlight?"

The end result of that conversation was that Uriel met with the Legion in each district and ordered the vampire bodies be burned immediately after being killed. He also ordered all houses and shops to be searched and secured.

Damien was right, the vampires had taken refuge in the homes and shops. Combined task forces went door to door, clearing each building and setting up a guard post outside as the building was secured. Malan's army lost a lot of manpower in the raids.

Battlemages led the charge into each home blasting a concussion of shock spells. The Legion troops followed, killing the nests of vampires hiding inside that had been using them as cover from the sunlight.

* * *

Once each building was cleared, all sewer accesses into it were barricaded and the storm awnings dropped down and tightly latched from within.

The civilian militia forces were divided into platoon sized units, striking a balance of fighting techniques in each unit. The home and shop owners were returned to their properties and ordered to each house one of these civilian units, more if they had the room. Once sealed inside, their orders were to work in shifts to ensure the protection of that building and each other. There was an immediate sense of relief among them.

Uriel ordered a citywide curfew, and at Damien's suggestion included the Legion and his Army in the curfew; although he held them in readiness to act if needed.

All citizens, even the Legion and his Army were ordered to empty the streets completely before dusk. When the vampires emerged from the sewers, they would find themselves without any prey to attack.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121: Cats In The Cradle**

Uriel and Damien wanted to be present when the Talos Plaza was cleared by the Legion and personally take charge of clearing the mansion where I had seen the bird Jak climbing into the dome. Hannibal and I were told to wait in the lower rotunda of the Palace while they prepared.

Uriel returned shortly with a large scroll he rolled out onto the roundtable in the center of the room. It was a complete map of the Talos Plaza, every building in exquisite detail.

Damien entered not long after with a team of his own elite mages, exactly like those he'd used to trap the Immortal at the Arena. How had he gathered them so quickly? As if Uriel was not there, Damien took charge. I suddenly realized there is a vast difference between an assassin and a murderer.

Damien was rapidly calling them forward, pointing to places on one building, giving each a separate task that as a whole could have taken down the Palace itself in the space of minutes.

Several were to actually scale the outside of the building to cover the dome and balconies before Damien and Uriel charged in the front door. For the first time I noticed the strange equipment hanging from some of these Mage's belting where another's sword may be, possibly equipment to help them in shimmying up the outside of a building. This was military precision, a mission as intricately planned as if he'd had years to plot every movement of the team.

* * *

The odd look of the Mage's feet caught my eye, then suddenly I realized their feet were bared but somehow colored black. I had a sudden vision of that Khajiit fighting in bare feet, and wondered if it was to silence their movements or enhance their ability to climb…probably both.

Damien turned to Hannibal next. "You'll cover the street," he turned and pointed at two more, "You two take the back, here…and here." He was pointing at places on the map.

Like a soldier taking orders from a general, Hannibal began preparing for his task. I was reeling in shock. Hannibal? I tried to remember the interactions between Hannibal and Damien in the Arena, had they known each other before? Dear gods, had they worked together in the past?

For the second time in my life I realized…there were depths to Hannibal one could not even begin to fathom.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The feeling in my mind was the same as when I was a child and discovered Hannibal was meeting with vampires for his scientific research.

Back then I envisioned him as some kind of super hero leading a double life. Mild mannered Dean of the University by day, but at night donning a magic long white cloak that would enable him to fly out of danger. When he put it on he would transform into 'Hannibal Traven, Super Research Scientist', who delved through the dark underworld of vampirism to find a cure for the dreaded disease.

Now suddenly he was secretly an assassin too? I stood gaping at Hannibal, now envisioning the magic cloak was black, a greatcoat with layers of capes flapping in the wind as he flew into a fortress to assassinate a…an evil king! 'Hannibal the Assassin', deftly dodging the arrows whizzing toward him from below…

"Are you paying attention?" Damien snapped his fingers in my face to be sure he had my attention.

"Er…yes….er…I heard you." What had he said?

* * *

I glanced back at Hannibal, hoping for a clue. His face…his whole attitude was business-like, a man on a mission. I almost expected to see the magic black greatcoat appear in place of his Arch Mage robes.

When I looked back at Damien he was staring hard at me, his eyes glittering behind that mask. "Do you have any questions about the task given you? There can be no error, this is Malan we are going after …"

"Malan?" I gasped, interrupting him.

"Have you not been listening to me?" Damien asked…or demanded.

The Emperor was standing beside Damien staring, everyone around me preparing for battle like some kind of military unit…I couldn't admit I'd been daydreaming.

* * *

"Er…yes, I heard all…er…unless you just care to…er…drill it into my brain, so to speak…" I was torn between wishing he would and trying not to look hopeful. I couldn't have the Emperor think I hadn't been paying attention at a crucial time.

Damien's eyes looked amused suddenly. He turned to Uriel and slapped his arm. "You'd do well to remember that facial expression, that is how she looks when she lies."

My face felt like it may catch on fire. What if I failed the mission and cost Uriel his life because I didn't know the role I was to perform?

"I'm sorry, Sire. I…it's true. I was momentarily stunned by thoughts of Hannibal in a black greatcoat."

Hannibal's head swiveled toward me like an owl's, his mouth gaped open till his chin buried into the neck of his robe. A titter sounded from behind me and I turned to see that cretin Bosmer standing there leering.

Damien broke into roars of laughter, stumbling to the nearby bench and collapsing onto it. He pulled a handkerchief out of a fold in his suit and began wiping his eyes beneath the mask, then patting down the streams of tears rolling out from beneath it.

Uriel's face looked like Owyn's did right before he would completely blow his temper, except he wasn't shaking like Owyn always did when he was about to rage.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You and the old Arch Mage, eh?" The leering Bosmer jabbed me in the back.

I suddenly remembered his connection to Ocato, was struck forcibly that he was the base-born son of the very one plotting against Uriel. I spun around, standing on my toes in an attempt to loom over him.

"Your 'father' isn't here to protect you, I'll snaggle more things on you than those teeth!" I hissed, glaring into his eyes. I gave him the Arena signal that lets the opponent know you are going to finish them.

A snortling choke erupted from Damien and he went off into another peal of laughter, dotting his face almost continuously with the handkerchief now. Hannibal was still frozen in his gape.

Uriel breathed loudly in what sounded like exasperation and turned away, clasping and unclasping the hilt of his sword. I couldn't have him disappointed in me, wished that Damien would stop laughing. I moved till I stood in front of Uriel, my eyes pleading for his understanding.

"I swear to you Sire, it was not in lust! It was just…when you know someone most of your life and suddenly become aware of new aspects of them…they become your hero anew. That's all it was."

* * *

Somehow I felt Uriel understood exactly what I meant. The anger left his face and his hand on the hilt of his sword relaxed. He hesitated before responding, searching my eyes. What I read in his was as if a long distant memory was awakened, or recognized in me.

"If you are to become the 'Hero of Destiny', you will need to find your own heroes to emulate. You have chosen well in Fathis and Traven." He lay his hand on top of my head as the priests in the chapels do when conferring a blessing, resting it there for just a second before turning back to the table.

I glanced apologetically at Hannibal and found him flushed and beaming, smiling in pride at me. I don't know if it was because I admitted he was my hero or because the Emperor thought he was a good choice to be one.

Damien came over and patted my back, his cheeks still dampened from his tears. "Your task is to stay on the street with Traven." He turned to Uriel. "Are we ready?"

Uriel nodded, and they led the way out of the Palace walking side by side. I fell in beside Hannibal and he gave me a quick hug. "The 'Super Scientist' again?" He chided me, but I could tell he was pleased.

* * *

*.*

* * *

As soon as we entered through the District gates I heard a sound meant only for Khajiit ears, almost like the one Nisaba had made in the cave to call the others to her aide…but instinctively I knew this one was a warning sound.

For a split-second I thought there was a slight blur of movement around the statue of Akatosh, but by the time we actually reached the circle there was nothing there. Nothing…or was there? Everything was dead still, quiet. I don't know how I could feel it, or why…but for some reason I had the odd sensation of…stealth in the air, like someone was watching us.

The thought it could be Malan sent a chill down my back. I must have clutched Hannibal's arm tightly. He was trying to extract my grasp from his robe when I heard a hiss.

"Pssst! Maxical!"

* * *

I spun around, there was nothing…no one. Was I hearing things? I must have been. My nerves were probably on edge…no. I wasn't imagining it. Damien was glancing around, his feet planted at the ready for combat. I saw his arm tensed and moved out from his side, ready to draw his weapon in a heartbeat. Whatever I heard, his sharp ears had picked up on it too.

"Er…who's there?" I choked out, suddenly feeling my bladder threatening to empty itself.

The pile of bodies beside me moved slightly, and to my horror the one on top rolled toward me. Before I could shriek Damien's hand had clamped over my mouth. Slowly the pile began to spread and Nisaba crawled out from beneath, along with another of the Khajiit women.

"Nisaba!" I gasped into Damien's hand. He removed it. "It's Nisaba, the girl I told you about, Sire." I explained quickly, giving her a hand up. "Nisaba, what happened? Were you hurt?"

* * *

"No, we hid in the bodies so the vampires wouldn't smell us." She brushed her hands against the now bloodied rags of her clothing.

"That's disgusting, how could you stand it?" I didn't refrain from hugging her, in spite of how gross the thought.

Uriel signaled Damien. "I want this Nisaba girl there too, send them both to the Palace now, we don't need them here while this is going on."

Nisaba shook her head, pleading into my eyes to help her. "My sisters…"

"She can't leave her sisters, Sire."

Uriel waved his hand. "Her sister can come as well. Have Evangeline Beanique show you where the Battlemages bathing pool is and supply you with clean clothes. Tell her you will be staying in the Lords Manor family quarters."

"We will?" I know I looked as shocked as Nisaba.

* * *

As they headed toward the mansion I heard Damien speaking to Uriel about the brilliant strategy Nisaba had used to keep the vampires from smelling them. I smiled at Nisaba. Things would get better for her now. She made a sound and the sisters began emerging from the piles of bodies along the street.

I tugged on Hannibal's sleeve. "Hannibal, I need some scrolls. Any kind, I just need two of them. All my stuff is back at the Arena."

"Why, what are you planning to duplicate?"

"Nisaba and her sisters need medicine, they can't ask Uriel for it."

Hannibal nodded, handing me a 'Cure Disease' potion and three chameleon scrolls. "I understand exactly what you are saying. You get going now, so I can concentrate." I kissed his cheek and started toward the gate.

Damien's voice floated quietly across the quad as I was walking away. "Uriel, are you sure she said 'sister'? I'm quite positive I heard her say 'sisters'."

I looked back to wave at Hannibal and his eyes bulged when he saw the troop of cats at the gate.

He mouthed the words, "Oh no."


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122: Timing Is Everything**

"Is that man your father?" Nisaba pointed toward Uriel's back.

"My father! No, I was adopted by the Blademaster from the orphanage."

"I know…I meant is he your real father."

"Of course not! Well, technically I don't know, since I'm a mix. But what made you think that?"

"You called him 'Sire.'"

"Oh, you mean like because I'm beast species, that kind of sire?"

Nisaba's cheeks flushed red, but she nodded.

"You don't know who he is? Nisaba, that is the Emperor. And he has ord…er…invited us to stay in his Palace." Eight pairs of Khajiit eyes goggled at me.

* * *

"Why?" Nisaba's suspicious look spread rapidly amongst the other women. "How did he know my name?"

"I told him about you, about the vow we made as children, Nisaba. That night in the cave I remembered us swearing a vow together, I think it was right before I left the orphanage. I only remember that we were crying…and that's all I can remember about it. I'm sorry, Nisaba. I'd give anything if I could remember what I promised. I don't know why I can't remember anything…or anybody from back then. And I know if you have to tell me what it was that it will be an insult added to the injury of me not fulfilling my vow. I told him that I had to make up to you the vow I didn't keep as a child. He is a good man, Nisaba. Honorable. He understood."

Nisaba's eyes followed Uriel's progress across the quad toward the mansion I had seen Jak the bird enter. I barely heard what she said. She whispered so quietly, I don't think she even knew she spoke aloud.

"He was in my dream last night…"

"You've seen him before?" I had an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach as Nisaba shook her head no, like the gods were moving pieces into place…but dear gods, for what?

* * *

A chill went down my spine. Akatosh and Mehrunes Dagon…and me and Nisaba. And suddenly I had an overwhelming sensation that it had been us for eras in time, like our destinies had crossed lifetimes ago, or maybe our paths were ordained to cross from the beginning of time.

"Did you feel that too, Nissy?" I could see on her face she did, read it in her eyes. Nisaba suddenly looked so vulnerable.

"In my dream, a dragon said that you and I were time, and the one you called Sire was destiny, but that soon we would…become the destiny and Sire would become time."

"It had to be Akatosh, he is the dragon god of time. I'm scared, Nissy." It was just barely a whisper.

"Me too."

We clung to each other tightly, as if somehow it could stop whatever was happening. She pulled back suddenly and pointed at the mansion. "What are they doing?"

The men were shimmying up the side of the mansion like the monkeys had done that day in the Arena. And then it struck me that these women would defend Malan with their life if they saw him getting attacked.

"Come on, we've got to go right away." I pulled Nisaba by the hand and shoved the gate open, hurrying through.

* * *

********* Malan as Jakben Imbel (after entering Imbel Manor Dome as Jak the bird - Chapter 116).**

Jak was fuming as he climbed down through the trapdoor from his dome. He was only a few steps down into his quarters when he spotted Janus Hassildor standing by his dining table pouring a glass of wine into a stemmed glass.

"What the hell…what are you doing here, lad? Did you know your chosen is out there right now, wandering the streets in a city full of ancient vampires?"

"She gave her word she would stay sealed in the Bloodworks…" Janus broke off at Jak's roar.

"ARGH! Ain't you got a nose that told you she'd left it?"

"Of course I…but…er…she told me not to come back without Fathis. I need your help finding him."

* * *

Jak gaped at Janus. "You plan on bringing her husband on your honeymoon? Tell me the truth, lad. Are you a little…backwards?"

"Of course not! She made me swear a vow I'd bring him back safe or vowed me as her enemy for eternity! I followed his scent to Skingrad, he's there…the scent is strong, but I can't tell where it is coming from."

Jak felt the hold on his temper slipping as he gawked at Janus, sputtering and shaking his head. "I can't believe this! You got a ring in your nose, lad? Good gods, all those years of waiting…and finally you leave your lair…for this!"

"…Huh? …What?"

"You want to know what? I'll tell you what! I wish I'd never set eyes on you, Hassildor. You're a waste of that beautiful Immortal bloodline you carry. Fifty years, and you couldn't even make one! Now rescuing the husband of your chosen instead of burying your blade in him? Not to mention…you're a jinx, lad! You've brought trouble like I've never seen in centuries! A lifetime of building armies…ruined! In just weeks you've destroyed centuries of planning!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I didn't cause this, it was Malan! I was this close to him, would have killed him if I'd been free…" Janus held his hands up to indicate the distance as Jak slumped down on into a chair, trying to get control of his tongue. He immediately flew back up as if he'd been bitten.

"YOOWWW!"

"What is it? Jak, are you all right? Ew, what are you doing?" Janus gawked at him.

Jak ignored him, digging his hand deeply into the back of his pants and loincloth. Janus snatched a cloth napkin from the table and held it over his mouth.

"Er…hey, you probably want me to give you some privacy…"

* * *

Jak's hand came out with a small black lump in it. "GAAAAH! You see this lad? You see what you've done to me?"

"Dear gods, don't show me your turd!" Janus backed toward the door, waving the napkin like a flag at Jak.

"It's not a turd, you idiot! It's a black fox! A statue! Look!" Jak held it out to Janus.

"GAAAAH! I'm not touching that thing, you just pulled it out of your butt!"

"I did not!"

"I saw you!"

* * *

Jak ignored that, thinking rapidly. "This means he's been close enough to me to plant it without me knowing. I have to leave town, Hassildor. Remember, you gave your seal on it that I'd be welcome at your castle." Jak patted his breast pocket to indicate the invitation Janus had signed and sealed with his signet ring.

"Who was close to you? Are you talking about Malan? And what about helping me find Fathis? You know I can't go back there without my chosen, nor will she go with me, unless I show her Fathis first."

"Where's your head at, Hassildor? You should be wanting to kill the man, not save him! You should be driven to keep those ancients out there from drinking her blood, not in here drinking my wine!"

"I was waiting for you, I can't keep her safe and find him, nor come back without him."

"Then tell her you need her with you to rescue him and for the gods sake take the smell of her blood away from here before it's too late! Were you were dropped on your head as a child?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Janus paused, his face brightening. "That's a good idea, Jak. And no, I'm not addled. Just not used to all this…subterfuge."

Jak snorted. "Your vampire nature is, if you'd just let it out! It would know exactly how to handle your chosen. Nothing compares to the feel of this hunt. It brings out everything within you, powers you never knew you had…you are a god staking claim on her, bringing her to your lair. You don't deserve the experience if you're not going to live it. You do know the vampire has to be out when you bring her into your lair? "

"I know that." Janis scoffed, but the look on his face showed surprise.

"Hadn't thought of that, did you? You'll let it out in the bedroom too, if you're smart. Not even a Dunmer can compare to what our nature gives us."

"What?"

* * *

"Good gods, don't tell me you were idiot enough…are you saying you never used your nature to please even the prostitutes you paid? Oh, lad. You'd better let me come visit, you obviously need me calling instructions in your ear when the time comes."

"I'm sure I know how to handle my business without help! …Er, but of course you're welcome to come. …Although I hope you wash your hands before you go."

"I didn't dig in my butt!"

"I saw you! Didn't you just say she was right outside? I don't smell her close at all."

"She shrieked like a banshee and bolted for the Palace district when she saw the bird. Odd, that. She liked it fine earlier, stroked me all over. Not sure what scared her…what are you glaring at?"

"Don't ask what you already know. And how dare you spy on and disrupt my romantic interlude…"

* * *

"Romantic! Is that what you call it? Looked more like two schoolchildren scrapping in the playground! I'll give your ancient line a lot of credit for picking a chosen that is as interested in rats breeding as you are."

"It is not about rats breeding, only their libido…"

Jak held his hand up to stop him. "I heard the whole thing while I was eavesdropping. Listen, lad. I'll do you a favor. I doubt you've got what it takes to get her out of this city, better let me do it. I'll bring her to you, just wait for me at the Inn in Weye."

Jak leaned over and banged on the wall. Gemellus Axius hurried in.

"My Lord? Did you call me?"

"Yes, Gemellus. Pack Hassildor's and my things for a long trip, and make it fast."

"I'll pack my own." Janus said stiffly.

Jak scowled, but didn't argue. "You'd better be fast, something tells me this mansion won't be safe for either of us much longer.


	123. Chapter 123

_** D. Foxy has graciously agreed to the use of his characters Damien "Foxy" Reynard and Sneakers in this episode._

**Chapter 123: The Fox Hunt**

********* Damien "Foxy" Reynard**

Damien waited till the men reached the dome and signaled their readiness before gesturing the mages to enter the front. Within seconds the locked door was breached. Without a sound to alert their presence the mages filed into the mansion, spreading out in different directions inside as if on cue.

Damien counted under his breath till one of the mages on the dome signaled him again.

"Malan can't be there, that was too soon. Drat!" Uriel exhaled his frustration. "Have your men search everything, see if he's left any clues behind."

Damien glanced around as they entered. "There's parchment and pads everywhere." He signaled Sneakers. "Secure every parchment and pad in this house. Keep them separated by the floor you found them on, and mark the sack for upstairs. Make sure you handle them with care."

He turned to Uriel. "Imbel had a manservant here, a man named Gemellus Axius. If he's here I'll have to question him. You do realize what I'm saying?"

"Do you know if he is a vampire?"

Damien shrugged. "Does it matter?"

* * *

"I can't approve any coercion if he is a citizen, Foxy."

Sneakers' cackling laugh could be heard the whole way down the steps as he returned with the sack full of parchments.

"Boss, look what I found in his private quarters upstairs!" He plopped the sack of parchments down on the table and then held up a small black statuette of a fox. "I stuck this in his drawers at the Palace when he was impersonating Fathis Aren."

"You've just earned yourself a bonus, Sneakers." Damien grinned.

Uriel glanced through the bulging sack Sneakers lay on the table. "The man has brought blank papers!"

"Blank to the naked eye. If they lay beneath another parchment as it was being written on, they may contain indentations which can be read using the right tools." Damien pointed at two of his mages dragging a struggling man down the steps. "As to whether he is a vampire, we will soon find out."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Damien's agents shuffled up, pushing Gemellus Axius into a chair and holding him tightly down. "There's no one here but this guy, Boss. We searched the whole place."

Damien grabbed a handful of Gemellus's hair, pulling his head back with it and carefully inspecting his eyes. His lips twitched as he glanced over to Uriel and found he had turned away and was carefully inspecting an empty display case.

"He doesn't appear to be a vampire, of course if he is Malan's they can hide their nature."

Uriel waved his hand to proceed, but retained his rapt inspection of the empty case.

Damien gave a quirked grin as he turned back to Gemellus.

"Where is your master, Gemellus Axius?"

* * *

"What do you mean by breaking in here, ransacking the Master's home! He'll have you arrested! I should call the guards!"

"Yes, but you won't, will you Gemellus? Your Master wouldn't like the Legion to find out his secrets…not with Uriel's Law declared. I repeat, where is your master?"

"Sir! Tell your men to stop manhandling me! The Master will have you all thrown in jail! Tell me what you require and I'll pass the message…" Gemellus's attempt to bluff ground to a halt as Damien's blade poked into his neck.

Gemellus turned a pleading glance in Uriel's direction, but he was now stooped over the empty case and appeared to be minutely inspecting a mote of thread through the glass.

* * *

Gemellus's mouth clamped shut, but he cowered, trembling. Damien drew the blade up and held it in front of Gemellus's face, the curved blade of the dagger still stained with dried blood.

"I think you know what kind of a blade this is, don't you." It wasn't a question, but Gemellus nodded briefly.

Damien leaned over and pushed the sharp blade against his neck again. "Then you know what my line of work is, and that I'll have no qualms in slitting the throat of someone keeping me from completing my mission. Now I'll ask you one last time, where is your master?"

Gemellus's voice wavered, the pitch of it raised to almost girlish tones. "I don't know! Please, Sir! He didn't say. He and the other gentleman packed for a long trip, I swear to you that's all I know."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Another agent stepped into the room from a doorway under the stairwell. "Boss, there's a boarded up place in the basement. We couldn't force it open."

Damien paused. "I didn't see any sewer access to this building on your map, Uriel. Check it again."

Uriel spread the map out on the table, keeping his back to Gemellus. "You are correct, there is no sewer access."

Damien slapped his hand loudly on the table, causing Gemellus to jump. "We may have just found that cave we were planning to search for." He pressed the blade against Gemellus's neck and leaned over him. "What's behind the boards in the basement, Gemellus?"

"…Basement? I don't go there, my duties don't…"

* * *

Damien stepped back from him and without saying a word pointed at two of the other agents that had gathered in the room. The two men holding Gemellus stood him up and the other two agents began searching him, emptying his pockets. One handed Damien three keys.

"NO!" Gemellus struggled against the agents holding him.

Uriel shifted his weight, catching Damien's eye. "No killing." He mouthed. Damien gave a brief nod.

"Watch him. The rest of you come with me." He turned to Uriel. "This may not be a sight you'll want to see, Uriel. You're free to go if you'd like, my men can handle this from here."

Uriel shook his head. "If the cave is there, I want to see how those children lived."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Stand back, Sire. This is no ordinary lock, it may be trapped." Damien went carefully over the whole area around the door looking for triggers. "Here's one." He followed the wire across the doorway and up a wall, then pointed to a spot on the ceiling. He and Uriel stepped back into the corridor while two mages carefully dismantled the heavy mace and removed it.

Damien returned to his inspection of the area when the men had finished. He waved Uriel back again. The opposite wall had regularly spaced holes in it. Damien ran a finger inside each hole, feeling the angle of it, then walked the path the darts would fly based on that angle. "These are holes for poison darts, Sire. Stand back till I find the trigger…it will have to be near the keyhole since that's where the holes are aimed…ah!"

He slid the false facing up on the lock plating and found a second keyhole. One key fit the upper keyhole and one fit the lower. Damien carefully removed the upper key, then moved back beside Uriel and signaled Sneakers to open the door.

The key turned easily in the ancient lock as if it had been kept well oiled or well used. An overwhelming stench of urine and feces met their noses.

The first three rooms of the cave had obvious signs of recent use. There were boxes in each of ragged children's dresses, straw beds with human hairs still attached. Several cave walls had rudimentary pictures scratched into the clay. A stack of dirty plates was piled by the door next to an open crate with a few rotting apples in it.

* * *

Uriel kneeled down beside each box of clothing and fingered through them, lifting each to note the size. A look of horror worsened with each one he raised, but he continued till he'd seen all.

Uriel rose slowly, his eyes held Damien's. "I want him dead. I order it. Any bounty you ask will be paid, Foxy. The sheer number of children who've suffered here…the ages…I've seen enough."

An agent entered the small room of the cave, but hesitated when he saw Uriel's expression. Damien signaled him to speak.

"Boss, there is a hidden trap door at the back of this tunnel."

Damien put his hand on Uriel's shoulder. "I'll make record of anything I find. You don't need to stay longer."

Uriel gave a brief nod and turned to leave. "Bring me your report as soon as you are done here. I'll carry those sacks of parchments back with me."

"Handle them with extreme care." Damien called before following his agent down the tunnel.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Immediately after the first mages dropped through the trap door the sounds of battle erupted below. Damien signaled the rest of the men to the trap door and followed closely behind them.

Malan's giants filled the tunnels below. Their enormous height had grown instantly for combat, forcing them to stoop and move in crab-like sprints to avoid the melon-sized fire balls being cast by Damien's mages. In spite of their strength, their attacks were hindered in the close corridors.

It wasn't a long battle, Damien's mages had the advantage of easy movement and fire burning a long trail before them as they cleared each room. In the end, only the first man down the ladder was lost. Damien signaled two men to carry his body out before carefully inspecting the rest of the cave.

This section had not housed the children, instead each cell of the lower cave held several coffins. The mages cautiously inspected each, then torched them along with the vampire bodies.

At the very end of the long corridor was another boarded doorway. The third key Gemellus had been carrying opened the ancient latch with ease. Inside was a large ornate coffin.

* * *

Damien signaled caution before his mages opened it. To everyone's surprise it was empty, other than a pair of boots and a journal.

"It can't be…he wouldn't have this much security for a few minions." Damien scanned the journal. "Well now this is interesting, the real Jakben Imbel is actually Springheel Jack!" He handed the boots and journal to one of the mages. "Hold these."

Damien pulled out his pad and a quill, scribbling a quick note as he called orders to his men. "Check that bier, the coffin, the walls…everything. There has to be a reason he had this much security down here."

"There's nothing, Boss."

"There has to be, keep looking." Damien tucked the pad into his pocket and reached down into the coffin himself, tearing the elaborate satin bedding out with several hard tugs. There was a false bottom on the coffin, the trap of it was obvious but not the mechanism to open it. He pointed at a trap door in the bottom of the coffin.

* * *

"That is what I'm talking about, now find the spring that opens it."

"Maybe it's on the other side." Sneakers piped up.

"In which case you would do what?" Damien's voice mocked.

"Yes, Boss."

Using their swords as pries, they wedged the wooden panel till it splintered, pulling the pieces out to reveal a stairway into a small round room with a transporter. Damien's eyes gleamed.

"Sneakers, you're coming with me. The rest of you wait for me at the Palace. Tell Uriel I am on Malan's trail, and make yourselves useful to him if he needs you. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Follow me closely and quietly." Damien whispered. He stepped onto one side of the portal, Sneakers mounted it beside him. In practiced sequence they cast life detect, then chameleon. Both drew their weapons simultaneously.

Damien rested his hand on the activation button. "Ready?" Sneakers nodded.

Before the portal released them into the next room, the smell of gas was permeating the air around them. "Don't breathe, Sneakers." Damien spoke without releasing any of his own breath.

"What'd you say, Boss? GAAAaaaaah urk."

Damien's lungs expanded painfully as he forced them to hold the air in. Was the transporter itself a trap? With relief he felt himself falling free of the transporter, but the relief was short-lived as the freefall continued. He counted rapidly in his mind, gauging the distance of his fall while struggling to tuck his head into his chest and shield it with his arms.

Malan and his minions could fly, that was a good indication he was on the right trail to find him…if he survived the fall.

* * *

The impact came suddenly, somehow unexpected in spite of knowing it had to occur. The force of it knocked the air from Damien's lungs in a burst. He'd held his breath too long, it had long since ceased to be oxygen. Blackness fringed his eyesight and a high-pitched ringing sounded in his ears. Even knowing thick gases filled the room he had to breath.

Immediately as he inhaled the sound of hissing gas dulled in Damien's ears, and his vision began blurring. There was a quick impression of cell bars in a long row...Sneakers laying in a crumpled bloody heap. Without looking he knew his own invisibility would be gone as well, and he wouldn't be able to heal Sneakers or himself. Prison bars remove all spells and magic. The portal was a trap...a major one.

Damien fought the heaviness pulling his eyes shut, jerking his head roughly to the side as if the movement would jar his eyes into responding. Through closing slits he saw a naked Dunmer in the next cell peering through the fog of gas around him…Fathis Aren.

Malan had taken Fathis from the Arena…that meant this prison was in Malan's lair. He'd found it…he'd finally found it.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The feel of air moving against his skin brought an instant alertness to Damien's mind. His clothes were gone, just as Fathis's had been. Damien's eyes opened a bare slit, carefully surveying his situation before moving.

He saw a familiar black velvet shoe at his eye level and opened his eyes a little wider. There, standing in front of the cell looking in at him was…himself. The black mask obscured the face, but it was his chin…his jaw and cheeks. Since Jagar Tharn's death there was only one capable of that magnitude of illusion…Malan.

A shiver of ice went down Damien's back as the imposter…in Damien's own voice and intonations… leaned toward him grinning.

"Sir Damien Reynard! To use your own words, we meet again…Foxy."


	124. Chapter 124

** There is a mention of King Coin's Awesome character Aravi in this chapter.

**Chapter 124: Cats In The Palace**

"Why are you staring at me like that, Nissy? Do I have something on my face?" She had been staring hard at me since we'd left the Talos Plaza.

Nisaba's expression suddenly changed to one of studied nonchalance and her tone when she answered was flippant. "You used to call me Nissy, you probably don't remember that."

It was like she had raised a shield to protect herself from the hurt she knew my answer would bring. Should I lie? No. She'd see right through it. I just shook my head, not wanting to say the words. But I made a silent vow to call her Nissy from now on, maybe that would help me remember her.

"No big deal." She shrugged her shoulder as if shaking off the whole conversation.

After a minute walking she stopped, turning to face me as she untied what looked like a filthy rag from her waist. "Oh, hey. Here, this is yours." Nisaba handed it to me.

"Er…what's this…" Then with a sinking feeling I recognized it. The pillowcase I had taken from Falanu's shop. "Oh, I don't need that…urk." The pillowcase moved. "You brought the mouse?"

"Yeah, he had some kind of fit after you left him there. I brought him in case we ran into you."

* * *

"Oh no! He can't come to the Palace! I'll let him out here in the greenway."

Nisaba stopped me from untying the sack. "You can't, not out here. Vampires will drink his blood."

"What? Dear gods, why would they want a mouse? Oh, you mean the feral vampires, right?"

Nisaba shrugged. "I only know vampires, no names."

Janus said emphatically that he wouldn't eat rat meat. Probably ancient vampires didn't drink mouse blood, she must be talking about feral vampires…but the explosion in the sewers had driven the feral vampires up into the city. I couldn't leave the little mouse to die.

"He'll have to stay really well hidden if we bring him."

* * *

A nervous twitching started in my stomach. There was no doubt in my mind Uriel had misunderstood me when I said 'sisters'. He expected Nissy and one other. It was going to be hard to slip six more Khajiit in as it was. Now a mouse too? Dear gods…but what else could I do? Leaving the sisters unprotected out here was not an option. I turned back to face them, trying to think how to say it without causing offense.

"Listen, there is something important I have to explain. I'm not sure the Emperor realized how many sisters Nissy had when he invited you. It may be best, just till I can explain it to him…to er…kind of stay out of sight as much as possible. If you have to be seen, make sure there are no more than two of you seen together at one time."

They nodded in instant understanding. I got the feeling they were used to not being welcome.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Ocato's horse was standing outside the Palace entrance, his head dropped low to the ground and blowing hard. His sides were heaving and foamy with sweat.

"That swine! Ocato should have given his horse to a courier to walk, it shouldn't be standing still when it's that hot!" I fumed. Then suddenly another thought struck me and I gasped. "Will vampires kill horses for their blood too?"

"If they can catch them. That one is too tired to run." The eldest sister spoke, and the others nodded agreement.

"We can't leave it out here alone then, and it has to be walked." I looked around for a Legion to hail.

"Coo, that's sure the longest tail I've ever seen. We'd get rich selling it for wigs." The eldest sister pointed at the black stallion's extremely thick and long tail draping the ground.

"We better not do anything to get into trouble right away." I countered quickly.

* * *

It suddenly occurred to me that all these women made a living as bandits. The twitching in my stomach became a knot. My stomach had never been upset before when I was doing something wrong, but right now it felt like acid burning a hole in me.

Even though Uriel was the one that actually invited them, and I specifically remember telling him they may steal…somehow I knew the blame for anything that happened would reflect on me.

It was much more than just not wanting Uriel mad at me. Vowing my sword to his service today…I stood among his peers…his friends. True, he didn't treat me with the same camaraderie, but…it still made me feel something inside to be there in the circle of his trusted.

There were some times growing up that I wanted to behave, people I wanted to be good for…Hannibal was one. I tried hard, but never succeeded. This time had to be different, it had to be. I was determined not to do anything wrong.

The women were carrying on as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Tie some on that mouse's head and tell them it's yer baby. Rich white don't look Khajiit in the face, everyone knows that." She was pulling a rusty dagger from her waistband. "I cuts from the underside so's none can tell."

* * *

"That's truth, may as well be a beggar as a beast." Another sister agreed.

"Please, don't. I'll just keep the mouse in this sack. I…can't have the Emperor mad at me." I looked pleadingly at Nisaba, they seemed to listen to her. She looked back at me, perplexed.

"Maxical, we need Septims bad. We're almost out of the juices."

"I know, I'm almost out too. But I've found a way we can get them free." I patted my pocket. Eight skeptical eyes stared at me.

"It's true, I'll show you when we get inside."

Nisaba shrugged. "Come on then, let's go see." She circled her arm behind her as if waving the others to follow. I hurried ahead of them into the Palace.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'll go slow, just follow in pairs so no one sees more than two cats at one time." I turned around and I was alone. "Where is everyone?"

A guard patrol was marching up the circular hallway. I flagged him down quickly. "Sir, Ocato needs someone to cool his horse, it's just outside the entrance."

The guard snorted sarcastically. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Er…well, the couriers won't take orders from Khajiit, but they'd have to from someone of your rank." I pointed at the blue sash looped around his waist.

"I'll see it gets done." He pounded his arm across his chest and turned back the way he had come.

As soon as he rounded the corner the Khajiit seemed to merge from the walls themselves.

"Wow, you really know how to hide!" I marveled…then breathed relief. This may not be as hard as I'd thought if they could hide that well.

* * *

We made it two more levels before running across anyone else, this time it was Ocato. I glanced back nervously, but needn't have. The women had disappeared already.

"YOU!" He shrilled, pointing a finger at me. "You're not supposed to be above the first floor!"

"The Emperor told me to speak to Evangeline Beanique, I've been ordered to wait for him in his quarters."

Ocato looked like he may spit. It struck me suddenly that he actually didn't recognize me. The sisters were right, he was not looking me in the face. I was just a Khajiit, that was all he had to see.

"GUARDS!" His falsetto shriek deafeningly echoed off the curved stone walls of the corridor. A marching patrol thundered down from the upper end of the ramp. "Escort this…person to Evangeline." Ocato stomped away, exiting down to the level we had just left.

* * *

*.*

* * *

When the door had closed behind him I turned back to the guards, wondering the best way to rid myself of them so the sisters wouldn't be stuck in the corridor hiding. I didn't have to think long, a high-pitched scream outside drew them to the window.

"Look, the little missy is having a fit." One guard elbowed the other and chuckled. I moved to the window and peered out, then gasped.

"Dear gods, is he…hurt?" Ocato was the 'missy' they were talking about. He was hopping…literally. Jumping up and down, flagging what looked to be a lacy handkerchief and screaming repeatedly…just screaming over and over again.

"What happened? What is he shrieking about?" I stood on my tip toes and pressed my face against the glass, but couldn't see anyone near him.

One guard elbowed the other and snorted. "Bet he stepped in horse dung again."

"You're on."

* * *

"Would he have a fit like that over just soiling his shoe…wait, he's pointing at something…" I turned my head sideways against the glass, trying to see what he was pointing at…and then nearly fainted. It was his horse…it's long braided mane was now cut short like a plow horse. The tail that had dragged the ground just minutes ago was now bobbed like the draft horses that pulled large wagons. Oh dear gods.

"I'm not going to be handy when he comes back in that mood." The younger guard pulled back from the window. "It's time for my break."

"I'll bet the vampires did it." I tried to sound convincing, but was sure I looked as guilty as if I had personally balded the horse. "Er…if you just tell me where to find Evangeline, I have the Emperor's permission to be here." I added quickly.

He pointed up the ramp. "Two floors up, mid way up on the left." The two scurried like rats through a central door.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Ssst…come on." I hissed, and turned to run in the direction they had pointed. I didn't want to be there when Ocato came back either. I was shocked to find Nisaba and the sisters already waiting at the end of the ramp.

"We slipped past while they were looking out the window." Nisaba explained.

"All of you? I didn't see or hear anything!" I gaped, stunned.

"We're cats." Nisaba grinned.

Maybe it was the feral way they had to live just to survive growing up, living like animals in caves. Maybe that had honed their innate leopard nature. But what about that Khajiit that was fighting outside the Palace; Aravi? Every move was pure cat…survival and wits. There was nothing feral about her, not with that sweet soft accent and cultured speech.

These women were all barefoot, just like Aravi was…so were Sir Damien's men. It must silence the feet some, but couldn't be the only reason. I still stomp like a Clydesdale horse whether I'm shod or not. Was it something about the way they moved?

I suddenly realized there was a whole lot about being Khajiit I had never learned…like those sounds Nisaba made. Something in me recognized them…the leopard in me knew them.

They could barely be heard standing right next to her, but the sound traveled all that distance in the cave, brought the others to her aide. Like some kind of communication that reached back through time and evolution.

"Will you teach me, Nissy?"


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125: Evangeline And The Cats**

When I first saw Evangeline Beanique, I was very nervous about asking her for anything. Her face was lined with scowl wrinkles way beyond her years, and her mouth was turned down in a sour expression. She was in the middle of aggressively berating a courier when I first approached her door.

Nisaba and the sisters hung back, melting into the alcoves of the hallway and hiding behind the planters. They could disappear better than anyone I've ever known before. That at least gave me some hope that they would remain undiscovered, at least till I could speak with the Emperor. I wanted the Emperor to hear it from me before anyone else carried the tale to his ears, especially Ocato.

"…Er…I was told to find Miss Evangeline Beanique…er…"

One glance at me and she sent the courier off with a string of curses at his back, then waited till he was well past the door before talking again. When she turned to look back at me she had a warm smile on her face.

* * *

"There is only one white Khajiit in Cyrodiil, you must be Maxical. Alix Lencolia's daughter, right? Come here, child; let me look at you."

"Do you know my father, Ma'am?"

"I knew his father a long time ago. Oh, just look at that red hair! Does your temper match it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now don't you call me 'Ma'am like that, you'll make me feel old. Now then, what can I do for you?"

"The Emperor invited me…and some friends…to stay in his family quarters. We're a bit dirty from the war, and we have nothing to wear. The Emperor said to ask…if you wouldn't mind, I mean…if you could find us some clothing to wear, anything you have no use of would be fine."

* * *

She nodded. "I'll see what I have, do you know their sizes?"

"Er…about your size, I guess. Oh, and he said if you weren't busy could you direct us where we should bathe?"

"There is a bath on this floor, but…High Chancellor Ocato may be upset to see…although he has his own private bath…are your friends also…er…" Evangeline stammered, but I got her drift clearly. Ocato would have a fit seeing Khajiit on his floor bathing even if he never used the pool.

"Yes Ma'am…er…Miss Beanique. They are all Khajiit. I was hoping we could…er…stay out of High Chancellor Ocato's sight as much as possible. He seemed to be irate already when we passed him a few minutes ago."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Why don't you call me Evangeline. Now then, when will these friends you mentioned arrive?"

"They're here…uh…out in the corridor, Miss…er…Evangeline."

She stared at me expectantly.

"Oh." I turned back to the door and called in a low voice, "Nissy, you and your sister can come in now."

Nisaba came in first, a defensive look on her face. I gasped when I saw her 'sister'.

She waddled in looking like a woman in extremely late pregnancy, both hands cradling her belly area…dear gods! Her belly was jutting out to such a degree that it appeared she may drop a whole litter of baby Orc any minute! There was no doubt where Ocato's horse's mane and tail were. Evangeline's eyes were bulging. I felt faint.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The sister hefted the huge protrusion as if adjusting it, then rubbed one hand on it and groaned.

A black braided lock of the horse's mane dropped from beneath her skirt. Nisaba dove down and snatched it up quickly, tucking it into her pocket.

"She's shedding…" She explained briefly.

"Oh my..." Evangeline's face changed from gaping and horrified to astute the second her eyes fell on my shocked face.

"Out with it, Maxical. What is it you are not telling me." It wasn't a question. Her eyes bored into mine till I was sure she gleaned every ill deed I'd ever committed in my lifetime. I took a deep breath. I'd have to tell the Emperor anyway, may as well start now.

"The Emperor specifically ord…er…requested Nisaba move into the Palace with me, but she couldn't leave her sisters to fend for themselves against the danger out there. When I told him that, I said 'sisters, Sire' … but he thought I said 'sister'. There are more of us than he is expecting. I planned to tell him…but in the meantime I had no choice but to bring them."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Are you telling me she has them all hidden up under her skirt right now?" She pointed at the sister's mammoth protrusion just as another braided lock fell from under the skirt.

"Er…no. You see…er…uh…Nissy, will you have the others come in please?"

Evangeline held her hand up. "Wait. First I want to know about that." She pointed at the sister's enormous stomach, which was now sliding rapidly down her thighs while she struggled to catch it. A huge pile of black hair dropped to the floor beneath her.

"Uh oh, the baby come too soon…" She hovered over it, using her body to block Evangeline's view as she frantically scooped it back into her skirt.

"I'm so sorry, it is all my fault. There was a horse out front…er…it was hot and left standing. Please understand, Evangeline. High Chancellor Ocato, he has an aversion to us…Khajiit. I beg you, please…if there are any repercussions, they be brought against me only."

* * *

"Oh my. I see. I'll make sure the Emperor knows you explained the misunderstanding immediately on meeting me. As for the other; it would be for the best that no one else learns of this." She turned to address Nisaba next. "You may bring your other sisters in now."

Evangeline Beanique could not have been kinder to Nisaba and the sisters. She would be a good friend to have in the Palace.

She brought us to the bathing pool and was gathering the ragged clothes from the sisters, giving each a small stack of robes and dresses. I breathed a sigh of relief that it had ended as well as it did.

The water in the bathing pool was crystal clear…and heated! How did they do that? I'd never seen the like before and couldn't wait to soak the day's stress away in it and scrub myself clean. I plopped onto a bench and bent down to pull my boots off…and froze as an angry squeak sounded. Oh dear gods, I forgot to tell her about the mouse!

* * *

********* Evangeline Beanique**

Evangeline pulled the door to the bathing pool shut behind her and waited till she heard the bolt sliding across, locking themselves in as she had instructed. Her breath released slowly, as if somehow the sound of it in the silent corridor would solve…everything.

While the extra Khajiit could be explained to the Emperor, there was no doubt their propensity toward lawlessness would create havoc. But a rodent in the Lords Manor? That would not be explained away, even as a pet.

She would have insisted on its removal…but then Maxical said the mouse's name was Alix. Ironic. The child couldn't possibly have known how significant that name would be to her…no, she couldn't have guessed that.

Fate had an odd way of recycling your past, shoveling it into your face…mocking the way it can still wrench you apart inside.

How stunned she had been to see the white Khajiit standing in her doorway, then after the initial shock…held her breath in case Alix would follow. He did, of course…but unfortunately in rodent form. As silly as it sounded, Evangeline was determined to dote on that mouse.

* * *

A dark braid lay in the middle of the corridor as she made her way down the ramp and she scooped it up quickly and scanned for any more traces of the women's crime. Another lay almost in the doorway of Ocato's own bedroom. Very lucky he had not seen it…or maybe he should…

As quickly as the thought hit, Evangeline acted, her hands working rapidly on the braids. Evangeline tied the braids together into a makeshift noose shape. She darted into Ocato's bedroom and slid back the silken sheets, spreading the noose out on the pillow and then carefully laying the covers back so they didn't look disturbed. Ha! Let him wonder who that message came from. Traitor. Worse. Traitor at least gave him cause, the excuse of being hungry for power. What he'd done to her…that had no cause, no excuse.

Her self satisfaction at the act didn't last long, not nearly long enough to stop the pain of memories from rolling back in and suffocating her breathing. Alix.

* * *

********* Emperor Uriel Septim VII**

Uriel paused in front of Gemellus Axius, his face still etched with the disgust and anger of what he had witnessed in the caves below. The keys had been taken from Gemellus's person, he could not deny knowledge of what the children suffered. Uriel signaled the agents holding Gemellus.

"Bring him to the prison below the Palace, he is facing public execution for his crimes against those children. The rest of you are to come with me. We must plan quickly before the sun sets."

Gemellus's mouth dropped in twisted rage. He alternately berated both Uriel and the agents as they pulled him from the chair. "You can't frighten me, baseborn. You have no more power than any of your many half-siblings! Who does he think he is! I'm a citizen of good birth, I insist you unhand me; blackguards!"

Uriel spoke at his struggling back as they pulled him from the chair. "Assassination is too honorable a death, and one you will not see. Your name will be publicly connected to the crimes against those children before the executioner takes your head."

Gemellus's bravado crumpled. "I've plenty of Septims, I'll pay…let me go, I say! You've got it wrong, I've never been allowed in there! Master warned me never to enter it on pain of death!" Gemellus whined, his legs going limp so the men had to drag him.

* * *

Uriel raised his hand and the agents hauling Gemellus paused at the doorway. "Even should I believe that, it would not change your fate. Whether you participated in the abductions or simply kept silent to protect your master, you share his guilt in what the children suffered. You will add cowardice to your charges if they must drag you." Uriel waved for the agents to take Gemellus out, then turned to the remaining agents.

"Who is the senior ranking among you?" Uriel signaled him come forward.

"Choose three trained for trapping Malan who will remain with you in this house, choose wisely. One must cover the dome, one the cave in the basement, and one at the front door. He must not escape this time. I'd prefer he be detained rather than killed, but better he be dead than free. Use your own discretion."

The agent singled out three agents and signaled them to approach. "These are my best men, Sire. We ran the trap at the Arena."

Uriel paused, perplexed. "How did he avoid the magic restricting shackles there?"

"We volleyed fireballs as the shackles were cast, Sire…but he jumped straight into fire to avoid them."

"Was he immune to the fire damage?"

"No, Sire. Just seemed his freedom came above any pain he may suffer."

* * *

Uriel tapped his foot slightly, then nodded. "He was the same when trapped at the Palace, he jumped through glass. I want a briefing on your plan."

"The caves are our best chance for trapping, he can't fly in there and when he grows to giant form for combat the low ceiling restricts movement. We believe the cave may connect to his lair. If so he'll probably return by it. If he comes in the dome, we'll have to kill him; and quickly before he escapes."

Uriel nodded. "Keep your minds blanked of thought, no matter how long the wait. Use chameleon and life detect. Detain anyone who enters this house regardless of who they appear to be. Send for me immediately once you have them secured, I want to know about everyone who enters and which entrance they came through."

"Yes, Sire."

Uriel signaled the remaining agents in the room. "Come with me, we haven't much time before dusk."


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126: Bathing And Truth**

When Evangeline left, Nisaba turned to me with a startled look. "Miss Evangeline looked like she was going to cry when you told her the mouse's name was Alix."

"I know, she looked like that earlier when she was asking about my father. That's why I chose that name. I think she was going to throw the mouse out before that."

One older sister nodded. "Like a hungry dog looking in a meat store window."

"Or hopeless love." Nisaba whispered. I looked at her stunned. Had she been in love? Yes, it was in her eyes…she still was. I changed the subject.

"My father has that effect on women. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

"This one can't believe the Emprer hisself invited us to stay!" The eldest Khajiit stuck one toe in the bathing pool and then pulled it right back out.

"We will really have to bathe or he'll smell us and change his mind." I hinted.

It didn't take. Although more than glad to strip their ragged clothes off, none were wanting to join me in the bathing pool.

"Cats don't like water." Nisaba said in an instructive tone, reminding me I had asked her to teach me about being a cat.

* * *

"But, you all must have felt rain before…"

"This one knows enough to get out of rain." One Khajiit mumbled under her breath. The others snorted and nodded agreement.

"But surely you've bathed in the Rumare…" Eight shocked faces gave me the answer to that.

"You never hear of slaughterfish?" Nisaba shook her head like I was a half-wit.

"But it must have touched your feet as you walked along the banks, this is no different."

"Uh uh, this feels hot."

"I know, that is what makes it wonderful! Heated water…it's a luxury one only dreams of! I'll bet the Emperor is the only one in Tamriel that has it, too. This is like those special sweet rolls…things we'll see but once in our lives. I want to be able to say I bathed in the Emperor's own heated bathing pool, maybe tell my children about it one day."

* * *

Several toes dipped after that speech, but no bodies climbed into the pool. The women were smiling stiffly at each other as they held their toes in a little longer. Obviously they were scared, but wanted to be able to say they did it.

"Nissy, the Emperor invited you by name. He'll ask to meet you in person. You can't go in there with the smell of dead bodies on you, you'll have to bathe." I showed her by scrubbing my fur with the soap till it lathered up like foam.

When I had scrubbed myself into a thick lather, I handed the soap to Nisaba. She tried to rub it on her fur without getting in the pool. "Nissy, your fur has to be wet to make it lather."

Nisaba surprised me by her fear of water. Surely she would have bathed at the orphanage. I strained my mind to remember how we'd bathed there, but for the life of me couldn't visualize any bathing pool or even a tub. How had the Imperial children cleaned up for Fathis's visits? Had we beasts never been bathed? Dear gods, had I been filthy when I met Alix…and Fathis? Why couldn't I remember?

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You have to, Nissy. That dream you had means something important to him, you have to tell him. This is something we are supposed to do together, don't you feel that?"

Nisaba nodded, and after a tangible inner struggle forced herself to put a toe in. She yanked it back out, but was obviously still torn. She wanted to please the Emperor, that I could read in her eyes. I had an idea.

"What if I get a bar of the Emperor's own soap, one he's used on himself already? I'll have to put it back when we're done, it will be kind of like…forbidden pleasure."

That caused an excited stir, even from the other women. I climbed out of the bathing pool and slipped through the doorway, glancing up and down the hall. The coast was clear. I hurried up to Uriel's private quarters, my feet sliding on the polished wax of the floors and the soapy water dripping off me.

* * *

Uriel's private bath wasn't hard to find. There were several cakes of soap, all with the Septim crest stamped into the bar. I picked several up, sniffing each till I found one that smelled good and looked used. The family crest stamp was still visible, but barely.

I hurried back as quickly as possible, avoiding the wet spots on the floor. Just as I was darting into the bathing room, Ocato came barreling through the door into the corridor. I slid the bolts to lock the door behind me. A shriek echoed through the door.

Nisaba jumped back. "What was that?" All the women's eyes were wide with fear. Odd how confidant they had been in the cave, and here in the safety of the Palace everything frightened them.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to dry off before going for the soap, Ocato must have slipped in the water. But look! Uriel Septim's own soap, it even has his crest imprinted on it! And it has touched his skin, too; see how worn the crest is? You should have seen the new cakes of soap, they were magnificent! I'd never bathe if my soap was that pretty!"

"Ooh!" The soap was handed around, everyone sniffed and exclaimed in excitement at the crest and scent. One sister bit a corner of the bar, then spat it out with a sour look. I dipped it in the pool and handed it back.

"Feel it now, it feels different wet…kind of slimy." No one wanted to touch it wet. Finally Nisaba took it, and it slid out of her hands and skidded across the floor. The women shrieked and ran. It was obvious these women were not going to bathe, I had to just concentrate on Nisaba.

* * *

"Come in with me, Nissy. I'll be right beside you. I won't let anything happen to you." I never knew my voice could sound so persuasive.

"You go first, it's your steal"

My face flamed and I felt my stomach lurch. "Steal? No! I just borrowed it. I'll bring it back. It wouldn't feel right to steal from him after he let us stay here." I suddenly wondered if Uriel would look upon it as stealing. Oh dear gods…I better tell him before he discovers it missing.

The Emperor had barely just invited us, and already I had a list of confessions to bring him. Maybe it was best, get them all out of the way at once.

One thing I learned from S'Jirra; if she was going to try to spank me for one thing, I may as well do as many things wrong as I could before she caught me. That way I would just get one spanking for all of it.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Shh, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you, Nissy. I'll help you." I tugged her gently into sitting on the pool edge, her feet resting on the first step down so only her ankles got wet. I bathed her there by cupping water in my hand. She tolerated the lather, sniffing the scent of it on her arms.

The other women watched in combined fascination and horror. There was a collective sigh of relief when I wrapped a towel around her and gently buffed her fur dry.

"I like this the best." Nisaba's relief the ordeal was over was tangible.

"Well, you have to get wet before you can dry off." I laughed. "You can bathe yourself like I just showed you, sitting on the step."

"Never again, I'm clean now." Nisaba said firmly.

* * *

"Well, I bathe every day…" I broke off at her horrified look. "Er…but you won't need to."

The mouse caught my attention sniffing around Uriel's soap bar. I grabbed him quickly and scrubbed him with it till I was sure his squealing would deafen us all. He struggled wildly, splashing water everywhere.

By the time we were done the tile floor of the bathing room was a standing puddle of soapy water and gobs of mouse hair. I was surprised he had any hair left on him by the amount floating in the pool. The mouse was shedding badly, maybe from the stress of his upheaval from a comfortable home.

Evangeline tapped on the door, then entered quickly. "The Emperor has asked that you and Nisaba attend him. Maxical, you go on ahead, I'll escort Nisaba in thirty minutes, that should give you time to clear up any misunderstandings."

"I will. Thank you, Evangeline." I grabbed the bar of soap on my way out. I couldn't have the Emperor thinking I would steal from him.

* * *

Evangeline told me not to mention Ocato's horse, but for the first time in my life I wanted to confess all…felt like I had to. I wanted the trust of the Emperor. It may anger him, but in the end he'd know I would not lie to him.

Uriel was standing in the dome window looking out over the city. Somehow I got the feeling he spent a tremendous amount of time doing that. I wondered if it was to give him peace, or if he sought answers by it.

Fathis said he was facing his mortality and not sleeping well…I knew why now. Obviously knowing what was ahead weighed heavily on him. But for the life of me I couldn't see how I was supposed to help him, short of killing Ocato.

Uriel turned, surprised to see me waiting. "I didn't hear your arrival."

"Yes, Sire. My father taught me never to disturb a man deep in thought." _Especially when you have ill deeds to confess, _I thought…suddenly wishing I could put off the moment of confession even longer.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Sire, er…a few things have…transpired. I'd prefer to confess all at once, lest it come to your ears by another and you think I wasn't honest with you."

"Rest easy, child. Evangeline informed me of the misunderstanding in the number of sisters Nisaba has. At her suggestion I placed her in charge of the situation, but it rests on your shoulders to see nothing occurs that shouldn't."

"Some things already have, Sire. I take full responsibility, ask that any repercussions be brought before me only, and privately so the women not be subjected to...anger." I felt the sickening knot coming back in my stomach as Uriel's expression began darkening.

"Minimize the need by supervision."

Uriel's firm response shamed me. How simple it sounded in the abstract. Could I have watched them more closely and avoided the incidence with Ocato's horse?

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

He waved his hand to proceed, but by now his expression was irritated. It suddenly struck me that small details aggravated him. He wanted decisive actions and not be bothered with the niggling minutia of how they came to be.

Maybe because his own mind could produce an intricate plan at the drop of a pin, he expected those around him to be just as thorough…handing him the finished result without dragging him down in explanations.

That was it in a nutshell. The people that the Emperor respected…Fathis, Sir Damien, Hannibal…they were all fast thinkers, just like him. I'd have to change a lot to stop irritating him…but how? My mind is like hand-churning a meat grinder, it may never work fast enough to keep from jangling his nerves.

Maybe it was a hopeless battle to earn his respect, best just try for his trust…and keep it succinct. I stepped forward and lay the bar of soap down on his desk. The once pristine bar was now a misshapen mass covered with mouse hair. I spoke as abruptly as possible.

* * *

"This is yours, I borrowed it without permission…Sire."

"Gods give me strength! Is that a dead mouse? Remove it from my desk immediately!"

"Er, No Sire, er…that is a bar of your soap. I'm returning it. The Khajiit women have never bathed, I thought a bar of your soap would entice them. I apologize for not waiting for your permission, Sire. If you wish, I will clean the hair off and reshape it…"

He waved his hand. "You may keep it, just remove it from my desk without delay.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127: Understanding VS Misunderstanding**

Uriel's eyes had changed from warm blue to cold steely gray. How he must dislike these types of meetings where he is compelled to listen and acknowledge when his inclination is so obviously to end it abruptly.

Any ground I'd gained in winning his respect on the battlefield was lost within minutes of entering his chamber…again. Worst of all, it was lost trying to do the right thing for a change. Should I stop now and risk him thinking me untrustworthy later?

It felt like I stood on quicksand, where every move was the wrong one that would sink me deeper into the mire of it. What was the right thing to do…did I even know anymore? As soon as my mouth opened, I knew I'd made the wrong choice.

"Sire, there was an incidence with High Chancellor Ocato's horse. It was overly heated and left to stand…" Uriel cut me off abruptly with a slight raising of his hand.

"You are confessing this to the wrong person. If your actions were against the High Chancellor, then it is to him you must carry your apologies."

My throat closed off on a croaking sound.

* * *

"Apologize to…Ocato? Sire, I can't! How can I speak to him without drawing my sword when I know he plots against you? Sire, Khajiit…we are a very loyal people. We take personally upon ourselves the enemies of those we love…revere. What I overheard today between Sir Damien and yourself…the only reason Ocato still breathes is that you have not acted on his treachery yourself. I don't understand, Sire. How do you let him live, knowing what you do?"

"How did you overhear the conversation between Sir Damien and myself? We were quite a distance ahead of you, the words were barely a whisper!"

"Khajiit can't help but eavesdrop. We are driven by curiosity and our hearing is extraordinary. We can hear a heartbeat in a windstorm."

Uriel looked flabbergasted and intrigued simultaneously. "That is an amazing trait." His eyes showed his mind was working rapidly. "There are many situations where an ability like that would be a great asset to the throne."

"Yes, Sire. Throughout history many Royal Houses have kept Khajiit to eavesdrop on their enemies and for our single-minded devotion to our masters. We can't be bribed to turn our loyalty."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel was listening carefully. By his expression he was scanning his mind and placing checkmarks in every slot where he could place a Khajiit to his best advantage. I was relieved to see his eyes had returned to their deep blue color. My breath released slowly and the tension in my stomach faded. It may not last…no doubt it wouldn't last. But for right now I had earned his favor.

"I have been in several Royal houses that have a Khajiit in the Manor. The significance of their presence was in the nature of household staff."

"Yes, Sire. Most people assume we are servants…if they notice us at all. Because our speech is different many assume we are dumb beasts. It's what makes us effective house spies. Some Royals travel with their Khajiit to eavesdrop on their hosts when abroad."

"Your task for me won't involve spying in the Palace."

"I know, Sir Damien has that role."

* * *

After a brief eyebrow raised in surprise, Uriel nodded. "He has filled that position for me since the Imperial Simulacrum."

"Yes, Sire. If he holds your trust, then I'm sure he has earned it. It's just…"

"Go on." Uriel was watching me closely now. Dear gods, was I about to make him angry again?

"Er…uh…my father said assassins have no true friends, because one day you may be their mark."

* * *

Uriel frowned and waved his hand in irritation. "Sir Damien has proven his allegiance for over thirty years. He has earned my trust."

"Yes, Sire. It was just something my father was told growing up. He was raised by an assassin when his mother abandoned him as an infant. He was left on the doorstep of the assassin's mark. The assassin completed his kill, but wouldn't leave the babe out in the cold to die. That's who taught my father his blade skills. He was devoted to the assassin till the man's death…of course that was long before I was adopted."

Uriel sank down onto his settee, staring unseeing at me. I dropped to the floor so my head wouldn't be higher than his.

"Your father, did he never mention this assassin's name?"

"No, Sire; he wouldn't even tell my mother the name. He refused to introduce her to him, although the man still lived till shortly after they married."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel's face was an unreadable mask as he waved me to continue. "You were saying something about Khajiit loyalty."

"Men and Mer in general reserve their highest loyalty for themselves. They can be swayed by power or gold and smile in your eyes while plotting your downfall, as you know. But Khajiit, what is in our hearts can be clearly read in our eyes. We hold no value in riches or glory. Our allegiance is where our heart is, and is given freely to those who have a place there."

"I've not forgotten the treachery of Jagar Tharn."

* * *

"How is Ocato different? Sire…I don't understand why you let him live, why he's not been at least imprisoned for his treason. There can be no doubt his pact with Dagon will be the end of Cyrodiil, just as it was for Mournhold."

Uriel hesitated before answering. He clearly was not searching for words, but deciding how much he should reveal to me. He spoke softly, at first I thought to test my super hearing I'd just bragged about. Then I realized he didn't want his voice to carry, and moved closer till I sat on the floor at his feet.

"What I tell you is of the highest security, do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, Sire. It must never be repeated, even under threat."

* * *

"My protection will fall to your hands one day, it is best you know who your enemies will be. Ocato does not work alone. He has not the intelligence or connections to concoct a plot of this magnitude. Were I to remove him, his associate would be alerted and replace him with another. It is always best to work with known enemies. If they don't know you suspect their plans, they continue in them and reveal their own secrets. You know they are watching you, but they don't see that you are watching them. You can use what you know of them to plant faulty information if they don't suspect you know their plans."

An involuntary gasp choked out of me. Hannibal had always been such a hero in my mind for his brilliant mind and secret dangerous missions. But this…this was like stepping into a spy novel where everyone was a double agent, it was…genius. Is this how all Emperors have to think? Dear gods, I wish I'd known this in school, I would have read the lessons! I knew I was gaping, but couldn't stop.

"One must always think faster than their enemies to stay a step ahead of their daggers…" Uriel paused to reach his hand down and push my mouth shut. "Let's not begin imagining me in a dark greatcloak please."

My cheeks flamed in embarrassment that he'd remembered my earlier gaffe. "I'm sorry, Sire."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"So, he's just a…dupe? I…but how are you able to treat him with respect…knowing? It must take tremendous strength of willpower, I'd be driven to make his life miserable. Do you know who his ally is?"

Uriel nodded briefly. "The leader of a quasi-religious cult that worships Mehrunes Dagon, the Mythic Dawn. The cult leader is a man of great power, the purported son of Camoran Usurper."

"Dear gods…Mankar Camoran? Isn't he a…mad imposter?"

The words 'son of Camoran Usurper' echoed sickeningly around in my mind, but I couldn't remember anything I'd learned of him except the stories Delphine and I made up of him…Camoran You-Slurper, the man that couldn't eat soup or drink in public because his loud slurping noises caused wars to break out. We were both put under restriction for slurping loudly in the dining hall trying to imitate him.

* * *

Uriel snapped his fingers in front of my face as Sir Damien had, ensuring he had my full attention. "Not mad. Intelligent. Dangerous. Hungry for power. The madness is a foil, a ruse so rulers will believe him an ineffectual enemy."

I gasped, feeling faint. Treasonous plots, devious subterfuge, spying and double agents…and now Dagon and the son of Camoran Usurper…what could Akatosh have been thinking pitting me against these? It felt like I'd stepped into a warped realm where nothing is as you've always known it. How could I be a part of all this? I can't protect the Emperor…I…can't…

Uriel had my hand turned up and was pressing his thumb hard into my wrist. The dizziness faded. He spoke harshly…bracingly.

* * *

"You can't win against an enemy if you fear them before the battle. Akatosh would not have chosen you without cause."

"I…yes, Sire. But it is so…overwhelming." My voice was as weak as I felt. I batted at the tears with the back of my hand, wishing he hadn't seen them.

"Never underestimate your own capability, instead hope your enemy does…that is how you will defeat them."

"But my only capability is with blades, Mankar Camoran is a powerful mage…Dagon…how can I prevail against enemies like these?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Without saying a word, Uriel went to his desk and unlocked a drawer. He returned with a file in his hand.

"Let me read something to you. Maybe this will explain why Akatosh chose you. Five through eight years old, the orphanage. Lawyers refusing to try cases at the Compound, Elder Council moved to Palace due to constant disruption. Hieronymus Lex moves from barracks to the South Watchtower, refuses to return. There is quite a list here that details a marked ability to antagonize the highest echelon of my Legion and destroy property…totally unarmed."

"But…" Uriel silenced me with a raised hand.

"Twelve through seventeen years old, the Arcane University. This thick stack of parchment is the log of injuries you caused to students and staff." He lay the stack to one side and removed another slightly larger.

* * *

"This one details what Traven says was your misdeeds. Conjuring of hostile Daedra. Horses in the Arch Mage quarters. Irlav Jarol developed a permanent nervous disorder, nearly succumbed from an apoplexy. Destroyed the University Plaza with a large explosion."

Uriel put both stacks back into the file and removed a parchment with a few short lines on it. "Yet you graduated with Masters in all but one of the Arcane Arts and attained BladeMaster standing from Alix Lencolia, who trains my own Legion."

"But I…" Uriel raised his hand again.

"Next, the six months at the Arena. The largest stack of citations ever given against a single fighter. Beheading, goring, disemboweling, obscene gestures, foul language…here we are. Gaiden Shinji's Arena, that has stood since the First Era. Bloodworks and Arena floor flooded. Same day, purchased stud services for BattleMaster in the prison. Same day, cost over 900 Septims in repair hammers and destroyed two raiment. Same day, destroyed Arena with massive explosion. Weeks later, wild apes turned loose in Arena. Next day, wild beasts go berserk in Weye. You are pinpointed as the cause."

"Sire, I…" Uriel pointed at me. My mouth snapped shut.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Both Traven and Sir Damien are of the strong opinion the explosion that destroyed the Imperial City was of your doing, it was found to be caused by a gas vent under the Arena. There is a distinct possibility you are also indirectly responsible for the eruption of this war itself."

My cheeks burned with humiliation. "Dear gods…the Orc was coming up from the sewer, I was scared. I…I did turn the valve to send gas into the sewers, and sealed off the vent to the Arena. Is that what caused the explosion? And the war…it's true, I did argue with the Immortal. I…I'm so sorry, Sire."

"Aha." Uriel marked something in the file. "I received Ocato's report just before you arrived. Assaulted Ocato by spitting on him. Placed in the care of Falanu Hlaalu. Escaped by another massive explosion that destroyed the entire shop…I won't go into the charges Falanu brought against you. I will remind you, my own private quarters were nearly destroyed within minutes of your arrival."

"But these were all accidents…er, not spitting on Ocato."

"It doesn't please me that you have nearly destroyed this city. What this file tells me is that you have an extraordinary capacity for destruction. Bringing a city to its knees in one day is power, one you must harness to use against the enemies."

"S…Sire?" I was stunned speechless. Uriel leaned forward.

"We know where his bases are, none are the size of this city. You train yourself to control that destruction, make it happen at your will…infiltrate his bases and destroy them."


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128: Nissy's Secret**

Evangeline interrupted before I could take in Uriel's words. I turned to Nisaba so she wouldn't be afraid and was stunned by the expression in her eyes as she stared at Uriel Septim…hopeless love. Nisaba was in love with the Emperor.

Nisaba never saw my frantic hand signal for her to bow before the Emperor so her head would remain lower than his. She would have had to take her eyes from him to see it. If anything she somehow managed to make herself taller, extending her neck and raising her chin slightly…dear gods she looked magnificent.

Her fur was a fiery gleaming velvet after the dust was washed from it. The plain dress she wore may as well been a ball gown, she glided across the floor as if her feet never touched it. My breath caught in my throat at the raw emotion glowing in her eyes…Khajiit can't hide what they are feeling, and somehow…for whatever reason…Nisaba had fallen in love with the Emperor.

* * *

Uriel made a handsome figure in his armor, no doubt of that. His long hair could easily been mistaken for a platinum blonde instead of white with age, especially today with the sun and excitement of battle bringing a glow of youthful pink to his cheeks. His eyes were alive with it. He was vibrant, exuding a virility few younger men could match. Battle brought out the best in him, no doubt of that. Still, something told me it was more than that. I wondered if there was something more about that dream, something Nissy didn't tell me.

Evangeline made Nisaba's introduction to Uriel, beaming as if she had squeezed Nissy out of her own loins just for the occasion. I have to admit to being very proud of her myself. She was breathtaking. And boy did she know how to make a first impression...I needed to learn that.

* * *

Uriel's face held both a tender and compassionate expression as he looked down at Nissy. I felt ashamed for doubting he'd listened when I told him of the women's troubles. Fathis had been right about him, he did not look at us and see beasts. He took both of Nissy's hands in his before speaking.

"You and your sisters have my profound and deepest apology for what you endured, and my deep regret that something like this could occur to citizens under my reign as Emperor. It is my conviction that the stolen generations of Cyrodiil's children will not be forgotten, and that those responsible will face a very public end for the suffering they have caused to each of these children and their families."

* * *

*.*

* * *

He waved me forward. "What I say next concerns you as well, Maxical. We have found the cave that the women were held in. Although Malan was gone, we did arrest another man responsible for their captivity…Malan's servant Gemellus Axius. He held keys to the cave on his person, proving his access to the cave. He is to be publicly executed after the war ends. You expressed your desire to bring punishment to those responsible in order to compensate Nisaba for the vow you failed to keep. Are you ready for the task?"

I glanced at Nissy before answering, taking her hand and squeezing it. Her expression was muted, but I sensed a little fear.

"I'm ready, Sire. With my bare hands, if necessary."

Uriel nodded, moving on brusquely as if marking off completed tasks on an imaginary list in his mind.

"Good. Get with my executioner for training. We have a detailed protocol that must be followed. I'll warn you now that High Chancellor Ocato presides over these. In spite of that I expect you to do your task in a professional manor."

"Yes, Sire."

Uriel turned back to Nissy. "As the injured party you may attend the execution and face your tormentor."

Nissy looked confused…and frightened. She was stiff, rigid. Regardless of Uriel's presence I put my arms gently around her.

"You don't have to attend if you don't want to, Nissy. You and the sisters decide what you want to do. There will be great crowds there, usually the whole city comes when the notice is posted. Vendors sell off their rotten fruit and vegetables so people can throw it in his face, or you can spit on him if you want."

Nissy shook her head no. Uriel nodded. "There is no need for your attendance. You and your sisters may remain in your quarters if you prefer."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"There is a very specific reason I've invited you in particular to my chambers, Nisaba. My strategy for battle tonight is one you gave me. I'll be watching it from my dome, would you join me and see your plan in action?"

Nissy inclined her head as if she were the royalty, she didn't speak a word. Uriel looked pleased and led her to the window. Maybe that was why I got on his nerves so much, my mouth was always running. Boy did I ever need to learn some things from her.

"Sire, there is something important I must tell you. Nisaba had a dream of you and a dragon. I'm sure it was Akatosh because he spoke of time and destiny. Without seeing you before, she recognized you as the one in her dream when we met at the Talos Plaza." I nudged her with my elbow. "Tell him about the dream, Nissy. It's important he hear it."

Nisaba's cheeks flushed a pretty pink under the thin facial fur and her thick lashes shadowed her cheeks briefly. Dear gods shyness was beautiful on her. On me the cheeks would be stained a flaming red and instead of the feminine lashes fluttering, my eyes would have probably bulged like a toad's. How proud I was of her, of how well she represented herself as an invited guest in his Palace.

* * *

I suddenly realized why Nisaba had been so quiet. She speaks Khajiit fluently, but her Cyrodiilic is straight out of the streets and gutters. I failed Speechcraft in school, but Nisaba's is much worse than mine. Cyrodiilic is not an easy language for Khajiit to get their tongues around. I knew she was struggling with how to put the words as she haltingly began, using her hands to gesture indications of what she was trying to say.

"Nisaba dreamed a dragon that talked. It said Maxical and Nisaba…we were two together always, together in time. We were time. Then I saw Sire's face. The dragon said Sire was destiny. But then the dragon switched our places. He said very soon it would happen that Sire would become the time. And when Sire becomes time…Maxical and Nisaba become the destiny."

"Time and destiny." Uriel spoke softly, almost under his breath.

"Sire, in that moment I had an odd feeling that Nissy and I had been together through eras in time, or like our destinies were ordained to cross. She felt it too." I blurted in.

"Your destinies have been entwined for unknown generations, Sir Damien discovered as much in the history of both your parents."

A chill shivered down my back, I took Nissy's hand in case she felt it too. "Our parents? Our real parents?"

* * *

Uriel nodded briefly. "We'll talk more of this when Sir Damien returns."

"Sire, twice today I've had a strange sensation that the gods were moving pieces into place. What does it mean? What is going to happen to us?"

Uriel turned toward the window, I guessed so we couldn't read his reaction in his expression. I leaned, straining to see his reflection in the glass. His face looked tense, like it had that day Fathis brought me to meet him. _Facing his mortality_…Fathis was right about that. He was weighing time, counting its ticking toward his own end.

What did he know that he wasn't telling? I struggled against an overwhelming urge to cry, was he dying? No one that saw him on the battlefield today would have guessed him to have an infirmity, or even that he was reaching his 87th Birthday in a couple weeks.

Nissy felt it too, her eyes were huge and tearing up. We both wiped our cheeks as he turned back to face us.

"Your destinies are now bound up with mine, and with the fate of Tamriel itself. As for the future, you'll know your paths when the time comes."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel and Nisaba began discussing more about her dream. I eavesdropped till I was sure nothing new about the dream was being revealed, watching Nissy's tail curling in slow undulations. The movement of her tail was sensuous…enticing. Having realized her feelings for the Emperor, I suddenly felt like I was spying on her when she may have wanted a private conversation. I turned my back and looked out the window at the empty streets below, embarrassed.

That didn't mean I actually stopped listening, but I was careful not to be obvious by flipping my ears backward to hear better. I struggled to keep my eyes from bugging out in anticipation of hearing the Emperor in a flirtation with a Khajiit, but was soon disappointed. No romantic talk took place at all, Uriel was asking her about her time in the caves.

To Nissy, it was all she ever knew other than the orphanage. People become accustomed to what they live in when that's all they've known from childhood. Growing up in that cave with all the others, she'd never thought of herself as a hostage till Uriel began talking about the horrors she must have suffered, what he'd found there.

* * *

Uriel had trouble grasping that she wasn't traumatized, but how could she miss something she never had? Alix and S'Jirra were the same with me over being at the orphanage so long, maybe that's why they indulged me as much as they did. I stopped listening in and just watched out the window.

It was odd the streets were so dead, there was no movement at all. Then suddenly there was a surge of movement like a mud slide rolling out from the sewer grates and spreading down the streets, a dark fog rolling directly toward us. My throat closed on a gasp of panic and their conversation stopped.

"Dear gods…there has to be thousands of them! There is no one to fight them, where are the Imperial Army and Legion?" The vampires had rolled to a stop and seemed to be looking around as if wondering the same thing.

"Just watch." Uriel's voice was laden with anticipation. As if on cue the vampires suddenly began viciously attacking each other.

"They're fighting themselves? How did you achieve it without a spell, Sire?"

* * *

"Nisaba gave me the idea. They will quickly reduce their own numbers, while we lose not one man." Uriel smiled briefly down at Nissy before turning back to the window to watch. I slid my arm around her and gave her a hug.

Uriel was right, they were…thank the gods…killing themselves off. It was terrifying to even think about what the citizens had faced those two nights Ocato had ordered them out to fight. There were literally thousands of vampires out there!

Ocato had either made a terrible blunder or Sir Damien had been right saying Ocato was bent on sabotage in hopes Dagon would save him from the vampires when they had wiped out the city. How he needed to die for the lives of those he'd cost in forcing them to fight an impossible war.

For once I didn't care if Uriel saw my tears, they fell for the citizens that died uselessly. There wasn't enough manpower in Cyrodiil to win against that many vampires, and those that fought them and lived would only end up increasing their numbers unless they had a way to cure the disease.


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129: Of Heroes And Villains**

It was terrifying to think of anyone being out there in those streets, the sheer number of vampires…Nissy and the sisters would have been out in it had we not run into them just when we did.

Seeing how violent, how vicious their attacks were on each other…how fast they moved…suddenly all I could think of was that huge pool of Fathis's blood in the mezzanine deck of the Arena. Whatever hope I'd been clinging to that he was alive was rent from me, and in that moment for the first time I had to face what I'd probably known all along…he couldn't have survived. All the hope and denial in Nirn would not bring him back.

From somewhere deep inside me a keening began a slow rising toward my throat. I swerved from the window and nearly bumped into the Emperor, strangling the wail before it could fill his chamber. A groan ending on a sob escaped.

"You are in no danger here, it is a good time to learn control over that fear." Uriel's irritation was clear. He pointed me back to the window. I forced myself to smother thoughts of Fathis till I could be alone to grieve.

At least I knew Gils was alive, Azura's seal would have split in two if he hadn't been. Alix and S'Jirra…I prayed they were snug in the Faregyl Inn and had not been called into service by Ocato. Would he have had the Legionnaires rouse people to the city?

* * *

My stomach suddenly lurched. Hannibal had been posted out in the street for that siege on Malan's mansion! Where was he? Why had Uriel come back alone?

"Where is Hannibal?" I hadn't meant to shriek, but that's how it came out. I scanned the room in case I'd somehow missed him. "Is he out…there? I'm going for him! Give me a sword…"

Uriel grabbed my shoulders, his hands gripping me so firmly that for a split second I wondered if he was going to shake me. He didn't, but I felt chastised more by his words and the commanding harshness in the tone of his voice than shaking would have accomplished.

"He is doing his duty by Cyrodiil just as you are expected to. We needed every available mage, and Traven is one of the best." His eyes were storming gray, piercing mine till he seemed sure I had calmed enough not to run out and try to find Hannibal.

"He…he's alive?" A momentary relief flooded over me, then smothered quickly. Hannibal was out there with those vampires.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Come to the window, I'll show you where he is fighting." Uriel pointed to an opposite window.

Nissy used her dress sleeve to wipe my cheeks. "Sire not like tears." She whispered in my ear. I knew that, but couldn't stop them.

"We carefully spaced those piles of bodies for using area spells, and have mages hidden in each. They have an arsenal of area spells including fire. What you are seeing is a frenzy spell. The vampires will fight anyone in their proximity, in this case themselves. The idea came after Nisaba mentioned that they couldn't smell flesh when covered by the corpses. A brilliant strategy, Nisaba."

"Where is Hannibal?" My voice sounded like a panicked child even to my own ears. Right now I didn't care if I irritated the Emperor, I could barely breath from fear of losing Hannibal too.

"He is in the stack between the gate and the Palace, see where I am pointing?"

"Vampires knocked one down." Nissy spoke in Khajiit, but pointed to indicate to Uriel.

* * *

"She said they…where is the mage?" My voice whined.

"Those dead vampires are rising up and fighting!" Nisaba gasped in Khajiit.

"What's happening?" I roughly translated.

"The mages are in complete chameleon. We planned for this possibility. They will use reanimation or command spells to draw the closest enemies away from them. He is getting his cover back now, see the bodies restacking?"

"He's covered again!" I croaked. Nissy clapped, jumping up and down. Uriel smiled down at her enthusiasm and then his eyes caught mine in a long look of…disappointment.

My eyes never left Hannibal's position all night, they were burning holes through the sockets by daybreak. I never moved from the window in spite of being near to wetting my pants from the need to go so badly.

* * *

*.*

* * *

As the morning sun began to rise the stacks of bodies tumbled apart and invisible hands dragged the vampires into piles and torched them till naught was left but dust. That's when I saw Hannibal. He'd dispelled the chameleon and was gathering the vampire dust from the burn piles into a sack.

"There he is! He's alive! Forgive me, Sire…" I shot from the room without waiting for Uriel's leave.

At the juncture to the Battlemages floor I bumped headlong into Sir Damien. I didn't wait to find out if I'd injured him, just picked myself up off the floor and threw a "Sorry." over my shoulder as I continued running down the ramp.

I flung the Palace door open, finally letting the tears fall freely and the wail rise in my throat that I'd held back last night. I could barely see, but through the blur was the beautiful blue of Hannibal's Arch Mage robes. My arms spread wide and I screamed his name right before tripping on someone in chameleon. They yelled, I flew headlong at Hannibal. My head landed on his nether regions with force.

He was knocked onto his back, the wind blowing forcibly from his lungs. He bellowed out a painful grunt.

* * *

"URGH! GMPH!"

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry…ew Hannibal, you stink!"

"Get off…excruciating…" Hannibal gasped, struggling to push me off.

"OW! My hair is caught in the buttons of your robe! Stop pushing! GAAAH! You reek! OW!"

My face was pushed into his filthy robe, every breath whiffed the stench of corpse into my nose. Trying to struggle back yanked my scalp agonizingly. Lowering my head to ease the pain brought my face in contact with the robe again. The odor was overwhelming.

"Stop moving your head! I'll try to get the hair loose…stop moving, I said!"

Hannibal pushed down on my head and tried to unwind the hair from the button."

"Let me up, the smell is making me sick! OW!"

"Keep still! GMPH! Move! GMPH! Crushing me...urgh..."

* * *

********* Uriel Septim**

Uriel turned to Nisaba in disbelief. "She left my presence without being given leave?"

Nisaba hesitated, looking nervous. "Maxical using urn, had to go badly."

Uriel scowled at the door to his suite standing open. "I see. Some allowance is given in an emergency."

He glanced briefly at Nisaba, now returned to the window and staring out. It would be best to send both girls to their quarters and get rested before his temper flared around that unfortunate child. Stress and exhaustion were eroding what little control over it remained.

* * *

Maxical was a needle that pricked under one's skin, more than mere irritation. She was intolerable. The infantile behavior over Traven; inexcusable. What rare commendable traits she had were buried beneath mountains of fault. Cyrodiil would never survive her as their Champion, or accept her in the role…but what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the gods? She needed maturing…immediately. Time was racing by, he could feel it ticking within him.

He tugged the bell rope to call Evangeline, then caught sight of a dark figure moving silently along the corridor. "Foxy! What relief you've returned, we have much to discuss. Evangeline should be here shortly to escort Nisaba and Maxical to their quarters."

Nisaba turned, staring wide-eyed at Damien. Waves of rumblings began coming from her abdomen. Damien eyed her in surprise and choked.

"Surely you recall I had Maxical escort Nisaba to the Palace, why the surprise?" Uriel felt peevishly irritated, even with Foxy. Exhaustion was draining even politeness, he needed to seek his bed and rest.

* * *

"Of course. Didn't expect…in your chambers. Er, I just passed Maxical barreling down the corridor, nearly knocked me down."

Uriel scowled, grinding his teeth in an ineffectual effort to keep his temper. "She is intolerable, acted the child over Traven from dusk to daybreak as if he were parent or lover to her. She would have charged out through the vampires to rescue him, I very nearly had to shake her before she stopped. School that from her first in your training. What can be taking her this long just to use the urn?"

Nisaba tugged on his arm. "Maxical's out there." She pointed.

Uriel's irritation flared to anger. Maxical had dared run to Hannibal without awaiting his release? His temper teetered on a tenuous string that burned to rage by the time he spotted her. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

* * *

"Gods give me strength, what is she doing?" He shouted.

Nisaba moved closer to him and glanced up, giving him an odd look before finally whispering, "I think she's pleasuring him."

"What?" Damien pushed by Nisaba, then choked back a laugh. "Well now we know it wasn't as parent…Sire." Under his breath he mumbled, "The lucky lad."

Uriel glared at him, rage boiling into his throat. "I find no humor in this, Foxy. Traven is no lad, he may get removed from his post for this! And her! This is what Cyrodiil can look for in their Champion, on the steps of the Palace? This is intolerable!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Nisaba's frightened face caught his eye and he choked off his tirade. "Nisaba, find Evangeline. Tell her to escort Maxical to her quarters immediately. She is to remain there till sent for. You may return to your room as well. Have Evangeline bring a tray of food, if you are hungry." Uriel waited till the door shut behind her to speak again.

"Poor child must be starved, did you hear her stomach rumbling?"

Damien continued watching the scene below as he answered. "That wasn't hunger, Khajiit make that purring noise for various reasons. I find it quite a pleasing sound; soothing, and a great stress reliever. Many Royals have Khajiit sleep on their feet and backs, not just for warmth. The purring actually keeps nightmares at bay, they call them 'Dream-Catchers'."

* * *

Uriel turned to Damien, surprised. "I've heard that term, on a visit to High Rock. All the Lords Manor servants were Khajiit. We'd retired for the night, but the Noble's shout to 'Bring the Dream-Catcher' woke me. Maxical thought Khajiit in the Lords Manor acted as house spies."

"They do. Khajiit will do anything their master bids, and can never be bribed against him. They take loyalty personally." Damien glanced briefly at him before turning back to the window.

"She said that as well. She's a disaster, Foxy. She lacks self discipline, and without it she'll not accomplish her task and prevail. Time runs short before she's needed, start her training immediately when this war ends."

Damien made a choking sound, answering without turning from the window. "Er, I have a little known intensive training facility, with your permission it'd be best to bring her there. No distractions."

* * *

Uriel waved his hand. "Done. Why are you still watching? Surely she's not still out there?"

"Traven's stamina must be legendary! I wouldn't have suspected at his age...and with Evangeline trying to separate them, too! A bucket of water thrown would work, cats notoriously despise water."

"She's a catastrophe, Foxy. So few commendable moments. Each time I see a flicker of hope she douses it with escapades such as this. I can't expect Cyrodiil to trust where I cannot."

"Erect a statue in her honor. People accept eccentricities from famous individuals if they slip up occasionally. She clearly lacks self control, my intensive training will cure that quickly. Why wait till the war ends? I can see her safely away, it would ease your stress."

* * *

"As great a relief as it would bring, I have need of you here. I desperately need rest, and have given your men orders in the field today. Without their presence, I require you guard my chambers. Let no one disturb me."

"Yes, Sire. Er, orders?"

Uriel exhaled, pushing his thumb against his temple. "The sewers, remember? Driving those creatures to the Arena, sealing off the other sewer accesses. Plans we made just yesterday!"

Damien's sigh almost sounded relieved. Uriel ground his teeth.

"What could possibly…forget it. I'm overwrought, exhausted."

"Forgive me, Sire. I have been without sleep myself."

"Just tell me now if you are too tired to guard my sleep."

"I could never be that tired, Sire. You may rest easy." Damien patted his sword hilt, moving purposefully to the vicinity of the chamber door.


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130: Malan**

********* Malan impersonating Damien "Foxy" Reynard**

The delicious scent of Maxical's blood was a beacon, beckoning him and navigating Malan's feet through the maze of the upper Palace. As each floor was passed he found his surprise growing to shock at the empty state the upper floors were in. No one stopped him, no guard even questioned his presence in this part of the Palace!

He reached an entry that could only be to the Royal Quarters by the heavy security lock. The powerful aroma of virgin blood was overwhelming beyond that door, nearly screaming its presence. After the unbridled sating at the music festival his nature responded instantly to the closeness of that odor, the pressure of it urging his fangs to extend and harden. He struggled to control his nature, but a dribbling of hot juices was already starting to flow into his mouth.

"Not to touch, no lad…not to touch. Get her to Hassildor, don't even taste…" He muttered under his breath, trying to force his fangs to recede. They wedged only partially into the sheath of his gums. Drat!

Malan slipped back down the hall to the first doorway into the inner rooms. A loud strangled snoring was coming from within…and almost intangibly faint thoughts, a woman's mind…good gods, she was going to assassinate Ocato! Of all things, not now while he was within a hands reach of his prey. The last thing he needed was guards swarming these corridors.

* * *

Malan eased into the room without a sound, his arm slowly raising to cast. She must be stopped…just for now, at least. There she was, an old Breton woman standing right over Ocato's bed. Malan hesitated. There was no doubt she felt pure hatred toward Ocato, but was she actually going to kill him? Her thoughts were jumbling through decades of standing just as she was now, imagining the ways she would kill him…if only she dared.

He couldn't take the chance she'd garner the courage while he carried out his mission, that was sure. Malan cast a heavy fog of sleep and paralysis over the two of them, lest Ocato wake to find him there. He slowly eased the bedroom door shut and turned the latch, then felt the Breton woman's hands and body for weapons. She had none, but could be a mage.

All it would take would be a delay in capturing the white Khajiit, and this one to suddenly find the guts to go through with killing Ocato…no. She was a wild card, one he'd have to put under his control. The fewer loose ends the better, especially when creeping about the Palace with Uriel's Law activated and his name on the wanted posters.

He also needed to feed before going after the Khajiit. His hunger had been awakened by the scent of that damned virgin blood, the only way to keep from taking her en route would be to feed before he approached her.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Malan eyed the wrinkled prune face of the Breton woman…good gods, she must be ninety…but it was her or Ocato. A feeling of queasiness left a sour taste in his mouth. Blood thinned and slowed with age…or Ocato's. His stomach began actively churning.

Hassildor better appreciate his sacrifice, and he'd be sure to tell him about it. He kicked Ocato off the bed, scooping up the Breton woman and stretching her across it.

Her blood flowed agonizingly slow, either from age or the paralysis spell…like feeding off human cattle or the bottled stuff, lukewarm and stagnant. It may curdle in his stomach. There was never satisfaction in drinking sleeping blood, it was strictly for need and left a strong feeling of frustration afterward. He may be forced to feed on Ocato if he couldn't get this one's blood moving.

He lifted the skirt of her dress, moving his hand into the pants beneath and rubbing till her blood began to change its rhythm. She gave an involuntary shudder and moisture touched his hand. His lips closed down over the vein in her neck. The pulse was moving well now. Malan eased onto her, sinking his fangs deeply into her neck. As an afterthought he tugged his access open and entered her, sating both his needs. He slowly ran his lips and tongue over the puncture holes on her neck when he was finished, breathing a healing on them that was instantaneous.

* * *

Her body had felt surprisingly youthful, at odds with what he'd expected. Malan raised the dress the rest of the way up to look. Her skin was the thickness of a much younger woman. He cupped a breast…it didn't sag with age, but was fully rounded with toned flesh. Instead of the angular hips of the elderly she had a soft padding of fat around her abdomen…she couldn't be even fifty years old. It wasn't age slowing her blood, but the paralysis spell.

The contrast of that lined face spoke of tremendous suffering, obviously Ocato had been the cause of that pain. Whatever Ocato had done to this woman, Malan couldn't let her take that revenge on him till he was gone from here with Maxical.

He cupped the woman's chin, lifting her face up to his and breathing the spell into her. Malan carefully scanned her mind, removing any memories of him before putting her under his control. The inner suffering…that was from the loss of a child, though what part Ocato played in that Malan didn't care to dig deeper and find out. It was not his concern, he just wanted to get Maxical and leave.

Malan's first instinct was to send the woman to fetch Maxical, that would be the safest route. His second…it hit him in a flash. The lax security that allowed him access to the Royal chambers of the White Gold Tower was due to this war. Any other time the guards would be crawling these corridors. The opportunity to see Uriel's private chambers may never come again. How could he leave without seeing the very rooms he'd spent a lifetime dreaming of ruling from? He had the Breton woman unlock the door to the Royal Quarters, then pilfered the key from her.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The odor of Khajiit struck him powerfully as soon as the door opened…way too strong to be just one lone Khajiit. There could be only one reason the Lords Manor would be filled with Khajiit…the Emperor was using Dream-Catchers!

Malan's nature was tingling his senses in a way he hadn't felt in decades. Momentous opportunity…in his lifetime there had been none greater. Extreme care, intricate planning…no time for either, because Maxical was barreling toward him.

She plowed into him before seeing him, he couldn't even be sure she had spotted him then. If she had, she showed no surprise to see him in the Lords Manor. With a raft of Khajiit up here no sense going into chameleon, they would smell him and alert Uriel. He'd have to wing it, think on his feet.

He felt an initial flutter of fear when Uriel spotted him, it quickly turned to shock. Uriel was waving him in…eagerly! Malan was impersonating the most notorious assassin in Tamriel…and the Emperor was not just welcoming him, but anxious for his presence in his chambers?

Uriel immediately began treating him not only to confidences, but to the uncensored workings of his mind…his thoughts. Malan dug his fingernail into his palm, surprised to feel the pain of it. He wasn't dreaming this. Had the gods finally turned their favor toward him? Or maybe it was the Daedric Lords, who knew. He vowed to erect a shrine to whoever it was.

* * *

And then there was Nisaba. Seeing Nisaba with the Emperor was the final confirmation Malan needed. There was no doubt now that one of the gods…or Daedric Princes…was taking a hand in his future. No doubt at all. Of all Khajiit on Nirn, Nisaba. She was sealed to him by Azura herself. She would not only keep the secret of his identity, but would fight to her death to defend him. Malan felt a trembling shiver through him…his nature had been right. This was a momentous opportunity.

The full extent of how momentous was not even realized then, not till Uriel ordered him to take Maxical off his hands. His immediate thought was without question, bring her to Hassildor. Then suddenly it struck him…he didn't have to do that. He didn't need Hassildor anymore.

Over fifty years of placing all his hopes into Hassildor…a waste. His plans put on hold waiting for Hassildor to leave his lair or just once act on his nature and make someone, anyone…so Malan could use them to build the immortal army he would need to gain rule over Tamriel.

Yet here he was, in the Emperor's private chambers, being treated as a trusted confident! The power, position…everything he'd dreamed of and planned so long for was his for the taking. Whether to just put the Emperor's mind under his control or imprison him in his lair and impersonate him…it mattered not how. He had no need of immortal armies with the throne already in his hands, and it would be.

Hassildor had been his greatest error, but this…this would be his greatest triumph.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Malan stood at the window as if watching the Khajiit pleasuring Traven, but he was barely seeing the scene below. What he saw instead was the massive numbers of his own troops that had died in last night's battle, piles of them being burned. How had he lost so many? Calculating quickly what he could see below and those that died in the Arena the first day…at least a third of his army lost so far.

This war was Hassildor's fault, all done to protect him. Malan silently vowed that once the throne was his, Hassildor would pay for those fifty wasted years and every one of the dead below. There was nothing he could do now to prevent more losses of his troops, he would not leave this Palace till it was in his control. If an opportunity arose though, he would send word to his army to retreat to the lair. Let the Crimson Scar keep the battle going and lose all their men.

* * *

Uriel spoke, breaking his train of thought. It took nearly a minute for his words to sink in, something about an important task Maxical was to perform for Cyrodiil…Maxical? Malan turned from the window in surprise. The child would more likely destroy Cyrodiil, and Uriel obviously knew that…then why use her? What was going on?

He'd learned Uriel was not using the Khajiit as Dream-Catchers, Malan would change that quickly. But what other purpose would he have for filling his Manor with Khajiit? Why were they here?

In case he chose to impersonate the Emperor, Malan began memorizing Uriel's gestures and movements, the way he spoke, his tones and intonations. He honed in on Uriel's thoughts, he'd best know everything Uriel should and everything Damien would. He'd made some blunders already and couldn't afford to make any more, Uriel may become suspicious.

* * *

********* Maxical**

Evangeline looked distracted and upset as she escorted me to the quarters. I had to stop and bathe the stench of Hannibal off me, and she just slumped on a bench and waited without speaking. She wasn't herself at all. When we got to the room, I drew her in by the arm.

"Come in for a while and sit with me, Evangeline. Tell me what's wrong." I sat down on the bed and patted it. Evangeline sank down beside me looking like she may cry.

"I can't find my key to the Lords Manor, it has to have been taken from me somehow. After I noticed it gone, I checked the security door and it was unlocked. And Ocato…he woke on the floor, swore someone had attacked him in his sleep."

* * *

"Evangeline, this is serious. If someone took that key, the Emperor is in danger."

"It is dire! Sir Damien's men and the Battlemages have all been gone since yesterday evening."

"We have to do something." I turned to the connecting door and called, "Nissy!"

Immediately Nissy and the sisters hurried in, proving they'd been eavesdropping with their words. "Sire in danger?"

"Big danger. We are supposed to be protecting him, we need to do something." I didn't have any idea what. To my shock, and I think to Evangeline's as well…Nisaba and the sisters took charge with military precision.


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131: Uriel's Nightmare**

********* Uriel Septim**

Uriel tossed uneasily on his bed. Despite being both physically exhausted and mentally drained, his eyes remained open and his mind churned. Something didn't feel right, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

What was to come was imminent, of that he was sure. The time and the destiny he could see unfolding before him; Maxical and Nisaba here together. All Cyrodiil would be relying on Maxical, and she was unready…she was unfit. Nisaba…that had yet to be seen.

The Prince of Destruction was awake and on the move, he could feel it in his bones. Maxical confirmed that as well, she herself had felt the gods were moving into place for battle. Akatosh gave predictions of trials before the end, they were happening now…this war…_there will be blood and death before the end. _

Everything was coming together too soon, why now? _Akatosh wasn't wrong, he couldn't be. Maxical's age was off on those documents, it must be…but by how much? _

* * *

Uriel surged up from the bed as sudden thought struck. _Was she already of age?_

A chill shivered down his spine. "Gods give me strength…"

Uriel touched the heavy amulet on his neck, fingering the large 'Chim-el Adabal' in the center. Could the souls of former reigning Emperors within the stone have given him guidance he would have welcomed it. He did draw a measure of strength and determination from the action, but no answers.

Uriel paced across the room, tugging the curtains back open as he passed each to fill the room with daylight. Where was Foxy's man with that report? What was taking so long? He must ready Maxical immediately…_was it already too late to send her with Foxy?_

Uriel stopped in the window facing to the northeast and fingered the stone again. The northeast, where Camoran's main base lay…and oddly enough, where both Maxical and Nisaba entered Cyrodiil together. Cheydinhal rested dead-center between the two.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The significance of that remained obscured, but Uriel did not believe in coincidence. Everything had a symmetry and purpose, nothing was synchronistic accidentally. Certainly in this case he was proven right in that.

Four freed slaves, all from Hlormaren…no Dunmer stronghold would ever have freed four healthy adult slaves at the same time, especially when the two men were both high-ranking. All left the Bitter Coast together, crossed the Septim's Gate Pass and entered the Shadowgate Pass together. Both of the women with child when they crossed the most dangerous passages in Tamriel and delivered the infants en route. What could have been important enough to undertake such a journey in that condition? There must be some significance in the timing of that journey…_time and destiny. _

Both girls were dropped at the Imperial Compound Orphanage in spite of the parents parting company in Cheydinhal, both left the orphanage at the same time. Their paths couldn't have been more different then, yet they crossed again just as both were called into service by Akatosh. There were no coincidences here, they were ordained to live parallel lives.

* * *

There couldn't be but a month or two between their births, but being delivered in those mountain passes had no proper documentation. The travel papers Maxical's parents carried were destroyed in the attack that killed them, but what of Nisaba's? If she came to the orphanage with any paperwork the Elder Council would have it on file right here in the Palace records…but he couldn't ask for it without revealing her importance…not even to Foxy. Akatosh had been clear on that, commanded it.

Of all, that order was hardest to follow. He trusted Foxy above anyone. If he could just find proof of Nisaba's age it would give him some measure of the time he had left. Was it his destiny to not know the hour or day? Time had become an intangible uneasiness that gnawed at his mind, eroding his sleep and health…eroding his sanity. Knowing what was to come but not knowing when was a corrosive acid eating through him.

"Gods give me strength…"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel paced to the window with the western view. The sight of the sun gleaming off the Rumare was usually calming, but not today. What ailed Foxy this morning, unable to remember plans made yesterday? He fidgeted with the heavy drape to open it even further. Why had he never mentioned raising Alix Lencolia, even when recommending Alix for the post training Blade to the Legion? What else did he not know of the man?

What did he really know about him?

Uriel sank down on the bed, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Nothing. Foxy knew everything about him, but he knew nothing of Foxy…literally nothing, except that he'd been by his side over thirty years handling security for him.

Uriel eased back down onto the pillows slowly. Foxy never gave cause to doubt his loyalty or honesty. There was no one Uriel trusted more, the man held Uriel's life in his hands…_held his life in his hands…_

A chill went down Uriel's spine at those words. Akatosh predicted two would stand true, and one would be found to be his enemy. For months he'd assumed the latter was Ocato. But now…now there were three, and Ocato was not one of them. Foxy, Maxical, and Nisaba.

* * *

Foxy was both the most famous and infamous assassin in all Tamriel. How had such a trust developed between them? But no, the trust wasn't between them. Uriel had assumed it was mutual till now, but was it really? When had he gone from realizing what Foxy was…to placing his protection and security into his hands?

Uriel pounded his pillow in frustration. This doubt was brought about by Maxical, inferring not to count Foxy as friend lest he find instead he was his mark. The child was ridiculous, what assassin waits over thirty years for his kill? Foxy had more than proved his loyalty.

Feeling satisfied that could be laid to rest, Uriel stretched across the bed, adjusting his pillows for comfort and forcing his eyes to close. But like an unseen buzzing gnat he felt it, something niggling against his nerves just barely out of grasp.

Uriel's eyes flew open and he surged up from the bed. That was it!

Foxy had followed Malan's trail into the caves. Uriel instructed the agents at the mansion to contact him immediately if anyone came into that house from any direction…no matter who they appeared to be.

How had Damien returned without Uriel getting notice of his arrival? Was there another route back, or had the men not followed orders? If they had breached security, Uriel needed to know.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Several times while thinking Uriel had become aware of an odd humming noise. It had become quite loud now, what was it?

"FOXY!" Within too few seconds the door gapped slightly. What had he been doing so close to his chamber door?

"Sire?"

"What is that sound, do you hear it? My head pounds, I can't sleep…"

"That sound is Khajiit purring. They must be in the room opposite your wall."

"How can you say it is a soothing sound if it irritates through a wall? Gods give me strength…my head aches with tension, I'll not sleep a drop."

"Let me go move them to a room farther from yours." Damien pulled the heavy drapes back across the windows, throwing the room into pitch darkness. "This should help some."

"When you return, I have some questions I need to ask you."

* * *

Damien paused in the light coming in the door and nodded, pulling the door to behind him. If anything, the sound got louder when Foxy went in to move the women. Then it slowly eased off. Laying there in the pitch blackness of the room, his tension higher than he ever remembered it being…and suddenly Uriel felt vulnerable.

Akatosh had shown him his end, it was not here in this bed…but something was not right, he could feel it in his bones. What had Foxy been doing listening at his door while he slept?

He slipped from the bed and mounded the quilts into facsimile of a man sleeping, then felt along the wall till he found the chair he'd draped his armor on. Uriel slid the silver blade from the sheath and then pushed himself into the corner of the wall behind the chair, grasping the chair itself to use as a shield. He gapped the drape slightly so a thin beam of sunlight cut across the room toward the door, then waited. His heart pounded loudly in the silence of the room, his armpits and forehead began dampening with trickles of sweat.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The stress of waiting had become unbearable. Better to armor up and go face the enemy than lay in wait this way. Even as he released the chair the door eased open without a sound. Damien slid in quietly, then gapped the door slightly wider. Two Khajiit women stepped in.

Uriel gripped the chair, ready to raise it as a shield if needed. "What are they doing here in my room?"

"I told them you had the headache, that they must move elsewhere to give you peace. They all offered to cure it for you…all but your Champion, that is. Any of them can cure your tension, all Khajiit are Dream-Catchers. I chose these two because they were the cleanest."

"Have you lost your senses, bringing me guests of the Palace to breed? You yourself know what these women endured, why they were offered this haven. Do you think I would treat them no better than the monster who did this to them?"

Damien blinked looking stunned. "Monst…er…what? They are not here for breeding, Sire. Had I thought that is what you sought I would have chosen the oldest three that have been prostituting. Dream-Catching is a form of healing unique to Khajiit because they are able to purr. It is done all through Tamriel in many of the Royal houses. Helseth and Pelagius both slept with piles of Khajiit in their bed."

* * *

"They both went stark mad!" Uriel signaled the women. "You may both return to your room."

"The Khajiit kept their madness at bay long enough so they could rule." Damien said pointedly, indicating Uriel hiding naked behind a chair.

Uriel saw his chance. He pointed at Nisaba, obviously the younger of the two women.

"She can't even be of legal age, Foxy. She can't be in my quarters. Take them back to their room immediately, then return. I must speak with you privately."

"I've seen her documents myself, she is fully twenty-one."

A trembling started in Uriel's legs. That was it then. Maxical was twenty one. The end was here. His head throbbed with tension, the pressure of blood pounding in his temples was so great he thought he may have a stroke.

Uriel raised his hand to touch his temple, but it brushed the 'Chim-el Adabal' and he paused in mid action. The souls of his predecessors. He would not face his apportioned fate with any less dignity than they had in their time.

* * *

He took a deep breath and planted his feet to steady himself, turning it over in his mind. Knowing it was now, in this he was blessed. The relief…rid of that worry, the wondering. Must act immediately with the time left; strategy and action, strike the enemy down at every turn…and prepare within for the hour, that he throw no shame on the Septim name.

His hand clasped the 'Chim-el Adabal' briefly. _Give me the strength to fall as an Emperor should…armored and armed, the enemy falling at my feet to the second of my last breath. _

Despite his naked state, Uriel pulled himself up to his full height, raising his head high and forcing his shoulders back.

Damien was framed in the doorway, the light from the room beyond illuminating his face. His eyes looked startled behind the face mask, he stared at Uriel and sputtered. "Sire…Sire, I…I'll…not let it…happen."

The Khajiit standing beside Damien was gaping at him, slack-jawed. Nisaba's tiny face was raised up toward his, her eyes shining across the darkened room in a look that would have taken a younger man's breath away.

"This is Sire...from Nisaba's dream." She whispered.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132: When Time And Destiny Meet**

********* Uriel Septim**

Nisaba took a step toward Uriel. "Sire did kindness for Nisaba and sisters. Khajiit owe kindness back…but have nothing." She held up her two hands, turning them from side to side as if showing they were empty. "Sir says we give Sire no headache from tension or must leave."

"Sir says?" Uriel darted a glance at Damien. He gave an extended shrug, Uriel gathered to indicate he wasn't sure what she meant.

Nisaba looked up at Damien and tugged his arm. "Tell Sire."

Damien shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat before answering.

"In the Khajiit culture, a kindness must be repaid. They have nothing to offer but their healing. If you reject their kindness, they cannot accept yours." Damien spoke quietly, his eyes watching Uriel's face intensely through the slits in the mask.

* * *

Uriel was made tangibly uncomfortable by the stare. Why was Foxy pushing this situation on him?

"There must be some other task they can perform." Uriel scoffed. Damien shook his head no.

"They will have to leave if you refuse them."

Nisaba nodded. "It honors Nisaba to heal Sire's head. Sister honored to warm his feet." She pointed at the other Khajiit standing beside Damien, who nodded vigorously and stepped forward.

"Nisaba catch dreams for Sire. Khajiit sisters warm Sire's feet. Enjoy Sire's kindness…stay in Palace."

* * *

Uriel didn't like being forced into the position of being trapped by another's cultural demands. In his reign he had been well known for his ability to deal diplomatically in any situation where culture differences presented, but in truth he had always sent Fathis in to handle any really touchy negotiations.

Fathis would never have brought these women to his chambers and discussed anything in their presence, the situation would have been completely handled satisfactorily before Uriel himself even became aware of it.

For decades Uriel had attributed the same discreet diplomacy to Foxy as well, in all this time the man had never put him in such an uncomfortable position…until today. That Khajiit had their own very different culture, Uriel had no doubt. But hadn't Foxy spent an hour this morning proving he was nearly an expert on them?

As angry as Uriel was for being put on the spot this way, this situation must be handled with extreme care. Was it possible Nisaba would really leave the Palace? He couldn't risk that, chance something happening to her. Nisaba was as bound up in his destiny as Maxical was.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The enemies were well aware of the role Maxical was to play for Akatosh, yet made no attempts to remove her. From what Damien discovered, they considered her high visibility would make tracking her movements extremely easy…and thought her so inept as to be no threat. Uriel needed them to keep thinking that.

The high visibility was truth. She drew attention everywhere she went, whether due to her penchant for getting into trouble or her appearance. She was the only known albino Khajiit in Tamriel, and the contrast of that red hair and white fur was noticeable even from distances.

Nisaba had no unique features to distinguish her from any other Khajiit, drew no attention to herself…and no one knew of her existence or calling. While the enemy's eyes were trained on Maxical, Nisaba would slip quietly by…his secret weapon.

But Nisaba couldn't do this alone, they were both needed. While Nisaba worked the covert operations, he had to shape Maxical into a devastating force.

* * *

The Khajiit's presence would inhibit him from questioning Foxy, at least for now…but their words made the decision for him. He could not risk Nisaba leaving.

Uriel signaled Damien to go. "Guard the chambers."

When the door was closed behind Damien, Uriel grabbed his robe off the dresser top for cover and stepped from behind the chair. He went to the door first, sliding the bolt across and turning the key in the lock. Back on the windowed side of the room he leaned his sword up against the nightstand, lighting the candle there and tugging the gapped curtain shut.

When he turned back Nisaba's sister had disrobed and positioned herself across the foot of the bed.

"Stop! There will be no breeding, Sir Damien assured me this was merely a healing technique."

"No breeding. We heal from fur to skin, no clothes." Nisaba gently tugged at his unfastened robe and pointed to the bed.

* * *

Akatosh's prediction rolled through his mind…two would stand true, one would be his enemy. If Nisaba was the one, he was completely vulnerable in here! Why had Foxy brought these women to his chambers rather than discuss the situation with him? Had he even searched them for weapons?

Uriel's head throbbed, the pulse in his temple pounded. Should he keep the sword handy for his own quick access or secure it against theirs? He carefully slipped out of his robe and eased onto the bed, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword throughout.

"Visitors are not allowed in my chambers, Sir Damien knows this. I cannot relax this way…Nisaba, wait in that chair by the window where I can see you." He felt foolish gripping his sword in bed, but better the fool than dead. He waved the woman at the foot of the bed to begin.

The Khajiit pressed her stomach against the bottoms of his feet and began purring against them, kneading his ankles gently.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel's feet had always stayed overly warm in bed, he normally slept with the covers pulled off them. The Khajiit felt uncomfortably hot against them. He stayed tensed, both from the worry for his safety and in stifling the instinctive urge to kick the covers off whenever his feet were hot.

Aside from that, the purring against the bottoms of his feet felt…glorious. A foot massage that through some magic extended up his entire leg, easing strained and cramped muscles he hadn't realized were there.

The feel of his feet being too hot faded into the pleasure of the massage, even when sweat began trickling along his inner thighs. The bones and muscles of his legs felt rejuvenated…young. A foot soldier receiving this treatment could easily leap from the bed and run, even after a long hard day's battle. They would be unstoppable, could not lose.

Uriel signaled Nisaba. She slid the dress from her shoulders and let it fall slowly to the floor, then blew the candle out before easing down on the bed beside him.

The massage of Nisaba purring on his back had an opposite effect. Instead of rejuvenating it relaxed, eased tensions. He felt his hand slackening on the sword hilt as she pressed close against his back, her velvety fur a fiery warmth against his skin. The purring rolled waves of vibrations through him, tingling even the hairs of his head. The pressure in his temples began easing, then was gone…he couldn't even say when it stopped. His eyelids began to droop, his mind lulled into drowsiness. This was exquisite luxury. The sword lay loosely in his slackened hand.

* * *

Uriel couldn't be sure when it started, he may have dozed. Maybe she'd been doing it throughout and he'd not noticed till now. Nisaba was curling her tail gently along his inner leg. Her silken arm moved softly up his side, tingling him awake.

"Gods give me strength…" Uriel whispered, fighting the response that was already there.

Nisaba moved her mouth slowly up his neck till it reached his ear, then whispered softly into it, "If Sire want pleasure, Nisaba's sister leave."

Uriel waved his hand at the foot of the bed. Nisaba kicked her sister. The sound of the bolt sliding and key turning was followed by the door gaping quickly and then closing again.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Nisaba lock door for Sire?"

"You don't have to do this, Nisaba. If you stay with me, it is by your choice."

"Nisaba choose. Lock door?"

"Nisaba, you must understand this…there can be nothing between us but the time we share in here. When we leave this room, there can be no indication. I offer no promises, do you understand?"

"Nisaba understands time and destiny. Sire is destiny, he has no time for love." She took his hand and pressed it over her heart. "Nisaba has time for love, share pleasure with Sire now. Nisaba will remember time with Sire when she becomes destiny."

Uriel took her hand and pressed it to his mouth, nodding. "You may lock the door now."

Nisaba leaned into his ear when she came back and whispered, "Now Sire see Nisaba's other dream."

* * *

Uriel awoke from a surprisingly dreamless sleep, and with an energy he hadn't felt since the nightmares first began disrupting his sleep…longer, he hadn't felt this way in decades.

He lay with his eyes closed listening to Nisaba's purring against his back, the vibrations of it still waving all the tension from his mind. He heard her sigh softly and rolled over to face her, resting his chin on her breast.

"The purring does relieve the stress and tension."

"Sire's headache gone?" Nisaba whispered. She lifted a handful of his hair and tickled her own cheek with it.

"Nisaba, did you understand the rest of the dream, what it meant? Do you know what you will be asked to do?"

She pulled his hand and rested it over her mouth, then nodded.

"It will be dangerous. Are you afraid?"

She nodded, rubbing a handful of his hair on her cheek.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Nisaba. I need you, your help…but it is your choice."

"Nisaba do what Sire ask. Sire will die soon? Sire has no time?"

Uriel rolled over on his back, staring up into the blackness above him. "That is right, Nisaba. Sire has no time."

"Maxical knows this too."

"Maxical can't know this, Nisaba. None of it. No one can. This is just for us to know."

She nodded. "Maxical knows. She saw Sire's eyes and cried."

* * *

He rolled back over to face her, rubbing the velvet of her neck gently. "My father said I inherited the Septim temper in triples. It frightened you today, you shouldn't have been witness to that. You'll see it again, there is no denying it. Rest easy though, it will never be against you. You have my word on that, and what I said to you in greeting. Do you remember?" Nisaba nodded her head against his cheek.

"That was no prepared speech. In that cave, holding the dresses of all those children…I made a vow here." He took her hand and pounded his chest with his own and hers clasped.

"To you, your sisters…to all the children of that cave whose lives were stolen from them. Before my time is over, I will see those responsible in their grave. No other children will live as you had to, you have my word on that. I carried the clothing back with me and gave them over to my smithy, Treydog. He is making a glass covered board where they will be displayed at every execution. We may never find all those children, but in this way they will be present."

* * *

Nisaba's purring had ground to a halt as he talked. Without her moving, Uriel had the impression she had withdrawn from him, was tense. His words were meant to reassure her, instead they were a reminder of what she had been through. A gaffe, and one he'd rectify before they arose.

He cupped his hand under her chin and raised her face to his.

"I can't see your eyes in this blasted darkness. If the candles were lit, would I see love as I did last night?" Nisaba nodded.

"We won't talk of this again, Nisaba. My intention is not to bring you pain. My hope is to free you of it, and the memories. Now come to me. We'll find pleasure again and put this behind us."


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133: The Day Of The Khajiit**

********* Maxical (From Chapter 130 *** Maxical Section):**

Nissy and the sisters sat down with Evangeline immediately and got a quick rundown on how the security of the Palace worked; who had keys, and who had permission to be in the Royal Quarters. Evangeline took Alix the Mouse to her room for the day so he wouldn't be left unwatched while we worked.

The sisters worked silently and rapidly. By the time we were finished there wasn't a spot in the Palace they hadn't stolen something from to secure Uriel's quarters. When they finished they had completely sealed off all entrances to the Royal quarters except by the main corridor door, which someone had stolen Evangeline's key to. We jammed up the keyhole and tumblers to make it very hard to turn or pick.

The sisters set up a series of traps in that corridor and stationed three Khajiit at a time to guard it, working in shifts. Communicating was to be done only in Khajiit, and orders given only by the tiny mewls that defied human detection.

"What happens to trespassers?" I put several bottles of the duplicated vampire juices into a sack and handed it to her.

* * *

"We've got that under control. What are these for?" The oldest Khajiit took the sack.

"We need to divide up, fill all the rooms so no windows are left unguarded. Each room will need its own supply of the juices, let me know when you need more. Nissy and I are taking the room closest to Uriel's chambers."

She nodded and signaled the sisters, assigning them to the other two rooms. Nissy and I went in to stake claim on our room and tumble into bed, we were both exhausted. I threw my clothes in a chair and got in first, taking the side against the wall. Nissy followed, but climbed over me and squeezed herself between me and the wall. She started purring loudly.

"Okay Nissy, you can have the wall." I snuggled up against her back. It was curiously relaxing to feel her purring against me, soothing. I must have fallen into a deep sleep almost immediately, because I remember nothing beyond that.

* * *

*.*

* * *

I don't know how long I'd slept before a loud humming sound interrupted a dream that disappeared from memory as soon as it was broken. I lifted my head, looking around to find the source of the racket.

It was easy to find. For some reason the sisters had piled into our room and were having some kind of purr-fest against the wall. Why weren't they in their assigned rooms?

Before I could decide if I should wake Nissy, she suddenly pulled out from my arms, trying to scramble over me and out of the tangle of sheets around us. The other sisters stood up and started hurrying toward the door. It opened before they reached it.

"What is it?" I blinked as a dark figure slid into the room. Sir Damien? What was he doing in our bed chambers?

"What are you doing in here? Ever hear of knocking?" I yanked the covers back over me that Nissy had dumped when she climbed out.

The sisters began curling around Sir Damien in what seemed an overly friendly way, purring loudly. Did they think him the Emperor? Nissy knew he wasn't, and was all over him too. Were they all just…man hungry? Dear gods…

* * *

I was obviously the only one angry at the intrusion. Sir Damien stared at me over the tops of the sister's heads, his eyes seemed to be boring into mine through the slits of his facemask. As if he transmitted some hostility toward me through them, three sisters glanced back at me with defensive expressions. An involuntary shiver moved down my spine…what was going on?

Suddenly I felt like an outsider, somehow intangibly separated from them. Like a wall of conspiracy had developed between the sisters and Sir Damien that not even I was allowed into.

"Your purring is disturbing the Emperor's sleep. You women must all move to the other rooms." He indicated the connecting door, still looking pointedly at me. His eyes glittered strangely through the slits in the mask. Was he on Skooma? Maybe I should alert the Emperor.

"I wasn't purring, there's no reason I should have to move." I pretended to fluff the pillow and lay back down, situating myself comfortably on my side as if I was going back to sleep. Dear gods, my voice sounded like a petulant child even to my own ears. I glanced back up at him to see if the bluff worked.

His eyes were gleaming red behind the mask, and he appeared to be swallowing hard. A bit of drool glistened on the corner of his mouth and he swiped it with his sleeve. Had I riled his temper? Good. He riled mine by appearing in my bedchamber without knocking, or waiting for permission to enter…although obviously I was the only one upset by that.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Sir Damien hadn't moved from the doorway, but somehow gave the impression of closing in on me. I sat back up quickly. Without taking his eyes off me he began speaking again. What he said next floored me.

"The Emperor has commanded two of you attend him in his chambers, he is having trouble relaxing. Anyone unwilling to perform their duty will find themselves in the street, war or no."

I gasped in shock. "I refuse! Emperor or not! I'll leave right now, no one can order me to forntifake…er…fornketate!" Had I been dressed I would have leaped from the bed right then.

An amused look flashed in Sir Damien's eyes and his mouth twisted briefly. One eyebrow cocked in my direction. I pulled the sheet higher to my neck.

"I'm going…er, I can't get up till you leave the room."

He gave a low laugh. "You can rest easy, he specifically requested you not be one of the two."

* * *

"They'll refuse too…"

He cut me off and proved me wrong. "Who volunteers?"

"This one stay in Palace!" "No, choose this one! No live in street!"

"What is this…fornkiflake?" One sister asked.

"She said fornkeflate…er, don't know, it Cyrodiilic." Nisaba shrugged, then looked at me. "What is meaning?"

"It's fornectate." I corrected. With the fingers on one hand I made a circle and ran one finger from the other hand through it. They all held their hands up and imitated what I'd done. I waved my hand to stop them.

"No-no, not that! He wants pleasure."

Sir Damien gave a genuine laugh. "Ah, nothin' entertains like Khajiit Lassies." His voice, his accent…for that second he sounded so different…but there was something familiar in it. I leaned forward and stared at him, trying to place a face with that voice…trying to look below the mask. Where had I heard that voice before?

* * *

*.*

* * *

An argument between the three oldest sisters broke out. It turns out they had been prostituting for little more than meals, nothing as good as they had received here. They began comparing their qualifications.

Sir Damien held his hand up and silenced them. "One must warm his feet. The other…"

Nissy broke in hissing, "Sisters only warm Sire's feet. Nisaba only one pleasure Sire."

Sir Damien glanced stunned at Nissy, but he pointed at her and one sister. You two, get dressed and I'll brief you on what is expected.

I was obviously alone in feeling offended…again. The sisters…of course they would do anything it took to stay in the comfort and protection of the Palace, I don't blame them for that. Three had been prostitutes anyway, and for a lot less than they'd eaten here already. Nissy…I knew why she was willing. Hopeless love.

Overall, I was disgusted. Was this why he invited all these women to stay in his family quarters? Sure, he had a reputation for dropping bastards all over Cyrodiil…maybe I shouldn't have been shocked, but I was…and sickeningly disappointed. He wasn't the man I thought him to be. I lost all respect for Uriel at that moment.

After everyone left I felt alone, lonely like I hadn't felt for a long time. I yanked the heavy drapes closed and blew out the candles, but couldn't fall sleep. How could he do that to these women? My image of Uriel Septim was shattered. It made me want to cry…I did cry.

* * *

*.*

* * *

It must have been hours later when I was awakened by the sounds of passion coming from Uriel's suite. I pulled the pillow over my head, clamping it tightly against my ears to block it out. I had barely gotten back to sleep when I felt someone climbing into the bed. Nissy must have finished her duties very quickly.

Before I could remove my hands from the pillow over my ears and roll over I felt an intense heat stroking over me. Was this an apology? Though why she should apologize to me…it wasn't her fault. The gentle caressing was beginning to take a turn.

"Nissy don't, what are you doing?" I whispered, lowering my hands and pushing the pillow down from my ears. The sounds of passion were still coming from Uriel's chambers.

Before I could blink the air became chokingly thick, it was impossible to breath suddenly. I clawed at my throat, wondering if I would strangle before I could reach a window to throw it open.

* * *

Something sharp pierced my neck, then immediately lips closed down with such force I let out a strangled scream from the pressure of it. My face was being pushed down into the pillow and I struggled to turn around…who was doing this? By now there was no doubt it was a man. He held me crushed against him, and it was obvious I wouldn't be intact if I didn't get free now.

My claws unsheathed and I raked anything and everything I could reach. I shredded his arm but it barely loosed its hold. In one hard twist I managed to reach his face, clawing frantically with everything I had. They hit the thick padding of a face mask.

"S…Damen…" Was all I could choke out.

His hand covered my mouth, pushing my head to the side while his lips covered the aching spot on my neck. I saw the green light of a spell being cast over and over again. Illusion…was he trying to paralyze…or just calm me? I bit down on the hand over my mouth and heard a curse against my neck.

* * *

That split second was the chance I needed. I spun and rammed my knee as hard as I could twice, the second time it hit what I was aiming for. My claws dug into his chest, ripping his velvet vest to shreds.

"Shiiiiigaaah Lass….[censored] mistake…urk!" He groaned as my knee found its mark again.

"Get off me you [censored] [censored] [censored]!" Not even Gils had ever touched me the way he had tried to.

His curses matched mine. "Ye wrong me, Lassie…thought ye were ta other, argh urk [censored] [censored] [censored]!"

"Next time I'll be armed!" I threatened, sure he was lying.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The connecting door opened and two of the sisters started into the room, their fur fully bushed. Sir Damien jumped up quickly and moved toward them, throwing an apology over his shoulder.

"My apologies, Maxical. I had no idea that was you in the pitch dark, thought you were one of the women. They were expecting me to 'visit' with them. Come girls, I meant to join you in your room…took a wrong turn."

They hesitated, staring at me…but when he passed through the doorway, they followed him. As the door was closing I heard him say "Traven should have a statue erected…ha! Too bad I can't repeat that."

What was that about? And…twice tonight his accent changed…his voice so familiar, why?

My hands trembled trying to light the candelabra on the dressing table. I took a deep breath before leaning over to check my neck in the looking glass. Somehow I thought it would be bruised…maybe even bloody. I lowered the candle, slowly setting it down. There was nothing, no mark…nothing.

Within very few minutes of Sir Damien entering the other room the sounds of passion began emitting loudly through the closed connecting door. Obviously my knee hadn't incapacitated him…and obviously he wasn't lying about having an assignation to mate with those women.

* * *

I sank down in the chair, staring unseeing at the looking glass. Was it all a mistake? It had been pitch dark in my room, he could very well have mistaken one Khajiit for another in the blackness. It probably was just a calming spell he was casting…and probably all an honest mistake.

It suddenly struck me how frail my friendship with the women really was. They were bonded to each other, but not to me. Nissy was the only one that I could count on…I hoped I could at least. As if conjured by thoughts of her, the sounds of passion began starting back up from Uriel's suite. Dear gods.

I swiveled Fathis's wedding ring on my finger. That was why Sir Damien's spells failed. Fathis must have enchanted his family ring with total resistance to magic because of my disorder. Had I known that, I may have been wearing it all this time. I had only just slid it on last night, watching the war…realizing…facing that Fathis was dead. I kissed the ring, vowing never to remove it again…and thanking Fathis for protecting me even after his death.

Dear gods I felt so alone.


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134: Within Malan's Mind**

********* Malan impersonating Damien "Foxy" Reynard (From Chapter 130)**

Malan ground his teeth in frustration. With everything within a hand's grasp from being his, close enough to smell and taste the throne…there had to be a way to overcome this situation Uriel was in, had to be.

He needed time to think, but thinking was nearly impossible because of that damned white Khajiit. She had to be taken care of, the sooner the better. Taking this Palace over required his entire focus, intricate maneuvers and the ability to plan on the fly. She was more than a distraction, she was sapping his senses and draining his thoughts of anything but the aroma of her blood.

There was no escaping the undertone of it…no, it was no undertone. It was enslaving, demanding his attention over every thought or action. Staying fed would not be enough now, not with her this close for such an extended period. It had only been half a day and already it was driving him to madness…calling to him through the walls, taunting and begging him to taste its sweetness. It was a command, and as necessary to obey as breathing. No other blood would sate his nature till hers was silenced.

* * *

That thin wall between Uriel's suite and her room couldn't obscure her. The vampire in him saw every movement, every sound was amplified and honed with feral intensity. She became a thermal image in a sea of blackness, he watched her climbing into bed…the rising and falling of her chest with each breath…every pulse of that vein in her neck.

Massive willpower turned him from the sight, but the sound of her followed his every move. The need to silence her was driving him mad. The purity of her blood shouted to him in the earsplitting booms of her heartbeat and the deafening roaring of blood through her veins. Every sound not of her was fading into non-existence, he struggled to hear Uriel speaking.

Deep inside him a vibration started, a humming and buzzing that increased in intensity as minutes passed and the need to drink her went un-sated. His heart pounded and the blood in his own veins was rushing in anticipation of tasting it. She was forcing his nature out with Uriel not feet from him.

* * *

*.*

* * *

With all the stars or gods working in his favor he could not afford to let her destroy this opportunity for him. He'd discovered all eight Khajiit women living in the Royal Quarters were sealed to him by Azura, there could be no greater sign than this that another realm was smoothing his path to this throne.

Azura's Seal…one of the greatest gifts of the Daedric realm, but not for the Khajiit herself. They only receive its curse, the gift of it is for her mate. These women are bound by that seal to obey him, anything he asks of them they must do. They will keep his secrets, never expose him. They'll fight to their death to defend him. The women…they get nothing from the seal but pleasure in his presence and pain on his departure.

Azura must have loved men and hated the beautiful beasts she'd created, Malan could only count himself very grateful for her. These woman would assure his success in gaining the throne. Malan vowed to erect a shrine to Azura once the Palace was his.

His first order was for them to Dream-Catch each other so they not give his presence away in their sleep. Nisaba would take Maxical's dreams and keep him informed of them. Everything would be perfect once Uriel became addicted to having the Dream-Catchers. The state he was in, that should take no time at all.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going his way…till he discovered what Uriel was facing. The Dream-Catching revealed visions of Uriel's future that shook the foundation of his plans. Impersonating Uriel Septim would be fine against the numerous assassins aiming at him…but Mehrunes Dagon?

That was a shock, and left him struggling to determine the best way to handle this situation. Impersonating Uriel, Mehrunes Dagon would be attacking him. Controlling his mind wouldn't stop the forces coming against him. The only option left would be to kill Ocato and force Uriel to name himself for the position of second-in-command…and stay safe while Dagon fulfilled Uriel's destiny.

Letting Uriel perish would be a terrible waste, he was probably the greatest mortal Malan had ever met. Lying to him about Nisaba's age had been a spur of the moment cover. That was before he knew what Uriel was facing. The impact of that lie showed more about the man than anything he'd learned of him in a lifetime.

He knew now he had nearly a year before all Uriel's visions would come to pass. Uriel would have to be kept alive at all costs till then, the possibility was great that he would need to impersonate him at some point.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The sound of a key turning in the lock of Uriel's bedchamber startled him. Only one Khajiit emerged. Malan raised his eyebrows at her. She made one hand into a circle and ran one finger from her other hand through the center of it grinning.

If Uriel and Nisaba were mating, there would be no more Dream-Catching done. It would be the perfect time to take Maxical down. Uriel would be distracted, and the noise of their own pleasuring would cover any sounds coming from the next room.

It had taken massive strength and willpower not to do it earlier when he stood not feet from Maxical in that room. His fangs had dropped and flooded his mouth with juices, nearly giving him away in the first minutes.

The words had hung on his lips to order the women out, but opening his mouth would have exposed his fangs. With Uriel waiting in the silence of his room, he would have easily heard had he done anything then. But now, now would be perfect. Maxical was sleeping and Uriel was busy.

* * *

Malan signaled the Khajiit woman to the room furthest from Maxical's. His nature was chaffing for release before he reached the door to her room, a river of juices were already pouring into his mouth in impatient anticipation of the taste to come.

The vibration inside him intensified with a rush, the noise of it deafening now. His heart pounded against his chest and the blood in his veins sounded like thunder roaring in his ears.

In case she woke, he cast a heavy dose of calming over her before easing himself into the bed. The aroma of virgin blood rose up from deep inside her, surrounding Malan like a luring embrace. He inhaled deeply, arousing the vampire to near frenzy. The tremendous pressure to act released like a steam valve as he sank his fangs deeply into that pulsing vein in her neck and drank in the nectar like a man dying of thirst.

* * *

An intense pleasure reeled through him, smothering thought of anything but that ambrosia on his tongue. The taste instantly burned a consuming need for more even as each drop was swallowed. There is no stopping, not with virgin blood. It's an addiction that drives one beyond sanity from the first drop…even before that, the first scenting.

Somehow the spells had failed, Maxical was fighting him like a wildcat. Worse, she realized it was Damien. He badly needed a reason for his attack on her. Thankfully the room was in such pitch darkness that, if worked right it could all be passed off as a mistake. He mentally called the Khajiit in the next room to stand ready and enter on his command.

It was a major battle to heal the wound on her neck. The urge to pierce her again instead was a physical pain, his mouth was right there on the vein and his nature was screaming for more...just one more taste. He strangled back the vampire with every bit of willpower he had, it was crucial no marks be left behind to incriminate him…not now, not with everything within seconds of his grasp.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Malan realized he'd made a slight error when the women crashed in to defend him against Maxical's assault on him. They were fully bushed, and she would have instantly realized he was their mate if they fought to protect him. He hurried to them, signaling them not to engage her. Hopefully she'd think they were defending her against him.

Khajiit could see in the dark, and Malan's fangs were visibly protruding from his mouth. He exited the room quickly, keeping his back to Maxical. As soon as the door closed he doubled over in pain, not even sure how he had made it across the room. He barely waddled to the bed, casting healing continuously over the wounds she had inflicted on him. The pain was excruciating, damn her.

Damn her! She had nearly cost him everything. She must be wearing some protection against spells, the amulet or one of those rings. Next time he'd remove them first…or better, take her away from the Palace and just wipe her memory afterward.

Malan's nature was still fully aroused and would not recede with Maxical's scent in his nose. He needed to feed heavily, sate it well for it the fangs to soften and fold back into their sheaths.

* * *

The women allowed him feed on them, but the vampire fought hard against calming. The aroma of Maxical was too strong, too near. The taste of virgin blood was on his tongue now, calling him back with a demanding need that was consuming him. The women's blood soured in his mouth, he nearly gagged it back out.

Malan breathed in relief when Maxical finally left the Royal Quarters, the pressure eased and his fangs slowly softened and folded into their pockets.

The Khajiit women had saved him from what could have been disaster. Once again he gave grateful thanks to Azura for them. He vowed they'd remain here when the throne was his.

They had put on a good act that covered the sounds of him healing himself, been vocal enough that Maxical could have no doubt what was taking place.

* * *

She had to believe it was all a case of mistaken identity. If not, she may run to Uriel with the tale, and Uriel had already shown suspicion of him. It was imperative nothing upset the balance that was already tipped against him.

Although the women would back his story, Uriel would wonder why Damien left him unprotected to dally with women. He would have to outright deny everything, his word against Maxical's. Right now that was risky odds. The last thing he wanted was to be pushed into the corner, forced to act against Uriel.

Best to be prepared for battle where none exists then find oneself entrapped by it. There could be not a shred of evidence backing her story should she carry it. Other than his tattered vest there would be none, once the wounds she gave him were fully healed.

That vest was tossed to burn in the fireplace, and soon all that remained of it was a charred ash. A similar black velvet vest was retrieved from Uriel's own family storage chest to replace it. Without a mark on either him or her, she would look the fool if she ran her tale to Uriel now.


	135. Chapter 135

** There is a cameo mention of Mrs. Treydog in this chapter. Thanks Treydog, Mrs. Treydog !

**Chapter 135: Ocato's Dilemma**

********* Maxical (From Chapter 133):**

I couldn't stand to stay in that room with all that had just taken place, especially surrounded with the sounds of passion echoing in at me from both walls. Knowing Sir Damien would probably cross back through my room to return to Uriel's suite was another deterrent from remaining. I decided to go visit Evangeline and Alix the Mouse down in the Battlemages Quarters. I never made it that far.

A high pitched shriek that could only have come from Ocato was echoing up the ramp from the bottom of the corridor…where our gauntlet of traps was set up. Oh dear gods, his name had not been among those given permission to be on this floor…and I had promised Uriel not to harass him. I let out the mewling signal to stop combat and hurried down the ramp as fast as I could. The women were yanking his fine velvet clothes off him as I rounded the curve of the corridor. I mewled for them to scatter and they did, taking his clothing with them.

The bottom of the corridor was a bloodbath, but Ocato had no visible injuries…other than being knocked out cold, and for some reason his arm was already in a makeshift sling. From the twist of his leg I was pretty sure it was broken, that was fresh but not bleeding. Dear gods, what had been going on here?

* * *

I popped the door open and made a silent sound. One Khajiit woman emerged silently out of a potted tree in the alcove.

"Get Evangeline here, quick. This one was supposed to have permission, and Sire…the Emperor made me give my vow not to molest him. Where did all this blood come from?" I spoke only in Khajiit as we had agreed for security sake.

"The other trespassers. They fought."

"Where are they now?"

"They fought."

"What do you mean? Are they…"

"Dead. We didn't want to upset Sire, so threw the bodies out the window."

"Dear gods…did you get any identification from them?"

"Of course; we always rob everyone first." She shook her head at me as if I were addled. "Trespassers. Fair is fair. We have to make a living somehow…"

"But we've got shelter and all the food we can eat. And I've been keeping you well stocked in the vampire juices…"

"We do for Sire out of loyalty, only the untrustworthy would accept payment for duty."

"I hope he sees it like that. Get Evangeline quickly before Ocato comes to." She nodded and scurried down the Battlemage's corridor.

* * *

*.*

* * *

She returned in no time with Evangeline and a man dressed all in white with a high puffed hat…a chef. What was that he was carrying? Dear gods...

"GAAAH! What…what happened to Alix?" I gasped. Alix the Mouse was…white? "What is that, hair on his head?" Thick wisps of what looked suspiciously like a mini horsehair wig that had been dyed red were sticking out from beneath the cap.

"What is that he is wearing, infant clothing?" It looked like a thick velvet suit and beret someone very wealthy may have bought for a newborn infant. I had a sudden clear vision of the painting in the room Nissy and I shared. Prince Ebel's first public appearance captured on canvas by the famous Mrs. Treydog…in this outfit.

"Dear gods…" I got a sickening feeling that somehow I was going to be blamed for pilfering from Uriel Septim's family storage chests.

"Evangeline, we can talk about Alix later, right now we have to do something with Ocato…er…he seems to have met with an accident. Uriel will blame me for anything that happens to him, he made me give my vow that I would not harm Ocato…or harass him."

* * *

"I'll handle it. See this spell?" Poof! Evangeline cast a sleeping spell over Ocato that would have knocked out a horse, then grabbed his unbroken leg and cast a feather spell. We helped her drag him through the doorway into the Battlemage's corridor.

"Say, Evangeline…I'd sure like to learn that spell, I don't think even Hannibal knows that one!" I hinted baldly. Evangeline nodded her agreement.

I turned to Chef, tweaking an imaginary cap on my head in greeting. "Allo, Chef. I was hoping Evangeline would be alone in knowing this, it seems Ocato has become indisposed." I spoke in Cyrodiilic.

The Chef clapped his hands. "Bravo for you! For this, I make special treat just for you. Tell me what and I make it. You like sweetrolls like the little mouse that bite Ocato?" He leaned over and spat on the prostrate Ocato.

"Oh dear, did Alix bite Ocato?"

The Khajiit sister stepped forward, speaking in broken Cyrodiilic. "Sisters number eight. For sweetrolls, we throw Ocato from window. Dead men carry no tales." She imitated Chef in spitting on Ocato, then grinned up at him with a wide smile that displayed jagged yellow teeth.

* * *

"I bring sweetrolls for all, sisters too! Whole bagful." The Chef declared, pointing his finger in the air dramatically. Alix squeaked loudly.

"Yes, I not forget you, little Alix." He crooned at Alix and then handed him to me, turning on his heel and started hurrying down the hall.

"Wait! He can't be killed! Uriel will blame me if anything happens to him, he made me vow." He didn't stop, but I hoped he'd heard. I turned back to Evangeline. "We need to fix this, Ocato's name should have been on the list. Uriel will have my head over this."

Evangeline waved me back to the Royal Quarters impatiently. "I'll handle this. Just get back in there before Ocato wakes and sees Alix."

"Didn't the Emperor approve Alix staying?"

"Yes, but Ocato thinks he killed the mouse that bit him. He may recognize him up close, even with the disguise. I'll explain later, and don't worry about Chef. It is a long running feud between him and Ocato. Now go."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"We'd better clean up this blood…" I signaled the three Khajiit guarding the door back out of hiding and spoke in Khajiit.

The older Khajiit shook her head no. "Find out if it is Sire's enemy first. If yes, we'll paint their blood on the outside of the door to warn others."

"You are right, psychological warfare. I'll help reset these traps, then someone show me whatever you took from the dead guys."

"All morning Ocato has been setting the traps off. We had to change them around because he was getting wise to the layout. Ask Sire to tell him he's not welcome anymore."

"I don't think I'd better. I get the feeling Sire is going to be very angry with me when he sees me next."

While we were fixing the last one Evangeline tapped her coded knock. I guided her carefully through the traps so she didn't spring them.

"Watch that tripwire. Ocato keeps getting caught in the traps, I think he broke his leg this last time."

"He did. I put a hardened bandage on his leg. Maybe that will keep him from walking for a while." Evangeline gave a dour grimace.

* * *

The older Khajiit showed me the loot from the four men they killed. They appeared to be pauper robes, and the sickening fear hit me that they may have killed some of the blind Monks.

"Evangeline, have you ever seen robes like this? They are all the same, no identification or documents…or Septims, from what the sisters said."

Evangeline shook her head no. "I've never seen anything like…wait! I have seen robes like this before!"

"Oh dear gods, not…not blind monks or anything right? Please tell me…er…do you think it is possible they were enemies of the throne?"

Evangeline nodded. "I would stake my life on it."

My breath released in a sigh. "Good. Maybe I won't be in too much trouble then." I stacked the clothing up and put Ocato's on top.

No doubt I'd be in trouble over Ocato getting injured, best confess right away when Uriel called me. When I turned back around Evangeline was cradling Alix in her arms like an infant.

"Er…Evangeline, what…uh…why is Alix the Mouse white and dressed in clothing? Where did it come from?"

Whatever she was going to answer, I never found out. We heard Ocato's shriek, he had obviously set off the traps again. Dear gods. I looked around and Evangeline and Alix had disappeared, literally. She must have cast chameleon, and covered Alix with it as well.

* * *

********* Uriel Septim (From Chapter 132)**

Uriel awoke to the sound of Ocato's shrill voice shrieking. "Let me pass I say! I've been robbed, held up! Highwaymen, right here in the Palace!"

Uriel felt the bed around him…Nisaba was gone, when had she left his bed? He drew back the curtain to see the sun dipping against the western horizon. How had he slept so long? Uriel pulled his armor on quickly, sheathing his sword before strapping it around his waist and cinching the buckle.

He splashed the cold water from the ewer on his face rather than ring for heated water to be brought up. His hair was barely brushed before tying it back with a ribbon. How had he slept so long? Months of nightmares keeping him from sleep…but he'd had no nightmare this day. Uriel skirted by Ocato's falsetto tirade and pulled the bell rope to call Evangeline.

Evangeline arrived immediately, as if she'd been standing outside the door listening.

"Did you ring for me, Sire?"

"Yes, Evangeline. Speak to Maxical and find out what she knows about this."

"Yes, Sire." Evangeline scurried down the corridor quickly.

Uriel noticed she hadn't asked what he was referring to. He turned slowly to Ocato, dreading the scene that was undoubtedly coming.

"Have you injured yourself, Ocato?" Ocato had white hardened bandages wrapped the length of one leg and over one arm, which was hanging in a makeshift sling.

* * *

"Yes, thanks to your so-called Champion! She did all this to me! I have slipped on soap, had urns crash into me, slid on unshelled pine nuts, been jerked off my feet…see this lump on my head?"

"Your hair appears singed, has it been on fire?"

"YES! I will refrain from showing you the other places I've been burned, but they are there. There's more, she slew what appears to be a minotaur in the corridor…possibly some beastly ritual. Did you know she filled the Palace with her friends as well? There's gobs of hair in bathing pool, and the whole upper floors positively reek of them! Worse, they're thieves! My alchemy lab was emptied, every piece of equipment and plants…gone! On my way to report the theft, I was attacked! Robbed by THREE Khajiit! Held me up, right there in the corridor like we were out on the Green Road! 'Stand and deliver!' they said to me, and just like that I was trussed like a Saturalia hen. Do you find this funny?" Ocato pointed at Damien, who was doubled over and choking with laughter.

"And that…that brigand of yours held me at the door with the point of his sword, said you weren't to be disturbed! AHA!" Ocato pointed a shaking finger at the door.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Maxical tapped on the open door and entered, carrying a stack of items in her arms. "I'm sorry, Sire. Er…here is everything taken, and I won't do it again." She lay the stack down on his desk.

"My bodyguard doesn't have time to babysit your litters, Champion. If you must breed like a rabbit, watch them yourself."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about…" Maxical looked dumbstruck.

Ocato glared at her and then reached down to snatch his clothing. He suddenly seemed to freeze in position, his hand hovering over the pile. His eyes glazed and his face paled till it appeared he may faint.

Uriel glanced down to see what had frightened him and felt a shock go through him. A crimson robe had slid out from the stack when Maxical dropped them on the desk. More crimson cloth could be seen in the pile.

* * *

Uriel pushed the pile over, mentally counting the number of robes. There were three more. A team of assassins, and here in the Royal Suite. How had they made it past the Blades? Past the Legion and his Imperial Army, the Palace guards and the monks? Past the Battlemages, Evangeline…had it not been for the Khajiit women, would they have made it past Damien as well?

"Sire, I…" Maxical began speaking. Uriel cut her off, his voice harsh with rage.

"You will be dealt with shortly. Ocato, you may well believe I will handle this matter. You may go."

Evangeline blocked the doorway. "Tell them about someone scalping your horse, Ocato, and leaving a noose made of its tail hairs on your pillow. I saw an Altmer man in a blue robe in Ocato's bedroom. He looked like a man who'd visited Ocato before, so I thought he must be a relative or friend…but Ocato looked like he'd swallowed a bee when I told him about the man."

Ocato paled visibly. "Obviously the Palace is filled with criminal element now. If you saw him, you should have stopped him!" He pushed by Evangeline and hurried down the hallway without taking his clothing from the pile.


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136: The Khajiit Standoff**

********* Uriel Septim (cont.)**

Uriel looked curiously at Evangeline. She was trying to warn him about Ocato being a traitor without saying anything to incriminate herself. Maxical had admitted doing something to his horse, Evangeline must have planted that noose to frighten Ocato.

In spite of that, Uriel couldn't be sure her loyalty was where it should be. She had been Ocato's bodyguard since shortly after he arrived…and she let the assassins get by her. How?

Uriel pointed to Maxical. "You swore your firstborn to Akatosh, but told me you had none. I want the truth, what did Ocato mean?"

"I have no idea on Nirn what he meant." Maxical looked genuinely confused, but Evangeline's eyes flickered guiltily. She obviously knew something Maxical did not.

Damien leaned close to Uriel and barely whispered. "She's still a virgin."

"How would you know that?" Maxical spat at him, her fur starting to bush out. Uriel raised his eyebrows.

"The whole void knows, you shouted it out at the Arena. I was there, remember?"

"Oh." Her fur remained puffed out.

* * *

Uriel studied her fuming face for a second, then motioned Damien to take Evangeline to the desk and wait. He signaled Maxical to come with him to the opposite side of the room by the dome window, and barely whispered when he spoke to her.

"It is imperative we work as a unit, now more than ever. There can be no petty bickering among you two. You must put a stop to it now and find a way to get along."

"But…I think Sir Damien is on Skooma, Sire. His eyes glitter…"

Uriel felt his temper rising along with his blood pressure. "He's been with me over thirty years, you have my assurance that he takes no drugs."

"I don't trust him. He's watching us speak right now, I think he is listening."

"From across the dome?" Uriel clasped and unclasped his hand in an effort to contain his growing temper. "There isn't time for this silliness, now just be quiet and listen to me."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I must know everything about those that wore the crimson robes, when and how they gained entry to my quarters. Find out where they are now. These are Mythic Dawn agents. It has begun, Maxical. It has begun."

Uriel had expected Maxical to faint, but she surprised him with an intense focus.

"They are dead, Sire. The sisters killed them in self defense. They tossed their bodies out the corridor window into the street below. As to when and where, they entered this floor while you were with Nissy and the other sister. They were first spotted coming up the Battlemage's corridor, just walked right up to the door and used a key."

"Was that the blood Ocato saw?"

"Yes, Sire. We weren't cleaning it in case they were enemies. I'll tell the sisters to go ahead and paint the outer door frame with it as a warning to the rest."

Uriel felt a cringing in his stomach. "We aren't barbarians, of course it must be cleaned. I can't have blood staining the entrance to my chambers."

* * *

"It's psychological warfare, not barbarism. Tiber Septim himself painted the blood of his enemies around the outer door of his fortress. At the Arena we wipe the blood of the defeated on our door into the Bloodworks chute. Oh! We can string those crimson robes and hang them off the dome too, I'll duplicate a bunch and add them. That will scare the assassins as they approach the Palace and make Camoran think you have defeated an army of them already."

"Absolutely not! This is neither a fort nor the Arena, now…just be quiet and listen to me. We can no longer assume anyone can be trusted just because they are familiar Palace staff. Tell the women they must not speak to anyone about this, not even Evangeline. I want total isolation of knowledge so it will be apparent if someone knows something they shouldn't."

"What about Sir Damien?"

Uriel exhaled loudly. "You, Sir Damien, and Nisaba must all work together. I will not tolerate infighting, have I made that clear?"

* * *

"Yes, Sire."

"The women must be on posted watch in the corridor continuously day and night. Have them work in teams and shift each other to rest between guards. Anyone wearing these robes they are to kill on sight, and I must be told immediately."

"They are guarding already. We really need light armor, all we've found in the Palace was heavy. Evangeline knows our sizes. Better weapons would help, steel at least. All we could find was iron. Seven shortswords, two longswords, nine daggers, and seven bows with a good stock of steel arrows. We…er…borrowed…that is to say we can make our own poisons. None of us can heal with magic, we could use some healing potions. I can keep some duplicated for us."

Uriel raised his brows in surprise. "I'll see you get any equipment you require. Tell the women they will be well rewarded for this."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"It will insult the sisters if you even offer them reward. If someone claims loyalty and then accepts your gold, they can't be trusted. Khajiit value trust. If they have need of Septims they'll earn it honestly."

"How? I have need of them in the Palace, they have proven invaluable already. It is critical that they remain for the time being."

"They've been holding up visitors in the corridor and robbing them, that's how they caught those men in the crimson robes. Oh…er…one sister is weaving wigs and toupees from horse's tails and selling them. She's sold two already."

"Ocato's horse's tail? Theft and robbery? How can you call that an honest living! I can't have highwaymen robbing people in the corridors of the Palace!"

"Only in your corridor, Sire. Nisaba asked Evangeline who is allowed up here. The way Khajiit feel, if they are here by trespass then they deserve their fate. They have been stopping everyone as they enter. Anyone with your permission to be here proceeds unmolested."

* * *

Uriel ground his teeth. There was a shocking difference in culture between Khajiit and humans he would never understand. "I ordered you not to harass Ocato."

"I didn't realize he wasn't on the list till right before you called me. They've been warned now. But since you brought him up; accommodating Ocato coming back and forth makes it very hard to protect you. Plus he keeps setting off the traps every time we lay them in the corridor."

"Traps?"

"Your corridor door is locked, but Evangeline said every guard and staff member has the key. Someone could pickpocket a key or just pick that lock and gain entry to your chambers. We wanted a way to seal the corridor off so no one can enter without extreme measures. Then we'd know they were up to no good."

Uriel exhaled loudly. "Maxical, these are jungle tactics! This isn't the wilds, it is a Palace!"

She stopped him by reaching one hand up to tug his arm. "Those Mythic Dawn had a key, Sire."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel's hold on his temper was going fast. "Maxical, I want no more of these Khajiit measures used. From now on we will do things my way."

Her hand slowly fell to her side, and then as if she'd come to a decision she pulled herself upright and looked directly into his eyes.

"Sire, the women and I have been talking. Akatosh chose Khajiit to protect you at the direst time of your life, there has to be a reason for that. You said the Nine guide and protect you, and there are nine of us. We figured that was a sign. If Akatosh wanted human tactics, wouldn't he have just chosen a human champion for you?"

His teeth were grinding as he answered. "I was speaking of the Nine Divines."

"I know that, Sire. But Khajiit are bound to Azura, not Akatosh. Why did Akatosh choose us? There must be some purpose behind it. It's not just on our shoulders if we fail, but on the head of all Khajiit. We noticed you had no security measures up here, so took it upon ourselves to set some up. Did you realize someone could climb out a window in the Battlemages quarters and access these windows? Nissy tested it and easily made it to your bedroom window in under five minutes. She was able to pick the window latch into your bedroom in seconds. We soaped all the ledges and poured heavy grease over that, then booby-trapped all the windows up here, no one can get in to you now except by that corridor door…er, just don't forget and open any windows, Sire."

* * *

"Are you telling me Nisaba crawled around on the outside of the Palace dome? One slip and she could have been killed! She is not to do that again, do you hear?"

"Yes, Sire. She won't need to now, it's done."

"My head is beginning to throb, just make sure the women begin guarding the corridor."

"They already are, Sire."

"I saw no one out there when Ocato left."

"Nevertheless, they are there. Watch this, the sisters are teaching me about being Khajiit." She gapped the door slightly.

He couldn't be sure she'd made a sound, or that he'd heard anything…but three Khajiit seemingly emerged from the walls themselves into the corridor.

"We took all the potted plants from the Battlemages corridors and placed them in all the alcoves up here for cover. And Sire, if you want to leave your quarters, you'll need one of us to disarm the traps. We are the only ones that know the set-up."

"Gods give me strength…"

Maxical caught his arm again as he was turning to walk away. "Sire, there is no denying I get on your nerves. Something about our personalities clashes, probably always will…those kind of things rarely change. Whether we like each other or not, Akatosh tasked me with your protection…I'll earn your trust in that if nothing else."

Uriel turned, flagging his hand toward the door. "Go to your quarters, Maxical."

* * *

********* Maxical**

"Nissy and I will guard the corridor, we have a lot to do and haven't much time left before dusk. I took one of these robes, slid it under my cuirass just like you taught me. I'll need all those scrolls you saw in Ocato's room quick, and then you can return them."

"No need for that, I rolled up blank parchment and stacked them exactly as he had the scrolls, couldn't tell the difference looking at them." One sister dug under her bed and came out with stacks of scrolls.

"Okay. Now, we are going to dip this robe in that blood and paint the doorways with it. Then I'll start duplicating it. I'm hoping the blood stains will duplicate too. We'll need a very long rope…"

"I've got one right here." The eldest sister reached under the ornate wood trim of her dresser and pulled out a long coiled line.

* * *

"That's perfect! We're going to make an effigy and dress it in one of these robes, hang it on a noose from the top of the Palace. Oh, Sire said Nissy can't go out there again, someone else will have to, remember it's been greased. Now, who doesn't mind dressing corpses? I want those stacks of bodies in the Palace district wearing these robes, as many as possible. We've got to work fast."

"Where did Evangeline go?"

"She's in the hot seat. If she comes out I'll see if she'll help us. Here's the robe, someone paint the doorways quickly. Let me have a long sword and dagger."

One of the sisters indicated under the far bed and I went to get them. When I reached under the bed I was surprised to see the vampire juices I'd given them hadn't been touched. I reached down and felt the bottle in the pocket of my greaves, suddenly realizing I'd barely touched mine either. I should have been out by now, we all should have been needing more. What was going on?


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137: Evangeline Takes The Hot Seat**

********* Uriel Septim (From Chapter 136)**

Uriel indicated a chair for Evangeline to sit in, then pulled another chair up close to hers and sat across from her.

"I want to know about this Altmer in the blue robe you saw."

"Sire, the Altmer didn't place the horsehair noose, I did."

"But you did see an Altmer in a blue robe. I want to know when you have seen him in the Palace, and why you told Ocato he placed the noose."

"There were three Altmer that came. One in the blue robe, one in a robe like those." She pointed to the crimson robe. "The other dressed in fancy velvet like Ocato."

"Start at the beginning, Evangeline. I want to hear everything about these three Altmer, and in the order and date it occurred."

* * *

"The Altmer in the blue robe was the first, the same night you were accepting your Birthday gifts. He was in chameleon. I was down the hall from Ocato's bedroom, when the door opened. It closed again, but no one had come out. The Bosmer lad was scrubbing the floors, and a footprint formed on the wet floor, then another. No one was there, so I cast detect life and saw a man's form creeping down the corridor. He'd come from Ocato's bedroom all sneaky-like, so I figured it was one of his…you know, gentlemen callers. I wouldn't have thought any more about it, but the lad scrubbing the floor suddenly up and disappeared. I cast detect life again, he was following the man. So I cast chameleon and followed them both. They went down into the sewers over in the Talos Plaza, and the Altmer in the blue robe dispelled his chameleon when he reached some kind of living quarters set up down there. That's where he met the Altmer wearing the crimson colored robe like those."

"Did you overhear them talking? Any conversation at all?"

"Yes, Sire. The one in the crimson robe was needing funds. He complained that Hieronymus Lex had charged him taxes for living in the sewers. The one in blue said he'd be living in a palace someday…or maybe he said paradise. They called one another father and son, but then others came out in those same crimson robes. It's some kind of religious cult, I think. Swearing a vow of poverty, if you know what I mean. Some of those cults call the leaders father and the members are called sister, brother, son, daughter…so I don't know if they were actually related."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"The day the war broke out, that one in the crimson robe showed up in Ocato's bedroom, begging him for funds to go to Cheydinhal. He said it was an emergency, that he needed to speak with his father. His crimson robe was charred and burned, he told Ocato he'd been in the sewers when they exploded and lost 26 members. Then he said that with the war on it would be a perfect time to carry out their plan. He told Ocato that his father said they would be living in the palace one day."

"They spoke in front of you?"

"Not knowingly. Since the day that Altmer in the blue robe was here, I've spent a lot of time in chameleon. I wanted to learn what was going on."

"Continue."

"Well that one no sooner left than the third Altmer came in, the one that dresses like Ocato. He called Ocato traitor to the throne, said he'd go to you and tell all if Ocato didn't give him diplomatic immunity for him and another man by the name of Vicente. This Altmer said he would tell you the names of Ocato's partner and that Ocato was joining forces with Dagon to…to k..kill you, Sire." Evangeline was crying.

* * *

"Tell me the rest, Evangeline."

"Ocato signed two diplomatic immunities and handed them to the man. But that man had no sooner left and Ocato ordered the Battlemages to follow him and assassinate him, and retrieve the immunity papers. He pulled one Battlemage aside and sent her after the other Altmer in the crimson robe. He said for her to bring back proof he had been killed. She brought back his charred robe. The others brought the immunity papers, but said the Altmer was already killed when they found him. Ocato burned them all in his fireplace. He stood and watched till all was gone, so I couldn't retrieve them. Ocato is your second in command, and I had no proof. Who would believe me if I told? And…if they didn't, Ocato would kill me like he did the others. So I put the noose made of his horses hair in his bed and said the Altmer in the blue robe, because he was the only one alive to blame it on. I thought it would scare him, and it did. He went white as Miss Maxical. And that way he couldn't blame the sweet girls for cutting his horses hair either. I didn't want to betray you, Sire. If I could have gotten the proof, I would have come to you immediately. Without it, it's just my word against his…no one would take my word over his."

* * *

Uriel took her hand gently between his two. "I believe you, Evangeline. But there are four crimson robes on my desk. Four assassins in the Royal quarters. They made it past my Legion, my Imperial Army, the Palace guards, the monks, the Battlemages…and you, Evangeline. I need to know how that is possible."

"I know when Ocato is on a tirade, the Legion and Palace guards make themselves scarce, and he has been raging since he returned from battle. He ranted that you undercut his authority with the troops by changing his orders, then found his horse had been balded…then he learned there were Khajiit living in the Palace."

"Go on." Uriel prompted.

"Well, Sire…the Battlemages were out in field last night, every last one of them. Two of the monks are going deaf…"

"And you, Evangeline? Where were you?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I don't know what time they passed my door, Sire."

"It was this mid morning."

"I was below Palace in the kitchens for at least an hour, and had to bandage up Ocato several times..."

"What were you doing down in the kitchens? What are you not telling me, Evangeline." Uriel leaned toward her, feeling her cringe under his intense scrutiny.

"Okay, I'll…I'll tell. I was with Alix, Sire. Miss Maxical asked me to watch him this morning while the women were busy."

"Alix…Lencolia?" She shook her head no, but Uriel noticed she jumped at the name and her pupils dilated briefly. He got a sickening feeling in his stomach, Alix a traitor with Ocato?

* * *

Uriel squeezed her hand tightly. "No more secrets, Evangeline. I want no more secrets in my Palace. Tell me what you know about Alix Lencolia."

"It's not anything you could be thinking, Sire. Alix Lencolia…he is my son…was my son. Maxical has no idea…no one does."

"She's telling the truth." Damien mumbled under his breath.

Uriel leaned back and blew his breath out loudly. He leaned back in to Evangeline and took her hand again. "You said you were with Alix. The Alix Lencolia I know would not let four assassins walk past him to my chamber."

"I was not with Alix Lencolia, Sire. It was Alix, Miss Maxical's pet mouse…the dearest little thing."

Uriel ignored Damien's snort. "How does watching a mouse keep you from seeing four assassins passing your room?"

* * *

"I don't know exactly what time they passed, Sire. But if neither Alix or I detected them, it was either when we were below in the kitchens or when Alix was fighting against wearing the outfit I was trying to put on him. He threw a tremendous fit, and such a racket he made. I was bent over him trying to button his little jacket…"

"Get off the floor Foxy! There is nothing funny about this, she played dress up with a mouse and four assassins slipped past her!"

"Sire, they got by your whole Palace, but you can be assured they would not have gotten by me. You may take that as a vow. Miss Evangeline, what did you mean when you said, 'for neither Alix or I to detect them'?"

"Alix knows who is allowed up here, he squeaks if there is an intruder…although he has taken a terrible disliking to Ocato and squeaks for him as well, we think he's been doing it deliberately because he seems amused when Ocato falls into the traps."

"Foxy, if you are unable to contain your laughter then I'll insist you leave. Go on, Evangeline."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Well, Sire…well, the mouse has quite a temper. I won't say Ocato didn't provoke the bite he got, shrieking as he was. Ocato was going to kill Alix, so I had Chef catch a mouse in the kitchen and I gave it to Ocato…told him that was the guilty mouse. Ocato killed it, then he put it in the stew. Chef got mad at that, there was a terrible scene between them. That's why I was down in the kitchens."

"And then?"

"Well, I had to disguise the mouse so Ocato wouldn't realize he'd been tricked. The Khajiit women suggested dressing it up like an infant, and Ocato would think it was Khajiit…you know, because of the fur. We decided to rub flour in its fur and make a red wig for it, make Ocato think Miss Maxical had a baby because….well, because he hates Miss Maxical."

"A Khajiit baby!" Damien choked out.

Uriel ground his teeth. "I find no humor in this, Foxy. The whole Palace is going mad, that Khajiit is going to bring it down in less than a day!"

* * *

"I've got to see this mouse." Damien pulled the door open and immediately spotted a man in a long white jacket carrying a suspicious sack entering the bedroom of the Khajiit women.

"Trouble, Sire." He hissed.

"That's the Chef, Foxy! Put your sword away." Uriel strode out. "Chef! What are you doing on this floor?"

"I bring the sweetrolls for the little mouse that bite Ocato, and for the dear Khajiit women. If Miss Evangeline busy, I bring dinner up?"

"No stew!" Uriel and Damien both said emphatically.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Evangeline tell you then. Next time he come in my kitchen, no more Ocato!" He made a motion of slitting his own throat with his hand, then stomped away.

Uriel edged closer and peered in.

Maxical was handing out sweetrolls to the Khajiit women. Uriel choked. Sitting up on its hind legs on the bed was the largest mouse he'd ever seen, it had to weigh at least a stone. It appeared to be wearing Prince Ebel's infant suit for public appearances. Bright red hair was sticking out of the tiny beret tied on its head. Some flour misted off the white fur when he moved.

"God's give me strength…"


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138: Uriel And The Assassin**

********* Uriel Septim (From Chapter 137)**

Evangeline was still waiting in the chair when they returned. Uriel shut the door and bolted it, but walked to the opposite wall from her and stood looking out the window. The stress of the past hour could equal that of a month before the Khajiit came. He couldn't endure it much longer.

"Sire? If I may…" Damien was standing beside him, Uriel hadn't even heard him come up. He waved his hand to continue, not even wanting to speak. His head was beginning to throb already, and he'd only been awake a little over an hour.

"Your Champion makes a good scapegoat, but is she really at fault or is it simply that you can't tolerate her? Four assassins made it to your chambers through your Legion, your Blades, your Imperial Army, City and Palace guards, through the Blind Monks, Ocato, and the Battlemages. Twenty-six assassins lived in your sewers. Your Legion didn't question them, only charged them taxes. Thirty assassins with only one target, you. Your Champion had thirty targets, all are dead and you are alive."

"Her success was accidental, incidental. I can't rely on that, and neither can Cyrodiil."

"She may have prevailed unconsciously, but the rest consciously failed you. You say the 26 assassins in the sewer killed was incidental, but what if Akatosh thinks the damage to the city was incidental because all he cared about was stopping the assassins from reaching you?"

* * *

"My Blades could have accomplished the same and left the city intact."

"Where were they when four assassins reached your chambers? Akatosh didn't bestow a Champion on you as a bonus, he had to because you had no one else. Those assassins could have succeeded without impediment, Sire. Irritating as she is…you are alive today, and because of her thirty assassins lay dead."

"You forget, I have the protection of you and your men. There is no one I trust more."

"You left yourself uncovered. I was away, yet you placed all my men in the field. When I arrived I passed not one guard."

Uriel chewed his lip quietly for a minute. When he ordered all Damien's men and the Battlemages into the field his focus had been solely on the war, his whole army below floors standing at the ready in case the Palace was breached by the vampires. How had the assassins got by both the army and the Palace guards? Could there be sleeper agents among his Palace staff, people he had trusted for decades? Foxy was right, he had left himself wide open…a major gaffe.

* * *

*.*

* * *

He was stinging under his own blunder when he answered. "I expected my staff to pick up the slack for your men's absence, they have kept this Palace running smoothly for over thirty years."

"Who cares how smoothly the Palace runs? This is wartime and you have known these assassins were coming for months. Your staff needs to be shaken out of their slumber, because those assassins could easily have climbed in your bedroom window from the Battlemages floor and bypassed those Khajiit. If nothing else Maxical is thinking of your security, which is more than any of your staff have done."

"My staff has been more than sufficient these many years."

"They never were. You've had the same staff since the Imperial Simulacrum, and they are ill equipped to handle even your security. Name anyone on your staff who has lifted a finger to ensure you live, and I'll tell you now there isn't one. Even Evangeline sought her own safety above yours. They are lax and complacent at best, gobbling at your table till you need them…then they save themselves."

* * *

"There has been no reason for them to handle my security, you and your men had that detail well covered."

"We have, till now. But the gods have placed your fate in their hands. What provision have you made for a successor? Ocato is a traitor whom your whole staff despises, yet he will rule Tamriel when you are gone. You know as well as I do that time is now, Sire. Why are you not taking measures to ensure the rule of Tamriel does not fall to him?"

"My sons will rule."

"You well know they will fall with you. You can't alter the path the gods have laid out for you."

"Are you suggesting I appoint Maxical?"

"Absolutely not! But you can't mean to leave your throne to Ocato, surely!"

* * *

Uriel turned away and looked out the window. Damien was right, but tampering with Ocato would mean Camoran replacing him with an unknown. The thought of Ocato ruling over Tamriel, though…

Had Fathis lived…the thought that Fathis would predecease him had never crossed his mind. For the first time Uriel realized his end would be met without his friend by his side.

"He was a great Battlemage." Uriel was thinking about Fathis, didn't realize he'd spoken aloud till Damien answered…obviously thinking he had been referring to Ocato.

"So was Jagar Tharn, and both traitors to the throne. Sire, you could create a position over Ocato and place someone you trust in it."

"Camoran would see through that, he'd know I was onto Ocato's deception."

"I am not an assassin for nothing, Sire. Whatever fate befalls you, you must know I will see Ocato follows immediately. You should have someone you trust ready for the position."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Are you suggesting yourself?" Uriel's brows raised in surprise.

"I am. For decades I have proven my loyalty to Tamriel and yourself. There is no one more capable or with an equal going concern for this country now that Fathis has passed."

"You are as infamous as you are famous as an assassin, and have technically been declared dead, Foxy. The people have to accept whomever fills the position."

"Your staff alone has already proven the people won't accept Ocato. Give me an identity and I will provide documentation proving I am that person."

"False credentials will be readily discovered."

"Not if they are from one of the distant provinces. Make my identity from Mournhold or Red Mountain, where none can prove or disprove their existence. My face is unknown, simply removing the mask would reveal an identity that is not famous or infamous."

* * *

Uriel turned back to the window, his thoughts suddenly wandering to visions of his dear Gemile. How long it had been since he'd thought of her…but in that moment he knew what his path must be. Not even Damien could know this…especially not now, knowing he sought the throne.

"I'll have to give this matter more thought at a later time." Uriel assumed that would end the conversation.

"There is little time left to delay making decisions. If your fate befalls you without naming a successor I will act regardless until the Council provides someone, because the only thing keeping Ocato from the void is that you still live.

It wasn't like Damien to continue a conversation after Uriel ended it. He couldn't keep the irritation from his voice when he attempted again to turn the conversation.

"Odd, Maxical said very nearly the same words to me, she said 'the only reason Ocato still breathes is that you have not acted on his treachery yourself'. From her tone one would believe she thought her skill with the sword enough that she'd be capable of taking down a Battlemage of Ocato's caliber. It was one of the very few times I've been in charity with her."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'd put my Septims on her over Ocato in battle. She fights dirty, uses street moves. She's already crippled the man without a battle even taking place. Her bravery can't be questioned, you said yourself you had to restrain her from charging out to her own death to save Traven. As for loyalty, she is Khajiit. You have never witnessed true loyalty till you have a Khajiit love you, and those women all love you…including Maxical."

"She brings disaster wherever she goes, she can't help herself, Foxy. She is a disruptive force that has already turned this Palace to chaos in less than a day. Look what she has done to Evangeline, the woman has become a blithering fool, you must see that yourself."

"Evangeline was mentally tortured before Maxical arrived, did you really think she was dressing a mouse? Her breakdown is over the baby she lost, and if she doesn't start pushing that mouse around in a pram soon I'll eat that stew Ocato dumped the rat into."

"Why now, then?"

"Nothing started now. For decades she's crept into Ocato's bedroom at night, watching him sleep and envisioning ways she'd kill him. The thought is there, all she lacks is the dagger and the guts. He's connected to the loss of her child somehow. Did you never wonder how she looked ninety before she was thirty?"

Uriel stared at the diminutive woman sitting meekly in his chair, stunned. "Is she safe to have in the Palace?"

"Perfectly safe, as long as you are not Ocato. Sire, these things have always been there, but you haven't seen. They are coming out of the woodwork now, so you'll know where all the allies stand when the dust clears, and who is the chaff that must be cut. What you see as chaos is enlightenment, and you have little time to glimpse what it reveals. I have to keep you alive, it is a much easier job when you are aware of what surrounds you."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel caught Damien's arm. "Speaking of which, why is it I learned from Maxical that you raised Alix Lencolia? Why did you never mention it?"

"I'm still not going to."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a fine line between business and friendship. I take my job seriously, never jeopardize the mission or compromise the end result. I have to keep you alive, one slip and I've failed you. I won't let that happen. Do you trust me less because I didn't reveal something personal about myself decades ago?"

"No. Forget it was mentioned, Foxy. I'm out of sorts today."

"You were this morning too. I thought the Dream-Catcher would have helped that. You can call them to you anytime, no need to wait till you are retiring for the night. Sometimes an hour with one is just the touch needed to ease over the rough spots in a day."

* * *

"I never realized you knew so much about Khajiit, you've never mentioned them these years or have any among your own agents."

"That you've seen."

"True." Uriel nodded, glancing out the dome window at the darkening horizon.

"The war will be starting soon, and I must finish with Evangeline. Nisaba and Maxical will be joining us to watch the battle tonight. As you have championed Maxical for nearly thirty minutes and seem to be an expert on Khajiit, I'm sure you won't mind if I leave her entertainment in your capable hands. She is under orders to make an attempt to get along with you, somehow between yesterday and today she has taken quite a dislike to you."

"Perhaps she thinks I should bathe." Damien gave a brief smile.

Uriel glanced up to catch Damien's eyes with the humor in his own. "No, she thinks you are on Skooma." He wasn't disappointed. Damien's lit up with amusement and he barked out a laugh.

"Ha!"

* * *

"I thought you may see the humor in that. You may find the conversation challenging, though. Traven is out there fighting again. She spoke not a word last night, cried like a child watching his dugout throughout the night." Uriel started to turn toward Evangeline, but paused at Damien's response.

"I'll have my entertainment when daybreak comes and she greets him in relief he survived."

"You'll be disappointed. As it happens, she had tripped and fallen onto him, catching her hair on the button of his robe. We merely witnessed their attempts to detach her hair. From what I've learned since, Traven ran out of magicka and had to be raced to the healers. He may never be able to breed again."

"I had no idea that was an issue."

Uriel felt the tension easing. Foxy had not been himself today either. For a time he had even begun to suspect him of duplicity. At last the comfortable camaraderie between them was beginning to return.


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139: Armed And Ready**

The light tap on the door sounded too polite to be the sisters. "Come in, Evangeline."

"Sir Damien?" I vaulted off the bed. "What do you want!"

"You were sleeping in full armor?"

"And with enough candles lit that the blind monks could see I'm a white Khajiit."

"I may go blind from the brightness in here myself, Lass. But…with all that armor and that helmet I can't see any white fur. The only thing showing is your cheeks, and they look…pink."

"There are no pink Khajiit, that should be a clue. And in case you don't realize it's me, I'm armed." I pulled the dagger from my waistband and flashed it.

"I wouldn't have believed there were white Khajiit before I saw you." He pointed at the thigh-high top of my left boot. "Isn't that a dagger sticking out of your boot too? Good gods, were you actually wearing those boots in bed?"

* * *

"Yes, and they have pointed steel toes and spurs." I showed him the plated point on the tip of the toe and the wicked looking rowel spinning off the heel.

"What is that…thing around your neck? A spiked dog collar?"

"A dog collar! No! Er…well, I'm not sure. But I washed it before putting it on."

"I would hope so. What are those, metal spikes sticking out of those…what are they, knee pads?"

"Those are steel spikes, sharp as a razor. They are called 'Bravil Ballbusters."

"I can well imagine."

I lifted my pillow and showed him another dagger and a set of steel knuckles. "In case I can't reach the other weapons. And here under the mattress is another dagger. You've been warned now, so think twice before you make another 'mistake' with me again."

"I just have one question, has Nisaba agreed to sleeping with you…thus?"

"Actually, she is pretty scared, and says the brightness in the room will keep her awake. Now why are you here?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Uriel sent me to escort you to his chambers.

"I don't need an escort."

"I'm obeying orders, he said I must escort you…and that we must work out the rift between us. My apology earlier was sincere, Maxical. If made in haste 'twas out of embarrassment. Humans don't have the gift of vision in the dark as Khajiit do, the mistake was an honest one."

"I heard your embarrassment loudly through the wall."

"Now, I'll admit I take my pleasure where it is offered…but never what's not freely given.

"I guess me clawing and kicking wasn't a clue it wasn't being freely given."

"I must admit it surprised me, a woman invites you to her room for pleasure then…och, now…okay, I'm going to tell you something personal about myself that not even Uriel knows. It's true I've got a soft spot in my heart for Khajiit, have ever since I lost my dear wife. They know it, can sense when someone has a special feeling for them. You saw for yourself how these women took to me."

* * *

"She was Khajiit?"

He nodded. "She was. I was but a lad, the happiest time of my life it was. The man that killed her, that was the first murder I ever committed. That's how I became an assassin."

"I'm so sorry for your loss…" I felt like a heel suddenly, but was not really sure why.

"It was a terrible mistake, surely you can see that. Come Lass, let us be civil once again. I've brought a gift for you, just a small token of my sincere regret."

"I don't want anything…is that S'Jirra's Famous Potato Bread?"

"And strawberries."

It wasn't really the bread, it was the reminder of home. It was not knowing where S'Jirra and Alix were, if they were…safe. I turned away from him, suddenly fighting crying. I was shaking from the effort to hold it in.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Sir Damien sat down in the dressing chair across from me. "You are worried about your family with this war on, is that it Lassie? I could find them for you, let them know you are safe…bring you a message from them. Would that ease your worry a bit?"

"I can pay…." It was barely a whisper, my face still averted. He heard.

"Now why you going to insult me after I offer to do something for you?"

"I thought…assassins…Septims…"

"You hiring me to kill someone while I'm out searching for your family?"

"Bwahaa…no."

"Come, that's better Lass. Uriel warned me you would cry, but he said it would be from watching Traven fight. Now don't go starting up again. You going to eat that before we go?"

"No, not till I know they're…safe. Er, thank you, Sir Damien."

* * *

"I would offer to shake hands on us starting over, but those gauntlets you're wearing have some vicious looking spikes as well. Tell me Lass, where would someone like you have…uh…acquired such things?"

"I…er…sort of borrowed them. Everything but the cuirass came from Captain Renault's room on the second floor, even the spiked collar and the boots with spurs. Oh, she had a bunch of these whips in there too." I wedged a whip out of the boot and swished it in the air.

"Without going into any detail, might I suggest you may not want to wear that…outfit into Uriel's chambers?"

"I wasn't going to, this is just what I'm going to be wearing to sleep in."

"Isn't it rather uncomfortable?"

"You would not believe."

"I think I would. What you be doing now, Lass? You going to undress right here in front of me?"

"Don't worry, I am fully dressed under the armor. Layered like the beggars do, in fact."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Now what was that face for? Have I said something wrong?" Sir Damien tilted his head in a way that oddly reminded me of a bird.

"No."

"Tell me what it is, Lass. We're friends again now, remember?"

"It's nothing…just sometimes your accent, your dialect…sometimes it sounds different. I don't know which is the mask and which is the man."

"You're a bright one, Lassie. Some day I'll tell you the whole, but only after you and I have become good friends."

"We've met before, somewhere. Or maybe just spoken…I can't remember when. Your voice brings a memory that is just out of reach. Just…someone I thought nice, who made me smile. A chance encounter, am I right?"

* * *

"Well now you've startled me Lassie. Us assassins have to keep our identities secret, we do. 'Tis why the mask."

"You're safe, I can't remember the face that goes with the voice…but there was no mask, that much I remember. I think 'twas a handsome face." I cocked an eyebrow at his square jaw below the mask, the thin lips framed by it. It didn't fit the voice…there was nothing familiar about that face at all. "But yours isn't the face in the memory, that much I know."

"A whole province shares my accent, Lassie. Right now we'd best be thinking about protecting the Emperor from assassins, and getting to his chambers before he loses his temper. It gets pretty short where you are involved."

"I know."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel seemed to actually be in quite a good mood when we arrived, and immediately proved Sir Damien had told the truth.

"It appears you two have come to an understanding, good. Foxy, you will get to see first hand Nisaba's idea in action. You recall we discussed…MAXICAL! What is that? Why am seeing stacks of bodies in crimson robes?" He spun around and glared directly at me. "Maxical? Do you have an explanation for what I am seeing?"

My stomach lurched in a sickening way, but not just from drawing Uriel's anger again. Once again the sight of thousands of vampires surging toward us caused a feeling of panic to close my throat with a strangled gasp.

No one mentioned if Hannibal would be in the same place as before, and I was afraid to ask and irritate Uriel any further…but in case Hannibal was in that same mound, I watched it with the same fear I had the night before.

* * *

Sir Damien had been standing by my side, but when the vampires began fighting with themselves I heard him asking in a confused voice what was happening. His voice sounded like it was coming from quite a distance away. I never heard if anyone answered him, because just then the stack of bodies Hannibal had been in the night before was toppled. I pressed my face against the dome window, feeling the panic rising as it seemed to be taking an extraordinarily long time to right the bodies…why was it taking so long? I hoped it wasn't Hannibal, wished I knew if it was or not.

My legs felt like they were made of jelly by the time the bodies were stacked back onto that pile. I felt like I might faint if I didn't sit. Just as my legs were beginning to fold under me and I felt myself sinking down, I saw it.

A dark shadow was moving rapidly across the rooflines. It reached the parapet of the city walls before the streetlamps illuminated it. A chill went down my spine…Jak. It was Jak the bird. He dove lower and coasted over the heads of the fighting vampires with angry cries that went unheeded in the frenzied fighting below.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"That's Jak! That pet bird I was telling you about, Sire."

"Malan. We expected this move would bring him in."

Nisaba was tensing beside me, I could feel her aura changing. Her eyes had become overlarge rounded pools of black that were beginning to spill over and trickle tears into the thick fringe of lashes under them. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly to stop their shaking.

"It's okay, Nissy. Sire's not going to harm the bird Jak, he's talking about a very bad vampire. Isn't that right, Sire? You aren't going to hurt the bird, right?" I tried to catch Uriel's eye but couldn't, he was staring at Nissy. Why would he hurt the bird?

Nissy wouldn't be tugged from the window. She drew her arm back from me and looked up into Uriel's face. Hers was torn in a combination of feral fear and a cornered animal, I could hear the sound of it rising in her throat and see her fur beginning to spike.

Uriel's eyes looking into hers flickered with a lack of understanding. Mine were pleading unseen by him…dear gods, he didn't call her in here to watch him kill her mate…did he?

Uriel spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear his words. "Forgive me."

The standing clock whirred as the pendulum chain rose up the housing, the arm ticked into the hour followed by the click of claws unsheathing.


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140: Memories Lost**

The clock ceased ticking, everything was so silent I doubted if I screamed it would even make a sound. The dome felt like a vacuum, freezing that moment in our positions and expressions as if the gods were recording it while the void rent the sky and spilled its blackness around us till the pitch of it covered all but our faces, the only light an odd reflection off the tears glistening on Nissy's cheeks.

In the snatch of a moment I was hovering outside the dome window looking in…at myself, the three of us naught but glowing faces in the darkened dome. The sound of roaring wind was deafening in my ears but the air was dead still, a vacuum or airless pocket that had my hair billowing weightlessly around my face.

Below me I could see Jak circling over the crowds of fighting vampires, that terrible scream of panicked desperation echoing off the buildings on all sides. The piles of bodies shifted in a united slow motion...why were they moving? As if on cue the darkened windows opened with a silence that was so tangible I knew what was about to happen before it did.

"JAAAAK!" My scream sounded isolated in dead air, as if the rushing wind stopped its roar to hear it. His head raised toward me…had he heard?

* * *

Jak's wings spread and thrust with tremendous force just as the barrage of flames shot from both the piles of bodies and the windows, sending him flying in an upward arch directly toward me…fire exploding all around him the whole way.

Had he not flown upward when he did Jak would be dead. It was just a bird, I don't know why I felt so relieved he had escaped. Despite several hits finding their mark he continued rising toward me; but now with his talons pushing forward and opening, his neck fully extended…his beak was widening to show a gaping maw as he raced toward me…dear gods, did he think me a rabbit dangling here?

I pounded on the dome window screaming just as another loud click echoed over the roaring void around me, the claws on Nissy's other hand unsheathed and were beginning to move upward in slow motion…dear gods, no…

"Nissy! NO!" I pounded on the dome window screaming it over and over again, could see myself inside the dome beside her frozen like a statue. Why wasn't I stopping her? Was I even really still in there? Why wasn't Sir Damien protecting Uriel, where was he?

Jak pushed by me as if I were dangling on a string outside the dome, his terrible scream an echo of my own. His eyes were piercing in at the three of us. He crashed into the dome as if he intended to go through it.

* * *

*.*

* * *

My fists looked so small pounding against the glass, the size of a child's hands; then suddenly I realized it wasn't the dome window I was pounding on anymore, but an old squared metal frame with heavy glass panes. It looked oddly familiar, like I'd looked through it many times…but now I was outside looking in.

I rubbed my breath vapor from the glass with my arm and peered in…an attic room with small children's beds. The pattern on the bed quilts suffocated the air in my lungs…I knew that pattern, knew every inch of this room. This was the window into my room at the orphanage! But…hadn't the orphanage been closed over a decade ago? Why were there children in it?

A tall Altmer man in nice clothes was dwarfing the small childish furniture in the room, towering over two really filthy little Khajiit girls…it was nighttime, what were they doing awake? They were clinging to each other, terrified. Their fur was spiked like only a very young kit's can, what was scaring them? Why wasn't the man comforting them? Instead he was arguing with a Legion Captain…Audens Avidius.

I felt my stomach tense…someone else was coming, I don't know why I knew that. The tall man came to the window, staring right through me as if he couldn't see me outside the glass. A scream rose up and strangled in my throat…it was Seridur, that vampire the 'Hero of the People' warned me about at the music festival…I screamed for help, for the girls to run…it was as if I wasn't there, no one heard me.

* * *

Behind him the girls were crying soundlessly, raising hands with spit gleaming…swearing a vow together. The glistening tears on their cheeks…

A shock went through me…it was me and Nissy. What was Seridur doing in our room at the orphanage? How did he get in? Why weren't the girls screaming for help?

A draft blew behind me, the roosting pigeons surged up and Seridur started cranking the window open. A bird was circling above, much larger than the pigeons. Seridur leaned out and waved his arm at the bird. I tried to club him with my fist, tried to push past him into the room…but couldn't do either. My hands went through him, like he was a ghost…or I was. Even with the window open now, something was blocking me from being able to go in. Dear gods I wanted to save the girls, stop what was happening. Why didn't they scream?

I screamed for help again, but this time no sound came out, only the rushing sound of the void as the large bird landed on the dormer above me…Jak.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Audens and Seridur argued in whispers, why wasn't Audens shouting for the guards? And where were all the guards in the outer yard? …Audens had to have arranged for Seridur to be there, had to have pulled the guards…

As if I was meant to see it, my eyes were drawn to my bed, and there was my mother's pack right by my pillow. I got that on my home visit with Alix and S'Jirra, Alix gave it to me. The voices reached me then.

"Then pay us half the gold back."

"I don't have it, that was spent already paying off the guards."

"We paid you for these two, you can't wait till we are here and suddenly back out."

"I knew nothing about it…something Phillida is pushing through. We've never had a beast adopted before, how was I to know this would happen? The paperwork was on his desk when I was pulling their files, look at the names." Audens handed him a parchment.

* * *

"Alix Lencolia…and Fathis Aren? What interest could they have in a Khajiit orphan?"

"Who knows, but anything happens to that white one and they'll tear the city down. Here's the documents for the other one, you can take her. Those are the last Khajiit we've got, when your partner gets here he can choose another."

"He is outside now. Let him have the Khajiit, I can't stand the furry beasts. Show me what else you've got then, and hurry."

"It'll cost more if you want human or elf, cash up front."

"Lead on."

Audens slipped out through the door and Seridur signaled out the window, then followed. The bird hopped down to the sill, then evaporated into a vapor that seemed to roll out from where it had been standing. When it cleared a man stepped out, moving briskly to the door and locking it. When he turned back toward the girls I screamed, it was a Chimer…it was Malan!

* * *

*.*

* * *

His bronze colored skin was bared except for an ornamental silk loin cloth and shoulder plates trimmed in gold. On one arm was an armband with the symbol of House Dagoth, looking more like two beetles about to devour each other than anything else. On the other arm dangled gold bracelets encrusted with jewels like I had never imagined existed.

He was more than well muscled, his arms and thighs practically bulged with taut strength and his chest was toned up like a high ranking fighter at the Arena.

Scarier than that was his head, which was a showcase for disproportions as if the gods had argued in creating him.

Huge pointed ears with numerous piercings framed overly large maniacal eyes…or maybe that impression was just a trick of the thick bushy dark brows echoing the eye's shape and making them appear bulging.

As if to accentuate that impression his forehead was far too short and completely bald, his mouth was excessively wide with full thick lips. His nose was so long it looked like an arrow pointing to the ridiculously short chin.

* * *

His head was a mass of shapes that never should have been on the same face, scary to me at my age…he must have been terrifying to those little girls. Why didn't I remember this?

Malan cast a spell on one of the little girls, then scooped her sleeping form up and placed it on one of the beds. He picked up the other girl, cradling her in his arms like a babe and as if she wasn't covered in filth. He was looking down at her face, crooning softly…and then he started singing to her, rocking her gently in his arms. He turned toward me and I gasped, it was as if he could see me outside the window…and it was then that I recognized the song. He was singing the 'Jack be nimble' song.

My throat felt paralyzed, the screams frozen inside. Suddenly I was in there, I was in his arms looking up into his face…terrified. But the song, or something about his voice softly singing…my fear was slowly fading, even to the point that his bulging eyes and huge ears stopped frightening. I saw a tiny child's hand reach up and tweak at the eyebrows, play with the row of earrings dangling…my hand.

* * *

*.*

* * *

I couldn't be sure if it was my child's mind realizing he was sifting through my memories or that now watching was when the knowing came, but he was scanning my mind and somehow easing memories out as if they never were…sometimes asking about them in a deep voice, and in Khajiit.

"Such a terrible memory for a young thing like you to carry, I'll make sure you never have that nightmare again. You don't want to remember that horror, now do you?" I could feel my head shaking no, and suddenly the memories of my mother's death came in a rush as real as if it was happening right now.

A feral screaming of terror was rising from deep inside me and melding with the word "Momma" over and over again as I huddled beside her bloodied and crumpled form, dear gods the cold glassiness of the yellow eyes that stared at me unseeing…the terrible stench as the minotaur roared heated breath that hung heavily in the air around my face. It had come back for her.

* * *

My fists only reached his shins when I stood up, straddling over her to beat against them trying to shield my mother from any more hurt…even that young knowing it was already too late. Suddenly the minotaur crashed forward across her body, I barely got out of the way in time to keep from being crushed by it. As I stumbled backwards I fell onto a bloody mass that turned out to be another dead Khajiit with the darkest colored fur I'd ever seen. A Legionnaire was standing with his weapon raised, but he lowered it when he saw me. He pulled his helmet off, his expression sickened and sad. I crawled back beside my mother, tugging at her shredded bloody shirt…just crying and screaming, "Momma" over and over.

He reached down and picked me up. "Come along, little Lassie."

I tried to cling to the memory of his face, hoping I'd remember it so I could find him…I guess to thank him for saving me. But even as I was thinking that I could feel the memories of it being cleansed from me, fading away as if they never existed.

As the memory faded I found instead of me crying in the Legionnaire's arms as he carried me away from the sight of my dead mother, it became Malan's arms. My two tiny arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and he was consoling the child me just as the Legionnaire had…but then suddenly he was talking as if to me now.

"You don't want to remember that horror now, let it go Maxical…let it go. You don't want that terrible scene to be the only memory of your mother. Better have none than that."

* * *

"Why don't I remember her before then, the happy times. Did you take those memories too?" I felt like I was screaming at him but no sound came out. He answered as if he'd heard me.

"Shh now. Those were taken from you by that attack, not by me. I only took the pain of that day from you, Lass."

"Can you bring them back for me? Memories of my mother…"

"No child. What nature takes away I don't have the power to give."

He cupped my chin, lifting my face to his and wafting my whiskers with his breath when he spoke. "Tell Dagoth-Malan what you wish done, Lass. Should I take the horror and nightmares from you again? I'll need your trust to do it."

Inside me was a confusion, childhood memories from all those years ago were mixing with my feelings and thoughts now. I nodded, and it felt like a circle was closing within me. When I spoke I heard an echo from the void, the child's voice saying the same words in unison. A chill shivered over me. "I trust you."


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141: Where Were You When The Dragon Broke Time?**

It was a relief when Malan took the memory of my mother's death from me again…he was right, I would rather have no memory of her than see her like that. It was better just to know it happened without the horror of visualizing it, no doubt that would have brought nightmares…no doubt.

"Now, Lassie…we have something to discuss, you and I. We have a promise together, a vow made in this very room eleven years ago. Do you remember it?" Even as he asked the memories flooded into my mind.

"I'm to come to you when I turn twenty? Malan, I was but seven when the vow was made…I thought you were a god from another realm come to save us from Seridur. My vow was given thinking you meant us to marry, not drink my blood. You can't hold me to a vow that will kill me!"

"Tch, Ease your worry, Lass. You freed yourself from that promise tonight when you saved my life. Centuries on Nirn…none ever saved Dagoth-Malan before you did. Consider that promise paid now. If you come to me after this it must be of your own free will."

* * *

Inside me the fear didn't dissipate from his release. If he'd erased my memory of the vow, how would he have expected me to keep it? Did he implant some kind of hypnotic suggestion? And if so, how many other young girls did he make vows with? Dear gods, he could have every girl coming of age seeking him out with their virgin blood!

"Maxical, I've got something crucial to say now. Mythic Dawn sleeper agents sent word to Camoran to send his full army en force. You taunted them by the effigy and dressing those corpses in their robes. They took your mockery as the insult you meant it, but you put Uriel in danger by it."

"Dear gods, that's not what I meant to happen! What do I…how can I stop it? Please…is there a way I can fix this?"

"Aye, Lass. You pass this message to Uriel…tell him Dagoth-Malan's army withdraws from this war immediately. We stand ready to fight his enemies, to serve him. 'Tis not his approval we seek, but our honor in defending him."

And then suddenly it was over. Malan was laying the child that was me on one of the beds, just as he must have done so many years ago when he took Nissy…but this time I wasn't asleep, this time my memories of Nissy were intact. I remembered her, our friendship…our vow.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Malan scooped the sleeping Nissy up and leaped like an agile cat onto the ledge, shutting the window magically before the rolling mist engulfed him and the bird emerged from it with Nissy in his clutches.

I ran to the window, so short I had to climb up on the chest below to see out of it. My tiny fists banged the glass as the bird rose in the sky and I watched Nissy leaving my life for what would be the next eleven years. One second I was pounding on the glass of the orphanage window screaming, "Nissy, no!" and a second later was banging on the dome glass again and I was grown…still pounding and screaming "Nissy, no!" over and over.

The clock pendulum whirred back into motion, the gongs beginning their chimes as the arm settled into its place with a loud click. In that split second the void receded and I found myself in a sprawling dive inside the dome, still screaming "Nissy, No!" I knocked her to the floor and the claws meant for Uriel raked across me, gouging a trail of flesh and blood wherever they landed.

There was nothing I could do but hold her down and keep taking the blows she was able to land, because had I lifted a hand to cast calming spells it would have released her to attack Uriel. Her claws were razor sharp, she was wiry and strong. Had it not been for my Arena training I couldn't have held her.

* * *

The whole time I had her pinned I tried to sooth and distract her mind from what Uriel had done by talking, but could barely gasp out what I was trying to tell her between shouts of pain each time her claws struck.

"Nissy, I remember everything now YEEOOW, our friendship and the vow. I couldn't remember it before YEEOOOW because the night he took you, Malan erased all my memories of everything GAAARG…you, the vow…even my mother's death. We were best friends, Nissy…I remember our vow now, GAAAAUURK…I couldn't save you, Nissy. He held the memory of my promise to you."

The bird Jak crashed into the dome, his shrieking louder than my own screams of pain. Jak's eyes were piercing directly in at us…no, at Nissy. Without knowing how I knew, I understood he was ordering her off from attacking Uriel.

I waited till her claws sheathed and she was sobbing in my arms to release her, by then I was a bloody mess. Uriel was in a rage at being attacked. His sword was drawn and he was not sheathing it.

Jak crashing the dome…it was the same I'd seen from outside, but now I was inside seeing it. As if that time with Malan never happened. Did I dream it all?

* * *

*.*

* * *

"This is intolerable!" Uriel was fuming.

"I told you, Sire." I crawled off Nissy. "These women love you and will die for you...but they will kill to protect their mate."

"Nisaba, return to your quarters." Uriel pointed his sword at the door. She ran out crying. I locked the door behind her for safety's sake.

"Sire, I can't heal myself…" I stood fighting the tears he hated and dripping blood on his rug, but he was in a rage and ignored my request. My own anger began growing as he continued to let his out.

"This is outrageous!"

"Why did you ask her to watch you kill her mate? How could you? I'm not even bound to Fathis, but watch me attack anyone that tries to hurt him in front of me!"

"He is a monster, what he did to those children…"

"But in front of her? You invoke the wrath of Azura when you go after a Khajiit's mate, Sire. These women aren't just sealed to Malan, Azura seals us to her as well and we are bound by it. What Azura has bound together, none must put asunder. Nissy can't help what she did, it is as primal as breathing."

* * *

"Malan cannot be allowed to live, to continue in these attacks on children!"

"I understand, and agree…but you can't be the one to do it, Sire. These women are your protectors and you are theirs."

"Not after this they are not. Where is Foxy? His men must return immediately."

"I don't know…but what about Nisaba? Her destiny is still bound into yours."

"She can't stay here after attacking me!"

"But you attacked her first! Sire, I need to tell you something imperative. Malan spoke to me tonight. I don't know how, but he did. The clock struck the hour just as Nissy unsheathed the claws on one hand, and then it was like the void spilled into this dome. Everything went black and I found myself outside the dome looking in…but I could still see myself in here. I don't know how to explain it."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Akatosh stopped time, Maxical. That was a 'Dragon Break'. He froze it that I be warned of the danger I stood in."

"He didn't think you could figure it out with claws coming at you?"

"I will caution you against blaspheme. One warning he gave has been given me twice before. Two will stand true, one is my enemy. His warnings have always interrupted dreams before, this stopping of time has never occurred prior to this night."

"Did you even sleep? Maybe he couldn't reach you because you were…busy."

"Need I remind you to whom you are speaking?"

"I'm sorry, Sire…but my temper equals yours, and it is ignited. I'm in pain and bleeding…" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I do apologize, Sire. But…if Akatosh spoke to you, and Malan to me…was anyone speaking to Nissy? And if so, who?"

Uriel surprised me with an approving look. "That is something we need to find out."

* * *

"Sire, Akatosh showed my face to you, and came to Nissy's dreams. Her destiny has to be bound up in yours."

"She attacked me!"

"But you attacked first…Sire, if anyone here can't be trusted it is the assassin!"

"He didn't attack me. Now, continue with what you were saying."

"Assassins can never be considered trustworthy…"

"Cease! Continue on Malan, Maxical!"

"Oh. Malan said something he called 'Sleeper Agents' carried a message demanding all out war to Camoran. Malan vows to withdraw his troops from this war immediately, and stand them at the ready to defend the throne. He seeks no approval from you, but considers it an honor. He also ordered Nissy to stop attacking just now, I heard him do it."

"What ruse is this? How would Malan know of the Mythic Dawn and their plans…and why swear his army to my defense?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He sounded sincere, if that means anything."

* * *

Uriel turned toward the window and stared down at the war raging below. "It doesn't, he does nothing that is not in his own interest. I knew this move would draw Malan in, seeing his troops killing themselves off would push him to take that risk. When Malan escaped the trap tonight, he must have made immediate plans to withdraw his troops before he loses any more of them. By having you carry this message he hopes to make it sound he is doing this to help the Palace instead of himself."

Uriel suddenly popped his hand down on the corner of the desk beside him. "That's it! He not only conserves his troops and hopes to garner my favor, but causes the elimination of the Crimson Scars. Greywyn Blenwyth and the Crimson Scars are a tremendous power, and a competitive clan. If Malan withdraws without telling Blenwyth, the Crimson Scars will destroy themselves, and they will no longer have an army. But what is this about a declaration of war from the Mythic Dawn? Why would they do that?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"It is all my fault, Sire. He said I taunted them into a rage by dressing the corpses and hanging the effigy. I guess the Mythic Dawn felt insulted."

"An effigy too? I ordered you to do nothing! Wait, were those his words? How did he know you were responsible for it? The women must be carrying information to him."

"I…don't know. I am so sorry, Sire. When daylight comes I'll personally remove them all."

"You can't now, the insult has been sent. Removing them now would be an act of cowardice. Where is Foxy? His men must replace the Khajiit women immediately, they have compromised the security of my Palace."

"I never saw him leave, Sire. Maybe he is dallying with the women, they seem to really like him."

Uriel grabbed both my shoulders, his eyes piercing mine so intensely that I thought he was going to start shaking me. Instead he began questioning me.

* * *

"I need to know everything about this seal from Azura. Every way Malan can use these women against me, and any way I can use them against him."

"The seal binds us to protect our mate against anything, that includes betrayal, exposure…anything. He can lie and we must back it. We must obey the mate even if the order goes against our inclination, like Malan ordering Nissy to stop attacking you."

"He has eight mates in my Royal Quarters, that is a small army that can be turned on me at will. The women must be removed from the Palace immediately. I can't have a threat like that live under my roof. Tell me this, Malan is known to usurp other's identities, would it be possible they may give him away unintentionally when he is in one of these disguises?"

"Actually, yes. When he is near it brings moonsugar to their tongues, which is a highly addictive feeling of pleasure. That brings on a loud purring, much louder than normal. Also, Malan uses some form of hypnotism. They all sing the song 'Jack be nimble' if he is near while they sleep. I do too, he hypnotized me that night he kidnapped Nissy when I was a child."

"Why did Malan send his message through you, why not the women?"

"He said I saved his life tonight when I screamed. He brought me back to the night that he kidnapped Nissy from the orphanage, he had erased my memories of it and of Nissy so I couldn't alert anyone to save her. That's why I couldn't remember her, or our vow."

Uriel started healing me. "Go on."


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142: Scenes of Understandings**

"These scratches are deep, you did well to hold Nissy. This would have been considered a treasonous attack punishable by death had she succeeded in reaching me." Uriel flushed the gash with healing magic with a precision that matched Hannibal or Owyn. "What happened next with Malan?"

"Seridur and Malan were working as partners. Audens Avidius was selling orphans to Seridur. Audens would pull the orphan's paperwork so there'd be no trace they existed, then bribe the guards to clear the yard."

"Seridur was kidnapping children? He is dead, but I will order his name be posted at the executions and a seizure of his assets immediately. Audens Avidius will be arrested as well, he and Gemellus Axius can be executed the same day. Your time would have been better served today training with the Palace Executioner instead of starting another war."

"Yes, Sire. Oh…please don't forget that Audens Avidius's assets were embezzled from Fathis Aren, that fund was supposed to be used for better housing and skills training for the orphans."

"I'll have the records for that fund audited, but it will be up to you to appoint someone you trust to oversee it."

"Will you advise me, Sire? It must be someone…like Fathis or yourself, whose compassion reaches beyond race."

Uriel nodded his head approvingly at me. "I'll take that into consideration when I review the choices to recommend."

It wouldn't last, I knew that…but for this brief moment I was in Uriel's good graces. I breathed in relief.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Seridur and Audens left, then Malan came in and cast a sleep spell on Nissy. He picked me up and sang that song to me, 'Jack be nimble'. As he sang, it took my memories away. Tonight it brought them back though, and I remembered everything…my vow with Nissy, even my mother's death. Then after that he reminded me of a vow I'd made to come to him when I was of age, and I remembered it."

"Virgin hunting. Malan is known for planting memories of his own making, Maxical. All ancients have that ability, but Malan has it perfected."

"Maybe, but if he really is planting post hypnotic suggestions in little girls minds to come to him when they are of age…virgins coming to his door at a consensual age without having to farm them, maybe that's why the cave was empty when you found it."

* * *

"Possibly. Maxical, you must learn to incorporate everything you know of an enemy into every aspect of your dealings with them. With the enemies you face now the battle is not drawn in matches, every action is integral to an ongoing war. You must be able to discern his true motives as they occur and counter them with plans of your own to stay ahead of his next move."

"You mean even when he is doing a kindness I should suspect his motives and be sizing him up like I would if we were in combat?"

"Exactly. There are no breaks from battle anymore, Maxical. Your mind must never relax or take anything at face value. Any naivety in you could mean death for me, you must think at all times. Malan does nothing unless it avails him. He is an uncanny con."

"I don't…understand, Sire."

"Why would he have shown you that night he kidnapped Nisaba? In doing that he has created a witness to his crime where there were none. Unless you find a reason that benefits him and outweighs the risks of opening your memories, don't believe him. It is much more likely Akatosh revealed them, so you would know the enemy you face."

"He said he did it because I saved his life tonight, that in centuries I was the only one that ever had. In return he released me from that promise."

* * *

Uriel paced to the window and back. "Traven once mentioned something about saving an ancient's life having some extreme importance to them, but…this is Malan, his motives must always be suspect. Ancients are obsessed with promises, Maxical. There is nothing they take more seriously. What was Malan's share of the vow you remembered?"

"I never recalled his part."

"This isn't good, Maxical. I suspect it's a trick."

"I don't understand…"

Uriel turned me to face him. "What could he have vowed that would make you promise to come to him?"

"Probably that he wouldn't hurt Nissy."

"Exactly, I am positive that was his vow. But he did hurt Nissy, he imprisoned her in a cave, drank her blood and forced himself on her. He erased his vow from your mind so you would think he was doing something nice by forgiving the promise. He released you from a debt you didn't owe anymore, Maxical. It was a trick."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Oh…OH! I'm sure you're right! And to think I was stupid enough to tell him that I trusted him!"

Uriel's look was of deep concern. "You told him that you trusted him? Maxical, you must be very careful how you talk to these ancients. Things you or I may say in passing and mean nothing by, to them can be making a promise they will consider a legal binding contract."

"Oh. Well, I think I'm still safe. He said that if I come to him now it must be of my own free will. I certainly won't."

"Malan isn't going to let a virgin go, Maxical. There is something he isn't telling you, some trick. He is a master of impersonation. He could make himself appear to be someone you trust explicitly; me, Traven, your father. You would go to him willingly without realizing it was him. He is the greatest con imaginable, Maxical."

Uriel gripped my arm uncomfortably tightly. "This is deadly serious, Maxical. You can make promises to ancients without even realizing it, they read your mind and consider your thoughts to be your true feelings. You living here and saying you trust him…to him that could be considered an open invitation to access the Palace, and we know he is after the throne. This has become a very dangerous situation."

* * *

He looked at me, perplexed. "We need Traven here, he is the foremost expert on ancient vampires in Tamriel. He'll know how to counter anything you've said or done. There is a protocol used when dealing with ancients, even your thoughts must be controlled. There are also some personal questions I must ask that may be more comfortable coming from your physician."

"If it's what I think you want to know, I'll answer. Gils is my bound mate, somehow accomplished without breeding. We wed without witnesses but never mated because Fathis held a promise over me that Gils honored. Fathis wed me the night before war broke out, but never attended our wedding night."

"He was here with Sir Damien, setting the trap for Malan and the Immortal."

"Oh…oh?" So, the Immortal had lied about Fathis being with another women he was in love with on our wedding night…why? Relief that it was untrue warred with rage at the Immortal for lying to me. I wondered if he would mistake slapping or choking him as some subliminal message.

* * *

"Sire, if Malan is virgin hunting that can be resolved…Gils is with your army since this war began."

"Yes, I know. He is at the Arena working with the Blades. I sent orders for him to attend me when you first arrived, but Captain Renault said they are overwhelmed and unable to spare even one man."

"Sire, that is ridiculous! How can one man who has no magic be indispensable? Ocato returns nightly, why could Gils not have been with him?"

"You are not to go there seeking him, I'll order he be reassigned to the Palace immediately. Maxical, listen to me. Malan can never be trusted. Everything he does has a purpose, he is an uncanny con. Foxy is an expert on him, as soon as he returns we need to hear his take on all this."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I've bled quite a bit on your rug, Sire. If we could contain it some way, it could be used in a trap to catch Malan."

"You may be onto something…" Uriel stopped healing me and broke off mid-sentence, staring hard at me. "Traven has bloodletting equipment, does he not?"

"Of course, he's a physician…but…Sire, I don't like where this is going. You're not planning to have bowls of my blood laying around in your chambers…are you?"

"Of course not. But Traven could get a few vials of it, have them on hand for setting traps. Would you allow it?"

"Aw geez, Sire. I hate bloodletting, it's gross. I gave enough on your carpet already."

"You won't be forced to do anything against your inclination, Maxical. But I hope you will agree to do this for the sake of the Empire."

"You sound like my father, guilting me into doing stuff I don't want to. I guess, but…if something comes up I want to do, don't think I won't throw this in your face when I ask."

"It will depend on what you ask whether it bears weight in the argument." Uriel gave a brief enigmatic smile, one I'd seen both Alix and S'Jirra give when saying much the same thing in dealing with me.

* * *

"Wait a minute, I know that smile…and those words, too! You're saying it will never bear weight in any argument! My parents have pulled that trick on me before. No doubt one of the Princes taught you to be wary of allowing leverage to children, I wonder which?"

"Prince Ebel. As a youth his spirit could not be contained, nor his temper. He was the bane of all his tutors …" Uriel ground to a halt mid-sentence, raising one eyebrow at me before continuing. "Much as I myself was."

"That look you just gave doesn't bode well for me, like a plotting parent. Why do I get the feeling you've just realized something that is going to make me miserable?"

"You exaggerate…however, I do believe I may have discovered a way in which we will not grate on each other as we have been and may bring about some growth and maturity as well."

"In other words, you are going to do whatever it was your father did to you, and you did to Prince Ebel? Somehow I'm sure whatever it is, you will derive much more pleasure in doing it than I will in receiving the lesson."

Uriel's brief humorless smile all but confirmed I was right.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"What is it I'm supposed to learn from it?"

"A number of things. According to your dossier you think better when angry. Learn to bottle your rage and tap it at will, you will be thinking at your top capacity without needing rage fueling it. This should give you a measure of control over your temper as well."

I grabbed my pony-tail and waved it at him. "My temper is biologically driven by red hair. Whatever this process of yours is, it can't work very well. Your temper is as bad as mine."

"You may find this difficult to believe, but what you see now is a vast improvement."

"Dear gods!" I gaped at him.

"It's truth. The Septim temper is well known for marking the warriors in our family history. My father claims I inherited a triple dose of it. What you see now is mellowed considerably in comparison."

"I remember reading of Uriel Septim the fifth's temper, it was legendary. They said his reputation as a great warrior was founded on people bending to his will in advance of his visits in fear of witnessing a display of it. Are you saying yours was worse?"

* * *

"In my youth it was much worse, even after my father's efforts. The biggest change to it came during the Imperial Simulacrum. Ten years of imprisonment in a realm your worst nightmares could never bring to mind. A decade of breathing sulfuric fumes without relief, heat so intense it withers the soul…monsters no imagination would dare dream up. Our cells were in cave vents over a volcanic sea."

"Ten years in a cave, just like Nissy and the sisters…that's why it struck you so powerfully that you sought to vanquish her tormentor in her sight…I'm sorry I yelled at you for it Sire. I understand why now. You had no way of knowing the extent of force Azura's seal is on Khajiit."

"It took much more than temper from me, my health was destroyed…my youth gone, hair turned this white you see now. Had my friend Warhaft not been entombed with me, there is no doubt I'd have succumbed before Fathis arrived."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"…FATHIS? My Fathis? Are you saying my Fathis was the Eternal Champion?"

"He is the Eternal Champion, his death won't diminish the honor of that. The ceremonial sheath and sword he always wore, that was given in tribute for his service to Tamriel…his dedication and bravery."

"I never saw him that he didn't wear it, it was one of the ways I knew that was an imposter at the Arena…the sheath was gone. Fathis had given me his sword to fight with, but still wore the sheath the last time I saw him. When Malan impersonated Fathis, he left off the sheath, I guess because there was no sword to place in it."

"Your young man Gils received a twin to it for his actions the day war broke out. Unarmed he tried to rescue Fathis's remains from Malan's army and took quite a beating from them for it. He came through them and my own security to warn the Palace."

* * *

*.*

* * *

*.*

* * *

*.*

* * *

_Fathis's remains…_

* * *

_*.*_

* * *

*.*

* * *

*.*

* * *

There could be no more devastatingly graphic confirmation of Fathis's fate than those words. Inside me that gnawing pain that had been constant since that day at the Arena rose to my throat and shattered the air with a keening that may never stop now it was released.

My knees buckled beneath me, but before I hit the floor I felt myself lifted up and shaken roughly.

"STOP! There is no time for grieving with the fate of Cyrodiil in jeopardy! Suck that up and push beyond it, or it will sink you . Your grief can come when your task for Akatosh is completed."

Rage throttled the keening, but my full body was quaking from the effort. I pointed one badly shaking finger at him, my voice was raw with agony. "Don't you EVER say those words 'Fathis's remains' in my presence again, EVER."


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143: Playthings of the Gods**

Uriel gripped my shoulder apologetically. "That was badly done. I feel the loss of Fathis as well, Maxical. For over sixty years he has been my closest friend. We must force ourselves to think of him in moments only, lest it overtake us."

"I don't know how to live without him, Sire. He was always there if I was scared or in trouble, always. Just being beside him brought comfort and protection. I never had to dream him a superhero, he already was one without the greatcloaks and capes. This war, the things that I face ahead…now when I have the greatest need of him, he is not here to turn to. I am lost without him."

"That struck me earlier today as well, realizing for the first time that when my end comes it will be without my friend beside me. These months I've known what was ahead, it was never doubted that my last sight on this realm would be that of Fathis and Sir Damien battling the enemy beside me. Now…" Uriel trailed off without finishing the thought.

"Now Sir Damien seeks the throne."

* * *

Uriel didn't answer, or ask how I knew…but his flash of doubt was a good sign coming after Akatosh's warning. The traitor wasn't me, that much I knew. Once Malan was dead, I was almost positive Nissy could be trusted…well, unless Uriel killed him.

"Fathis sought only to serve you, Sire. He said none could motivate the heart and soul to service as you could, that he would have followed you into Oblivion. I never knew he actually did it."

"In peacetime, people don't want to hear of heroes or champions. Fathis was both. He slew Jagar Tharn, the most powerful Battlemage known…saved both myself and Warhaft. He saved Tamriel, Maxical. He was a Child of the Empire, just as you are expected to be."

"He had something special within, Sire. I don't…have that."

"Earlier today you said it will be on the head of all Khajiit if you fail me, but your responsibility is much greater than that. You are the wife of Fathis Aren, and the 'Eternal Champion' is how he will be memorialized. If you fail, you will bring shame to his name. I expect you to fill his rightful place at my side just as he would. You must act on his behalf as he would if he were here."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Dear gods…I can't, Sire! No one can be equal to Fathis, most certainly not me. How can I even hope to be worthy of the spit that shined his boots?"

"By using what you know of him to guide your steps. If a task I give is greater than your ability, you must imagine him receiving the same task and how he would have dealt with it. You have already begun doing this with his financial affairs, Maxical. There is a change in you each time you act on his behalf, you approach these with a seriousness and forethought beyond anything you've shown otherwise. You've seen Fathis prepare for battle, the steps he took to protect Bravil. No matter if he had seconds or months to plan he used the same approach. Practice his methods till they became second nature to you."

"When the minotaur attacked us he was dismounted and throwing a Shield spell over both the horse and me before I could blink, he killed the beast mid-step toward us and then healed and rallied us from our fright when it was over. I'm not fast thinking, Sire. Nor can I heal myself or another."

"Then assign yourself a healer who can, and is with you at all times. You need to grow up quickly, I need you toughened before we face Dagon, and time races now. There may come a time when the responsibility of a platoon is put on your shoulders, men that rely on you to get them safely through battle."

* * *

"How? I have no training other than combat, Sire."

"We have no time for you to train, Maxical. I realize the pressure I'm bringing to bear on you, but there is no time left in which to prepare. Every bit of rage and pain you have inside needs to become a resource you can tap at will to push you beyond your own strength and do whatever is needed. You think better angry, funnel that rage and pain into thought and action. You know as much of Fathis as I learned of him these 65 years. Use it. Practice till the actions come automatically and without need for thought."

Uriel finished my healing and followed up with a Rally spell to boost my spirits. I needed a lot more than that to lose the feeling of a crushing weight pressing on me.

Acting on Fathis's behalf with the finances was realms apart from imitating his decisions on the battlefield. I'd assumed that when it came to battle, Uriel would give orders and I would obey them. Fathis was a born leader of men. To try and imitate that…without a doubt I would fail Uriel and besmirch Fathis's name.

Uriel went back to the dome window to watch the war. He seemed tireless, did he never feel the effects of days without real rest? He was all but turned 87 years old, yet bounded around with little or no sleep.

His mind showed no exhaustion either, while mine…it felt inert, numb. I was more than exhausted from the past few days, and not just from emotional strain. Palace life moved at a pace beyond anything I'd ever seen before. Even at the Arena we found more time to rest. Here nothing stopped long enough to take a breath.

* * *

*.*

* * *

With his back still to me, Uriel spoke so quietly I wasn't sure he meant me to answer. "What do you know about Dream-Catching?"

"I know it's dangerous, why?"

"What do you mean by dangerous?" He spun around, watching my face so intensely it made me nervous.

"A Dream-Catcher is something you send to your enemies when you want to take over their kingdom. Sire? Are you okay?" He looked like I'd floored him.

He waved his hand for me to continue. "Go on."

"Well, it's addictive like a drug. The more they are used, the more they are needed. It weakens the recipient and eventually drives them mad. Pelagius and Helseth both used piles of them in the bed, both lost their minds from them."

"I was told the Dream-Catchers kept their madness at bay so they could rule as long as they did."

* * *

"Whoever said that lied, Sire. Dream-Catching makes you feel marvelous while your rule is crumbling beneath you. Generals have lost all their troops in easy battles because they sent armies of men out repeatedly without rest, all because the Khajiit on their feet made them feel rejuvenated and they thought they could keep fighting." I paused because Uriel was clearly stunned.

He waved his hand for me to continue.

"Your ability to handle stress decreases with each session so you need them more and more frequently. Sire, if you are thinking about using Dream-Catching against Malan, it won't work. Ancient vampires are immune to it, in fact they are more prone to be the ones using them against their enemies."

"Why would they be more prone to use them?"

"Because it opens an access to the recipient's mind. Ancients can read minds. They use it to discern secrets or manipulate the person by using mind control. Sire? Are you okay?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel paced quickly to the window and stared out. I don't know if he even realized he spoke aloud, his voice was barely audible even to my sensitive Khajiit hearing.

"That is how Malan learned of the Mythic Dawn's plot. He was here in the Palace."

For the second time in the past two days I felt a profound disappointment in my Emperor. He had commanded those two women come to him under threat of throwing them into the streets, he was that bent on seeking unknown pleasure without even bothering to find out how unsafe it may be.

My temper flared at the inconsistency of him, preaching accountability to me for my actions when it was his own that caused his predicament. I whispered the words of his own motto under my breath.

"It matters not how charged with punishments the scroll, you are the master of your fate, the captain of your soul."

* * *

Somehow he heard it. I could see the reddening of anger staining his cheeks and the glittering rage in his eyes before he had even turned fully to face me.

"You dare use my own words to you as a sword? Exactly what meant you by quoting that?"

"Humans that choose to dabble with beasts would do well to remember we were created by a Daedric Lord. Since Akatosh has seen fit to align you with Khajiit you should learn all you can about our race through research instead of experimentation. Hannibal has a tome on Khajiit that has an entire section devoted to the odd connections between Khajiit and ancient vampires through history, which delves deeply into Dream-Catching. He also has one that is considered the most thorough tome on ancient vampires available."

"I will caution you again on the tone you use when addressing me, Maxical. You may not revere the throne, but must show it due respect. Is that understood?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I apologize for not knowing the proper protocol required to speak to an Emperor, where did you expect I would have learned it? I came to you straight from the Arena Bloodworks, spent my childhood in a prison yard…dirt and filth so real you smell and taste it, and it is as familiar as your own name."

"Pull yourself together Maxical."

"How should I do that? In two weeks I've lost everyone and everything I know, been thrown into a life where intrigue and double agents abound and assassins are trusted bodyguards. Suddenly Dagon and Camoran Usurper are not just chapters in a text, and ancient vampires are stepping out of history to stalk me like I'm a chicken dinner…" I clenched my fists to smother the sob rising in my throat. "I've learned altruism comes at cost, and sometimes our heroes aren't what we thought them."

Uriel had one eyebrow cocked in my direction and an angry grimace. He turned back to the window before speaking. "Are you done feeling sorry for yourself? There isn't time to wallow in self pity, don't expect to be babied for your tantrums here."

* * *

"Yes, Sire…but it would help if you were not your own security's worst enemy. How could you even think of exposing your dreams in a city full of ancient vampires and Akatosh sending messages through…" Suddenly pieces began falling into place in my mind, realizing another possibility that left me with a sinking, sickening feeling in my stomach. "Dear gods…"

"Finish what you were saying."

"You said Akatosh has never frozen time to warn you of danger before. But your dreams were being caught, he couldn't securely speak to you through them anymore. Sire, not just ancients, but the Daedric Lords can access your mind while a Dream-Catcher is with you. Dagon, Sire. Dagon could have intercepted any dreams Akatosh sent you and now has that information."

Uriel spun around at that, and almost barked, "How!"

"Your Dragonblood must somehow protect information Akatosh sends you, but you allowed the Khajiit access and she has no such protection. Those assassins entered your chambers at the exact time you were with both Nissy and her sister, and at your most vulnerable."

Uriel held up his hand. "I need silence, time to think…don't leave yet."

* * *

I went to the opposite side of the dome and watched the war continuing below. Jak the bird could still be seen circling over the different districts, but high out of the range of the mage's fire and too far away for me to hear his cries.

Uriel was right when he said Jak the bird was really Malan. I never would have believed it had I not seen Malan transform with my own eyes tonight. At the Arena I had even touched his soft feathers…oh dear gods, I stroked him…on what must be his private areas! No wonder Janus accused me of fondling him! How embarrassing! Oh, I hope that isn't one of those things ancient vampires take wrong.

I learned one thing from all of this, ancient vampires will say or do anything to get virgin blood. It feels like being covered in bait, luring sharks in to eat me. Hannibal and Uriel were both right, the safest thing I could do would be to lose that which was drawing any of the ancient's interest.


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144: Hawks and Hooks**

In the past two days it felt like I'd learned too many things that were beyond my ken, things I doubt I'd understand in a lifetime. Vampires were complex masters of subterfuge…why did the Arcane only teach that they had fangs and carried disease?

Everything we learned at the Arcane was abstract, no one would expect to leave there and face Daedric Lords and historic figures like Malan and Camoran Usurper's son…or do tasks for gods even. It felt like a powerful current had carried me to depths too deep for my ability to swim in them.

Uriel needed someone with brains, a quick thinker…something I would never be. Everything that had happened in the last few days was too far over my head to sort out, it was overwhelming me. I just wanted to go home and be treated like a child again, where I could cry and not be shaken for it…where someone was always strong for you because you couldn't be…weren't expected or required to be.

For a second tonight I'd been reminded of that feeling when Malan cradled me in his arms and rocked me, singing away the painful memory of my mother's death for the second time. One minute the ache inside me was excruciating…the next I couldn't pull up the image in my mind anymore, never to relive it in nightmares.

* * *

It felt really odd to consider any moment with him as good, especially in light of what he was doing there that night and the horrible things he did to those children. A shiver moved down my spine as if to shake off his memory, and just then he flew closely past the dome toward the Temple District. His piercing eyes seemed to be looking in as he flew by, and I had a tingle of fear that my thinking of him had drawn him in. Had he eavesdropped on my thoughts?

I needed Gils to end this for me, needed the protection our relationship would give me from all of this. Uriel said he would send for Gils…I couldn't stand the thought of my first time being in this Palace. Uriel and Sir Damien listening through one wall and the Khajiit women through the other, probably giggling. Ocato's shrill shrieks possibly interrupting everything in the middle. Evangeline popping in to hide Alix the Mouse from Ocato…no. Not here.

With or without Uriel's permission I would find Gils on my own. Maybe we could go to our spot on the Rumare, or even if we just locked ourselves in the bathing room of the Bloodworks. Anywhere but here.

* * *

*.*

* * *

An odd scratching kept repeating on the glass of the dome above me. I glanced up expecting to see that the effigy we'd hung had fallen…and had the air smothered in my lungs in a gasp. Jak the bird…Malan was staring down in through the glass, his eyes glittering tiny reflections of myself back at me. With a chill I knew beyond a doubt he had been eavesdropping on my thoughts.

"SIRE!" I pointed up at the large bird on top of the dome.

"Blank your mind!" Uriel ordered.

"I…I can't…" I tried, but couldn't. My mind chattered worse the harder I tried. It was like I'd swallowed Skooma, my mind raced a million thoughts at once, colliding with each other in a jumble. Somewhere in that collage of thought flashed something Hannibal had told me once, that my singing would bring an enemy to its knees. Instead of blanking my mind, maybe I could just imagine myself singing…but what song?

* * *

_In Daggerfall,_

_they hold a ball_

_And all of society indulges in a variety_

_Of scandal, they can handle - A lot._

_The Captain of the Guard_

_Has to search very hard_

_For a bean that the Queen_

_Has in her pants._

_And the Court Sorceress_

_Will grant you a wish_

_To cause the King_

_to fling_

_About his lance_

* * *

Oh what a bad choice of songs to think of singing! The last thing I want to do is sing a bawdy song and get him thinking randy thoughts about my virgin blood! I tried to think of a better one quickly, and came up with one Owyn used to sing when he was drunk.

* * *

_"You think you mixed silver, blue diamonds, and yellow grass!"_

_The King laughed, "Look up, Faer, up to the ceiling glass._

_The light falling makes the ingredients you choose_

_Quite different hues."_

_"What do you get," asked the floating voice, bold,_

_"Of a potion of red diamonds, blue grass, and gold?"_

_"By God," said Faer, his face in a wince,_

_"I've made a potion to fortify my own intelligence."_

* * *

I really needed some intelligence potion right about now. Then I remembered one of Gils' songs that was especially apropos for the situation.

* * *

_So I try to get through to you,_

_in my own special way,_

_as the barriers crumble,_

_at the end of the day._

_Do not take for granted,_

_powers out there,_

_don't step into the demon's lair._

* * *

*.*

* * *

I was still trying to think of the best song to sing when Uriel caught my attention.

"What is happening? Has he been hit by something? Look, he's staggering around in circles…what is he doing with his wings?" Uriel's pointing finger followed the bird as it was stumbling across the top of the dome.

It looked like Jak was stunned, and alternating between covering his ears and clutching his stomach with his wings as if he was in pain. And then suddenly there were two birds!

"GAAAAH! There's another one!" I shrieked. The new bird dove at the dome in what looked almost like an attack. When it landed it seemed to be challenging the other bird in a territorial way. Then they started pacing back and forth, flapping their wings and squawking at each other. I got a sinking feeling that my blood was the territory they were fighting over, like I was a fat worm to be devoured.

"One would almost think they were arguing…" Uriel observed aloud.

* * *

"Sire, one of those birds must be Jak, and the other one Malan. How will we know which?"

"Malan and one of his bloodline." Uriel spoke as if to himself, his eyes riveted on the birds.

"Jak is one of Malan's? How do you know?"

"Transforming to large predatory birds. That clan was from High Rock, and was extinguished ages ago. Their line only exists today in Malan's cocktail vampires. Traven retrieved all Malan's logs from the Crystal Tower, they pinpoint every ancient line that went into the mixture used to create both Malan and the Immortal. He is the foremost authority in Tamriel on them."

After some angry sounding chattering, one of the birds stepped off onto the ledge and went into a skid on the grease and soap Nissy had coated the ledge with. The bird on the dome looked like it was pointing at the other bird with one wing, and made a squawking sound almost like it was laughing.

"He's trying to get in the window! Oh Sire, it is a very good thing we booby-trapped your windows. Did I warn you of that? Don't open one by accident."

* * *

*.*

* * *

The bird from the top of the dome took off and flew in a wide circle, dipping low over the Talos Plaza and disappearing. The other one hesitated, looking in at us before following the first bird. When the second bird passed the district wall Uriel seemed galvanized by their departure. He hurried to his desk, scribbling and sealing parchments rapidly.

"I want you to find out immediately if Nisaba was contacted while Akatosh had time frozen."

"I will ask, but if it was Malan she won't tell me anything. The seal will keep her from exposing him."

"Then don't ask, just tell her what happened to you and see if she is forthcoming on her own. Akatosh said two would stand true, and one be my enemy. It is imperative I know…"

"Oh! So the first place you look for the rotten apple is to the beasts, regardless of the fact that the third person is an assassin!"

"Whom I have known to be trustworthy for well over thirty years. And you forget she attacked me tonight."

* * *

After taking a deep breath my temper dissipated as quickly as it had flashed, and my tone was contrite when I spoke.

"I didn't forget it, just hoped you may have." To my shock Uriel gave a brief smile.

"Let us not come to blows again tonight, it should ease your mind that you are not among the suspected."

"I'm not? That does relieve me." It actually did.

"We are equally matched in temper, my father would have called this my 'just deserts'."

"I get that a lot, if true I must be everyone's bad karma coming to bite them." I grinned, but it disappeared at his next words.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'll be sending Ocato with a message for Traven in the morning, I want him to bring those tomes you mentioned and the bloodletting equipment."

I gaped at him. "OCATO! But I want to…er…" Uriel was already saying no before I could finish.

"I doubt Traven is up to another of your greetings, he was with the healers for hours and still walks with a limp."

I gasped. Uriel was obviously baiting me deliberately, I refused to pick up on it. "Ocato has a broken leg from what Evangeline said, he's limping too. I promise to walk carefully..."

"Do so. I want you fully armed and armored, and while you are out I have two errands for you. I want you to carry a message to someone at the Tiber Septim Hotel, and then stop by that mansion we lay siege on the other day. I will give you a message with my official seal ordering those men to the palace immediately. This is not to be discussed with anyone, is that understood? Not Nisaba, not Sir Damien or Evangeline…no one. From now on I don't want even your left hand knowing what your right hand is doing."

I gaped at him. "Sire! I don't…I've read about women that do that in one of Casta Scribonia's novels, but I've never…"

Uriel gave a short cough. "I'm saying that from now on when I give you orders no one is to know what you are doing, why or when. We must determine who knows what they shouldn't." He handed me the missives and I startled when I saw the name on the top one.

* * *

"Eyja…how odd. That was the name of my father's first girlfriend. He sometimes teases S'Jirra that Eyja is still first place in his heart…well, when he is trying to make her mad he does."

"Does she have a temper like yours?"

"Not quite as bad, but she doesn't have red hair. That fuels mine, I can feel my hair get hot a split second before I do. S'Jirra's you can see coming and run before it blows. Alix has no temper unless someone messes with his own."

Uriel held up his hand to silence me, then handed me another sealed parchment. "Listen to me carefully so there is no error. This one with the official seal goes to Foxy's men in the mansion we lay siege on. These two for the Tiber Septim have explicit handling instructions, so listen carefully." He then gave me some very odd instructions for how to deliver those messages.

"You want me to hire a prostitute? Won't they think that odd coming from a female?"

"You will tip the publican, Augusta Calidia very well. She will assume you are but an emissary for a wealthy man and send you to a room. You are not to speak. Hand her this missive first, it has an identifying code. She will give you her code in return. It is crucial this be done correctly, Maxical. Malan can read minds. You must remember the code to verify it is correct, but it must be done without it being held in your mind. Do you understand?"

* * *

"Huh? Er…hey, wait a minute! How come your code can be written and carried but not the prostitute's? You're tricking me! I'm not the brightest candle in the sconce, but even I can see through that."

"I'm testing your memory and how well you follow directives. Just do it. Glimpse at this code and immediately blank your mind of the information till she gives her code. If she gives you the correct code, you will then hand her this second missive."

"And then what?"

"And then you leave. You walk straight across the square and deliver these official orders to the man in the entry room of the mansion. Return here immediately when done. I'll work on trying to get young Gils released in the meantime, but you must realize it is not a sure thing that we'll be able to get him."

"NOT A SURE THING? Why not? Gils has no magic, surely one man for a few hours won't crush the war effort!"

"If he is in the sewers, it can be days before they can reach him."

"Oh…Yes, Sire."


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145: The Facts of Life**

Uriel grabbed my arm none too gently. "This situation has become dangerous, not just your own safety but the security of the Palace is at risk. The ancients have become bold now, it is imperative you lose that which is drawing them."

"I'm not against it, Sire…but does it have to be here at the Palace? I dreamed my first time would be romantic. Why can't I just meet Gils at the Bloodworks instead of him coming here?"

"You think the Bloodworks would be more romantic than this Palace?"

"Infinitely."

"That place you described as so filthy it called your name?"

"There are not vampire birds looking down at you through the glass ceiling, nor eight Khajiit in the next room with super hearing. Ocato isn't shrieking, assassins aren't skulking about…not to mention an Emperor whose hearing is remarkably acute. I want privacy."

* * *

"I see. Maxical, right now the Bloodworks is a highly active military base. It has been taken over by my Imperial Army as well as the Blades. The privacy you seek will not be found there. My runner can check the inns to see if any have a room available, but you must return here before nightfall."

"Okay, but not Luther Broads. They have fleas in the beds, and Luther has peepholes drilled into all the rooms. They don't even have a public bath, either…"

"I suppose you want dinner and a bottle of fine wine provided?"

"Brandy, please. I'll write down the brand label…oh, were you being sarcastic?"

Uriel took the half scribbled note on the brandy from me and crumpled it. "You may take a bottle of brandy from my cabinet with you if you would like."

"And some scented soap as well?"

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel exhaled loudly. "Mayhap the Smithy can shred a rose pathway leading to the room or shape horseshoes into a heart to place over the headboard between armor repairs."

Was he baiting me again? "With my luck, one of the horseshoes would come loose and knock Gils in the head…" Uriel cut me off, his face reddened in anger.

"Enough! The time has come to put away childish notions of romance, Maxical. You are compromising the security of this throne, we are at war and the timing is critical. I will attempt to get Gils released and find a more suitable spot, but if unable you will have to forgo the childish dreams and seize the day."

"S…seize the day? I don't understand…"

"There is a tremendous battle ongoing at the Arena both day and night, nothing like you have seen here. We have been driving the vampires through the sewers during the daylight hours and sealing each sewer off to trap them directly beneath the Arena. If Gils is working the sewers they may not be able to get hold of him for days. Regardless you are putting this Palace at risk."

"What? I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"How much clearer must I say it? Whether Gils or any one of the seven hundred Legion below floors, you must rid yourself of that which is drawing danger to this Palace. Either you resolve this immediately or orders will be given Ocato…"

"OCATO!"

"If necessary. This matter is crucial to my security and must be resolved without further delay. With luck young Gils will be released so no extreme measures will be necessary. You are dismissed to rest, I want those errands run at daybreak." Uriel waved me out.

* * *

*.*

* * *

How Uriel expected me to sleep after that, I don't know. I couldn't face Nissy and the sisters, not now. I did understand Uriel's point, especially after Malan and Jak fighting on the dome and trying to get in.

Understanding was one thing, but doing what he suggested…no. I couldn't just bed some stranger. Maybe I'd have to give up my dream of it being perfect and romantic, but it had to be with Gils…it had to.

Without knowing why, I found myself running to Evangeline…literally running. I shot through the gauntlet of traps almost setting them off, heard the sisters guarding it mewl but ignored them. My eyes were blurred so badly with tears I could barely see where I was going, but Evangeline caught me just outside Ocato's door. Her arms were surprisingly strong when she wrapped them around me and pulled me to a stop.

"Shhh…Maxical, what is wrong? Oh my dear, come to my room and tell me what is going on."

She pushed a fancy leather pram out of the way and stripped off my armor before bundling me onto her bed and wrapping a thick quilt around me.

* * *

"Let me warm some milk for you dearest. Now you tell me what has you so upset." Evangeline alternated coddling me with some sage wisdom.

"Uriel is right about the danger, Maxical. It will be no time at all before they breach the Palace. The city is filled with ancient vampires and your scent is going out like a beacon calling them in. With assassins plotting attacks and traitors in his midst, he can't be worried about vampires staging a siege on the Palace."

"I know, Evangeline. But according to Uriel, I'm to hop on Puny Ancus like a hungry leopard while he sleeps."

"Bwaahaa! You'd catch a load of yellow ticks in your fur if you did. Maxical, if Uriel can't get your man here, you'll have to do your duty for the security of the throne."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Evangeline, is there any way you know of that girls can lose that without being with a man?"

"Well, I've heard in Skyrim that the women attach leather straps to Horker tusks and tie them down onto another woman…"

I gaped at her. "Those giant beasts? That is the grossest thing I ever heard of! Won't the Horker crush the other woman? And what is she even there for? Are Horkers tame? Just never mind, I don't want to know any more about it."

"But I… that's not what I meant…"

"Forget it, Evangeline. I'd do it with a strange man before a giant beast, not to mention some innocent woman getting mauled in the process. Isn't there some other way you know of?"

"Well, I've heard some girls lose it riding horses…"

"That's disgusting! That's just plain sick!"

"Maxical…never mind. Just drink this warm milk, I've mixed a little restorative in it."

* * *

"It's bad enough I have to give up the romance, but I can't stand the thought of being with a stranger, Evangeline."

"Well, there is Arch Mage Traven. You and he are close, and he is quite a handsome man."

"He is, but he's kind of more like a father figure to me."

"Chef likes you."

"No, he's nice and everything, but…no."

"Sir Damien…"

"NO! Although had I not stopped him he was seconds away from taking it from me by accident yesterday."

"By accident? Do tell." Evangeline's eyes lit up, she loves to hear gossip.

* * *

"The sisters seem to be quite taken with him, so much that they are teaming up to bed him. They invited him while in my room, I'm guessing he assumed it to be theirs. When he showed up I had snuffed the candles and was sleeping. He climbed on like he was mounting a horse and was almost at the finish line before I knew what was happening."

"Now see how quick it could be over for you?"

"Not that finish line, Evangeline. I was talking about mine. I kneed him at least three times, and despite that…if you had heard how long he dallied with those women in the next room you may have erected a monument to him."

"Maybe he uses that 'Stallion Potion' the alchemy shops have been shipping in from Skyrim lately."

"Or maybe he is the stallion making the potions to sell."

"Bwaahaa! Now see? You've got your humor back. Are you feeling a little better?"

"No. Evangeline, can it be here in your room? I don't want to be in my room where everyone can hear."

"Of course you can, and I'll make it nice and romantic for you here."

"Thank you, Evangeline."

* * *

*.*

* * *

********* Uriel Septim**

"Where have you been for the last eight hours, Foxy? You took no leave of me, and left my protection in the singular hands of Maxical. It has become a state of emergency the way she is drawing vampires in, they will breach this Palace in no time if something isn't done."

"I nearly captured Malan, but he escaped at the last minute…" Uriel cut him off.

"Since when do you take it upon yourself to leave my side in wartime? Your duty is here at my defense, not joining in the battle. We had vampires fighting on the dome, trying to pry the windows!"

"I apologize, Sire. When I saw him escaping the trap I followed him, may have found another nest of his. They tried to enter the dome?"

Uriel nodded briefly. "Write the location in your report. It is crucial Maxical act immediately. I've given her orders to that effect. If she can't find the gumption to breed her husband then I'll appoint someone to do the job. She endangers the security of this Palace, not to mention her own safety."

"Is she against it?"

"No, just shows no initiative to solve this problem on her own. My hope is that her reticence was due to not knowing where young Gils has been stationed. We'll see, I informed her where to find him. This is one task she should be able to handle without assistance, instead she tried to place the burden of it onto the throne. I gave her the ultimatum, now to sit back and see if she runs with it."

* * *

"Did she take the bait?"

"She gave no indication of doing so. She's been overly coddled, still sits back and waits to be hand fed. This is important to her as well, not just the security of the Palace. If she shows no initiative for this task then she'll be useless to me. I believe she thinks only to be an additional sword by my side, what need has the throne of that?"

"To be fair, you ordered her not to use any more Khajiit measures; that you wanted things done your way from now on."

Uriel's brows raised in surprise. "Did she tell you that? It had no effect at the time, Foxy. She hung an effigy and dressed bodies in robes immediately afterward."

"She may feel chastised that in doing so it endangered you. If you don't mind my asking, what threat did you use to…goad her?"

Uriel's brows fluttered between raised and lowered briefly. Maxical had been told not to discuss any of this with anyone, obviously she had discussed it with Foxy…but when could she have? Had Foxy stopped in her room on the way to his chambers?

"Ocato."

"HA! If that doesn't motivate her to act, nothing will."

* * *

"Based on what she's shown so far in obeying my orders, I forbade her from going to the Arena before giving her a mission that will send her out alone. Follow in chameleon. Ensure her safety from any vampires of course, otherwise stay hidden. I want to see if she acts. If she returns straight from her assignment she'll have earned my disappointment."

"Perhaps she should know of Captain Renault's…interest."

"Enraging her may be just what she needs, according to her dossier she thinks better when angered. I haven't seen that yet, and I've seen plenty of her temper. You'll have to follow closely if you tell her that, we don't know how disciplined she is yet. This can't end in a murder."

"If it comes to that, I'll step in. A few stumbling blocks after baiting her may help as well, see how she overcomes them." Damien suggested.

"Do it. I want her followed, and a detailed report on how she handles herself. Make sure to keep a close watch on her at that Arena, they are driving vampires out during daylight hours there and she could be at serious risk. If my Imperial Army or Blades act on her I want you to stay out of it. They are disciplined soldiers, she may take a beating but won't be killed."

"She may give them a beating."

"Ha! We'll see."


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146: Horkers and Trout**

I woke up with a start, something didn't feel right. Evangeline was gone, not just from the bed, but from her suite.

The loud harsh whispers of Khajiit were coming from outside Evangeline's gapped door and echoing into the room through it. Khajiit don't have the ability to whisper quietly.

What I heard was a replay of my conversation with Evangeline, repeated almost word for word in Khajiit. My blood was already boiling before I heard Sir Damien's deep voice rumbling on a laugh. I flew out of bed and jerked the door wide open, livid.

"Why are my personal conversations behind closed doors being repeated to this…this…ARGH!"

The sister's eyes flickered defensively, but there was a feeling of remoteness in them. For the second time since we'd met I suddenly felt like an outsider, an intruder in their midst. Without saying a word, she returned to her post. I rounded on Sir Damien next.

* * *

"I want an explanation why my private conversations are being carried to you, Sir Damien."

"At Uriel's request. He thought you were upset when you left his chambers. I asked the Khajiit and they said you ran to Evangeline in tears. Naturally they listened at the door."

"ARGH! I won't be spied on and have my every word repeated!" I clenched my fists in frustration.

There could be no more poignant example of what would happen if I tried to mate in this Palace. I had no more privacy in Evangeline's room than my own. The sisters would listen at the door and tell everything to anyone that would listen.

My first time would not be in this Palace, regardless of Uriel's orders I was going to the Bloodworks and find Gils. If we couldn't safely go to our spot on the Rumare, then I'd just as soon be locked in the bathing room at the Bloodworks than here.

* * *

Sir Damien hadn't moved, I glared up at him. "Well? You found what you needed to know, what now?"

If Uriel could see Sir Damien's eyes now, he'd have to agree the man was in the deep throws of Skooma addiction. They were on fire, glittering through the slits of the mask with a fierce look that made me feel like a rabbit with a leopard closing in on it. As I gaped at him, he swiped drool from his mouth onto the his sleeve of his greatcloak.

His odd stare made me long for my sword…and armor, dear gods I was undressed! No wonder he was staring!

"You look like you're dressed to go out, don't let me hold you back." I took a quick step back and slammed the door shut, sliding the bolt immediately.

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Wait, there is something important I need to tell you. Let me in, this will only take a moment."

"I don't desire drooling Skooma addicts in my bedchamber, Sir Damien. Speak through the door if you must."

"You won't want others hearing this, the information is private."

"As was my conversation with Evangeline. You may as well shout it from atop the dome as whisper it in my ear."

"I was just obeying orders, Maxical. This information is about Gils, surely you don't want me calling it through a door."

The air felt like it suffocated in my lungs. "Gils? Is he…okay?" My hand reached automatically for the bolt, but I froze before sliding it back.

"Aren't you going to open the door?"

"I am undressed, Sir Damien. Tell me through the door, is he okay?"

* * *

"Uriel sent me to retrieve Gils, I have just come from there…please, this is something you will not want to hear through a door."

"Was he alive?"

"…Well, yes…but…"

"Was he injured?"

"No, but he's not coming. He wasn't alone, Maxical."

"Of course he wasn't alone, there is a whole military base set up there."

"That's not what I meant. He is not alone, he is refusing to leave the Bloodworks."

"He is not alone in refusing? How many others were you sent to get?"

"I was only sent for Gils."

* * *

"You aren't making much sense, Sir Damien. Perhaps you should wait till you're sober to deliver messages. You really should get help for that Skooma problem."

"I am NOT on Skooma, ARGH!"

"Then why were you trying to get the others to come?"

"I WASN'T! Gils was ordered to come to the Palace immediately. He was not alone when I found him. He refused to come."

"Of course he refused, no one in their right mind would expect him to cross at night with thousands of vampires in a frenzy. That's all you need tell me, Uriel can pass any further information. Good night, Sir Damien."

* * *

*.*

* * *

As soon as day broke I hurried out to do those chores for Uriel, but froze in the Palace Entryway. They were hanging another list of the dead, nailing it to the outside of the door. With a sinking in my stomach I read over the names there, making sure no one I knew was among them. Since Uriel had been sealing the humans up at night there were very few names added to the list, none of them familiar to me.

A line-up began forming on the sidewalk out front, women looking for husbands or son's names. Fathis's name would never be on that list, since Malan stole his identification papers to impersonate him.

Only those identified by documentation found on the bodies or by another that knew them were listed. I don't know how or why, but it was a relief not to see his name on there in print. As long as Fathis's name stayed off that list I could live in a state of mental denial that eased the grief Uriel would not allow me to feel.

Just as I stepped back to allow others to read the older woman beside me at the door began keening and crumpled to the ground, her knees buckling beneath her. She was nearly trampled by the line of women surging forward.

* * *

The guards hadn't placed any ashes outside for the grievers yet. I had to squeeze back in to keep from the door pushing against her, and grabbed the nearest guard.

"Where are the ashes for the grieving?"

He pointed to a bucket of ashes. "Tell her to come in for his belongings, no bodies are being released. Can't hold funerals with the war on, and the remains are needed. Ocato is going to burn the corpses at the end of the war and each name on the list will get a posthumous award and stipend for their service to the Empire."

"Dear gods!" For the first time I wondered if Fathis's body was in one of those stacks dotting the districts. The idea of someone I knew being among those rotting bloated corpses being used by the mages nightly had never occurred to me before. Dear gods, I hoped never to see it if he is out there. I would fall on my own sword beside it if I was to see Fathis in that condition.

From high up in Uriel's dome they were just faceless and nameless blurs that may contain Hannibal…not real people. The sudden realization that Fathis's body could be being used beyond his death filled me with rage, and a hatred I've never known in my life for the vampire that caused this war...Malan.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The stench of decomposing flesh permeated the air as soon as I stepped away from the Palace, curdling my already queasy stomach. I kept my eyes averted from the stacks of bodies and sought only one sight, Hannibal's filthy blue robe. It almost caused me to break into a headlong run to him again, but at the last minute I remembered Uriel may be watching and ground to a walk.

Hannibal agreed readily to bring the tomes and was positively unseemly in his eagerness to bring his bloodletting equipment.

"Hannibal, I have a need to see you in your capacity as a physician other than the bloodletting Uriel wants done...and a desperate need to talk to you about something dire. Please, Hannibal…can you come stay at the Palace a while? If naught else you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

It was truth, I needed him desperately. Just some part of my life from before this war began, something to cling to and feel that when this all ended things may go back to being normal once again.

Hannibal's curiosity could be counted on to send him hot-footed to pack if I told him nothing more. He looked owlishly intrigued.

* * *

"Are you ill? You don't look your usual self, what is wrong?"

"I can't tell you here, just pack whatever you need to stay and to treat medically. Oh, and I need some scrolls for duplicating, can you bring some please?"

"If it will keep me from having to crawl under another corpse I will stay indefinitely. I'll have to go back to the Arcane for a bath and those items, but I'll come straight away."

It struck me that Hannibal might know some professional medical ways to end my virginity without breeding, things that Evangeline obviously didn't.

"Hannibal, on a completely different subject…er…is there a way a girl might lose her virginity without being with a man? You know, like…er…any other way it can be done?"

"There have been some cases where girls have lost it riding a horse."

I gaped at him. "Not you too! Hannibal, that is just plain gross! It's disgusting! I thought as a physician you might know some medical way. And don't bother telling me about Horkers either, EW! Just never mind. I'd rather leap on Puny Ancus like a hungry leopard."

"Puny Ancus? What? Maxical, you misunderstood! Never mind, we'll talk about it when I get to the Palace."

* * *

*.*

* * *

As Uriel instructed, I sought out the Publican at the Tiber Septim Hotel. Augusta Calidia eyed the large bill I slid towards her greedily.

"Is there a…uh…prostitute here that goes by the name, Eyja?"

"Up these stairs here, third door on the left."

My early visit woke Eyja, her sleepy eyes gave that away, although she was fully dressed. Whatever I was expecting Eyja to be, she was nothing like…well, except she was a Nord, and I had expected that by her name. She was beautiful, clean and dressed in fine clothing.

Her eyes alternated between supreme intelligence and a sleepy look that was more than a bit sultry. I handed her the wrong note, never asked for her code and couldn't have remembered the right one had she given it.

"Uh, he said I should just leave after handing you the note."

She held up her hand to stop me, glanced over the note quickly and then back up at me.

"Did you read it?"

"No, of course not!"

"Don't you think you should know what a note says if you are going to carry it for someone?"

"But wouldn't it be wrong to breach someone's trust and open their personal correspondence?"

"Here, take a look." Eyja handed the note to me.

* * *

_My dear, Eyja - _

_It has been too long since I've had the pleasure of your services, and I find myself in desperate straits without them. Forsake the others that clamour at your door and come to me immediately. _

_Remember to bring your boots, you know how much I love to see you in them. The more you bring, the better…and I hope you'll stay and keep me company for some time. This can be your war effort, helping this old shut-in play "Find the Trout." _

_Wear what you know I like, and come packed to stay a while._

_Your best lover, Justin _

_PS: The cat will join our fun, but she'll need some lessons from you first!_

* * *

I gasped, fuming that I had carried something like that. What had Uriel meant by the cat joining in their fun? He was going to see my temper when next we met.

Eyja took it back. "Next time, don't let someone hand you a note and carry it till you know what it is you are carrying."

"You mean this was a joke on me?"

"How would I know? You didn't tell me who it was from."

"Oh. I was supposed to show you this first." I handed Eyja the missive with Uriel's code on it.

She glanced at it as if she already knew what it would say, then tossed it into the fireplace and pushed it around with a poker till it was naught but ashes.

"So, the old man wants to play some 'Hide the Trout', huh?"

"Ew, that is disgusting! Wait, didn't it say 'Find the Trout'?"

"Yeah, well when they're old you gotta find it first before you can hide it."

"EW! That's the last thing I needed to hear today. Urk, gaaaah."


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147: Stealing Malan's Treasures**

"Er…Eyja? Er…you wouldn't happen to know…er…any way a girl can, uh…lose something…uh…without, you know." My face turned beet red.

"Answers like that cost, you know. Nothing's free."

"Oh! Er…I have…uh…wait." I dug in my pockets. "I found a Septim, will that be enough?"

Eyja eyed it disappointedly before snatching it from my fingers. "I don't know what the hell you just asked, but I earned the Septim for the time I spent trying to figure it out."

"I need to lose my virginity without being with a man. Is there a way?"

"Oh, like women, do you?"

"Sure, just fine I guess. OH! No, it's not like that. I just…look, can you just tell me the answer?"

"You got any more gold?"

"No."

* * *

"Why don't you let me fix you up with one of my clients? They are very discreet, and some won't even mind the fur since you're a virgin. They'll pay a fortune for that, but I get a percentage for finders fees."

I gaped at her. "No, I…just forget it."

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you, you're that Ape woman! From what I heard you liked monkey'n around. HA! Get it?"

"Uh, I was told to leave after giving you the note."

"Okay. Well, according to this, I'll see you later." She blew me a kiss and winked at me in a saucy way. I hurried out with a bright red face.

* * *

*.*

* * *

The mansion was across the quad from the Inn. Banging on the door brought no response, but the handle turned when I tried it. The stench of dead bodies was strong, and as soon as I opened the door I knew why.

A bloated corpse lay just inside the foyer, dressed all in black. Was that the person I was supposed to give Uriel's orders to? I caught sight of the blackened bare feet and realized with a shock that this was one of Sir Damien's men.

I held my nose and cast a Daylight spell several times to illuminate the room better than the puny streams of light making their way through the heavily curtained windows. What caught my eye was the glass display cases lining the walls, all empty of any treasure. Had the place been looted?

One tall glass case held an ancient ornamental sheath and sword, in perfect condition as if it was purchased new and preserved without ever being used. I fiddled with the glass case and pulled the sword from the sheath. Dear gods, it was an ancient Akaviri Katana! It was absolutely beautiful, and in pristine condition. The sheath itself was as fine as the one Uriel had given Fathis, intricate stitching in a pattern I'd never seen before.

* * *

Today was Uriel Septim's actual birthday, Ocato had held the celebration early this year to catch the crowds that were in for the music festival. I'd already given Uriel a present, that enchanted robe Fathis had bought. But today was the day he should be celebrating it, and with this war on he would not be. Eighty-seven years old, that was a birthday that deserved recognition.

This place had been Malan's lair, the history books were filled with treasures he had stolen through the centuries of his life. This could be one of them.

Everything in here was supposed to be sold to set up a fund for the Lost Children of Cyrodiil. It had obviously been looted, or all these other display cases wouldn't be bare. It was about to be looted again. I'd make a donation to the fund for the sword once the war was over. I was giving Uriel a birthday present.

I sheathed the sword and shoved it down inside my cuirass at an angle. Sometimes being flat chested has its advantages. A nearby wine rack was filled with Tamika's 399 and several bottles of her best brandy as well. I took one bottle of each and tucked them into my cuirass, cinching the waist tightly so they wouldn't fall out.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel said there were several men here, I only found one body. "HELLO!" My own voice echoed back eerily, and from somewhere upstairs I heard the heavy flutter of bird wings. Dear gods, was Malan nesting here as a bird?

"GAAAAH!" I darted out the front door, knocking down a tall man covered in a cloak and dark cowl that was pinned against the door alcove…obviously avoiding sunlight. I bolted past him well into the sunlight before spinning around, the Legion sword Uriel had loaned me drawn.

"Maxical! It's me, Janus Hassildor. The Immortal."

"I don't believe you, remove the cowl so I can see your face. Urk! Okay, it's you. You can put it back on."

"I'll have you know I am considered quite handsome by many! Never mind that now, I must warn you about Jak. He's after your blood, you're in danger."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Warn me that a vampire is after my blood, right? And what are you then? And why are you following me?"

"Well…hey, wait! You knew I was a vampire when you met me! I've never made you uncomfortable, have I? I swear to you I'm not after your blood, but I'm the only one in this city that isn't."

"And lets see, I should believe you because you are so honest? You told me Jak was a bird, and let me stroke and kiss what I assume now was his private areas without telling me any different!"

"I told you to stop fondling him, you refused to listen!"

"You said it was a bird, they don't have private areas! Don't you think I would have been a lot more cautious if I knew it was a vampire stalking me and not a sweet bird?"

"He is not sweet, he uses charm spells! Well, he does have a certain charm, but that isn't the point!"

* * *

*.*

* * *

"I'll tell you what the point is. You taught me that all vampires are liars, even the ones you think are intriguing and have interesting accents. You are no friend of Fathis's or mine. Why'd you tell me he was dallying with some woman he loved on our wedding night? You vowed to bring my husbands back safe, where are they? Now you warn me your good friend Jak wants my blood, finally after everyone knows he's one of Malan's makes. Don't worry, I doubt Jak dares cross Malan and that's who is after me now. So thanks for your warning, Immortal."

"Dagoth-Malan is after you? What? Wait, Jak can't be one of Malan's!"

"I guess his turning into a huge predatory bird didn't give you a clue. Do you know any other lines still in existence that do that? That clan was from High Rock, and was extinguished ages ago, their line only exists today in Malan's cocktail vampires."

"Dear gods, he is one of Malan's? Why wouldn't he have told me? Maxical, I didn't know."

"How could you not know? Wouldn't your vampiry senses tell you? Tell the truth, if you can that is. You keep hollering about wanting to kill Malan, do you mean it? That's the whole reason Hannibal gave you Diplomatic Immunity, he put all his faith in you saving Cyrodiil. Look around you and see this war your maker started, what are you doing to stop it? Because your cloak looks pretty clean to me."

* * *

"Maxical, I have stayed isolated in my castle over fifty years. I've not left it since the attack on me."

"That's funny, I could swear that's you standing right in front of me! Oh, and didn't I meet you at the Arena two weeks ago? Weren't you the one that sat next to Fathis and called him friend, then stood by and let Malan kill him? All these vampires following me around like I'm the chicken dinner, HA! They'd have a better meal at your table!"

"Maxical…wait, did you just call me a chicken?"

"Why, would that ruffle your feathers?"

"Listen to me, Maxical. I may be immortal and made from the same batch as Malan, but I have spent fifty years suffocating my nature so I wouldn't be like him. Not even Jak is afraid of me in my giant form, him barely six foot and sticking his finger in my face. I was never trained in combat as a man or vampire. Malan has honed his skills to unmatched proportions, armies can't kill him. Traven's hope is my immortality will merely outlast Malan in battle, but you know it takes more than that. It takes skills I don't have."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You are the only one who can stop him, Janus. If you stand by and do nothing, Uriel will be sacrificed in Malan's greed for power. He's already breached the Palace for my blood, but you know he'll go for the throne next."

"I'd have to let the vampire out to practice, and face Uriel's Law if I do. Those of us with Diplomatic Immunity can't just run out and fight vampires, Uriel's own troops would kill us right along with all the rest. There has to be a plan in place so his army recognizes us as a part of his forces."

"We? I thought you were the only one on that program."

"Traven signed my friend Jak into the program just before war broke out. Does Traven know Jak is one of Malan's? They can't fight against their own clan, though I'm sure Jak has nothing to do with the rest of them."

"I'll tell Hannibal if Uriel doesn't. Anyway, there is Crimson Scar out there too, but will Jak fight for the Empire?"

"I can't speak for him, but he may. He is fearless and loves a good scrap. I'll ask him."

* * *

"If he will, set up a meeting with Uriel and bring him with you… er…just don't bring Jak around till I no longer draw his interest, which should be tomorrow. He wouldn't stay in the program long if he leaped on me like a hungry leopard in front of Uriel."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll see you there if you come, I'm living in the Palace for the time being."

"Maxical, what is supposed to happen today that will alter Jak's interest? Wait, didn't you say Malan is in the Palace already? You can't safely return to the Palace if he is, your blood is an overpowering draw!"

"I thought you said it didn't interest you."

"It doesn't, but I can still smell it and know what he would be thinking."

"HA! I knew you couldn't be trusted. HMPH!"

"Maxical!" He called it into my back as I stomped off, being careful to stay out in the sunlight the whole way back to the Palace.

* * *

*.*

* * *

In my anger I'd forgotten my plan to cast chameleon before entering the Palace district and sneak over to the Arena. It was too late by the time I remembered, I was already in full view of Uriel's dome windows.

After some quick thinking I aimed straight for the Palace entrance, planning to cast chameleon once under the doorway alcove and dart around to the Arena. It would look like I had entered the Palace, and if Uriel was watching he'd just think I was dallying on the way to his chambers. He would yell, but it would be worth it if I could find Gils.

Before even reaching the Palace steps I could see someone standing in the shadow of the entranceway alcove and slowed my steps to give them time to leave. They didn't, and as I drew nearer I realized who it was. Sir Damien! I ground to a halt, fuming.

He'd run tell Uriel if I didn't enter now. I was livid, and stomped the rest of the way to the entrance. Now I'd have to go in and pretend to go up, at least to Evangeline's suite.

* * *

"Who has ruffled your fur?"

"You mean aside from Skooma addicts eavesdropping on my personal conversations last night? Everyone."

"Maxical, I do not, nor have I ever taken Skooma. If I was out of sorts it was from my own rage at being forced to invade your privacy. I was following Uriel's orders, just like you have to. Should I run?"

"From Uriel?"

"From your temper fit."

"I'd advise it, I'm not fit to be pleasant right now." I waited, hoping he would. He didn't.


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148: Confrontations and Crime**

"Between your fierce glare and scowl and the fact that you are stomping as you walk, I'd say you are ready to draw weapons." Sir Damien attempted teasing me.

"Don't tempt me! Er…sorry."

"You look like you could use a good sparring session."

"Actually, I really could use one. Right now the only thing that may improve my mood would be to battle, not just spar."

"Now that's something I wouldn't suggest. What has you so upset?" He indicated we step into the Palace and led the way to the upper corridors.

"Everything. It started last night before the incident with you and keeps growing. The list is long."

"I have long ears."

I eyed the mask that obscured all of his head and face with the exception of his jawline and mouth. It was impossible to tell even what race he was, other than the white coloring and skin eliminated a few. I'd always assumed he was Imperial, was he saying he was an Altmer?

"Er…you do?"

"That was meant to be a joke."

"Oh. OH! I see, I guess. Well I can't work up a fake laugh right now, so make better jokes if you're going to cheer me up."

"Ouch. Why don't you start at the beginning, who besides me has stirred your wrath?"

I ground to a halt and turned to face him. His eyes were looking into mine like Khajiit do, reading my thoughts. I didn't want him to see the bleakness I was feeling written there, so looked to my feet while I kicked my toe against a block of raised corridor stone.

"You want it all? It's a lot."

"Better unload on me before you burst out with it on Uriel."

"You're right there, I guess. It is Malan, Sir Damien."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"You're wanting to kill Dagoth-Malan now?" Sir Damien held the door to the upper floors open for me to pass through.

"Yes I do. And not just Malan. The Immortal, and I guess all ancients. The truth isn't in them, they are consummate deceivers beyond my ability to comprehend. Between them and my task for Uriel I'm in over my head, Sir Damien. I feel I've been dropped in the middle of the ocean and left there, not knowing how to swim or even which direction I should be going. No one is as they seem anymore, I don't know who to trust. I ache for this to be a nightmare I'll wake from, but it's always still here."

"Let's sit." He pointed to a corridor bench and sprawled his lithe frame onto it like a cat would have. "Now tell me what Dagoth-Malan did this morning that's got you so upset."

"It will make me sound every bit the child Uriel thinks me. Maybe he's right, I guess that's what I am. Malan is the one that has caused me the most pain of my life, but brought me the only solace I've found since this war began. If it was real, that is."

"Malan brought you solace?" He sounded shocked. Maybe I shouldn't have admitted it.

"I'm not sure. I've got this memory of him. Uriel thinks he planted false good memories in my mind so I'd trust him, that he's just after my blood. Since I'm in the Palace, that puts Uriel at risk. Even I know Malan will go for that throne. Uriel said to talk to you because you were an expert on Malan."

"That I am, Lass."

"Two weeks ago Malan killed Fathis, someone I've turned to my whole life whenever I was scared or in trouble. Fathis always gave me comfort and protection from anything. Now when I have the greatest need of him, he's gone and I have no one. Uriel won't allow me the grief any widow should have, he gets in a rage if I cry. Inside me is a gnawing pain, and a keening that may never stop if released. Bottled by Uriel it grows to anger, and hatred for Malan for taking him from me."

* * *

"You've no proof Fathis is gone."

"I have proof, Sir Damien. If he was alive he'd have come for me before anyone else, maybe even Uriel. I saw the spot he fell, he had mortal injuries. I always trusted Fathis would be there the rest of my life. I don't know how to live on Nirn if he isn't on it. I'd rather he found love with another like that lying Immortal said, at least I'd know he still lived."

"I went through this when I lost my wife. The grief never goes away, Maxical. Uriel is right to push you beyond it now, or you'd sink yourself into it. This way you are forced to think of it in short moments, not let it take you over. And how did Dagoth-Malan bring you solace from it?"

"Because of this war I've felt the need of comfort beyond words to express, but have no one to turn to anymore. Malan is the cause of me needing it, but it's from him the comfort came." I felt like I might choke talking about something good he may or may not have done in the face of all the evil I knew he did.

"Aye, Lass. There's bad he's done, I know that better than anyone. But once he was mortal like us, and seeing that side of him is rare. Tell me what happened."

* * *

"The first time I was seven years old. Malan and Seridur came to the orphanage to kidnap children. Seridur loathed us, we were terrified of him. We thought Malan was a giant ogre come to eat us. Instead he picked me up like a baby, held me right up against his chest and rocked me. The orphanage didn't waste water on beasts, I was filthy…but that didn't seem to bother him. He sang to me, and it took my fear away. The whole time in that orphanage no one had ever held us or sang to us, but Malan did that night. I remember him smiling down at me, if the memory is real. I thought he must be a god that loved children, that he came from another realm to save us from Seridur."

"The kindness you saw in Malan is the man he was before the beast took him. Go on, Lass."

"Malan erased my memory of everything that night, not just of him and Seridur but even of my best friend Nissy. Last night Akatosh gave my memories back and I saw it all, just like I was there. That moment he was holding me in his arms, just for a second I felt comforted and protected. I forgot for that moment that he was there to kidnap us and drink our blood, trusted him. But then he left with Nissy and I remembered what he was and what he did to her."

* * *

"It's possible she received the same kindness from him…"

I cut him off. "But that's just it, he never did show her any kindness like that. That's why I can't believe the memory, I'm sure he planted a false one so I'd trust him. She rotted in a cave for ten years till she was ready to be fed on. He stole her childhood and a happy life she could have had just because in a decade she would be tasty to him. And not just her, there were probably hundreds throughout the years."

"Farming, Lass. It's no different than the calf your father brought home and stuck in that stall so small it couldn't move, just so the meat wouldn't be toughened by exercise and it would fatten quicker. It was confined so not to spoil your dinners when it could have been happy running through the meadows. It got no love at all, you weren't allowed to even pet it or you'd be too attached when time came to slaughter the beast."

"How did you know about that?"

"Unless you grow up in cities this size, everyone has experienced that calf many times over. How many of those calves became old pets at your home, and how many went to slaughter?"

* * *

"After they adopted me just the first one, Girty. I loved her, couldn't let them kill her. I threw the biggest fit of my life. We went without beef all winter, Abhuki was livid. After that I stayed away from the calves, and they had beef every year. It was the same with the first chicken I saw. We had Chickie-girl for a pet till she died of old age. The rest got eaten."

"Aye, Lassie. Attachment brings guilt, and guilt keeps the farmer from doing what he has to do. Dagoth-Malan had one calf go to slaughter because the guilt took him over and he couldn't do what he must to keep her alive. He's killed none since, better to stay away from that calf pen than suffer the horror of slaughter later."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Dagoth-Malan breeds the virgins before he feeds on them so they can't die. He hasn't killed one since the first year, centuries ago. Just like you with those calves, he learned to not get attached so guilt wouldn't take him over."

* * *

"But they were children, not cows! How can you even compare the two? And it sounds clean to use terms like 'breeding' for his taking of them when they became women. The correct term for what he did is rape, they had no choice but to comply. Those children suffered a decade of imprisonment in a dark cave without love and care just so he wouldn't suffer guilt for the few minutes he spent in raping them, all to sate his bloodlust instead of controlling it."

"At least they weren't killed in the act, as Seridur did. Maxical, listen to me. It's the nature of the beast, they can't help what they are. As well blame the leopard for killing the rabbit. The nature of the ancients isn't higher or greater, no more controlled than the same feral beast that went into the making of Khajiit. They may be clothed in the fine cloth of human form and speak as one, but are no more mortal than the Daedra."

"But they were men once, Daedra never were. That side of them must still exist somewhere inside them, you just said the kindness of Malan's human side was able to show through with me."

"They can't exist simultaneously, Maxical. The vampire nature is like having a feral beast dwelling within oneself, the man has no control over what it does. Virgin blood incites that beast to a frenzy beyond comprehension. The man side of him can't live with even the memories of what the vampire has done, he would kill himself in a heartbeat if he could. The nature won't let him, it comes out to protect itself. Men like Malan learn to live with the vampire out all the time rather than face what it has done. Others like Seridur and Vicente become inured and hardened to it. Which is worse?"

"Still, that doesn't explain why he tossed them in the street to starve once they were no longer of use to him. The Khajiit were sealed to him by Azura, he didn't even supply them with his vampire juices. Not getting attached wouldn't minimize his responsibility for them, he owed them at least their care for what he did. They have no one."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"That orphanage for the unadoptable was the same, was it not? Just tossing them to the street."

"They didn't drink our blood or breed us first so we were sealed to them. And we weren't unadoptable either. I was adopted from there and pampered beyond any child's dream. I vowed Nissy she'd come with me, Alix and S'Jirra would have adopted her in a heartbeat. She lost the life I promised her she'd have, the one I had…what she deserved to have."

"Ah, Lass. But you've found each other now, so…"

I interrupted him, jumping up from the bench. "So all is well? It will never be well! Malan erased all my memories of her so I couldn't search for her. She was my best friend and thought I'd forgotten her. How long she must have waited in that cave thinking that I'd come for her! How long before the hope I would come finally died?"

It choked me to even say the words aloud. "Nissy expected me to save her. Dear gods I want to kill Malan for what he put Nissy through, but more than that…because he did it in my name."

"Do you wish he'd kept those memories from you then?"

"No, but he may wish he had."

"You may be right about that, Lass."


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149: Who Is Getting Into Captain Renault's Pants?**

"What's the Immortal done to get your fur in a bunch?" Sir Damien patted the bench.

"How could he hide from Malan for fifty years? Malan attacked his wife too, and Janus did nothing about it! If it was me…yeah, I might die trying. But before I did, Malan would regret even hearing my name. I'd keep coming back like an ill wind to wreak havoc on him till he'd have to hide just to get peace from me. Janus is immortal, he could get back up and lick his wounds. I'd rather fight and lose the battle than spend my life running from it."

"He knows his limitations. Even great warriors know times when they must step back. Like with Dagon, let the gods battle and keep yourself alive. Survival, Maxical. It's the greatest instinct."

"Dagon, yeah. I've never been so terrified in my life. But Uriel will stand to face him alone, you know that. I swore my sword to him, better to go down fighting and die beside him in battle than run. Uriel says a coward's skin isn't worth saving. When Dagon comes I'll climb on top the dome and spit in his eye just before he squashes me like a bug. I've been practicing spitting in the bathing room."

"Urk, glad you told me that. Uriel's path is laid out by the gods, your sword can't change it. So why give your life?"

* * *

"Fathis says if the outcome of battle is certain death, die with a blade in your hand. As his wife I must represent him, honor his memory."

"I'll give you points for bravery, Lass. Tell me this, how's one little Khajiit going to take down Dagoth-Malan and his army? Best hurry before they become immortal."

"You're an expert on him, what's his obsession with his army being immortal? They're already the most feared army on Nirn."

"Aye, they are. But immortal they'd be unstoppable."

"They're unstoppable now, just the sight of them on the move makes grown men pee their pants. What gives his army power is their huge numbers working as one unit. They're the most disciplined force on Nirn. Immortality is just psychological warfare, like them growing into giants. No one is really immortal, they're just harder to kill."

"Harder to kill? Do you even know what the word immortal means? It means they can't be killed."

* * *

"That's what Malan bases his hopes on, right? Like Janus is supposedly immortal because he was made with Dagoth-Ur's blood. But Ur was killed, and it was done by a mortal."

"Oh, Lass. You've said a mouthful, you have. That was but a few years ago, and what a shock 'twas to all. His immortal blood was a great power give by the Heart of Lorkhan, and the weapons that killed him were made with the same power. But Janus's blood was taken while it flowed strong in Ur's veins, and those weapons don't exist anymore."

"Janus has never been tested, Ur was tested once and died. Malan has no proof either one was ever really immortal, only Ur's word."

"True, but answer me this. Say he is immortal. As a warrior, you tell me how you're going to kill him."

"In one on one combat. If I was pitted against him in the Arena, you'd be smart to put your Septims on me. It would be the longshot bet of the century."

"That it would. Just for fun I'll bite on your theory. Tell me, Lass. How would a little thing like you fight the Immortal in his giant form? You do remember he'd grow for battle, don't you?"

* * *

"Even an immortal can't live in pieces or without blood."

"What are you saying, pieces and no blood? You have to get him there first, let's hear how you'd do it."

"Oh. Well, in giant form his reach would be tremendous. He's unskilled with weapons so he'd probably use magic and a longsword. I'd have to get right up underneath him so he couldn't hit me with either without hitting himself. Slice his Achilles tendons on both legs so he couldn't move. Then go to town cutting his Femoral artery with so many holes that the immortal blood would drain out. Cut off his hands and feet, behead him…immortal or not, he'd be just a torso rolling around. Sir Damien? Are you okay? Should I whack your back?"

Sir Damien fell off the bench like he was about to puddle the floor, staggered to the window and clutched the ledge. He was doubled over laughing.

I grinned at him. "Now that's how you cheer someone up."

"It is for a fact, Lass. You've learned battle anatomy well, you surprised me with that. And here I thought you just went to the Arcane to blow it up. Now you've got me curious. Tell me next, what would you do with Dagoth-Malan and his army other than pants-peeing?"

* * *

"I got no fight with the army, just Malan. You think he'd be so scared of a little thing like me that he'd bring his army out against me?"

"After taking down the Immortal he might be. But he doesn't leave his lair without them, they protect him like Khajiit protect their mates."

"I don't know, but I'd sure like that bracelet he wears on his arm. Can't get it fighting him at the Arena, we're not allowed to scavenge souvenirs of battle there."

"What, no story about cutting off his arms and legs?"

"Not on him, they're like tree trunks even before he grows giant. And he's trickier than I am, I couldn't outwit him. He'd outmatch me, that's for sure. He'd have to be surprised in his lair, where he's without his army. Assassination or a trap. That's up your alley, not mine. Can't sneak up on vampires with their acute sense of smell and hearing when you are clumsy and smell like a cat."

* * *

"So you think you've got a better shot against an immortal giant than a regular sized Dagoth-Malan?"

"I'm no assassin, and that's what it would take with him. That or a trap like Uriel laid for him, the one I saved him from. Best I could do would be to tempt him in with my virgin blood and when he grabs me, have your men jump him."

"I'll say this, Lass. You do a quick study of your opponents. You couldn't have met the Immortal but twice, Dagoth-Malan once. You've pegged both their strengths and weaknesses that quick. That's a gift, Lass. You're born to battle, as tiny a thing as you are. I've seen you fight with the blade, it's a joy to watch. What else can you bring to battle?"

"My claws and knees."

"Don't remind me, Lass. I meant what other weapons."

"Nothing. Well, maybe some tricks I've used against tougher opponents in the Arena. My accidents usually cause extensive property damage, but Blade is my only skill."

"These tricks, are they dirty or legal?"

"I know some downright filthy tricks, but I meant legal ones. Like opponents expect you to look where you'll strike. I'll look at their arm and sweep the leg. Do it again, they think you'll sweep the leg again. They extend their arm to block, I cut off the arm while it's stressed by extending. Their blade touches the ground, that's a victory in the Arena. Against a longsword I get in close with a dagger and cut their arteries. Shortswords you disarm on the parry by twisting your wrist when your blade locks the guard. Stuff like that. Tricks you taught my father, Sir Damien."

* * *

"You've figured that out, have you?"

"I'm not very bright, but have good ears. I eavesdropped on you and Uriel."

"You did? Now why did you do that?"

I stretched my arms out and did an all encompassing shrug in a fair imitation of Gils doing his 'I am Dunmer'. "I am Khajiit."

"And what does that mean?"

"We're not just all tails and fur, you know." I curled my tail into a question mark so he'd ask.

"What else, then?"

"We're nosy."

"I see. You want to get a little blade practice in? I'll spar with you."

"I'd like that, you're supposed to be training me anyway. I can't today though, I'm hoping Uriel may have a task for me. Maybe tomorrow."

"Now, what task could Uriel have that you'd be hoping for? Twice you've mentioned tomorrow, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah. It's just…I feel like a dying mouse in a field full of vultures, nowhere to run and feel safe. The ones that should protect me are out fighting in the war when I need them, or dead. And I refuse to take Hannibal's suggestion."

* * *

"What did Traven suggest?"

"Nothing I want to talk about."

"Maxical, there is plenty here to protect you."

"That's not the kind of protection I mean. I just can't understand, why isn't he here?"

"Traven?"

"NO! Gils. He's never even sought me to see how I fared, and knows my blood puts me in danger. Ocato makes it to the Palace nightly, why can't Gils?"

"Ah, and you thought he felt the same for you as you did for him? Every man likes a challenge, Maxical. In Gils that's more than half the game. Without the competition and rivalry of Fathis, the excitement of battle is lost and the drive to be attentive wanes. His brother is being hunted like an animal. You yourself know Gils' protection of him was tremendous, stronger than his of you in fact."

"Are you saying Gils doesn't want me now that Fathis is gone?"

"Not at all, I'm sure he'll take whatever is thrown at him. But you know his reputation for moving on, especially for a new conquest or at the prompting of his brother. He earned that reputation honestly."

"Move on! To who? We're in the middle of a war, they are fighting day and night at the Arena."

"Maxical, they are shifted three times per day. He's had plenty off downtime and knows you are here. He could have come at any time. He chose not to, instead he's been closeted in that bathing room of the Bloodworks with Captain Renault every chance he gets."

* * *

*.*

* * *

I felt vomit rising in my throat, battling the scream to reach air first. In the end I did neither, maybe shock saved me. I didn't know if it was true or not, all I know is he never came to me. I made it to the Palace from the extreme end of the City Isle, but Gils didn't make it one district over.

Whether true or not, I wouldn't make a fool of myself before Sir Damien. Uriel's teaching me to suck it up came to my rescue. Uriel ordered me not to go there seeking him, maybe he knew something. Anyway, it's not like I hadn't been warned about Gils enough times before getting involved.

Captain Renault was that pretty Breton that was so hateful to me when she had to give me her leather pants, the ones I was wearing now. I looked down at them, remembering the disgust on her face that day. When I looked back up, Sir Damien was watching me. I inhaled deeply and pulled myself up like I'd seen Uriel do when facing something tough.

"Well…if true, he's not the only one getting in her pants. These are hers." I pointed to the leathers I was wearing, surprising a genuine laugh out of Sir Damien.

"Don't forget too, you sleep in her dog collar and spurs. You may find a new use for those Bravil Ballbusters when all's said and done."

"Nae, I won't. Our marriage was invalidated when Fathis wed me. If true, he's free to do as he chooses."

"What then? The vultures still circle, what will the dying mouse do?"

"The dying mouse takes no one's gossip for truth. You are Uriel's information specialist, not mine."

* * *

"Ah, we're back to fighting again. Uriel will be so disappointed. Mayhap I should watch to keep from my limbs being cut off as well?"

"Don't be absurd, Sir Damien. I hold you no ill-will. I just don't listen to gossip where my husbands are concerned. I don't believe in allowing others to decide where my trust should lay."

"You just asked me to help you decide where your trust should lay regarding Dagoth-Malan."

"At Uriel's request for your expertise on him. The last I looked, Malan was not numbered among my husbands."

"Gah Lass, you battle as well with words as the sword. Battle is in your blood, I can see it in your eyes. Raise your head high and give me the put down, you're a pleasure to watch when you get your fur raised!"

"Well now you can watch me walk away, I have business to attend." I didn't stay to dally with him further, but stomped my way up to Evangeline's.


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150: Of Birds And Fish**

When Evangeline would have shut the door for our privacy I stopped her. "Leave it open, Evangeline. Sir Damien is coming up, I want to be sure he has passed your room going up before I go back out again."

When I heard the door from the lower floor open and footsteps approaching, I tried to think of something to say quickly that would make it sound like we were having an important conversation. My mind drew a blank. The footsteps were approaching rapidly, and I could think of nothing whatsoever to say. Finally I just started chattering, and in a very loud voice to be sure he'd hear as he neared her door.

"Er…so, Evangeline…er…did you say one bone in your hand is worth two in your bush? I can't tell you how grateful I am you brought this to my attention. This is of crucial importance, I'll get right on it."

"I said no such thing, and anyway it is a bird!"

"Er…huh? What bird?"

"The bird in your hand!"

"I don't have a bird in my hand, what are you talking about?"

* * *

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Er, I mean whatever you said…er…told me."

Sir Damien passed and sighted me pretending to talk to Evangeline. He grinned wickedly under that face mask. I ignored him till I heard the door close to the upper floor.

"I have to go out, Evangeline. If anyone questions you, tell him I had a sudden attack of the runs. NO! Best not, I may never live that one down. Oh! Say that you think I'm bathing."

"Him who?"

"Huh?"

"You said if anyone asks, tell him you have the runs."

"NO! I said not to say that. Just say I'm bathing or something."

* * *

"Maxical, who is this 'him' you are talking about? If you don't tell me, I'll tell every 'him' that asks that you have a bad case of gas and soiled yourself after a particularly bad one."

"GAAAAAH! You…you wouldn't! No particular him, just any…I mean…er…" I eyed her stubborn countenance, she wouldn't give up till I told her something.

"Oh, okay! I'll tell you. I mean Sir Damien, if you must know."

Evangeline looked intrigued. "Well, are we starting to like Sir Damien now? Another close encounter?"

"ARGH! Evangeline, for gods sake don't even joke about that! He just…I just don't want him to know I am gone from the Palace, that's all."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just verifying the truth of something I heard. Tell Sir Damien nothing if he asks, or you can tell him Alix the Mouse has gas or the runs."

* * *

*.*

* * *

Alix squeaked loudly and sat up in the pram. He started chattering angrily, his arms waving like a politician on a soapbox.

"Evangeline, what a cute baby bonnet you have on him. It looks expensive, where did you get it?"

She couldn't hear me over the volume of Alix's chattering. It had increased to a loud squalling sound, and he was clutching the side of the pram like he may vault out of it.

"Okay, don't say that! Just tell him that we discussed Alix's clothing budget or dietary needs, anything but…oh! Tell him Alix is wanting a pet bird to hold in his hand!"

With a "Hmph" sound, Alix stretched back out in the pram. After a few seconds he squeaked once.

"He wants his blanket." Evangeline got up and hurried to the pram, covering him with a thick velvet throw. She looked back at me, and I got the feeling she didn't want me to watch her kiss the mouse goodnight. She practically pushed me to the door.

"Be careful, Maxical."

"I will." I kissed her cheek and cast chameleon before stepping out the door.

* * *

I hadn't gone ten feet down the corridor before an invisible hand grabbed my arm, in spite of my own invisible state. I heard the sound of magic being cast, felt the power of it going through me and through the hand clasping my arm. I suddenly found myself very visible and looking up into Sir Damien's laughing eyes behind that mask.

How had he seen me? The Dispel he had cast over us was the most powerful I'd ever felt before, even stronger than Hannibal's. He had to be an extraordinary mage.

"Unhand me! What do you want?"

"Where are you going, Lass? The bathing room and urns are the other direction if you are having stomach issues." His mouth was twisting in an effort to keep from laughing.

"OH! You…you…eavesdropper!"

"Aye, that I am. Khajiit don't hold the title on nosiness." The laugh he'd been holding back came then, echoing up the corridor.

Evangeline must have heard him, I looked up and she was standing in her doorway grinning like she had pulled off a coup of some sort.

"HMPH!" I pulled my arm from his hand and swept past him with my eyes blazing. I shot him one of the obscure hand gestures Gils had taught me that I got a citation for in my first Arena match and heard his laughter follow me till the door to Uriel's floor slammed behind me.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel hadn't wasted any time after I left this morning. Nissy and the sisters were gone. The first thing I noticed was that the traps had been dismantled and the corridor was filled with Sir Damien's men, they were everywhere.

A glimpse into the bedrooms the sisters had shared showed they had been turned into mini-barracks. I peeked under the beds, all the vampire juices and scrolls were gone. I had barely touched mine yesterday, but since last night had used almost a full bottle. Drat! I should have asked the Immortal for some of his while I was arguing with him!

The bedroom Nissy and I had shared was now filled with expensive female clothing, the dressing table overloaded with perfumes and make-up. A quick glance under the bed showed one bottle of vampire juice left, and no scrolls. I had no way to duplicate any for myself unless Hannibal brought some scrolls with him when he came. I slid the bottle into the pocket of my greaves, it wouldn't do for Eyja to find it.

There was still only one bed in my bedroom, and obviously Eyja would be staying in it. Suddenly I wondered if Uriel planned to move me out too. Then the last line of his message to Eyja came back to me, about the 'cat joining in the fun'. Was I going to get an ultimatum like the women did? Join him and Eyja in "finding the trout" or be thrown in the street? And where were Nissy and the sisters, in some cave again?

* * *

Instead of tapping politely on Uriel's door it sounded more like the Legion on a raid. I was fuming by the time I entered his chambers. Eyja was standing beside him, but dressed a lot differently than she had been at the Tiber Septim.

Her outfit was cut in such a way that it seemed to make blatant reference to every curve of her body, and there were a lot of them. To say the blouse barely contained her large breasts would be an understatement. I was quite sure I was seeing them in their entirety already, or would be any second. Under the skirting of her cuirass was no attempt to hide the garters holding black netted stockings that were framed in thigh-high skin-tight boots.

Eyja raised a mobile eyebrow at my stormy countenance. "Looks like you were right, Sire."

"AHA! So you WERE baiting me with that message! I guess you were taunting me about having your Smithy make hearts out of horseshoes and rose petal paths, too!"

For the first time since we met I heard Uriel Septim laugh, a soft baritone chuckle that pleased the ears to hear. Had I not been so mad I would have enjoyed the sound of it. Eyja's tinkling laugh grated on my already flaring temper. I stood steaming while they enjoyed the moment.

* * *

*.*

* * *

Uriel got serious quickly. "Eyja tells me you gave her the missives out of order and neglected to ask for her code, then questioned her when you were ordered not to speak. Explain your gaffes."

"Oh. Well, uh…you said prostitute, she didn't look like one…then."

"If you had doubts, the code would be imperative to insist on. If I give you a directive I expect it to be followed to the letter."

"Yes, Sire. It's just, I was kind of mesmerized. I mean, she has sultry eyes. What I mean to say is, she is very pretty. I wasn't expecting…"

Uriel cut me off mid-sentence. "Did you envision her in a greatcloak?"

"NO! Of course not!"

Uriel turned to Eyja. "I'll explain later."

"Sire, I most certainly hope you won't! That was an embarrassing moment, and you have

taunted me with it since! She's obviously the right woman, she is here."

"But you didn't verify that before delivering my message."

"Your message! OH! Sire, I…OH! Eyja looks plenty capable of angling your trout all by herself, I refuse to be party to…AND CAT? HMPH!" They obviously couldn't hear me over their laughter.

Uriel indicated a chair, leaned toward me and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Sit down, Maxical. Coded messages in unreadable markings are rarely used, as they alert themselves for what they are. More often the messages merely obscure the intended meanings, as this did. Forsaking all others meant drop everything she is doing and come immediately. The boots Eyja was to bring were the troops of Sir Damien's men you passed in the corridor. The 'trout' is an intangible feeling that something is off, or a bit 'fishy'…someone here that does not belong. I believe Malan has been inside the Palace, and we may have sleeper agents for the Mythic Dawn among the staff. I need help rooting out the trout, and Eyja is the highest ranking operative on Foxy's team. She is an expert in her field, and I expect you to learn from her while she is here."

* * *

*.*

* * *

"Oh. I see." My face flushed red from embarrassment. "Hey, wait a minute! What kind of expert in her field I must learn from? I mean, I don't think I need lessons before meeting with my husband."

More laughter. Uriel's laughter was beginning to lose its pleasing sensation, in fact it was rapidly beginning to irritate me like Eyja's. He leaned toward me, barely whispering his words.

"The field of subterfuge and infiltration, Maxical. If Eyja thinks you will be a help rather than hindrance you will be allowed to help us catch them."

"Oh. You mean this…" I indicated Eyja's outfit. "This is a disguise? A role played?"

Eyja kneeled in front of me and took my hand, those sultry eyes of hers looking up into mine with a kindness that soothed the irritation and made me feel like butter melting. I had a distinct feeling that if I knew any secrets they would be spilling under those eyes.

"Maxical, I dress for whatever role the job calls for…but make no mistake, I am a pro for hire. If the price is right I would bed all Nirn, steal it and then assassinate it. My job is whatever the gold pays me to do, but I am a master of infiltration. Your father and I were friends once, long before he met S'Jirra. We were very close, and I'm hoping you and I will be close friends as well."

* * *

"You…you're his Eyja? You are the Eyja my father was in love with?"

She nodded. I had an odd moment of feeling stunned, mentally comparing her to S'Jirra. The differences could fill the void. Whatever reason they had parted, I found myself glad S'Jirra had been my mother instead of this vibrant sexy beauty.

"Alix would have killed half of Cyrodiil just for looking at you, and they would look that's for sure." I didn't mean to say it aloud. Even I was having trouble tearing my eyes from her, there was just something about her that drew one's attention and held it. I wondered if S'Jirra had ever seen Eyja before.

"You have hypnotized my Champion, Eyja." Uriel tapped Eyja's arm and held one finger up, then snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Maxical! What are you thinking about?"

"I was just imagining all the claw scars Eyja would carry on her face if S'Jirra ever got a look at her. What's so funny?"

Uriel turned back to Eyja. "Perhaps it would be best if we get her with her husband before she gazes much longer on you, Eyja. You may turn the bend of her mind, and we can't afford for her to continue as a virgin with all these ancients around."

"Sire! It's not, I'm not…it's just hard to look away when she's near. She just kind of makes one's thoughts wander, and their stomachs feel like jelly."

"I think I like this one very much." Eyja declared, pulling herself back up to a stand. Uriel grimaced.


End file.
